El Origen de un nuevo Dōjutsu
by Sesshobaku
Summary: Obito y Madara han sido derrotados por la Alianza Shinobi. Naruto y Sasuke han decidido formar una familia con Hinata y Sakura. Sin embargo los hijos del Hokage han desarrollado un nuevo poder que podría poner en peligro la paz del mundo Shinobi. Nuevos enemigos capaces de desafiar a los 2 Shinobis mas poderosos, despiertan con este nuevo Dōjutsu. Shonen, No Lemon. Gracias por leer
1. Capítulo 1: Despertar

La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi ha llegado a su fin. Con la ayuda de Sasuke, Naruto pudo vencer a Madara y todos sus planes. Poco tiempo despues, gracias al reconocimiento que fue ganando en el paso del tiempo, Naruto fue elegido como el mejor a converirse en Hokage, y con el apoyo de su aldea, amigos y sus compañeros Kage que lograron salir adelante de sus heridas, el puesto para el rubio fue mas que un hecho. Durante la Guerra, Naruto logro encariñarse mas con Hinata, y poco a poco, ese cariño se convirtio en Amor que finalmente se consolido en un Matrimonio, y solo unos meses despues, el joven Uzumaki decidio tener hijos, sin embargo, el no tendra idea de que sus hijos despertaran un nuevo poder, un poder que podria desequilibrar el mundo Shinobi nuevamente.

Esta historia hablara del Origen del Kitsugan _(Ojo de Zorro)_, resultado de la combinacion del Clan Uzumaki, El Clan Hyūga y el chakra del Kyūbi.

Tambien habla de los problemas que la pareja **Naruhina** tendra que enfrentar. Alrrededor de la historia se incluiran algunos personajes inventados, asi como la mayoría de los personajes originales, tambien se incluira la pareja **Sasusaku** y una temática que se esfuerza en apagarse a la realidad del universo de Naruto, con tal de hacerla parecer una historia que si podria suceder.

Los personajes originales de la serie Naruto, asi como los lugares, y nombres en los que me baso para poder hacer esta nueva historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes inventados son de mi autoría.

* * *

**DESPERTAR**

_Era un día perfecto en la Aldea de Konoha, Naruto se estaba preparando para iniciar su jornada como Hokage, su mayor problema, tener que levantarse temprano, incluso Hinata y Sharin ya se habían despertado para entrenar, en ese momento comenzó a pensar:_

_-Vaya, mi hija ya tiene edad para empezar a desarrollar su Byakugan, después de todo heredo los ojos de su madre._

_Sharin Uzumaki tenía 5 años de edad, era rubia al igual que su padre con la forma del cabello de Hinata, sus ojos eran blancos malva, por lo que era obvio que había heredado el Byakugan, y su personalidad era parecida a la de su Madre, solo que un poco más decidida y confiada. Sharin tenía un hermano 2 años menor que ella, su nombre era Senkō Uzumaki._

_Senkō Uzumaki tenía 3 años de edad, su pelo era azul como el de su madre y puntiagudo como el de Naruto, sus hojos eran azules como los de su padre, por lo que era obvio no había heredado el Byakugan, esto siempre era un conflicto para el, ya que lo hacia sentir menos especial que su hermana por lo que no le gustaba entrenar junto a ella._

_-Ahh, Senkō no volvió a bajar para entrenar, sigue con esa idea en su cabeza- Pensaba Naruto preocupado mientras se ponía su abrigo con el nombre de Séptimo Hokage._

_-Debería hablar con el, espero tener tiempo esta noche, por el momento voy un poco tarde.- Cuando Naruto disponía a irse, escucho un llamado preocupado de Hinata._

_-Naruto, ¿sigues aquí?, ven rápido.- Naruto con una velocidad digna de un Hokage, apareció frente a su esposa._

_-¿Que pasa Hinata?, ¿Qué tienes?, pregunto el rubio sin saber porque lo había llamado._

_-Ve a Sharin, mira sus ojos.- Al voltear, Naruto quedo realmente sorprendido, tanto que decidió acercarse un poco mas agachándose para quedar nivelado al rostro de su hija que lucía un poco asustada._

_-No puede ser, su pupila es igual a cuando yo….- Naruto se levanto y comenzo a hablar con Hinata._

_-¿Como paso esto Hinata?- Pregunto Naruto mas preocupado de lo que ya estaba._

_-Bueno, decidí iniciar su entrenamiento con el Byakugan, le enseñe los sellos y cuando los realizo, al igual que conmigo sus venas y nervios oculares se marcaron, pero unos segundos después de eso, ¡apareció la pupila negra alargada, al igual que tu cuando!- Antes de terminar la oración Naruto la interrumpió._

_-Si, lo se- Contesto Naruto pensativo._

_-¿Por qué crees que sea? Naruto- Pregunto Hinata más agitada que antes._

_-No lo se Hinata, de veras que no lo se. Por el momento necesito tiempo para pensar, además ya voy tarde, lo mejor será que suspendas el entrenamiento por hoy y analicemos un poco la situación para encontrar una explicación, ¿Te parece bien?_

_-Si, esta bien.- Contesto Hinata mas tranquila._

_-¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Por qué se ven tan preocupados?- Pregunto la niña realmente asustada._

_-No pasa nada, es que tal vez seas aun muy joven para empezar a usar tu Byakugan, es mejor que tu y tu madre esperen por el momento, eso es todo.- Respondió Naruto, con el propósito de tranquilizar a su hija, pero realmente odiaba tener que mentirle._

_-Si hija, mejor ve y prepárate para ir a la Academia.- Dijo Hinata tratando de seguirle el juego a su marido._

_-Si mama- Respondió Sharin con una sonrisa tierna, dando a entender que ya estaba más tranquila._

_-Bueno Hinata, me voy, cuídate y cuídalos mucho, y no te preocupes, debe haber una explicación a esto.-Finalmente Naruto le dio un beso profundo y desapareció en una nube de humo._


	2. Capítulo 2: Meditando

**Meditando**

Una vez en su oficina, Naruto continuaba pensando en lo que había visto en los ojos de su hija.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué razón estaría pasando esto?

De pronto Sakura entro en la oficina y le entrego los reportes y documentos que tenía que ver y firmar.

-Esto es todo lo que tienes que hacer por hoy Naruto- Cuando los dejo sobre la mesa, se quedo extrañada de que no se quejara como solía hacerlo siempre, pero lo que mas le preocupo fue su expresión seria y reflexiva.

-Gracias Sakura-Chan.- Contesto Naruto sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Estas bien Naruto?, expides un aura de seriedad que no es común en ti.- Por un momento Naruto considero contarle todo a su vieja amiga, tal vez su conocimiento en ninjutsu medico le ayudaría a descubrir la razón por la cual, sus ojos habían adquirido ese poco común aspecto que solo el había visto en una persona, el mismo. Pero pensó que seria mejor mantenerlo en secreto, además ya había pensado en alguien mas que podría darle la una explicación.

-No tengo nada Sakura-Chan, no te preocupes, cuando salgas asegúrate de que nadie me interrumpa, a menos de que sea muy importante, por favor.

-Si, claro Naruto.- Sakura en verdad estaba segura que algo pasaba, muy pocas veces Naruto había pedido privacidad, solo esperaba que no fuera grave.

Cuando Sakura salió, Naruto se quedo quieto y cerró los ojos, después comenzó a hablar en su mente.

-Kurama, supongo que has visto lo que sucedió hoy con mi hija.

-Si, por supuesto que lo he visto…Naruto.- Contesto una voz grave, de características monumentales y sabías.

-Esperaba que tú me explicaras porque, después de todo, mi hija parece tener tus ojos. Hablo Naruto un poco mas serio.

-Al igual que tu, he estado pensando la situación, y al final he llegado a una conclusión…pero para que me entiendas, tengo que explicarte el origen de los Dōjutsu.

-¿Qué?, ¿el origen de los Dōjutsu?, ¿Por qué habrías de explicarme eso?- Pregunto Naruto, mas preocupado que antes.

-No estoy seguro,… pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que los ojos de Sharin, han mutado a un nuevo Dōjutsu.- Cuando escucho las palabras de Kurama, Naruto se torno mucho mas serio que antes.

-¿Quieres decir, que mi hija a desarrollado una técnica ocular distinta al Byakugan?

-Como ya te lo he dicho, es solo una sospecha,… no puedo asegurarte que así sea, la única manera de de saberlo es probando.- Naruto se acelero, y rápidamente le pregunto.

-¿Probando que? a que te refieres, ¿que es lo que hay que probar?

-Que es lo que ve… cuando cree que activa su Byakugan.- Naruto se calmo por un momento, y comenzó a pensar. El ya había pensado en la posibilidad que le sugería Kurama, pero pensaba que era una tontería, el tenia entendido que los Dōjutsu eran Kekkei Genkai realmente extraños, que solo se transmitían entre los clanes desde tiempos inmemoriales, entendido eso, el simple hecho de pensar que su hija extrañamente había desarrollado una nueva técnica ocular, era prácticamente imposible. Así que Naruto le pregunto a Kurama.

-¿En serio piensas, que esa puede ser la explicación para lo que esta pasando Kurama?

-Es por eso que te necesito explicar el origen de los Dōjutsu… Naruto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Naruto había decidido posponer la plática con Kurama, después de todo, Hinata también debía escuchar lo que diría el Bijū, asi que decidió terminar con su trabajo, y esperar hasta la noche, para retomar la conversación. Comenzó a firmar y revisar las hojas una por una, ya que estaba un poco mas tranquilo, comenzó a quejarse.

-Sakura es tan fuerte que carga todo esto como si fuera muy poca cosa, te hace pensar que no hay mucho trabajo, pero la realidad es otra cosa.- Mientras hacia su trabajo, Naruto pensaba en lo feliz que estaba con Hinata, y la familia que había formado con ella. Pronto comenzó a profundizar en su mente, los recuerdos de cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Je, Hinata, nunca olvidare el momento en el que me enamore de ti, también fue doloroso y triste, pero me alegra saber... que en sus últimos momentos Neji fue testigo de eso. Al ver a Neji morir, yo me perdí en un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, no…no podía pensar en otra cosa, que no fueran las palabras de Obito y de pronto tú me abofeteaste, dejando atrás tu timidez y haciéndome reaccionar, solo para decirme las palabras que necesitaba escuchar para recuperar mi valor y mí fuerza, fue en ese instante en el que simplemente me enamore de ti.- Una vez que termino con el montón de hojas, paso al siguiente, y de nuevo se sumió en sus recuerdos.

-Espero me perdones por todas las veces que no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por mi, je yo te hablaba y te tocaba con tan poca delicadeza, que siempre te desmayabas, incluso después de que arriesgaste tu vida por mi, para evitar que Pain me llevara, y me confesaste tus sentimientos. Yo no te dije nada, en esos tiempos... yo solo tenía cabeza para Sasuke y Sakura, no podía pensar en otra cosa, en verdad lo lamento…Hinata.- De nuevo Naruto había terminado con otro montón de papeles y documentos, el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido mientras recordaba su pasado.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no tiene caso pensar mucho en eso, ahora eres mi esposa, y cada vez que me ves sonríes, tu sonrisa es tan linda, recuerdo que ese tipo de sonrisa, fue la razón por la que al principio estaba enamorado de Sakura, esa sonrisa era la que siempre ponía cuando estaba con Sasuke y sin darme cuenta, ya me había enamorado de ella; siempre se esforzaba y siempre trataba de agradarle a Sasuke con esa sonrisa, y el hecho de saber que alguien me sonríe así, en verdad me hace sentir feliz. Ahora me he enamorado de tu sonrisa Hinata, que es la mas hermosa que he visto y no solo me has dado eso, me has dado 2 increíbles hijos.-Naruto termino con otro montón de hojas, pero esta vez se levanto, y volteo a ver la ventana que estaba en su oficina, la hermosa vista de Konoha, donde podía ver casi todo. Una vez contemplando la aldea de la cual era Hokage, se dijo a si mismo.

-En verdad valió la pena….todo por lo que pase, perdí a mi padre y a mi madre, pase mucho tiempo solo, pero después conocí a Iruka Sensei, y el me presiono para esforzarme, se convirtió… como en un hermano para mi, después mi equipo y mis compañeros empezaron a respetarme, a reconocerme, y apareció Ero-Sennin, que se convirtió como en un abuelo; se que todo se complico cuando Sasuke se fue, y Ero-Sennin murió a manos de Pain…en ese momento, me volvi a sentir solo; pero no tarde en recordar que aun había gente que quería proteger, que mi amigo seguía en la oscuridad, y que yo era el único que podía salvarlo, que todavía quería ser Hokage y que todo el mundo me reconociera.- Naruto volvió a sentarse, y tomo una foto de su familia, justo al lado de una foto del equipo 7.

-Ahora que he logrado todo eso, tengo nuevas metas- Se decía naruto mientras sostenía ambas fotos.

-Protegeré a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mis compañeros y camaradas, a mis sensei…a mi aldea y a todo el mundo shinobi- Naruto volvió a poner las fotos en el escritorio, retomando un nuevo grupo de documentos y volviendo a pensar…

-Por eso no puedo dejar que todo esto me asuste, no importa lo que este pasando con mi hija, lo que sea lo afrontaré, y se que tendré el apoyo de mis amigos, mi aldea, mis compañeros Kage, y espero… todo el mundo shinobi.- Naruto acelero su trabajo y dejo de pensar; concentrándose es su trabajo y esperando terminar pronto, para regresar a casa, besar a su esposa, abrazar a sus hijos y comenzar a afrontar lo que se avecinara, de ahora en adelante.


	4. Capítulo 4: Reunión

**Reunión**

Ino Yamanaka, y Ten Ten estaban en el Barbecue con una expresión de confusión.

-Que raro, Sakura no es de las que llegan tarde, por fin logramos conseguir una noche de chicas y…- Antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar su frase, una apurada peli rosa se sentó y bebió un buen sorbo de agua.

-Uff, lo siento, perdón por llegar tarde pero había mucho trabajo, tuve que asistir a Naruto, luego hubo que hacer un recuento de medicamento en el hospital, tuve que pedirle varias autorizaciones a Naruto para que se nos permitiera agrandar el invernadero y luego…-

-Si,si,si, yo también trabajo en el hospital Sakura ¿recuerdas? , je pero como tu eres la encargada, te toca lo peor. Pero no te preocupes, no eres la que llega más tarde-

-Es cierto, no veo a Hinata, ¿Dónde está?-Pregunto la peli rosa.

-Íbamos a llegar juntas así que fui a su casa, pero me dijo muy apenada que no podría venir, ya que estaba esperando a Naruto para hablar sobre algo importante- Contesto Ten Ten.

-¡Genial!, sabía que por lo menos una de nosotras faltaría por azares del destino.- Replico la rubia, decepcionada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Ten Ten, Naruto se veía muy serio hoy, como si algo importante en verdad le preocupara.-Contesto Sakura, con un tono de misterio.

-¿No estarán peleados?, ¿o sí?-Ten Ten.

-Ahh, peleados esos dos, por favor, si se ven tan felices que hasta es un poco empalagoso- Respondió Ino un poco burlona.

-Pero hasta las parejas mas felices tienen problemas y diferencias entre si ¿no?-Dijo Ten Ten.

-Si, es cierto, pero Hinata es muy dulce y ama con locura a Naruto desde que era una niña, y Naruto esta tan agradecido con ella que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea amarla y protegerla. Si hay un problema, no debe ser tan serio.-Contesto la rubia, demasiado segura de sus palabras.

-Si, es cierto, si hay un problema debe ser por que se casaron y tuvieron hijos muy jóvenes.-Agrego Sakura.

-Ahora que recuerdo Sakura, es cierto. Después de que Naruto regresó todo golpeado recargándose en Sasuke que también estaba igual de lastimado, ese mismo año lo nombraron Hokage, pidió la mano de Hinata y ella se embarazo de Sharin, si lo piensas bien, definitivamente fue rápido.-Agrego Ino.

-Bueno, pero tampoco lo pueden culpar, el y Hinata estaban tan felices. Naruto recupero a Sasuke, se volvió Hokage, salvo al mundo, y fue reconocido por todos y lo mas importante, el papa de Hinata autorizo el matrimonio. A pesar de que el consejo de su clan no estaba de acuerdo.- Replico Ten Ten.

-Claro que no estaban de acuerdo, pero no podían negarse esos viejos conservadores, después de todo el Hokage y Shinobi mas conocido del mundo estaba pidiendo la mano de una miembro de su clan, y el padre de Hinata, estaba profundamente agradecido con Naruto, gracias a todo lo que hizo por su familia. Gracias a Naruto, el clan Hyūga pudo dejar atrás su historia de dolor y rencor.- Agrego la pelirosa.

-Naruto hablaba en serio en los exámenes Chūnin, y cumplio la promesa que le hizoa Neji.Él dijo que cuando fuera Hokage, cambiaría el destino del clan Hyūga.-Dijo Ten Ten, un poco triste, pero sin quitar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, Naruto pudo haber fallado varias veces, pero al final cumplió con todas sus promesas.- Agregó Sakura, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ahh, pero tu no eres muy diferente Sakura, dos años después te casaste y tuviste al pequeño Minato Uchiha-Dijo Ino un poco burlona.

-Bueno, siempre es mejor tener hijos joven, ve a Kakashi Sensei, su hija va a ir a la Academia con Minato y Senkō, no puedo esperar verlo en las juntas de padres.-Dijo la pelirosa emocionada.

-Cierto, quien diría que Ayame-San sería la mujer que le robaría el corazón, al solterón de Kakashi-Sensei.-Dijo Ino, igualmente burlona y emocionada.

-Si lo piensas bien eran tal para cual, Kakashi era el único hombre con el que el viejo Teuchi permitiría que se casara su hija, y escuche a Kakashi Sensei decir que no le gustaría enamorarse de una Kunoichi.-Agregó Sakura.

-Bueno, dicho eso tienes razón Sakura.-Ino.

-Y tu Ino, no vayas a terminar como Kakashi Sensei-Agregó Sakura burlona.

-¡Callate Sakura! para que lo sepas yo si estoy en una relación, pero ahora soy la cabeza del clan Yamanaka, y Sai es un ANBU, por lo que estamos muy ocupados para tener hijos ahora, dijimos que esperaríamos un año.-

-Tranquila Ino, era solo un comentario.-Dijo Sakura un poco burlona.

-Umm, extraño a Hinata, quería que me contara como va todo con Naruto, como están Sharin y Senkō, que tan feliz es tener una familia, si ya piensa retomar su camino Ninja ahora que ya tienen más dinero y pueden costear sirvientes y guardaespaldas para sus hijos. Extraño verla en las misiones.-

-Desde un principio Hinata dijo que esperaría que Sharin y Senkō entraran a la Academia, y que sobretodo Sharin recibiera el entrenamiento adecuado con el Byakugan, no desesperes Ten Ten.- Respondió Sakura

-Pero el padre de Hinata también puede entrenar a Sharin en el Byakugan, además no estaría mal que pasaran más tiempo con su abuelo, ¿no crees Sakura?-

-Ten Ten, pero si apenas esta empezando a usar su Byakugan, es obvio que primero la va a entrenar Hinata y después lo dejara en manos de Hiashi.-Sakura.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no voy a desesperar, pero aun así quería hablar con ella hoy, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que pudo haber sido tan importante para que cancelara.-Dijo Ten Ten.

-¡Ya se!, seguramente van a tener una noche de pasión- Dijo Ino.

-¿Qué?, como piensas en esas cosas Ino, estas loca.-Dijo la pelirosa un poco ruborizada.

-Hay vamos Sakura, Naruto se ha vuelto muy romántico desde que regreso de la cuarta guerra. Recuerdo que mientras iba entrando a la aldea, todas las chicas se le pegaban como sanguijuelas gritando su nombre, fue la primera vez que vi a Naruto en los zapatos de Sasuke, y viste el rostro de Hinata, también fue la primera vez que vi que le quería hacer daño a alguien, y de repente tan considerado Naruto se encontró con la mano de Hinata y la jalo a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla, y todas esas zorras se quedaron paradas como tontas.-Ino.

-Si, también fue la primera vez que vi que no se desmayaba por recibir un beso de Naruto, el amor cambia a la gente para bien-Agregó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Hay, espero encontrar el amor algún dia como ustedes.-Agregó Ten Ten un poco triste.

-Tranquila Ten Ten, ya veras que asi será.-Sakura.

-Gracias Sakura.-Ten Ten.

-Si Ten Ten, tú tranquila, además sigues siendo muy hermosa, no tardaras en enamorar a un hombre.-Ino.

-Gracias Ino, en verdad, gracias a las dos, son tan buenas amigas.-Ten Ten.

-Vaya que se ha hecho tarde, tengo que regresar para acostar a Minato.-Sakura.

-Cierto Sakura, ¿Cómo esta el pequeño Minato?, ya tiene 3 años ¿no? -Pregunto Ino.

-Si, ya tiene 3 años y esta muy bien, se la pasa entrenando con Sasuke, y al igual que el es todo un genio, no me sorprendería que cuando regrese ya pueda usar el Sharingan.-Sakura.

-No puedo creer que vaya preguntar esto a estas alturas pero, ¿Por qué le pusieron Minato?-Pregunto Ten Ten muy pensativa.

-Fue una muestra de agradecimiento de Sasuke y de mi parte hacia Naruto, gracias a que nunca se rindió Sasuke pudo cambiar y podíamos celebrar que tendríamos un hijo. Al principio pensamos en ponerle Naruto, pero Sasuke dijo que siempre le pareció el nombre un poco raro, así que decidimos ponerle como el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, que además fue el cuarto Hokage y un increíble Shinobi que salvo a la aldea y nos ayudo en la guerra, pero bueno ya dejen de entretenerme que ya les dije que me tengo que ir, saluda a Sai de mi parte Ino, y tu a Lee, Ten Ten.-

-Claro, cuidate te veremos luego.- Dijeron Ino y Ten Ten al mismo tiempo.


	5. Capitulo 5: Camino a Casa

**Camino a casa**

Naruto por fin había terminado con la pesada jornada de trabajo que tuvo. Pero eso ya no importaba mas, ahora lo único que tenia en mente era llegar a su casa y de una vez por todas aclarar la situación relacionada con su hija. Naruto recordó que ahora su nuevo hogar se encontraba mas retirado de su oficina, de lo que estaba el pequeño cuarto que le rentaba el viejo Sandaime; ese pequeño cuarto en el que paso su infancia y adolescencia. Naruto al igual que Sasuke, estaba decidido a restablecer su clan y para hacerlo mando a construir en los extremos de la Aldea 2 gigantescas residencias, una adornada de los colores y símbolos del clan Uchiha y justo a lado una adornada de los colores y símbolos del clan Uzumaki; estaban pensadas para cuando los clanes fuera gigantescos así que todo se veía muy vacio, por lo que había guardias en ambas.

Naruto ya estaba cerca de llegar, cuando en el sendero reconoció a una mujer de pelo rosa.

-Sakura-Chan ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?, creí que te habías ido antes que yo.-

-¡Ahh Naruto!, me asustaste.-

-Jeje, lo siento iba camino a mi casa y te reconocí, lo cual me extraño porque como ya te había dicho estoy seguro que te fuiste antes que yo, y a esta hora ya deberías estar con tu familia.-

-¿Qué?, pero si pareces mi marido. En realidad me reuní con Ino y Ten Ten para cenar y platicar, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre y ya habíamos acordado reunirnos hoy desde hace tiempo, una reunión en la que por cierto Hinata estaba invitada, pero cuando Ten Ten pasó a verla Hinata cancelo porque al parecer tendrían algo muy importante que hablar contigo esta noche.- Naruto se acelero, había olvidado por completo que hoy era la reunión de Hinata, pero lo que mas le preocupo fue que Sakura comenzara a hacer preguntas relacionadas al tema. A el no le gustaba mentir pero lo que era peor es que siempre había sido un mal mentiroso, y la situación se complicaba aun mas cuando tenía que mentirle a alguien tan inteligente como Sakura, que además lo conocía desde pequeño.

-¿Acaso hay un problema entre ustedes Naruto?-Pregunto la peli rosa un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué?, un problema pff Sakura-Chan claro que no.-Contesto el rubio ligeramente nervioso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué canceló?, no quiero parecer chismosa pero en realidad estoy muy preocupada, ella fue quien tuvo la idea de esta reunión y estaba muy emocionada.-En verdad Naruto quería contarle la verdad, pero primero tenia que asegurarse de que estaba pasando, así que volvió a tomar la decisión de seguir mintiendo.

-Pues veras Sakura-Chan, ahora que soy Hokage, Hinata y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, y ahora que Sharin esta en la academia y que ya puede empezar su entrenamiento con el Byakugan tenemos que tomar decisiones importantes, eso es todo.- Naruto se escucho muy serio esta vez, pero había cosas que no tenían sentido en su explicación y si seguía presionando estaría rebasando los limites.

Naruto y Sakura se detuvieron en un enorme portón de acero con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en el centro, el cual custodiaban 2 guardias. Uno de ellos era del clan Hyūga ya que su suegro quería asegurarse que su hija y nietos estuvieran seguros.

-Buenas noches Hokage-Sama, Sakura-Sama.-Dijeron los 2 guardias al unisonó.

-Buenas noches.-Contesto Naruto y Sakura igualmente al mismo tiempo.

-Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte y dile que deje de entrenar tanto a Minato, o empezare a darle a tu hijo misiones de Jōnin.-Comento Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, buenas noches Naruto y recuerda… que cualquier problema que tengan, siempre podrán contar con los Uchiha.-Sakura dio media vuelta y siguió caminado hacia su casa.- Naruto se conmovió y dentro de sus pensamientos respondió -Gracias Sakura-Chan-.

Naruto voltio hacia la gigantesca puerta y dirigió su atención hacia los guardias.

-¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

-No Hokage-Sama, ninguna.-

-Bien.-Naruto corrió la puerta, y entro.


	6. Capitulo 6: La historia de los Dōjutsu

**La Historia de los Dōjutsu**

Naruto había entrado a su hogar, paso por el patio real y el hermoso jardín que había en el, saludo algunos guardias y miembros de la servidumbre para finalmente llegar a la entrada de su casa donde Hinata lo esperaba. Antes de entrar hiso un largo suspiro, corrió la puerta y vio a Hinata sentada en la sala tomando té con una expresión de nerviosismo.

-Naruto, por fin llegaste.- Dijo Hinata aliviada, pero sin quitar su expresión de nervios y angustia.

-Si, y lamento haber llegado tan tarde pero había mucho trabajo, y también lamento lo de tu reunión con las chicas, si hubiera sabido que era hoy yo…- Antes de terminar Hinata lo interrumpió colocando su mano dulcemente en el rostro de Naruto.-

-No te preocupes Naruto, fue mi decisión, además no hay nada mas importante para mi ahora que descubrir lo que esta pasando.- A Naruto en verdad le encantaba que Hinata colocara su mano de esa manera, siempre lo tranquilizaba.

-Gracias Hinata.- Agregó Naruto con una sonrisa y colocando de igual manera su mano sobre la que tenía ella en su rostro.-

-¿A pasado algo en todo el tiempo que me fui Hinata?

-No, de hecho ya acosté a los 2, en este momento ya deben estar profundamente dormidos.-

-Bien entonces aprovechare para decirte lo que averigüe. Hable con Kurama y el me dijo que tenia algunas sospechas de lo que estaba pasando, pero que para poder entenderlo tenía que explicarme la historia de los Dōjutsu.-

-¿La historia de los Dōjutsu?- Dijo Hinata verdaderamente confundida.

-Si, Kurama tiene la sospecha de que los ojos de Sharin se deben a que ha desarrollado un nuevo Dōjutsu.- Después de explicar la razón, Hinata se torno tan preocupada que tuvo que sentarse por un momento.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Para mi también es difícil de creer, pero Kurama sonaba bastante seguro de sus sospechas. Sea lo que sea, cualquier opinión seria de gran ayuda, así que voy a cambiar con el para que también escuches lo que tiene que decir, ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Si, por supuesto Naruto.- Naruto también se sentó, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-Kurama, ya estoy en casa y Hinata esta a mi lado. Estamos listos para escuchar lo que nos tienes que decir, cambiare contigo para que Hinata también te escuche.- Del cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a surgir una voz imponente y sabía.

-Me escuchas…Hinata.-

-Si Kurama, te escucho.- Hinata muy pocas veces había escuchado la voz de Kurama, el _Kyūbi_**. **No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al escucharlo.

-Como ya he comentado a Naruto, existe la probabilidad de que su hija haya desarrollado un nuevo Dōjutsu.-

-Pero no entiendo, yo provengo de uno de los pocos clanes que posen un Dōjutsu, y jamás había escuchado que algo así fuera posible, además Naruto no posee un Dōjutsu para que pudiera haber una extraña combinación o algo por el estilo.-

-Eso no es del todo cierto…Hinata.-

-¿A que te refieres?- En su interior, Naruto también se quedaba extrañado de las palabras de Kurama.

-Para que logren comprenderme, necesito explicar la historia de los Dōjutsu. Así que… comenzare.

-Cuando mis compañeros Bijū y yo éramos pequeños, el sabio de los 6 caminos nos explico que cuando se convirtió en el Jinchūriki del Jūbi, el chakra de la bestia era tan grande que comenzó a corromper partes de su cuerpo, una de ellas y la más afectada fueron sus ojos. El Jūbi fue el primer ser conocido en poseer un Dōjutsu, asi que su chakra invadió los ojos del sabio de los 6 caminos provocando una mutación que origino el primer Dōjutsu humano…el Rinnegan. El Rinnegan era la versión más cercana al Dōjutsu del Jūbi, por lo que era el más poderoso; además el Jūbi era una bestia, así que se puede decir que jamás supo controlar el devastador poder que poseía.

Cuando el sabio de los 6 caminos tuvo hijos, el Dōjutsu volvió a sufrir una mutación en los ojos de su hijo mayor, el ancestro de los Uchiha. Se desconoce el nombre o la diferencia de habilidades en este nuevo Dōjutsu, pero se puede concluir que era una versión menos poderosa del Rinnegan, ya que finalmente este Dōjutsu muto en el Sharingan y el Byakugan.- Después de escuchar la explicación de Kurama, Naruto decidió opinar.

-Si, creo que ya había escuchado esa historia, pero como es que esto se relaciona con los ojos de Sharin, aun no termino de entender Kurama.-

-Tienes razón…Naruto, pero no he terminado. Tengo la sospecha de que la razón por la que los ojos de tu hija pudieron haber mutado esta íntimamente relacionado con las circunstancias de tu nacimiento…Naruto.-

-¿Mi nacimiento?, ¿a que te refieres?-

-Así es…Naruto. Tú eres el primer Shinobi del que tengo conocimiento, que nació de una Jinchūriki para convertirse el mismo día de su nacimiento en el nuevo Jinchūriki del mismo Bijū.-

-Sigo sin encontrar relación Kurama.- Dijo Naruto confundido, rascándose la cabeza.

-Eso es porque sigues interrumpiéndome tonto.- Respondió Kurama un poco irritado, pero que sugería un tono de broma.

-Jejeje, lo siento, continua.-

-Cuando una pareja decide tener un hijo, se sabe que este hereda parte del chakra de la madre y parte de chakra del padre, es así como se transmiten los Kekkei Genkai.-

-Si, eso lo sabemos Kurama.-

-Lo que no sabían es que cuando la madre es una Jinchūriki, existe la extraña posibilidad de que el chakra del Bijū también intervenga en el proceso.- Naruto y Hinata se quedaron pasmados por un momento, hasta que Naruto decidió hablar.

-Pero en este caso es diferente, yo soy el Jinchūriki no Hinata, ¿Cómo explicas eso?-

-No estoy diciendo que eso lo explique…Naruto. Lo que le pasa a Sharin tiene más que ver contigo que conmigo.- Naruto volvió a quedarse en silencio y después formulo otra pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Cuando una Jinchūriki se embaraza, automáticamente se convierte en el anfitrión de dos seres vivos; su hijo y el Bijū. Cuando eso sucede, existe la posibilidad de que el chakra del Bijū invada el feto propiciando que cuando el hijo nazca, también herede propiedades del Bijū. Y lo confirma el hecho de que poseas esos inusuales bigotes Naruto, eso quiere decir que durante tu desarrollo estuviste bajo la influencia de mi chakra.

-Aun así Kurama, ¿acaso eso es suficiente para que suceda una mutación visual?-

-Buen detalle Naruto, tienes razón eso no es suficiente para desarrollar un nuevo Dōjutsu. Mi chakra no es lo suficientemente grande para corromper y alterar tu cuerpo a esos niveles…pero hay algo que pudo haber compensado eso.-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Naruto intrigado.

-Tu cuerpo, y el tiempo que fuiste y sigues siendo mi Jinchūriki. Al haber heredado parte de mi chakra, tu cuerpo se hiso compatible con el mío. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado porque tu transformación a mi chakra o al modo Bijū, es distinta a la de los demás Jinchūriki?-Naruto se perdió en un profundo recuerdo, era obvio que jamás se había preguntado eso.- Escucha…Naruto, eso no es lo único en lo que me baso. Cuando tus ojos cambian de apariencia y se tornan a los míos, eso es a lo que se le puede llamar un reflejo de chakra; por medio de eso, podemos ver y escuchar lo que el Jinchūriki ve y escucha, sin embargo, la fuerza de ese enlace radica el la cantidad de chakra que este utilizando el Jinchūriki del Bijū. Por lo general vemos y escuchamos de manera entrecortada pero en tu caso era diferente, el enlace era perfecto incluso si solo usabas una mínima cantidad de mi chakra; eso me hiso pensar que tal vez tus ojos eran compatibles con los míos, tal vez después de todo tu eres el Jinchūriki perfecto.- Naruto y Hinata empezaban a comprender a donde quería llegar Kurama con todo esto, pero no estaban seguros si querían seguir escuchándolo.

-Escucha Kurama, al fin estoy entendiendo, tú y yo tenemos una relación íntimamente especial pero… ¿sigue siendo posible que pudiera heredar esto a mi hija?, al parecer los requisitos para que así sea son muy difíciles de que se den.-

-Tienes razón Naruto, aun no es suficiente, pero es en este punto donde interviene Hinata.- Ambos padres, sobre todo Hinata comenzaron a tornarse nerviosos.

-El gen de compatibilidad que desarrollaste conmigo era muy débil para que lograra trascender a tus hijos, necesitaba hacerse en las mismas condiciones para que fuera así, pero intuyo que este gen encontró la manera de aferrarse.-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntaron Naruto y Hinata con el mismo tono de desesperación.

-El Kekkei genkai de Hinata.- Una vez que escucharon las palabras de Kurama , los sentimientos de angustia y desesperación se tornaron en miedo.-

-¿Pero como, como pudo pasar esto?- Pregunto Hinata demasiado confundida.

-El gen de Naruto pudo haberse fortalecido de muchas maneras, al ver que el Byakugan de Sharin se activa junto con los ojos de Kitsune, me hace pensar que encontró una manera de unirse a el y provocar una mutación que origino este nuevo Kekkei genkai.

-Ya veo, tranquila Hinata no importa de que se trate esto, ahora nuestra hija nos necesitara más que nunca, y yo no dejare que le pase nada, te lo prometo. Las palabras de Naruto tranquilizaron más Hinata, ella lo abrazo y se apoyo en su hombro.

-Aun así no importa las explicaciones que les de, al final la única manera de estar seguros es comprobar lo que Sharin puede ver cuando activa su Byakugan, tal vez al igual que con Naruto y conmigo solo es un reflejo del chakra. Eso es todo.-

-Gracias Kurama, espero que no sea tan serio, aun así intentaremos confirmar tus sospechas cuanto antes.-

-Esta bien que te tranquilices Naruto, y recuerda que siempre contaras con mi poder y mi consejo.- Naruto termino con el cambio y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos. No se había dado cuenta que Hinata se había quedado dormida en su hombro. Cuando la vio comenzó a pensar.

-Se como te sientes Hinata, solo tenemos 22 años y no parecemos padres muy preparados, debes de sentirte muy desconfiada. Pero ahora soy Hokage y como tal no dejare que te pase nada a ti, a mis hijos o a la Aldea, te lo prometo, de veras.- Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cargo y se dirigieron a su cuarto para por fin descansar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Insomnio

**Insomnio**

Naruto ya se encontraba en su cama, acostado a lado de Hinata pero a diferencia de ella, el no podía dormir. Estaba pensando en las posibles consecuencias que sucederían cuando lograran confirmar que lo que dijo Kurama, era cierto. Antes que nada el no podría ocultar la información, como Hokage era importante que solicitara una reunión para opinar sobre el tema y no solo con los miembros de Konoha, si no con todos los grandes Kages. Naruto comenzó a hablar en su mente.

-Ahh, ya me puedo imaginar lo que me dirán esos mugrosos viejos del clan Hyūga, jamás les agradé, pero yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y amaba a Hinata, contaba con el apoyo del jefe de su clan, mi aldea y mis compañeros Kage, no pudieron soportar la presión y finalmente cedieron de mala gana. Pero ahora se van a querer vengar, seguramente van a decir- Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que los clanes se mezclen-. Maldición, de solo pensarlo, pero ni crean que aislaran a mi hija o algo por el estilo, no eso no lo permitiré.- Naruto cambio de posición, pero no podía dejar de pensar acerca del tema.

-Pero eso no es lo único por lo que me tengo que preocupar, estamos en una situación delicada ahora, cualquier cosa podría detonar pensamientos y decisiones equivocadas y no puedo dejar que eso tampoco suceda.- De nuevo, Naruto volvió a cambiar de posición.

-Pero siempre es sabio ver el lado bueno de las cosas, que maravilloso será saber que mi hija a desarrollado un nuevo Dōjutsu, me pregunto cuales serán sus habilidades, seguramente será el centro de atención y una increíble Kunoichi. Pero tal vez llame tanto la atención que los chicos se quieran acercar mas a ella, después de todo es igual de hermosa que su madre, y que tal si empieza a salir con uno de ellos tan joven, y después llega a la casa a presentarlo, y al ver que su Madre y yo nos casamos tan jóvenes querrá hacer lo mismo, y después tendrán hijos y yo me convertiré en abuelo cuando ni siquiera pasare de los 40 y después…ya ya, me tengo que calmar, ya me parezco a Omoi esta bien tratar de anticipar las cosas pero tampoco esta bien exagerar.- No pasaba ni un minuto y Naruto cambiaba de posición nuevamente, una y otra vez, se movía tanto que termino despertando a Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto, no puedes dormir?- Dijo Hinata con su voz dulce y tranquila.

-Siento haberte despertado Hinata, pero si, aun no he podido dormirme.-

-Que raro, jamás has tenido problemas en dormir, de hecho siempre duermes más de la cuenta.- Agregó Hinata con una risa muy tierna que también hiso reír a Naruto.-

-Si, lo se, pero tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente.- Naruto trato de ser precavido, para no decir de manera directa que estaba pensando en Sharin y lo que le estaba pasando.-

-Tu mismo dijiste que teníamos que relajarnos acerca del tema, además lo afrentaremos como siempre lo hicimos, je, aun no puedo creer que pueda llamarte esposo, que pueda presumir que estoy con el Hokage mas guapo y famoso de la historia de Konoha, que tenga dos hermosos hijos contigo, y que tu de igual manera me ames como yo te amo. Estoy viviendo mi sueño Naruto, verte feliz y verme feliz a tu lado, eso fue lo que siempre quise. Así que dicho eso, no creo que haya algo que no podamos superar.- Después de su comentario se acerco a Naruto y le dio un beso profundo, que se fue alargando mas y mas. Después Naruto se separo por un momento he hiso un comentario.

-Claro, ahora lo recuerdo, tú eras aquella chica hermosa que vi en el lago cuando estábamos buscando el Bikōchū, siempre fuiste hermosa Hinata, incluso de niña.-

-Hinata se ruborizo demasiado, hace mucho que no se ponía tan roja desde que era pequeña.-

-Co..co..Como lo supiste Naruto-Kun.- Hinata se sorprendió al ver que ese viejo hábito que tenia de nombrar a Naruto, le había salido de la nada. Ella también había recordado perfectamente ese momento que por primera vez Naruto la había visto desnuda, lo recordó tanto que la que hablo fue la Hinata del pasado.

-Jajajaja, espero me perdones Hinata, de hecho desde hace tiempo lo había recordado, pero lo estaba guardando para un momento como este, extrañaba que me llamaras así.-

Pero Naruto-Kun…- Hinata estaba impresionada, no podía dejar de llamarlo así, estaba tan apenada y tímida.

-Tranquila Hinata, en realidad lo hice para hacerte pensar que en el pasado también me pude haber enamorado de ti, además que hables así me enciende un poco.- Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla.

Hinata no podía evitar sentirse diferente, era como si estuviera besando a ese hombre inalcanzable del que se enamoro desde joven, pero ese hombre ya era su esposo y el padre de sus hijos, pero no importaba simplemente ella no podía evitar sentirse así, definitivamente el plan de Naruto había funcionado y lo mejor es que ella lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Ahora Naruto, solo tenía una cosa en la mente...


	8. Capítulo 8: Las habilidades

**Explorando las habilidades del nuevo Dōjutsu**

Naruto estaba durmiendo profundamente, cuando Hinata lo despertó con un beso.-

-Naruto ya despierta, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.-

-Pero Hinata, es sábado, puedo entrar a trabajar mas tarde ¿recuerdas?- Hinata no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de pereza que aun seguía teniendo Naruto al despertar. Así que imitando la misma voz le contestó.

-Pero Naruto, dejamos un tema pendiente relacionado con nuestra hija, ¿recuerdas?- Como un rayo, Naruto se levanto y comenzó a darse cachetadas para despertar totalmente.

-Discúlpame Hinata, tienes razón, que tipo de padre soy al olvidar esto y estar tan tranquilo.-

-Tranquilo Naruto, puedes ser un flojo y distraído, pero definitivamente no eres un mal padre.-

-Jeje, gracias Hinata. Bien me voy a cambiar y después despertaremos a Sharin, para de una vez por todas acabar con estas dudas, y lo que sea que pase estaremos juntos y lo superaremos, lo prometo.-

-A, y ¿Naruto-Kun?, aunque estuvo increíble lo de anoche, no me hiso mucha gracia que me escondieras eso, espero que no le hayas dicho a nadie mas. Recuerda que el Barbecue esta a 400 metros de aquí, y mi radio de vista es de 1 Kilómetro, por lo que se que cada semana te reúnes con Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chōji, Shikamaru y con Sai para comer, espero que no se te ocurra hablar de ello.- Por primera vez, Naruto le tuvo un poco de miedo a Hinata, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así desde los maltratos que sufría de su compañera Sakura.

-Pff, claro que no Hinata, claro que no.- Contestó Naruto un poco nervioso y con una sonrisa al estilo Sai. En su mente recordó algo.

-Ahora se porque Sasuke decía que se sentía vigilado.- Pero antes de que saliera del cuarto Hinata lo abrazó por detrás.

-Jeje, Naruto obviamente estoy bromeando, tu sabes que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, solo quería hacerte recordar algunas cosas, así como tu me hiciste recordar anoche, simplemente use lo que me dijo Sakura en una conversación, es todo.- Aunque le alegró que su esposa no lo estuviera vigilando, eso solo quería decir que eran vigilados por Sakura, lo cual era mucho peor.

-Bueno no la culpo, Sakura siempre ha sido celosa, además las mujeres le siguen coqueteando a Sasuke aunque saben que es casado.- Pensó Naruto, rápidamente en su mente.

Una vez que se habían preparado, Naruto, Hinata y Sharin estaban afuera, en el patio de entrenamiento, por fin de una vez por todas se confirmaría si los ojos de Sharin eran un nuevo Dōjutsu o como dijo Kurama, un simple reflejo de chakra. Hinata suspiro por un momento, luego Naruto la tomo de la mano y le sonrió. Después ella comenzó a hablar.

-Bien Sharin, recuerdas que te dijimos que eras aun muy joven para aprender a usar tu Byakugan.-

-Si mami, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, tu padre y yo hemos hablado y finalmente decidimos que después de todo si estas lista, te gustaría comenzar ahora que tu padre esta aquí para verte.-

-Si, claro mami claro.- Respondió la niña emocionada.

-Bien, he preparado los alrededores para tu entrenamiento con el Byakugan, ¿recuerdas los sellos que te enseñe?- Desde lo lejos el pequeño Senkō los observaba, estaba mas triste y molesto de lo que solía estar, ya que su padre también estaba ahí para ver a su hermana entrenar.

-Si mama, los recuerdo.- Sharin se concentro y comenzó a mover sus manos con gran habilidad y rapidez, unos segundos después dijo en voz alta-Byakugan-.

Exactamente como había dicho Hinata anteriormente, sus venas y nervios ópticos se marcaron, y una vez que sucedió eso, la pupila negra de Kitsune apareció, no había sido una confusión, en verdad había pasado, y seguía ahí.

Hinata voltio su mirada hacia Naruto, y el con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien Hinata, hagámoslo.- Ese animo era lo único que necesitaba para armarse de valor y afrontar lo que fuera.

-Bien Sharin, ahora probaremos tu Byakugan. Atrás de ti a 10 m de distancia hay un tronco, del lado oculto pegue una hoja con una palabra, sin voltear quiero que me digas que palabra es.- Sharin comprendió exactamente lo que le quiso decir su madre, ella ya sabia que el Byakugan contaba con una vista de 360°, y con una vista penetrante que podía ver a través de cualquier objeto; pero cuando intento ver que había detrás de ella simplemente no veía nada, era como si esa vista de 360° no estuviera.

-Mama, no puedo ver que hay detrás de mí.- Hinata sintió un ligero vacio en su corazón, no quería escuchar eso, porque quería decir que las probabilidades de que Kurama estuviera en lo correcto aumentaban.-

-¿Estas segura que no puedes ver lo que hay detrás de ti Sharin?- Pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-Si, estoy segura, es como si tuviera mi vista normal, simplemente no puede ver que hay detrás de mi si no volteo.- Naruto sintió como Hinata apretaba su mano, sabia que estaba asustada, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído.

-Sharin estará bien, es la hija de la mujer mas valiente que he conocido y del Hokage naranja numero uno de Konoha, que además salvo al mundo. Hinata volvió a sonreír, miro al suelo por un momento, pero al levantar la mirada de nuevo, estaba más decidida.-

-¿Qué pasa mama?, ¿porque no puedo ver que hay detrás de mi?-

-No te preocupes hija es normal, como eres una principiante tal vez tus ojos aun no pueden usar la visión de 360°.- Pero Hinata sabia que no era así, la primera vez que se usa el Byakugan, el usuario cuenta con el grado suficiente para ver detrás suyo, y con una radio de vista de 50 m.-

-Bien, ahora pasemos al siguiente ejercicio. Esta vez quiero que enfoques tu mirada hacia el norte, 50 m adelante detrás de las murallas deje una hoja de papel con otra palabra, dime que palabra es.-

-Esta vez Sharin estaba dispuesta a esforzarse al máximo para ver que palabra era, podía sentir como su rango de vista avanzaba por el campo de entrenamiento, después pasaba por el jardín, pasaba por las paredes y unos arboles que se encontraban dentro de las murallas, sentía que estaba cerca pero de un momento a otro su vista dejo de avanzar, simplemente se detuvo, ya no podía ver que estaba mas allá de los arboles.-

-Mama lo siento, no puedo ver que hay mas allá de los arboles.- Hinata se sintió triste de nuevo, pero esta vez ya no estaba asustada, su hija necesitaba que su madre fuera valiente, así que tranquilizo a su hija.

-No importa Sharin, lo que importa es que tienes visión telescópica y de rayos X, solo que te falta practicar para poder ver mas lejos, pero es normal.- Los arboles estaban a 25 m, eso quería decir que Sharin solo podía ver la mitad de lo que en realidad ve a primera vista el Byakugan.-

-Ahora el ultimo ejercicio. Esta vez quiero que enfoques tus ojos en mí, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que ves.-

-Puedo ver tus canales de chakra, e…tto…, también puedo ver tu flujo de chakra, e…tto…, y listo, si creo que es lo único.-

-¿Segura que es todo lo que puedes ver Sharin?, ¿no puedes ver mis puntos de chakra?-

-Lo siento mama, papa, creo que no soy tan buena como ustedes.- Con las palabras de Sharin, Naruto y Hinata no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes, incluso Senkō se sintió mal por su hermana, no era culpa de ella. Cuando Naruto se disponía a hablar, Kurama lo interrumpió.

-Que tipo de padres son ustedes, solo están haciéndola sentir mal.- Naruto contesto en su mente

-Disculpa Kurama, pero esto fue tu idea.-Dijo Naruto un poco molesto y confundido

-Me han malinterpretado, pero eso ya no importa. Bien, ya vimos lo que no puede hacer, ahora veamos los verdaderos talentos de tu hija…Naruto.- Kurama parecía saber algo que Hinata y el desconocían, pero escucharlo hablar así de su hija lo hiso sentirse emocionado.

-¿De que talentos hablas Kurama?- Pregunto Naruto en su mente.

Jajajaja, lo he estado analizando, pero no desesperes, lo veras por ti mismo. Ahora yo daré las indicaciones, y quiero que tú se las repitas a ella…Naruto.

-Bien, lo que digas Kurama.- Hinata vio como una insinuación de sonrisa salía por la boca de Naruto, ¿en que estaba pensando que se encontraba así?

-Quiero que le digas que vea directamente hacia el sol, después pregúntale que es lo que ve.-

-¿Estas loco?, el sol esta muy brillante hoy, si lo ve directamente se lastimará la vista y con el Byakugan el daño aumentara.-

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí…Naruto, además si le lastima la vista que rápidamente desvié la mirada.-

-Bien. Sharin ahora yo probare tus habilidades, quiero que veas directamente al sol y me digas que es lo que ves, si la luz te lastima no dudes en desviar la mirada, ¿entendiste?- Hinata no pudo evitar alarmarse.

-Pero Naruto…-

No te preocupes Hinata, confía en mí.- Hinata vio en los ojos de Naruto esa mirada que siempre la había motivado a esforzarse, por lo que asintió con la cabeza.-

-Bien Sharin, ¿estas lista?-

-Si papa, lo haré.- Cuando levanto su mirada al cielo para ver el sol ella misma se sorprendió, podía verlo directamente, y sus ojos no se deslumbraban en ningún momento, incluso podía ver su forma circular perfecta.-

-¿Qué pasa Sharin?, ¿Qué ves?-

-Puedo verlo directamente sin ningún problema papa, es como un circulo amarillo y emite extraños colores.- En el interior de su cabeza, Naruto sintió como Kurama ligeramente se reía.-

-¿De que tanto te ríes Kurama?-

-Ja, esta es una de las cosas que deduje, los ojos de Sharin pueden regular la luz de una manera increíble, eso quiere decir que puede ver en la luz más brillante, o en la más espesa oscuridad. En una batalla puede ser muy útil, al poder regular la luz de esa manera no puede confundirse con efectos ópticos y prácticamente es imposible obstruir su vista, eso quiere decir también que puede ver las longitudes de onda que son invisibles incluso para el Byakugan. Ahora quiero que le digas que centre tu mirada en tus ojos, y le preguntes que es lo que ve.- Naruto por un momento se sintió feliz de que las habilidades de su hija no solo fueran menores a las del Byakugan.

-Bien Sharin, ahora veme a los ojos, y dime que es lo que puedes ver.-

-Si, e…tto…, al igual que con mama puedo ver tus canales y flujo de chakra. Por un momento Naruto se sintió decepcionado, pensaba que le iba a decir algo increíble.

-Espera, puedo ver algo mas, es como si hubiera algo mas dentro de ti, una presencia extraña… y creo que esa parte de ti quiere hacerme daño.- Naruto en verdad se sorprendió al principio, pero cuando vio a su hija retroceder con una expresión de miedo se sintió confundido, después escucho la voz de Kurama volviéndose a reír.

-Jajaja, esta niña es interesante, puede verme atreves de ti y parece que no solo heredo tu habilidad para sentir las malas intenciones, si no que la supero.-

-¿A que te refieres Kurama?-

-Ella no solo puede sentir las malas intenciones, también puede verlas. Por un momento tuve la intención de hacerle daño, solo para confirmar mis sospechas, espero no te ofendas.-

-Bien, ya que verdaderamente no fue tu intención, no me ofenderé.- Naruto estaba molesto, pero aun así sabia que Kurama no le haría daño a su hija.

-Jajaja, por supuesto que fue mi intención hacerle daño, de lo contrario no hubiera funcionado, estaba apunto de intentar tomar control de tu cuerpo y atacarla, pero ello se dio cuenta, por eso retrocedió.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquilo Naruto, no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado seguro que así seria. Ahora tengo una última cosa que confirmar.-

-Si, pues ya no estoy tan seguro de dejarte hacerlo.- Contesto Naruto con una voz más seria.

-Esta vez ella no tiene que hacer nada, y no te preocupes ya no correrá peligro. Dile a Hinata que use su Byakugan al máximo, y que vea con detalle sus canales y flujos de chakra.-

-Bien Kurama, espero esta vez no pase nada que asuste a Sharin. Hinata quiero que uses tu Byakugan al máximo para ver con detalle los canales y flujo de chakra de Sharin.-

-Si, Naruto. ¡Byakugan!- Hinata enfoco su vista al máximo, al principio no vio nada inusual, pero al centrarse en cierto punto logro ver algo extraño.- ¿Qué es esto?-.

-¿Que pasa Hinata?

-El flujo de chakra de Sharin es algo que jamás había visto, partes de su chakra están fuera y dentro de los canales, unas partes incluso fluyen por sus venas.- De nuevo Kurama empezó a reír.

-Jajaja, bien, esto último confirma que tu hija ha desarrollado un nuevo Dōjutsu, y si me permites agregar, uno bastante poderoso. Esta última habilidad que ha visto Hinata con su Byakugan, proviene de tu clan, el clan Uzumaki.-

-¿Habilidad especial?-

-Jamás te has preguntado la razón por las que tus heridas sanaban tan rápido, o porque se cuenta que los miembros del clan Uzumaki vivían tanto.

-Si yo me recuperaba rápido era gracias a tu chakra.-

Es cierto, pero esa no es la única razón. La otra razón es simple, y me di cuenta ya que todos mis Jinchūriki fueron del clan Uzumaki. La gran longevidad y acelerada regeneración de este clan radica en las células. De manera inconsciente el chakra de los miembros del clan Uzumaki escapa de los canales de chakra y se traspasaba a las células, acelerando de manera increíble su curación y durabilidad, claro esto no funcionaria si las células no tuvieran una característica especial, una característica que solo poseen las células de los miembros del clan.

¿Cuál?-Pregunto Naruto verdaderamente interesado.-

-Las células del clan Uzumaki son transmisoras y receptoras de chakra a un 100%. Eso quiere decir que pueden recibir y transportar el chakra sin ningún problema por cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Además hay algo me hace creer que Sharin puede controlar esta habilidad a voluntad. Si es así, no solo seria capaz de curarse al instante con solo desearlo, también podría hacer Ninjutsu sin necesidad de usar sellos manuales.

-Espera entiendo lo de curarse, pero lo de ¿usar Ninjutsu sin sellos?-

-Los sellos se utilizan para moldear el chakra, pero si Sharin lograra controlar esta habilidad, podría usar sus mismas células para moldearlo, esto no solo le permitiría hacer una técnica sin sellos, si no que sería mucho más rápido de lo habitual.- Naruto no podía evitar sentirse extraño, por un lado estaba feliz de las increíbles habilidades del nuevo Dōjutsu de su hija, pero por otro estaba preocupado, este tema causaría mucha controversia que seguro afectaría a su familia y su entorno en general.

-Gracias Kurama, por aclarar todo esto, sin ti estaríamos perdidos.-

-Recuerda que estoy dentro de ti y se lo que piensas en este momento, pero no te preocupes, sabrás como manejarlo, y si no lo haces intentare destruir de nuevo esta aldea, entendiste.- Naruto sabia que esa era la forma de Kurama para no sonar tan cursi al animarlo

-Gracias Kurama.-

-Listo Hinata, ya puedes relajar tus ojos, todo esta confirmado. Kurama tenía razón.-

-¿Quién es Kurama, y en que tenía razón?- Pregunto Sharin.

-Kurama es un amigo que vive dentro de mí, y en verdad siente haberte asustado, y tenía razón en que eres mas especial de lo que crees.- Naruto cargo a su hija y le dio un beso.-Estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora quiero que vayas a darte un baño, te has esforzado mucho y ahora estas muy sudada.-

-Si, papa.- La niña se fue muy feliz al saber que su padre no estaba decepcionado de sus habilidades. A lo lejos Senkō observaba a su hermana con un poco de celos, pero estaba feliz por ella.

-Que pasa Naruto, porque te ves tan diferente, ¿que sabes que yo no se?-

-Entremos Hinata, te lo contare todo.-


	9. Capítulo 9: El reflejo de Naruto

**El reflejo de Naruto**

Cuando Hinata escucho acerca del nuevo Dōjutsu de Sharin, al igual que Naruto se sintió extraña. Por un lado estaba feliz e impresionada por las increíbles habilidades que poseía su hija, pero por otro lado sabia lo que seguía de esta situación y eso no era tan alentador.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto?- Pregunto Hinata mas tranquila

-Mañana voy a convocar una reunión con todos los jefes del clan y Shinobis de alto rango con experiencia y mi confianza. Ellos necesitan saber de esto y también necesito escuchar su opinión y consejo, se que no voy a contar con el apoyo de todos pero yo no voy a ocultar esto como si me avergonzara de las habilidades de mi hija, porque no es así; de hecho no podría sentirme mas orgullosos de ella.- Hinata bajo su mirada e hiso una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-

-Has madurado mucho ¿lo sabías? Ahora me doy cuenta que me enamore del chico indicado.- Hinata le dio un beso y después lo abrazo.

-Gracias, Naruto.-Le susurró Hinata al oído. Cuando se separaron ella volvió a comentarle algo.

-Naruto, hay otra cosa que quiero comentarte.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Cuando me pediste que usara el Byakugan para analizar a Sharin, alcance a ver a Senkō escondido de tras de una columna observándonos, se veía molesto. Tenemos que hablar con el.-

-No, yo lo hare, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con el y quisiera aprovechar esta situación para hacerlo.- Hinata asintió con la cabeza, Naruto se levanto para dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo.

- Senkō, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Si, padre.-Naruto corrió la puerta, volvió a cerrarla y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-Tu madre me comento que te vio como nos observabas en el entrenamiento, y que no te veías muy bien.- Senkō se impresiono, no esperaba que su padre estuviera ahí porque lo habían visto.

-Pero ¿Cómo?, me escondí muy bien.-

-No olvides que tu madre es una excelente usuaria del Byakugan, puede ver los que este alrededor de ella a 50 metros de distancia.-

-Si, lo había olvidado, desearía también tener el Byakugan y que al igual que mi hermana, estén orgullosos de mí.-

-Así que es por eso. No se de lo que hablas Senkō, pero por supuesto que estamos orgullosos de ti.-

-Pero yo no tengo nada especial padre, algo que me de ventaja sobre los demás, yo no soy especial como ustedes.-

-Je, se como te sientes.-

-No te creo padre. Tu eres el Hokage y el shinobi mas fuerte de esta aldea y por lo que he leído en los libros de mi hermana, también eres el mas fuerte de toda la historia de Konoha, tal vez también eres el mas fuerte de todo el mundo.

-Jajajaja. Acaso no decía en ese libro que reprobé el examen de graduación 2 veces.-

-¿Qué?, ¿es en serio padre?-

-Por tu expresión diría que no viene nada de eso en los libros de tu hermana, hablare con la editorial de Konoha para que incluyan eso. Pero si, estoy hablando en serio. Cuando era pequeño yo estaba muy solo, no le agradaba a la gente y la verdad no era un buen ninja, y fallaba todas las pruebas. Pero solo falto que alguien creyera en mí, y por el deseo de proteger a esa persona me hice muy fuerte, y por fin logre pasar mi examen. Después me asignaron a un equipo pero no creas que las cosas mejoraron, al igual que tu te sientes en este momento a comparación de tu hermana yo me sentía así a comparación de mi compañero. El era mas guapo que yo, mas inteligente que yo, mas fuerte que yo, mas popular que yo, prácticamente era un mejor ninja y al igual que tu hermana, el tenía una habilidad especial que lo hacía aún mas genial, por eso lo escogí como mi rival. Pero en ningún momento me considere inferior a el, porque sabía en el fondo que el y yo compartíamos algo en común, y eso era el deseo de esforzarnos para alcanzar nuestras metas; veras lo que lo hacia tan increíble no eran sus habilidades especiales, o su linaje, lo que en verdad lo hacia tan fuerte era su esfuerzo, así que yo nunca me rendí y al igual que el comencé a esforzarme mas y mas hasta que logre hacerle saber que yo también era fuerte y que jamás de dejaría vencer, y así fue como me gane su reconocimiento y amistad. Y creo que sabes de quien estoy hablando, después de todo es el padre de tu mejor amigo.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke era tu rival?

-Es mi rival, y también mi amigo. Veras Senkō, tu no necesitas una habilidad especial o un talento nato para ser un gran Shinobi, lo único que necesitas es que alguien confíe en ti, esforzarte y rodearte de amigos que te apoyen, veras que todo eso compensara lo demás. Yo creo en ti, ya tienes amigos, ahora solo falta que te esfuerces.-

-Gracias padre.-

-Sabes que cuando te veo, me veo mi mismo.- Senkō se emociono.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, pero con algunas diferencias.- Senkō, se desanimo un poco.

-¿Cuáles?-

-Que tu no eres rubio como yo, y que tienes dos cosas que te podrían ayudar a superarme.-

-De verdad, super ¿cuales son?-

-Tu juventud, y que te gusta leer, porque yo casi nunca leo jajajaja.- Senkō comenzó a reírse también.

-Bueno, quiero que te cambies y te prepares para entrenar, hoy tengo mucho tiempo libre y te quiero enseñar unas técnicas secretas súper geniales.-

-¿De verdad papa?-

-Claro que sí, de veras. Naruto se levanto y le dijo a su hijo que lo esperaría afuera.-


	10. Capitulo 10: La Élite de Konoha

**La Reunión de la Élite de Konoha**

Naruto se estaba preparando para asistir a la reunión que había convocado, estaba un poco cansado después del duro entrenamiento que tuvo con su hijo, pero también estaba sorprendido de la determinación y esfuerzo que ponía Senkō en cada ejercicio.

-Bueno Hinata es hora de irme, te veré en la tarde.-

-Espera Naruto, yo iré contigo, voy a estar a tu lado.-

-¿Estas segura Hinata?, va a estar tu abuelo y también tu padre, probablemente la situación se ponga incómoda para ti.-

-No me importa lo que piense mi abuelo de mi, tampoco me importa como me haga sentir, al igual que tu quiero proteger a mi hija, así que es mi deber estar ahí.- Naruto sonrío, la tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos.

Finalmente se habían reunido todos. La mayoría se preguntaba porque el Hokage los había citado en una reunión tan repentina y las preguntas y sospechas aumentaba cuando veían que en la reunión solo había ninjas de alto tango. En el fondo una rubia se veía un poco irritada, al parecer le molestaba estar ahí, cuando Naruto paso a sentarse a su lugar como Hokage, Ino no pudo evitar comentarle algo.

-Oye Naruto, ¿que te sucede?, por que nos citas en Domingo. Por fin Sai y yo tendríamos una cena romántica después de mucho tiempo.-Una peli rosa pareció molestarse con el comentario, por lo que también opino.

-Oye Ino ya cálmate, esta bien que tengas esa confianza con Naruto, pero también recuerda que el es el Hokage. Dirígete a el con mas respeto.-

-Claro para ti es más fácil decirlo, tú ya lograste amarrarte a Sasuke, ¿y quien sabe como lo hiciste he? ahí luego me dices el secreto pero si es brujería mejor no porque yo le tengo miedo a esas cosas.- Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco, levanto su puño y comenzó a hablar molesta.

-¿Qué dijiste Ino cerda?, me las vas a pagar, si Sasuke esta conmigo es por amor, arghh Cha!- Antes de que partiera la mesa en la que todos estaban sentados alrededor, Sasuke la detuvo.

-Sakura ya basta, Ino siempre ha sido así contigo, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.-

-Si Sakura-Chan, relájate.- Dijo Naruto con una risa nerviosa.

Sakura se relajó, volvió a tomar su lugar, pero aun veía a Ino con ojos de furía.

-Bien, créanme que la razón por la que todos están aquí es de suma importancia por eso cite a Ninjas de alta experiencia y rango, como también a los lideres de los clanes en Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke líder del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura mi asistente y subjefe del cuerpo de ninjas médicos, Yamanaka Ino cabeza del clan Yamanaka, Nara Shikamaru líder del clan Nara, Akimichi Chōji líder del clan Akimichi, Aburame Shino líder del clan Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka líder del clan Inuzuka, Hyūga Hiashi líder del clan Hyūga, Hatake Kakashi mi consejero, Shizune jefe del cuerpo de ninjas médicos, capitán Yamato líder del Escuadrón de operaciones especiales ANBU, así como otros Jōnin de mi confianza, consejeros y acompañantes. Si los he citado aquí, es porque hace unos días descubrí algo de suma importancia, algo que tiene que ser tratado con responsabilidad, no pienso seguir haciendo rodeos así que seré directo.- Hinata estaba sentada al lado izquierdo Naruto, tomándolo de la mano bajo la mesa, cuando Naruto se dispuso a revelar la información, apretó su mano con nerviosismo.-Mi hija a desarrollado un nuevo Dōjutsu.- Después de la revelación de Naruto, se produjo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Naruto?-

-Si Sasuke, ha sido confirmado por el mismo Kurama, la explicación y las características parecen tener mucho sentido entre si.-

-¿Como pasó esto Naruto?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-Al parecer es producto de la combinación de mi linaje con el de Hinata donde también intervino el chakra de Kurama.-

-Vaya vaya, esto si que es un fastidio.- Respondió Shikamaru un poco preocupado.

-Debe haber una manera de manejar esta situación.- Agregó Shino.

-Esto es lo que pasa Hiashi, cuando dejas que los miembros del clan hagan lo que quieran. Gracias a la insolencia e imprudencia de tu hija, no solo se ha puesto en riesgo a esta aldea, si no que has propiciado una situación que jamás debió pasar y todo esto por ¿Amor?, jamás debiste permitir que se casara con ese niño del clan Uzumaki, jamás debiste permitir que el Byakugan saliera del clan.- La reunión se puso un poco mas tensa, después del duro comentario del anciano Hyūga, algunos lo miraban con desprecio. Sakura hiso un comentario para intentar relajar las cosas.

-Tranquilo Hideki-Sama, creo que esta exagerando las cosas.-

-Te equivocas Sakura, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la manera de pensar de este anciano, las cosas en realidad son mas graves de lo que parecen.- Comento Sasuke de una manera tranquila pero directa, para hacer pensar a los reunidos.

-¿A que te refieres Sasuke?- Kakashi interrumpió y decidió explicarle a Sakura

-Piénsalo Sakura. Desde que termino la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, la situación ha estado muy tensa con las pequeñas aldeas. Durante la guerra, las cinco grandes aldeas se hicieron muy unidas y formaron un vínculo de amistad y confianza muy fuerte. Debido a esto las pequeñas aldeas han comenzado a preocuparse, ya que creen que esta gran amistad puede llevar a su desaparición. Piensan que en cualquier momento las cinco grandes aldeas se unirán para expandir su poder y lograr tener un control total en los demás países, propiciando así la existencia de solo cinco aldeas Ninja.-

-¿Qué?, pero eso es imposible Kakashi-Sensei, ninguna de las cinco grandes aldeas trataría de hacer algo así.-

-Eso es porque tú experimentaste en carne propia el valor y honestidad de la Alianza Shinobi, pero ellos desconocen todo eso. Ellos siguen creyendo que amistades entre aldeas conllevan a la guerra.- Sakura comprendió lo que Kakashi-Sensei decía, ya había escuchado de esta situación antes pero no sabía que fuera tan grave.

-Además la situación empeora cuando se sabe que Uchiha Sasuke, quien fue un criminal de rango S, perteneció a Akatsuki y mato al Hokage Shimura Danzō e incluso a su mismo hermano, es intimo amigo del séptimo Hokage.- Todos los reunidos no podían creer que el anciano hiciera recordar esos oscuros sucesos del pasado. Incluso Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlo de una forma amenazante.

-Je, yo no suelo sacrificar tan fácilmente a las personas que amo como usted anciano tonto, son las personas secas como usted la razón por la que los jóvenes buscan retribución. No espero que lo entienda, usted no da perdón a cambio, cree que sacrificando a los demás va a logar proteger a la aldea.- Tanto el anciano como Sasuke no paraban de verse de manera desafiante. Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke, para darle a entender que estaba a su lado, y que lo apoyaría.

-Bien ya basta, creo que se ha opinado lo suficiente. La razón por la que los cite aquí no es solo para escuchar lo que tengan que decir, ya he tomado una decisión y esa es informar de esta situación a los cinco grandes Kage, por lo que necesito de los mejores ninjas.- Dijo Naruto de una manera seria e imponente.

-Acaso esta loco, como Hokage usted dijo que manejaría esta situación con responsabilidad, lo mejor es ocultar a esta niña y prohibirle usar sus habilidades.-

-Esa niña es mi hija, y su biznieta, pero no se porque no me sorprende que piense de esa manera viejo. El punto es que jamás permitiré que pase algo así, son ese tipo de acciones las que se prestan a malas interpretaciones, yo no tengo nada que esconder a mis compañeros Kage y necesitan saber de esto para poder tomar una decisión conjunta.

-Esta Bien, hagan lo que quieran pero no contaras con el apoyo del clan Hyūga. Es hora de irnos Hiashi.- Hinata voltio a ver a su padre, pero el no respondía, tenía su cabeza ligeramente inclinada, por lo que no tenía contacto visual con nadie. Finalmente se levanto y se marcho en silencio, mientras Hinata derramaba lágrimas y también inclinaba su cabeza para no revelar que estaba llorando.

-Bien, al seguir aquí quiere decir que cuento con su apoyo. Como sabrán muchos, en estos momentos ya no es seguro enviar mensajes por medio de aves. Se ha descubierto que las pequeñas aldeas han estado pendientes de los mensajes que se envían entre las cinco grandes aldeas y los han estado interceptando. Es por eso que este mensaje solo puede ser enviado por medio de ninjas de rango Jōnin, así que necesito de sus talentos o el de miembros de sus clanes para esta misión. Si es posible mañana a primera hora partirán los equipos hacia las cuatro grandes aldeas.


	11. Cap 11: La Misión y el nuevo Dōjutsu

**La Misión y el nuevo Dōjutsu**

Después de la reunión, los jefes del clan y ninjas que asistieron informaron a los demás Jōnin de alta experiencia para llevar a cabo la misión. Después de ser notificados, se dirigieron al techo del Edificio Central de Konoha, donde el Hokage los esperaba para dar a conocer los detalles de la misión.

-Bien, como ya se les ha sido informado, esta misión consiste en la entrega de datos e información de suma importancia que tienen que ser entregados a los cuatro grandes Kage de las cuatro grandes aldeas. Irán en equipos de tres, la información no esta contenida en ningún tipo de documento, la información la lleva uno de sus capitanes los cuales tendrán que proteger por si se presenta algún inconveniente.

-Disculpe Hokage-kun, si esta información es tan importante, ¿Por qué no la entrega un escuadrón en vez de un equipo?-

-Cejotas-San, el enemigo desconoce por completo que esta información será enviada a las cuatro grandes aldeas, un escuadrón de Jōnin llamaría demasiado la atención, además este recorrido será muy largo, entre menos sean mayor será la rapidez con la que entreguen el mensaje.-

-Entendido Hokage-Kun.-

-¿Pero exactamente quien es el enemigo Naruto?, creía que estábamos en paz- Pregunto Ten Ten.

-El enemigo no existe como tal Ten Ten, pero pueden considerar como enemigo a cualquier ninja que los ataque o intente acceder a la información, a eso es a lo que me refería. Pero en realidad no hay mucho de que preocuparse, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que se encuentren con un enemigo en esta misión, en realidad escogí a ninjas de rango Jōnin por que además de su experiencia cuentan con una gran condición y el viaje será largo jejeje.-

-Bien, ahora asignare a los equipos:

Equipo Kumogakure

-Maito Gai

-Rock Lee

-Inuzuka Kiba

-¿Qué?, pero Naruto, ¿porque tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que ellos?-

-Jejeje, lo siento Kiba, pero ustedes son los tres Jōnin con mejor condición, por eso los escogí para ir al lugar mas lejano.-

-Escucha Lee, ahora eres un Jōnin mas joven que yo, por lo que espero que llegues antes, no puedo esperar menos de ti.- Dijo Gai-Sensei con el optimismo de siempre.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Gai-Sensei.-

-También espero lo mismo de ti Kiba.- Dijo Gai-Sensei, volteando su mirada a Kiba.

-A mi no me metan es sus tonterías, además se supone que tenemos que llegar juntos.-

-Me gusta esa actitud Kiba, quiere decir que piensas seguir nuestro ritmo, perfecto. ¡Vamos Lee!, no podemos pedir nada mejor que salir con el amanecer.

-E…esperen, eso no fue lo que quise decir.- Dijo Kiba realmente fastidiado

-¡Hagámoslo Gai-Sensei!- Después de eso, Rock Lee y Gai salieron disparados como un rayo. Kiba se quedo con los ojos en blanco, pero Naruto se acerco y le susurro algo al oído.

-No te preocupes Kiba, una considerable parte del viaje es en bote, ahí podrás disfrutar como el optimismo de Cejotas-Sensei se viene abajo por los mareos, y si Cejotas-San es tan parecido a su Sensei seguramente le pasara lo mismo.- Kiba pareció mostrar una cara de alivio, después junto con Akamaru salieron detrás de Gai y Lee.

-Bien y ahora el segundo equipo:

Equipo Kirigakure

-Shiranui Genma

-Ebisu

-Aburame Shino

-El tercer equipo:

Equipo Iwagakure

-Namiashi Raidō

-Hagane Kotetsu

-Kamizuki Izumo

-Y Finalmente el cuarto:

Equipo Sunagakure

-Uchiha Sakura

-Yamanaka Ino

-Ten Ten

-Bien, ¡vayan!- Todos desaparecieron, para dirigirse a su objetivo.-

-Ahh Kakashi-Sensei, me hubiera gustado enviar a Sasuke a una de estas misiones, hace mucho que no sale en una misión, y es un desperdicio porque es uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de esta aldea.-

-Estoy de acuerdo Naruto, pero tú sabes como están las cosas aun, la gente parece temerle todavía a Sasuke, y el lo sabe, por eso rechaza constantemente tus misiones.- Naruto levantó la mirada al cielo y dijo:

-Eso no será por mucho tiempo, cualquiera que lo vea a los ojos se daría cuenta que es una buena persona y que ya no existe esa oscuridad que solía acechar a los Uchiha.-

-¿Hablaban de mí?-

-Sasuke, ¿que haces aquí?- Pregunto Naruto

-Veo que ya todos partieron así que te lo diré. Tengo interés en ver ese nuevo Dōjutsu.-

-Ahora que Sasuke ha tocado el tema, a mí también me llama la atención conocer a tu hija Naruto. Después de todo, es necesario saber sus habilidades, y ya que también poseemos un Dōjutsu, te podríamos ser de ayuda.- Comento Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no podría pedir a mejores Shinobis para esto, pero les advierto, es un Dōjutsu genial jajaja.-

-Je, el Sharingan sigue siendo el Dōjutsu más fuerte que hay.- Comento Sasuke con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.-

-Quisieras Sasuke, este nuevo Dōjutsu es más genial, de veras.-

Mientras tanto Kakashi pensaba:

-Aaaah, uno es Hokage y el otro líder de su clan, pero encuentran tiempo para seguir fastidiándose.-

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, se encontraban por llegar al portón de acero de la casa del clan Uzumaki.

-Vaya vaya, pero que increíbles hogares les hicieron a ustedes dos.- Comento Kakashi un poco sorprendido.

-Jajajaja, gracias Kakashi-Sensei, si quiere puedo mandarle a construir uno para su clan.-

-¿Qué?, ¿a que te refieres?-

-Ni usted puede esconder el hecho de que tenga descendencia Kakashi-Sensei.- Comento Sasuke de una manera muy relajada.

-Así es Kakashi-Sensei, incluso sabemos que es niña, aunque no hemos podido averiguar su nombre, díganos como se llama.-

-¿Qué?, ¿y desde cuando saben eso?- Comento Kakashi realmente sorprendido.

-Eso no importa Kakashi sensei, ande, díganos su nombre.-

-Si saben que es niña de seguro saben su edad, así que sabrán su nombre a su debido tiempo.-

-Pero Kakashi-Sensei, ¿cuando será eso?-

-Tonto, sabemos que ella tiene tres años de edad como nuestros hijos, el se refiere a que sabremos quien es cuando entre a la Academia Ninja.-

-Argg, ya lo sabía Sasuke.-

-¿Es aquí Naruto?-

-Si Kakashi-Sensei, bien entremos.

Los tres cruzaron por el patio y el jardín para finalmente llegar a la casa de Naruto.

-Hinata ya llegue, tenemos invitados.-

-Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-Kun, bienvenidos. ¿Les sirvo un poco de té?

-No gracias Hinata, estamos aquí para ver a Sharin.- Comento Kakashi con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquila Hinata, Kakashi-Sensei y Sasuke están aquí para ayudarnos con las nuevas habilidades de Sharin.- Comento Naruto con una sonrisa que relajo a Hinata.-Por cierto, ¿donde esta?-

-Esta afuera, practicando lanzamiento de Shurikens.-

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Hinata salieron al patio de entrenamiento para ver a Sharin.

-Sharin, ven necesito que conozcas a unos amigos míos.- Naruto gritó para que su hija lo escuchara.-

-Si papa.- La niña muy emocionada corrió hacia su padre.

-Mira, el es Kakashi-Sensei, fue mi maestro y es uno de los ninjas mas inteligentes, sabios y fuertes de esta aldea. Y el es Uchiha Sasuke, el padre del mejor amigo de tu hermano, y al igual que yo uno de los mejores Shinobis de Konoha.

-Hola Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-Sama.- Los saludo Sharin con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Hola- Contestó Kakashi.

-Que tal- Contestó Sasuke.

-Bueno, ellos están aquí para ver tus nuevas habilidades, ¿estas lista para mostrarles tu nuevo talento?-

-Si papa. ¡Byakugan!- Ni siquiera Sasuke pudo esconder su impresión, los ojos de Sharin eran idénticos a los de Naruto cuando utilizaba el chakra del Kyūbi.

-Bueno Naruto, Hinata, me puedo imaginar como se sintieron la primera vez que la vieron.- Comento Kakashi sorprendido.

-En la reunión dijiste que ya conocían las características y habilidades de este Dōjutsu.- Comento Sasuke de manera seria.

-Así es Sasuke. Una de sus habilidades es que si hace contacto visual contigo crea un enlace con tu mente, por medio de ese enlace puede saber tus intenciones al instante en que las piensas.- Sasuke se sorprendió y comenzó a hablar en su mente.

-¿Qué?, ¿en verdad puede hacer eso?, si es verdad estaría haciendo algo que ni el Sharingan puede hacer. Prácticamente, es una manera de saber lo que hará tu adversario.- Sasuke sonrió, y luego comento.

-Je, bien, me gustaría probar si es cierto. ¡Sharingan!...


	12. Cap 12: El Enemigo Natural del Sharingan

**El Enemigo Natural del Sharingan**

-Je, bien, me gustaría probar si es cierto. ¡Sharingan!...-

-Wow, sus ojos también cambian de aspecto, pero los suyos se ven mas bonitos Sasuke-Sama.- Contestó la niña impresionada por el Sharingan de Sasuke.

-Je, tu hija es muy sensata Naruto, creo que me agrada mas que tu.- Comento Sasuke con una mirada desafiante hacia Naruto.

-Ahh, cállate Sasuke. Sharin no digas eso tus ojos se ven mejor.-

-Bien, basta de bromas. Escucha Sharin, al igual que tu yo poseo un Dōjutsu, el Sharingan, estoy aquí para probar tus habilidades y ayudarte a mejorarlas. Ahora quiero que me mires a los ojos e intentes hacer ese enlace, quisiera saber si funciona aun cuando el oponente también posee un Dōjutsu.-

-Si Sasuke-Sama, e…tto, si creo que ya lo hice.-

-Hump, ¿estas segura?- Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido, en realidad ¿si había logrado hacer ese enlace con su Sharingan activado?, le parecía un poco ridículo, al menos debió haberlo sentido.-Cuando haces este enlace, puede saber las intenciones del contrincante al instante en que las piensa, ¿no es así?-.

-Si Sasuke-Sama-

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que voy a lanzar ahora y hacia donde?- Sasuke comenzó a mover su mano lentamente hacia su bolsa de herramientas ninja, y antes de que pudiera sacar el instrumento en el que estaba pensando, la niña contestó su pregunta.-

-Usted tiene la intención de lanzar un Kunai, al tronco que esta a lado derecho del que yo estaba utilizando para mi entrenamiento de Shuriken.- Sasuke no podía creerlo, la niña había logrado ver sus intenciones, y lo que era mas impresionante es que era capaz de verlas a través de su Sharingan. Naruto se percató del rostro de Sasuke, por lo que comenzó a fastidiarlo.

-Jajaja, que creías Sasuke, que con tu Sharingan eras inmune a las habilidades de mi hija, ahora puedes ver que no te estaba mintiendo.- Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido que no pudo contestarle nada a Naruto, simplemente se limito a sonreír y ser sincero.

-Je, tienes razón, tu hija es en verdad impresionante, aunque tengo una duda. Dime Sharin, ¿tienes que estar forzosamente viendo a los ojos a tu contrincante para saber sus intenciones?-

-Algo así Sasuke-Sama, cuando pierdo contacto visual con mi contrincante, puede mantener el enlace solo por 8 segundos, si no vuelvo a verlo a los ojos durante ese tiempo el enlace se rompe.-

-Ya veo, aun así es una técnica formidable. ¿Ya han pensado en nombres Naruto?, no creo que sea conveniente que le siga llamando Byakugan.-

-Pues estaba pensado en formar una composición con su nombre… pero creo que ese Dōjutsu ya existe jeje.- Contestó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-No hay que rompernos la mente pensando en un nombre, llamémoslo como lo que en realidad es, el Kitsugan _(ojo de zorro)._-Agregó Kakashi con una sonrisa.-

-Si, me gusta ese nombre Kakashi-Sensei.- Agregó Naruto igualmente con una sonrisa.

-A mi también papa.- Contestó la niña emocionada de saber que tenia una técnica nueva.

-Si es así, esta técnica de leer las intenciones se llamara Yōkai.- Comentó Sasuke.

-Me parece bien Sasuke, supongo que eres mejor que yo con los nombres jaja.- Agregó Naruto.

-A mi también me gusta el nombre Sasuke-Sama.-

-Bien. Ahora, aparte del Yōkai, ¿que otras habilidades tiene el Kitsugan?-

-Puede ver los canales y flujos de chakra a un nivel mas bajo que el Byakugan. Según Kurama el Kitsugan es capaz de regular la luz, es decir que puede ver con una luz cegadora o con una obscuridad absoluta, también menciono que es capaz de combinar las habilidades del Byakugan con mi linaje Uzumaki, para lograr transportar su flujo de chakra de los canales, a sus células, una vez que hace esto es capaz de curarse incluso mas rápido que yo y hacer cualquier Ninjutsu sin necesidad de usar sellos. También dijo algo de que podía ver las variadas longitudes de ondas electromagnéticas que la luz tiene, pero no entendí mucho de eso.- Contestó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Ahh, eres un distraído.- Comentó Sasuke con un suspiro.

-Hay vamos Sasuke, acaso tu también entiendes eso de ondas electromagnéticas, creo que jamás había escuchado de eso.-

-Si no hubieras faltado a tantas clases de Ciencia de los Elementos, entenderías un poco.-

-Se cree que las ondas electromagnéticas son un tipo de manipulación de forma de chakra superior incluso al Rasengan, Naruto, sin embargo es algo que no se ha confirmado del todo.- Comentó Kakashi

-¿A que se refiere Kakashi-Sensei?- Preguntó Naruto, realmente interesado.

-Las ondas electromagnéticas son invisibles incluso para el Byakugan, por lo que nadie ha podido desarrollar una técnica que utiliza esta forma de chakra, se podría decir que la vista penetrante del Byakugan utiliza esta forma pero en un nivel muy bajo.-

-Vaya, pensé que el Rasengan era la máxima técnica de manipulación de la forma de chakra.-

-Lo sigue siendo, como ya te lo he dicho, nadie ha confirmado que siquiera existan estas ondas electromagnéticas, pero que Kurama las haya mencionado me pone a pensar un poco.- Dijo Kakashi-Sensei con la mirada en el cielo.

-Tal vez se haya equivocado, no confío mucho en lo que salga de la boca de Naruto.- Comento Sasuke de una manera seria, lo cual lo hacia parecer mas gracioso.

-¿Q…que dijiste Sasuke?, ¡eso fue lo que el me dijo!- Replico Naruto molesto por el comentario de Sasuke

-Ya no importa, hay que avanzar con tu hija, por el momento concentrémonos en su habilidad para hacer fluir su chakra por todas sus células.-

-Bien, hagámoslo.-

-Puedes ver tus propios canales y flujos de chakra ¿No es así Sharin?-

-Si Sasuke-Sama.-

-Bien, es hora de que intentes transportar tu chakra de los canales, a tus células.-

-Ok, daré mi mejor esfuerzo Sasuke-Sama.-

-Hinata, usa tu Byakugan para ver si esta funcionando.- Comentó Naruto hacia su esposa.

-Si Naruto, ¡Byakugan!-

Sharin cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, podía sentir su flujo de chakra, y como podía moverlo de los canales a las células, le costaba trabajo, por lo que pensó que sería mejor si lo intentaba con los ojos abiertos, cuando los abrió se daba cuanta que era mas sencillo, ya que podía ver el chakra, después de 3 minutos, todo su chakra corría por sus venas, y órganos, prácticamente corría por todo su cuerpo, fuera de los canales de chakra.

-¿Qué ves Hinata?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Lo ha logrado, ha podido traspasar su flujo de chakra hacia sus células.- Contestó Hinata con una voz emocionada

-Cierto, mi Sharingan puede verlo.- Comento Sasuke.

-Así es, el mío también.- Comento Kakashi.

-Que lástima que no puedas verlo Naruto, je si tuvieras un Dōjutsu serías de mas ayuda.- Agregó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Arghh, ¡Sasuke!- Comento con una voz de fastidio.

-Ahora que lo has logrado Sharin, intenta hacer una técnica de naturaleza de chakra sin usar sellos.-

-No se ninguna Sasuke-Sama.-

-¿Qué has estado haciendo Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke con un tono de replica

-Discúlpeme señor Sasuke, pero yo soy Hokage y no he tenido tanto tiempo como tú para entrenar a mis hijos.- Sasuke sabía eso desde un principio, pero al igual que su amigo, a el le encantaba fastidiarlo.

-Bien, no importa, te enseñare el Goukakyuu no jutsu.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi hija es usuaria de Katon?-

-Es una intuición.-

-Jajajaja, ella es mi hija Sasuke, lo mas seguro es que sea usuaria de Fūton.-

-Bueno creo que aquí tengo un papel para saber su afinidad.- Kakashi sacó de su chaleco un pequeño papel que se utilizaba para saber el elemento del usuario.

-Toma Sharin, trata de concentrar tu chakra en este papel.- Kakashi le dio el papel a Sharin.

-Si Kakashi-Sensei.- Cuando Sharin tomo el pedazo de papel y concentro su chakra en el, este se quemo y se convirtió en cenizas.-

-¿Queeeeeeeee?- Naruto se quedo incrédulo ante la reacción del papel.

-Je, te lo dije.- Comento Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Bueno en realidad no importa que elemento use Sharin, ella sigue siendo mi hija.-

-Bien, le enseñare los sellos para que los practique.- Sasuke se agacho y comenzó a mostrarle los sellos a Sharin.-

-Bueno, creo que se hace tarde, tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Comento Kakashi-Sensei.-

-Esperen, hay una ultima prueba que quiero hacer. Tengo que saber si el Kitsugan al igual que el Byakugan es inmune a los Genjutsus.

-Ja, por favor Sasuke, claro que lo es.-Comento Naruto de manera orgullosa.

-Veamos si es cierto. ¡_Mangekyō Sharingan!-_

_-Espera, ¿usaras el Tsukuyomi en mi hija?, ¿acaso estas loco?-_

_-No tiene caso usar un Genjutsu cualquiera, además puedo evitar esos efectos secundarios que te mandan al hospital como a Kakashi-Sensei, pero tienes razón, sin tu permiso no lo haré.- Naruto voltio a ver a Hinata, ella parecía confiar en Sasuke, si ella lo hacía entonces no había razón para no intentarlo._

_-Esta bien Sasuke, confío en ti.- Sasuke sonrió y voltio a ver a Sharin._

_-Wow Sasuke-Sama, sus ojos ahora se ven más geniales.-_

_-Je, gracias. Escucha tu sabes que son los Genjutsus ¿no es así?-_

_-Si, si lo se Sasuke-Sama.-_

_-Bien, ¿también sabias que los _Dōjutsu son capaces de ver a través de los Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu?-

-No, eso no lo sabía Sasuke-Sama.-

-No importa, lo que queremos comprobar es si tú también cuentas con esta resistencia, yo usare un Genjutsu especial que tengo en mis ojos, y tratare de inducirte en el. No te preocupes no te pasara nada, una vez que caigas te liberaré de el. ¿Estas lista?-

-Si Sasuke-Sama.- En su mente Sasuke se rió, ella era igual de valiente que su padre y su madre, lo cual por un momento lo conmovió.

-Bien, aquí voy. ¡_Tsukuyomi!- Sasuke inició la técnica, pero aunque veía directamente a los ojos de Sharin, no sentía que tuviera efecto, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que el Kitsugan no podía caer en Genjutsus, ni si quiera en el Tsukuyomi.-No hay duda, este nuevo _Dōjutsu en verdad es impresionante, no pude someterla a mi Genjutsu-.

_-Jajaja, ¿ves?, eres genial Sharin, te dije que estábamos orgullosos de ti. Naruto levanto a su hija, la beso y la puso sobre su cabeza.-_

_-Veamos, el Kitsugan es capaz de leer las intenciones del contrincante por medio del _Yōkai_, incluso si este posee un _Dōjutsu, también existe la gran posibilidad de que utilice Ninjutsu sin sellos por lo cual la habilidad de copiar del Sharingan no sirve de mucho, tampoco puede caer en Genjutsu, supongo que eso lo hace el enemigo natural del Sharingan.- Dijo Kakashi de manera relajada lo cual hiso pensar un poco a Sasuke.

-Si, también pensé lo mismo.- Comento Sasuke de manera seria.

-Yo no puedo usar el Yōkai si usa su _Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke-Sama.- Comento Sharin con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentada en los hombros de su padre.-_

_-¿Qué dijiste Sharin?- Pregunto Sasuke verdaderamente interesado._

_-Cuando me miro a los ojos con su Mangekyō Sharingan intente hacer el _Yōkai, pero no pude, el enlace no funcionaba.-

-Vaya, quien lo diría, tal vez el _Mangekyō Sharingan no pueda someter al Kitsugan con su Tsukuyomi, pero si puede defenderse de su _Yōkai. Bien es hora de que me vaya, fue un gusto conocerte Sharin, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, nos vemos.- Kakashi desapareció en una nube de Humo.

-Adios Kakashi-Sensei.- Dijeron Sharin, Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo. Pero Sasuke parecía un poco distraído por el comentario de Kakashi.-

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?-

-Nada Naruto, creo que es hora de que yo también me retire, los veré luego, fue un gusto conocerte Sharin.-

-Igualmente Sasuke-Sama.- Sasuke al igual que Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.


	13. Cap 13: Las Razones del peligro

**Las Razones del peligro**

El equipo Sunagakure, Uchiha Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y Ten Ten estaba movilizándose rápido para llegar lo mas pronto posible a su destino cuando una rubia decidió relajar las cosas con un comentario.

-¡Que bien!, las tres Kunoichis mas hermosas de Konoha en una misión juntas.-

-Jaja, estoy de acuerdo, pero me gustaría que también estuviera Hinata, para que seamos cuatro.- Respondió Ten Ten

-¿Te sigue atormentando eso Ten Ten?, aunque Hinata hubiera estado disponible para esta misión una de nosotras hubiera sido separada del equipo, tu escuchaste a Naruto "un escuadrón de Jōnin llamaría demasiado la atención y quitaría velocidad al grupo".- Comentó Sakura.

-No es por lo de la misión. Anoche fui a verla, y tenía los ojos un poco rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Cuando le pregunte que le pasaba solo me dijo que tenía problemas con su padre, y cuando le pregunte ¿Por qué? Me dijo que tenía que ver con cosas del clan, sinceramente ya no se que creer.

-¿Se lo dices tu? ¿O se lo digo yo? Sakura.- Pregunto la rubia.

-¡Ino!- Respondió la peli rosa en un tono de regaño.

-Hay, ¿que tiene Sakura?, ¿no ves lo preocupada que esta Ten Ten por Hinata?, me parece un poco injusto que no le digamos.-

-¿Decirme que chicas?- Pregunto Ten Ten confundida.

-Nada Ten Ten, no le hagas caso, ¡esta loca!-

-Escucha Sakura, Ten Ten es un Jōnin también, por lo que esta calificada para saber este tipo información, ella ha sido nuestra amiga y de Naruto desde que éramos Genin, no creo que este mal si le decimos.

-El punto es que entre menos personas sepan de la información, esta estará más segura.- Comento Sakura de una manera seria.

-Bueno, si tu no se lo dices yo lo haré.-

-¡Ino!-

-La razón por la que Naruto y Hinata han estado tan raros es porque su hija nació con un nuevo Dōjutsu.-

-¿Eeeeeeeh?, ¿en serio?- Pregunto Ten Ten muy sorprendida.

-Si, de hecho la misión se trata de notificar al Kazekage Gaara sobre esta información y solicitarlo a una reunión con los demás cuatro grandes Kage.-

-Así que es por eso que Hinata ha parecido muy estresada estos últimos días.-

-¡No puedo creerlo Ino!, ni siquiera en una importante misión se te quita lo chismosa.- Replico Sakura.

-Lo siento, pero Ten Ten necesitaba saberlo.- Comento la rubia tratando de excusarse.

-Pero no logró entender, ¿Por qué se esta tratando esto con tan suma importancia?, no debería ser algo bueno el hecho de que Sharin haya desarrollado un nuevo Dōjutsu.-

-Tal vez en otro tiempo si Ten Ten, pero por ahora es algo que se tiene que manejar con suma responsabilidad y discreción.- Contestó Sakura muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿A que te refieres Sakura?- Pregunto Ten Ten.

-Tú sabes que por el momento solo se conocen tres Dōjutsu, también conocidos como "los tres grandes Dōjutsu".-

-Si lo sé Sakura.-

-Seguramente también sabes que los Dōjutsu son Kekkei Genkai que siempre han sido deseados por los demás Ninja, ya que son realmente poderosos y a diferencia de otros Kekkei Genkai estos pueden trasplantarse y así adquirir sus habilidades.-

-Si, el clan Hyūga siempre tuvo problemas relacionados a eso.- Comento Ten Ten.

-Bien, de todos los tres Dōjutsus que existen, dos están actualmente en Konoha, y el Rinnegan el cual es el mas poderoso de todos fue adquirido por dos Shinobis renegados de nuestra aldea, Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Obito, y con todo eso poder por poco logran acabar con el mundo como lo conocemos, y cabe mencionar que los Shinobis que fueron lo suficientemente poderosos para hacerles frente y derrotarlos también son de nuestra Aldea, obviamente estoy hablando de Naruto que ahora es Hokage y Sasuke quien ahora es líder del clan Uchiha. Eso hace a Konoha una aldea con gran poder. Y el hecho de que un nuevo Dōjutsu se haya originado en nuestra aldea hace llamar demasiado la atención.

-Entiendo, pero porque habríamos de intentar no llamar la atención con esta noticia, Konoha es una aldea pacifica, y los héroes que salvaron al mundo son de nuestra aldea, por lo que no deberían temernos ahora que Naruto es Hokage, el no se atrevería a hacer algún mal.

-Yo al principio pensé lo mismo Ten Ten, pero Kakashi-Sensei me ha explicado como esta la situación actualmente.-

-¿De que hablas Sakura?-

-Tu hablas así de Naruto por que estuviste ahí, tu al igual que Konoha y las demás cuatro grandes aldeas experimentamos como la Alianza Shinobi formó fuertes lazos durante la guerra, pero las pequeñas Aldeas no están tan seguras de ello, ellas creen que en cualquier momento la Alianza Shinobi efectuara un plan de ataque contra las pequeñas aldeas con el fin de expandirse.-

-No puede ser, ninguna de las cinco aldeas se atrevería a hacer algo así.- Comento Ten Ten en un tono de preocupación.

-Es lo mismo Ten Ten, tú lo dices porque sabes de la situación, pero las pequeñas aldeas no lo saben, ellas se están preparando para una guerra. Tu sabes la controversia que causo el Mangekyō Sharingan y sus increíbles poderes, también sabes que ahora el único que posee ese poder es Sasuke. Y aunque me duele mucho decirlo, Sasuke fue un criminal de rango S que formó parte de Akatsuki, la organización culpable de que estallara la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y que el mundo por poco terminara. Si las pequeñas aldeas se enteraran que ha despertado un nuevo Dōjutsu en Konoha, la balanza de poder se inclinaría aun más y complicaría las cosas. Tal vez tratarían de obtenerlo, o intentarían destruirlo y eso convertiría A Konoha en un blanco.

-Umm, ya veo.- Agregó Ten Ten un poco triste.

-Por eso hay que tratar esto con suma delicadeza, lo que menos queremos es otra guerra. Así que espero que de ahora en delante manejen esta información como altamente secreta, la próxima persona a la que se lo dirán es al Kazekage Gaara, nadie más. Ahora no solo se los estoy exigiendo como compañera y amiga, si no como ¡Capitana!-

-Entendido Sakura.- dijo Ten Ten

- Siii, ok Sakura.- contestó Ino un poco irritada.

-Ahora aceleremos el paso, entre más rápido lleguemos mas rápido se aclarará esta situación.-


	14. Cap 14:El Jutsu prohibído de Takigakure

_**Jiongu el Jutsu prohibído de Takigakure**_

_En la oscuridad de la noche el equipo Iwagakure, Namiashi Raidō, Hagane Kotetsu y Kamizuki Izumo estaban cerca de llegar a su destino._

_-Ya esta oscureciendo, deberíamos acampar mas adelante, por aquellos árboles.- Raidō dio la orden, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar mas, de un momento a otro se les fue cortado el camino con tres Kunai lanzados hacia ellos._

_-Disculpen nuestra reacción, venían muy rápido y no sabíamos si se detendrían a contestar nuestra pregunta, ¿Qué hacen tres Jōnin de Konoha tan lejos de su aldea?- Los atacantes eran tres Shinobis con pañuelos y máscaras que cubrían prácticamente sus rostros y cabezas, los tres tenían una banda regulatoria con el símbolo de Takigakure(_La aldea oculta de lacascada_) rayado por una línea horizontal que daba a entender que ya no eran fieles a su aldea._

_-Nuestros asuntos no les competen Shinobis de la cascada.- Contesto Raidō de una manera seria pero tranquila._

_-Jajajaja, no te confundas Ninja de la hoja, ¿acaso no ves nuestra banda?, nosotros ya no tenemos hogar, ya no somos fieles a nuestra aldea, aunque eso no es del todo cierto…-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Raidō con una expresión de molestia, pero antes de que le contestaran el líder regaño a su compañero el cual había hecho el comentario._

_-¡Callate Kaoru!, tu no tienes porque hablar, el que esta haciendo las preguntas soy yo.-_

_-Discúlpeme Kazuho-Senpai.- Dijo el chico agachando su cabeza._

_-No le prestes atención al chico. Ahora contestaras mi pregunta.- Dijo el líder_

_-Ya te la he respondido. A ustedes no les competen nuestros asuntos.- Volvió a responder Raidō, pero esta vez lucia mas molesto._

_-Al parecer ustedes no se están dando cuenta de su situación, ahora están en territorio de Takigakure. Si no explican su situación ¡los mataremos!-_

_-Nosotros solo vamos de paso, tenemos la intención de ir a otro lugar, es todo. Contesto Kotetsu para tratar de relajar las cosas._

_-Hacia la dirección en la que van solo los puede llevar a dos destinos: uno es nuestra aldea aliada Kusagakure(_Aldea oculta de la Hierba_), y el otro es la aldea aliada de Konoha, Iwagakure(_Aldea oculta entre las Rocas_). No creo que sea su intención ir hacia nuestra aldea aliada, por lo que se concluye que se dirigen a Iwagakure. También nos hemos dado cuenta que últimamente no ha habido mucho tráfico de aves, eso indica que las cinco grandes aldeas se han dado cuenta de que sus mensajes estaban siendo interceptados por lo que puedo deducir que si las cinco grandes aldeas quieren mandar mensajes de suma importancia y que estos conserven su status secreto, tienen que enviar personalmente a un equipo de ninjas para que entreguen dicho mensaje. Si esto es así dicho mensaje solo puede tener un tipo de información. Uno que invite a una reunión. Finalmente esta reunión solo puede conducir a algo… una alianza y una declaración de guerra, al menos fue así la última vez que los cinco grandes Kage se reunieron._

_Raidō comenzó a pensar…_

_-Arghh, este tipo es mas listo de lo que creí, sabe que estamos aquí para entregarle un mensaje al Tsuchikage.-_

_- Raidō-Senpai, ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntaron Izumo y Kotetsu. Pero Raidō hiso el último intento de evitar un enfrentamiento._

_-Aunque así fuera, sigue sin ser parte de tus asuntos, pero te tengo una pregunta también, ¿Qué hacen tres ninjas renegados tan cerca de su aldea a la que traicionaron?, eso no parece tener sentido.-Pregunto Raidō para descubrir lo que el enemigo escondía._

_-Tienes razón, pero creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere contestar preguntas, así que ¿por que no?, nos limitamos a obtenerlas por la fuerza.- Kazuho levanto sus puños al nivel de su pecho y estos salieron disparados de sus brazos por medio de hilos negros de gran grosor.-_

_-¡Izumo! ¡Kotetsu!, ¡dispersense y esquívenlos!- Raidō dio las órdenes lo mas rápido que pudo y al igual que sus compañeros salto para poder esquivar el ataque._

_Una vez que lograron esquivarlos, volvieron a reunirse._

_-Raidō-Senpai, eso fue como el ataque de…- Antes de que Kotetsu terminara de hablar Raidō comprendió lo que decía._

_-Si, lo se. Estos tipos son más peligrosos de lo que me suponía.-_

_-Pero ¿como pueden hacer eso?, pensé que Kakuzu era el único que tenía esa habilidad.- Pregunto Izumo realmente sorprendido._

_-No. Los poderes de Kakuzu no se basaban en una habilidad suya, si no en un Jutsu prohibido de Takigakure, el Jiongu(_Miedo del Rencor de la Tierra_). Pero al parecer, ya no es tan prohibido como antes. Escuchen, estos tipos saben porque estamos aquí. Escucharon las palabras del Hokage, cualquiera que intentara acceder a nuestra información será considerado un enemigo. Así que prepárense para una batalla._

_-Si.- Contestó Izumo_

_-Entendido.- Contestó Kotetsu._

_-Ya sabemos de lo que esta habilidad es capaz de hacer, por lo que tenemos una buena oportunidad contra ellos, así que no se descuiden. Ahora ¡Vamos!-_

_El equipo Iwagakure se abalanzó contra ellos._

_-¡Kaoru! ¡Nozomi!, ¡preparense!- Les ordeno su líder Kazuho._

_-¡Ahora!- Raidō dio la orden para efectuar un plan conjunto._

_-¡Suiton Mizuame Nabara! (_Elemento agua, trampa en el campo de batalla_)- Izumo, realizo su técnica. Mientras tanto Kotetsu invocó su mazo de concha y lo lanzó.-_

_-¡El Suiton es sólo una distracción!, ¡el verdadero ataque viene de arriba!- Comentó Kazuho._

_-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- El mazo de concha se multiplicó en otros dos, por lo cual tres mazos de concha se dirigían a los tres ninjas de Takigakure._

_-Ese ataque no servirá.- Kazuho junto con Kaoru y Nozomi liberaron sus puños por medio de los hilos negros, pero cuando intentaron detener los mazos se dieron cuenta que estos podían maniobrar en el aire. Intentaron esquivar el ataque, pero por alguna extraña razón no podían moverse, estaban pegados al suelo por un extraño liquido. Así que de sus bocas sacaron más hilos negros que les permitió crear un escudo para resistir el ataque._

_-Que interesante combinación, pero necesitarán mas que eso para lograr vencernos.- Replicó Kazuho._

_-Ja, eso lo sabemos.- Por detrás, Raidō con una capucha negra y su espada Kokutō cortó las ropas de los tres ninja y reveló sus máscaras donde resguardaban sus demás corazones, se percató que cada uno solo llevaba dos máscaras. Raidō clavó su espada en el corazón de Kazuho, y mientras Nozomi y Kaoru estaban distraídos viendo como Raidō se posicionó detrás de ellos, Izumo y Kotetsu clavaron sus espadas Kunai en el corazón de los dos Shinobis restantes, rápidamente en cada una de las máscaras Raidō comenzó a colocar papeles bomba, después el equipo Iwagakure se alejó y los papeles bomba explotaron. Dentro del radio de explosión, Kazuho se arrastraba, había logrado separarse del resto de su cuerpo, pero el corazón ya estaba dañado._

_-¿Cómo supieron de nuestros corazones?- Preguntaba Kazuho mientras agonizaba._

_-Tu manejo de este Jutsu es muy pobre a comparación del de Kakuzu.- Contestó Izumo_

_-Je, ya lo creo, Kakuzo podía manejar cinco corazones a la vez y el control de sus hilos negros era mas preciso.- Agregó Kotetsu._

_-¿Qué?, ¿conocieron a Kakuzu?- Pregunto Kazuho._

_-Fueron ninjas de nuestra aldea los que lo derrotaron, ahora dinos ¿Por qué nos atacaron, ninja de Takigakure?- Pregunto Raidō._

_-Ja, sigues con eso ha, ¿acaso un ninja renegado tiene una razón para atacar a quien le plazca?, ya te hemos dicho que traicionamos a nuestra aldea, Takigakure ya no es nuestro hogar así que no la metas en esto. Y en cuanto a ustedes, yo no me sentiría tan invencible.-_

_-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Raidō._

_-Lo diré en palabras de Konoha para que me comprendan, "las nuevas generaciones siempre superarán a las anteriores, y tomarán su lugar", en Takigakure hay un Shinobi que es me…jor en el Jio…ngu que Ka…ku…zu.- Finalmente Kazuho murió._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?, primero creí que esta habilidad era exclusiva de Kakuzu, me acabo de enterar que es un Jutsu prohibido, ahora resulta que aparte de estos tres shinobis, hay otro que puede manejar este jutsu.- Comentó Izumo._

_-Estos Shinobis incluso su líder, son más jóvenes que nosotros, es probable que ni siquiera lleguen a Jōnin, ¿como es posible que tres Chūnin hallan tenido acceso a un jutsu prohibido de su aldea?, nada tiene sentido, y por el color de sus ojos, puedo deducir que no llevaban mucho tiempo bajo la influencia de este jutsu.- Explico Raidō._

_-¿Que es lo que trata de decir Raidō-Senpai?- Pregunto Izumo._

_-Que ahora mas que nunca tengo ganas de llegar cuanto antes a Iwagakure, necesito dar el informe de nuestra misión al Hokage, el necesita saber esto. Así que apresúrense, no acamparemos.- Comentó Raidō._

_-Entendido.- Contestó Izumo._

_-Claro.- Contestó Kotetsu._

_-Bien, ¡Vámonos!- Raidō dio la orden, y el equipo Iwagakure de nuevo comenzó a movilizarse._


	15. Cap 15:El Destino del clan Hyūga

_**El Destino del clan ****Hyūga**_

_Era de noche, el pequeño Senkō y Sharin estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, pero Naruto y Hinata permanecían despiertos. Seguían hablando de los planes que se estaban llevando a cabo y las decisiones que se tomarían muy pronto; entonces Mizuki, una chica de la servidumbre se vio obligada a interrumpirlos:_

_-Disculpe Hokage-Sama, Hinata-Sama, pero su padre, Hiashi-Sama esta aquí e insiste en verla. Hinata sintió un vacio en su corazón, simplemente no se sentía preparada…no después de la reacción que mostro en la reunión. Naruto se dio cuenta rápidamente de la reacción de su esposa y decidió calmarla._

_-Ya es tarde Hinata, voy a ir a dormir, cuando termines de hablar con tu padre espero que me acompañes.-_

_-Pero, Naruto…- Naruto se acerco a Hinata y le dio un beso, después le dijo unas palabras:_

_-Se como te sientes, pero tienes que hablar con él, además el hecho de que este aquí es una buena señal.- Naruto le dio otro beso pero esta vez fue mas profundo, después sonrió y se levanto dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Hinata vio como su esposo se iba, después sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo-¿Cuándo se volvió tan perfecto?-se preguntaba ella, mientras Mizuki también se conmovía por la ternura y compresión del Hokage hacia su esposa._

_-Mizuki, hazlo pasar por favor.-_

_-Si, Hinata-Sama.- Un minuto después Hiashi entro a ver a su hija, corrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla. Una vez que entro, prevaleció un silencio de 8 segundos aproximadamente, después su padre pasó a sentarse a lado de su hija y comenzó la conversación._

_-¿Cómo estas hija?- Pregunto su padre._

_-Me extraña tu pregunta padre, ¿Cómo crees que me siento después de tu reacción y la de mi abuelo?, ¿como crees que me siento de saber que mi clan decidió darme la espalda?, ¿Cómo crees que me siento de saber que el esfuerzo de Neji y el mío por cambiar al clan fue en vano?, de hecho me extraña que estés aquí.-_

_-No te culpo porque sigas pensando que soy el mismo hombre de antes- Hinata estaba confundida, escuchar hablar así a su padre le hacía pensar que no estaba ahí para regañarla o humillarla, todo lo contario, el tono de voz de su padre sonaba un poco triste y sereno.-Escucha hija, en verdad lamento mi reacción, puedo imaginarme lo que debiste haber sentido, pero créeme esa reacción era algo que yo tampoco me esperaba.- Hinata comenzaba a preguntarse demasiadas cosas._

_-¿De que estas hablando padre?-_

_-Cuando escuche las palabras de Naruto, todo fue muy confuso. Las palabras de mi padre me hicieron recordar mi pasado, me hicieron recordar lo injusto que fui con mi hermano, con mi sobrino, contigo, con mi clan. Comencé a pensar en Neji, lo que el hubiera hecho. Después comencé a pensar en lo que hubiera hecho yo antes, seguramente sería el primero en mostrar su repudio hacia ti y hacia tu marido, seguramente te hubiera dejado de reconocer como mi hija, y a Sharin como mi nieta. Pero aunque me lo imaginaba, eso no era lo que sentía, lo que en realidad sentía era preocupación, preocupación de saber lo que pasaría después, también tenía miedo, miedo de que esto pusiera en riesgo tu vida y la de mi nieta. Durante ese instante, no pensé en el clan, o en mi, solo pensaba en ustedes. La combinación de esos sentimientos era algo que yo jamás había sentido, me encontraba sofocado, por un momento mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos, me tuve que ir de ahí, espero me perdones Hinata.- Hinata no podía creerlo, su padre, aquel hombre frío que no había derramado una lagrima por ella, estaba llorando, ahí junto a ella._

_-Entonces, eso significa que no estabas de acuerdo con mi abuelo, simplemente no querías dejar que te vieran así.-_

_-Sigo siendo el líder del clan Hyūga hija, se que los sentimientos no son algo que se tenga que esconder, pero hay momentos en el que mostrarlos puede ser contraproducente. He cargado con duras decisiones durante toda mi vida creyendo que estaba protegiendo a mi clan, pero en realidad solo lo estaba separando. Neji, el único recuerdo que tenía de mi hermano se ha ido, pero no sabes cuanto le agradezco a Naruto por haberlo acercado a mi de nuevo. Ahora Sharin es el recuerdo de la ultima voluntad de Neji, el sabía que amabas a Naruto, y el fue el que te acerco a el…por eso no voy a dejar que algo les pase, el destino del clan Hyūga cambio hace mucho, ahora no solo nos protegemos entre nosotros, también protegemos a nuestra familia, a nuestros amigos y compañeros. Por eso, tienes el apoyo del clan Hyūga, ya he hablado con tu abuelo y aunque siga pensando lo contrario, el ya no puede hacer nada._

_Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, ahora sabía lo que sentía su padre durante la reunión, las palabras de Hiashi la habían conmovido y el hecho de no llorar era inevitable, más aun en alguien como ella._

_-Gracias papa.- Hinata abrazó a su padre, aun era algo extraño, ya que muy pocas veces lo habían hecho. En el fondo del cuarto, Naruto sonreía, desde un principio se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Hiashi en la reunión, solo estaba esperando que viniera a hablar con Hinata._

_-Aunque me siento un poco decepcionado.-_

_-¿Por qué papa?-_

_-Quería enseñarle a mi nieta a ser la mejor en el Byakugan, pero ahora que ha desarrollado un nuevo jutsu visual, creo que eso ya no será posible._

_-Jajaja, de que hablas papa, aun hay muchas cosas que ella puede aprender de ti, y ahora mas que nunca quiero que seas uno de sus maestros. Ella tiene una habilidad del Byakugan, puede ver la los canales y flujo de chakra y también puede ver a distancia pero de una manera muy reducida a comparación del Byakugan. Estoy segura que si la entrenas podrá mejorar notablemente.- Su padre sonrió._

_-En ese caso, hare que de lo mejor. Bien, ya es tarde hija, ahora mas que nada tienes que descansar, yo también tengo que regresar. Mañana pasare a ver a mis nietos, espero que no hayan heredado el gusto por dormir de tu esposo.-_

_-Sharin no, pero mi pequeño Senkō si jaja.- Dijo Hinata un poco apenada._

_-Entonces, será un gran Shinobi, y Sharin una valiente Kunoichi, como tu. Hiashi le sonrió a su hija, corrió la puerta y se fue caminando a la salida._

_Hinata también se levantó, y con una sonrisa que reflejaba paz, se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Tenía la intención de darle la noticia a Naruto, pero el ya estaba dormido profundamente, así que solo se cambio y se acurruco junto a el, y después de dos noches de no dormir bien, Hinata por fin pudo descansar._


	16. Cap 16:Los informes de la misión

_**Los informes de la misión**_

_Después de ciertos días, los equipos fueron llegando según la distancia de su objetivo. El primer equipo en llegar fue el equipo Sunagakure conformado por Uchiha Sakura, Yamanka Ino y Ten Ten. El equipo Sunagakure paso a la oficina del Hokage a dar su informe._

_-¿Cuál es tu informe Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto Naruto._

_-Logramos completar la misión sin ninguna novedad, el Kazekage Gaara ya ha sido informado y a dado una repuesta positiva.- Naruto se relajo, sabía que contaría con el apoyo de su amigo._

_-Bien, ¿y ustedes?, aunque Sunagakure es la aldea mas cercana a Konoha, el viaje sigue siendo un poco largo, les recomiendo que descansen, les daré el día libre._

_-Uff, gracias Naruto, lo aprovechare para ir a hablar con Hinata.- Contestó Ten Ten._

_-Ella también tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo Ten Ten, estoy segura que tu visita la pondrá muy feliz.- Agregó Naruto._

_-Bien yo iré a ver a Sasuke y a mi hijo, quiero ver cuanto ha progresado.- Comentó Sakura con una sonrisa de emoción._

_-Por favor Sakura, solo te ausentaste tres días, estoy segura que Sasuke y Minato los disfrutaron.-_

_-Arrgh, ¿que dijiste Ino cerda?, acaso crees que mi familia no disfruta de mi compañía ¿he?, ¡Cha!- Sakura estaba dispuesta a destruir algo, pero Naruto trató de tranquilizarla._

_-Esta vez te pasaste Ino. Sakura ya relájate por favor, el capitán Yamato esta cansado de tener que hacerme nuevos escritorios cada tres días, por favor ya cálmate.- Lamentablemente como siempre los esfuerzos de Naruto eran en vano, pero de una manera misteriosa Ino decidió disculparse._

_-Lo siento Sakura, pero he estado un poco estresada últimamente, prácticamente mis esfuerzos por estar con Sai han sido inútiles, ya ni siquiera parecemos novios.- Al escuchar el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando su amiga, Sakura se tranquilizó, y se acerco a hablar con la rubia._

_-Ya Ino, se lo que significa esforzarse para que la relación crezca, yo lo hacía todo el tiempo con Sasuke cuando éramos niños, pero jamás funcionaban y eso me ponía de muy mal humor, exactamente como tu en este momento, por eso se como te sientes.- Naruto comenzó a recordar su infancia con el equipo 7 y se pregunto._

_-¿A si que por eso siempre estaba de mal humor he?, ya veo y yo era el escritorio con el cual desquitarse, que bueno que contaba con Kurama y mi linaje Uzumaki, si no estoy seguro que hubiera acabado muerto.-_

_-Gracias por tu comprensión Sakura. Si tan sólo Sai dejara de tener tantas misiones como ANBU, eso me ayudaría mucho ¿sabes?- Sakura voltio a ver con una mirada asesina a Naruto, y se fue acercando a el lentamente._

_-¿Q…q…que tienes Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto Naruto con una voz nerviosa, que se estaba convirtiendo en una de miedo cada vez que se fijaba en la mirada de la peli rosa-_

_-Estoy segura que tú puedes hacer algo al respecto Naruto, tus eres el Hokage.- Naruto podía ver que en vez de pedírselo, lo estaban obligando._

_-Pero, Sakura-Chan, Sai es el mejor en el escuadrón ANBU, nos ha estado trayendo información muy útil e importante.- Cada vez que parecía negarse a la petición, Sakura comenzaba a sobarse los puños._

_-Puedes arreglártelas sin él por unos días, si Sai ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo, debe merecerse una vacaciones ¿no crees?- Naruto no podía evitar sentir miedo, era el Hokage, pero eso no importaba, Sakura sabia como someterlo. Pero a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea para vengarse sin que Sakura supiera que esa era su intención, además estaría ayudando a un viejo amigo._

_-Esta bien Sakura-Chan, le daré unas vacaciones a Sai. Unos segundos después de decir eso, Sai entró a la oficina, con su uniforme característico de los ANBU, y una máscara de tinta diseñada por el mismo._

_-He cumplido con mi misión Hokage-Sama, los datos e información ya han sido entregados a la unidad de inteligencia, ellos se encargaran de traducirla y le darán los informes correspondientes. Ahora estoy listo para mi siguiente misión._

_-Gracias Sai, y en cuanto a la misión, he decidido darte unas vacaciones, has hecho un buen trabajo y creo que las necesitas, a y ya te dije que dejes de llamarme Hokage-Sama, eres mi amigo y mis amigos me llaman Naruto.-_

_-Discúlpame Naruto, pero ¿no me necesitas para esta misión?- Pregunto Sai, un poco incrédulo._

_-Jiji, que raro verdad, esta mañana te dije que tenías tres misiones para el día de hoy, y ahora resulta que no será así.- Naruto trataba de decirle a Sai que lo estaban manipulando para darle un descanso, pero Sakura se dio cuenta y volvió a ver a Naruto con una mirada asesina- Bueno ya no importa eso Sai, lo que importa es que descanses y disfrutes de tus pequeñas vacaciones, eso es todo- Comentó Naruto dejando atrás las insinuaciones o acabaría golpeado y con otro escritorio destruido._

_-Pero…- Antes de que volviera a preguntar sobre el tema, Ino intervino._

_-Ya lo escuchaste mi amor, no puedes negar las órdenes del Hokage, ahora ven y acompáñame a darle una vuelta a la aldea ¿si?- Sai asintió, deshizo la mascara de tinta y se fue con Ino de la oficina, unos segundos después Ten Ten y Sakura se fueron también, agradeciéndole a Naruto con una sonrisa._

_Un día después el equipo Kirigakure conformado por Aburame Shino, Genma Shiranui y Ebisu, también había llegado a la Aldea, y al igual que todos lo equipos, pasaron a dar su informe a la oficina del Hokage._

_-¿Cómo les fue Shino?- Pregunto Naruto._

_-Tuvimos problemas, ya que al principio los Shinobis de Kirigakure no parecían reconocerme, pero una vez que Genma y Ebisu fueron vistos conmigo se nos permitió pasar. Hemos logrado completar la misión, la Mizukage Terumi Mei ha sido informada y ha dado una respuesta positiva.- Naruto volvió a sonreír y al igual que con el equipo Sunagakure, les dio el día libre._

_Sorprendentemente, el tercer equipo en llegar, fue el equipo Kumogakure, conformado por Maito Gai, Rock Lee, e Inuzuka Kiba, al llegar evidentemente crearon un alboroto, ya que Gai y Lee, tuvieron una carrera, detrás de ellos Kiba y Akamaru venían derrotados, incluso Kiba venia cargando a Akamaru, ya que el se veía mas cansado._

_-¿Cómo les fue, Cejotas-Sensei?-_

_-La misión fue un éxito Naruto, el Raikage Bee ha aceptado tu petición. Y lo mejor es que hemos logrado romper el record de días que se tarda en llegar a Kumogakure.- Naruto comenzó a pensar._

_-¿Por qué eso habría de ser mejor?- Pensó Naruto con una cara de fastidio._

_-Lo hemos logrado Gai-Sensei.- Dijo Rock Lee con un grito de optimismo._

_-Sin embargo Lee, has llegado al mismo tiempo que yo, por lo que tendrás que entrenar mas duro.- Comentó Gai-Sensei._

_-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Gai-Sensei, como dije que si no llegaba primero que usted, le daré 10,000 vueltas a la Aldea parado de manos.-_

_-Muy Bien Lee, ¡Vamos!- Rock Lee y Gai-Sensei salieron de la oficina en un instante, mientras salían, Kiba y Akamaru apenas estaban entrando.-_

_-¿Qué te pasa Kiba?, no te ves bien.- Comentó Naruto al verlo entrar casi arrastrándose por el suelo, con Akamaru encima._

_-Tuuuuu, te odio, me dijiste que el viaje sería en bote, pero no, ellos se fueron caminando por el agua, y Akamaru y yo tuvimos que seguirles. Ni siquiera se querían quedar a descansar, tan pronto le dieron el mensaje al Raikage regresaron corriendo por el agua, ¡no siento mis piernas!- Naruto sintió lastima por su amigo y Akamaru, por lo que les pidió disculpas._

_-Lo siento Kiba, la primera vez que fui a Kumogakure fue en bote, no pensé que Cejotas y Cejotas-Sensei fueran a hacer algo así, te daré la semana libre por las molestias que te hice pasar jajajaja.-_

_-Te golpearía en este momento, pero no puedo levantarme.- Naruto comenzó a reírse de vergüenza._

_-Jaja, ya veo, creo que será mejor que te lleven al hospital, le hablaré a Sakura-Chan.- Naruto se levanto y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amiga._

_Ese mismo día, Naruto se quedo hasta tarde, estaba preocupado ya que el equipo Iwagakure debió haber llegado a la Aldea desde hace dos Días. Unos minutos después de haber tomado la decisión de regresar a su casa y esperar hasta mañana, el equipo Iwagakure entró en su oficina. No se veían bien, los tres integrantes se veían cansados, tenían ojeras que mostraban que no había dormido muy bien, sus chalecos y vestimentas estaban desgarrados mostrando que habían tenido una especie de batalla._

_-¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?- Pregunto Naruto sorprendido por el aspecto de los Shinobis._

_-Durante la misión fuimos interceptados por Shinobis enemigos, aun así le informo que logramos completar el objetivo, el Tsuchikage fue notificado y acepto asistir a la reunión, pero eso no es lo único que tienen que saber.- Comentó Raidō, tratando de mantener la calma._

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_-Los Shinobis que nos atacaron no eran comunes y corrientes, ellos eran ninjas renegados de Takigakure y poseían el Jiongu, el Jutsu prohibído de Takigakure, el mismo jutsu que utilizaba Kakuzu, el ninja que contribuyo en el asesinato de Asuma.- Naruto se sorprendió con el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Kakuzu, el ninja que el había acabado con su Fūton Rasen Shuriken. Saber que otros Shinobis tenían acceso a ese poder era algo perturbador._

_-¿Estas seguro que era el mismo Jutsu, Raidō?- Pregunto Naruto con la esperanza de que no estuviera tan seguro._

_-No hay duda, gracias a nuestros conocimientos de ese Jutsu y que su manejo no era tan bueno, logramos derrotarlos, incluso el líder antes de morir reconoció que era así, pero también lo que dijo es que había un ninja en Takigakure que poseía el Jiongu, y que al parecer su manejo era superior al de Kakuzu.- Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en Kakuzu, en aquel tiempo había causado demasiados problemas a la aldea, y el hecho de pensar que había alguien mas fuerte que el era preocupante._

_-Ya veo, ¿por eso están así?- Pregunto Naruto._

_-Si Hokage-Sama, aunque logramos derrotarlos sin mayor problema, tuvimos que viajar de manera lenta y con precaución, para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa. Afortunadamente, el primer ataque fue el único, pero eso no es todo lo que le quería decir._

_-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Naruto mas intrigado que antes._

_-Hubo una insinuación de uno de ellos que indicaba que el hecho de haber traicionado a su aldea no era cierto, además su juventud y experiencia no coincide con las de un ninja renegado que pudo haber tenido el poder para robar un jutsu prohibido, y el líder estaba empeñado para que Takigakure no se relacionara a este hecho. Mi conclusión es que las pequeñas aldeas se están tomando muy en serio todas estas sospechas de que habrá una guerra, creo que están preparándose con sus mejores armas, y están utilizando los jutsus prohibidos con una gran cantidad de ninjas que se sacrifican para ser considerados renegados, de esta forma pueden atacar a cualquier ninja sin que haya consecuencias para la aldea a la que pertenecieron, si es así, se tiene que manejar esta situación lo mas pronto posible y con la mas alta discreción, definitivamente este nuevo jutsu visual podría ser un detonante para que inicié la guerra.- Naruto se sentó por un momento, saber que ninjas se estaban sacrificando para proteger a su aldea, de una guerra que no se pensaba hacer era angustiante, el propósito de la paz era que no se perdiera ninguna vida en vano, sin embargo seguía sucediendo, y eso no podía ser._

_-Por ahora ya se convocó a todos los Kage, y han aceptado reunirse, no pienso adelantar la reunión sabiendo que las pequeñas aldeas están vigilando, y que también están dispuestas a matar, afortunadamente su equipo fue el único atacado, por ahora solo queda proteger la información y esperar hasta el día de la reunión. Es mejor que vayan al Hospital y descansen, les daré unos días libres._

_-Entendido Hokage-Sama.- Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, y salieron de la oficina junto con Naruto._


	17. Cap 17:La Misión secreta de Sasuke

_**La Misión secreta de Sasuke**_

_Cuando Naruto salió de su oficina, tomo la decisión de pasar primero a la casa del clan Uchiha, había algo que le tenía que pedir a Sasuke, y que además tenía que ver con las vacaciones de Sai._

_Dentro de la casa del clan Uchiha, Sakura estaba acostando a Minato, y Sasuke la esperaba para irse a dormir juntos. Sasuke estaba sentado afuera de su cuarto meditando, después de unos minutos, Sakura entró al cuarto y detrás de ella una chica de la servidumbre llamada Natsuki._

_-Disculpe Sakura-Sama, Sasuke-Sama, pero el Hokage insiste en verlo.- Sakura se pregunto ¿Por qué Naruto se presentaba a estas horas?, sin embargo Sasuke solo se levantó y le dijo a Natsuki que lo dejara pasar. Después de unos segundos Naruto entro a la sala principal, Sasuke se encontraba sentado con la mirada tranquila de siempre, pero Sakura tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada de molestia por ser tan inoportuno._

_-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí Naruto?, ¿no crees que es muy tarde para venir a platicar?- Comentó una Sakura muy hostil._

_-Jajaja, lo siento Sakura-Chan, pero solo vengo a hablar con Sasuke, tu puedes irte a dormir, no quiero molestarte.- Este comentario solo hiso enojar mas a Sakura, y su mirada de molestia cambio a una asesina._

_-¿Esperas que me vaya a dormir sola?, Sasuke es mi marido, el tiene que dormir a mi lado y tu nos quitas el tiempo ¡Cha!- En realidad Sakura tenía planeado una noche romántica con el amor de su vida, y Naruto la había arruinado._

_-En verdad lo siento Sakura-Chan, pero esto es muy importante.- La seriedad con la que Naruto hablo tranquilizo en un instante a Sakura, y preocupo un poco a Sasuke._

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke._

_-¿Alguna vez Orochimaru te hablo de todos los miembros de Akatsuki?- Le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke._

_-No, y en realidad jamás me importo, del único que sabía era de Hoshigaki Kisame y solo porque era el compañero de Itachi, pero el único que me interesaba en ese tiempo era mi hermano.-_

_-Ya veo, entonces supongo que te tendré que contar. Como ya sabes, la misión de Akatsuki fue cazar a los Jinchūriki, por lo que prácticamente me tope con cada uno de sus miembros, una pareja en específico fue la que asesino a Asuma-Sensei, el nombre de uno de ellos era Kakuzu, un shinobi de Takigakure que poseía una increíble habilidad, el podía usar las cinco naturalezas de chakra y podía hacer ataque sincronizados con ellas, pero también poseía cinco corazones, que le daban cinco vidas y una cierta inmortalidad. Fue un poco duro poder derrotarlo, tuve que usar mi Fūton Rasen Shuriken para acabar con él._

_-¿Para que me estas diciendo todo esto Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke un poco intrigado._

_-Hace unos minutos el equipo Iwagakure llegó a la aldea y me dio su informe.- Sakura interrumpió a Naruto._

_-Esas son buenas noticias Naruto, estaban un poco retrasados, pero es un alivio que estén bien.-_

_-Están bien, pero la razón de su retraso no fue el mal tiempo, o un camino difícil, el equipo Iwagakure fue atacado por Shinobis renegados de Takigakure.- Sakura se quedo sorprendida, y Sasuke comenzó a analizar todo lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo._

_-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sakura._

_-No se sabe con certeza aun, al parecer tenían conocimiento de que Raidō, Izumo y Kotetsu, llevaban un mensaje al Tsuchikage, pero hay más.-_

_-¿De que hablas Naruto?- Pregunto Sakura mas interesada y preocupada que antes._

_-Estos Shinobis renegados poseían el Jiongu, el jutsu prohibido de Takigakure que Kakuzu usaba para extraer los corazones y usar las cinco naturalezas de chakra.-_

_-¿Qué?, hay mas ninjas que pueden usar esa habilidad.- Pregunto Sakura._

_-Si, y según las sospechas de Raidō, ellos no son los únicos, al parecer Takigakure esta usando este jutsu con todos los ninjas de su aldea, con el propósito de estar lo mejor preparados para una guerra. Y el hecho de que sean renegados es solo una tapadera para que puedan matar o atacar a otros ninjas de otras aldeas sin que se relacionen con Takigakure._

_-Pero eso no puede ser, no va a ver ninguna guerra, ¿Por qué siguen creyendo que habrá una guerra?- Dijo Sakura un poco perturbada._

_-Lo sé Sakura, pero hasta el momento son sospechas, es por eso que necesito saber si es cierto para poder informárselos en la reunión a los demás Kages, si es así, seguramente las demás aldeas pequeñas están tomando las mismas medidas, y eso puede molestar a los demás, y si no manejamos esto con cuidado, sin darnos cuenta ya estaremos en guerra.- Sakura finalmente comprendió la razón por la que Naruto se encontraba en su casa a esa hora, pero tenían un poco de miedo de que fuera así._

_-Y para saber si es cierto, necesitas enviar a un ninja para que confirme las sospechas, ¿no es así?- Sasuke hiso su comentario, sin perder su expresión de tranquilidad._

_-Jejeje, siempre has sido muy inteligente Sasuke.-_

_-Aun así, sabes que no es buena idea enviarme a misiones por el momento, y menos en una situación así.- Comentó Sasuke._

_-Esta vez es diferente, será una misión ANBU, por lo que tu identidad quedará protegida.-_

_-¿ANBU dices?, para ese tipo de misiones tienes a Sai y a Yamato, ¿para que me quieres a mi?-_

_-El capitán Yamato esta en una misión ahora, y gracias a la amabilidad y preocupación de Sakura por sus compañeros, le he dado unas vacaciones a Sai.- Sasuke voltio a ver a su esposa y ella solo se limito a sonrojarse y reír de vergüenza._

_-Escucha Sasuke, aunque Sai estuviera disponible, tú eres el único que puede completar esta misión. Recuerda que somos de los pocos que conocen la entrada a Takigakure, y tú eres un Shinobi frío, inteligente y serio, con tu Sharingan puedes ver atreves de las defensas enemigas e incapacitar a los demás sin necesidad de dañarlos o llamar la atención, eres perfecto para las misiones de infiltración. Te necesito para esto Sasuke, además jeje, se que extrañas las misiones.- Sasuke sonrió, muy pocas veces había escuchado decir a su orgulloso amigo que lo necesitaba._

_-Jum, bien, pero con una condición.-_

_-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Naruto interesado._

_-No usare esas patéticas máscaras en forma de animales, para niños.-_

_-Jajaja, entonces ¿Qué usaras para cubrir tu identidad?-_

_-Usaré la máscara de Shinigami que me diste para formalizar la amistad del clan Uchiha y el clan Uzumaki, espero no te moleste._

_-No Sasuke, en realidad para eso es una máscara ¿no?- Le respondió Naruto a su amigo, con una sonrisa._

_-Pero Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de esto?, la misión es muy peligrosa.- Sakura se tornó preocupada y dirigió su mirada a los ojos del Uchiha._

_-Naruto, ¿puedes dejarnos solos por un momento?, necesito hablar con Sakura.- Le pidió Sasuke a su amigo, sin dejar de mirar a Sakura._

_-Nah, de hecho ya me voy, esto es todo lo que tenía que decirte. Los veré luego.- Naruto se levantó y se fue sin esperar una despedida por parte de sus compañeros de equipo. Una vez que se quedaron solos los dos, Sasuke comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, acaso no estas segura de la decisión que he tomado.-_

_-Tu escuchaste a Naruto, estos ninjas poseen un jutsu digno de un miembro de Akatsuki, además te estas infiltrando en una aldea que nos considera sus enemigos, si te atrapan y descubren tu identidad, jamás te volveré a ver, ya pasé por eso una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo.- Sakura comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas._

_-Dime Sakura, ¿tú me amas?- Sakura paró de llorar por un momento, la pregunta de Sasuke no la esperaba._

_-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Sasuke?, ¡claro que te amo!-_

_-Yo también te amo. Ahora dime Sakura, ¿confías en mi?-_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto Sasuke?, ¡por supuesto que confió en ti!- Sakura no sabía la razón por la cual Sasuke le hacia esas preguntas, pero cuando le había dicho que también la amaba, eso la tranquilizó. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, aunque ella estaba casada con el, Sasuke no había dejado de ser frío y serio, y el hecho de que le mostrara su cariño con ese abrazó, la hacía disfrutar cada segundo con él. Mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho, Sasuke volvió a comentar algo._

_-Cuando sales en misiones, no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti, sentir un poco de miedo de no volverte a ver, pero confío en ti y en tu amor a mi y hacia Minato, y se que eso es suficiente para que regreses, y te pueda volver a ver. No olvides que al igual que tu, yo también soy un ninja, y pienso usar mis poderes por el bien de mi familia y de mi aldea. La razón por la que acepte la misión, es porque Naruto en verdad me necesita, y juré que lo apoyaría en lo que fuera.- Sasuke tomó delicadamente la barbilla de Sakura, y fijo sus ojos en los de ella.- Jum, cuando éramos niños, siempre te consideré una molestia, y cuando me perdí en el camino de la venganza seguía pensando lo mismo, pero no era porque te odiará o porque no me caías bien, era porque me distraías del camino que había elegido, cada momento que pasaba contigo, me hacia olvidar el sufrimiento y el odio que siempre había intentado conservar para obtener fuerza, por que de alguna manera me hacías pensar y preocuparme en ti, porque me hiciste pensar por una vez, que ya era hora de que Uchiha Sasuke tuviera una novia, en pocas palabras te consideraba una molestia, porque estabas logrando que me enamorara de ti.- Sakura, jamás había escuchado a Sasuke hablar así de sus sentimientos, ¿era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo?, ese chico con el que siempre había soñado y que siempre se comportaba frío con ella, la consideraba una molestia porque se estaba enamorando de ella._

_-En serio, ¿te estabas enamorando de mi Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura viendo los ojos del Uchiha que no parecían mentir._

_-Jum, a mi también me cuesta creerlo Sakura, pero es la verdad. Te prometo que esta vez regresare, soy Uchiha Sasuke el líder del clan Uchiha, el que acabo con Uchiha Madara, no hay muchos ninjas que puedan derrotarme, de hecho solo hay uno.- Las palabras de Sasuke en verdad acabaron con todas las preocupaciones de Sakura, y antes de que se fueran a dormir el le dio un beso._

_Al día siguiente Sasuke se presento en la oficina del Hokage, llevaba el uniforme característico de los ANBU, y la máscara de Shinigami del clan Uzumaki, la cual lo hacía ver bastante temeroso._

_-Jajajaja, con esa máscara vas a espantar a todos en la Aldea.- Dijo Naruto_

_-Prefiero eso a llevar una mascara de gato, ahora dime las características de la misión.- En la oficina, apareció Kakashi-Sensei y se paro al lado de Sasuke._

_-El uniforme ANBU te sienta bien Sasuke. Es hora de que te diga en que consistirá esta misión. Una vez que te infiltres en la aldea de Takigakure, tendrás que confirmar si hay ninjas con bandas regulatorias rayadas por una línea, si es así esto querrá decir que Takigakure lo esta haciendo con la intención de atacar sin que se le involucre en dichos ataques, después tendrás que confirmar el numero de ninjas que son, y también tendrás que ver el numero de ninjas que poseen el Jiongu, identificarlos será algo simple, por lo general estos ninjas cubren todo su rostro y cabeza, sus pupilas toman una coloración verde y sus ojos se tornan rojos, también poseen mascaras en todo su cuerpo que cubren sus corazones. Una vez que logres hacer todo esto, tu misión habrá cavado y podrás retirarte de ahí, recuerda que esta es una misión de infiltración, por lo que tienen que evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento, si te descubren has lo que puedas para poder huir._

_-Jum, eso no pasará. Si eso es todo, creo que esta misión es más simple de lo que pensé.-_

_-Se que lo lograras sin problemas Sasuke.- Comentó Naruto con su pulgar hacia arriba. Sasuke le dio la espalda a Naruto y al igual que el, levanto su pulgar._

_-Cuida de Sakura y de Minato en mi ausencia, Naruto…-_

_-Lo haré Sasuke, tu no te preocupes de veras.-_

_-Jum, aprovecha de estos días para entrenar a tus hijos, si no Minato no tendrá competencia en esta aldea.-_

_-Jajaja, eso lo veremos.- Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo._

_-Buena suerte amigo.- Naruto se levanto y voltio a ver la ventana de su oficina, que ofrecía una excelente vista de la aldea._

_-Sin Sasuke, no me hubiera vuelto tan fuerte, ¿verdad Kakashi-Sensei?-_

_-Si, no importaba si fuera tu amigo o enemigo, ustedes siempre se fortalecían tratando de demostrar quien era el mas fuerte. Aunque tengo una pregunta, ¿quien fue el que gano la ultima pelea?- Naruto sonrió sin quitar su vista de la aldea._

_-Los dos ganamos… Kakashi-Sensei.- Kakashi también sonrió._

_-Tienes razón Naruto. Bien si ya no me necesitas iré a leer un poco, te veré luego.- Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, y Naruto se quedo contemplando Konoha._


	18. Cap 18:El otro Kitsugan

_**El otro Kitsugan**_

_En una tarde de domingo, Uzumaki Sharin se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento, practicaba en activar su Kitsugan sin usar sellos, y también practicaba en el Goukakyuu no jutsu, que le había enseñado Sasuke. Su hermano había terminado de jugar y decidió pasar a ver a su hermana, ya que sus resentimientos hacia ella se habían desvanecido, gracias a las palabras de Naruto._

_-Hola hermana, ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Senkō con una linda sonrisa._

_-Hola Senkō, estoy practicando con mi Kitsugan.- Su hermano se extraño, jamás había escuchado algo así._

_-¿Kitsugan?, ¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunto su hermano pequeño._

_-Es mi nueva técnica ocular, al parecer la desarrolle yo misma.- Le contestó su hermana con una sonrisa orgullosa._

_-¿Y que pasó con el Byakugan hermana?-_

_-Ya te dije Senkō, al parecer desarrolle esta técnica nueva que es distinta al Byakugan. Lo cual quiere decir que yo no tengo el Byakugan, ahora tengo el Kitsugan. Mira te voy a enseñar, ¡Kitsugan!- Sharin realizó los sellos rápidamente y después activo su Kitsugan._

_-Wow, tus ojos se ven como los de un gato, y también se te marcan las venas como a Mama.- Dijo Senkō, señalando los ojos de su hermana._

_-No son de gato, son de zorro ¿si?- Comentó Sharin un poco molesta._

_-Jaja, si, ya entendí. Oye y ¿me puedes enseñar como lo haces? hermana.- Pregunto Senkō con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos._

_-No lo se hermanito, no creo que funcione, al parecer soy la única que lo tiene.-_

_-Anda, por favor, enséñame.- Le decía su hermano mientras hacia señas de suplica._

_-Esta bien, pero si no funciona no quiero que te deprimas y te pongas a llorar, ¿entendido?-_

_-Si hermana no te preocupes, yo ya no hago esas cosas.- Su hermana se puso feliz al ver que su hermano ya era mas optimista._

_-Bien, aquí voy, pon atención, estos son los sellos.- Lentamente, Sharin comenzó a enseñarle los sellos a su hermano, una vez que acabo le hizo repetirlos a Senkō para que no los olvidara._

_-Creo que ya los tengo hermana.-_

_-¿Seguro?, si solo se te olvida uno, la técnica no funcionara.- Le comentó Sharin._

_-Si, estoy seguro.-_

_-Bien, ahora recuerda, tienes que concentrarte, te recomiendo que cierres los ojos y sientas como tu chakra toma forma a raíz de los sellos. Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo mama._

_-Ok, me concentro, cierro los ojos, y siento como mi chakra toma forma, lo tengo, ¡estoy listo!- Sharin asintió con la cabeza y Senkō comenzó a tomar posición._

_-¡Aquí voy!- Senkō cerro sus ojos, frunció su rostro y comenzó a realizar los sellos con gran rapidez.- ¡Kitsugan!- Sin embargo, no pasó nada, los ojos de Senkō seguían igual, su hermana se entristeció un poco, pero su hermano tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual le hiso preguntarse ¿en que esta pensando?_

_-No te preocupes hermana, ¡no me daré por vencido!- Le comentó su hermano, con una mirada decisiva._

_-No se trata de eso Senkō, tal vez tú no tengas el Kitsugan.- Le respondió su hermana, para no darle falsas esperanzas._

_-Aun no puedo saberlo, porque no he dado mi mejor esfuerzo, una vez que lo haga, solo en ese momento podre estar seguro.- Las palabras de su hermano en verdad la sorprendieron, podía sentir como su voluntad por lograr las cosas se equiparaba con la de su padre Uzumaki Naruto, quien en los libros de la Academia, decían que lo había dado todo para ser el Hokage mas fuerte de todos los tiempos._

_-Esta bien hermanito, pero recuerda, si no lo logras no significara que eres un mal ninja. Se que tu al igual que papa serás un gran Shinobi.- Su hermano sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza._

_-No solo seré tan grande como nuestro padre, seré mejor que el, lo prometo, ese será mi camino ninja.- Senkō volvió a cerrar los ojos y a fruncir el rostro, en esos momentos comenzó a pensar: - esta vez me esforzaré al máximo, se que puedo hacerlo y si no lo logro no importara mucho, mi papa dijo que aun tengo cosas que me pueden convertir en un gran Shinobi, que me pueden convertir en un ninja mejor que el, por eso se que no importa lo que pase, ¡No fallaré!- Senkō comenzó a realizar los sellos, pero esta vez los hiso mas lento, cuando realizó el último, dijo en voz alta ¡Kitsugan!_

_-Wow, esto es increíble.- Comentó Sharin realmente sorprendida. Cuando Senkō abrió sus ojos, sus venas estaban marcadas, y dentro del Iris Azul que había heredado de su padre, estaba la pupila de Kitsune, sin embargo esta en vez de ser negra, era blanca._

_-¿Qué es increíble hermana?- Pregunto Senkō, el cual se sentía un poco mareado._

_-Lo lograste Senkō, tu también tienes el Kitsugan.- Le decía su hermana mientras se acercaba a ver sus ojos._

_-¿En serio?- Pregunto su hermano emocionado._

_-En serio, mira, entremos para que lo veas por ti mismo en el espejo.- Sharin tomo la mano de su hermano y lo jaló hacia el interior de la casa, lo llevo a su cuarto, donde tenía un espejo de gran tamaño.-_

_-¿Por qué me llevas a tu cuarto hermana?-_

_-Eres un distraído Senkō, ya te dije que es para que veas por ti mismo que tienes el Kitsugan.- Cuando entraron y Senkō se vio al espejo, ni el mismo lo podía creer, después su expresión de sorpresa cambio a una intensa sonrisa._

_-Increíble, mira que genial me veo hermana.- Decía Senkō, mientras acercaba sus ojos más y más al espejo._

_-Jajaja, si lo se, pero que raro, tu pupila en vez de ser negra es blanca.- Agregó Sharin un poco extrañada._

_-¿Eh?- También agregó Senkō extrañado. Cuando iba a confirmar lo que Sharin le decía, ella volvió a tomarlo de la mano y lo jalo._

_-¿Pero en que estoy pensando?, mis papas tienen que ver esto, ¡Vamos!- Sharin corrió por toda la casa, hasta que llegó a la sala, donde Hinata y Naruto, se encontraban hablando con una peli rosa de ojos verdes._

_-¡Mama!, ¡Papa!, miren, Senkō también tiene el Kitsugan.- Sharin estaba tan emocionada, que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Sakura._

_-¿Que has dicho Sharin?- Pregunto Hinata sorprendida._

_-Siii, ¡miren!-Sharin jalo a su hermano y lo puso enfrente de Naruto y Hinata._

_-Pero, ¿como es posible?, ¿Naruto?- Hinata le habló a su marido, pero el estaba igual de sorprendido, que no supo que responderle._

_-No, no lo se Hinata.- Sakura tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando, en primer lugar ella jamás había visto el aspecto del Kitsugan, pero cuando se fijo en la ojos de Senkō, no pudo evitar relacionarlos con los ojos de Naruto, cuando utilizaba el chakra del Kyūbi._

_- Hola Sakura-Sama, mire, me veo genial ¿no cree?- Senkō es el mejor amigo de Minato, por lo que conocía a Sakura desde que cumplió los 3 años.- Sakura no sabía que responder, pero conocía a Senkō, así que decidió que seguramente el estaba muy emocionado con sus ojos._

_-Es cierto Senkō, te ves muy cool.- Le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa. Después, no pudo evitar ver como una rubia intensa la estaba mirando con curiosidad. Mientras Hinata y Naruto se acercaron a su hijo para verlo a los ojos, Sakura decidió presentarse a Sharin._

_-Hola, tú debes de ser Sharin, eres muy hermosa, igual que tu madre. Yo soy amiga y compañera de tus padres, mi nombre es Uchiha Sakura, mucho gusto.- Sharin no conocía a aquella joven, pero al saber que era amiga de sus padres y que tenía el apellido de Sasuke, no pudo evitar tenerle confianza.-_

_-Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Sharin, mucho gusto Sakura-Sama.- Le respondió Sharin igualmente con una sonrisa._

_-También eres muy adorable.- Agregó Sakura con una risa, y Sharin volvió a sonreír. Después Naruto se dirigió a Sakura._

_-Disculpa Sakura-Chan, todo esto te debe parecer muy repentino.- Le comentó Naruto, mientras se sobaba la nuca y sonreía._

_-No te preocupes Naruto, uno no puede saber cuando estas cosas pasan.-_

_-Jeje, gracias Sakura-Chan. Bueno, en este momento voy a hablar con Kurama para saber que esta pasando.-_

_-¿Quien es Kurama?- pregunto Senkō._

_-Es una amigo que vive dentro de mi, gracias a el soy muy fuerte. Así que si escuchas una voz intimidante, no te asustes, porque al ser mi amigo, también es el tuyo.- Contestó Naruto mientras veía a los ojos a su hijo. Después de eso cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hablar con Kurama._

_-Kurama, ¿puedes explicarnos esto?- Le pregunto Naruto a Kurama, mientras todos también escuchaban._

_-Jajaja, acaso es tan difícil de entender…Naruto. El es tu hijo, creo que es obvio, porque también posee el Kitsugan.-_

_-Pero el no tiene los ojos de Hinata, ¿como es posible?- Agregó Naruto._

_-Cuando entenderás que esto ya no es el Byakugan, no puedes saber si posee el Dōjutsu, basándote solo en el color de los ojos como en el clan Hyūga.-_

_-Naruto comprendió lo que Kurama le decía, así que decidió formularle otra pregunta.-_

_-Entonces explícame, porque su pupila en vez de ser negra es blanca.- Kurama se tardó en responder esta vez._

_-Es difícil explicar porque su pupila es blanca, pero solo se me puede ocurrir algo.- Contestó Kurama muy seguro de sus palabras._

_-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Naruto, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta del Kyūbi._

_-Es posible que el Kitsugan de Senkō concentre la energía física, también conocida como Yōton (elemento Yang), y el Kitsugan de Sharin concentre la energía espiritual, también conocida como el Inton (elemento Yin).- Naruto se sorprendió. Este nuevo Dōjutsu era capaz de utilizar elementos tan complicados como lo eran el Yōton e Inton._

_-¿Estas seguro que es la única explicación?- Le pregunto Naruto._

_-Hasta el momento, es lo único que se me puede ocurrir… Naruto. Aun así, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-_

_-Esa fue mi última pregunta, gracias Kurama.- Naruto terminó con el enlace, y volvió a abrir los ojos, Hinata y Sakura, al igual que sus hijos, lo habían escuchado todo, también estaban sorprendidos._

_-Así que esto es el Kitsugan, Sasuke una vez me contó lo que es capaz de hacer, es muy impresionante.-_

_-Lo es Sakura-Chan, pero tengo curiosidad de lo que puede significar la teoría de Kurama. Me gustaría que Sasuke estuviera aquí, me sería de gran ayuda.- Agregó Naruto un poco estresado._

_-Si, pero lo mandaste a una misión así que ya no te quejes.- Le contestó Sakura._

_-¿No están felices por mi Kitsugan papa?- Pregunto Senkō confundido, ya que veía a sus padres preocupados._

_-Jaja, no es eso Senkō, de hecho me parece genial que mi hijo también tenga el increíble Kitsugan, pero recuerda que ustedes son los únicos que lo poseen, y algo nuevo siempre se tiene que tratar con cuidado.-_

_-Entiendo papa.- Contestó Senkō más tranquilo y feliz._

_-Jaja, ahora tienes otra aptitud que te puede ayudar a superarme, pero no te confíes, recuerda que la única manera de hacerte fuerte es con tu esfuerzo.- Le dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo._

_-Jamás lo olvidare papa.- Dijo Senkō, con una mirada que denotaba seguridad._

_-Bien, ¡ese es mi hijo!- Sakura y Hinata sonrieron, Naruto se había convertido en un adulto ejemplar.-_

_-Me alegro mucho por ti Senkō.- Agregó Sakura con una sonrisa._

_-¡Gracias!, Sakura-Sama.-_

_-Ya es tarde hijos, es hora de que ya se duerman, vamos.- Les dijo Hinata._

_-Si mama.- Sharin y Senkō se fueron con su madre hacia sus cuartos. Dejando a Sakura y Naruto en la sala._

_-Tus hijos son adorables Naruto.-_

_-Gracias Sakura-chan, me gustaría decir lo mismo de Minato, pero supongo que es igual de frío y serio que su padre.-_

_-¡Oye!- Le contestó Sakura mientras lo golpeó en la cabeza._

_-Auch, eso dolió Sakura-chan.-_

_-Mi hijo también es adorable, es un niño.-Dijo Sakura mientras hacia una cara sria y al mismo tiempo graciosa._

_-Jajaja, en realidad es bueno que sea como Sasuke, seguramente cuando entre a la Academia será igual de popular que él. Y seguramente las rechazara a todas con la famosa frase"Jamás me importo eso".- Sakura volvió a golpear en la cabeza a Naruto y después le contestó._

_-Ya deja de burlarte de Minato, el seguramente se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de una de esas niñas, y las tratara con dulzura, encontrará a la indicada y le abrirá su corazón.- Decía Sakura mientras juntaba sus manos y le brillaban sus ojos como una estrella._

_-Jajaja, no creo que suceda así, pero no quiero llevarte la contraria así que ya no diré más o mi cabeza lo pagará.- Sakura comenzó a reír también y después pasó a despedirse._

_-Es hora de que yo también regrese, quería traer a Minato para que jugara con Senkō, pero el insistió en que se quedaría a entrenar, ya debe de estar muy cansado y necesita dormir.-_

_-Hasta luego Sakura-Chan.-_

_-Adiós, despídeme de Hinata.-_

_-Lo haré Sakura-Chan.- Sakura salió por la puerta principal y Naruto se quedó solo en la sala._

_-Ja, en verdad es bueno que Minato sea igual que Sasuke, el y Senkō se harán muy fuertes mutuamente, justo como Sasuke y yo lo hicimos. No hay nada mejor que esforzarse para demostrar lo fuerte que eres. Me pregunto como le estará yendo en la misión- Hinata volvió a la sala y hablo con Naruto._

_-¿Acaso Sakura ya se fue?- Preguntó Hinata buscando a alguien en la sala._

_-Si, ella dijo que también tenía que acostar a Minato, me dijo que sentía no poder despedirse.-_

_-No importa, también es hora de que vayamos a dormir Naruto.-_

_-Cierto, me siento muy cansado.- Naruto abrazó a Hinata y se fueron juntos a su cuarto.-_

_Durante esa misma noche, un ninja se desplazaba por la oscuridad, era muy veloz, parecía una sombra, hasta que se detuvo._

_-Bien, he llegado. Recuerdo que la entrada esta en aquella cueva, veamos si sigue ahí.- Pensó Sasuke que se había detenido en la rama de un árbol muy alto.-_


	19. Cap 19:El más Fuerte de Takigakure

_**El más Fuerte de Takigakure**_

_Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba a solo unos metros de la entrada a Takigakure. Cuando la vio no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que estuvo en esa pequeña aldea. En esos tiempos sus deseos de venganza no eran tan grandes, y seguía aprendiendo al lado del equipo 7 comandado por Kakashi Hatake, pero ahora estaba ahí para infiltrarse y conseguir su objetivo, el cual era conseguir la información relacionada a los ninjas renegados y los usuarios del Jiongu._

_La entrada, era una especie de manantial que se conectaba a un gran lago que se encontraba dentro de la aldea, este lago finalmente desembocaba a una gran cascada, la única forma de entrar a Takigakure era nadando. Sasuke se zambullo y logro entrar de manera exitosa sin ser detectado, una vez adentro, nadó de la manera mas silenciosa hacia el gran árbol que se ubicaba en el centro de la Aldea. Cuando llegó al árbol y se detuvo para comenzar a obtener su información, se dio cuenta que en realidad la pequeña aldea, había cambiado mucho; esta era mucho más grande, su fuerza militar había aumentado considerablemente y su población era digna de una de las grandes aldeas. Sin embargo a pesar de todo esto, seguían siendo muy confiados, ya que pudo ubicar rápidamente a un grupo de 40 ninjas que tenían su banda de Takigakure rayada por una línea horizontal, además estos ninjas cumplían con las características de los usuarios del Jiongu._

_-Humph, esta aldea sigue confiando demasiado en la efectividad de su entrada, pero si la conoces puedes infiltrarte sin ningún problema. Sabía que esta misión sería sencilla, pero no tanto.- Sasuke pudo confirmar visualmente que las sospechas de Raidō eran ciertas, ahora lo único que faltaba era regresar a Konoha y notificarle todo a Naruto, pero cuando decidió salir de ahí, un Shinobi que se encontraba a sus espaldas, parado en el agua y en la sombra del árbol… lo detuvo. Debido a que se encontraba en la oscuridad, no podía ver su rostro o siquiera su vestimenta, solo una silueta, y esta silueta de una manera muy tranquila, comenzó a hablar._

_-Que inusual máscara, jamás la había visto en un ANBU.- Sasuke se encontraba un poco impactado, como era posible que ese ninja se ubicara detrás de el sin que se diera cuenta, pero Sasuke dejo atrás sus pensamientos y actuó rápido para hacerlo caer en un Genjutsu, no podía ver sus ojos, pero en realidad no era necesario, el punto era el que el viera los suyos, y detrás de la máscara su identidad y mirada quedaría protegida.-_

_-¿Uchiha Sasuke?...- De no haber sido por la máscara, el pelinegro no hubiera podido esconder su expresión de sorpresa, este Shinobi no había caído en su Genjutsu, pero lo que era mas impresionante ¿Acaso ese Shinobi sabia quien era él?, no, era imposible, por el tono de pregunta intuyo que era solo un suposición, así que igualmente de manera rápida, actuó tratando de confundirlo.-_

_-Cuando eres un ANBU, en realidad no importa quien eres, y ¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke, quien es un ninja muy importante en Konoha, se arriesgaría en espiar a tu aldea?, el no es un ANBU, es el líder de su clan.- Detrás de la máscara Sasuke tenía una mirada sería, no sabía porque no había caído en su genjutsu, o porque coincidió en saber su nombre, todo era muy raro. Hasta que el Shinobi le respondió._

_- Tienes razón, en realidad es una estupidez preguntarle a un hombre enmascarado ¿quien es?, pero pude sentir como intestaste hacerme caer en un Genjutsu, veras… yo soy inmune a los Genjutsus, pero el tuyo era bastante potente, se que ese tipo de Genjutsu solo lo poseen los usuarios del Sharingan, y se que el único usuario del Sharingan por el momento es Uchiha Sasuke.- Esta vez la expresión de seriedad, cambió a un rostro fruncido. Al ser inmune a los Genjutsus, una pelea seria inevitable, y una pelea sin Genjutsus ya no era tan discreta, por lo que la misión se había complicado. Sasuke hiso un ultimo intento, para logar salir de Takigakure sin herir al Shinobi y sin ser detectado.-_

_-Jum, ya te dije que no importa quien sea, pero si en realidad soy Uchiha Sasuke, no tienes una oportunidad contra mí. No tengo nada contra ti o con tu aldea, pero si no me dejas ir, te mataré.- La intimidación siempre se le había dado bien a Sasuke, pero sabía que no funcionaría, no con alguien como el, que había sido lo suficientemente hábil para colocarse a sus espaldas, y para intuir su identidad._

_-No te puedo dejar ir, al menos no vivo. Contestaras mis preguntas, después te matare y dejare que tu cuerpo se vaya con la corriente del rio, esa es la manera con la que se despiden de los héroes en esta aldea.-_

_-Humph, que suerte tengo, seré despedido como un héroe en tu Aldea, pero seré considerado como un traidor en la mía, ¿Qué crees que voy a decidir?- Sasuke sabía que no lograría salir de Takigakure sin matar a aquel Shinobi escondido entre las sombras, era una decisión difícil. El punto era infiltrarse sin causar un daño a los miembros de la aldea, los asesinatos son un preámbulo que conduce al odio, y si no logras controlar este odio, se convierte en venganza, Sasuke lo sabía más que nadie, pero no tenía otra opción. Sabía que existía la grande posibilidad que el ninja que se encontraba frente a el fuera un usuario del Jiongu, por lo que efectuó un ataque adecuado según las características que le había dicho Kakashi y Naruto sobre el poderoso jutsu prohibido. Después de unos segundos, Sasuke hiso un movimiento increíblemente rápido, activo su Chidori Eisō(Lanza del millar de pájaros). El destello solo duro un segundo, pero en ese segundo el ataque de Sasuke atravesó el corazón de su oponente y al igual que lo hiso aquella vez con Itachi, expandió la Lanza en la zona de cuerpo, para que el ataque fuera múltiple la lanza se dividió en varias, de esta manera no importaría cuantos corazones tuviera, las lanzas atravesarían todos simultáneamente. El ninja se hundió en el agua, y Sasuke rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de que pudiera escapar por la cascada, unos brazos salieron del rio, lo tomaron de las piernas y lo lanzaron con una increíble fuerza hacia el árbol._

_-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Sasuke sorprendido, pero todo fue muy rápido, Sasuke se estrello contra el Árbol, se podía apreciar como la fuerza del impacto quebraba todos sus huesos, cayo al suelo y un Shinobi salía del rio, con sus brazos conectados a un extraño hilo negro de gran grosor, pero unos segundos después de esto, el cuerpo de Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando atrás solo un tronco de madera.-_

_-¿Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu reemplazo de cuerpo)?- El Shinobi de Takigakure estaba sorprendido, Sasuke había visto venir su ataque, cuando movió su cabeza para buscarlo, pudo ver como Sasuke corría por el agua hacia la cascada, la manera mas rápida y sencilla de salír de Takigakure para un espía.- ¡No te dejaré ir!- El shinobi de Takigakure corrió detrás del Uchiha, cuando este saltó, el expandió de nuevos sus antebrazos y logro tomarse de unos arboles que se encontraban al lado del lago, y como si fuera un resorte, tomó un impulso que aceleró su velocidad, permitiéndole alcanzar al Sasuke al otro lado del lago que en esa zona, ya desenvocaba a un rio. El Shinobi apareció enfrente de Sasuke, esta vez la luz de la Luna revelaba su aspecto por completo._

_-Humph, sabia que eras un usuario del Jiongu, aunque sigo sin entender como sobreviviste a mi ataque.- El Shinobi de Takigakure tenía un aspecto joven, era alto, media 1.90m aproximadamente, sus ojos estaban vendados por su protector de frente, pero el símbolo de su Aldea no estaba rayado, llevaba un abrigo largo, parecido a los de Akatsuki, pero este tenia un gran símbolo de Takigakure en el pecho, y en cuanto a su cabeza y boca, no la tenía cubierta como lo suelen estar la de los usuarios del Jiongu, su pelo era bastante largo y puntiagudo._

_-Eres muy listo, si hubiera sido un usuario normal de Jiongu, habrías eliminado todos mis corazones en un instante, pero solo acabaste con uno, los demás están en otras partes de mi cuerpo.-El Shinobi levanto sus brazos mostrando las palmas, en cada una de ellas había una máscara, después continuó hablando.- Dos de ellos están en las palmas de mis manos y los otros dos…- El ninja inclino su cabeza, dirigió su mano hacia la banda __que cubría sus ojos, la levanto, y cuando volvió a enderezar su cabeza, abrió los ojos y revelo sus otros corazones.-… y los otros dos están en mis ojos.- Comentó el Ninja con una ligera sonrisa._

_-Humph, ya veo, tu debes ser ese ninja que supuestamente es mejor que Kakuzu.- Sasuke comenzó a pensar:- Así que esa es la razón por la que no puede caer en mi Genjutsu, sus ojos no son normales.-_

_-Y por ese tipo de Raiton, diría que eres Uchiha Sasuke, aunque me hace dudar el hecho de que conociste a Kakuzu.-_

_-No lo hice, pero el mato a un Jōnin muy fuerte de mi aldea, además fue miembro de Akatsuki, por lo que me han hablado de él.- Comentó Sasuke con una actitud aun tranquila._

_-Mi nombre es Kazuto, y es cierto que soy más fuerte de lo que fue alguna vez Kakuzu de Akatsuki, y usare este poder para reemplazar mi corazón con el tuyo y obtener todo lo que quiero saber de ti.- Dijo Kazuto, igualmente de una manera seria._

_-Humh, no te confundas, sigues careciendo de una oportunidad contra mí, ahora que se donde están tus corazones, acabarte será mas sencillo.- Dijo Sasuke, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de la máscara._

_-No importa que sepas donde están mis corazones, jamás es sencillo vencerme.-_

_-En ese caso, me divertiré un poco, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de Fuego)- De la boca de Sasuke, una gran bola de fuego salió disparada con gran velocidad hacia Kazuto, pero el no se movió, solo levanto su brazo derecho y cerró su ojo derecho, de la palma de la mano salió una increíble ráfaga de viento, y del ojo derecho una gran cantidad de agua a presión, el Gōkakyū no Jutsu se apagó en un instante, dejando una cortina de humo muy espesa, Sasuke no podía ver nada, hasta que distinguió dos puños que estaban a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, estos se abrieron revelando dos pequeñas máscaras, después estas máscaras abrieron sus bocas y se escucho la voz de Kazuto a lo lejos._

_-¡Jiongu Isshin Houka! (Incendio Sincronizado)- Se escucho un sonido agudo y después una gran llamarada de fuego tan intenso, que el rio se evaporo por un momento, dejando esta vez una cortina de vapor. Kazuto regreso sus manos a su cuerpo y comenzó a hablar.- Supongo que remplazare mi corazón en otro momento, después de todo no era Uchiha Sasuke.- Kazuto pensó en regresar, pero algo hiso que se detuviera, voltio su cabeza y empezó a distinguir una resplandor rojizo, después volvió a hablar:- No hay duda, tu eres Uchiha Sasuke.- Una vez que el vapor se disipó aun más, el resplandor rojizo se definió en una especie de humanoide de gran tamaño que cubría a Sasuke._

_-Humph, así que este es el poder del Jiongu, me has obligado a usar a Susanoo- Mientras mantenía a Susanoo, Sasuke tenia agarrado su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, al parecer era una quemada.-_

_-He escuchado de la defensa definitiva del Mangekyō Sharingan, aunque al juzgar por tu herida, diría que no es tan sólida.-_

_-Humph, tienes razón, hace mucho que un ninja no me hería de esta manera, pero una vez que activo mi Susanoo, el oponente esta derrotado.- Dijo Sasuke, aun con la máscara puesta, pero esta vez tenia manchas negras, producto del fuego._

_-Encontraré la manera de lidiar con ello.- La tranquilidad de su oponente le produjo cierta curiosidad a Sasuke, no pudo evitar recordar su enfrentamiento con Deidara, el Shinobi de Akatsuki que por poco lo mata, ahora sabía a lo que se refería Deidara, cuando decía que le molestaba la tranquilidad de los hermanos Sasuke e Itachi, los hacia ver creídos y arrogantes, pero aun así, Sasuke no perdió su tranquilidad._

_-Humph, creo que me he dejado llevar un poco.- El Susanoo de Sasuke comenzó a desintegrarse, esta vez Kazuto parecía confundido.- Aunque me provoca cierto interés probar tus habilidades, mi misión es evitar un enfrentamiento y salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible, así que no prolongare mas esto. Te mostraré una técnica de fuego superior a tu incendio sincronizado.- Sasuke cerró sus ojos y después de unos segundos abrió su ojo izquierdo- ¡Amaterasu!- Kazuto reacciono rápido y trato de contrarrestar el ataque de Sasuke._

_-¡Jiongu Isshin Houka!- Al igual que la vez anterior, de las manos de Kazuto un resplandor de fuego salió disparado con gran velocidad, pero esta vez se impacto con las inextinguibles llamas negras del Amaterasu.-_

_-Es inútil, estas llamas son capaces de quemar incluso el fuego.- Las llamas negras comenzaron a avanzar, cubriendo en su oscuridad el incendio sincronizado de Kazuto, pero su reacción fue una inesperada sonrisa._

_-Siempre he querido probar esto, tal vez funcione, ¡Katon, Fūton, Suiton, Raiton!- Esta vez de los ojos de Kazuto, salió una gran ola de agua y una corriente de electricidad, un ataque sincronizado de cuatro elementos se impacto con el Amaterasu, después abrió su boca, y de esta salió una especie de polvo que comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de luz. El ataque fue tan deslumbrante, que Sasuke se vio obligado a cerrar sus ojos, cuando los abrió, el ataque de Kazuto se dirigía hacia el, apenas tuvo tiempo para activar el Susanoo, pero aunque este se encontraba en su forma perfecta, el ataque sincronizado de cuatro elementos fue demasiado fuerte, Sasuke salió disparado por el fuerte impacto mientras el Susanoo lo protegía de los golpes, aun si, había recibido algunos daños, finalmente un grupo arboles freno su velocidad, después de haber avanzado unos considerables metros, para ahorrar chakra, desactivo de nuevo su Susanoo._

_-La luz, disipa la oscuridad.- Le dijo Kazuto a Sasuke, mientras este se levantaba. Sasuke se encontraba realmente sorprendido, nadie había contrarrestado su Amaterasu, solo lo habían esquivado; de pronto, un grupo de ninjas renegados, que también eran los usuarios del Jiongu, aparecieron para apoyar a Kazuto.-_

_-Kazuto-Sama, escuchamos los sonidos de la pelea, hemos venido a apoyarlo.- Dijo uno de los ninjas renegados._

_-Con un oponente como el, solo me estorbarían, recuerden que todos ustedes son valiosos para Takigakure, no vale la pena arriesgarse.- La mascara de Shinigami escondió la expresión de molestia que tenía Sasuke, no había problema si uno de ellos conocía su identidad, pero varios ninjas era un grave problema, y si intentaba pelear se vería obligado a usar técnicas que lo delatarían, y esto conduciría a una medida que tampoco podía considerar, la cual era matarlos, eran demasiados, matarlos a todos representaría un gran problema. Pero Sasuke aun tenía un As bajo la manga._

_-Asi estan las cosas ¿eh', me hubiera gustado seguir peleando contigo, pero ya te he dicho que me tengo que ir, espero que la próxima vez que nos peleemos no sea en la guerra, porque nadie quiere otra guerra.- Sasuke soltó una bomba de humo para encubrir su ataque._

_-Eso no te servirá para escapar.- Kazuto puso atención a su alrededor para ver hacia donde se había dirigido Sasuke, pero no captó movimiento alguno, pensó que tal vez seguía dentro de la cortina de humo, y esperaba el momento para un ataque rápido, pero esta se disipó al igual que el chakra de Sasuke, era como si hubiera desaparecido junto con el humo._

_-¿Cómo lo hizo Kazuto-Sama?- Pregunto uno de los ninjas renegados._

_-No lo se, pero esta claro que no esta en los alrededores, así que no vale la pena ir a buscarlo, regresemos, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer, más en estos momentos.-_

_En la puerta de Konoha, un remolino que distorsionaba la imagen comenzó a aparecer, y de el salió un ninja que sostenía su brazo derecho, con un uniforme de ANBU y una mascara de Shinigami, pero al dar el primer paso, no pudo evitar tropezarse, Sasuke se encontraba muy débil, al parecer la ultima técnica que hizo consumió el resto de su chakra. Rápidamente Izumo y Kotetsu corrieron en su auxilio. Sasuke se quitó la máscara para poder respirara mejor._

_-Es…es Sasuke, ¿que hace aquí con un uniforme de ANBU?-_

_-Eso no importa Kotetsu, rápido, ayudemos a levantarlo.- Izumo y Kotetsu levantaron a Sasuke, y lo apoyaron en sus hombros._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado Sasuke?- Pregunto Izumo._

_-Arggh, llévenme con Naruto… ahí explicaré todo_.-


	20. Cap 20:Un Gran Rival

_**Un Gran Rival**_

_Ya era muy tarde, Naruto y Sakura aun no terminaban los reportes, los exámenes Chūnin se acercaban, por lo que se hacia un recuento de los Ninjas que vendrían a la Aldea, y los Genin de Konoha que habían sido recomendados por sus Sensei, para participar._

_-Esta vez vendrán muy pocos, ¿no te parece Sakura-Chan?—_

_-Si, no creí que las pequeñas Aldeas estuvieran tan alteradas con los rumores de una guerra, aun no puedo creer que hayan atacado al equipo de Raidō, y que usen en sus ninjas un jutsu prohibido como ese. —_

_-Recuerda que aun son sospechas Sakura-Chan, para eso enviamos a Sasuke, aun tengo esperanzas de que no sea así, y que de verdad solo sean unos ninjas renegados que robaron el jutsu prohibido, igual que Kakuzu. – Sakura sonrió, pero en su mente sabía que existían muy pocas posibilidades de que fuera así._

_-Haaa, me pregunto como estará Sasuke en estos momentos, tal vez ya este en camino hacia acá. – Dijo Sakura con un suspiro, de pronto la puerta se abrió de una manera brusca, Sakura estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta, pero cuando vio que Naruto se levanto con una cara de sorpresa, no pudo evitar hacerlo también._

_-¿Qué te pasa Naruto, a quien… -Sakura se quedo un poco pasmada, los que estaban en la puerta eran Izumo y Kotetsu, ayudando a mantenerse de pie a otro Shinobi, un pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, una herida en su brazo derecho, y un uniforme de ANBU._

_-Jum, que suerte he tenido hoy, no quería que me vieras así Sakura, pensé que Naruto estaría solo. — Dijo el pelinegro mientras dejo de recargarse en Izumo y Kotetsu, dando a entender que ya podía caminar solo. –_

_-Pero, ¿Qué te paso Sasuke? –Dijo la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su esposo, y ponía atención a la quemada que tenía en su brazo._

_-Solo me he divertido un poco, me has visto en peores situaciones Sakura. –Dijo el pelinegro, mientras tomaba su barbilla, desviando su mirada de la herida de su brazo y dirigiéndola hacia sus ojos.- Te dije que regresaría, estoy bien.-_

_-¿Te divertías?, ¿Qué ha pasado Sasuke? –Pregunto Naruto un poco confundido, mientras se sentaba al igual que Sasuke._

_-Logre infiltrarme a la Aldea sin ningún problema, las sospechas de Raidō eran ciertas, Takigakure esta usando el patético truco de los ninjas renegados, los vi dentro de la Aldea, eran un grupo de 40 aproximadamente, también eran usuarios del Jiongu. –_

_-Ya veo, así que es cierto. –Dijo Naruto mientras fruncía su rostro. –_

_-Y al infiltrarte sin problemas, ¿porque vienes en este estado Sasuke?— Dijo la peli rosa mientras curaba la herida de Sasuke._

_-Entrar fue sencillo, salir no tanto. —_

_-¿A que te refieres Sasuke?—_

_-Un Shinobi logro darse cuenta de que me había infiltrado, era obvio que no me dejaría escapar así que tuve que pelear con él. —_

_-¿El te hizo esto?, ¿quien te pudo haber hecho esto?—Pregunto Naruto tratándose de imaginar la clase de ninja que pudo haber sido._

_-Jum, su nombre era Kazuto, y también era cierto lo que le dijeron a Raidō, Izumo Y Kotetsu… hay un Shinobi mas fuerte que Kakuzu en el Jiongu. —Todos en el en el cuarto se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿acaso ese ninja había dejado en este estado a Uchiha Sasuke?, ¿acaso era tan poderoso?—_

_-¿Qué tan poderoso Sasuke? –Pregunto Naruto._

_-Lo suficiente para herir mi brazo derecho, hacerme usar al Susanoo, y contrarrestar mi Amaterasu. —Incluso Sakura se detuvo de curar a Sasuke, para lograr asimilar lo que su esposo estaba diciendo._

_-¿Dices que te viste obligado a usar tus técnicas mas poderosas contra el?—Pregunto Naruto._

_-Desde un principio lo subestime, pero si. Mí herida en el brazo fue porque uso un ataque sincronizado de Fūton y Katon, en vez de tener sus máscaras en el cuerpo, es capaz de concentrarlas en sus manos, utilizo su ventaja en larga distancia para acercar lo suficiente sus palmas y atacarme. Debido a que el ataque se origino a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro, no pude activar a Susanoo lo suficientemente rápido, el ataque alcanzo a quemar una parte de mi brazo. Pensé en derrotarlo con Susanoo, pero tenía que evitar prolongar la pelea, así que decidí acabarlo con el Amaterasu, pero logro detenerlo con un ataque sincronizado de cuatro elementos Fūton, Katon, Suiton y Raiton. —_

_-¿Es capaz de sincronizar cuatro elementos?—Pregunto Kotetsu verdaderamente sorprendido._

_-Si, fue un ataque impresionante, después utilizo otra técnica que jamás había visto, al parecer saco de su boca una especie de polvo brillante, me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrí ya tenia la técnica de cuatro elemento sobre mi, de nuevo, apenas alcancé a activar a Susanoo.—_

_-Vaya, entonces en verdad es fuerte. — Dijo Naruto pensativo, al parecer el ataque que le habia mencionado Sasuke, le sonó familiar._

_-Si, hace mucho que no me enfrentaba a un oponente así, fue un poco interesante. —_

_-Aun así, no se porque tu flujo de Chakra en tan inconsistente y débil, es como si lo hubieras usado todo. — Dijo Sakura, con un tono de preocupación._

_-¿Qué pasó Sasuke?, por lo que has dicho, solo usaste el Susanoo dos veces, y el Amaterasu una vez, eso es muy poco para agotar todo tu chakra. —Dijo Naruto con una ligera sonrisa, como si supiera lo que había pasado._

_-Jum, es cierto que ya no eres tan distraído como antes Naruto. Las cosas se complicaron cuando mas Ninjas renegados usuarios del Jiongu aparecieron para ayudar a Kazuto, eran muchos, y la idea era infiltrarme sin revelar mi identidad, o matar a alguien. Pensé en eliminar a Kazuto, pero ¿a todos ellos?, eran demasiados, si los mataba llamaría la atención y tal vez la situación se complicaría. Así que decidí irme de ahí. Si estoy tan débil, y mi flujo de chakra tan alterado, es porque para escapar sin problemas, tuve que utilizar el Kamui._

_-Je, me lo imagine. — Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

_-¿Te lo imaginaste?, ¿el Kamui?, ¿desde cuando puedes usar el Kamui Sasuke?—Dijo Sakura un poco molesta, ya que no parecía saber del tema, Sasuke era su esposo y jamás se lo había contado._

_-Cuando regrese a Konoha, le pedí a Kakashi-Sensei que me enseñara el Kamui, yo era el último de los Uchiha, estaba dispuesto a restablecer mi clan y era necesario que dominara todas las técnicas del Mangekyō Sharingan. Pero aun no la he dominado, el Sharingan de óbito era un prodigio en el Kamui, al igual que yo lo soy con el Amaterasu, Itachi con el Tsukuyomi, y Madara con el Susanoo. Cuando uso el Kamui suelo derrochar gran parte de mi chakra, es una técnica muy difícil, ya que desde el principio no tuve acceso a ella. —Sakura presiono un poco la herida de Sasuke, ya que seguía molesta porque no le había contado antes acerca del Kamui. Sasuke solo hiso una mueca de dolor, y después le sonrió._

_-Siempre tomas la decisión correcta en una batalla Sasuke, era obvio que fueras el único que podía hacer esta misión. —Comentó Naruto con su pulgar arriba, Sasuke iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Sakura lo detuvo._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo Sasuke?, tu brazo aun no esta curado, ¡deja de moverlo!—Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a reír, Izumo y Kotetsu se quedaron pensando:_

_-¿De que se están riendo?— Después Naruto comenzó a hablar._

_-Bien, aunque esta noticia me entristece un poco, era necesario que la confirmáramos, faltan solo tres días para la reunión con los Kages, en base a todo esto tendremos que tomar una decisión rápida, antes de que pueda empeorar, porque parece que todo se esta complicando poco a poco.—_

_-¿Se complica?, había grandes posibilidades de que desde un principio Raidō tuviera razón, esto ya estaba previsto Naruto. —_

_-Je, es cierto, aun no te lo he contado Sasuke. Senkō también posee el Kitsugan. —_

_Durante esa misma noche, Sasuke no era el único que tenia que hablar con el líder de su aldea. La situación se había tornado complicada para Konoha y Takigakure, era necesario hacer un plan._

_-Tsubasa-Sama, Kazuto desea verlo. — Le comento un Shinobi que parecía ser el asistente del líder de Takigakure._

_-Hazlo pasar Haruka. —Respondió un ninja de 40 años aproximadamente, que se encontraba sentado en una oficina espaciosa, que estaba ubicada en la cima del gran árbol de Takigakure._

_-Tsubasa-Sama, tengo que informarle que un ANBU se infiltro en la aldea, y logro escapar. —_

_-¿Cómo es posible que se haya infiltrado en la Aldea?— Alegó el hombre de una manera molesta._

_-Al parecer conocía la entrada a la aldea, y era un Shinobi muy hábil. —_

_-¿Quien lo dejo escapar Kazuto?—_

_-Fui yo. —El anciano se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta._

_-Este ANBU, ¿logró escapar de ti Kazuto?, en verdad me sorprende, tu eres el ninja mas poderoso de esta aldea.—_

_-Me disculpo Tsubasa-Sama.—_

_-Este ninja, ¿de que aldea provenía?—_

_-Aunque no pude confirmar su identidad visualmente, las técnicas que uso contra mi lo delataron, estoy seguro de que era Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha.—_

_-Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido, tal vez ni tu lo hubieras derrotado, ¿que pretendías al pelear con él?—_

_-Pensaba en prolongar la pelea, esa era la única manera en la que podría salir victorioso contra un oponente como el, si no hubiera sido por…. — El anciano lo interrumpió antes de que terminara su comentario._

_-Entiendo Kazuto, después de todo tu posees mas chakra que el. Y dime, logro obtener alguna información. —_

_-Durante el tiempo en el que se infiltró, el grupo del Jiongu estaba entrenando, además sabía mucho acerca de este jutsu, yo diría que el propósito de su misión era confirmar si los ninjas renegados tenían relación con Takigakure. Tal vez el equipo de mi hermano fue atacado por ninjas de Konoha, ninjas que ya habían luchado antes contra el Jiongu. —El anciano frunció su rostro._

_-Esto es malo Kazuto, si Konoha sabe que los ninjas renegados son solo una tapadera de nuestros verdaderos propósitos, el poder de las cinco aldeas caerá sobre nosotros. —_

_-Lo entiendo Tsubasa-Sama, pero las aldeas no declararan un ataque de manera repentina. Aun así estoy preparando todo para maximizar nuestra seguridad y defensa, si las cinco grandes nos atacan, nuestros aliados comenzaran un ataque sincronizado también. —_

_-Bien, esperemos que no haya una guerra, pero si las cinco grandes nos atacan, no dejaremos que nos desaparezcan.—Dijo Tsubasa de una manera decidida._

_-Así será, Tsubasa-Sama. —_

_-Tu también tienes que prepararte mejor Kazuto, tu eres el único que puede pretender ser un rival para el destello Naranja, y Uchiha Sasuke. —_

_-No se preocupe Tsubasa-Sama, estoy muy cerca de vencerlo, pronto obtendré su chakra. —Kazuto salió de la oficina de Tsubasa. Despues Tsubasa comenzó a pensar:_

_-Enviaron a Uchiha Sasuke para infiltrarse a la aldea, era obvio, si mal no recuerdo, el y el legendario equipo 7 ayudo una vez a Takigakure para evitar que se llevaran el "agua del héroe", ellos son los únicos de Konoha que conocen la entrada a esta aldea. Espero que las cosas no se complique, el plan esta muy cerca de funcionar. — Tsubasa dejo de hablar en su mente, y comenzó a poner atención en un mapa y documentos que tenia en su escritorio._


	21. Cap 21:La Presentación de los Kage

_**La Presentación de los Kages, y una inesperada reunión**_

_Naruto se estaba preparando para asistir a la reunión que el mismo había convocado. Hinata le estaba poniendo su abrigo mientras lo sacudía un poco, después le colgó el sombrero en su espalda y le deseó suerte con un beso._

_-Deberías usar el abrigo original para el Hokage. —Comentó Hinata mientras le tomaba el rostro con su mano._

_-Mi padre jamás lo uso, nos hace ver viejos, además no es mi estilo. —Decía Naruto mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Hinata._

_-No importa que traigas puesto Naruto, tu siempre te veras bien. — Agregó Hinata con una sonrisa._

_-Jajaja, gracias Hinata. Cuídate mucho, y cuida a nuestros hijos, te veré dentro de unos días.—Naruto le dio un profundo beso._

_-Tu también cuídate Naruto. —Agregó Hinata un poco triste de que su esposo se iría por unos días._

_-No te preocupes Hinata, soy "El destello Naranja de Konoha", y mis mejores amigos estarán para cubrirme las espaldas. Todo saldrá bien, de veras. —_

_-Jajaja, lo sé.—Hinata volvió a darle un beso._

_-Bueno Hinata, iré a despedirme de Senkō y Sharin.—_

_-Te acompaño Naruto.— Naruto y Hinata caminaron hacia los cuartos de sus respectivos hijos, pero no estaban ahí._

_-Que raro, no están en sus cuartos.—Comentó Naruto un poco extrañado._

_-Yo se donde están.—Hinata tomo de la mano a Naruto y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento.—_

_-Ya veo, están entrenando.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.—_

_-Senkō, Sharin, vengan a despedirse de su padre.—Gritó Hinata, ya que al parecer Senkō y Sharin estaban muy concentrados en su entrenamiento._

_-Si mama.—Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Adiós padre.—Dijeron los dos igualmente al mismo tiempo, mientras Naruto los abrazaba._

_-Sigan entrenando y esforzándose, estaré fuera solo por unos días, después regresare y comenzaremos a entrenar juntos, ¿les parece?—Comentó Naruto mientras los veía a los ojos, ambos tenían activado su Kitsugan.—_

_-Si padre, me esforzare, ya lo veras.—Dijo Senkō mientras Naruto le sacudía su pelo._

_-Te extrañaremos papa. Saluda a la tía Karín de nuestra parte.—Comentó Sharin._

_-Lo haré. Yo también los extrañare. Nos veremos luego.—Naruto voltio a ver por ultima vez a Hinata, le sonrió y desapareció en una nube de Humo.—_

_En la entrada lo esperaba Uchiha Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru, quienes serían sus guardaespaldas durante el viaje._

_-Naruto esta un poco retrasado, ¿no te parece Sasuke-Kun?—Pregunto Sai, mientras miraba al cielo._

_-Si, siempre ha sido así, y no creo que sea uno de los aspectos que cambié.—_

_-Ja, eso jamás dejara de ser un fastidio.—Agregó Shikamaru mientras estaba recargado en una de los pilares de la puerta principal de Konoha._

_-Escuche que tu misión tuvo un contratiempo, incluso que saliste herido.— Comentó Sai, con una expresión de serenidad._

_-Humph, algo así. Ese tal Kazuto, tiene talento, pero hay algo más en él, que solo ese jutsu prohibido.—_

_-¿Algo más, a que te refieres Sasuke-Kun?— Pregunto Sai, muy interesado. Mientras Shikamaru también mostró un poco de interés._

_-Si, sus ataques estaban impregnados de mucho Chakra, incluso mi Susanoo no soporto el impacto de uno de ellos. Habría sido algo interesante, probar la capacidad de sus habilidades.—_

_-Ya veo, no crees que….—Antes de que Sai terminara de dar su conclusión, Naruto apareció en medio de los dos.—_

_-¿Ya están listos?—Pregunto Naruto con un tono de emoción._

_-Que pregunta tan mas tonta Naruto, desde hace cinco minutos que estamos mas listos que tu.—Naruto frunció su rostro, pero antes de que le contestara a su amigo, del cielo un ave blanca aterrizo enfrente de Sai._

_-El camino que tomaremos esta totalmente despejado Naruto. Al parecer no tendremos ningún contratiempo.—Comentó Sai mientras enrollaba su pergamino._

_-Bien, es hora de irnos. ¡Vamos!— Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo._

_-Tranquilo Naruto, en realidad el lugar que escogiste no esta tan lejos de Konoha, tal vez las otras aldeas se demoren algunos días en llegar, no creo que valga la pena apresurarnos. Sería un verdadero fastidio llegar con días de anticipación, y estar esperando a los demás Kage. Lo mejor será tomarnos nuestro tiempo.—Dijo Shikamaru mientras seguí recargado en el pilar._

_-Pero….—Alegó Naruto, y antes de que diera sus razones Sasuke también comentó._

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru, Naruto, no pienso apresurarme a ningún lado.—Agregó Sasuke mientras caminaba a una velocidad normal y tranquila._

_-Yo tampoco tengo prisa Naruto, lo mejor será ir a paso lento.—Agregó Sai con una sonrisa, y al igual que Sasuke, comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a Naruto. Después Shikamaru dejo de recargarse, hiso un ligero bostezo y comenzó a caminar también. Naruto se quedo parado con los ojos en blanco, mientras los demás seguían caminado delante de el._

_-A pesar de que soy Hokage, me siguen tratando como siempre. Esto me pasa por traer a los mas relajados de la Aldea.—Con la cabeza mirando al suelo, Naruto comenzó a caminar de manera desanimada._

_En el país del viento, el Kazekage Gaara se despedía del resto de su aldea. Al lado de el se encontraban Temari y Kankuro, quienes serían sus guardaespaldas en este viaje._

_-Que les vaya bien Gaara. Ten mucho cuidado—Comentó Matsuri mientras abrazaba a su novio, el Kazekage._

_-No te preocupes Matsuri, el lugar de la reunión es seguro, todos estarán bien.—_

_-Así es niña, esta reunión se esta llevando a cabo en tiempos de paz, además estamos Kankuro y yo para protegerlo. ¡No exageres!— Agregó Temari, con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro._

_-Lo se Temari-Sama, pero jamás me dejare de preocupar por mi Gaara.— Contestó Matsuri, mientras se aferraba mas a Gaara._

_-Ahh, ¡esta niña!—Replico Temari un poco irritada.—Ya vámonos Gaara.—Comentó Temari mientras se daba la vuelta con dirección a la salida._

_-Nos veremos luego Matsuri.—Gaara se separo de Matsuri y paso a despedirse de los demás._

_-Buena suerte, Kazekage Gaara.—Comentó Baki._

_-Recuerda aumentar la seguridad en la Aldea. Tendrán que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.—Agregó Gaara con la expresión de tranquilidad y sabiduría que lo caracterizaba._

_-Así será Kazekage.—Contestó Baki con una expresión despreocupada. Cuando Gaara se dio la vuelta para irse, Kankuro le susurro algo al oído._

_-Oye Gaara, se que no eres bueno para estas cosas pero… creo que deberías despedirte de Matsuri con mas cariño, ¡mírala!, siempre tiene la cara de que espera algo mas que solo un abrazo. Haz un esfuerzo, como cuando le pediste que fuera tu novia.— Gaara se sonrojó un poco, después se voltio y se volvió a acercar a Matsuri._

_-¿Qué pasa Gaara?—Pregunto de manera inocente Matsuri. Pero Gaara no dejo de acercarse, de un momento a otro ya la estaba besando. Era el primer beso de Gaara, y seguramente también de Matsuri._

_-Tu también cuídate—Agregó Gaara después de darle un beso. Matsuri se quedo sin habla, solo pudo asentar con la cabeza. Después Gaara volvió a caminar hacia la salida junto con su hermano, y Temari, que ya los esperaba con un abanico en su mano._

_En el país del agua, Terumi Mei se encontraba haciendo lo mismo._

_-Regresaremos en unos pocos días, el lugar de la reunión esta muy cerca de aquí, si se presenta algún problema lo sabrán rápidamente.—Comento Mei._

_-Le deseamos mucha suerte Mizukage-Sama.—Dijeron varios aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea._

_-Gracias.— Respondió Mei con una linda sonrisa._

_-Tienen que cuidar con su vida a la Mizukage, espero su compromiso en este viaje.—Comento uno de los ancianos._

_-¡Lo, lo haremos!, no permitiremos que corra algún peligro.—Comento Chōjūrō un poco presionado._

_-Tranquilo abuelo, no le pasara nada. Además la Mizukage es mas fuerte que nosotros, seguro y se cuidara mejor ella misma.—Replico Suigetsu mientras tomaba agua de una cantimplora morada._

_-¡Pero que insolencia Suigetsu!, como líder de los 6 espadachines de la niebla, tu deber es proteger a la Mizukage, y evitar que se involucre en una batalla.—_

_-Sinceramente no creo que haya alguna pelea, pero esta bien, si cualquier hombre se acerca a la Mizukage, le cortaré la cabeza con Kubikiribōchō.—Replico Suigetsu mientras blandía la legendaria Katana. En el momento de su comentario, la Mizukage trago un poco de saliva y después hizo un comentario._

_-Espero que no te refieras a todos los hombres, solo a los que me quieren hacer daño.—Comentó la Mizukage con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-¿De que esta hablando Mizukage-Sama?—Pregunto Chōjūrō mientras jugaba con sus lentes._

_-No, no, de nada chicos, es mejor que ya nos vayamos.—Agregó Mei, mientras se disponía a caminar un poco rápido._

_-¿A que crees que se refería con eso Suigetsu?—Pregunto Chōjūrō un poco confundido._

_-¿Y yo que se?, tu llevas mas tiempo conociéndola, pero a veces creo que es así por que esta un poco loca.—De pronto Mei se detuvo, y voltio a ver a Suigetsu con una mirada misteriosa._

_-¿Dijiste algo Suigetsu?—_

_-No, no, claro que no Mizukage-Sama, en serio.—Contestó Suigetsu mientras se escondía detrás de Chōjūrō._

_-Bien, entonces sigamos.—Respondió la Mizukage, de nuevo con una tierna sonrisa._

_En el país de la Tierra, el Yondaime Tsuchikage Kitsuchi, se despedía de su aldea, junto con su hija Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, quienes serian sus guardaespaldas durante el viaje y la reunión._

_-Es hora de irnos, el viaje será un poco largo para nosotros.—Comentó Kurotsuchi._

_-Que les vaya bien.—Gritaron varios Ninjas y personas de la aldea._

_-Vaya, vaya papa, creo que te tienen mas cariño del que le tenían al abuelo.—Le susurro Kurotsuchi, con una sonrisa._

_-No sea grosera con la memoria de tu abuelo Kurotsuchi, el fue un excelente Tsuchikage.—_

_-Jaja, tú sabes cuanto quería al abuelo, pero el no era exactamente amable.—Agregó Kurotsuchi._

_-El era divertido Kurotsuchi, jamás olvidare al viejo.—Respondió Akatsuchi._

_-Eso es cierto, siempre nos divertíamos de sus quejas y egocentrismos.—Comento Kurotsuchi con la mirada al cielo, recordando al viejo Ōnoki—_

_-Bien, ya vasta de reírse del Sandaime Tsuchikage. ¡Vamonos!—Kitsuchi dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar, su hija y Akatsuchi le siguieron el paso._

_En el país del rayo, el Raikage A, se preparaba para partir, pero antes de eso, le estaba dando algunas indicaciones a Bee._

_-Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo ¡Brother!—Comento Bee mientras movía sus brazos._

_-No Bee, pensaba retirarme y dejarte a cargo de esto, pero aun no estas listo para tomar decisiones tan importantes. Además, recuerda que la Aldea no se debe quedar sin su Kage por mucho tiempo, estos son las situaciones que aprovechan los enemigos para atacar. Tú tienes que quedarte a proteger la Aldea, como el Godaime Raikage ese es tu deber.—Comentó el Raikage mientras, sujetaba el hombro de su hermano._

_-¡Ok brother, acabare a cualquier enemigo de un solo golpe, yeah!— A se acerco a Samui y le susurro algo al oído._

_-Samui, no dejes que haga alguna tontería, como uno de esos conciertos o algo por el estilo.—_

_-No se preocupe Raikage-Sama, lo tendré vigilado.—Respondió Samui._

_-Cuento contigo Bee.—A choco el puño con Bee y después tomo la decisión de irse.— ¡Vamos!, ¡Darui! ¡Shii!—Gritó el Raikage mientras se daba media vuelta._

_-¡Adios Raikage A!—Grito Omoi, Karui y otros ninjas de la aldea._

_Mientras tanto en Konoha, las Kunoichis Yamanaka Ino, Ten ten, Uchiha Sakura y Uzumaki Hinata, se encontraban reunidas, hablando en el BBQ._

_-Por fin estamos todas, la solución era que nuestras parejas se fueran por unos días.—Comento Ino mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua._

_-Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes amigas.—Contestó Hinata._

_-Nosotras también Hinata, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.—Agregó Sakura con una sonrisa._

_-Si, si, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo te esta yendo con Naruto?—Pregunto Ino con un tono chismoso._

_-Bueno, en realidad el es muy bueno conmigo. Siempre lo ha sido.— Contesto Hinata un poco ruborizada._

_-Vamos Hinata, eso ya lo sabíamos, me refiero a algo mas intenso.— Agrego Ino._

_-¿Intenso?, ¿a que te refieres Ino-San?—Pregunto Hinata un poco mas avergonzada que antes._

_-Ya sabes, por ejemplo, que tan romántico es contigo, como besa, esas cosas. Después de todo ya tienes hijos con el.—Hinata se puso muy roja, no sabia que contestar._

_-Bueno, en realidad yo no sabría que… que contestarte.—Agregó Hinata con su voz tímida de siempre._

_-Ya Ino, no se empieza la conversación con temas como esos. Por ejemplo, ¿ustedes saben donde será la reunión?, trate de sacárselo a Sasuke, pero el fue muy específico en que tenia que mantenerse en secreto.— Pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad._

_-Tuve la misma suerte con Sai, el siempre ha sido muy misterioso con los temas relacionados a sus misiones. Y Shikamaru es muy inteligente para que le pueda sacar algo de información.—Contesto Ino, mientras preparaba la carne en la parrilla._

_-Si ustedes no lo saben, menos yo.—Agregó Ten Ten._

_-Bueno, Naruto no sabia que lugar escoger para la reunión. Así que yo le sugerí el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la cumbre._

_-¿Tu lo sabes Hinata?, dinos, ¿Dónde será?— Pregunto Sakura realmente interesada, mientras Ino y Ten Ten también mostraban atención a las palabras de Hinata._

_-Sera en el país del remolino, en el Templo del Clan Uzumaki y alrededores.—Contestó Hinata._

_-¿Ehhhh?, ¿en el país del remolino?, creí que ese lugar estaba solo desde las guerras ninja.—Comentó Ten Ten._

_-Así era, pero Naruto se entero que ahí fue donde se origino su clan, así que mando a reconstruir el templo y a recuperar toda la información y jutsus que el clan poseía. Como su nombre se hiso muy popular en todo el mundo Shinobi, mando a llamar a todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki que se encontraran dispersos, para que lo ayudaran a restablecer el clan, por el momento han estado llegando varias familias que no han olvidado su linaje y que están dispuestas a continuar con él. Ahora el país del remolino esta prácticamente restaurado y es un lugar muy seguro. También es un lugar lindo donde Naruto, los niños y yo, solemos pasar el verano._

_-¡Que bien Hinata!, ¿quien diría que también tienen casa de verano?, no estaría mal que nos invitaran algún día de estos, hace mucho que no voy a la playa.—Comento Ino un poco emocionada._

_-¿Tu sabía esto Sakura?—Pregunto Ten Ten, pero Sakura tenia la cabeza hacia el suelo, y parecía un poco preocupada._

_-Je,¿que si lo sabía?—Comento Sakura con una sonrisa que apretaba los dientes._

_-¿Y quien se encarga de ese lugar?, aquí Naruto es el Hokage y también tienen su propia mansión para el clan Uzumaki.—Pregunto Ten Ten, bastante interesada._

_-Bueno, ese fue un problema que al inicio tuvo Naruto, pero Sasuke-Kun le sugirió a una persona, dijo que era buena encargándose de la seguridad de grandes lugares y que coincidía que también pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, ella es….—Antes de que Hinata terminara su explicación, Sakura la interrumpió._

_-Uzumaki Karin—Agregó Sakura un poco irritada._

_-Oh nooo.—Comentó Ino un poco burlona.—Siempre me había preguntado adonde había ido Karin.— Agrego Ino mientras comía._

_-Creo que no debí haber preguntado nada—Agregó Ten Ten un poco nerviosa._

_-Si, Karin-San era compañera de Sasuke-Kun, mientras el buscaba a su hermano Itachi-San. Ahora ella se encarga del clan Uzumaki en el país del remolino, junto con Jūgo-San, quien también era otro de los compañeros de Sasuke en el pasado.—Respondió Hinata._

_- ¿Jūgo?, ¿acaso el también es del clan Uzumaki?—Agrego Ten Ten._

_-No. Pero fue de gran ayuda para la reconstrucción de Uzushiogakure (la Aldea Oculta del Remolino).—Comento Hinata._

_-¿Porque?—Volvió a preguntar Ten Ten._

_-El país del remolino estuvo abandonado durante mucho tiempo. Durante ese tiempo la fauna creció y muchos animales tomaron el control de lugar. Jūgo-San es capaz de hablar con los animales, así que nos ayudo a decirles que nuestra intención era restablecer la Aldea que alguna vez existió ahí, ahora los animales también resguardan el país y sus fronteras, además Jūgo-San estaba muy agradecido con el clan Uzumaki, ya que gracias a un jutsu de sello del clan, es capaz de controlar su instinto asesino, y el poder que tiene.—Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa._

_-De haber sabido que seria ahí la reunión, hubiera acompañado a mi esposo.—Agregó Sakura mas molesta de lo normal._

_-¿Por qué Sakura-San?—Pregunto Hinata de una manera muy inocente._

_-Sakura y Karin tuvieron sus diferencias en el pasado. No creo que se buena idea que le preguntes.—Agrego Ino._

_-Esa maldita de Karin, nunca le ha dejado de coquetear a Sasuke. Cuando el se disculpo con ella por estar apunto de matarla, Karin lo malinterpreto todo y pensó que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia, ¡y lo besó!, ¿pueden creerlo?, ¡lo besó! enfrente de mi, cuando yo era la novia de Sasuke, estuve a punto de golpearla, pero Naruto y Sasuke me detuvieron.—Alegaba Sakura mientras elevaba sus puños, con intención de golpear a alguien._

_-Te dije que no le preguntaras Hinata.—Comento Ino._

_-Lo siento Sakura-San, de haberlo sabido no hubiera sugerido el país del remolino….—Sakura la volvió a interrumpir._

_-No te preocupes Hinata, no pasa nada, porque me acompañaras al país del remolino.—Dijo Sakura mientras se levanto de la mesa._

_-Pero, pero no podemos, nuestros hijos….—Pero Hinata no había terminado de hablar, cuando Sakura la volvió a interrumpir._

_-Les vendrían bien un poco de vacaciones, no creo que les moleste.—Agregó Sakura._

_-¿Estas loca Sakura?, no pueden salir de la Aldea con los niños así nada mas, necesitan protección.—Ino._

_-Por eso ustedes irán conmigo, también quiero que llamen a Kiba, Lee y Chōji para que nos acompañen.—_

_-Pero Chōji es el líder de su clan, el tampoco puede dejar la aldea así como así.—Agrego Ino sin encontrar sentido a las palabras de Sakura._

_-Dile que habrá mucha comida o algo así, además creía que estabas muy emocionada por ir a la playa, recuerda que Sai estará ahí también, y el se parece mucho a Sasuke-Kun, ¿acaso crees que Karin no es capaz de coquetearle?—Ino se levanto como un rayo._

_-¡Hagámoslo!—Replico Ino._

_-¿Ehhhh?, ¿tu también Ino?—Pregunto Ten Ten sorprendida._

_-¡Vayamos Ten Ten!—Dijeron Ino y Sakura, mientras ponían una cara de miedo que asusto a Ten Ten._

_-Ok, ok.—Dijo Ten Ten de manera nerviosa, después comenzó a pensar-ustedes de verdad no confían en sus parejas.—_

_-Bien, nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea en dos horas, asegúrense de empacar todo lo necesario.—Comentó Sakura. Después ella e Ino salieron corriendo._

_-Pero que buenas amigas, nos dejaron con la cuenta.—_

_-No te preocupes Ten Ten-San, yo la pagaré.— Comento Hinata._

_-Bien, yo te ayudare a empacar las cosas de Senkō y Sharin.—Comento Ten Ten con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias Ten Ten-San.—Una vez que pagaron la cuenta, Hinata y Ten Ten se dirigieron a la casa del clan Uzumaki._


	22. Cap 22:Relaciones entre Aldeas

**Relaciones entre Aldeas**

Después de ciertos días, los Kage fueron arribando al país del remolino. Los primeros en llegar fueron Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru, unos minutos después llegó la Mizukage, con Suigetsu y Chōjūrō.

-Hokage Naruto, debo decir que el lugar de reunión también fue conveniente para nosotros.—Comento la Mizukage, mientras entraba en lo que parecía ser un templo. El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión una vez que todos los Kage se encontraran reunidos. Detrás de ella Suigetsu y Chōjūrō se encontraban curiosos, explorando la arquitectura del lugar.

-Jejeje, que bueno que el viaje no fue pesado para todos.—Respondió el rubio, mientras rascaba su nuca. A su lado, Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru se encontraban sentados en un sillón. Al parecer, se encontraban esperando a alguien.

-¿Que tal Sasuke?, veo que sigues igual de creído que siempre.—Lo saludo Suigetsu, mientras se recargaba en uno de los pilares del Gigantesco templo.

-Humph, y tú no paras de hablar. Me entere que al fin cumpliste tu sueño de ser el líder de ese patético grupo de espadachines.—

-Así es Sasuke, aunque ha sido un gran problema por esa estúpida de Samehada. Jamás se quiso separar de Killer Bee, ahora solo somos seis espadachines. Supongo que tendré que traerla a la fuerza.—

-Que estamos esperando Hokage, por lo que veo llevan algunos minutos aquí. ¿Acaso no nos invitara a pasar?—Mizukage.

-Lo siento Mizukage, pero yo no conozco muy bien este lugar, en realidad estamos esperando a la encargada.—Agrego el rubio un poco apenado.

-¿A quien exactamente?—Pregunto Suigetsu.

-A mi ¡Idiota!—Karin se fue acercando hacia el grupo de impacientes ninjas que la esperaban.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto Karin?—

-¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones a ti Sasuke?—Respondió Karin de una manera hostil, pero con la que solía tratar a su compañero Sasuke.

-Vaya, vaya, tan descortés como siempre.—De una manera irónica, comento Suigetsu.

-Si te parezco tan descortés, tu podrás dormir afuera Suigetsu, ha.—

-Oye, oye, solo estaba bromeando, no dejaras a un viejo compañero dormir afuera.—Alego Suigetsu, mientras movía sus manos, con la intención de relajar las cosas.

-¿Compañeros?, en realidad éramos conocidos, incluso llego un momento en que fuiste mi subordinado.—

-¡Orochimaru!, era el subordinado de ¡Orochimaru!—Mientras discutían, Naruto y los demás se sentían un poco incómodos con la situación. Sasuke se levanto del sillón y se coloco en medio de Suigetsu y Karin.

-Tendrán tiempo de arreglar cuentas para después. Es hora de que nos muestres los cuartos Karin.— Sasuke

-Ya lo sé. ¡Síganme!—Karin condujo a todos a un largo pasillo, después fue mostrando los respectivos cuartos.—Konoha dormirá aquí, y Kirigakure aquí.—

-¿No podemos tener cuartos individuales?—Pregunto Suigetsu, decepcionado.

-¿Acaso crees que esto es un hotel?, las reparaciones del palacio aun no están completadas, además se supone que los guardaespaldas tienen que dormir con sus Kage para poder protegerlo en todo momento.—

-Pero….— Suigetsu

-¡Ya deja de quejarte Suigetsu!, te he dicho que podrás dormir afuera. Espero no te moleste Naruto—Comento Karin, al parecer Naruto era el único al que trataba un poco mejor que los demás.

-Ahh, esta perfecto Karin, pero antes de dormir me gustaría comer un poco de Ramen.—

-Enviare a alguien, por ahora los dejo.—Karin.

-En ese caso a mi me gustaría….—Suigetsu.

-¡Ve tú mismo por el!—Le respondió Karin antes de que pudiera terminar su pedido.

Durante esa misma tarde, el Raikage también había llegado. Pero al parecer el Kazekage y Tsuchikage se demorarían un día más.

En su cuarto, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Sikamaru se encontraban cenando un delicioso manjar que miembros del clan Uzumaki habían preparado.

-Humm, no sabia que los miembros de mi clan hacia un delicioso Ramen, aunque no esta igual del bueno que el de Ichiraku, este no esta nada mal, nada mal.—Naruto.

Todos en el cuarto se encontraban comiendo, no solo había Ramen, también había otra gran variedad de alimentos y platillos que era del agrado de todos.

-Oye Sai, cual fue el informe de los ANBU, no pude preguntarle al capitán Yamato esta tarde. Seria un fastidio tener que salir a buscarlo por toda la isla.—Pregunto Shikamaru, mientras seguía comiendo.

-La isla se encuentra totalmente protegida, no ha sucedido algo que se relacione con una infiltración o intento de ataque.—Unos segundos después de la respuesta de Sai, alguien toco la puerta, Sasuke se levanto para abrirla.—

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—Sasuke

-Mizukage-Sama nos ha enviado a, a….—Al aparecer Chōjūrō se encontraba apenado por irrumpir de esa manera en el cuarto.

-Ya cálmate Chōjūrō. La Mizukage nos ha enviado a dormir aquí, bueno, en realidad nos echo de su cuarto.— Agrego Suigetsu mientras empujaba a Chōjūrō al interior del cuarto y se sentaba a comer.

-Que fastidio, mas hombres en un solo cuarto.—Shikamaru

-Pero, ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Naruto mientras tenía un bocado de fideos en su boca.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, ella es mujer. Jamás dejaría que un hombre que no fuera su marido durmiera en el mismo cuarto con ella.—Respondió Suigetsu, que también se había servido un poco de comida.

-¿Y quien protegerá a su líder?-Sai

-¿Protegerla de que?, eso de los guardaespaldas es puro protocolo. Esta isla esta rodeada de animales mortales, y después están todos los ANBU de Konoha y guardias del clan Uzumaki, no creo que haya peligro alguno. Pero al parecer mando a llamar a un Jōnin. un tal Genma, dijo que seria mas discreto que nosotros y que por eso él la custodiara durante toda la noche.—Naruto pareció sorprenderse con lo que había dicho Suigetsu, en cambio Shikamaru y Sai no lo consideraron así.

-¿Ustedes creen que?, noooo, ¿o si?—Comentaba Naruto mientras hacia unos extraños gestos sugerentes.

-Genma ha estado en constantes misiones conjuntas con Kirigakure, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que lo conozca.—Sai.

-Seria un fastidio si Genma emparentara con la Mizukage, no creo que se trate más allá de una coincidencia Naruto.—Shikamaru.

-Si están hablando de un posible romance entre la Mizukage y ese tal Genma, olvídenlo, el se quedo afuera del cuarto, custodiando la entrada.—Suigetsu.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo eeh.—Comento Naruto mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto, con dirección al de la Mizukage. Detrás de el salió Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai y Suigetsu.

-¡Oye!, Naruto, no deberías siquiera pensarlo, la Mizukage tiene un carácter delicado.—Shikamaru.

-Vamos Shikamaru, ¿acaso tu no te mueres por saberlo? jiji—Agrego Naruto mientras estaba mas cerca del cuarto de la Mizukage.

-Shikamaru tiene razón Naruto, no deberías estar haciendo esto.—Sai.

-La Mizukage acabara con tu vida, jeje idiota.—Agregó Suigetsu burlón. Pero cuando llegaron a su cuarto la curiosidad aumento aun mas, ya que Genma no se encontraba afuera como Suigetsu había dicho.—

-Se los dije, sabia que había algo entre Genma y la Mizukage.—Naruto se encontraba muy emocionado por saber que existía la posibilidad de que hubiera un romance entre Genma y Mei Terumi.

-Esto no demuestra nada Naruto, seguramente la Mizukage le pidió a Genma que entrara para recibir algunas instrucciones, es todo.—Shikamaru.

-Escuchemos de lo que están hablando eeeh.—Naruto se acercó cuidadosamente hacia el cuarto, con tal de no provocar sonido alguno.

-Naruto, ¡idiota!, no lo hagas.—Pero Naruto no escucho a Shikamaru, por lo que seguía caminado detrás de el, para intentar convérselo una vez mas de que no lo hiciera, pero ya era tarde, los cuatro ya estaban frente a la puerta, y Naruto fue el primero en acercar el oído y escuchar. En el fondo se alcanzó a percibir una conversación que coincidía con la voz de Genma y Mei.

-Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad perfecta para anunciar nuestra relación Genma, tal vez….—Pero Genma interrumpió a Mei. Al escuchar estas palabras, Naruto rápidamente les dijo a los demás que estaban hablando de su romance y Suigetsu fue el segundo en pegar el oído. Shikamaru y Sai no pudieron soportar la curiosidad que les provocaba. Así que también se dispusieron a escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

-Estas segura Mei, como crees que reaccionen los demás, como crees que reaccione tu aldea al saber que su Mizukage esta enamorada de un Jōnin de otra aldea.—Genma se notaba tenso, el pensaba que tal vez la relación no tenia futuro.

-Estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi titulo de Mizukage por estar contigo.—Mei se encontraba preocupada, no quería que Genma la dejara, solo porque sus títulos y aldeas los separaban.

-Tu no puedes hacer eso, tu eres la mejor Mizukage que Kirigakure ha tenido, tu aldea te necesita.—Genma.

-Hablas como si las aldeas tuvieran los mismos pensamientos de antes, pero no es así, ahora las aldeas han hecho lazos de amistad y apreciación, nuestra relación puede tener futuro, además yo….—Naruto y los demás se vieron obligados a dejar de escuchar lo que Mei estaba apunto de decirle a Genma, ya que Chōjūrō los interrumpió.

-¿Qué están haciendo?—Chōjūrō.

-No hagas tanto ruido Chōjūrō.—Pero la advertencia de Suigetsu no funciono a tiempo, al parecer Mei y Genma escucharon los sonidos que habían en el pasillo, afortunadamente Naruto y los demás alcanzaron a alejarse lo suficiente de la puerta, para hacer parecer que solo estaban caminando y platicando por ahí. Mei y Genma salieron apresurados. Shikamaru le susurro a Naruto que lo dejara encargarse de esto.

-Genma, Mizukage-Sama, ¿que hacen aquí?—Genma pareció ponerse un poco nervioso al principio, con la pregunta de Shikamaru, pero pudo disimularlo a tiempo.

-La Mizukage me pidió que yo fuera su guardia durante esta noche, entre al cuarto para hacer una revisión de rutina.—La respuesta de Genma explicaba muy bien la situación, si no hubieran escuchado la conversación tal vez no sabrían que estaba mintiendo. Naruto sonrió de una manera sugerente y decidió hacer un comentario para delatarlos, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

-¿En serio?, por que nosotros escu….—Naruto.

-Escuchamos ruidos en los pasillos y decidimos hacer una revisión, al ver que Suigetsu y Chōjūrō no estaban al lado de la Mizukage pensamos que estaría sensible a un ataque, pero ya que tú estas protegiéndola regresaremos a nuestro cuarto, que descanse Mizukage-Sama.—Shikamaru se llevo a Naruto. Suigetsu por miedo de que la Mizukage lo evaporara tampoco dijo algo.

-Gracias chicos—Mei se encontraba un poco más nerviosa que Genma, pero también encontró la manera de no levantar sospechas.

-Hey Shikamaru, les quería decir que como Hokage aprobaba su relación.—Naruto

-Este tipo de cosas no se tienen que presionar, ellos son los que lo tienen que decir. Debe ser un fastidio para ellos.—Al parecer Shikamaru comprendía la situación por la que estaban pasando Genma y la Mizukage Mei.

Durante el tiempo que se ausentaron, Sasuke se quedo solo en el cuarto, en ese momento Karin apareció.

-¿Y los demás Sasuke?—Pregunto Karin, mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-No lo se, seguramente están haciendo estupideces en las que no pienso involucrarme.—Sasuke había terminado de cenar, se estaba preparando para dormir un poco, aunque todavía era algo temprano. El sol apenas comenzaba a esconderse.

-Como esta todo con Sakura.—Sasuke se extraño un poco, pero no vio porque no responderle.

-Bien. Yo la amo, y ella me ama.—Sasuke

-¿Y como está tu hijo?—Esta vez Karin paso a sentarse frente a Sasuke.

-Minato ha estado entrenando conmigo durante mucho tiempo, es algo que disfruta, y esta muy feliz y satisfecho con lo que ha hecho, a igual que yo estoy orgulloso de el.—Sasuke intentaba descifrar la razón de las preguntas que Karin le hacia, aunque en realidad no era algo de interés para el.

-Cuando escuche que te habías casado, sinceramente no lo creí, menos que tendrías un hijo, pero ahora que lo escucho de tus palabras, empiezo comprender muchas cosas.—Karin se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué cosas?—Sasuke.

-Que en realidad no estaba enamorado de ti, solo estaba enamorado de lo que significaste en mi vida y de lo genial que eras.—Karin se sonrojo un poco, pero Sasuke la noto diferente a otras veces que se había encontrado a solas con ella.

-¿Por que me estas diciendo esto Karin?—Sasuke.

-Creo que siento algo por otra persona, pero no estoy segura, de hecho no me gusta pensar mucho en ello. Necesito escuchar tu opinión.

-¿Y porque debería saber acerca de eso?, yo no soy alguien que se interese en la vida romántica de los demás.—Sasuke

-La razón por la que pido tu opinión es porque tu co….—Pero Karin fue interrumpida por Suigetsu, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai, que iban regresando del encuentro con Genma y Mei.—Suigetsu voltio a ver a Karin, y ella se sonrojó. En ese momento Sasuke pareció percibir algo. Suigetsu vio señales que se le hacían familiares cuando Karin hacia sus movidas con Sasuke, ella se quedaba sola con el, se sonrojaba y se quitaba los lentes.

-Vaya, vaya Karin, tu nunca cambias. No seas tan desvergonzada, Sasuke ya esta casado y tiene un hijo, creo que ahora si es imposible que logres algo con él.—Como era de esperarse Karin se molestó, pero esta vez su enojo se notaba diferente.

-Déjame tranquila Suigetsu. ¡Eres un idiota!—Esta vez Karin no golpeo a Suigetsu, simplemente lo empujo para que saliera de su camino, Naruto creyó ver una lagrima en el rostro de Karin. Incluso Suigetsu noto que la reacción de la peli roja no era normal, de hecho se sintió un poco mal por el comentario.

-¿Qué le pasa Sasuke?—Suigetsu.

-Humph, no lo se. Pero esta claro que ya no es igual que antes.—Sasuke.

Esa misma tarde Sakura, Hinata Ino, Ten Ten, Minato, Sharin y Senkō llegaron al puerto, donde tomarían un bote que las llevaría al país del remolino. Lee, Kiba, y Chōji las acompañaban para brindarles protección durante el camino, pero más que protección en realidad parecían maleteros.

-¿No les parece que llevan muchas cosas para un solo día?—Kiba y Akamaru eras los que cargaban con mas maletas.

-Eso es todo lo necesario para nosotras, así que ten mucho cuidado con todo.—Respondió Ino, mientras Sharin, Senkō y Minato hablaban de la isla.

-¿Es ahí donde vive el resto de tu clan Senkō?—Minato era igual de serio y frío que Sasuke, incluso siendo un niño de solo 3 años, pero en realidad le gustaba jugar y pasar el tiempo con su amigo, y estaba emocionado de entrar a la Academia con el.

-Si, es un lugar genial, nos gusta pasar el verano aquí.—Senkō.

-Que bien que venimos hoy, tal vez el próximo año no tenga tanto tiempo como antes.—Sharin tenia su vista fija en la isla, su mirada era algo nostálgica.

-¿Por qué lo dices hermana?—Senkō.

-Tengo que usar de todo mi tiempo disponible para entrenar, si es que pienso graduarme como Genin a la edad de Kakashi-Sensei, y volverme fuerte.—

-Humph, ¿no te parece que estas exagerando?, graduarte tan joven no garantiza tu éxito, tal vez solo te haga orgullosa y creída.—Minato sonrió, mientras veía a Sharin un poco molesta por su comentario, pero ella le regreso la sonrisa sin mostrarse hostil.

-En ese caso, me volveré como tu, Minato-Kun.—Sharin.

-Jajajaja, ella tiene razón Minato.—Senkō.

-No lo cre. No todos pueden ser como yo Sharin, tal vez ni siquiera tu.—Minato.

-Pues lo intentaré.—Sharin le enseño la lengua y separo del grupo para hablar con su madre.

-Hinata-Sama, ¿Qué hace por aquí?—El sujeto que se lo había preguntado era un miembro del clan Uzumaki, que se encargaba de transportar a los miembros del clan al puerto o al país del remolino.

-Estamos aquí para ir al país del remolino.—Hinata.

-¿Umm?, ¡Oh si claro!, hoy vi a Naruto-Sama, pero no me dijeron que usted vendría, se llevara a cabo una reunión muy importante, y la seguridad en la isla esta siendo muy estricta.—

-Bueno...veamos...ehh, en realidad...es algo que decidimos de ultimo momento.—Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no era buena para improvisar una mentira.

-Ya veo, pero tengo órdenes de transportar a solo los que se me han sido notificados.—

-¿A si?...—Hinata se ponía mas nerviosa, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de la falta de persuasión de Hinata, así que intervino para que las dejaran pasar.

-Somos familiares del Hokage y de los Shinobis que lo acompañan, también somos Ninjas, por lo que nuestra visita no es solo con fines sociales si no para aumentar la seguridad, no veo la razón por la cual no dejarnos pasar.—Sakura fue endureciendo su tono de voz poco a poco, por un momento el miembro del clan Uzumaki se puso nervioso.

-Bueno, supongo que si son familiares de Naruto-Sama no habrá ningún problema, por favor suban y disculpen las molestias.—

-Bien supongo que aquí termina nuestro trabajo de cargadores, saluden a Naruto y díganle que le deseo suerte.—Kiba comenzó a quitarse las maletas que tenia encima y las fue colocando en el bote.

-¿Y la comida?—Pregunto Chōji mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

-Ja, te mintieron Chōji, ya olvídalo, con este viaje a mi también ya me dio hambre, todos cooperaremos para comer hoy en el BBQ.—Kiba.

-Me parece bien, hasta luego Sakura-San, Ten Ten, Ino, ¡suerte! También suerte a ustedes, pequeños, ahora ustedes tienen ¡el gran poder de la juventud!—Lee se despidió y sacudió el pelo de los tres, por lo que se molestaron un poco.

-Arghh, Lee-Sensei, no nos despeine.—Alegó Senkō mientras se acomodaba el pelo. Minato y Sharin hicieron lo mismo.

Una vez que todos estaban a bordo del bote, este comenzó a dirigirse hacia el país del remolino, en realidad la isla no estaba tan lejos del puerto, se podía llegar en una hora nadando.

En el cuarto donde ya no solo dormirían los Shinobis de Konoha, si no también los de Kirigakure, Shikamaru le pidió a Sasuke hablar un momento a solas.

-Oye, Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo.—

-¿De que quieres hablar?—Sasuke

-Se que después de tu incidente con Kazuto, has estado practicando mas con el Kamui, ¿Qué tanto ha sido tu progreso?—Shikamaru


	23. Cap 23:Confusión

_**Confusión**_

_-¿A si que esa es la razón por la que querías saber el poder de mi Kamui?—Sasuke._

_-Si, eso es. Crees que puedas lograrlo para mañana.—Shikamaru_

_-Jum, necesitare la ayuda de alguien mas, pero lo logare esta noche.—Sasuke._

_-Muy bien, Sasuke.—Respondió Shikamaru. Sasuke regreso al cuarto, pero paso de largo._

_-Oye Sasuke, ¿de que estaban hablando tú y Shikamaru?—Naruto_

_-No se trata de algo que yo te tenga que decir, Naruto.—Sasuke salió del cuarto y Naruto solo se quedo confundido._

_-¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?—Naruto._

_-Ja, en pocas palabras te mando al diablo.—Respondió Suigetsu de una manera burlona, después se recostó. Naruto se molesto, pero en realidad no era algo a que darle tanta importancia. Shikamaru entro al cuarto solo unos minutos después de que Sasuke lo hiciera._

_-Oye Shikamaru, ¿de que estaban hablando tu y Sasuke?—Naruto._

_-De tu seguridad y de los temas que se discutirán en la reunión, cosas con las que seguramente te aburrirías.—Shikamaru también se recostó y después se quito el chaleco para dormir un poco mas cómodo. Naruto dejo de darle importancia alguna a la conversación de Sasuke y Shikamaru, y al igual que todos en el cuarto, comenzó a dormirse._

_En los pasillos del Templo, Sasuke caminaba lentamente, al parecer buscaba a alguien hasta que finalmente la encontró. Se detuvo en una puerta y se aseguro de tocarla lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan. Después de unos segundos alguien abrio la puerta, se trataba de Karin que se impresionó de ver a Sasuke parado en su cuarto, ya era algo tarde asi que la situación se mostraba aun mas extraña._

_-¿Sasuke, que haces aquí?—Pregunto Karin que se encontraba un poco somnolienta, era obvio que Sasuke la había despertado._

_-Lo siento Karin, pero estoy aquí porque necesito de tu ayuda.—Sasuke._

_-¿Ayuda?, ¿que clase de ayuda?, te das cuenta que estaba durmiendo, si necesitas algo pídeselo al estúpido de Suigetsu o a Jūgo, que también esta en los alrededores, con tu Sharingan no te será tan difícil encontrarlo.—El poco sueño que Karin tenia se disipó, estaba algo molesta pero sin duda mas confundida._

_-La ayuda que requiero solo me la puedes brindar tu Karin, por favor cámbiate, te veré afuera.—Sasuke salió de la vista de Karin y se dirigió a la salida del templo, al parecer estaba seguro de que Karin lo acompañaría._

_-Uff, pero que le pasa a Sasuke, ¿acaso cree que puede disponer de mi así como así?—Aunque Karin ya no se mostraba tan motivada por mostrarle sus sentimientos a Sasuke, su gusto por el no había cambiado, aun se sentía atraída hacia el Uchiha y en realidad tenia mucha curiosidad por saber lo que Sasuke pretendía. Así que dejo de mentirse a si misma y se cambio para ver a Sasuke afuera del palacio._

_-Bien ya estoy aquí Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Karin._

_-Necesito perfeccionar mi manejo del Kamui cuanto antes, requeriré grandes cantidades de chakra, por lo que tu habilidad especial me será de gran ayuda.—Sasuke._

_-¿Qué?, ¿para eso me querías?, lo siento Sasuke pero no pienso dejarme morder solo porque se te ocurrió mejorar una técnica.—Karin se dio la vuelta pero Sasuke la tomo de la mano._

_-Es de suma importancia Karin.—La pelirroja se torno nerviosa, Sasuke jamás se había mostrado insistente cuando requería ayuda de alguien, y por supuesto jamás la había tomado de la mano, pero en realidad los sentimientos de Karin ya no eran tan intensos como antes, por lo que no se hiso de ideas en la cabeza._

_-Bien Sasuke, pero esto terminara cuando yo este cansada o ya no quiera seguir.—Karin._

_-Bien, comenzaré.—Sasuke._

_Con el paso de las horas se hacia mas tarde. Hinata y los demás fueron llevadas a cuartos anexos al palacio, al parecer a los ANBU no les hacia tanta gracia que la esposa y los hijos del Hokage se encontraran en la isla, esto implicaba mostrarse mas estrictos con la seguridad. Hinata tenia un poco de vergüenza por que Naruto se enterara que sus hijos estaban en la isla, así que prefirió dormir y esperar hasta mañana, pero en el caso de Sakura era todo lo contario._

_-Bien Minato, es mejor que te duermas, yo iré a buscar a tu padre.—Sakura abrazó a su hijo y salió del cuarto. Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten y los hermanos Uzumaki ya se estaban durmiendo, por lo que nadie la detuvo o le comento algo. Sakura comenzó a explorar la isla, sabia que Sasuke y los demás dormían en el templo, no perdió el tiempo y paso a dirigirse directamente hacia el, pero una serie de ruidos le llamaron la atención, venían de un campo de entrenamiento justo al lado del palacio._

_-Ha, ha, ha, creo que te estas presionando demasiado Sasuke.—Comentó Karin con una serie de suspiros continuos que mostraban el cansancio en el que estaba._

_-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ya casi lo he logrado. Tendré que hacerlo una vez mas Karin.—Sasuke también estaba muy cansado, no para de suspirar de agotamiento y dolor, pero se acerco a Karin con la intención de morderle un brazo._

_-No Sasuke, eso ya no servirá, esta vez tendrás que morderme el cuello.—Karin._

_-Esta bien, intentaré no lastimarte tanto.—Sasuke abrió un poco la chaqueta de Karin para dejar al descubierto su cuello, cuidadosamente la mordió. Karin ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor, por lo que solo hiso un ligero suspiro. De lo que ambos no se habían dado cuenta, es que Sakura los observaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, estaba un poco oscuro por lo que solo distinguía las inconfundibles siluetas de su esposo y Karin, el acercamiento que uso Sasuke para morderle el cuello a la pelirroja lo hacia parecer como si intentara besarla. Sakura no podía creerlo, pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento era demasiado, no quería siquiera armar un alboroto como lo acostumbraba, simplemente corrió llorando hacia donde fuera. Sasuke y Karin no se percataron de nada, por lo que continuaron con la técnica del Kamui._

_Al día siguiente el Kazekage y Tsuchikage arribaron al país del remolino, la reunión se llevaría a cabo muy pronto. Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo con los demás, al parecer pudo terminar con su entrenamiento de manera exitosa, pero en ese caso no había nadie que despertara al grupo de flojos que se encontraba en el cuarto, hasta que alguien toco lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar solo a Shikamaru._

_-Haaa, que fastidio, ¿quien esta molestando a estas horas?—Shikamaru se levanto, y mientras iba a paso lento y bostezaba, la persona de la puerta no dejaba de tocar hasta que también despertó a Naruto y a todos los demás.—¿Ahora que?.—Respondió Shikamaru, pero la pereza que tenía se le quito al instante ya que la persona que estaba tocando era Temari._

_-Shikamaru, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?—Respondió Temari mientras veía la cara de recién despertado que se cargaba Shikamaru._

_-Temari, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Shikamaru._

_-No eres tan inteligente cuando acabas de despertar ¿he?, ¡idiota!, Gaara y el Tsuchikage ya están aquí, la reunión será en dos horas, es mejor que se preparen.—Temari se dio la vuelta y dejo a Shikamaru en la puerta._

_-Que fastidio, siempre le encanta tener la ultima palabra.—Shikamaru sonrió por un momento solo para después volver a bostezar. Naruto le pregunto a que se debía tanto ruido._

_-Oye Shikamaru, ¿Quién era el que no dejaba de tocar la puerta?, ¡me despertooo!—Naruto._

_-A todos no despertó Naruto, pero es mejor así, era Temari. Gaara y el Tsuchikage ya están aquí, la reunión será en dos horas, hay que preparar todo.—Naruto se levanto entusiasmado y paso al baño rápidamente._

_-Oye Sasuke, vi que después de que te fuiste regresaste muy tarde, ¿Dónde estabas?—Suigetsu._

_-No es de tu incumbencia Suigetsu.—Sasuke._

_-Ja, tan cerrado como siempre ¿he? Sasuke. Este bien si no me quieres decir. ¡Vamos Chōjūrō!, la Mizukage debe estar esperándonos.—Suigetsu se levantó y salió del cuarto junto con su compañero Chōjūrō._

_En una hora Naruto, Sai, Sasuke y Shikamaru ya estaban listos, comieron un poco y Naruto todavía tuvo tiempo para saludar a los miembros de su clan y pasearse por la aldea. Durante ese paseo se sorprendió al ver a tres pequeños lanzando Shurikens a un trío de troncos. Comenzó a acerarse para reconocerlos mejor, sin duda eran Minato, Senkō y Sharin._

_-Pero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—Tan pronto escucharon esto, los hermanos corrieron a abrazar a su padre. Minato solo se rió entre dientes._

_-Papa al fin te vemos.—Senkō._

_-Si, te queríamos ir a ver en la noche, pero mama dijo que seguramente tu ya estarías dormido y que no deberíamos molestarte.—Sharin._

_-¿Hinata también esta aquí?, es decir ¿tu madre esta aquí?—Tan pronto dijo eso, Hinata salió de un establecimiento._

_-¿Naruto?, jejeje, ¿como estas amor?—Hinata se reía de nervios._

_-¿Cómo estoy?, pero Hinata, ¿que hacen aquí?—Pregunto Naruto aun confundido por la situación._

_-Venimos a tomar unas vacaciones, los niños se encontraban muy emocionados por estar aquí, y ya que tu también estabas en la isla, decidimos quedarnos.—Hinata._

_-Pero Hinata, yo estoy aquí para una reunión con los Kages, no para tomar unas vacaciones. Y en ese caso que hace Minato también—Hinata no soporto mas y decidió contarle toda la verdad._

_-Lo siento Naruto, todo fue idea de Sakura, ella estaba un poco intranquila de que Sasuke estuviera aquí y yo la ayude para que pudiera llegar.—Hinata._

_-¿Sakura-Chan también esta aquí?—Después Ino y Ten Ten se unieron a la conversación._

_-¡Hola Naruto!—Ino y Ten Ten._

_-¿Ustedes también?—Naruto._

_-¡Idiota!, ¿que tipo de contestación es esa?—Contestaron las dos con un golpe en la cabeza del rubio._

_-¡Auch!, lo siento pero simplemente no entiendo que hacen aquí.—Comento Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

_-Yo vine a ver a mi Sai.—Ino._

_-Yo solo vine de acompañante.—Ten Ten._

_En ese momento Sai y Sasuke se fueron acercando una vez que reconocieron con la vista a Naruto, lo estaban buscando ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para la reunión, pero también se impresionaron de reconocer con quien estaba entretenido._

_-Minato ¿Qué haces aquí?—Sasuke._

_-Lo siento padre, mi madre insistió en venir.—Minato._

_-¿Qué hace aquí Sakura?—Pensó el Uchiha._

_-Sai, mi amor que gusto verte solo con Sasuke.—Ino corrió a abrazar a Sai y el solo se limito a sonreír._

_-Minato, ¿Dónde esta tu madre?—Sasuke._

_-No lo se, fue a verte anoche y solo regresó al cuarto para levantarse mas temprano y volver a irse.—Sasuke no tardó en concluir lo que estaba pasando, por lo que rápidamente en frente de todos uso su Kamui para transportarse al cuarto de Karin._

_-Wooooow, ¡vieron eso!, Sasuke-Sama desapareció en un remolino.—Senkō._

_-Siii, fue sorprendente.—Sharin._

_-Jum, ese es el poder de mi padre, y muy pronto yo también podre hacerlo.—Minato._

_-¿A dónde se fue con tanta prisa que tuvo que usar el Kamui?—Pensó el rubio._

_Dentro del templo una increíble fuerza tumbo la puerta del cuarto de Karin, ella estaba muy adolorida y cansada para poder reaccionar rápidamente. En ese momento pudo ver como Sakura entraba al cuarto, mas que enojada se veía triste, ya que aun derramaba alguna lágrimas._

_-Jamás fui buena para manejar mis emociones, así que no se lo que te vaya a pasar ahora.—Sakura._


	24. Cap 24:La Reunión de los 5 Kages

**Espero que les siga agradando esta historia. Se preguntaran porque estoy subiendo capítulos tan seguido, se debe a que llevo tiempo de estar escribiendo esta Fanfic y ya tengo varios capítulos listos, espero que aun así tengan tiempo de dar sus opiniones. Gracias por seguir leyendo y suerte.**

* * *

**La Reunión de los 5 Kages**

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura?, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Karin intento levantarse pero no podía, el entrenamiento que tuvo con Sasuke la agoto por completo.

-Se que aun sientes algo por Sasuke pero, ¿Por qué?, el ya esta conmigo y tenemos un hijo, ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo?... no, al parecer ya lo lograste ¿eh? Karin.

-No se de que demonios estas hablando Sakura.—Después de ponerse a pensar mas sobre el tema logro intuir a lo que Sakura se refería, en ese momento no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Ya lo recordaste?, yo aun no puedo creerlo.—Sakura agacho su cabeza y su llanto comenzó a ser mas consistente.

-Eso es porque lo que crees no es verdad…Sakura.—La voz de Sasuke provoco en Sakura una extraña combinación de sentimientos, estaba sorprendida de que el estuviera ahí sin que ella se pudiera percatar, pero lo mas sorprendente y lo que por un momento alivio su corazón fue lo que dijo Sasuke, ¿acaso lo que vi no fue real?, entre mas se ponía a pensar en la imagen de Sasuke acercándose al rostro de Karin mas sufrimiento sentía. Sakura volteo rápidamente para ver a Sasuke, lo que quería era darle un buen golpe.

-Yo los vi Sasuke, vi como habrías su chaqueta y te acercabas lentamente hacia ella, estabas a punto de besarla. Yo no pude ver mas, me tuve que ir.—Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse tentada a darle una cachetada, pero cuanto estuvo apunto de hacerlo, Sasuke la beso primero. Un beso de Sasuke era algo inusual, incluso para Sakura quien era su esposa, el, muy pocas veces tomaba la iniciativa de besarla. Karin al igual que Sakura se sorprendió por la repentina acción del Uchiha, al principio creyó sentir celos pero en realidad, solo estaba pensando en lo que hubiera significado en el pasado para ella. Sasuke se separo de Sakura, el beso en realidad había sido mas intenso de lo que la peli rosa había pensado, de hecho fue el beso mas intenso que jamás había sentido, era el beso que recibías cuando alguien te amaba y estaba desesperado por mostrártelo.

-Espero que esto te demuestre que no me hubiera casado contigo, si no hubiera estado seguro de que te amaba. Las mujeres, la belleza, son cosas que en realidad no significan mucho para mi. Eres la única que ha sido capaz de ver a través de mí, has sido la única que ha visto los sentimientos que reflejaban mis ojos.—Sakura vio directamente hacia los ojos de Sasuke, el activó el Sharingan y le mostró los recuerdos de esa noche en la que creyó haber visto algo entre el y Karin, no era un Genjutsu, era en realidad lo que había pasado. Sakura volteó rápidamente y comenzó a disculparse con una serie de reverencias

-Lo siento mucho Karin, lo siento mucho, me encargare de pagar por todo esto.—Sakura se encontraba muy sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-En verdad que estas loca.—La respuesta de Karin fue humillante para Sakura, intento calmarse pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme después de que me estoy disculpando?—Sakura.

-Ja, estabas apunto de matarme, creo que después de eso puedo decirte lo que quiera. Y en cuanto a la puerta no harás nada, alguien que sabe de esto vendrá a repararla, tu solo empeorarías las cosas.—Karin se volvió a recostar y solo dejo a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

-Pero, pero…. ¡Cha!—Sakura no podía dejar de sonrojarse, esta vez solo del coraje y la ira que Karin le hacia pasar.

-Tengo entendido que la reunión será en 20 minutos, es mejor que se vayan de aquí y me dejen descansar.—Karin en verdad se encontraba agotada y adolorida por todas las mordidas de Sasuke.

-Es hora de irnos Sakura.—Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y salieron juntos del cuarto. Pero la peli rosa no dejaba de pensar.—Los Uzumaki solo me sacan de quicio.—De pronto Sasuke levanto a Sakura y la cargo entre sus brazos, ella siempre se había imaginado algo así, pero nunca hubiera pensado que se haría realidad, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse.

-Usare el Kamui para llegar rápidamente a donde esta Naruto y los demás, no sentirás nada.—Pero Sakura en realidad no escucho lo que Sasuke le había dicho, solo disfrutaba estar en esa posición con el. Unos segundos después ya estaban con Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino y Ten Ten, mientras los niños seguían lanzando Shurikens a unos troncos.

-¿A donde fuiste Sasuke?—Naruto.

-Por Sakura.—Sasuke bajo a la peli rosa lentamente, las chicas sonrieron al ver la romántica escena.

-A si, Sakura-Chan, había olvidado que ella también estaba aquí. Bien en realidad solo te estábamos esperando a ti, nos veremos luego Hinata, ya nos vamos a la reunión.—Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata, y se despidió de todos con la mano mientras se iba alejando.—Un momento, ¿Y Shikamaru?.—Pregunto el rubio ya que no lo veía.

-El se quedo en el templo platicando con Temari, dijo que seria un fastidio salir a buscarte.—Sai.

En el templo donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión dentro de muy poco, Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban hablando en un lugar privado.

-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?, Sunagakure esta algo distante de aquí, debió haber sido pesado.—Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru?—Temari.

-¿Qué?.—Shikamaru.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?—La pregunta de Temari tomo por sorpresa al joven Nara.

-Que problemático comenzar la conversación con esa pregunta.—Shikamaru.

-Deja de jugar Shikamaru, estoy hablando en serio, lo has estado pensando ¿si o no?—Temari.

-¿Quien no estaría pensando sobre esto Temari?, no me lo he podido sacar de la mente.—Shikamaru.

-Dime lo que has decidido.—Temari.

-Sigue siendo un fastidio, nuestra relación es algo complicada ahora. Y con todo esto, no creo que sea conveniente tomar la decisión de tener hijos.—Shikamaru.

-Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde hace un año Shikamaru, no puedo creer que este enamorada de ti pero así es. Si el idiota de Naruto que es Hokage y mas joven que yo tiene dos hijos y se las arregla bien, no creo que tu y yo no podamos hacerlo.—Temari.

-Pero el tuvo hijos con una Kunoichi de su aldea, tu y yo somos de diferentes aldeas, estamos distanciados por días de viaje. Eso seria un fastidio si decidimos tener una familia.—Shikamaru.

-Ja, eso lo se. También se que tu perteneces a un clan importante en tu aldea, y que si me caso contigo tendré tu apellido. Por eso estoy dispuesta a vivir contigo en Konoha.—Las palabras de Temari sorprendieron mucho a Shikamaru, mas viniendo de alguien como ella.

-Estas dispuesta a renunciar a tu aldea, ¿por estar conmigo?—Shikamaru.

-Ya deja de repetirlo, te he dicho que te amo y que deseo tener una familia. Me costo tomar esta decisión pero finalmente ya la he decidido..—Temari se sonrojo un poco. Shikamaru sonrió.

-Bien, en ese caso el único fastidio serán nuestros hijos y nuestras aldeas. Si no nos dejan hacerlo, nos iremos a vivir al bosque de mi clan.—Temari sonrió esta vez y Shikamaru se acercó para besarla.

Finalmente la reunión había comenzado. Los 5 grandes Kage estaban reunidos, detrás de ellos se encontraban sus guardaespaldas. Shikamaru sería el moderador de esta cumbre.

-Para que nos ha citado aquí Hokage Naruto.—Raikage A.

-Los he citado aquí, porque hay algo de suma importancia que tengo que decirles.—Naruto.

-¿De que se trata?—Mizukage.

-Hace unas semanas, descubrí que mis dos hijos desarrollaron un nuevo Dōjutsu.—Naruto.

-¿Un nuevo Dōjutsu?, ¿te refieres a una técnica ocular distinta a las que ya existen?—Tsuchikage.

-Si.—Naruto.

-No comprendo, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que suceda algo así?.—Kazekage Gaara.

-Kurama el Kyūbi, me lo explico todo. Al parecer mi relación con el, su chakra y los rasgos genéticos de Hinata propiciaron que esto sucediera. Sasuke ya lo ha analizado todo con su Sharingan, esta confirmado que definitivamente se trata de un nuevo Dōjutsu. Por sus características lo hemos llamado Kitsugan.

-Ya veo. Esto complica las cosas.—Kazekage.

-Si las pequeñas aldeas se enteraran de esto, creerán que es una medida que Konoha a tomado para la guerra y no dudaran en iniciarla.—Mizukage.

-Eso no es todo. Hay algo más de lo que nos hemos enterado. 3 ninjas de Takigakure atacaron al equipo que daría el mensaje de esta reunión al Tsuchikage. Estos ninjas parecían ser renegados, pero lo que nos llamo más la atención es que poseían el Jiongu, un jutsu prohibido muy poderoso, que originalmente se pensaba que era una habilidad del miembro de Akatsuki, Kakuzu.—Naruto.

-Así que por eso se veían tan presionados cuando me entregaron el mensaje.—Dijo el Tsuchikage recordando el aspecto de Raidō, Izumo y Kotetsu cuando llegaron a Iwagakure.

-Si. Pero durante la pelea, uno de los Ninjas renegados sugirió que en realidad su fidelidad a Takigakure permanecía, y el líder se esforzó para esconder este hecho.—Naruto.

-Arghh, eso quiere decir que en realidad no eran ninjas renegados.—Raikage A.

-Eso fue lo que se pensó, por eso enviamos a Sasuke para que lograra infiltrarse a la aldea y confirmara este hecho. Descubrió que las sospechas eran ciertas, Takigakure estaba preparándose para la guerra haciendo uso de sus jutsus mas poderosos y el engaño de los Ninjas renegados para que estos pudieran ser libres de atacar o incluso matar sin que este hecho se relacionara a Takigakure.—El Raikage pareció molestarse mucho con lo que confirmo Naruto.

-Pero queee deshonraa. Como se atreve esa aldea a tomar una decisión tan radical.—Raikage.

-Esto confirma que las pequeñas aldeas están seguras de que habrá una guerra. Saben que la alianza Shinobi es muy poderosa. Piensan ir con todo para salir victoriosos de esta supuesta guerra.—Kazekage Gaara.

-¿Enviaron a Uchiha Sasuke para infiltrarse a Takigakure?, no le parece que fue una decisión muy arriesgada Hokage.—Mizukage Mei.

-Lo fue, pero el era el único que podía cumplir con esta misión. Desafortunadamente tuvo problemas y fue descubierto por un usuario del Jiongu llamado Kazuto. Sasuke se vio obligado a pelear para salir de Takigakure, pero este Shinobi resulto ser mas poderoso de lo normal, de hecho se trataba del Shinobi del quien decían, era mas poderoso que Kakuzu de Akatsuki en el Jiongu. La pelea se alargó y Kazuto logro herir y dificultarle las cosas a Sasuke, finalmente la pelea llamo la atención del resto de la aldea y Sasuke se vio obligado a usar el Kamui para salir de ahí sin problemas.

-Vaya, vaya, así que por eso estas de mal humor Sasuke, te dieron una paliza.—Comento Suigetsu burlón, Sasuke solo se rio.

-¡Silencio Suigetsu!, esto no es un juego.—Mizukage.

-En realidad llama mucho la atención que este Shinobi pudiera herir a Sasuke, y si es mejor que un miembro de Akatsuki, debe tratarse de un Ninja muy poderoso. Todo esto nos obliga a tomar la decisión que hemos estado pensando durante mucho tiempo.—Kazekage.

-Si, lo se, yo también considero que tiene que hacerse ahora.—Naruto.

-El Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki fue de los primeros en apoyar esta propuesta. Yo también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si todos están de acuerdo.—Yondaime Tsuchikage.

-Las aldeas están más apegadas de lo que nunca estuvieron. Mi hermana esta enamorada de Shikamaru, un Shinobi de Konoha, y el hecho de que pertenezcan a una aldea distinta dificulta mucho las cosas. Y estoy seguro que es así en otros ninjas. Durante la guerra se formaron estos lazos, y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a separar todo se hace más difícil.—Temari y Mei se sonrojaron un poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Kazekage. Yo estoy enamorada de un Shinobi de Konoha, estamos en una relación en este momento y es muy difícil lograr consolidarla. Aun no se puede ir a otra aldea sin un permiso especial que justifique las razones por las que se esta ahí, y ninguna incluye por una relación, y ¡claro!, esta prohibido ir a vivir a otra aldea sin un permiso directo de ambos Kage y varios miembros del consejo de ambas aldeas. Por eso yo apoyo la decisión de unir a todas las aldeas bajo una sola bandera que demuestre nuestro apoyo mutuo, confianza y amistad.—Naruto sonrió y en ese momento no pudo evitar hacer su comentario. Shikamaru lo vio y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero decirle Mizukage, que como Hokage, apoyo su relación con Genma. ¡Hacen una buena pareja de veras!—Mei se sonrojo, y no pudo evitar pensar-¿Cómo lo supo?—

-En el pasado hubiera pensado que esto era una tontería, pero ahora no puedo pensar en un mejor futuro para este mundo Shinobi que no sea esta alianza.—Raikage A.

-Entonces esta decidido, las cinco grandes aldeas piensan unir al mundo Shinobi bajo una sola bandera. Ahora será un fastidio dar a conocer esto sin que las pequeñas aldeas se exalten.—Shikamaru.

-Ese es el mayor problema. Aun no encuentro la manera de hacerlo sin que las aldeas no piensen que esta alianza es para una guerra.—Kazekage.

-De hecho yo tengo un plan. Anticipe que todo esto sucedería, por eso le pedí a Sasuke que me ayudara con este problema, ahora que ha logrado hacer su parte, el plan puede funcionar.—Shikamaru.

-Así que de eso estaban hablando tu y Sasuke.—Naruto.

-¿De que se trata Shikamaru?—Mizukage.

-Takigakure es la aldea pequeña con mas poder de todas, de hecho Sasuke logro confirmar que han crecido lo bastante en población y fuerza militar para considerarse una gran aldea. Eso quiere decir que Takigakure es considerada la aldea líder de la pequeña alianza Shinobi. Todas las pequeñas aldeas reciben información y notificaciones de Takigakure. Mi plan consiste en ir a Takigakure y hablar directamente con su líder, al estar los cinco Kages y explicar nuestros verdaderos propósitos lograremos llegar a un acuerdo, y Takigakure lograra dar el mensaje a las pequeñas aldeas de que todo solo fue una suposición que se tomo con demasiada seriedad, y se comenzara a propagar el mensaje de unirse bajo una sola bandera.

-Es un plan interesante, pero no creo que con esta situación Takigakure acceda a una reunión o nos deje entrar a su aldea, además conozco a su líder, su nombre es Tsubasa, y es un Shinobi estratega muy inteligente, aunque se le consideraba un estratega severo en sus decisiones, gracias a ellas Takigakure logro salir muy bien librada de la 3 Guerra.—Raikage A.

-Eso es muy problemático, por eso nuestra manera de entrar será repentina e indefensa, algo que ellos no se esperaran. Sasuke nos transportara al interior de la aldea con el Kamui. Para no dar a entender malas intenciones, solo irán los Kages, Sasuke y yo.—Shikamaru.

-Discúlpenme, pero eso es muy arriesgado para los Kage, ¿en serio esto es lo mejor que se puede hacer?—Darui.

-Si somos muchos, lo mas obvio será que estamos ahí con la intención de invadir y eso terminaría por iniciar la guerra.—Shikamaru.

-No te alarmes Darui, no nos pasara nada, y si la situación se pone peligrosa el mocoso Uchiha nos sacara de ahí.—Raikage A.

-Humph.—Sasuke.

-Entonces esta decidió, pero hay otra cosa que tendremos que hacer.—Shikamaru.

-¿Qué?—Naruto.

-Tendremos que ser totalmente honestos con Tsubasa. Si nota que estamos escondiendo algo, o pregunta la razón por la que mandamos mensajeros cerca de su aldea, tendremos que decirle la verdad, es decir, tendremos que decirle sobre tus hijos y el Kitsugan.—Naruto lo pensó por un momento, pero el supo por experiencia propia que esconder las cosas no conduce a nada bueno.

-Lo sé. Si es así, solo diremos la verdad.—Naruto.


	25. Datacap 1: El Kitsugan

**Espero que les siga agradando esta historia. Se preguntaran porque estoy subiendo capítulos tan seguido, se debe a que llevo tiempo de estar escribiendo esta Fanfic y ya tengo varios capítulos listos, espero que aun así tengan tiempo de dar sus opiniones. Gracias por seguir leyendo y suerte. Disclaimer: Los personajes, técnicas, lugares y nombres originales de la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Datacap 1 para explicar el Kitsugan**

¿Qué tal?, mi nombre es Sesshobaku y soy el autor de esta Fanfic. Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes por estas 1000 lecturas, que al parecer siguen aumentando, ¡en verdad muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo!

Sus lecturas y Reviews, es algo que me motiva a esforzarme cada vez mas para darle trama a esta historia. Yo creo que todos nos hemos imaginado cosas, situaciones, personajes hasta incluso habilidades cuando vemos esta serie tan entretenida y divertida que es Naruto, y también creo que a veces es bueno no quedárselas guardadas y compartirlas con las demás, es por eso que me anime a hacer esta Fanfic que se esfuerza por apegarse al Universo de Naruto y hacerla parecer lo mas posible a una historia real, que bien y podría suceder en Naruto. Por eso investigue muchas cosas, como es que Masashi le dio los nombres y habilidades a las técnicas y los Dōjutsus, y asi logre yo, también poder imaginarme nuevas habilidades y técnicas de este nuevo Dōjutsu que es el Kitsugan. Antes quisiera aclarar que el nombre "Kitsugan" yo no lo invente, creo que muchos lo escuchamos antes o incluso lo intuimos ya que Kitsune significa Zorro y si queremos darle el nombre de un Dōjutsu ese obviamente seria Kitsugan, es corto y suena bien como los otros Dōjutsu, lo digo porque he estado viendo Fanfics donde también se menciona este nombre y no quiero que crean que le estoy copiando o él me esta copiando. En cuanto a las habilidades, yo si las invente y no las he visto mencionar en otra parte, también les di sus respectivos nombres por lo que si me molestaría que se decida incluir estos nombres o habilidades en una Fanfic o algún otro texto e imagen, sin mi permiso, por eso si ven algo así les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber para que yo pueda expresarle a esa persona que no lo haga.

Bien ya basta de parloteo, este mini capítulo es para explicarles las habilidades del Kitsugan, me rompí un poco la cabeza tratando de pensar en habilidades dignas de un Dōjutsu, y que también tengan relación con su origen.

ORIGEN:

El Kitsugan(Ojo de zorro), es una Dōjutsu que por el momento solo lo poseen Sharin y Senkō, los hijos de Naruto y Hinata. Su origen radica en una extraña mutación que tienen intima relación con las condiciones en las que nació Naruto, recordemos que el nació de una Jinchūriki que era su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, durante el tiempo que se desarrollo Naruto, el chakra de Kurama lo influencio de tal manera que al nacer se puede decir que heredo algunas propiedades de Kurama, haciendo a Naruto compatible con el chakra del Kyūbi. Este gen trato de pasar a la siguiente generación, pero para hacerlo se aferro a otro rasgo genético mas estable, el cual era el Kekkei Genkai de Hinata, el Byakugan. De esta forma se origino el Kitsugan.

CARACTERÍSTICAS:

El Kitsugan es muy parecido a los ojos de Naruto cuando utiliza el chakra de Kurama, la diferencia es que al activarse, el iris no cambia de color, simplemente se queda del color natural de los ojos del usuario, por esa razón cuando Sharin lo usa en sus ojos que naturalmente son blanco malva como los de Hinata, solo aparece la pupila de Kitsune. Y cuando Senkō los utiliza en sus ojos que naturalmente son azules como los de Naruto, solo aparece la pupila de Kitsune. Una característica que confirma que de alguna manera el Kitsugan proviene del Byakugan es que se activa con los mismos sellos del Dōjutsu de los Hyūga. También al activarse, los nervios y arterias conectados al ojo se marcan como seña del estrés y esfuerzo en el que se pone los ojos. Por eso también se puede decir que si se usa demasiado el Kitsugan o no se entrena adecuadamente, los ojos se cansaran y perderás la vista durante algunos días, solo hasta que los ojos se recuperen.

HABILIDADES:

Al igual que Masashi Kishimoto, para darle los nombres investigue ciertas etimologías relacionadas al Kitsune. Yo no se mucho de japonés, por eso no podía darme el lujo de pensar en muchos nombres, así que investigue de las leyendas del Kitsune y encontré relaciones o coincidencias que me ayudaron mucho a lograr consolidar estas habilidades y estoy satisfecho con el resultado. **Por ejemplo:** **Los kitsune son conocidos por poseer una inteligencia superior, una larga vida y poderes mágicos. Son un tipo de _yōkai_, o entidad espiritual, y la palabra kitsune es a veces traducida como "espíritu de zorro". Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que los kitsune sean ****fantasmas, ni tampoco que sean fundamentalmente diferentes a los zorros comunes. La palabra "espíritu" es usado para reflejar un estado de conocimiento o iluminación, ya que todos los zorros con larga vida adquieren poderes sobrenaturales. Los zorros de nueve colas o _kyūbi no kitsune_ tienen la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo. Otras historias le atribuyen sabiduría infinita, esencialmente omnisciente.**

**Yōkai**

Por medio de eso fue como pensé en el **Yōkai**, que una de las habilidades del Kitsugan, que no solo le permite al usuario sentir la maldad, si no que por medio de la vista crea un enlace mental con el individuo que se esta viendo a los ojos, y por medio de ese enlace puedes saber las intenciones de este individuo al instante en que lo piensa; además si en el contacto visual se pierde, el usuario puede mantener el enlace durante ciertos segundos, dependiendo que tan bueno sea con esta habilidad.

Por medio de esto dentro de la historia de la Fanfic, Sharin pudo saber que es lo que haría Sasuke con lujo de detalles. Y de hecho coincidía, bueno no, en realidad yo creo que Masashi le dio la habilidad a Naruto de sentir la maldad cuando usa el modo Chakra del Kyūbi, basándose en esta leyenda del Kitsune. Así que se puede decir que esto no es originalmente de mi ingenio.

**Kushin**

El nombre de esta habilidad aun no aparece en la historia, pero ya sucedió durante el entrenamiento de Sharin y Senkō.

Kushin es la técnica del Kitsugan que le permite al usuario desviar el chakra de los canales a sus células, por medio de esto el usuario puede curar heridas internas y externas con tan solo desearlo.

Esta habilidad se me ocurrió después de encontrarle una explicación a la resistencia y longevidad de los miembros del clan Uzumaki, concluí que la única explicación tenía que ver con las células. En la historia de esta Fanfic, Kurama dice que de manera inconsciente el chakra de los miembros del clan Uzumaki escapaba de los canales y se transmitía a las células prolongando su eficiencia y tiempo de vida, esto no seria posible si las células no tuvieran una propiedad especial, la cual es que las células de los miembros del clan Uzumaki son receptoras y transmisoras de chakra a un 100%. Por eso su nombre proviene del nombre de la madre de Naruto **Kushina Uzumaki: Su nombre quiere decir "la belleza del remolino" y proviene del mito de Yamata-no-Orochi del folclore japonés. La historia cuenta la batalla entre Susanoo y Yamata-no-Orochi para salvar a Kushinada. Se trata pues de otro elemento más de la mitología japonesa que se une a la serie como Amaterasu, Susanoo, Orochimaru, Kamui, Izanagi, Izanami o Tsukuyomi, además de los Bijū. Sin embargo, su nombre también podría traducirse como "nueve bienes", haciendo alusión a su papel como Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. **El nombre de esta técnica se lo dio Naruto, obviamente.

Esta técnica también posee otra propiedad. Por medio de las células que ya están abastecidas de chakra, el usuario pueda usarlas para moldear el chakra sin necesidad de usar sellos manuales. Esto le permite al usuario hacer uso de técnicas elementales mucho más rápido, casi al instante.

El Kitsugan también posee estas otras habilidades:

-Al provenir del Byakugan, el Kitsugan puede ver los canales y flujo de chakra de una manera menos precisa y algo borrosa. También posee una vista penetrante y telescópica, pero que solo puede ver a 25 m de distancia.

-Es capaz de regular la luz, por lo que el Kitsugan es capaz de ver perfectamente en la oscuridad o en un ambiente con exceso de luz. Derivado de esto el Kitsugan es capaz de ver las diferentes longitudes de onda que emite la luz, por lo que se puede decir es capaz de ver la radiación, la cual es invisible incluso para el Byakugan.

-Al provenir del Byakugan y ser un Dōjutsu, el Kitsugan es capaz de ver a través del Genjutsu, Taijustu y Ninjutsu, por lo que no puede caer en Genjutsus, ni siquiera en el Tsukoyomi del Mangekyō Sharingan.

**Debilidades:**

-Como ya había dicho, al provenir del Byakugan, si el Kitsugan se utiliza demasiado o se entrena de manera inadecuada, se puede llegar a perder la vista momentáneamente. Por lo que he visto en la serie original, en el Byakugan se tarda por lo general entre una o dos semanas en que la vista regrese, así que con el Kitsugan es muy similar.

-Otra característica que se puede considerar como debilidad, es que el Kitsugan no es capaz de usar el Yōkai en el Mangekyō Sharingan. Esto es como producto de que el Kyūbi es capaz de ser controlado, cuando se posee el Mangekyō Sharingan.

-Durante los entrenamientos, Hinata ha probado si el Yōkai tiene efecto en el Byakugan. El Yōkai es capaz de funcionar contra el Byakugan, pero funciona de una manera distinta. El usuario del Kitsugan tiene que estar viendo forzosamente a los ojos del usuario del Byakugan, una vez que pierde el contacto visual no puede mantener el enlace durante ciertos segundos como con el Sharingan.

**TIPOS DE KITSUGAN:**

Así es, como los que ya están leyendo la historia, al parecer hay 2 tipos de Kitsugan, les explicare con mas detalle en que consiste.

El Kitsugan de Sharin tiene una pupila negra, el Kitsugan de Senkō tiene una pupila blanca; esto es así porque el Kitsugan hace uso del Yin y Yang.

En la historia original de Naruto se mencionan que estos poderes consisten en dividir al chakra en energía espiritual y energía física.

**Yin: Es la parte negra y representa la oscuridad y al género femenino:**

El Elemento Yin (阴遁, Inton) es un elemento que se utiliza en jutsus basados en la energía espiritual que rige la imaginación, se utilizan para crear formas de la nada. Cuando Minato Namikaze selló el Zorro de Nueve Colas en Naruto Uzumaki, selló el Yin de la bestia dentro de sí mismo utilizando el Sello del Demonio de la Muerte. De acuerdo con el Segundo Mizukage, los Genjutsus usan el Elemento Yin.

Cuando se combina con el Elemento Yang, permite el uso del Elemento Yin-Yang, que es utilizado por aquellos con los poderes de los clanes Senju y Uchiha.

**Yang: Es la parte blanca y representa la luz y al género masculino:**

El Elemento Yang (阳遁, Yōton) es un elemento que se basa en la energía física que controla la vida, que se utiliza para dar vida a las formas creadas con la imaginación. Cuando Minato Namikaze selló el Zorro de Nueve Colas en Naruto Uzumaki, selló el Yang de su chakra dentro de Naruto utilizando el Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas refiriéndose a la mente de la bestia. Cuando Naruto está en su forma controlada de jinchūriki, los jutsus de Elemento Madera reaccionan a la naturaleza que da vida el chakra Yang, transformándose en árboles maduros en pocos segundos. El Ejército de Zetsu Blanco debido a su composición genética también son afectados por el Elemento Yang de igual manera que el Elemento Madera.

Cuando se combina con el elemento Elemento Yin, permite el uso del Elemento Yin-Yang, que es utilizado por aquellos con los poderes de los clanes Senju y Uchiha.

Por ende, se puede decir que los Jutsus de naturaleza de chakra o jutsus elementales hacen uso del Yang.

Esto quiere decir que al igual que con el Sharingan, el usuario del Kitsugan es mejor en ciertas técnicas que el otro. Por ejemplo:

-Sasuke es mejor que Itachi en el Amaterasu, pero Itachi es mejor en el Tsukoyomi que Sasuke.

-Sharin es mejor en el Yōkai que Senkō, pero Senkō curiosamente, es mejor en el Kushin que Sharin.

Sharin es capaz de mantener el Yōkai durante 8 segundos después de que pierde contacto visual con su adversario; en cambio Senkō solo es capaz de mantenerlo durante la mitad de ese tiempo lo cual quiere decir que solo puede mantenerlo durante 4 segundos. Pero Senkō solo tarda en cargar el Kushin un minuto; a diferencia de Sharin que tarda 3 minutos. Al "cargar" me refiero al tiempo de transportar todo el chakra de los canales a las células. Si quieres tan solo curar una pequeña herida no es necesario transportarlo todo, pero si se trata de una herida interna, o estas en una batalla y quieres algún tipo de inmunidad y mejor desempeño para relizar técnicas rápidamente, es recomendable usar el Kushin a su totalidad.

Les recomiendo que sigan leyendo. Ya que al igual que el Sharingan, que resulto ser muy poderoso con el Mangekyō Sharingan, pienso darle otro nivel al Kitsugan.

Gracias por su tiempo y lecturas, y comenten para decirme que piensan sobre la historia, y si tienen algunas dudas no duden en preguntarme.


	26. Cap 25:En la cueva del lobo

**Espero que les siga agradando esta historia. Se preguntaran porque estoy subiendo capítulos tan seguido, se debe a que llevo tiempo de estar escribiendo esta Fanfic y ya tengo varios capítulos listos, espero que aun así tengan tiempo de dar sus opiniones. Gracias por seguir leyendo y suerte. Disclaimer: Los personajes, técnicas, lugares y nombres originales de la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**En la cueva del lobo**

-Asi que esta decidido, iremos a Takigakure con el Kamui ahora mismo.—Shikamaru.

-Si.—Mizukage.

-Bien.—Raikage.

-Puedes estar seguro.—Naruto.

-Comprendo.—Kazekage.

-Entendido.—Tsuchikage.

-¿Sasuke?—Shikamru.

-Humph, ya lo sé. Todos acérquense y pónganse frente a mi.—Como Sasuke lo indico, Naruto, Shikamaru y los demás Kages se colocaron lo mas junto posible, frente a la vista del Uchiha.—No sentirán nada, una vez que lleguemos a Takigakure me encontrare un poco débil, a pesar de que mi Kamui ha mejorado notablemente, aun no lo domino, y transportar a una mayor cantidad de gente agotara aun mas mi chakra, así que no podremos salir inmediatamente si nos vemos en la necesidad de hacerlo. Una vez en Takigakure todo dependerá de ustedes. Necesitare de 3 minutos para poder transportarnos de regreso.

-Que fastidio, pero te cubriremos para darte esos 3 minutos, espero no tengamos que hacerlo.—Shikamaru.

Después de unos segundos, Sasuke activo el Kamui, primero transportó a los Kages y a Shikamaru, después a él, todo en solo 3 segundos. Después de eso ya estaban en el centro de la aldea oculta en la cascada. Todo fue tan rápido que no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, excepto la Mizukage y el Raikage, ya que ellos había experimentado con anterioridad lo que era un viaje instantáneo. No falto mucho para que la aldea se alarmara y Sasuke, Shikamaru y los 5 Kages fueran rodeados por una gran cantidad de ninjas. En ese momento Tsubasa salió para ver si era cierto lo que le notificaron, a su lado Kazuto también observaba lo que le parecía increíble.

-Tsubasa, estamos aquí para hablar, ¡baja ahora mismo!—El llamado un poco hostil del Raikage alteró a Kazuto, pero antes de que intentara hacer algo, Tsubasa lo detuvo.

-¡No Kazuto!—Tsubasa.

-Pero Tsubasa-Sama, es obvio que están aquí para atacarnos, traen consigo al destello Naranja y Uchiha Sasuke, tenemos que advertirles a las demás aldeas.—Kazuto.

-Has escuchado al Raikage, están aquí para hablar, además tu sabes que no podemos derrotar a todos, ¿Qué pretendías al atacarlos eh?—Tsubasa.

-Puedo matar por lo menos a 2 de ellos.—Kazuto.

-¡Exacto! Ellos saben lo fuerte que eres y aun así se han arriesgado a entrar aquí. Ellos no son de los Shinobis que atacarían de esa manera, ellos son las cabezas de sus aldeas, no están aquí con la intención de morir. ¡Ninguno de ellos! ¿Qué te pasa?, tu no eres así de impulsivo, no te gusta matar sin una buena razón, sin estar seguro.—Tsubasa.

-Lo…lo siento es…todo esto, y también es….—Kazuto fue interrumpido por Tsubasa.

-Ya veo, comprendo. Acompáñame a bajar Kazuto, si algo sale mal tu eres el único que puede protegerme.—Tsubasa.

-Si, Tsubasa-Sama.—Kazuto.

Tsubasa y Kazuto bajaron juntos y se acercaron a los 5 Kages. Shikamaru estaba atrás, Sasuke tuvo que sentarse por un momento para recuperar su chakra.

-¿Y de que quieren hablar?—Tsubasa.

-Estamos aquí para consolidar la paz con todas las Aldeas. Tenemos entendido que se ha estado pensando, que la Gran Alianza Shinobi piensa suprimir a las pequeñas aldeas, y nuestras verdaderas intenciones, son desmentir esas suposiciones.—Kazekage.

-Tenemos razones para creer que nuestras suposiciones no están del todo mal.—Tsubasa.

-Y nosotros tenemos razones para explicar los malentendidos. No queremos que haya otra guerra.—Todos en la aldea escucharon al Kazekage. Sonaba muy serio y seguro de sus palabras, incluso Kazuto sintió un pequeño alivio de que no habría guerra.

-En ese caso, quisiera escuchar esas explicaciones, y también su propuesta de paz.—Tsubasa.

Tsubasa invitó a los Kages, Sasuke y Shikamaru a pasar a su oficina. Si era una trampa o todo salía mal, Sasuke ya tenia el chakra suficiente para usar el Kamui y salir de ahí.

-Comenzare con esta pregunta, ¿Por qué razón las 5 grandes aldeas sigue unidas después de la guerra? En conflictos anteriores, las alianzas terminaban al terminar la guerra, y comenzaban su batalla para quedarse con el motín.—Pregunto Tsubasa. Shikamaru fue elegido para representar los deseos de la Alianza Shinobi, así que fue el quien le contestó.

-Eso debió haber sido un fastidio. Acaso no es suficiente razón que las 5 grandes aldeas ya no quieren ni una sola guerra. Estoy seguro que las pequeñas aldeas piensan lo mismo. Durante la guerra, la Gran Alianza Shinobi formo lazos importantes, lazos de amistad y confianza. Esas son las razones porque la Gran Alianza Shinobi permanece. Además como seña de amistad, regresamos el Nanabi a esta aldea.—Shikamaru

-Ya veo. No me es difícil de creer, acertaste en que nadie quiere otra guerra, incluida esta aldea. Pero aun así, no podemos esperar lo mejor de las 5 grandes aldeas, quienes siempre han sido las protagonistas de las grandes batallas. Supongo que aun no han olvidado lo que sucedió con Amegakure, ellos son los más sensibles a este tema, y la situación empeora cuando no tiene una organización estable.—Naruto pareció molestarse un poco con el comentario de Tsubasa.

-Puedes estar seguro que no hemos olvidado ni una sola perdida, ni una sola batalla y ni una sola guerra. Es por eso que estamos aquí viejo.—Naruto.

-Ya veo, tú eres el famoso "Destello Naranja", el Shinobi que salvo al mundo. Créeme que no es mi intención desconfiar del Ninja mas honorable que ha visto este mundo, pero…hay todavía una pregunta que necesito hacerles.—Shikamaru apretó un poco la mirada. Se imaginaba cual seria esa pregunta. Pero también pensaba en otras cosas relacionadas a el, había algo raro.

-¿Cuál es?—Shikamaru.

-Hace unas semanas, un equipo espía de nuestra aldea fue atacado y asesinado por Shinobis que habían entrado en el perímetro de Takigakure. Estos Shinobis al parecer llevaban un mensaje a Iwagakure. Es obvio que era con la intención de convocar a una reunión pero, este tema de la paz y de nuestras extremas medidas fue después de eso. Díganme Kages, ¿Cuál fue esa razón tan importante por la que enviaron a un equipo de ninjas a entregar un mensaje, con la intención de reunirse?.—Tsubasa.

-Que fastidio. Veras Tsubasa se trata de….—Naruto toco el hombro de Shikamaru como señal de que le correspondía decir esto. Kazuto se mostro extrañado y pareció poner mucha atención a lo que Naruto diría.

-Mis hijos han despertado un gran poder, un gran poder en sus ojos… este poder es un nuevo Dōjutsu, al que muchos ninjas inseguros, les gustaría conseguirlo o destruirlo. Como el séptimo Hokage y el "Destello Naranja", se que muchos ninjas le temen a Konoha, y al saber que un nuevo poder ha despertado en mi aldea, la tención aumentaría mas y la guerra iniciaría. Es por esa razón que estamos aquí, viejo.—Tsubasa y Kazuto no se esperaban una respuesta así, parecían muy sorprendidos.

-Un nuevo Dōjutsu ¿eh? No veo porque un Shinobi como tú habría de mentirme, si fuera una mentira, seria la más improbable que hubiera pensado. Y este nuevo Dōjutsu, ¿exactamente que es?—Tsubasa.

-Su nombre es Kitsugan, se origino por una mutación que se derivo del chakra de Kurama, el Bijū del que soy amigo y Jinchūriki, mis rasgos genéticos y los de mi esposa Hyūga Hinata. El Kitsugan es capaz de sentir la maldad y leer las intenciones de una persona con tan solo mirarla a los ojos, esta habilidad recibe el nombre del Yōkai, entre otras habilidades como el Kushin, que es capaz de curar al usuario prácticamente de cualquier daño o herida. En pocas palabras es un aumento, en las habilidades que yo poseo, y también tiene intima relación con el Byakugan.—Naruto.

-Seria un fastidio, pero si no nos crees Tsubasa, podríamos hablar para mostrártelo. Claro, si Naruto esta dispuesto.—Shikamaru.

-No, no, claro que no. Sinceramente les creo, tiene sentido, al final son tus hijos Hokage Naruto, debes sentirte muy preocupado por ellos, y piensas protegerlos justo como proteges a Konoha. Bien, así que no habrá guerra. Todo fue tan rápido que casi es imposible de creer que fue un malentendido. ¿Ahora que es lo que sigue?—Tsubasa.

-Ya que tu eres el líder de la pequeña alianza Shinobi, necesitamos que les digas todo esto a las pequeñas aldeas, una vez que sean notificados, la Gran Alianza Shinobi enviara un mensaje para que todas las Aldeas se reúnan en una cumbre y discutamos nuestra propuesta de paz.—Shikamaru.

-En ese caso, pueden contar con que así será. Desde este momento Takigakure formara parte de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, y pronto hablare con mis aliados, para que la pequeña alianza completa se una a esta propuesta de paz.—Todos los Kages, Shikamaru, Sasuke, incluso Kazuto, no pudieron evitar sentirse aliviados. Tsubasa saludo a todos de mano para consolidar la Alianza que habían formado.

-Por su rápida respuesta, puedo decir que Takigakure en verdad deseaba la paz.—Raikage.

-Todos deseamos la paz, Raikage. Pero hay ocasiones en que le tenemos tanto miedo que no sabemos enfrentarla, y solo la iniciamos empeorando las cosas. Tal vez eso hubiera pasado sin no hubiéramos dejado atrás nuestro miedo.—Tsubasa.

-El miedo es un fastidio, pero siempre encontraremos la mejor manera de hacerle frente.—Shikamaru.

-Nos tenemos que ir, esperamos su respuesta a la brevedad posible.—Kazekage.

-Lo sé.—Tsubasa.

-Que fastidio, ahora me esperan otros problemas en casa.—Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba a Temari.

-Bien. Ya saben todos lo que tienen que hacer.—Sasuke.

Los 5 Kages y Shikamaru se juntaron al frente de Sasuke, de nuevo desaparecieron en unos breves segundos dejando solo en la oficina a Tsubasa y Kazuto.

-Discúlpame Kazuto, debes sentirte….—Esta vez Tsubasa fue interrumpido por Kazuto.

-No Tsubasa-Sama. Esto es lo que siempre quiso mi hermano y yo. Si accedimos a usar el Jiongu, fue porque nos queríamos asegurar de proteger a nuestra aldea. La paz y lo mejor para Takigakure es lo que siempre quisimos. Ahora ya no importa nada mas, estoy seguro que nuestro sacrificio no fue en vano. Si me disculpa, tengo que salir un momento.—Kazuto salió por la puerta de la oficina, al girar la manija se le cayo lo que parecía ser un anillo. Detrás de el entro Haruka, el asistente de Tsubasa.

-¡Ya estoy aquí Tsubasa-Sama!—Dijo Haruka, al parecer parecía muy impaciente.

-Bien. Mi plan salió como lo esperaba Haruka, ja, de hecho el destino me ayudo un poco.—Tsubasa se sentó en su silla y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino. En esos momento Kazuto se dio cuenta que había perdido algo, así que regreso rápidamente a la oficina. En el suelo, de frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo se encontraba su anillo. Se agacho a recogerlo, pero escucho algo que le llamo la atención, algo que estaba hablando Tsubasa con Haruka.

-Al principio no creí que esto funcionaría Tsubasa-Sama, pero al usar el Jiongu, a Kazuto y a los demás ninjas renegados para preocupar a la Gran Alianza Shinobi e incitarlas a que se reunieran y quisieran formar una alianza con usted, lo logró.—Haruka.

-Ahora solo falta la parte final Haruka, y comenzara la verdadera gloria de Takigakure, y finalmente esta aldea prosperara como se debe, será considerada una gran aldea y yo un Kage.—Tsubasa.

-Pero, ¿en verdad cree que las pequeñas aldeas crean que Takigakure ha sido tomada?—Haruka.

-Claro que si. Por muchos años han confiado en mí. Además, ellos introdujeron informantes aquí, y al momento en que llegaron los 5 Kages, se fueron rápidamente para informarle a sus respectivas aldeas lo que estaba pasando, ahora solo necesitan mi confirmación donde les diga que Takigakure ha sido tomada y obligada a formar parte de la Alianza Shinobi, y que tienen que aprovechar este momento para atacar, y de esa manera iniciara la guerra. Con la ausencia de los Kages en las cinco grandes aldeas, y la ventaja de un ataque sorpresa, el daño que las pequeñas ocasionaran al principio será devastador. La Alianza Shinobi no podrá aceptarlo y se verán obligados a responder sin cuartel. Una vez que esto suceda las pequeñas aldeas no duraran mucho y serán llevadas a la extinción. Después de eso Takigakure podrá disponer de mas territorios, una mejor economía y por fin llegara a ser una gran aldea de la Gran Alianza Shinobi.—Tsubasa.

-Ya veo. Con un ataque tan repentino la Alianza Shinobi no podrá darse el lujo de perdonar, y se verán obligados a responder con todo la fuerza.—Haruka.

-Espero que los hijos y la esposa de el destello Naranja estén presentes durante el ataque, de esa manera ni el podrá perdonar a las pequeñas aldeas, además, las habilidades de esos niños podrían ser un problema para mi en el futuro.—Tsubasa.

-¿Qué habilidades Tsubasa-Sama?—Haruka.

-Después te lo contaré Haruka, por el momento es importante que enviemos estos mensajes a las pequeñas aldeas. Afortunadamente ya se acerca la hora de enviar los reportes, de esa manera las pequeñas aldeas invocaran este mensaje, lo leerán y podrán atacar mientras los Kage aun están ausentes.—Haruka ayudo a Tsubasa a escribir el mismo mensaje en una serie de varios pergaminos.

-¿Alguna vez le dijo sobre su plan a Kazuto?—Haruka.

-Kazuto es aun muy joven e inocente para comprender el bien que le hará esta guerra a Takigakure. Sus ideales para proteger a esta aldea vienen del amor, la amistad y el cariño. No se da cuenta que le falta ser mas severo en sus decisiones.—Tsubasa.

-¿Qué será de Kazuto ahora que sus habilidades ya no son de utilidad?—Haruka.

-No lo se. Seguramente intentara suicidarse o algo por el estilo. Tú sabes que una vez que usas el Jiongu, no hay vuelta atrás. Debemos sacarle el Nanabi antes que eso suceda.—Tsubasa.

-Ya están listos todos los mensajes Tsubasa-Sama.—Haruka.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar 2 minutos. Gracias a este método que ideé para enviar mensajes, todo será rápido y sin interrupciones.— En ese momento Kazuto abrió la puerta y utilizo sus brazos para estirarlos y tomar del cuello rápidamente a Tsubasa y Haruka.

-Sin interrupciones ¿eh? La próxima vez asegúrate de que nadie te escuche, y de enviar los mensajes desde antes, Tsubasa. Aunque créeme... ya no habrá próxima vez—Kazuto.


	27. Cap 26:El Plan de Tsubasa

**Espero que les siga agradando esta historia. Se preguntaran porque estoy subiendo capítulos tan seguido, se debe a que llevo tiempo de estar escribiendo esta Fanfic y ya tengo varios capítulos listos, espero que aun así tengan tiempo de dar sus opiniones. Gracias por seguir leyendo y suerte. Disclaimer: Los personajes, técnicas, lugares y nombres originales de la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**El Plan de Tsubasa**

-Antes de estrangularlos, destruiré esos mensajes.—Cuando Kazuto usó unos de sus hilos para levantar la banda regulatoria que cubría ambos ojos, todos los pergaminos comenzaron a soltar humo de manera consistente.

-Para mi fortuna, creo que mi reloj se encontraba atrasado.—Tsubasa.

-No…no puede ser eso quiere decir que…-Kazuto.

-Así es Kazuto. Las pequeñas aldeas están leyendo el mensaje en este momento, ya no hay vuelta atrás.—Tsubasa.

-Entonces fuiste tu el que inicio los rumores de que la Gran Alianza Shinobi planeaba una guerra contra las pequeñas aldeas.—Kazuto.

-Todo el crédito no es mío Kazuto. Digamos que no tuve que decir tantas veces la mentira para que me creyeran. En tiempos pasados, que las grandes aldeas formaran alianzas significaba guerra, y nunca nos equivocamos al pensar eso.—Tsubasa.

-Cuando pensamos que mi sacrificio, el de mi hermano y todos los ninjas que aceptaron usar el Jiongu, era para proteger a la aldea, en realidad estábamos siendo usados para tus planes. ¿Acaso comprendes lo que sucede cuando un ninja usa el Jiongu? Ahora se porque lo llaman miedo del rencor de la tierra. Estamos atados a esta tierra, pero eso no significa que estemos vivos. Nuestra vida ya se termino, de lo único que vivimos es de la de los demás. La única manera de matarnos, es acabando con cada corazón, lleno de rencor que tenemos dentro—Kazuto.

-Tú sabías eso desde un principio Kazuto. En el ajedrez todas las piezas se tienen que sacrificar para salvar al rey, tu serías la Reina. Incluso la Reina que es la pieza más fuerte de todas, se tiene que sacrificar por el rey.—Tsubasa.

-¡Tu no eres el rey Tsubasa!—Kazuto comenzó a apretar con mas fuerza el cuello de Tsubasa y Haruka.

-Arghh, Kof, Kof, lo se Kazuto. El rey es esta aldea, y yo soy una pieza que ha hecho la jugada para la victoria.—Tsubasa.

-¿Victoria?, esta no es la manera de ayudar a nuestra aldea. Has traicionado a nuestros aliados, y acosta de sus vidas ¿quieres que prosperemos? Esta aldea no necesita más territorios, un Kage o mejor economía. Esta aldea esta bien con lo que posee ahora.—Kazuto.

-Ja, de verdad que aun eres inocente Kazuto. Es por eso que jamás te dije sobre mis verdaderos planes. Tu no entiendes el bien que le hará esta guerra a Takigakure.—Tsubasa.

-Tienes razón. Nunca lo sabré porque nunca sucederá. Las pequeñas aldeas me conocen, y en este momento iré a hablar con ellas para decirles que todo fue una mentira tuya.—Kazuto.

-Ja, y crees que las pequeñas aldeas tendrán tiempo de sentarse y hablar contigo, tan solo para mandar estos mensajes necesité de un método rápido. Si algo aprendí de la guerra, es que no siempre se puede atacar desde todos los frentes. Y creo que en tu caso será así.—Tsubasa.

-Con el tiempo, podré convencer a todos de que esto fue tu plan desde el principio.—Kazuto.

-¿Tiempo?, tiempo es lo que menos tendrás desde ahora Kazuto. Cuando den inicio los primeros ataques de la pequeña Alianza Shinobi, las grandes aldeas no tendrán tiempo de hablar, nadie lo tendrá. Todos se limitaran a atacar y acabarse entre sí, y finalmente solo sobrevivirá la gran Alianza Shinobi y esta aldea.—Tsubasa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la pequeña Alianza Shinobi no buscara una tregua, al verse acorralados por el poder de las grandes aldeas?—Kazuto.

-Si algo hay que admirar de la pequeña Alianza Shinobi, es que tienen la misma determinación que cualquier aldea ninja. Ellos saben que esta batalla es por su existencia. Pelaran hasta el último hombre. Créeme, desde el principio se supo que una tregua, no seria opción.—Tsubasa.

-Les diré la verdad a todos en Takigakure, ellos me ayudaran a decirle a la pequeña Alianza Shinobi sobre esto.—Kazuto.

-¿Y piensas que te creerán? Si todo este tiempo incluso estuve engañándote a ti, si no hubieras escuchado mi conversación con Haruka, tú serías el menor de mis problemas. Además lo agrava el hecho de que todos se han dado cuenta sobre tu inestabilidad emocional, debido a tus decisiones y de que eres el Jinchūriki del Nanabi (Siete colas).—Kazuto se puso furioso con todos los comentarios de Tsubasa, el quería matarlo en ese momento.

-Te mataré y me convertiré en el nuevo líder de Takigakure. De esa manera podre evitar tus planes.—Kazuto.

-Ja, sabría que dirías algo por el estilo. Si me matas, la aldea te considerará un traidor, y no dejaran que salgas vivo de aquí, mucho menos que seas su líder. Escucha…se que ahora que tu sabes la verdad, yo no saldré vivo de esta, por eso anticipe desde un principio lo que pasaría, y logre trazar un plan. Tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar esta aldea bajo tu poder, pero careces del corazón para hacerl…-Kazuto apretó mas el cuello de Tsubasa.

-No te atrevas a hablar de corazones enfrente de mí.—Kazuto.

-Kof, Kof. Mi punto es que al asesinarme, mi hija se convertirá en la nueva líder de esta aldea y se encargara de llevarla hacia la dirección que yo pensé desde el principio, y a ella no la puedes matar. ¿No es así Kazuto?—Tsubasa.

-¡Maldito…!—Kazuto.

-Se que sigues enamorado de ella, te delata el anillo de compromiso que aun conservas. Ella ya te odia desde que cancelaste el compromiso y te convertiste en uno de los voluntarios para ser usuario del Jiongu. Ahora la harás sufrir tanto que te odiara mas, cuando sepa que has matado a su padre.—Tsubasa.

-Si hubiera sabido que desde el principio era para esto, ¡jamás lo hubiera hecho!—Kazuto.

-Pero lo hiciste, y ahora estas acorralado. Te recomiendo que me sueltes, de cualquier manera, mi plan se hará y no hay nada que puedas hacer.—Tsubasa.

-Aun hay una oportunidad. Puedo ir con los 5 Kages y decirles tus planes para que paren el ataque antes de que suceda.—Kazuto.

-Funcionaria si fueras un Uchiha, tuvieras el Sharingan o alguna especie de Jutsu de transportación, pero no es así. La aldea del remolino esta a varios días de aquí, para cuando llegues, los primeros ataques habrán sucedido, y la guerra estará iniciada.—Tsubasa.

-Hump. Tienes razón, no tengo un Jutsu de transportación, pero poseo la velocidad de un Jinchūriki.—Kazuto.

-No puede ser, acaso…-Tsubasa.

-Cuando te dije que me faltaba poco para obtener el chakra del Nanabi, hablaba en serio.—Del cuerpo de Kazuto comenzó a surgir el manto de chakra del Nanabi.

-Ja, aun así Kazuto. Tu velocidad no será suficiente para llegar a tiempo.—Tsubasa.

-Tienes razón, pero para mi fortuna, el Nanabi es el único Bijū que puede volar.—Kazuto.

-No, incluso volando no llegaras a tiempo. Necesitas más colas y el modo Bijū para volar lo suficientemente rápido, y para eso necesitas que el Nanabi acepte ser tu compañero. Y tu solo le arrebataste su chakra.—Después del comentario de Tsubasa, Kazuto comenzó a hablar con alguien más.

-Escucha Chōmei, se que no nos llevamos bien, y que incluso me odias por haber robado tu chakra pero… se que sabes de todo lo que Tsubasa ha planeado, por que lo escuchaste mientras estabas dentro de mi cuerpo. Se que no permitirás que esto pase, ¡necesito de tu ayuda!—Del cuerpo de Kazuto surgió una voz imponente.

-He escuchado la verdad sobre Tsubasa y sobre ti…Kazuto. Pensé que eras un Shinobi egoísta, como los que sobran en este mundo pero…no pensé que escondieras un pasado así, creo que por ahora me caes mejor, y claro que te ayudare en esto. No permitiré que haya otra guerra por un solo hombre.—Chōmei.

-Gracias… Chōmei.—Kazuto.

-Es inútil Kazuto. No importa que logres detener mis planes, las alianzas y esta paz, están condenadas a fracasar. Hasta que tengas la certeza de lo que pasará, no podrás detener la guerra.—Tsubasa.

-La certeza ¿eh? Ya he pensado en algo que me dará la certeza, pero por ahora detendré esta guerra. ¿Sabes?, desde el encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke no he podido remplazar el corazón que destruyo, y necesitaré todo el chakra que pueda para llegar lo más rápido posible.—Kazuto se acercó a Tsubasa y lo envolvió con uno de sus hilos que se insertaron dentro de su pecho.—Te estoy haciendo un favor Tsubasa, haré que tu ultima acción no sea para mal.—

-¡Si haces esto Nanami jamás te perdonará!—Tsubasa.

-Eso ya no importa en alguien como yo. De ninguna manera puedo dejarte vivo.—Kazuto absorbió el corazón de Tsubasa en ese mismo momento. Haruka solo veía el proceso con una cara de horror.—He decidido perdonar tu vida por el momento Haruka, me acompañaras para decirle la verdad a los 5 Kages. ¡Hay que irnos ahora Chōmei!—Kazuto se transformo en el Escarabajo Rinoceronte de 7 colas y salió volando a gran velocidad de Takigakure.

-¿Nanami es el nombre de…?—Kazuto respondió antes de que Chōmei terminara la pregunta.

-Si.—Kazuto.

-¿Estas seguro que fue una buena decisión matar a su padre?—Chōmei.

-Ese miserable arruinó mi vida y la de ella. Si lo dejaba vivo encontraría la manera de hacer lo mismo, como te habrás dado cuenta era muy inteligente, y alguien como el es muy peligroso. Además digamos que no esta totalmente muerto… el rencor de su corazón ahora me pertenece, y vive dentro de mi cuerpo.—Chōmei sintió un poco de lástima por Kazuto, su vida no fue y a partir de ahora no sería fácil.—Apresurémonos lo mas que podamos Chōmei, tenemos que llegar antes del atardecer.—Kazuto.

Mientras tanto en el país del remolino, los 5 Kages, Sasuke y Shikamaru siguieron discutiendo algunos detalles sobre la cumbre que se llevaría a cabo una vez que las pequeñas aldeas fueran notificadas por Tsubasa.

-Bien creo que por ahora es todo, seria un fastidio seguir hablando de lo mismo. Así que aprovechare para tocar un tema del que tenemos que hablar,—Shikamaru.

-De que se trata Shikamaru.—Mizukage.

-Es sobre los Bijū. Otra razón por que la Gran Alianza Shinobi era temida se debe a que por decisión propia ellos querían regresar a las aldeas en las que estuvieron desde el principio, pero se que todos los ninjas no pueden ser Jinchūriki. ¿Acaso todos los Bijū tienen Jinchūriki en este momento?—Shikamaru.

-El Sanbi ahora se encuentra sellado en Suigetsu.—Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron con la revelación de la Mizukage, no tenían idea de que Suigetsu ya fuera un Jinchūriki.

-Humph—Sasuke.

-¿Qué me ves Naruto?—Suigetsu.

-Jejeje, bienvenido al club.—Naruto.

-Uff, genial.—Suigetsu hizo una mueca en seña de fastidio.

-Sin embargo aun no hemos podido encontrar un candidato para ser el Jinchūriki del Rokubi, por el momento se encuentra sellado en un jarrón.—Mizukage.

-Pobre Saiken, ya debe querer salir.—Naruto.

-Pensamos en dejarlo libre hasta encontrarle un Jinchūriki, pero fue su decisión mantenerse sellado.—Mizukage.

-Ya veo.—Naruto.

-El Yonbi se encuentra sellado en mi hija Kurotsuchi, pero al igual que en Kirigakure, no hemos podido encontrar un Jinchūriki para el Gobi. Por el momento se encuentra sellado en una tetera.—Tsuchikage.

-Supongo que ahora también formo parte de ese club papa, jajaja.—Kurotsuchi.

-Samui se ha convertido en la nueva Jinchūriki del Nibi.—Raikage A.

-Bien, sabemos que Bee sigue siendo el Jinchūriki del Hachibi, Gaara se convirtió de nuevo en el Jinchūriki del Shukaku, y Naruto sigue siendo el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Con la información que me acaban de dar al parecer hay 6 Jinchūriki, y 2 Bijū que aun no tienen Jinchūriki, es una fastidio que no le hubieramos preguntado a Tsubasa sobre el Nanabi.—Shikamaru.

-Ya tendremos la oportunidad de tratar ese tema con Tsubasa, por el momento tendremos que concentrarnos en los tratados de paz.—Kazekage Gaara.

-Bien, en ese caso la reunión ha terminado.—Shikamaru.


	28. Cap 27: Parando una guerra I

Tratando de parar una guerra parteI

Los Kages y sus guardaespaldas, dieron por terminada la Reunión en el país del remolino, y como era de esperarse decidieron regresar inmediatamente a sus aldeas. Una vez que salieron del templo, en el centro de la isla todos se encontraban despidiéndose. Naruto esta presentado a sus hijos junto con Hinata, Sakura también lo hacia, mientras Sasuke y Minato no se veían muy animados. Mei Terumi y Genma también estaba anunciando su relación.

-Estaremos en contacto para discutir y planificar los detalles que vayan surgiendo en cuanto a la pequeña Alianza Shinobi.—Kazekage Gaara.

-Muy Bien.—Raikage A.

-Esperemos que la respuesta no se demore mucho.—Mizukage.

-Iwagakure estará pendiente en cuanto a eso. Debido a nuestra cercanía con las pequeñas aldeas supongo que tendremos datos muy pronto.—Tsuchikage.

-Estén seguros que así será.—Naruto.

Los Kages comenzaron a darse la mano, al igual que sus guardaespaldas.

-Una vez que todo se encuentre arreglado, iré a Konoha Shikamaru. Espero que ya tengas un cuarto preparado para entonces.—Temari se despidió de Shikamaru con un beso.

-Que fastidio será encontrar un cuarto apropiado para Temari.—Pensó Shikamaru.

-Nos veremos luego Sasuke. Ahora que soy un Jinchūriki, tal vez te pueda derrotar.—Suigetsu.

-Humph. Eres un hablador Suigetsu. Si tu Bijū tuviera mas colas, y no fueras tan débil al Raiton, tal vez podrías representar un reto para mi.—Sasuke.

-No seas tan presumido Sasuke. Ya no soy tan débil al Raiton como antes.—Suigetsu. En ese momento Jūgo y Karín pasaron a despedirse de sus invitados.

-Sasuke, Suigetsu, que alivio que ya no me voy a tener que preocupar por su presencia.—Karin.

-Oye, para el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.—Suigetsu.

-Que tengan buen viaje Sasuke, Suigetsu.—Jūgo.

-Si, gracias Jūgo.—Sasuke.

-Que bien saber que por lo menos alguien se hiso mas gentil.—Suigetsu.

-¡Suigetsu!, es hora de irnos.—Mizukage.

-Mi amada Mizukage me necesita, nos vemos luego.—Karin pareció alarmarse con el comentario de Suigetsu, al punto de que también parecía molesta.

-¿A que te refieres con amada eh?, ¿acaso te gusta esa vieja?—A Sasuke y Jūgo les pareció un poco extraño el comentario de Karin.

-Jajaja, ¿de que estas hablando Karin?, es una manera de decir que ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero, ¿para que preguntaste?—Suigetsu.

-Este…yo solo... ¡a mi me pareció raro tu comentario es todo!—Karin jugaba con sus gafas mientras lucía nerviosa por la pregunta de Suigetsu.

-Jeje, nos vemos Karin.—Suigetsu se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la Mizukage y Chōjūrō.

-¿No se lo dirás ahora Karin?—El comentario de Sasuke tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja, que de nuevo comenzó a jugar con sus gafas y se sonrojo en seña de nerviosismo.

-Pero…tu…de…. ¿a que te refieres Sasuke?, yo no tengo nada que decirle al tonto de Suigetsu.—Karin.

-Humph, ¿Cómo sabes que me refería a Suigetsu?—Sasuke.

-Yo…solo…supe… simplemente lo intuí Ok. ¡Vamonos Jūgo.—Cuando Karin se dio la vuelta para alejarse de las preguntas de Sasuke, se detuvo en seco, al parecer sentía algo. De pronto comenzó a pensar.—Este chakra, es inmenso. Y se dirige hacia acá increíblemente rápido. ¡Escuchen todos, una gran cantidad de chakra se dirige hacia esta dirección!—Gritó Karin, mientras todos los Kages y sus guardaespaldas se preparaban por si se trataba de un enemigo.

-¡Ella tiene razón, es un chakra inmenso, y se aproxima hacia nosotros a gran velocidad!, yo diría que es solo cuestión de segundos para que llegue!—Shī(C).

-Bien, ¡estén preparados!—Después de la advertencia del Raikage, se empezó a escuchar un extraño sonido de aleteos consistentes y rápidos. Si existieran helicópteros en el universo de Naruto, así se escucharía.

-¿Qué es ese sonido, me suena familiar?—Naruto.

-Yo también lo escucho.—Suigetsu.

-Todos lo escuchamos Suigetsu. Solo intenta ubicar de donde proviene.—Sasuke.

-De ahí.—De una manera muy preocupada, Karín señalo hacia el cielo.—¡Se aproxima volando!—Todos voltearon a ver hacia el cielo. Se alcanzaba a distinguir un punto que a pesar de que se encontraba a una gran altura, parecía descender a una gran velocidad. Unos segundos después, el punto se convirtió en un gigantesco escarabajo que terminó por convertirse en un Shinobi de pelo negro. Llevaba puesto un abrigo largo con el símbolo de Takigakure en la parte frontal, y una banda que cubría sus ojos con el mismo símbolo. Sasuke fue el primero en reconocerlo, a los 5 Kages y Shikamaru les pareció familiar. Los guardaespaldas se asombraron por un momento, pero se veían listos para atacarlo.

-Tranquilos. Es Kazuto, el guardaespaldas de Tsubasa. ¿Qué haces aquí?—Sasuke.

-Tsubasa los ha traicionado. En este momento la pequeña Alianza Shinobi se esta preparando para atacar de manera simultánea las 5 grandes aldeas. Si no nos damos prisa, no podremos detener esta guerra.—Kazuto.

-¿A que te refieres con que nos ha traicionado?—Shikamaru.

-Su plan desde el principio fue incitarlos a que decidieran formar una Alianza con él. De esta manera el sabría que ofrecerían la paz y le confiarían hablar con las pequeñas aldeas y ofrecerles el mismo mensaje. El cambio el mensaje, para que las pequeñas aldeas atacaran a la Gran Alianza Shinobi, aprovechando un ataque sorpresa y la ausencia de sus Kage.—Kazuto.

-¡Maldición!, que problemático, sabia que había lago raro con ese tipo.—Shikamaru.

-¿Y como sabes todo esto?—Sasuke.

-Uno de los instrumentos que utilizo para incitarlos a formar una alianza con él, fue el Jiongu, en pocas palabras fui usado con el propósito de que sus planes funcionaran. Pero eso ya no importa, aquí esta su asistente para que les cuente todo con lujo de detalles.—Kazuto levanto con facilidad el cuerpo de Haruka y lo aventó hacia el grupo de los Kage.—En cuanto a Tsubasa, ya le he arrancado su corazón.—Todos se sorprendieron por la manera tan tranquila con la que hablo Kazuto sobre el asesinato de su líder.

-No debiste asesinarlo.—Naruto.

-El asesinato de Tsubasa será la menor de tus preocupaciones… Naruto.—Kazuto.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?—Sasuke.

-A que si no dejan de hacer tantas preguntas, esta guerra acabara con miles de personas. Sin mencionar que sus aldeas no están enteradas de este ataque, por lo que no estarán preparadas y el daño que sufrirán será considerable.—Kazuto.

-El tiene razón, tenemos que actuar ahora.—Shikamaru.

-Pero, ¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo a nuestras aldeas para avisar sobre el ataque?—Comentó la Mizukage. De su chaleco Sikamaru saco un pergamino que contenía el mapa del Mundo Shinobi.

-Oye tú, Kazuto. Supongo que al ser el guardaespaldas de Tsubasa, y el general de las fuerzas de Takigakure, sabes sobre los planes militares. Necesito que veas este mapa y me digas como se distribuirán las pequeñas aldeas para iniciar los ataques.—Kazuto se acerco al mapa que Shikamaru había puesto en el suelo. Puso su mano enfrente de el, y la movia de un lado a otro, en seña de que veía con su mano.

-La Aldea de la Hierba y la Aldea de la Lluvia piensan atacar simultáneamente a Konoha, Iwagakure y Sunagakure.—Kazuto.

-¡Imposible!, ¿tienen la fuerza militar para poder hacer eso?.—Tsuchikage.

-La mayor parte del poder militar de la pequeña Alianza Shinobi se concentro en esas 2 aldeas. Tsubasa envió a varios Shinobis usuarios del Jiongu, también disponen de marionetas automáticas alimentadas por el agua del héroe, armas sofisticadas proporcionadas por la Aldea de los artesanos y por supuesto la fuerza militar que ya reside en esas aldeas. Después algunos ninjas de la ya extinta Aldea de las agua termales apoyaran en el ataque a Konoha.—Ino Shikamaru se sorprendieron por el ultimo comentario de Kazuto.

-Eso no puede ser—Ino.

-Eso quiere decir ¿que aun hay Ninjas con el poder de Hidan de Akatsuki?—Shikamaru.

-Son 7 aproximadamente, pero si. Desde el principio han estado muy motivados por esta guerra. Últimamente les han faltado cuerpos para sus sacrificios, será mejor que yo me encargue de ellos.—Kazuto.

-¿Cómo atacaran a Kumogakure y Kirikagure?—Shikamaru.

-El país del cielo atacara a Kirigakure, y ninjas rebeldes del país de la nieve atacaran a Kumogakure. Tsubasa también contrató a ninjas renegados y mercenarios de todas las aldeas para reforzar los ataques en todos los frentes. No hay que menospreciarlos.—Kazuto.

-Jaja, en verdad se tomaron en serio lo de esta guerra, ¿no crees papa?—Kurotsuchi.

-Ahora no es tiempo de bromas hija, tenemos que llegar a nuestras aldeas cuanto antes.—Tsuchikage.

-Bien, Sasuke los llevara uno por uno a sus aldeas, recuerden que han sido engañados por Tsubasa, no debemos usar fuerza letal.—Shikamaru.

-Lo sabemos.—Dijeron todos en el grupo al mismo tiempo.

-Esperen.—Naruto se envolvió del Chakar de Kurama, haciendo honor a su nombre con el que ya era conocido en todo el mundo Shinobi, "El destello Naranja de Konoha";mientras Sharin, Senkō y Minato se quedaban sorprendidos ante la transformación del Hokage.—¡Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Iré con cada uno de ustedes para hablar con la Pequeña Alianza Shinobi. Se que ellos me escucharan.

-Comprendo tu plan Naruto, pero Sasuke no puede llevar a tantos con el Kamui. Entre más sean mas chakra gast…-Shikamaru fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Deja que el optimista haga lo que quiera Shikamaru, ¡Mangekyō Sharingan! Puedo hacerlo, con la ayuda de Karin.—Sasuke voltio a ver a Karin esperando una señal de aprobación. Naruto hiso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Uff, ¡Ya lo se!, esta bien.—Karin.

-Yo también puedo curar a Sasuke para que no tenga que morder tantas veces a Karin.—Sakura.

-Que fastidio. En ese caso no veo porque este plan no funcionará. Bien, los primeros en irse serán el Kazekage Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.—Shikamaru se acercó a Temari para besarla y despedirse de ella.

-Ten cuidado Shikamaru.—Temari.

-Ahh... sera un fastidio, pero lo haré. Tú también cuídate.—Sasuke se transportó junto con Gaara, Temari , Kankuro y uno de los clones de Naruto, después de unos segundos volvió a aparecer en el país del remolino. Rápidamente, Sakura se acercó para brindarle un poco de su chakra.

-Aun tengo chakra para un viaje más.—Dijo Sasuke mientras suspiraba un poco como señal de cansancio.

-Bien. Los siguientes serán Iwagakure.—Shikamaru.

-¡Bien!, siempre quise viajar con el Kamui.—Kurotsuchi. Sasuke se transporto con los ninjas de Iwagakure y el clon de Naruto, e igualmente después de unos segundos volvió para seguir transportando a los demás. Pero esta vez Sasuke se desplomo en el suelo.

-Muérdeme ahora Sasuke.—Sasuke mordió a Karin, y casi al instante recuperó su Chakra.

-¿Ya estas bien Sasuke?—Naruto.

-Si.—Sasuke. Esta vez Karin fue la que se desplomó en el suelo, pero Suigetsu la detuvo antes de que cayera por completo.

-Oye Karin, solo te ha mordido una vez, no deberías estar tan cansada.—Suigetsu.

-Aun no termino de recuperarme del entrenamiento que tuve con Sasuke.—Karin.

-¿Cuál entrenamiento?—Dijo Suigetsu mas curioso de lo normal.

-Dejen las preguntas para más tarde.—Sasuke.

-Bien. Los siguientes son Kumogakure.—Shikamaru. Sasuke transportó al Raikage, Darui, C y el clon de Naruto, después volvió. Sakura se volvió a acercar a Sasuke para curarlo lo mas que pudiera.

-Ahora será la…-Shikamaru fue interrumpido por una voces lejanas que se acercaban.

-¡Mizukage-Sama!, ¡Mizukage-Sama!—Se trataba de dos ninjas de la niebla que se aproximaban corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?—Mizukage Mei.

-Es Kaito, ha asesinado a los 4 espadachines de la niebla, se ha llevado sus Katanas y el jarrón del Rokubi.—La Mizukage, Chōjūrō y Suigetsu no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Que?, tchu, ¿seguramente ya esta enterado...pero como?—Pensó Suigetsu.


	29. Cap 28:Parando una guerra II

**Tratando de parar una guerra parte II**

El rostro de la Mizugake reflejaba enojo, estrés e impotencia, pero solo falto que Genma la tomara de la mano para que recobrara la serenidad y no perdiera el propósito por el que todos estaban ahí.

-Kaito es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones en este momento. La Pequeña Alianza Shinobi ha sido engañada, y el país del cielo piensa atacarnos. Si queremos evitar una guerra tenemos que regresar a Kirigakure ahora mismo.

-Si, Mizukage-Sama.—Los 2 Shinobis estaban confundidos, pero sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-Yo iré contigo Mei.—Genma.

-Gracias Genma.—Mizukage Mei.

-Ya no puedes morder a Karin Sasuke, esta muy agotada.—Dijo Suigetsu mientras aun tenia a Karin entre sus brazos. En ese momento Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le brindó Chakra de Kurama.

-Je, creo que sigo siendo muy distraído, olvide que puedo traspasar chakra de Kurama a quien yo toque.—Naruto.

-¿Distraído?, yo diría Idiota.—Suigetsu.

-Bien, con este chakra podre usar el Kamui varias veces y con varias personas.—Sasuke.

-Usted es la que sigue Mizukage.—Comento Shikamaru. La Mizukage, Genma, Chōjūrō y los 2 Shinobis que acababan de llegar se colocaron en posición, el único que faltaba era Suigetsu que seguía con Karin.

-No te preocupes, yo la curaré, es una Uzumaki, no tardara en recuperar sus fuerzas.—Sakura. Suigetsu dejo a Karin, pero antes de que se fuera Karin lo tomo de la mano.

-Ten cuidado Suigetsu.—Karin.

-No me pasara nada. Tu descansa Karin.—Suigetsu termino por irse con el grupo de la Mizukage y un clon de Naruto.

-Ahora solo faltamos nosotros. ¡Escuchen!, Yugao tu te quedaras para custodiar a Sakura, Hinata y a sus hijos. El resto de los ANBU, vendrán con nosotros.—Shikamaru.

-Un momento, ¡yo también iré!—Sakura.

-¡Igual yo!—Hinata.

-No Sakura, seria un fastidio tenerte ahí. Como esposa de Sasuke, y tu Hinata como esposa del Hokage, serian un blanco prioritario para los enemigos, si es que se llega a desatar esta guerra. Ustedes estarán más seguras aquí.—Shikamaru.

-Pero….—Sakura fue interrumpida por Sasuke, la tomo de los hombros y le hablo de frente.

-No dejaras a Minato aquí solo Sakura. Tienes que estar con él, con nuestro hijo.— La mirada de Sasuke termino por tranquilizar a Sakura.

-Perdóname Sasuke. Ten mucho cuidado ¡por favor!—Sakura.

-Humph, suenas más preocupada que la última vez. Esa noche, te dije que estaría bien, pero en cambio regrese herido y muy cansado. No te preocupes Sakura, yo no moriré hasta no ver que mi hijo a superado a su padre.—Sasuke besó a Sakura. Sharin, Ino y Ten Ten pareciéron emocionarse con la escena romántica, mientras Senkō y Minato les daban la espalda. Sasuke se dirigió hacia Minato, le tocó la cabeza y le dijo—Obedece a tu madre Minato, y protégela.—Sasuke.

-Si padre.

-Hinata, je, me parece increíble lo valiente que te has vuelto, sin duda me case con la mujer indicada. Pero no podría concentrarme, mientras me preocupo por la madre de mis hijos, quiero que te quedes aquí con ellos y los cuides mientras no estoy. Se que dije que no moriría hasta convertirme en Hokage, tal vez tengas un poco de miedo ahora que lo soy, pero he decidido poner la misma voluntad y esfuerzo en un nuevo propósito. ¡No moriré hasta no ver a unos de mis hijos convertirse en Hokage!, puedas estar segura de eso.—Hinata corrió a abrazar a Naruto, después se besaron, y al igual que con Sasuke y Sakura, a las Kunoichis le parecía muy romántico todo eso, pero a Senkō y Minato les molestaba. Una vez que se termino la escena del beso profundo, Naruto abrazo a sus hijos y se despidió de ellos.

-Que problemático será tener una familia—Pensó Shikamaru.

-Escuadrón ANBU, prepárense es hora de irnos.—Una vez que dio la orden el capitán Yamato. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino y Ten Ten estaban listos para irse, solo esperaban a alguien.

-Oye, Kazuto ¿verdad?, ¿Qué estas haciendo, vendrás con nosotros si o no?—Dijo Ino un poco molesta de que el Shinobi de Takigakure estaba parado sin mover ni un solo dedo.

-No, no iré con ustedes.—Kazuto.

-Pero, tu dijiste que te encargarías de los locos de las aguas termales.—Ino.

-Y eso es lo que haré, pero como ya les dije, su intención es que esta guerra sea una realidad. Si voy con ustedes y espero que esos dementes se aparezcan en Konoha, comenzaran una batalla sin dudarlo, crearan confusión, caos y darán a entender que la guerra a iniciado. Sera mejor que los intercepte en el camino, además aunque no cuento con un jutsu de transportación, soy el Jinchūriki del Nanabi, por lo que cuento con la habilidad de volar, detenerlos antes de que lleguen a Konoha, será sencillo.—Kazuto.

-Kazuto tiene razón, seria un fastidio si se aparecen por Konoha. Bien, te encargaremos eso.—Shikamaru.

-¡Vámonos entonces!—Después de que Naruto dio la orden, Sasuke y los demás desaparecieron con el Kamui, dejando en la isla a Kazuto, Sakura que seguía curando a Karin, Hinata que tenia cerca a Minato, Sharin y Senkō, Yugao y Jūgo que tenían la intención de permanecer cerca para proteger a los familiares de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Ellos 2 son los hijos del Destello Naranja, ¿no es así?—Kazuto levanto su mano, apuntando la palma hacia Hinata y los 3 niños que estaban cerca de ella. Hinata los puso detrás de ella, Sharin, Senkō y Minato se asustaron al ver que en su palma había una especie de máscara. Yugao y Jūgo se alarmaron, pensaron que Kazuto tenía en mente hacerles daño a los niños. Mientras Sakura atendía a Karin también se alarmo con el repentino interés de Kazuto por los hijos de Naruto, y la cara de Yugao y Jūgo.

-¿Por qué tienes interés en saberlo?, ¿y porque levantas tu mano?—Yugao.

-Les estoy echando una mirada, es todo. Como puedes ver tengo los ojos vendados, veo con mis manos cuando oculto mis ojos. Además me parece muy interesante el alcance de sus habilidades, Kitsugan, ¿no es así el nombre del poder que es capaz de saber las intenciones con solo verlo a los ojos?—Kazuto.

-Eso es confidencial.—Yugao comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa, aquel Shinobi fue capaz de herir a Uchiha Sasuke, además resulto ser el Jinchūriki del Nanabi, si intentaba algo contra los niños, tal vez ni ella y Jūgo podrían protegerlos. Todo se puso aun mas tenso cuando se produjo un silencio que pareció durar minutos. Jūgo también tenia tensa la mirada, no dejaba de ver cualquier movimiento de Kazuto, hasta que este bajo la mano.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme, nos veremos otro día niños.—Kazuto se transformo en el Nanabi y se fue volando a gran velocidad. Hinata, Sakura, Yugao y Jūgo suspiraron en señal de alivio.

-Ese tipo da miedo.—Senkō.

-¿Vieron lo que tenia en su mano?—Sharin.

-Si, era una pequeña máscara, por lo que dijo, al parecer ve con ella.—Minato.

-No creo que tengan que tenerle miedo, es nuestro aliado ahora.—Hinata.

-Yo no le tuve miedo.—Minato.

-Jajaja, por favor Minato, yo te vi, estabas igual de asustado que yo.—Senkō.

-¡Ya cállate Senkō!, no tenia miedo, simplemente no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si claro, como no—Senkō.

-Olvídalo Minato-Kun, si hubiera alguien al que le tuviéramos miedo, sería a el. He escuchado la palabra Jinchūriki antes, en la Academia dicen que son Shinobis capaces de resguardar y controlar a grandes seres de chakra. Nuestro padre Senkō, es uno de ellos.—Sharin.

-Mi papa es genial.—Senkō.

-Lo es, y eso quiere decir que aquel Shinobi tiene un poder similar al de nuestro padre. Debe ser muy poderoso.—Sharin.

-Sharin, Senkō ya dejen de hablar de eso. Sakura-San, Yugao-San, Jūgo-San es mejor que entremos, ya esta atardeciendo.—Hinata.

-Si, creo que Karin estará mejor si se recuesta un poco.—Sakura. En ese momento todos entraron el templo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, las fuerzas de la pequeña Alianza Shinobi se encontraban en movimiento, Naruto reunió a todos los Shinobis en el centro de la Aldea para darles instrucciones de cómo actuar ante la posible amenaza de guerra.

-La Pequeña Alianza Shinobi ha sido engañada con el propósito de que crean que Konoha y el resto de las grandes aldeas son sus enemigos, es por esa razón que no podemos atacarlos con fuerza letal. Yo y el resto de mis clones se encuentran dispersos en cada una de las Grandes Aldeas, de esta manera podre hablar con la Pequeña Alainza Shinobi en todos los frentes, y podre convencerlos de que fue una traición y engaño por parte de su líder.—Naruto.

-Como ha dicho el Hokage, esta totalmente prohibido atacar con fuerza letal, además solo responderemos con fuerza si el enemigo nos ataca primero. Los usuarios del Byakugan se colocaran alrededor de las torres de vigilancia y las murallas, una vez que ubiquen movimiento enemigo tendrán que avisar al Hokage inmediatamente, los demás estarán de resguardo atrás de las murallas. Los ninjas que posean jutsus paralizantes, y técnicas que no causean daños graves a su adversario serán el equipo de respuesta por si la pequeña Alianza Shinobi decide atacar. Tal vez se encuentren confundidos al ver que el Hokage esta presente, y existirá la posibilidad de que alguien se ponga nervioso y ataque sin siquiera pensarlo. Seria un fastidio que la guerra comenzara por una metida de pata, en esos momentos, el equipo de respuesta actuara. Yo seré el capitán del equipo de respuesta, asi que los ninjas que cumplan con los requisitos quédense a mi lado.—Shikamaru.

-Bien, ¡vayan!—Todos los Shinobis de la hoja se dispersaron.

-Esperemos que el resto de las aldeas actúen de igual manera.—Kakashi.

-Lo harán Kakashi-Sensei, solo espero que la Pequeña Alianza Shinobi me escuche.—Naruto.

-No conozco a otra Shinobi mejor para eso que tú, Naruto. Ellos entenderán y pondrán su confianza en ti, justo como los más necios lo hicieron en el pasado.—Kakashi sonrió los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias Kakashi-Sensei.—Naruto.

Kirigakure, Kumokakure, Iwagakure y Sunagakure habían hecho planes similares. Cuando se viera a los ninjas de la Pequeña Alianza Shinobi, Naruto seria el que hablaría con ellos. Después de algunas horas, los primeros Shinobis se presentaron prácticamente de manera simultánea.

-Hokage-Sama, hemos avistado a un numeroso grupo de Ninjas a 200m de distancia.—Dijo uno de los usuarios del Byakugan.

-Me acercaré a ellos primero.—Naruto.

-¿Estas seguro Naruto?, si te ven tal vez se asusten un poco.—Shikamaru.

-Le temen a mi poder, pero no a mi persona. He conocido a muchos ninjas en todas las aldeas, se que muchos de ellos no están de acuerdo con esto. Me acercaré caminado, con el Chakra de Kurama me verán a lo lejos, sabrán que soy yo.—Naruto hiso lo mismo en cada unos de sus clones, todos tomaron la decisión de acercarse solo acompañados de los Kage.

-Llegaron muy rápido, ¿no les parece?—Kankuro.

-Debieron haber tenido puestos avanzados cerca de nuestra frontera, por si se presentaba una oportunidad como esta, o al menos eso es lo que creen. No me sorprendería que hubieran hecho lo mismo en todos los frentes.—Temari.

-Estar con ese chico te ha vuelto mas inteligente Temari.—Temari se sonrojo por un momento con el comentario de Kankuro.

-No se de lo que hablas Kankuro, yo siempre he sido inteligente.—Temari.

-Tal vez por eso y el hecho de que seas mandona, te hace perfecta para alguien como Shikamaru.— Esta vez Temari volvió a sonrojarse.

-Tal vez por eso decidí quedarme con él. No puedo evitar sentirme bien cada vez que lo regaño o lo insulto.—Temari.

-Te extrañaremos por aquí hermana, tal vez te vayamos a visitar algunos días.—Kankuro.

-Claro que lo harán.—Temari.

-Es hora de irnos Gaara.—Naruto.

-Si, entiendo.—Gaara.

-Gaara, no creo que sea seguro que vayas solo tu y Naruto.—Kankuro.

-Tiene que ser así Kankuro, tienen que saber que han sido engañados por Tsubasa, y que nosotros no buscamos una Guerra, mostrándonos vulnerables es el primer paso.—Gaara.

Mientras en Kirigakure, Iwagakure y Kumogakure todos los Kages hicieron lo mismo, aproximándose hacia el batallón de Shinobis que estaban listos para una guerra. Al ser de noche los Shinobis vieron desde lo lejos los que parecía un brillo de color Naranja.

-No puede ser, es el "Destello Naranaja".—Decían varios Shinobis de manera preocupada, en todos los batallones. Una vez que estaba frente a frente con cada uno de sus generales Naruto decidió hablar.

-Sabemos que están aquí con la intención de atacarnos. Pero han sido engañados, Tsubasa les mintió, nosotros no estuvimos en Takigakure con la intención de conquistarla, si no de hacer un tratado de paz con todas las aldeas. Tsubasa se aprovecho de esto para hacerles creer que la guerra había iniciado, y de esta manera beneficiarse de todo. La Gran Alianza Shinobi no salvó al mundo solo para iniciar otra guerra, si no para acabar de una vez por todas con ellas.—La pequeña Alianza Shinobi no creía que en verdad Naruto hubiera sido capaz de atacar a Takigakure, y muchos ninjas tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo para estar seguros. De pronto dentro de los batallones un sin fin de voces decían que creían en Naruto, quien era el salvador y el descendiente del Sabio de los seis caminos, y que no se atrevería a iniciar una guerra. No había un solo Shinobi es los batallones que tuviera deseos de pelear, así que los generales le dieron la mano a Naruto y a los Kage como signo de paz.

Desde lo lejos, las Grandes Aldeas podían ver lo que estaba pasando, y de esa manera celebraron por la nueva paz que se había logrado. Mientras pasaba eso, Kazuto logro localizar a los ninjas de las agua termales, descendió rápidamente y aterrizo en unos arboles cerca del camino, después de entre los arboles y se coloco enfrente del grupo de 7 ninjas, cerrándoles el paso.

-Ya vieron quien es, jeje, en el mensaje de Tsubasa decía que Takigakure había sido tomada. Pensamos que ya estabas muerto Kazuto.—Contestó Hotaru, al parecer era el líder del grupo.

-Deja de fingir Hotaru, si había alguien mas a quien Tsubasa le contaría sus planes, era a ti.—Kazuto.

-Así que ya lo sabes ¿eh? Y dices que soy yo el que esta fingiendo.—Hotaru.

-Dejemos de fingir entonces y seamos claros. En este momento se esta consolidando la paz con las pequeñas Aldeas, no hay manera de que los deje pasar.—Kazuto.


	30. Cap 29:El Jiongu vs el Jashin

**El Jiongu vs el Jashin**

-Dejemos de fingir entonces y seamos claros. En este momento se esta consolidando la paz con las pequeñas Aldeas, no hay manera de que los deje pasar.—Kazuto.

-¡Oh vamos Kazuto!, no seas aguafiestas, este plan va a beneficiar a tu aldea.—Hotaru.

-A ustedes jamás les importo mi aldea o cualquier otra, apuesto que ni siquiera la suya.—Kazuto.

-Ja, nosotros ya no necesitamos aldea, pero si nuestras acciones nos beneficiaran mientras lo hacían con otros, no puedo ver lo que esta mal en eso.—Hotaru.

-Ya deja de decir estupideces Hotaru, sus acciones son matar a gente inocente, en que puede beneficiar a alguien todo eso.—Kazuto.

-No seas egoísta Kazuto, son un sacrificio eso es todo. Nuestro Dios Jashin ha estado muy sediento de sangre últimamente, los sacrificios que le ofrecemos no son suficientes, pero esta guerra lo saciara durante muchos tiempo y nosotros disfrutaremos de nuestro premios por ser tan fieles a él.—Kazuto estaba cansado de escuchar a Hotaru hablar de la muerte como si fuera divertido, sabia que no llegaría a nada con ellos, así que tomo su decisión.

-Que irónico ¿no les parece? Hidan y Kakuzu eran compañeros en Akatsuki, les decían el Dúo Zombie porque prácticamente no podían morir. Creo que finalmente se demostrara cual Jutsu es mas fuerte.—Kazuto.

-Como si pudieras matarnos Kazuto, nuestro nivel de inmortalidad es mayor al tuyo, eventualmente ganaríamos esta pelea. Escucha en verdad no me caes tan mal pero si no te quitas tendremos que matarte.—Hotaru.

-Confían demasiado en su inmortalidad, ¿no les parece? Díganme de que sirve ser inmortal si no se pueden mover.—En ese momento, del suelo salieron un gran numero de hilos negros que se enrollaron en las piernas de los 7 del Jashin, manteniéndolos inmóviles. Todos se sorprendieron en el momento, pero Hotaru comenzó a reírse.

-Jajajaja,¿Qué estas haciendo Kazuto?, todo esto es inútil, seguramente realizarás tu incendio sincronizado para chamuscarnos a todos, pero ya te dije que no puedes matarnos.—Después del comentario de Hotaru, otro ninja del Jashin también habló.

-Oye Hotaru, tal vez este tipo haya sido tu amigo pero ya me tienen arto, cuando nos liberemos de estos hilos vamos a matarlo, seguramente Jashin estará complacido con su sacrificio.—

-Creo que tienes razón en eso. Lo siento Kazuto, te di una oportunidad y lo la desperdiciaste.—Pero Kazuto seguía igual de tranquilo.

-Desde el principio he revelado lo que voy a hacer con ustedes, pero son tan estúpidos que tendré que repetirlo.—Mientras Kazuto hablaba, usaba su mano para levantar la banda que cubría sus ojos, revelando solo su ojo derecho y por lo tanto la máscara del Raiton—De que sirve ser inmortal si no se pueden mover—La sonrisa de Kazuto puso nervioso a Hotaru por un momento, después del ojo derecho salió un gran destello azul que Kazuto dirigía mientras movía su cabeza, el ataque termino cuando Kazuto solo giro su cabeza unos pocos grados, cuando volvió a cubrir su ojo comenzaron a caer las cabezas de los 6 del Jashin, excepto la de Hotaru, que había logrado agacharse a tiempo.

-Vaya, veo que después de todo eras el líder por ser mas inteligente.—Kazuto.

-¡Maldito!, como puedes hacer ese ataque, pensé que el único que podía hacerlo era….—Hotaru fue interrumpido por Kazuto.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? Mi ataque es distinto al Chidori Eisō (Lanza del millar de pájaros). ¿Sabes porque soy mejor que Kakuzu en este horrible Jutsu que es el Jiongu? La respuesta es muy simple, yo puedo concentrar mis corazones en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, incluso en mis ojos o palmas, al hacer esto el ataque sale increíblemente concentrado. Además yo puedo hacer uso de los 5 elementos sin tener que liberar la mente propia de mis corazones, y su ubicación en mi cuerpo es más segura, por lo que lograr destruir una de mis máscaras se complica cada vez más.

-Maldición, ¡eres un fenómeno!—Hotaru.

-Tengo un plan, pensaba que tus habilidades me podrían ayudar a cumplirlo pero… tu manera de actuar no va con mis ideales, así que tendré que matarte ahora.—Kazuto.

-No lo creo Kazuto.—De una de sus mangas, Hotaru saco una barra de metal que utilizo para cortar los hilos que lo mantenían atrapado, después comenzó a correr lo mas lejos posible de Kazuto.

-Espera Hotaru, no nos dejes aquí, recupera nuestros cuerpos.—Decían las cabezas de los ninjas del Jashin, pero Hotaru no les hiso caso.

-Eso se merecen por ser tan estúpidos, que Jashin los perdone.—Hotaru comenzó a correr en dirección a lo que parecía ser una playa, al parecer estaba huyendo en lo que conseguía trazar un plan para matar a Kazuto.—Es obvio que no podre matar a Kazuto tratando de atacar sus corazones directamente, pero el hecho de que esconda sus corazones muy bien no funciona contra alguien como yo, una vez que consiga su sangre solo tendré que beberla, ya tengo un pergamino con el símbolo dibujado, me parare en el y apuñalare mi corazón 5 veces y así podre matarlo, ¡si eso es!—Hotaru se dio cuenta que Kazuto lo estaba siguiendo, así que salto de un acantilado, Kazuto se detuvo para no caer al mar, Hotaru se volteo rápidamente y mientras aun estaba en el aire lanzo una gran cantidad de Kunais hacia su enemigo, Kazuto detenía y esquivaba todos, uno de ellos se clavo en el suelo muy cerca de Kazuto, pero este escondía un hilo delgado de metal, cuando Hotaru lo jalo de regreso alcanzo a cortar una parte de la pierna de Kazuto, Hotaru bebió la sangre y comenzó a transformarse.—Jajajaja, estas acabado Kazuto.

-No… tu eres el que esta acabado Hotaru.—Kazuto estiró uno de sus brazos y logro agarrar una pierna de Hotaru.

-Esto no servirá contra mi Kazuto, simplemente puedo cortarlo.—Pero antes de que Hotaru usara de nuevo su barra de metal para liberarse de los hilos negros, Kazuto realizo una técnica.

-¡Doton Kajugan no jutsu!(Estilo de tierra: Roca extra pesada)—En ese momento Hotaru no podía moverse, Kazuto lo soltó rápidamente y se descubrió la banda para usar su Raiton, tuvo muy poco tiempo pero logro cortar la cabeza de Hotaru antes de que su cuerpo cayera al mar y se hundiera para siempre. Las últimas palabras de Hotaru se ahogaron junto con el agua.

-La inmortalidad como tal no existe, eventualmente morirás ahí abajo Hotaru.—Kazuto regreso al camino y tomo la cabezas y los cuerpos de los demás Shinobis del Jashin aplicando la técnica del Doton.

-Por favor Kazuto-Sama, déjenos servirle.—Decían todos mientras Kazuto lanzaba sus cuerpos al mar.

-Ya les he dicho que su manera de actuar no va con mi manera de pensar, es mejor que gente como ustedes desaparezca de este mundo. Afortunadamente el corazón de Tsubasa era de afinidad Doton, si no tendría que haberles cavado una tumba….ustedes ni siquiera se merecen eso. ¡Doton Kajugan no jutsu!—Kazuto lanzo el resto de las cabezas al mar, estas se hundieron rápidamente.—Es hora de que comience a moverme, pero necesitaré hablar con alguien primero.—Kazuto se transformó en el Nanabi y comenzó a volar nuevamente hacia algún lugar.

**El camino de Kazuto**

Kazuto volaba muy rápido, no tardo en llegar a su última parada. Pero antes de llegar aterrizo unos metros antes, al parecer no quería revelar su presencia ahí.

-¿Porque has vuelto a tu aldea Kazuto?, pensé que irías con Naruto y los demás para ver como van las cosas.—Pregunto la voz de Chōmei resonando en la cabeza de Kazuto.

-No Chōmei, no pienso volver a ver a Naruto dentro de mucho tiempo.—Kazuto.

-¿De que estas hablando Kazuto?—Chōmei.

-Estoy aquí para hablar con alguien, antes de que tome mi camino.—Kazuto entro a Takigakure sin ser detectado, después paso a una casa que parecía ser la mas grande y lujosa de todas. Dentro de ella se escuchaban los ecos de una mujer joven llorando. Kazuto ubico el origen rápidamente y se acercó a un cuarto, donde se encontraba una chica de rodillas, llorando frente el cuerpo de su padre.

-Nanami-La chica interrumpió sus sollozos pero no sus lágrimas, estaba sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Kazuto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kazuto?, si no te vas ahora, llamare a los demás.—Nanami.

-Por la manera en la que lloras, se que ya estas enterada de lo que hiso tu padre. He venido a hablar contigo, y a disculparme por si las decisiones que tomé, te causaron tanto daño.—Kazuto.

-Hoy llegó un ave…. el mensaje era de la Pequeña Alianza Shinobi, decía que estaban indignados e increíblemente molestos por la traición de mi padre, pero que al saber que tu lo habías matado no intentarían nada contra la aldea. Supongo que esa fue la mejor decisión.—Nanami volvió a romper en llanto, se encontraba muy herida por todo lo que había pasado. Rápidamente Kazuto se agacho para abrasarla.

-Siento haber matado a tu padre, siento haber roto nuestro compromiso, pero lo que mas siento es que…-Nanami interrumpió a Kazuto antes de que terminara.

-Ya no me lo recuerdes Kazuto. No se que pensar de mi padre ahora. No se si lo odio, lo único que se es que no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes aquí.—Nanami.

-Me gustaría verte con mis propios ojos pero…. Creo que ya no podre hacer eso.—Kazuto.

-Después de que cancelaste nuestro compromiso, ya no podía verte a los ojos. Al principio pensé que te los habías vendado por mi pero, después me entere que era por el Jiongu. Verte convertirte en un voluntario para ese jutsu fue lo que en verdad me hiso sufrir, por que sabia que una vez que lo usaras….ya no serías capaz de amarme. Pero al darme cuenta que todos los días usabas el anillo de compromiso me devolvió la esperanza, ahora que todo esto ha terminado creo que por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo, ¿no es así?—Nanami.

-Nanami, la Aldea te va a necesitar mas que nunca, a pesar de que eres la hija de Tsubasa, todos saben que tu jamás te atreverías a hacer algo como el. Tu te convertirás en la líder de Takigakure y la llevaras por un buen camino, yo se que así será.—Kazuto.

-¿Por qué hablas como si te fueras a despedir?—Nanami.

-Yo te amo, y siempre te amare Nanami, pero aunque se así tú y yo no podremos estar juntos otra vez. Mírame, soy solo un muñeco de trapo, mi vida se ha detenido, lo único que marca mis pasos son los latidos de todos estos corazones que no me pertenecen. El rencor que hay en mi ha acabado con mi vida, mi camino ya no se trata de ser feliz, si no de hacer con mis poderes un mejor mundo para ti y los demás.—Kazuto.

-Pero Kazuto yo….—Nanami.

-Escucha Nanami…. no quiero que pienses que cancele nuestro compromiso y me convertí en voluntario porque amaba mas a la aldea que a ti. Lo hice porque desde pequeños tú me dijiste que amabas esta aldea y que tu sueño era tener una gran familia con muchos hijos, para que esta pequeña aldea se hiciera más grande. Fui un tonto al creer que en verdad habría una guerra pero…. ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo asegurarme de que ya no habrá más gente que se atreva a traicionar esta alianza. Conseguir la certeza y la verdad, de esa manera solo habrá una paz absoluta.—Kazuto.

-¿De que estas hablando Kazuto?—Pregunto Nanami, en ese momento Kazuto dejó de abrazar a Nanami y se levantó.

-A partir de este momento, me convertiré en tu enemigo y el de la Alianza Shinobi. El siempre quiso la paz, por eso siento que de alguna manera se lo debo…. dile a Naruto que mi objetivo es el Kitsugan, dile que se prepare, porque usare todo mi poder y mi esfuerzo en conseguir la verdadera paz, dile que la única manera en la que me podrá detener será matándome. Este será mi camino Nanami, esta es la parte donde tú sigue sin mí, y yo sigo sin ti, porque si alguna vez nuestros caminos se cruzaron, hoy se han vuelto a dividir. Ya he hablado con mis compañeros del Jiongu, ellos también están dispuestos a ayudarme por lo que vendrán conmigo.—Kazuto se dio la vuelta para irse da ahí.

-¡Espera Kazuto, no hagas esto! Acabas de lograr la paz, no entiendo.—Nanami su puso enfrente de Kazuto para cerrarle el paso.

-Esta paz es tan inestable. No hay certeza o verdad en ella, por eso no me puedo quedar esperando Nanami, tengo que hacer algo al respecto.—Kazuto.

-Por favor Kazuto, no te vayas.—Nanami beso a Kazuto, el le respondió el beso, pero volvió a separarse.

-Tienes que olvidarte de mi Nanami, estas enamorada de alguien que solo esta lleno de rencor.—Kazuto golpeó a Nanami en el cuello dejándola inconsciente. La detuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, y cuidadosamente la puso sobre un sillón.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Kazuto? Estas tomando el camino equivocado. No se que estas planenado hacer, pero seguramente no es muy diferente a lo que Obito y Madar intentaron.—Chōmei.

-Me temo que es el único camino que puedo tomar ahora Chōmei. Perdóname.—En ese momento dentro de la mente de Kazuto, una gran jaula cayo encima del Nanabi.

-¿Cómo te atreves a sellarme de nuevo Kazuto?—Chōmei.

-Lo hago porque no te quiero obligar a pelear contra tus compañeros Chōmei. Necesitare del poder de varios Bijū para logar cumplir con mi plan, y tal vez no te guste lo que haré con ellos. Pero mis planes, son distintos a los de Madara y Obito—Afuera de la casa, todos los Shinobis que también habían sido engañados por Tsubasa, y ahora eran usuarios del Jiongu lo esperaban.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Kazuto-Sama?—Preguntaron varios Shinobis.

-Quiero que localicen a un Shinobi de Kirigakure llamado Kaito. Creo que el podría ser uno de nuestros aliados. Si ya se despidieron de esta aldea, es hora de irnos.—Kazuto y el grupo de aproximadamente 80 ninjas se fueron.


	31. Cap 30:El Plan de Kazuto

**El Plan de Kazuto**

En lo que parecía ser una casa de Té, un Shinobi con la banda de Kirigakure se encontraba comiendo y bebiendo. Al parecer esta casa de té también rentaba cuartos para los viajeros, por lo que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, su mirada era algo pérdida y muy pensativa. Todo indicaba que lo que mas le gustaba era el té, llevaba varias tazas y sin duda aun no estaba satisfecho, en seguida otro ninja se sentó a su lado y pidió unos Dango.

-Esa Katana se parece mucho a Kabutowari, podría jurar que se trata de la misma.—Kazuto.

-Pues no te equivocas, estas 4 Katanas son las legendarias armas de los espadachines de la Niebla.—Kaito.

-Ya veo, debe ser un poco difícil cargar con todas ellas, y mas con ese jarrón.—Kazuto.

-Je, ¿Cómo sabes que este jarrón es mío?, déjame advinar…. sabes quien soy y pretendes arrestarme. Déjame decirte que no pondré resistencia, puedes hacer lo que quieras.—Kaito.

-Tienes razón Kaito, se quien eres, pero no pretendo arrestarte, solo quiero que me cuentes tu historia, ¿Qué te llevo a matar a tus compañeros y a robar el Jarrón del Rokubi?—Kazuto.

-Me sorprende que un Ninja de Takigakure sepa quien soy y lo que hice pero….¿ Porque quieres escuchar mi historia?—Kaito.

-Mi nombre es Kazuto, y aunque amo a mi aldea….—Kazuto se quito la banda revelándole sus ojos a Kaito, después saco un Kunai y araño el protector con el símbolo de Takigakure de manera horizontal—…. Por su bien, ya no puedo ser fiel a ella.—Volvió a ponérsela alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?—Kaito.

-Creo que para que confíes en mi…. tendré que contarte primero mi historia.—Kazuto.

Mientras tanto, en el Resto de las 5 Grandes aldeas había una gran celebración. Las fuerzas de la pequeña Alianza Shinobi se retiraron de una manera amistosa. Naruto les dijo que pronto recibirían un mensaje para discutir los términos de paz y la propuesta de las 5 grandes Aldeas.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme Gaara, que alivio que logramos para esta guerra a tiempo.—Clon de Naruto en Sunagakure.

-Todo se lo debemos a Kazuto, si no hubiera sido por el, Tsubasa podría haber tenido éxito.—Gaara.

-Si, tienes razón, Kazuto quería la paz en su Aldea y en todo el mundo Shinobi, seguramente ya derroto a esos ninjas religiosos. Bien Gaara, necesito que me des un buen golpe para que desaparezca y pueda regresar a mi cuerpo original.—Clon de Naruto.

-No creo que me sea tan fácil golpear a un amigo, ni siquiera cuando me lo pide o es solo un clon.—Gaara.

-Yo puedo hacerlo Gaara.—Dijo Temari mientras golpeo en la nuca a Naruto con su abanico. Rápidamente despareció.

En Konoha, Naruto hiso una señal de que algo pasaba, al abrir sus ojos y mover un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?—Kakashi.

-Al parecer en Sunagakure, también se llego a un acuerdo y no hay guerra.—Naruto.

-Era la única Aldea de la que nos faltaba noticias, eso quiere decir que toda la pequeña Alianza Shinobi esta de acuerdo con la paz.—Kakashi.

-Hubiera sido un fastidio que alguna de las aldeas optara por la guerra. Si no hubiera sido por Kazuto, tal vez Tsubasa….—Shikamaru fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Je, todos dijeron eso. Espero verlo para agradecerle lo que ha hecho.—Naruto.

-Bien, creo que es hora de regresar por nuestra familia Naruto.—Sasuke.

-Jajejeje, es cierto.—Contestó Naruto. En ese momento Sasuke se puso frente a el y los 2 desaparecieron con el Kamui.

-¡Naruto!—Hinata.

-¡Sasuke!—Sakura.

Las 2 corrieron a abrazar a sus maridos, mientras Sharin, Senkō y Minato observaban felices lo que sucedía con sus padres.

-¿Qué paso en la Aldea?—Sakura.

-Todo esta bien, llegamos a un acuerdo con las pequeñas aldeas, no habrá guerra y estaremos reuniéndonos para resolver nuestras propuestas de paz.—Naruto.

-¡Esas son buenas noticias Naruto!—Hinata.

-Jeje, si, lo son Hinata.—Naruto.

-Regresamos por ustedes, las fuerzas de las pequeñas Aldeas se retiraron, ya es seguro que estén en Konoha.—Sasuke.

-Es hora de irnos chicos, despídanse de la Tía Karin.—Naruto.

-Adiós Tía Karín, espero que te pongas mejor.—Sharin.

-Si tía, vas a estar bien.—Senkō.

-Gracias chicos, cuídense ¿esta bien?—Karin.

-Siii.—Contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por todo Karin.—Sasuke.

-Ha, de nada Sasuke, solo manténganme informada de la situación.—Karin.

-Bien. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo Jūgo.—Sasuke.

-Siempre protegeré a tu familia Sasuke, pueden contar con mi ayuda siempre.—Jūgo.

-Gracias Jūgo.—Sasuke.

-Yūgao-San.—Sakura.

-Si, ya voy.—Yūgao se acerco al grupo mientras cargaba con Haruka y todos regresaron a Konoha.

Kazuto había terminado de escuchar la historia de Kaito. Después de eso comprendió que los 2 se entendían muy bien el uno con el otro.

-Así que fue por eso que asesinaste a los espadachines y robaste el jarrón del Rokubi.—Kazuto.

-Si…. y dime, ¿Cuál es ese plan que garantizara la paz en el mundo Shinobi?—Kaito.

-Hace poco tiempo, me enteré de que en Konoha, los hijos del Destello Naranja desarrollaron un nuevo Dōjutsu, de sus habilidades la que mas me llamo la atención fue que este nuevo Dōjutsu llamado Kitsugan, es capaz de ver las intenciones de alguien con solo mirarlo a los ojos.—Kaito se sorprendió.

-¿Y esto es cierto?—Kaito.

-Si. Mi plan es muy parecido al Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Plan ojo de luna), que alguna vez intentaron Madara y Obito Uchiha.—En seguida Kaito comenzó a reírse.

-Jajaja, si ese es tu plan no contarás con mi ayuda. La paz no vale la pena cuando solo es una ilusión. No puedo creer que intentes algo así, no funcionara Kazuto.—Kaito.

-Te equivocas Kaito, la paz que yo pretendo no es una ilusión. Mi plan no consiste en proyectar el Tsukoyomi en la luna, si no proyectar el Yōkai, la habilidad del Kitsugan que permite ver las intenciones de los demás, de esa manera sabremos la intención de cada una de las personas en este mundo, sabremos quien planea asesinar, robar, traicionar, engañar y lo podremos detener antes de que suceda. Las buenas personas continuaran con sus vidas, pero los malos que planean hacer daño a esta paz pagaran antes de que lo lleven a cabo. De esa manera la paz será una certeza, y la verdad siempre estará a nuestra disposición. Con una mirada lo sabremos todo.—Kaito se quedo sin palabras por un momento.

-Pero…. Aunque sea así, llevar a cabo ese plan requiere muchas cosas Kazuto. Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que Akatsuki y Madara tuvieron que hacer. Tienes que poseer el Rinnegan para convocar el Gedō Mazō, y reunir a todos los Bijū para convertirte en el Jinchūriki del Jūbi y tener suficiente poder para lograr eso.—Kaito.

-Te equivocas Kaito.—Kazuto.

-¿De que estas hablando Kazuto?, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto.

-Lo es…. pero te equivocas en que es la única manera de lograr el Tsuki no Me Keikaku.—Kazuto.

-¿A que te refieres?—Kaito.

-El Gedō Mazō era una forma de obtener el chakra de todos los Bijū, pero digamos que el poder del Jūbi es mucho más de lo que necesito. En realidad podría llevar a cabo el plan con el Chakra de los Bijū más poderosos. En este momento soy el Jinchūriki del Nanabi, y si me ayudas en esto también tendríamos al Rokubi, solo necesitaría al Gobi y tal vez al Hachibi.—Kazuto.

-Espera, déjame ver si estoy entendiendo Kazuto…. Estas diciendo que el Gedō Mazō solo era una forma de obtener el chakra de varios Bijū, ¿pero tu conoces otra?—Kaito.

-Aun no soy capaz de hacerlo pero…. pretendo sellar a los Bijū que te he dicho, en cada uno de mis corazones. De esa manera podre convertirme en el Jinchūriki de varios Bijū sin necesidad de recurrir al Gedō Mazō.—Kazuto.

-¿Corazones?... ¡claro!, tu eres un Shinobi con el poder de Kakuzu, ¿no es así?—Kaito.

-Así es. Ahora dime, Kaito…. Me ayudaras en esto o no.—Kazuto.

-Odio ser engañado Kazuto, creo que ya lo sabes. Por eso no quiero que en el mundo Shinobi existan más mentiras, y si la paz proviene de la verdad, te ayudare en esto y usare todos mis poderes para ver que se lleve a cabo.—Kaito.

-Gracias Kaito, no solo me has ayudado con tu cooperación y habilidades, ahora gran parte del plan ha avanzado porque posees al Rokubi. Pero me temo, que necesitaremos mas fuerza para poder continuar con el plan.—Kazuto.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, si en verdad el Kitsugan es exclusivo de los hijos del Destello Naranja, no será fácil obtenerlo con nuestro poder actual, ¿Qué tienes en mente?—Kaito.

-Por el momento tenemos que irnos de aquí, no me fue muy difícil encontrarte. Creo que no es exactamente tu habilidad pasar desapercibido Kaito.—Kazuto.

-Ja, tienes razón Kazuto.—Kaito y Kazuto se levantaron, pagaron lo que comieron y se fueron juntos.

Después de unos días, Naruto se encontraba entrenado con Sasuke, Minato, Senkō y Sharin en el campo de entrenamiento del clan Uzumaki. Los 2 más grandes Ninjas de Konoha estaban puliendo las habilidades de sus hijos, quien en algún momento se convertirían en sus sucesores.

-Bien creo que es todo por hoy, se ven muy cansados.—Dijo Naruto al ver que los pequeños se encontraban demasiado cansados, ni siquiera podían mantenerse de pie.

-Bien hecho Minato, pero espero aun mas cosas de ti.—Sasuke.

-Si padre.—Minato.

-Naruto, amor.—Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?—Naruto.

-Kakashi-Sensei quiere verte, dice que es muy importante.—Hinata.

-En un momento iré.—Naruto.

-Yo iré contigo Naruto.—Sasuke.

Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata entraron a la sala. Kakashi y una joven mujer, solo unos años más grande que Hinata también se encontraban ahí.

-¿Quién es ella Kakashi-Sensei?—Naruto.

-Es la nueva líder de Takigakure, y la hija de Tsubasa.—Kakashi.

-Ohhh, ya veo.—Dijo Naruto un poco incómodo con la situación.

-Hokage Naruto, es un placer conocerlo.—Saludó Nanami con una reverencia.

-Jeje, igual el mío, y créeme que de alguna manera, siento la muerte de tu padre.—Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Nanami, y gracias por su preocupación.—Nanami.

-Nanami, que bonito nombre.—Nanami era una joven muy hermosa, pero Naruto no estaba sonrojado por eso, si no porque estaba nervioso de no saber como manejar esta situación. Algo que confundió a Hinata, y aunque no era muy celosa, si le preocupo un poco.

-Significa 7 mares.—Nanami.

-Ya veo.—Naruto.

-Hokage Naruto, estoy aquí por que necesito hablar con usted.—Nanami.

-¿De que se trata?—Naruto.

-Se trata de Kazuto.—Nanami.

-Haaa, Kazuto, ¿Cómo esta?, pensamos que vendría a asegurarse que la guerra se había detenido, y que por fin la paz con las pequeñas aldeas fue consolidada.—Nanami se tornó un poco incómoda, y de solo pensar de nuevo en lo que Kazuto había decidido, se tuvo que sentar y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Nanami?, ¿estas bien?, ¿acaso fue algo que yo dije?—Naruto.

-Dale un respiro Naruto.—Sasuke.

-No Hokage Naruto. Yo era la prometida de Kazuto, antes de que se convirtiera en un usuario del Jiongu. Hace unos días, justo cuando la paz se había logrado fue a verme para decirme que seguía amándome, pero que ya no podríamos estar juntos, después me dijo que se aseguraría de que esta paz fuera absoluta, y que para lograrlo se convertiría en nuestro enemigo. Me dijo que usted debía estar enterado, el dijo que su objetivo era el Kitsugan y que la única manera en la que podían detenerlo, era matándolo.—Todos en el cuarto se sorprendieron. Hinata era la mas angustiada. Después de todo Kazuto había declarado que estaba tras sus hijos.

-¿Esto es completamente cierto Nanami?—Naruto.

-Si.—Nanami.

-Kazuto es muy fuerte Naruto, y no parece alguien que tome decisiones a la ligera, si es cierto tendremos que pensar en como lidiar con todo esto. Empezando por proteger a Sharin y Senkō.

-¿Sharin y Senkō?—Nanami.

-Si, el Kitsugan es un nuevo Dōjutsu que solo mis hijos poseen.—Naruto.

-¿Son tus hijos?, por eso Kazuto se sintió obligado a que te dijera esto. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho.—Nanami seguía llorando.

-Kakashi-Sensei, creo que es hora de convocar otra reunión con todas las Aldeas.—Naruto.

Kazuto y Kaito se habían alejado bastante de aquella casa de té. Al parecer estaban entrando a un bosque lleno de raíces negras.

-¿Qué es este lugar Kazuto?, hace un momento los arboles y el pasto eran verdes, ahora son negros.

-Uno de los corazones de mis compañeros esta conectado a todas estas raíces y pasto, de esa manera pueden saber cuando un intruso se acerca y poder alejarlo o interceptarlo antes de que se acerque mas.—Kazuto.

-Ya veo.—Kaito.

La entrada era un gran árbol del que colgaban varias máscaras. Una vez que se reconoció a los visitantes el suelo se abrió y lograron entrar. Una vez adentro, Kazuto y Kaito comenzaron a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sigue Kazuto?—Kaito.

-Necesitamos a más Ninjas que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos. Tienen que ser muy poderosos.—Kazuto.

-Oye, en ese caso ¿porque no usas el Edo Tensei?—Kaito.

-Tengo 2 respuestas para eso Kaito, la primera es que desconozco como hacerlo.—Kazuto.

-Conozco a alguien que tiene información acerca del Edo Tensei. Solo necesito ir a verlo para que me de la información.—Kaito.

-En ese caso te daré mi segunda respuesta Kaito. ¿De que sirve revivir a un grupo de ninjas que sin duda son fuertes, pero que ya han sido derrotados por nuestro adversarios?, no vale la pena sacrificar una vida para revivir a un muerto. Los muertos no crecen, no mejoran y sin duda no son mas fuertes de lo que fueron antes, yo necesito a Shinobis que han tenido la oportunidad de hacerse mas poderoso con el paso del tiempo. En pocas palabras el Edo Tensei, es un jutsu destinado a fracasar.—Kazuto.

-Ahora entiendo, je. En ese caso nuestra búsqueda tal vez se alargue un poco.—Kaito.

-Contamos con el tiempo necesario Kaito, también necesitaremosmos mejorar nuestras habilidades. Y yo tengo que aprender a dominar la técnica de sellado del Jiongu.—Kazuto.


	32. Cap 31:La Historia de Hōzuki Kai

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia, suerte y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

* * *

**La Historia de Hōzuki Kai**

Naruto necesitaba que la reunión fuera lo más rápido posible, sin embargo volver a solicitar una cumbre con los Kages llevaría algo de tiempo, por lo que Sasuke decidió darle otra opción.

-Escucha Naruto, será mejor que yo me encargue de esto.—Sasuke.

-¿A que te refieres Sasuke?—Naruto.

-Mi control sobre el Kamui es casi tan bueno como el de Obito gracias a los entrenamientos con Kakashi y las veces que me vi obligado a utilizarlo. En estos momentos puedo hacer viajes largos y traer a los Kages.—Sasuke.

-¿Estas seguro Sasuke? El problema son las secuelas después de que lo usas demasiado.—Naruto.

-Ya te he dicho que eso quedo atrás Naruto, es mejor que dejes de preocuparte y dejarme hacer esto.—Sasuke.

-Esta bien Sasuke hazlo, los estaremos esperando en la sala de reunión del consejo.—Después de la autorización de Naruto, Sasuke desapareció con el Kamui, mientras Kakashi, Naruto y Hinata seguían escuchando a Nanami acerca de lo que le había dicho Kazuto.

Como era de esperarse los Kages se sorprendieron por la petición de Naruto, pero al parecer la Mizukage no tanto.

-De nuevo una reunión, entiendo. Me temo…. que se de que se trata.—Mizukage.

En unos pocos minutos, Sasuke logro reunir a todos los Kages en Konoha, la mayoría decidió no llegar con guardaespaldas, sin embargo la Mizukage, había insistido en que Suigetsu fuera con ella.

-Veo que trae a uno de sus espadachines Mizukage, ¿acaso no confía en la seguridad que brindan nuestros anfitriones? Los guardaespaldas se aseguran de brindar protección durante el viaje, sin embargo esta vez no hubo ninguno.—Raikage A.

-Le aseguro Raikage, que la razón por la que Suigetsu se encuentra aquí es de suma importancia, y pronto la descubrirá.—Mizukage.

-La razón por la que los reuní de nuevo en estas condiciones, tiene que ver con Kazuto.—Naruto.

-¿Kazuto?, ¿el Shinobi de Takigakure que nos dijo las verdaderas intenciones del miserable de Tsubasa?—Raikage.

-Si.—Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa con él?—Kazekage.

-Ella se los dirá.—Naruto se levanto y dio la señal de que dejaran pasar a Nanami.

-Mi nombre es Shimizu Nanami, vengo en nombre de Takigakure.—Saludo Nanami con varias reverencias.

-Ya veo, tú eres la hija de Shimizu Tsubasa, la nueva líder de Takigakure. Creo que me imagino de que se trata esto.—Raikage A.

-Se equivoca Raikage, no tiene idea.—Comento la Mizukage de manera seria.

-Yo solía ser la prometida de Kazuto, el y yo nos amábamos, por esa razón fue a verme después de que toda la situación relacionada con el engaño de mi padre se había aclarado. No se que tenga planeado hacer, pero me dijo que se aseguraría de que esta paz fuera absoluta, y que para lograrla se volvería nuestro enemigo y que su objetivo era el Kitsugan.—Nanami.

-¿El Kitsugan?, ¿acaso no es el nuevo Dōjutsu del que nos habló el Hokage?—Tsuchikage.

-Así es, es el nuevo Dōjutsu que desarrollaron los hijos de Naruto.—Kazekage Gaara.

-¿Pero que le pasa a ese mocoso de Kazuto?, se supone que esta paz es lo que quería.—Comentó el Raikage molesto.

-Debe de encontrarse aun afectado por todas las consecuencias que ocasiono en su vida el engaño de Tsubasa.—Kazekage.

-En ese caso, no deberíamos tomarnos tan en serio esto y tratar de detenerlo antes de que cometa una tontería.—Tsuchikage.

-Humph.—Sasuke.

-¡No!, esto es mas serio de lo que parece.—Mizukage.

-¿De que esta hablando Mizukage?—El Raikage se encontraba desesperado, ya que sabía que la Mizukage Mei conocía algo que ellos ignoraban.

-Ese chico Kazuto, no parece un niño berrinchudo. Tampoco se cuales sean sus intenciones, pero si ya esta empezando a reclutar aliados, y uno de ellos es Kaito, debe ser algo serio.—Todos en la reunión ignoraban que Kazuto hubiera empezado a reunir aliados para sus propósitos, incluso Suigetsu pareció apretar la quijada de solo pensarlo, pero lo que mas les interesaba era ese tal Kaito.

-¿Kaito?, es mejor que nos empiece a decir todo lo que sabe Mizukage.—Raikage.

-Lo se. Solo Konoha y Kazuto sabían acerca de esto. El mismo día en que se llevo a cabo la reunión del país del Remolino,un Shinobi de nuestra aldea llmado Kaito se reveló y asesino a 4 de nuestros espadachines, se llevo sus Katanas y el jarrón que contiene al Rokubi. Debido a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento, no pude atender el problema inmediatamente. Una vez que se aclaró todo, envié a un escuadrón conformado de ANBU para que localizaran a Kaito. Finalmente encontraron información acerca de el, al parecer se encontraba hospedado en una casa de té, pero de un momento otro se fue en compañía de un Shinobi que tenia los ojos vendados con una banda regulatoria de Takigakure rayada, dando a entender que ya no era fiel a su aldea, en fin, su aspecto coincidía con el de Kazuto. Kaito es peligroso, y en verdad espero que el hecho de que posea al Rokubi sea solo una coincidencia, recordemos que Kazuto es el Jinchūriki del Nanabi, si tienen en su poder a otro Bijū sin duda son peligrosos.—Mizukage.

-Para poder anticipar las posibles decisiones que vayan a tomar, necesitamos conocerlos. Sabemos que Kazuto es un Shinobi muy poderoso e inteligente. Es un fastidio, pero sinceramente creo que esto no es una coincidencia, sin duda debe tener un plan. Por eso necesitamos que nos diga todo lo que sepa acerca de ese tal Kaito.—Shikamaru.

-Es por eso que traje Suigetsu conmigo. El es el único que conoce la verdad de Kaito.-Dijo la Mizukage, y despues comenzo a hablar con Suigetsu.-Suigetsu, se que toda la información relacionada a Kaito se mantiene en secreto por tu clan, pero ahora eso ya no importa, no solo yo te lo estoy pidiendo, la Alianza Shinobi necesita saberlo.—Mizukage.

-Ya, ya, entiendo Mizukage-Sama. Cuando el Clan Kaguya ataco a Kirigakure, uno de sus miembros violó a una joven Kunoichi del clan Hōzuki, su nombre era Hōzuki Sudachi. Finalmente todo el clan Kaguya fue exterminado, pero Sudachi quedo embarazada, obviamente el clan se entero y prohibieron que ese niño llegara a nacer, pero al parecer Sudachi quería tenerlo. Tengo entendido que era una Kunoichi muy fuerte y una gran candidata para convertirse en un espadachín de la niebla, pero decidió dejar eso atrás con tal de convertirse en madre, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de huir. El clan Hōzuki considero esto una de las peores deshonras, y enviaron a sus mejores ninjas para encontrarla y asesinarla. La única manera para huir de Kirigakure es por mar, de ahí viene el verdadero nombre de Kaito, pero los ninjas encontraron a Sudachi antes de que pudiera salir de las fronteras y la mataron. Kaito ya había nacido, así que pensaron que de alguna manera el niño les seria útil para sus propósitos. Je, de todos esos propósitos ninguna incluía tratarlo bien. Kaito siempre fue considerado como un sirviente del clan. Aun así, era un prodigio como Shinobi, de hecho decidió convertirse en un candidato para ser espadachín de la niebla, pero por su origen, jamás se lo dieron, aunque fuera mejor que todos los demás. La única razón por la que el seguía soportándolo era debido al anciano que ordeno la muerte de su madre. El le decía a Kaito que su madre jamás lo quiso y que gracias a el, seguía vivo. El verdadero nombre de Kaito es Kai, es el nombre que le puso su madre, pero para recordarle su origen y que olvide el pasado, el clan Hōzuki lo nombro Kaito(Hombre del mar), porque desde el inicio siempre lo trataron como un hombre forastero. Seguramente Kai ya se ha enterado de la verdad, y ahora solo busca una manera de liberar todo el odio que ha acumulado.—Todos en la reunión se sorprendieron por la crueldad que seguían pasando muchos Shinobis en la actualidad.

-Puedo comprender como se siente Kai con todo esto. Insultar la memoria de alguien que de verdad te amo es muy doloroso.—Kazekage Gaara.

-Kai y Kazuto comparten un dolor similar, sin duda están llenos de resentimiento. Esto es un problema, con todo esto estoy seguro de que están pensando en un plan para que ya no existan situaciones así.—Shikamaru.

-Pensé que los espadachines de la niebla eran realmente fuertes. Se supondría que ellos lo detendrían antes de llegar tan lejos.—Suigetsu se molesto con el comentario del Raikage.

-Escuche viejo Raikage, los espadachines de la niebla sin duda son fuertes, pero Kai posee habilidades que lo hacen muy dificil de vencer. Me tienen prohibido nombrarlo así pero el es Hōzuki Kai. Aunque desde un inicio se le prohibió tener acceso a los jutsus del clan el logro desarrollarlos por si mismo, además el proviene del clan Kaguya por lo que también posee el Shikotsumyaku.—Suigetsu.

-¿Shikotsumyaku?—Gaara.

-Que raro Kazekage Gaara, usted fue el ultimo en enfrentarse a esta poderosa habilidad. Tengo entendido que antes de convertirse en Kazekage derroto a Kimimaro del clan Kaguya.—Con el comentario de la Mizukage, Gaara recordó el enfrentamiento que tuvo con aquel Shinobi que estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida.

-Entonces el posee la habilidad de Kimimaro.—Gaara.

-No solo eso. Es capaz de combinarla con el Suika no jutsu(Jutsu de Hidratación del clan Hōzuki), creando nuevas extremidades en su cuerpo, dicen que es el único capaz de manejar las 7 Katanas de la niebla al mismo tiempo. Hacerle un daño físico es prácticamente imposible. En este momento posee Kiba la Katana con un corte eléctrico exepcional, Kabutowari la espada sin filo que quiebra cualquier defensa, Homatsu la espada pulverizadora con corte explosivo, y la espada larga Nuibari la Katana que apuñala todo y lo perfora, con esas 4 Katanas de la niebla, sin duda aumenta mas su poder.—Suigetsu.

-Ya veo. En ese caso tenemos que encontrar a Kazuto y a Kai antes de cualquier cosa.—Tsuchikage.

-Todos conocemos el poder de Kazuto, y al parecer, Kai esta a la par con él. Este tipo de tarea se la tendremos que encargar a Shinobis realmente fuertes. Estoy seguro de que en este momento Kazuto y Kai no intentaran nada, su poder actual no es suficiente para hacer algo en contra de cualquiera de las Aldeas, sin embargo tendremos que estar atentos en sus movimientos y esperar un descuido de su parte. Enviar ninjas a buscarlos es un riesgo que no valdrá la pena, sin duda están bien escondidos y por lo que me ha dicho Nanami, todos los usuarios del Jiongu que también fueron engañados por Tsubasa están con él. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es organizarnos, puedo prever que en algún momento comenzaran a reclutar mas ninjas para aumenta su poder.—Shikamaru.

-¿Qué opina Hokage Naruto?, ha estado muy callado con todo esto.—Mizukage. Naruto estaba preocupado y muy pensativo. Por una parte sabia que las intenciones de Kazuto no eran tan malas y que había bondad en el ya que le dijo a Nanami que le notificara sobre sus planes, pero ¿Cuál podría ser la razón de obtener el Kitsugan?

-Al igual que Shikamaru, pienso que hay que esperar un poco más para ver si alguno de sus movimientos, revela con detalle sus intenciones. Por el momento mis hijos, Sharin y Senkō estarán seguros en Konoha.—Naruto.

-Bien, si es así yo estoy de acuerdo también. Sin duda estarán seguros bajo el cuidado de su padre.—Raikage.

-Es la más sabia decisión que podemos tomar por ahora. Sin embargo comenzaremos a entrenar a nuestros Shinobis por si se ven en la necesidad de enfrentar a Kazuto y a Kai.—Kazekage.

-Estaremos enviando información a todas las aldeas sobre Kai.—Mizukage.

-Takigakure también participara en esto y brindara todo los datos sobre Kazuto.—Nanami.

-Si de alguna manera los Bijū son otro objetivo de Kazuto y Kai, tengan por seguro que aumentaremos la seguridad en Iwagakure para proteger al Gobi.—Tsuchikage.

-Bien, en ese caso los ANBU de todas las Aldeas solo se dedicaran a investigar, patrullar y seguir el rastro de Kai y Kazuto, cuando llegue el momento de actuar, los Kages serán los que se encarguen de esto.—Shikamaru.

Todos los Kages regresaron a sus Aldeas con el propósito de llevar a cabo su plan de acción, aunque Naruto seguía pensando en lo que podría pasar después.

-Naruto.—Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?—Naruto.

-Escucha. Creo que es el momento de preparar mejor a nuestros hijos. Si se llega a dar una situación en la que nosotros no podamos protegerlos, ellos tendrán que ser capaces de hacerlo por si mismos.—Sasuke.

-¿Sabes Sasuke?, estaba pensando lo mismo.—Naruto.

-Humph.—Sasuke.

Cerca del escondite de Kazuto. El cuerpo de varios ANBU de Kirigakure se encontraban tirados, Kai parecía hurgar en cada uno de ellos, hasta que logro encontrar algo.

-Aquí esta Kazuto. En este libro Bingo se encuentran los datos de varios Shinobis fuertes.—Kai.

-Ya veo Kaito, pero creo que no encontraremos todo lo que buscamos aquí.—Kazuto.

-Ya te dije que no me llames Kaito.—Kai.

-Disculpa Kai. Es solo un hábito.—Kazuto.

-Bien, ya no importa. ¿A que te refieres con que no encontraremos todo lo que buscamos?—Kai.

-Hay ocasiones en las que si quieres encontrar algo bueno, tienes que salir a buscarlo por ti mismo. Ven, escondamos estos cuerpos y entremos.—Kazuto y Kai recogieron todos los cuerpos de los ANBU y los dejaron caer en el pasto negro, rápidamente estos comenzaron a ser absorbidos.

-No me gusta matar para lograr mis propósitos, pero me temo que no podíamos dejarlos vivos.—Kazuto.

-Lo se Kazuto. ¿Qué haremos entonces?, no creo que nos sea tan fácil salir a buscar como tu dices.—Kai. En ese momento varios compañeros de Kazuto aparecieron.

-Ahora que todos conocen el plan, es momento de actuar inteligentemente. La Alianza Shinobi se esta enfocando en Kai y en mi, seguramente ya conocen todo sobre nosotros pero no sobre ustedes. Su misión es reclutar mas ninjas y conseguir información sobre ellos para aumentar el poder de nuestra organización, de ahora en adelante seremos conocidos como Jitsu(Verdad). ¡Vayan!—Rápidamente una gran cantidad de Shinobis se dispersaron.


	33. Cap 32:Un Gran viaje

**Este es el final de la primera temporada: En breve subiré la segunda, gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo cap**

* * *

**Un Gran viaje**

_Habían pasado algunos meses, las Aldeas no tenían noticias o información sobre los movimientos de Kazuto y Kai, era como si hubieran desaparecido del mundo Shinobi. De lo único que se tenia algo sospechoso y posiblemente relacionado con ellos era la desaparición de un escuadrón ANBU de Kirigakure, pero nada era seguro; Sin embargo en estos tiempos todo transcurrió de manera tranquila, no había amenazas grandes, solo algunos bandidos y ninjas renegados de bajo perfil que eran detenidos y atrapados muy fácilmente por la Alianza Shinobi. Lo que era una excelente noticia para Naruto y Hinata, fue que Sharin logro graduarse como Genin unos días antes de cumplir los 6 años, Iruka Sensei comentó que Sharin tenían un talento nato y tal vez era un prodigio, pero lo que resalto fue su gran esfuerzo por conseguir las cosas, sin duda se convertiría en una increíble Kunoichi. Su abuelo Hiashi, estuvo presente en la ceremonia de Graduación, era sorprendente ver a una niña de solo 5 años que estaba a la par con muchos Genin de 12 y 13 años, estaba muy orgulloso de ella y de su capacidad. Kakashi también se sorprendió al ver que alguien logro igualar su record, en realidad solo lo mantenía por una diferencia de días, y claro Naruto presumiéndole a todo el mundo el gran talento de su pequeña hija. Senkō y Minato parecían un poco celosos, pero también estaban felices por Sharin, ya que había logrado lo que quería._

_-Vaya, vaya Naruto, sin duda has entrenado bien a tu hija.—Comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa._

_-Jejeje, gracias Kakashi-Sensei, pero tengo que decirle que fue mas su esfuerzo que mis entrenamientos.—Naruto._

_-Así es Kakashi, usted sabe que Naruto no es exactamente un buen instructor.—Sasuke._

_-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?, ya te dije que no tuve mucho tiempo, siendo Hokage mi vida es muy ocupada.—Respondió Naruto tratando de justificar su mala habilidad para enseñar._

_-Tranquilo Naruto, en realidad no importa, siempre que se esfuerce tu hija.—Comento Kakashi mientras Sharin se acerco a ellos._

_-Hola Kakashi-Sensei, ¿ya vio?, lo he logrado, me gradué a su edad.—Decía Sharin muy emocionada._

_-Es un excelente logro Sharin pero no te confíes, en realidad no es relevante si te gradúas a lo los 13, recuerda que siempre tienes que dar tu esfuerzo y apoyarte de tus compañeros.—Kakashi._

_-Ya lo creo. Escucha hija, yo me gradué de la Academia a los 12 años y supere a Kakashi-Sensei 4 años después.—Naruto._

_-¿En serio papa?—Sharin._

_-Puedes estar seguro de ello.—Naruto._

_-Humph. Kakashi fue el mejor Jōnin que pudo habernos entrenado, pero simplemente lo superamos en muy poco tiempo.—Con el ultimo comentario de Sasuke, Kakashi se torno un poco triste con la cabeza baja, después toco la cabeza de Sharin._

_-Y también recuerda, no importa que tan fuertes seas, siempre respeta a tus Sensei.—Kakashi._

_-Hola, ¿de que están hablando Chicos?—Pregunto Sakura mientras tomaba del brazo a Sasuke._

_-De cómo superamos a Kakashi-Sensei en poco tiempo.—Naruto._

_-A jajaja, claro, recuerdan que en muchas misiones, al final siempre terminaba en la camilla.—Sakura._

_-Si, si, decía que era por usar mucho su Sharingan si mal no recuerdo.—Naruto._

_-Creo que iré con Ayame un momento.—Respondió Kakashi un poco mas triste que antes._

_-Lo veremos luego Kakashi-Sensei.—Sakura._

_-Siiii, cuídese Kakashi-Sensei.—Naruto._

_Fueron pasando los años, Senkō y Minato estaban por entrar a la Academia y como era de esperarse los padres de cada uno de los niños que entrarían a la Academia Ninja de Konoha se encontraban ahí. Sobre todo resaltaban tres padres que parecían ser muy jóvenes, se trataba del legendario equipo 7, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, por lo visto se mostraban inquietos, buscaban a alguien con la mirada, pero no lo encontraban o aun no llegaba._

_-Demonios, ¿Dónde esta Kakashi-Sensei?, estoy desesperado por ver a esa niña.—Naruto._

_-Relájate Naruto, Kakashi no podrá esconderla por siempre.—Sasuke._

_-Yo también no puedo esperar más, se imaginan, la hija de Kakashi-Sensei será compañera de nuestros hijos.—Sakura. En ese momento Hinata se unió al grupo de padres desesperado por conocer a una niña._

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto?—Hinata._

_-Lo siento Hinata, pero estamos esperando a Kakashi-Sensei, queremos ver a su hija.—Naruto._

_-Si Hinata, tu sabes que tiene la misma edad de Senkō y Minato, y que Kakashi-Sensei la ha estado escondiendo desde que nació. Pero hoy es el día en que sabremos quien es, bueno, eso esperamos.—Sakura._

_-Entiendo Sakura-San, pero creo que es hora de que entremos.—Hinata estaba en lo correcto, al parecer todos los aspirantes de la Academia ya estaban reunidos y era hora de que fueran repartidos en cada una de las aulas y a sus respectivos grupos._

_-¿Qué?, pero como, es que…. no ha llegado Kakashi-Sensei. ¡Queremos ver a la hija de Kakashi-Sensei!—Grito Naruto pero fue interrumpido por un gran golpe de Sakura._

_-Cállate escandaloso, vas a asustar a los niños. Se supone que eres el Hokage y tienes que mantener el orden siempre.—Sakura._

_-Lo siento Sakura-Chan, pero quería conocer a la hija de Kakashi-Sensei.—Naruto._

_-Y ya la conoceremos, pero no aquí. Tal vez se les hiso tarde, recuerda que es la hija del "Ninja que llega tarde".—En ese momento Kakashi se integro a la conversación._

_-Es "El Ninja que copia" Sakura.—Kakashi._

_-Oh, Kakashi-Sensei, que bien que ya esta aquí jejeje.—Dijo Sakura un poco apenada._

_-Hey Kakashi-Sensei, acaso no olvido algo. Dígame no viene nadie mas con usted.—Decía Naruto mientras inspeccionaba a Kakashi-Sensei._

_-A ya veo, te refieres a mi hija. Ella ya esta adentro, llego antes que yo.—Kakashi._

_-¿Pero que….? ¿Ella ha estado aquí todo el tiempo Kakashi-Sensei?.—Sakura._

_-Ayame vino a dejarla muy temprano ya que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde con su padre. Y yo seré el que este con ella en este importante día. Bien chicos, nos vemos.—Kakashi._

_-Espere Kakashi-Sensei. No me iré de esta Academia hasta no conocer a su hija, puede estar seguro de ello.—Naruto._

_-Bien Naruto. Si tan empeñado estas en conocer a mi hija, seguro así será.—Kakashi continuo caminando hasta que entro a la Academia._

_-Nosotros también deberíamos entrar.—Hinata._

_-A claro, estaba tan emocionado por conocer a la hija de Kakashi-Sensei que olvide por completo la junta de padres.—En ese momento Sakura volvió a golpear en la cabeza a Naruto._

_-¡Idiota!—Sakura._

_Todos los padres estaban reunidos en un salón diferente, donde se les explicaba las características de los cursos, los requerimientos para convertirse en Genin, la cantidad de estudiantes etc. Sin embargo Naruto se mostraba inquieto, no podía seguir ahí, quería ver a la hija de Kakashi-Sensei. En ese momento, Kakashi que estaba sentado a lo lejos le sonrió muy tranquilamente._

_-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?—Sakura._

_-Mira a Kakashi-Sensei, se esta burlando de mi.—Naruto._

_-¿De que estas hablando?—Sakura._

_-Míralo Sakura-Chan, tan tranquilo y sonriente, cree que no voy a ver a su hija. Pues si lo hare, de veras.—Naruto._

_-Deberías poner mas atención a lo que dicen los maestros sobre lo que le enseñaran a nuestros hijos Naruto.—Sakura._

_-Por favor Sakura-Chan, cada año dicen lo mismo.—Naruto._

_-¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿esta todo bien?—Hinata._

_-Si Hinata, solo que olvidé comentarle algo a Senkō. Iré a verlo en este momento.—Naruto._

_-Esta bien Naruto, aquí te esperare.—Hinata._

_-Espera Naruto, no puedes hacer eso, los niños ya están en su primer día de clases, no puedes llegar e interrumpirlos de la nada.—Sakura._

_-Ja, yo soy el Hokage, Sakura Chan. Recuerdas todas las veces que el viejo Sandaime se paseaba por la Academia y visitaba a todos los alumnos. Seguro y yo puedo hacer lo mismo.—Naruto._

_-Me refiero a que no tienes ni idea de donde esta la hija de Kakashi-Sensei, no será mejor esperarlo y ver con que niña se va, así sabremos quien será su hija.—Sakura._

_-Yo no esperare tanto tiempo. Iré a buscarla ahora.—Naruto estaba hablando con Sakura lo suficientemente bajo para que Hinata no escuchara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero de alguna manera pudo leerle sus labios._

_-Creí que irías a ver a Senkō, Naruto.—Hinata._

_-Jejeje, Hinata, este yo solo….—Pero antes de que Naruto diera su explicación, Hinata hablo primero._

_-Esta bien, yo iré contigo.—Hinata._

_-¿Eh?—Naruto._

_-Yo también tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a la hija de Kakashi-Sensei.—Hinata._

_-Pero creí que querías estar en la junta.—Naruto._

_-¿Para que mi amor?, siempre dicen lo mismo. Además yo te ayudare con mi Byakugan, podre encontrarla por su flujo de chakra ya que debe ser muy similar al de Kakashi-Sensei.—Hinata._

_-¿De veras?—Naruto._

_-Si Naruto, de veras.—Hinata._

_-Gracias Hinata, te amo.—Naruto._

_-Bien, en ese caso, yo iré con ustedes. Sasuke, ¿vas a venir?.—Sakura._

_-Humph.—Sasuke._

_-Vamos Sasuke, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad por ver como es la hija de Kakashi-Sensei.—Naruto._

_-Están perdiendo el tiempo. Algo me dice que hay una razón por la cual Kakashi esta tan tranquilo.—Sasuke._

_-¡Byakugan! Hay un flujo de chakra que coincide. Puede ser ella.—Hinata._

_-Entonces, vamos.—Naruto._

_Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, salieron de la junta silenciosamente y se dirigieron a la Aula donde podría estar la hija de Kakashi-Sensei, una vez que ya estaban frente a la puerta, Naruto decidió abrirla pero Hinata intento detenerlo._

_-No, espera Naruto también esta….—Hinata._

_-Uzumaki Senkō—Iruka Sensei se encontraba nombrando a los estudiantes con la lista que tenia, y en ese momento Naruto también había corrido la puerta. Todos los estudiantes voltearon a ver hacia la puerta._

_-¿Hokage Naruto?, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Iruka Sensei. Naruto y los demás estaban sonrojados, ya que no sabían que decir, Hinata y Sakura se escondieron detrás de sus maridos._

_-Nosotros venimos, a ver como están los niños en su primer día de clases.—Naruto._

_-Oh, ya veo, bueno coincide que este es el salón en que estudiara tu hijo, Naruto.—Iruka Sensei._

_-Si, jeje, me acabo de dar cuenta.—Naruto. En ese momento Senkō veía a su padre un poco confundido._

_-Bien, pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, estamos nombrando a los alumnos según el orden en que están sentados. El siguiente es Uchiha Minato.—Iruka Sensei._

_-Naruto, eres un idiota.—Susurró Sakura._

_-Lo siento Sakura-Chan, no sabia que Senkō y Minato estuvieran aquí.—Naruto._

_-Mi hijo debe estar avergonzado de sus padres ahora, y todo por tu culpa.—Sakura._

_-Tranquila Sakura, estoy seguro que a Minato no le importa.—Sasuke._

_En ese momento Minato, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Senkō levanto la mano en seña de que estaba ahí y había escuchado a Iruka-Sensei, al parecer el y Senkō se encontraban hablando con una niña pero a esta no se le veía el rostro, ya que al estar hablando con los 2 tenia volteado la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras se recargaba en su brazo, después Iruka-Sensei volvió a nombrar a alguien en la lista._

_-Hatake Akari.—En ese momento, la niña que estaba hablando con Minato y Senkō se enderezo, ella se levanto y saludo a Iruka Sensei con una reverencia. Naruto, Sasuke e incluso Hinata y Sakura que estaban escondidas detrás de sus maridos se pusieron enfrente para ver mejor. Una vez que la vieron bien, todos pusieron una cara de decepción._

_-¿Satisfechos?—Con la pregunta de Kakashi todos se asustaron, no se habían dado cuenta que estaba detrás de ellos._

_-¿Kakashi-Sensei?, ¿desde hace cuanto esta aquí?—Sakura._

_-Acabo de llegar, creo que los encontré en el momento indicado.—Kakashi._

_-Así que por esto estaba tan tranquilo. No hay duda de que Akari es su hija, pero ¿Por qué?—Naruto._

_-Es algo que Akari decidió por si misma. Al parecer su razón, es que le encanta mantener el misterio.—Kakashi._

_-Humph—Sasuke._

_Akari volvió a sentarse y continúo hablando con Minato y Senkō. Hatake Akari era una niña que llevaba protectores tipo ANBU en sus antebrazos, lucia una especie de blusa sin mangas color azul, una falda y lo que mas llamaba la atención era la máscara que cubría prácticamente la mitad de su rostro. Tenía un largo pelo plateado, el cual amarraba con una especie de pañuelo._

_-Bien, ya que hemos visto a la hija de Kakashi creo que es hora de irnos.—Sasuke._

_-¡Esto no es justo!—Naruto._

_-Ya déjalo amor, seguro algún día veremos el rostro de Kakashi-Sensei y Akari.—Hinata._

_Todos se despidieron de Iruka-Sensei y los niños, regresaron a la junta y una vez que esta acabo, los padres regresaron a su casa y esperaron a que sus hijos terminaran la jornada escolar. Mientras esperaban, Naruto se encontraba en su casa comiendo un Ramen que le había preparado Hinata._

_-No puedo creer que la hija de Kakashi-Sensei también lleve máscara.—Naruto._

_-Ya no pienses en eso Naruto. Lo que me pareció muy lindo es que ya se lleve muy bien con Senkō y Minato.—Hinata._

_-Jejeje, si, eso esta muy bien.—Naruto volvió a comer un poco mas de su Ramen, pero esta vez Hinata se sentó en la mesa quedando de frente a Naruto._

_-Naruto. Creo que hay algo mas de lo que tenemos que hablar.—La manera en la que Hinata toco el tema parecía serio._

_-Lo se Hinata.—Naruto._

_-Estas seguro de que esto esta bien.—Hinata._

_-Ella nos lo pidió Hinata, se veía muy emocionada y decidida. Tú escuchaste cuando dijo que le encantaría viajar por el mundo Shinobi, y que de esta manera las relaciones entre Aldeas se fortalecerían. Recibirá entrenamiento de muchos Sensei y regresara siendo una increíble Kunoichi.—Naruto._

_-Pero Kazuto y Kai siguen allá afuera, no crees que es demasiado peligroso.—Hinata._

_-La Alianza Shinobi ha estado muy pendiente en eso, y no hemos registrado algún movimiento de Kazuto y Kai; además no viajara sola y estará protegida por cada una de las Aldeas Shinobi. No deberías preocuparte Hinata.—Naruto._

_-No solo me preocupo por eso Naruto. Nuestra hija se ira por 8 años. Sharin sigue siendo una niña, y es muy joven para viajar durante tanto tiempo, incluso si es al lado de mi padre.—Hinata._

_-Escucha Hinata. A mi también me duele que Sharin se vaya a ir durante tanto tiempo. Pero esto es algo que ella desea desde que escucho esa propuesta lanzada por la Alianza Shinobi. Recuerda que ella no es la única que formara parte de este viaje, muchos niños de diferente Aldeas estarán haciendo lo mismo, esto ayudara mucho a fortalecer la paz que finalmente hemos conseguido.—Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y acerco su frente a la de ella.—Sharin estará bien, te lo prometo.—Naruto y Hinata se besaron, pero tuvieron que interrumpir su escena de amor ya que Sharin entro repentinamente a la cocina._

_-Siento interrumpirlos Madre, Padre, pero creo que ya es hora de ir por mi hermanito. Esta será la ultima vez que lo vea salir de la Academia dentro de mucho tiempo.—Naruto y Hinata voltearon a ver el reloj y se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, hacia 9 minutos que debieron haber salido._

_-Tienes razón Sharin, ven es hora de irnos.—Naruto._

_Naruto, Hinata y Sharin salieron juntos de la casa. Cuando llegaron, Sakura, Sasuke y Minato estaban por irse._

_-Creo que se te ha hecho tarde de nuevo Naruto.—Sakura._

_-Jejeje, lo se Sakura-Chan, se nos fue el tiempo hablando.—Naruto._

_-Hoy es el día que te iras, ¿no es así Sharin?—Sasuke._

_-Si Sasuke-Sama, hoy me iré, por eso quería venir a despedirme de todos.—Sharin._

_-Pues buena suerte Sharin. Ten mucho cuidado.—Sakura._

_-Gracias Sakura-Dono.—Sharin. Mientras Sharin hablaba con Sasuke y Sakura, Hinata venia tomando de la mano a Senkō mientras se acercaba caminando a Naruto y los demás._

_-Listo amor, es hora de irnos.—Unos pocos segundos después de que Hinata hablo, Kakashi se unió al grupo mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña Akari._

_-¿Kakashi-Sensei?, jaja, usted llego mas tarde que nosotros.—Naruto._

_-Solo sufrí un pequeño retraso, por fortuna, Akari es más paciente de lo que alguna vez lo fueron mis alumnos.—Kakashi._

_-Si claro, a mostros nos hacia esperar horas Kakashi-Sensei.—Sakura._

_-En realidad vine a despedirme de la joven Sharin y desearle buena suerte en su viaje.—Kakashi._

_-Gracias Kakashi-Sensei, también lo extrañare.—Después de despedirse de Kakashi, Sharin dirigió su atención a la pequeña niña que tomaba del brazo al Jōnin._

_-Vaya, tu debes ser la hija de Kakashi-Sensei, es un placer conocerte.—Sharin._

_-Hola, si mi nombre es Hatake Akari. Debo decir que de alguna manera te admiro Sharin-San. Eres la primer Kunoichi en graduarse a los 5 años.—De nuevo Akari saludo con una reverencia._

_-Jejeje, muchas gracias Akira, estoy segura que siendo la hija de Kakashi-Sensei tu también serás una excelente Kunoichi.—Contesto Sharin apenada._

_-Buena suerte Sharin.—Comento Minato un poco apenado por mostrarse amable con Sharin._

_-Gracias Minato-Kun, créeme que tu serás uno de los que mas extrañare.—Sharin._

_-Ya se esta haciendo tarde hija, tu y tu abuelo se irán a primera hora mañana y es necesario que duermas muy bien.—Hinata._

_-Si mama.—Sharin._

_Naruto tomo la mano de su hija y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares mientras se seguían despidiendo a lo lejos. Una vez en su casa, la familia Uzumaki pasó algunas horas hablando y conviviendo para finalmente irse a dormir temprano. Durante la noche Senkō se las arreglo para escabullirse al cuarto de su hermana y hablar con ella._

_-Hola hermana, ¿estas despierta?—Senkō._

_-¿Qué pasa Senkō, no puedes dormir?—Contestó Sharin sin señas de cansancio, al parecer aun no podía conciliar el sueño._

_-Te quería preguntar, ¿Cómo voy a entrenar con mi Kitsugan, si tu no estas aquí para ayudarme?—Senkō. En ese momento Sharin sonrió de una manera tierna y le contestó._

_-¿Sabes?, en realidad no podía dormir porque estaba muy preocupada por ti. Eres mi hermano menor y no estaré durante mucho tiempo para ayudarte. Pero olvide por un momento que tu eres Uzumaki Senkō, el hijo del Hokage mas poderoso que ha existido y el amigo de Uchiha Minato el hijo del legendario Uchiha Sasuke, se que te convertirás en un increíble Shinobi. Nuestros Kitsugan son distintos, me temo que mis entrenamientos ya no son adecuados para ti, por eso tienes que dar lo mejor cuando yo ya no este, estoy segura de que cuando regrese me sorprenderás, pero…. el primer paso para eso es dormir bien así que ve y acuéstate que yo también tengo que descansar.—Sharin._

_-Gracias hermana, te extrañare.—Senkō abrazó a su hermana y salió corriendo del cuarto para ir a dormir. Sharin volvió a sonreír y se acostó para quedarse profundamente dormida._

_Esa misma noche, 4 Shinobis se encontraban hablando bajo la luz de la luna, 2 de ellos parecían conocerse, pero los otros 2 no._

_-Esos son mis condiciones Kazuto, si quieres que te ayude, tienes que prometerme que será así.—Contesto un Shinobi de pelo Oscuro que parecía llevar una armadura de acero demasiado pesada._

_-Yo solo te he pedido una cosa Kazuto, si me prometes que lo harás también te ayudaré.—Este otro Shinobi tenia el pelo café, lo tenia amarrado con una cola de caballo, su pelo era puntiagudo en la parte de taras pero lacio por adelante, llevaba una banda de Iwagakure y un uniforme característico de la aldea._

_-Me parece razonable lo que me piden, sin embargo no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas ahora, pero les prometo que lo cumpliré. Y en cuanto a tu pedido Hagane, tendremos que pensar muy bien las cosas si es que quieres lograr lo que te propones.—Kazuto._

_-De eso me encargare yo, solo necesitare la ayuda de Kai, me parece que el es el adecuado.—Hagane._

_-Aun con la ayuda de Kai, no te será tan fácil entrar y salir de Sunagakure como lo deseas, tendrán que mejorar sus habilidades, cada uno de ustedes.—Kazuto._

_-Y así será Kazuto.—Hagane._

_Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la entrada de Konoha Hiashi y Sharin con una gran maleta en la que llevaban ropa, provisiones y herramientas ninja daban la ultima despedida. Minato, Senkō y Akari eran los únicos aparte de Naruto y Hinata que se habían levantado temprano para despedirse de Sharin. Finalmente Naruto se acerco a su hja y le dio su último consejo._

_-Recuerdo cuando me fui a un viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin, y cuando regrese en verdad me volví fuerte. Ahora tu te iras durante mas tiempo, y al igual que yo llevas a un viejo sabio a tu lado….—En ese momento Hiashi puso una cara de molestia por el comentario de Naruto.—Se que cuando regreses valdrá la pena todo el tiempo que te fuiste, porque regresaras siendo un gran Ninja._

_-Te veremos en ocho años hija.—Hinata. En ese momento los 2 padres abrazaron a la pequeña rubia que derramaba algunas lágrimas, y le desearon suerte en su viaje. Sharin se despidió a lo lejos de Senkō, Minato y Akira ya que no quería que vieran como lloraba. Ella y su abuelo se fueron caminando hasta que se perdieron de vista en el largo sendero que daba a la Aldea._


	34. Cap 33:El Regreso de Uzumaki Sharin

**Aquí comienza la segunda temporada, espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo cap**

* * *

**El Regreso de Uzumaki Sharin**

_Habían pasado 8 años desde que la pequeña rubia Uzumaki Sharin decidió salir de Konoha para viajar por todo el mundo Shinobi. En realidad más que ser un viaje era una propuesta que la Absoluta Alianza Shinobi conformada por todas las grandes y pequeñas Aldeas lanzó 9 años atrás, esta consistía en que cada Aldea enviaría a sus mejores jóvenes Genin a convivir y entrenar con todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis de todas las Aldeas, esto para poder formar grandes ninjas que comprendían la vida por la que pasan todas las aldeas, así como sus costumbres y cultura, de esta manera los lazos que se formarían llegarían a ser mas fuertes y garantizarían la paz entre las Aldeas y por supuesto era el principio de una posible unión de todas las Aldeas bajo una sola bandera. Así que hoy era el día en que la hija del Destello Naranja regresaba como un Ninja, que ahora no solo era de Konohagakure, si no de todas las Aldeas Ocultas. Sin embargo aun en estos tiempos no se puede saber con exactitud a que hora o día llegaría alguien, por lo que Sharin y su abuelo Hiashi aparecieron en la entrada de Konoha sin un recibimiento especial._

_-Estamos en casa Jiji(Abuelo).—Sharin._

_-Esa tal Kurotsuchi en verdad te pego ese hábito de llamarme así.—Hiashi._

_-No tiene nada de malo Jiji, es una manera de referirme a ti con cariño. No seas tan gruñon.—Sharin._

_-Me hace sonar más viejo de lo que soy.—Hiashi._

_-Pero Jiji, en verdad ya eres viejo.—Sharin._

_-Pero que….—Hiashi pareció ponerse triste con el comentario de Sharin, pero antes de que pudiera regañar a su nieta, Sharin lo interrumpió._

_-Ya Jiji, no regrese a mi hogar solo para quedarme parada en la puerta. Es hora de que entremos, le daré una sorpresa a mi hermanito.—Sharin continuo caminado de frente, mientras se dirigía a la residencia del Clan Uzumaki. Durante el camino se detuvo a comer un poco de Ramen en Ichiraku, en realidad no era tan amante del Ramen como su padre y hermano pero era una de sus comidas favoritas, y como la hija del Hokage estaba de acuerdo en que nadie hacia un mejor Ramen que el de Ichiraku._

_-Veo que no ha perdido el toque viejo Teuchi.—Sharin._

_-Ohhh, muchas gracias Sharin-Chan, que bueno que estes de regreso, dime,¿ tu padre ya esta enterado de que estas aquí?, seguramente se pondrá feliz de saber que has regresado. No sabes cuantas veces me hablaba de lo cuanto que te extrañaba, mientras lo hacia no dejaba de comer, eso quiere decir que en verdad te extrañaba mucho.—Teuchi._

_-Yo también he extrañado a mi familia demasiado viejo, pero no he comido nada desde que salí para llegar aquí, es por eso que pase primero a comer de su delicioso Ramen, pero no veo la hora para ver a mi familia de nuevo.—Sharin._

_-Jajaja, eso es bueno Sharin-Chan, como saludaras a tu familia con el estómago vacio, te desmayaras de la emoción, así que come un poco mas. El siguiente plato lo invitaré yo.—Teuchi._

_-Gracias viejo.—Sharin._

_-Así que es cierto, la joven Sharin-Chan ha regresado a Konoha.—Ayame._

_-Ayame-San, por un momento olvide que usted seguía trabajando aquí.—Sharin._

_-Ya no tanto como antes, tengo un Marido, una niña y un pequeño que necesitan de mi completa atención.—Ayame._

_-¿Ehhhhh?, ¿Kakashi-Sensei y usted han tenido otro hijo?—Sharin._

_-Si, Akari esta muy contenta, pero Kakashi sigue torturando a tu padre con el misterio. No sabes las veces que ha venido a preguntarme como es y como se llama, pero como siempre el tiempo lo dirá todo.—Ayame._

_-Ya veo jejeje, y como ha estado Akari, tuve muy poco tiempo de conocerla, pero solo eso basto para que me agradara.—Sharin._

_-Akari ha estado muy bien, de hecho ella es una gran admiradora tuya. Pensó en la posibilidad de graduarse como Genin joven, pero decía que tenía deseos de pasar más tiempo con Senkō y Minato. Ahora ya se han graduado los 3 de la Academia, y ahora Akari, Minato y Senkō son un equipo.—Ayame._

_-¿De verdad?, que bueno, esos tres hacen un buen equipo.—Sharin._

_-Y dime Sharin, como te fue en tu viaje, te has puesto muy bonita. Seguro le robaste el corazón a muchos jóvenes de varias aldeas.—Sharin se sonrojo con el comentario de Ayame, pero en realidad era por el cumplido._

_-En realidad me concentre más en mis entrenamientos. Aunque si había muchos chicos que me pedían salir con ellos.—Sharin._

_-Jeje, ya veo, y seguramente ninguno tuvo suerte.—Ayame._

_-Digamos que mi abuelo me ayudaba con eso.—En ese momento Hiashi, que comía al lado de su nieta se unió a la conversación._

_-La mayoría de esos chicos era unos fracasados. Además no tendría sentido iniciar una relación, cuando estábamos en constante movimiento.—Hiashi._

_-O tal vez Sharin-Chan, ya esta enamorada de alguien.—Ayame._

_-¿Qué?, jejeje, no….—Sharin se volvió a sonrojar, pero se tranquilizo rápidamente. No quería que su abuelo exagerara las cosas._

_-Bien, me tengo que ir Sharin, necesito saber como han ido las cosas con el Clan Hyūga en estos 8 años, tu tía Hanabi, es una excelente líder, pero siempre surgirán problemas que necesitan de un sabio consejo.—Hiashi._

_-No se preocupe Jiji, aun recuerdo muy bien el camino a mi casa, pero si lo ven caminando por ahí delatara nuestra presencia, así que yo también iré ahora a mi hogar. Nos vemos Ayame-San, viejo.—Sharin._

_-Hasta luego Sharin-Chan.—Contesto Ayame y Teuchi al mismo tiempo._

_Sharin se despidió de su abuelo y comenzó a trepar arboles y edificios como todo un ninja para llegar lo más rápido a su casa. En el camino no dejaba de pensar en los cambios que habia sufrido la Aldea, pero sobre todo sus familiares y amigos. Seguramente Kakashi-Sensei y Ayame no eran los únicos que habían tenido nuevos hijos, después de todo 8 años era bastante. Lo que le daba un poco de miedo pero al mismo tiempo emoción era que tal vez sus padres también habían decidió tener un nuevo hijo, pero decidió dejar de pensar y solo concentrarse en las sorpresas que le esperarían._

_No tardo mucho en llegar a la lujosa Mansión de los Uzumaki, que por fortuna se veía igual de hermosa como la recordaba. Los guardias de la gran puerta con el remolino en su centro la reconocieron al instante, ya que no había muchas jóvenes rubias con los ojos perla._

_-Sharin-San, que bien que este de vuelta, pase por favor.—Guardia del clan Hyūga._

_-Muchas gracias.—Sharin paso por el jardín en el que le encantaba jugar, y al igual que con los guardias, la servidumbre también la reconoció al verla, por lo que tuvo muchos recibimientos y cumplidos ese día. Finalmente se poso en frente de la puerta, mientras la servidumbre la saludaba se había asegurado de que al menos su madre se encontrara en casa, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, su madre que a pesar de los años lucia igual de joven y hermosa, justo como la recordaba. Se encontraba preparando la comida y tomando un poco de té. Hinata en realidad no aprovechaba a la servidumbre como debía, a ella siempre le encantaba cocinar para Naruto y sus hijos._

_-¡Hola mama!, te extrañe mucho.—Cuando Hinata escucho la voz de su hija, levanto la vista hacia la puerta, y vio a una joven de 15 años que lucia verdaderamente hermosa, pero sobre todo como la recordaba. Un poco mas alta y evidentemente ya había pasado a convertirse en una señorita, pero su rostro aun reflejaba la sonrisa infantil de su padre._

_-¡Sharin!, hija….—Hinata se levanto y corrió a abrazar a la niña que no había visto en ocho años. Se aseguro de abrazarla mas fuerte que aquella vez que se despedía de ella. Tan emocionada estaba de volver a ver a su hija que no se percato de que ahora Sharin era un poco mas alta que ella._

_-No puedo creerlo, ahora eres más alta que tu madre. Extrañaba tener que agacharme para abrazarte, no se porque creí que así seria.—Hinata comenzó a derramar lágrimas, recordar que se había perdido tantos años de ver a su niña crecer fue un poco doloroso._

_-No te preocupes madre, debe ser porque estoy usando tacones.—Contestó Sharin mientras también derramaba algunas lágrimas._

_-Soy una Hyūga hija, soy muy precisa en lo que veo, y se que aunque te quites esos tacones, eres mas alta que yo.—Hinata._

_-Tienes razón mama, no puedo engañarte.—Sharin._

_-Esta bien hija, no esta mal que seas mas alta que tu madre. Solo procura no lucir mas alta que los chicos que te gustan, o los intimidaras con tu belleza.—Sharin se sonrojo por el cumplido de su madre, pero se había dado cuenta que el momento triste ya había pasado, y eso era bueno._

_-Si no los aleja mi grandeza, será mi abuelo el que se encargará de todo.—Sharin._

_-Jeje, es cierto. Y dime, donde dejaste a mi padre.—Hinata dejo de abrazar a su hija y la tomo de la espalda para que se sentara a platicar con ella._

_-Dijo que tenia que regresar a ver cosas del clan, pasara a saludarte mas tarde, y pues yo tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi familia. Por cierto ¿donde esta Senkō?, se me hace raro que aun no este comiendo lo que estas preparando.—Sharin._

_-Jejeje, en eso tienes razón, si Senkō estuviera aquí no me dejaría preparar por completo la comida, pero el ahora es un Genin y se encuentra haciendo misiones en este momento. Supongo que ya no debería tardar.—Hinata._

_-Si, escuche que ya se había graduado como Genin y que ahora tienen un equipo con Akari y Minato. Me alegro mucho, debe ser muy fuerte mi pequeño hermano.—Sharin._

_-Lo es. Ha estado entrenando mucho con tu padre y Minato, se graduó a los 11 junto con Minato y Akari, todos se han convertido en excelentes ninjas.—Hinata._

_Me hubiera gustado ayudarle a entrenar, siempre entrenábamos juntos.—Sharin._

_-No te pongas triste Sharin. Siempre que Senkō entrenaba pensaba en los entrenamientos que tenia contigo, también decía que no permitiría que su hermana lo superara, de alguna manera tu ayudaste a tu hermano a entrenar.—Hinata._

_-Gracias madre, en verdad me haces sentir mejor.—Sharin._

_-Me alegra saber que puedo seguir consolando a mi hija. Ahora acompáñame a la cocina, de seguro en tu viaje no te enseñaron a cocinar, y para una mujer de tu edad es importante que sepas cocinar.—Sharin se sonrojo, pero estaba emocionada de pasar tiempo con su madre, así que no se negó._

_Por otro lado el equipo Konohamaru, conformado por Uzumaki Senkō, Uchiha Minato y Hatake Akari habia terminado sus misiones de Rango C, había sido un largo día para este equipo, pero no existía una misión que no hubieran completado._

_-Haaa, me muero de hambre.—Senkō._

_-Pasamos a una casa de té cuando habíamos completados la misión, no puedo creer que sigas teniendo hambre.—Minato._

_-En realidad de solo pensar en la comida de mi madre es lo que me da mas hambre, si la probarás sabrías de lo que estoy hablando.—Senkō._

_-Humph, eso no será necesario Senkō, yo no soy alguien que pueda hacer espacio en su estómago aun cuando esta lleno, ese deber ser un poder exclusivo de tu Kitsugan.—Minato._

_-¿Pero que estas diciendo?, ¿acaso te estas burlando de mi Minato?—Senkō._

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?—En ese momento Minato y Senkō pegaron sus frentes en señal de enfrentamiento._

_-¿Ya van a volver a pelear chicos?, no pueden calmarse un momento por favor.—Akari._

_-No intentes detenerme Akari-Chan, yo me encargare de este presumido.—Senkō._

_-Humph, me gustaría verte intentándolo.—Minato._

_-Bien, aquí voy.—Senkō._

_-Aquí vamos de nuevo. Creo que debí separarme de eso 2 cuando tuve la oportunidad.—Akari._

_-¡Kitsugan!—Senkō._

_-¡Sharingan!—Minato._

_-¡Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!—Senkō._

_-¿Kage Bunshin no Jutsu tán rápido?, si haces eso tu Kushin se tardara en cargar mas tiempo.—Minato._

_-¡Callate Minato!, yo se lo que estoy haciendo, ahora prepárate.—Rápidamente los clones de Senkō comenzaron a acercarse hacia Minato, pronto como el Uchiha que era, comenzó a analizar la situación en la que estaba._

_-No puede utilizar el Kitsugan en sus clones, solo el original puede. Ya veo, piensa confundirse entre los clones, lo que quiere es que me descuide y logre hacer contacto visual con el original, si usa el Yōkai contra mi estaré perdido, pero se exactamente cual es el original, así que eso no funcionará, pero eso el lo sabe. Aunque mi Sharingan no este completo aun, puedo ver el flujo de chakra, y no necesito ver el rostro de mi oponente para leer sus movimientos.—Durante todo ese tiempo que analizo la situación, los clones de Senkō estaban mas cerca, ya era hora de actuar, sin embargo esta vez los clones del peli azul brincaban encima de otro para conseguir altura. En unos pocos segundos 7 clones estaban encima de Minato.—Pero que….—Minato se sorprendió al ver que los 7 clones dispararon al instante 7 bolas de fuego que se dirigían a el, esquivarlas en la tierra seria imposible, por lo que solo tenían una opción la cual era también saltar. Una vez que se encontraba en el aire un clon con una patada impulso a otro que llevaba en la mano un Rasengan listo para atacar._

_-Te tengo Minato, en el aire no podrás evadirme.—Senkō._

_-Humph.—En ese momento un hilo pareció tensarse y jalar a Minato hacia el suelo justo a tiempo para evadir el Rasengan de Senkō, debido a eso, el peso que Senkō pensaba dirigir en el ataque lo hiso caer bocabajo, por lo que el Rasengan que llevaba se precipito y exploto debajo de el, dejando un cráter de gran tamaño._

_-¿Como pudiste evadir mi ataque?—Pregunto Senkō mientras seguía boca abajo sin poder levantarse._

_-Clave un Kunai con un hilo corto en el suelo antes de saltar.—Minato._

_-¿Por qué?—En ese momento Minato se acerco y ayudo a Senkō para que se levantara, después los 2 se sentaron en el centro del cráter._

_-En verdad me sorprendió que pudieras usar el Kushin en tus clones, pero recuerda que yo puedo ver el flujo de chakra, por lo que vi como tus clones moldeaban chakra en su interior para un Gōkakyū no Jutsu, así que anticipé tu ataque y me prepare para ello. Hubiera funcionado en alguien que no posee un Dōjutsu.—Minato._

_-Te volvió a vencer, Senkō.—Comento Akari mientras se deslizaba por el cráter._

_-Akari-Chan yo….—Senkō._

_-Esta vez el que se derroto fuiste tu mismo. ¿Que se siente ser golpeado por tu propio Rasengan?—Akari levanto la playera Azul de Senkō y comenzó a curarlo, y el peliazul se sonrojo._

_-Duele, un poco, jeje.—Senkō._

_-¿En verdad eres idiota o que?, el Kushin combinado con el Kage Bunshin y el Rasengan y sin mencionar los 7 Gōkakyū no Jutsu que hiciste consumen demasiado Chakra, si no esperas a que el Kushin se cargue por completo te arriesgas a quedar mal herido, solo necesitaste de un minuto para quedarte sin chakra.—Akari._

_-Me arriesgué, si hubiera sabido que Minato puede saber cuando hare un jutsu elemental viendo el flujo de chakra habría intentado otra cosa.—Senkō._

_-El hubiera no existe Senkō. Tu poder es increíble, pero no sabes como utilizarlo, me preocupa que un día en verdad vayas a lastimarte y yo no este aquí para curarte.—Akari._

_-Ahora que me he quedado sin chakra, de verdad tengo hambre jajaja.—Senkō._

_-Humph.—Minato._

_-Ufff.—Akari sonrió como Kakashi-Sensei, lo que le gustaba mucho a Senkō, ya que le parecía relajante. Una vez que Akari termino de curar a Senkō, el peliazul decidió invitarlos a comer._

_-¿Qué les parece si vienen a comer a mi casa?, les va a encantar lo que cocina mi mama.—Senkō._

_-Tengo que entrenar con mi padre hoy Senkō.—Minato._

_-Yo tengo que ayudar a mi Madre en el trabajo. Lo siento.—Akari._

_-Bueno, entonces me daré una vuelta por Ichiraku Ramen mas tarde.—Senkō._

_-No puedo creerlo. ¿Aun después de comer el banquete de Hinata-Sama, tendrás apetito para ir a comer Ramen?, no cabe duda que este metabolismo solo lo tienen los Uzumaki, por mas que comes no engordas. Bueno, en ese caso te veré luego Senkō, hasta mañana Minato.—Akari trepó el cráter rápidamente y se fue brincando por los arboles y edificios._

_-¿Cuando se lo dirás Senkō?—Minato._

_-¿De que hablas Minato?—Senkō._

_-Te gusta Akari, ¿no es así?—Minato._

_-Que… de que, de que estas hablando Minato, a mi no me gusta Akari-Chan, je.—Contestó Senkō muy sonrojado._

_-La verdad no puedo entender porque te gusta. Akari me agrada bastante y es una excelente Kunoichi, incluso es mejor que yo analizando las peleas, pero ella esta muy concentrada en su camino ninja, sin mencionar que tiene la mitad de su rostro tapado con una máscara, no parece que este interesada en los chicos. En pocas palabras en una versión femenina de mi.—En ese momento Senkō se levanto enojado y comenzó a hablar sin parar._

_-Como te atreves a decir que es una versión femenina de ti, acaso crees que estoy enfermo. Akari es dulce y relajada, y no necesito ver el resto de su rostro para saber que es bonita.—Senkō._

_-Humph, ¿acaso fue difícil?—Minato._

_-¿A que te refieres?—Senkō._

_-Dijiste que no estabas enfermo, eso quiere decir que no te has enamorado de una versión femenina de tu amigo y para eso me diste esta larga explicación de las aptitudes y características de Akari que yo ya tenían en cuenta.—Minato._

_-Minatoooo, maldito.—Senkō._

_-Relájate Senkō, soy tu amigo y no le diré a nadie, eso dependerá de ti. Ya se hace tarde, tengo que irme.—Minato también trepo el cráter y se fue rápidamente._

_-Maldito Minato. Akari es linda y al mismo tiempo genial, como se le ocurrió decir esas estupideces. Bien, ahora iré a comer, espero que mi madre no me regañe por tarer de nuevo la ropa maltratada.—Senkō salió del cráter de un solo salto y se dirigió corriendo a su casa, donde sin saber, su hermana Sharin lo esperaba._


	35. Cap 34:Poniéndose al día

**Poniéndose al día**

Senkō estaba en el gran portón de acero de su casa, saludo a los guardias y servidumbre de una manera normal, pero noto en ellos un especie de sentimiento extraño, parecía que querían decirle algo pero simplemente decidían no hacerlo, cuando corrió la puerta de su casa todo fue normal, el olor de la comida que provenía de la cocina, seguramente su madre era la única que se encontraba en casa así que paso a verla y todo tuvo sentido cuando vio a una rubia de 1.70 m aproximadamente, mas alta que su madre era seguro.

-¿Madre?—Senkō.

-Hola hijo, adivina quien esta aquí.—Hinata. Cuando Sharin escucho la voz de su hermano tuvo un poco de nervios y emoción al principio, por lo cual no voltio al instante, pero sabia que su hermano estaba desesperado por confirmar lo obvio, así que paro de cortar las verduras que tenia en una tabla y se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras hablaba.

-Hola hermanito, ¿me extrañaste?—Sharin. Senkō se quedo impresionado con el aspecto de su hermana. Era muy bonita pero lo que le llamaba mas la atención y al mismo tiempo molestaba fue su altura, un poco mas alta de lo normal lo cual era un sinónimo de belleza también, pero eso no importaba, era un hecho que su hermana estaba frente a él, de alguna manera tuvo un impulso por abrazarle en ese momento pero el ya no era un niño como antes, se sentía incómodo al pensar en abrazar a su hermana.

-Ya veo. Cuando éramos pequeños, recuerdo que siempre que llegaba de la Academia me abrazabas, y ahora que no me has visto en años estas parado ahí como estatua. No cabe duda que mi hermanito dejo de ser un niño. En ese caso yo iré a abrazarte, a diferencia tuya mi orgullo quedara intacto.—Sharin se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazó, al principio Senkō no sabia que hacer, pero simplemente decidió responder al abrazo, no había duda en que extrañaba mucho a su hermana.

-Lo siento hermana.—Senkō.

-No importa, se que me extrañabas.—Sharin.

-Que bien que ya estas aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.—Senkō.

-Lo se, pero primero vas a comer lo que te prepare.—Sharin.

-¿eh?—Senkō.

-Le he estado enseñando a tu hermana como cocinar, y ha preparado un platillo especial para ti. Tu favorito y el de tu padre.—Hinata.

-¿Ramen?—Senkō.

-Si. Así que prepárate y siéntate.—Sharin tomo a su hermano de la mano y lo sentó en la mesa del comedor. Mientras Senkō esperaba en la mesa, decidió hacerle unas preguntas a su hermana mientras terminaba de preparar el Ramen.

-No sabia que durante tu entrenamiento te hubieran enseñado a cocinar hermana, supongo que ahora con los consejos de mama estará completo tu estilo de cocina.—Senkō.

-¿De que estas hablando Senkō?, fui a un entrenamiento Shinobi, no de cocina, por supuesto que no me enseñaron a cocinar.—Sharin.

-¿Entonces que estas haciendo?—Pregunto Senkō realmente preocupado.

-Ya te había dicho. ¡Ramen!—Sharin.

-No…no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que ¿como estas cocinando si no sabes cocinar?—Senkō.

-A, te refieres a eso ¿eh? ¿No soy fabulosa?, acabo de aprender a cocinar hoy.—Sharin.

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh?, ¿hoy?, ¿acaso es eso posible?—En ese momento Sharin colocó el plato de Ramen que no tenia un buen aspecto y expedía un olor extraño.

-Ahí tienes hermanito. Come, quiero verte.—Sharin.

-Jejeje, gracias por la comida, ahhh. Pero al acabar mis misiones pase a comer a una casa de té y mi apetito se ha ido.—Senkō.

-Pero, te veías muy hambriento cuando llegaste, y no dijiste nada relacionado a eso.—Sharin.

-A, bueno….jejeje, este, quería esforzarme ya que estabas preparando tu platillo antes de que yo llegara, pero creo que mis esfuerzos serán inútiles por que simplemente no tengo hambre, si es eso, jejeje.—Se formo un silencio incómodo. Senkō comenzó a ponerse nervioso, lo que era un hecho es que el Ramen estaba muy caliente lo cual lo hacia sudar mucho mas. Entonces se escucho el sonido de las tripas del peli azul, y ahí fue donde todo había acabado para él.

-Hermanito, hermanito, no necesito usar el Yōkai para saber que me estas mintiendo. ¿Acaso no quieres probar el platillo que hice especialmente para ti?, de verdad quieres llegar a esta situación ¿eh?—Sharin. Lo que era un hecho es que Sharin daba más miedo que antes.

-Anda hijo, come lo que te preparo tu hermana.—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa pacifica.

-Si madre, jejeje.—Senkō se armó de valor, trago un poco de saliva antes de comer un bocado, tomo los palillos y comenzó con un poco de fideos y narutomaki. Una vez que entraron a su boca sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por dentro y fuera.—Como pensé, esto sabe horrible.—Después de eso un dolor punzante surgió de su estómago.—Lo siento Akari-Chan, no podre verte hoy, o tal vez nunca.—Pensó el peli azul antes de que quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

Después de unas horas, Senkō despertó en una cama, por la luz que había en el cuarto se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. En el cuarto se podía oír a 3 mujeres hablando, una de las voces era definitivamente de su madre y otra de su hermana, después de escuchar con mas cuidado pudo identificar la voz de la tercera mujer, se trataba de Sakura, la madre de su mejor amigo y rival. Sin embargo se comenzó a escuchar una cuarta voz, esta persona parecía estar balbuceando, identifico la voz a la primera pero pensó que no tenia sentido, así que tuvo que voltear hacia el origen de aquella voz. Se trataba de su padre Uzumaki Naruto, que estaba abrazando la almohada de Kakashi-Sensei que Naruto le había regalado a Sharin desde pequeña.

-No hija, ya no quiero comer mas por favor, ya no tengo hambre.—Comenzó a balbucear el Hokage, mientras se movía inquietamente en la cama.

-Oh no, ¿tú también papa?—Senkō.

-Son unos exagerados. Ha.—Dijo Sharin mientras le daba una serie de cachetadas a su padre para que reaccionara y dejara de hablar de sus alucinaciones.

-Hermana, casi nos matas.—Senkō.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?, yo digo que son unos delicados.—Dijo Sharin de manera orgullosa. Después de la ultima cachetada, Naruto paro de hablar por un momento, después comenzó a balbucear sobre Sakura.

-No Sakura-Chan, Sasuke y yo odiamos tus píldoras de soldado, saben horrible, ya no las hagas por favor.—De pronto Sakura se levanto rápidamente de su silla y comenzó a dar unas cachetadas mas consecutivas y agresivas que las de Sharin, incluso la rubia se sorprendió de la agresividad de la peli rosa.

-Ya despierta Naruto, y deja de decir tonterías ¡Cha!.—Después de la última cachetada de Sakura, al igual que con Sharin, Naruto paro de hablar pero después comenzó a balbucear sobre Hinata.

-Hinata, eres tan hermosa, se mi novia por favor, te amare y te protegeré siempre, puedes estar segura de ello.—Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse y Sharin voltio a ver a su madre de una manera sugerente.

-¿En que tiempo cree que esta Naruto? Oye Naruto, ¡ya despierta!, Hinata es tu esposa ahora.—Grito Sakura, pero Naruto seguía hablando.

-Hinata, no sabia que fueras tan se….—Antes que Naruto terminara su frase, Hinata se levanto rápidamente de su silla.

-¡Jūken!—Hinata golpeo a Naruto en el pecho y el rubio despertó.—Creo que es hora de que despiertes mi amor.—

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué hace Sakura-Chan aquí?—Naruto.

-Hinata me llamo para revisarte a ti y a Senkō, pero no te preocupes, fue simplemente una inflamación estomacal.—Sakura.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber probado el Ramen que Sharin preparó y después….—Naruto.

-Ya olvídalo mi amor, por ahora descansa.—Dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba con su mano el rostro del rubio, esto siempre tranquilizaba a Naruto, por lo que esta vez comenzó a relajarse.

-Creo que también ya eres muy grande para dormir con mi muñeco.—Dijo Sharin mientras tomaba el muñeco de Kakashi-Sensei antes de que su padre volviera a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a Akari-Chan, ahorita vengo.—Decía Senkō, pero simplemente no salía de la cama.

-Si claro, así llegaras temprano.—Dijo Sharin de manera burlona.

-Tu también tienes que descansar hijo, mañana veras a Akari, no te preocupes.—Hinata.

-Bien, yo tengo que regresar al hospital, tengo un turno hasta tarde, me hiso muy bien hablar con ustedes chicas, luego nos vemos.—Sakura se despidió de Hinata y Sharin y después salió del cuarto. Sharin estaba cerca de la cama de Senkō, al descuidarse para despedirse de Sakura, inconscientemente Senkō le arrebato el muñeco de Kakashi-Sensei y lo abrazo con fuerza al igual que su padre cuando era niño.

-¿Ehhhhhhh?, oye espera, ese es mi muñeco.—Dijo Sharin, pero ya era tarde, Senkō se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-Ya déjalo hija. Ven, acompáñame a limpiar la cocina.—Hinata.

-Ahhh, si madre.—Dijo Sharin un poco desanimada.

Al día siguiente Senkō aun no se despertaba, cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos voltio a ver la cama donde se encontraba su padre anoche, pero no estaba, al parecer se había repuesto antes que el, seguramente porque su estómago ya estaba acostumbrado a comidas pesadas.

-Que bien, al menos mi padre no murió.—De pronto Senkō, escucho una voz que lo hiso sentir escalofríos.

-No pensé que fueras un gran admirador de mi padre Senkō, debo decir que esta muy chistoso.—Akari. Senkō volteó lentamente, rogando por que siguiera siendo una de sus alucinaciones, pero en realidad ya no se sentía tan mal. Cuando vio a una joven enmascarada con pelos de plata sonriendo como el Shinobi en el que estaba basado el muñeco que continuaba abrazando, trató de hacer un gran esfuerzo para recuperar su dignidad.

-Ehhhh, Akari-Chan, ¿esto?, je, esto no es mío, es de mi hermana. Bueno en realidad primero fue de mi padre, el lo hizo, solía practicar con él y ahora es una reliquia familiar, jejeje.—Senkō aventó el muñeco a la cama de al lado y se quedo rascándose la nuca, mientras Akari lo miraba detenidamente.

-Te creo, no te preocupes. Pero eso no explica porque lo abrazabas con tanta fuerza y porque intentabas besarlo.—Akari.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo?, yo no hice eso.—Dijo Senkō cada vez mas sonrojado.

-Lo hacías mientras dormías Senkō.—Akari.

-Eso es imposible.—Senkō.

-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa Senkō?—Akari.

-¿Qué?, no, nonono, claro que no Akari-Chan, pero….este….¡ya se!—Dijo Senkō en el instante que se le ocurrió un pretexto para encubrir su vergonzoso sueño que al igual que su padre, representaba mientras dormía.

-Ayer comí un horrible plato de Ramen que me hiso enfermar del estómago, estuve teniendo alucinaciones toda la noche, y seguramente las sigo teniendo porque aun no me siento muy bien, jejeje.—Senkō.

-Así que a eso se refería Hinata-Sama cuando dijo que estabas enfermo.—Akari.

-Si, eso es, y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí Akari-Chan?—Senkō.

-Estaba un poco preocupada porque no fuiste a Ichiraku anoche, siempre que me decías que irías jamás faltabas, pensé que debió haber pasado algo contigo, pero ya veo que me preocupe de más.—Akari.

-Vaya, Akari-Chan se preocupa por mi, que bien.—Pensó el peli azul.

-Espera, dijiste que comiste un Ramen horrible que te hiso enfermar, ¿donde comiste anoche?—Akari.

-Yo no diría que estaba tan horrible, simplemente mi hermano y mi padre son unos delicados.—Contestó una rubia que iba entrando al cuarto.

-Sharin-San.—Akari.

-¿Delicados?, un día tome leche echada a perder y no me desmaye unos segundos después de beberla.—Senkō.

-¿Ah si?, te hare desmayarte de dolor en este….espera, ¿ese es mi muñeco de Kakashi-Sensei?.—Sharin corrió a ver al muñeco que Senkō había aventado en la cama.—Por que esta todo mojado, ¿acaso tu?—Sharin comenzó a ponerse furiosa, después se acercó a su hermano para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento hermana, fue mientras dormía.—Respondió Senkō mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Espero que también sepas lavar mientras duermes, no lo quiero todo babeado, ¡entendiste!—Sharin.

-Si, hermana, claro que si, jejeje.—Senkō.

-Mi madre comento que habías venido a ver a Senkō, me alegra que alguien tan talentosa como tu hubiera cuidado de mi tonto hermano mientras yo no estaba. Gracias Akari.—Comento Sharin con una sonrisa, Akari se sonrojo un poco, pero por las máscara nadie se dio cuenta.

-Gracias Sharin-San.—Akari.

-Escuché unos sonidos, así que intuí que Senkō ya estaba despierto.—Comento Naruto mientras entraba en el cuarto.

-Vaya papa, te ves mucho mejor que yo.—Senkō.

-Je, durante mi infancia y adolescencia comí de una manera…. digamos, irresponsable tal vez jejeje, por esa razón creo que mi estómago ha desarrollado una gran resistencia, pero me sorprende haberme sentido tan mal después de comer ese Ramen. Sharin tiene un sazón muy fuerte.—Naruto.

-Ahh, si claro.—Respondió Sharin mientras cruzaba sus brazos y ponía una cara de frustración.

-Akari, Hinata me dijo que habías venido a ver como se sentía Senkō.—Naruto.

-Estaba un poco preocupada, después de todo tenemos una misión el día de hoy. Hokage-Sama.—Akari.

-No necesitas decirme Hokage-Sama, Akari, tú eres la hija de mi Sensei y la amiga de mis hijos, eres una persona especial para nosotros, no…. eres una miembro de nuestra familia ahora, puedes llamarme Naruto.—Comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Naruto-Sama.—Akari.

-Je, bueno, es un inicio. Si van a tener una misión, es mejor que desayunen bien, ¿no quieres quedarte a desayunar con nosotros Akari?—Naruto.

-No quiero causar tantas molestias Naruto-Sama.—Akari.

-Por favor Akari, quédate a desayunar con nosotros.—Senkō.

-Está bien. Gracias.—Akari.

Sharin, Senkō, Akari, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en la mesa, agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Tuve muy poco tiempo de hablar contigo ayer Sharin. Me gustaría que nos contaras más sobre tu viaje.—Naruto.

-Bien…. Veamos…. Que les podre contar. En si todo mi entrenamiento fue muy divertido, todas las Aldeas son lugares verdaderamente hermosos y toda su gente también, simplemente todos están felices de esta paz y poder convivir alegremente con los demás Shinobis y Kunoichis. Las aldeas en la que más disfrute estar fueron Iwagakure y Kirigakure. Me hice muy amiga de Kurotsuchi-Sensei, es muy buena como maestra, y Suigetsu-Sensei también me enseño esgrima y combate con espadas, aunque se me hiso raro ver a la tía Karin muy seguido. Me dijo que debido a la cercanía entre el país del remolino y el país del agua esta constantemente viajando por suministros y comercio. Pero no se porque siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando lo decía.—Sharin.

-Ya veo, aprendiste mucho estos 8 años. Que bueno que lo disfrutaste hija.—Hinata.

-Aunque había algo muy extraño, a cada aldea que llegaba siempre me trataban muy bien, pero sobre todo me protegían constantemente, siempre estaba custodiada por al menos 2 escuadrones de ANBU. Mi abuelo dijo que era debido a que soy la hija del Hokage y por otro lado la hija del Shinobi que trajo la paz en todo el mundo, pero consideré que era demasiado pensando que no tenia amenazas de ataque o algo por el estilo, es decir, si estamos en paz ¿Quién quería hacerme daño? Créeme papa, te tienen mucho cariño y estima en todas las Aldeas, no se porque me protegían tanto.—Sharin siguió comiendo como si nada, pero Naruto y Hinata se sentían culpables por no decirles lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-¿Y que has aprendido?, ¿ya sabes jutsus geniales hermana?, ¿algo muy cool que me puedas enseñar?—Senkō.

-Je, bueno, para empezar he mejorado mi Kitsugan, espero que tu también lo hayas hecho hermanito.—Sharin.

-¡Claro que si! Ya puedo activarlo sin usar sellos, y puedo usar el Kushin en mis clones de sombras, además estoy trabajando en una nueva técnica.—Senkō.

-¡Eso es increíble Senkō! Bien, a mi me gustaría mostrar mis habilidades como parte de una sorpresa en los exámenes Chūnin.—Sharin.

-¿Exámenes Chūnin?—Senkō.

-Deberías poner atención a lo que nos dice Konohamaru-Sensei cuando acabamos las misiones. Los exámenes Chūnin de este año serán en Konoha, y esta vez si podremos hacerlos.—Akari.

-Así es, muy pronto serán los exámenes Chūnin y ahora que la Alianza Shinobi ha crecido en su totalidad, tendremos a Shinobis y Kunoichis de todas las Aldeas.—Naruto.

-Genial, pero ahora que recuerdo, ¿Por qué no pudimos hacer los exámenes Chūnin después de unos meses de graduarnos como Genin?, me hubiera gustado volverme Chūnin como Shikamaru-Sensei o Kakashi-Sensei, que solo después de un tiempo del volverse Genin se volvieron Chūnin.—Senkō.

-En ese tiempo todos nosotros habíamos demostrado ser capaces de estar en los exámenes Chūnin, y claro también no había mucha competencia, pero recuerda que ahora los exámenes Chūnin se llevan a cabo con todas las Aldeas, por lo que el numero de Ninjas aumenta en un gran porcentaje y naturalmente la demanda también, por eso si quieres formar parte de los exámenes Chūnin tienes que haber completado cierto numero de misiones. Pero ya no pienses en eso Senkō, tu ya has cumplido con los requisitos, por lo tanto ya tienes tu lugar asegurado.—Naruto.

-Tienes razón padre, ahora me concentrare en estudiar y entrenar.—Senkō.

-Estuvo delicioso Hinata-Sama, Naruto-Sama, gracias por la comida. Pero es hora de que Senkō y yo nos vayamos a nuestra misión.—Akari se levanto y se despidió con una reverencia.

-Tengan mucho cuidado Akari, Senkō.—Hinata.

-No te preocupes madre, estaremos bien.—Senkō.

-Esperen, los acompañare.—Sharin.

-¿Sharin-San?—Akari.

-Es en serio hermana, vamos a estar bien.—Senkō.

-Jaja, no lo digo por eso. Tengo deseos de ver toda Aldea, cuando regrese solo pude ver cuanto había cambiado el camino a casa.—Sharin.

-Bueno, es ese caso esta bien.—Senkō.

-Sera un honor que nos acompañes Sharin-San.—Akari.

-Nos vemos luego papa, mama.—Sharin.

-Cuídense mucho.—Hinata.

En otro lugar, bajo tierra, 4 Shinobis se encontraban conversando. Dos de ellos llevaban abrigos del mismo diseño, al parecer estaban por salir. Estos Abrigos eran muy parecidos a los de Akatsuki, eran largos, negros, con largas mangas que parecían esconder los brazos y manos, y llevaban bordados en ellos todos los Símbolos de todas las Aldeas ocultas.

-¿Esta seguro que no quiere que vaya con usted Hagane-San?—Dijo un chico castaño con el pelo puntiagudo de atrás pero lacio de adelante.

-No, como ya había dicho antes, Kai es el mas apropiado para acompañarme. Y tu Takumi, ¿estas seguro de esperar hasta que yo regrese?—Pregunto el Shinobi que llevaba consigo una gran Armadura de estilo Samurai, solo que esta era completamente de acero.

-Quisiera hacer esto lo mas emocionante posible para ellos, al menos ayudara un poco con nuestros egos, ¿no lo cree?—Takumi.

-Si, tienes razón. En ese caso no demoraremos mucho.—Hagane.

-Recuerden Hagane, Takumi, la cantidad de chakra que ahora poseo me permitirá revivirlos con todo su poder, pero no podre controlarlos, de ustedes dependerá el estímulo.—Kazuto.

-En mi caso no hay problema, a el siempre le gusta pelear cuando lo provocan.—Takumi.

-Mi caso es un poco impredecible, por eso voy a Sunagakure. Hay muchas cosas que necesito de ahí.—Hagane.

-Bien, una vez que completen esto, nos concentraremos en nuestra verdadera misión. Contactare a los demás para empezar a prepararnos.—Kazuto.

-Oye Takumi, pásame esa calabaza de ahí, ya debe estar llena.—Kai.

-¿Me puedes recordar que llevas aquí?—Takumi.

-Té, mucho, mucho té de Bancha.—Kai.

-¿Bancha?, ¿porque de Bancha?.—Takumi.

-Tiene un alto contenido en calcio y sabe muy bien. Me mantiene Hidratado y por otro lado me ayuda con mis huesos.—Kai.

-Tsuk, ya veo, pensé que era por una razón estúpida.—Takumi.

-Bien, nos marchamos Kazuto.—Hagane.

-Llevare el sombrero, odio el desierto.—Kai.


	36. Cap 35:Infiltración en Sunagakure

**Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡suerte!**

* * *

**Infiltración en Sunagakure**

Cerca del país del viento, 2 Shinobis se encontraban sobrevolando los alrededores del desierto. Kai estaba montado en Homatsu la legendaria Katana del la niebla con un corte explosivo, mientras Hagane simplemente flotaba por los aires, como si volara por si mismo.

-Vaya, que alivio que viajemos volando, entre mas es la Altitud el aire es mas fresco.—Kai.

-No te acostumbres demasiado Kai, muy pronto descenderemos para tomar otro camino.—Hagane.

-¿De que hablas?, se supone que tenemos que infiltrarnos y no hay mejor manera que volando.—Kai.

-Hace algunos años, Sasori y Deidara de Akatsuki se infiltraron en Sunagakure. Sasori logro entrar con el uso de un jutsu especial, como el manipulador que era, y Deidara continuo con la misión por el cielo. Las consecuencias para Sunagakure fueron el secuestro del Godaime Kazekage y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Konoha y la abuela de Sasori, tal vez su muerte. Ahora Sunagakure se toma muy en serio estas cosas, después de todo son el mayor productor de vidrio en todo el mundo Shinobi, cuentan con un sistema óptico muy avanzado que vigila los cielos. Entrar volando ya no es una opción sutil.—Hagane.

-Ahh, entonces no me digas que tendremos que caminar por el maldito desierto.—Alego Kai mientras bebía un gran sorbo de su Té.

-No exactamente. Es cierto que tendremos que caminar por todo el desierto, pero no será en el desierto en si, caminaremos por debajo de él.—Hagane.

-¿Por debajo?, ¿y como haremos eso?—Kai.

-Existe un túnel que atraviesa todo este desierto, es un túnel que se conecta a Sunagakure directamente.—Hagane.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?—Kai.

-Lo utilicé una vez cuando era pequeño. Fue la ultima vez que estuve en Sunagakure.—Hagane.

-Ya veo, así fue como pasaron las cosas ¿eh?—Kai.

-Así es, y hemos llegado—Hagane y Kai comenzaron a descender, aterrizaron en un montón de arena.

-Debajo de nosotros esta la puerta, utiliza a Homatsu para disipar esta Arena.—Hagane. Kai blandió Homatsu y comenzó a golpear la Arena con ella, pronto comenzaron a desarrollarse una serie de explosiones que sacudían a la Arena muy fácilmente, después de unos segundos la puerta se reveló.

-Vaya, luce muy vieja.—Kai.

-Supongo que no ha sido usada durante mucho tiempo. Entremos.—Hagane levanto la puerta y ambos entraron por ella.

-Genial, no se ve nada.—Kai.

-No te preocupes, es un Túnel con un solo camino, solo tenemos que seguir derecho y llegaremos.—Hagane.

Después de algunos minutos de estar caminando en silencio, Kai decidió preguntarle algo a Hagane.

-Oye, ¿porque no trajiste a Takumi?, tu y el son una excelente pareja en Jitsu, y sus habilidades se complementan muy bien entre si.—Kai.

-Tengo 2 razones. La primera es que tus habilidades en esta misión serán muy útiles, lo digo en el sentido de un enfrentamiento. El Shinobi más poderoso en esta Aldea es el Godaime Kazekage Gaara, además, ahora que ha vuelto a ser el Jinchūriki del Shukaku su poder se ha fortalecido, sin embargo coincide que las habilidades que representas son precisamente las que le causaron muchos problemas a Gaara. Y la segunda es porque Kazuto, tiene algunos planes que involucran a Takumi y es necesario que conserve su anonimato, aun no es tiempo que se revele su participación en Jitsu.—Hagane.

-Ya veo.—Kai.

-Hemos llegado.—Hagane abrió una puerta, cuando salieron Kai se sorprendió ya que aquella entrada a Sunagakure se encontraba oculta entre una serie de grandes estatuas.

-Vaya, si que es una entrada secreta ¿no?—Kai. Pero Hagane estaba distraído viendo fijamente una de esas estatuas.

-¿Es el?—Kai.

-Si…. felicito al que hiso estas estatuas, son muy parecidas a la persona que representan.—Hagane seguía viendo a la tercera estatua en el extenso cuarto que parecía ser una sala de reunión.

-Por las características de este cuarto puedo apostar que se trata de el consejo de esta Aldea.—Kai.

-Estas en lo correcto. Aquí es donde el Kazekage y los miembros del consejo se reúnen para discutir los asuntos de Sunagakure.—Hagane.

-En ese caso ¿no te parece que es un poco peligroso que estemos aquí?—Kai.

-Es cierto, le dije a Takumi que no demoraría. ¡Vamos!—Hagane dejo de ver la estatua y ambos salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a una especie de taller. Cuando abrieron la puerta, el cuarto estaba lleno de marionetas y así como madera e instrumentos ninjas de todo tipo.

-Vaya, este cuarto es un poco tétrico, no puedo creer que alguien trabaje aquí.—Después del comentario de Kai, Hagane se acerco a la marioneta Karasu (Cuervo), la vio y comenzó a hablar.

-Recuerdo que al ser pequeño, una vez me perdí y entre a este lugar por accidente. Al ver todo lo que había me dio un poco de curiosidad, así que decidí entrar, y estoy seguro que ese fue el momento en que lo conocí. Estaba viendo la marioneta Karasu, y de un momento a otro me callo encima, yo estaba muy asustado, je, al ser un niño pensé que la marioneta estaba viva y que quería matarme o algo por el estilo, pero la marioneta no estaba atacándome, solo hacia ese horrible ruido; después la Anciana Chiyo entró y me quito a la marioneta de encima. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado, le dije que se deshiciera de esa marioneta porque estaba viva. Ella comenzó a reírse muy alegremente, después me explico "Las marionetas no están vivas, siempre hay alguien que las esta controlando, pero aquí no hay nadie, así que puedes estar tranquilo de que probablemente fue solo un accidente y un poco de tu imaginación". Pero sabia que esa marioneta me había atacado apropósito y ahí fue cuando descubrí que alguien estaba jugando conmigo en aquel cuarto, y desde ese momento le tuve miedo a las marionetas. Recuerdo que siempre tenia pesadillas en la que las marionetas salían de aquel taller y me atacaban, y un día esa pesadilla se hiso realidad.—Mientras Hagane contaba la historia se iba acercando a una mesa donde había varios pergaminos y una marioneta colgada en un gancho.

-Pues no parece que les sigas teniendo miedo.—Kai.

-Deje de tenerlo hace mucho tiempo, cuando tome la decisión de pelear contra el.—Hagane se acerco a la marioneta, y al estar colgada en aquel gancho parecía que se veían a los ojos, cara a cara.—Me hubiera gustado matarte con mis propias manos…. Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori de la Arena Roja), pero me tendré que conformar con esto.—Hagane tomo un pergamino y sello la marioneta "Sasori" en él.

-¿Esto fue solo por lo que viniste?—Kai.

-No, no solo por esto.—Hagane siguió caminado dentro del taller y después saco otros 3 pergaminos de una caja de madera.

-¿Qué tienen esos pergaminos?—Kai.

-2 un estímulo y el otro 10 instrumentos.—Hagane.

-¿Eh?—Kai.

-Pronto lo entenderás, es hora de irnos.—Hagane.

-Esta bien.—Kai.

Cuando Hagane y Kai estaban por salir, se escuchaban pasos y voces afuera del taller, estas voces se iban acercando muy rápido. Kai se le quedo viendo a Hagane esperando alguna respuesta u orden de que se escondieran, pero el le dio a indicar que se quedara solo parado. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entraron 2 personas, se trataba del Kazekage Gaara y Kankuro. Al entrar tanto el Kazekage como su hermano se sorprendieron.

-Que mala suerte, pensábamos salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos, pero veo que eso no será posible. ¿Quién diría? que de todas las personas que nos descubrirían serian el Kazekage y su hermano, eso definitivamente es mala suerte.—Hagane.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?—Kankuro. Gaara estaba sorprendido, pero aun aso se mostraba tranquilo. Cuando vio a un Shinobi de pelo parado cargado hacia la derecha, de color blanco con las puntas azules, lo reconoció rápidamente. Ya que la Mizukage envió varias fotos he información sobre Kai a todas las Aldeas.

-Tú eres Hōzuki Kai, ¿no es así?—Gaara.

-Ya veo, al parecer la Mizukage ha estado revelando información sobre mi.—Kai.

-Es cierto, ya lo recuerdo, esa Katana es Homatsu, una de las espadas que robaste de Kirigakure.—Kankuro.

-Umm ¿la conoces?, vaya, antes eran pocos los Shinobis que conocían esta espada, supongo que era porque ninguno sobrevivía una vez que luchaba contra ella. Y en cuanto a como la adquirí, yo no diría que la robe. No es como si yo me hubiera escabullido en la noche y la hubiera tomado en secreto mientras nadie me veía. Yo desafié a su antiguo dueño y lo derroté. No es para presumir pero en realidad desafié a los 4 al mismo tiempo, los derrote y me quede con sus espadas.—Kai.

-Arghh, maldito, ¡tu los mataste!—Kankuro.

-Lo dices como si hubiera estado mal, en realidad fue misericordioso. Cuando derrotas a un espadachín de la niebla y le quitas su Katana, este sufre una gran deshonra, si eres un buen Shinobi, lo mataras para acabar con su agonía. Así fue como esos idiotas me educaron, y así es como actuare contra ellos.—Kai.

-¿Quién eres tu?, y ¿cuales son sus asuntos en esta Aldea?—Gaara.

-¿Qué dices Kai?, crees que sea buen momento para presentarnos en nombre de todos.—Hagane.

-Tal vez Sumiko se enoje un poco contigo pero…. ya se le pasara.—Kai.

-Cierto. Bien me arriesgaré, yo soy Hagane, y tanto Kai como yo pertenecemos a Jitsu, una organización liderada por Kazuto cuyo objetivo es…. Bueno estoy seguro de que ya lo saben.—Hagane.

-¿Hagane?.…. ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?—Pensó Kankuro.

-Ya veo, por eso llevan atuendos similares. En ese caso, no permitiremos que salgan de aquí.—Gaara.

-Lo sabemos Godaime Kazekage, pero me temo que tendremos que mostrarnos un poco hostiles.—Hagane.

-Si es lo que quieres, nosotros también.—Gaara. En ese momento de la calabaza de Gaara comenzó a salir Arena, mientras Kankuro lazó uno de sus hilos a la Marioneta Karasu para controlarla. En ese momento Kankuro se dio cuenta de que Hagane llevaba consigo el pergamino de Sasori, el de Haha(Madre) y Chichi(Padre), y el de Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū(Las Diez Marionetas de Chikamatsu).

-Un momento, ¿Qué haces con mis Marionetas?—Kankuro.

-Planeo llevármelas. Espero no te moleste.—Hagane.

-Arghh, ¡claro que me molesta idiota!, esas marionetas no te pertenecen, son mías y no permitiré que te las robes.—Kankuro.

-No te preocupes, cuando termine con ellas te las regresare, por el momento solo quiero agradecerte por haber reconstruido las marionetas de Chikamatsu, harán mis deseos mas emocionantes.—Hagane.

-¡No me importa lo que vayas a hacer con ellas!, ¡tu no saldrás de aquí con esas marionetas!—Kankuro.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, esta fue la razón por la que espere 8 años. Cuando escuché que estabas reconstruyendo las 10 marionetas de Chikamatsu atrase mis planes, y ahora que están tan cerca ¿pretendes que las deje aquí?. Lo siento Kankuro, pero Kai y yo saldremos de aquí a como de lugar. Y créeme, será tan rápido que no te darás cuenta.—Hagane.

-Arggh, ¡presumido!—Kankuro.

-Tranquilo Kankuro. Escucha, del único del que tenemos información es de Kai, al parecer es un rival muy poderoso, yo me encargare de el, tu concéntrate en Hagane.—Gaara.

-Perfecto, es exactamente lo que quería.—Kankuro.

-Kai, ya sabes que hacer.—Hagane.

-De hecho, lo acabo de descubrir.—Kai levanto sus manos y las apunto hacia Gaara, los dedos estaban separados. Después de ver esa posición, Gaara recordó su batalla con Kimimaro y su técnica Teshi Sendan(Balas perforadoras de dedo), se trataba de un ataque en el que Kimimaro lanzaba las falanges a una gran velocidad, era un ataque rápido y de larga distancia. Pero Gaara y su Arena eran capaces de bloquearlo, por lo que no se preocupo tanto. En unos instantes, de los dedos de Kai salieron unos proyectiles, en ese momento la Arena de Gaara se movió igual de rápido para bloquear el ataque, y por el movimiento pareció que la defensa había tenido éxito.

-Ja, idiotas, necesitaran mas que eso para hacerle siquiera un rasguño a Gaara.—Kankuro. En ese momento Gaara se desplomo en el suelo con una cara de dolor. Kankuro no podía creerlo, estaba seguro de que la Arena se había movido a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, entonces ¿que había pasado?

-No puedo, respirar.—Gaara.

-¡Gaara!, ¡malditos me las van a pagar!—Kankuro hiso un movimiento rápido con sus dedos, Karasu abrió su boca y comenzó a disparar una serie de Kunais rápidamente, todos iban dirigidos a Hagane, sin embargo el Shinobi con armadura no se movió con la intención de esquivarlos, cuando parecía que los Kunais llegarían a impactar con su objetivo, estos se desviaron y comenzaron a pegarse como Imanes en el Sode(El Sode es la hombrera en una Armadura Samurai) de Hagane, Kankuro se sorprendió tanto que se quedo inmóvil durante un tiempo. Después de eso Hagane tomo 3 Kunais que estaban pegados en el Sode y los lanzó hacia Kankuro. Kankuro se percato a tiempo y puso a Karasu en su trayectoria, pero al hacer esto bloqueo su vista por unos segundos.

-Solo me vas a lanzar mis Kuna….—Kankuro fue interrumpido por un agudo dolor en sus piernas y otro en una de sus costillas.—¿Hagane?…. ¿Jiton(Elemento Magnético)?...ya lo recuerdo, tu eres el hijo del Sandaime Kazekage—Dijo Kankuro que ya se encontraba en el suelo sin poder moverse. Hagane se sorprendió al ver que Kankuro sabia quien era.

-¿Cómo es que alguien tan joven como tú, lo sabe?—Hagane.

-Ebizō-jiisama me lo conto hace tiempo, antes de que muriera.—Kankuro.

-Ya veo….. Tus Kunais están envenenados, pero por los ideales que maneja la Alianza Shinobi estoy seguro que solo es una toxina paralizante. Te dije que acabaría rápido.—Hagane.

-¿Por qué haces esto?—Kankuro.

-Estoy apresurado, no lo sabrás hoy.—Hagane se quito los Kunais que aun se encontraban pegados en el Sode se su armadura y salió del cuarto con los pergaminos en su mano. Para salir del cuarto tenían que pasar por el cuerpo de Gaara, quien aun estaba despierto. Kai se detuvo al ver que seguía conciente, después se agacho y comenzó a hablarle.

-Seguro te estas preguntando ¿como es que mi ataque surtió éxito?, es muy simple…. tu error fue pensar que mi ataque era un simple Teshi Sendan, en realidad mi técnica fue un ataque sincronizado que combina el Teshi Sendan del clan Kaguya y el Mizuteppō no Jutsu(Jutsu: Pistola de agua) del clan Hōzuki. Esto no solo aumenta la velocidad y penetración de mis proyectiles, si no que el agua que envuelve mis falanges permite que se filtren y logren pasar por tu arena sin perder su velocidad. Es un ataque imposible de bloquear con Arena.—Kai se volvió a levantar y salió del cuarto, dejando a Kankuro y a Gaara tirados en el suelo; después de unos segundos Gaara se desmayó.

-Kazuto no quiere que matemos a nadie, y yo también estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿crees que el Kazekage haya sobrevivido a mi ataque? Traté de lanzarlos con el propósito de que solo atravesaran su defensa absoluta—Kai.

-Recuerda que el siempre lleva una armadura de arena que cubre todo su cuerpo, seguramente tus proyectiles no penetraron lo suficiente para matarlo, estará bien.—Hagane.

-Después de esto Takumi y tu podrán hacer lo que Kazuto les prometió ¿no es asi?—Kai.

-Así es.—Hagane.

-Muy bien. Ya quiero ver esa pelea.—Kai.


	37. Cap 36:Hora de Actuar

**Hora de Actuar**

-¡Despierta!, ¡Gaara!, por favor amor, ¡despierta!—

-Tranquila Matsuri-San, el Kazekage estará bien.—Baki.

-Esta voz…. ¿Acaso es Matsuri?... es cierto, Kai estuvo aquí…. No…. Ahora es Jitsu, ahora son mas fuertes, lo suficiente para que alguien como yo…. no pueda detenerlos.—Pensaba Gaara que poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

-Esta abriendo los ojos, ¡mi Gaara esta bien!—Matsuri.

-Como se lo había dicho Matsuri-San, el esta bien.—Baki.

-Si… Matsuri…. Arghh, aun me duele el abdomen…. fui derrotado tan fácilmente, ¿acaso me confié?... eso no importa ahora, tengo que avisarles a los demás.—Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Gaara antes de que recobrara la conciencia por completo y abriera los ojos.

-¡Gaara!, Oh Gaara, me tenias tan preocupada, que bueno que estas bien.—Matsuri.

-Tranquila Matsuri, estoy bien, pero necesito hablar con Baki de algo muy importante.—Gaara.

-Pero Gaara, acabas de despertar, lo que necesitas es descansar y relajarte.—Matsuri.

-Estoy Bien Matsuri, además, yo no soy cualquier Shinobi que puede descansar si la situación lo requiere, yo soy el Kazekage, solo descansare cuando no haya nada que amenace a mi esposa, a mi hijo, a mi pueblo, a mis compañeros, se que tu lo entiendes mas que nadie, después de todo esa es la razón por la que te enamoraste de mi.—Gaara.

-¡Entiendo!, pero si te sientes tan bien, dormirás hoy conmigo.—Matsuri.

-Lo hare Matsuri.—Después de darle un beso y abrazo a Gaara, Matsuri salió del cuarto dejando solos a Baki y a Gaara.

-Es un alivio que se encuentre bien Kazekage-Dono.—Baki.

-Antes que nada, ¿como esta Kankuro?—Gaara.

-Esta bien, las heridas que sufrió con los Kunai fueron superficiales, el veneno es producto de la creación del mismo Kankuro, por lo que nos fue muy fácil neutralizar la toxina. Despertara dentro de poco.—Baki.

-Ya veo, me alegro, mi soberbia lo metió en todo esto….—Gaara.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Kazekage-Dono?—Baki.

-Veo que Matsuri no sabe que en realidad, yo tenía heridas de combate.—Gaara.

-Consideramos que seria mejor avisarle una vez que se encontrara en mejor estado, después de todo no sabemos que fue lo que paso.—Baki.

-Tomaron una buena decisión, si Matsuri se hubiera enterado seguramente estaría muy preocupada ahora y no se despegaría de mi por un segundo….Humph, ¿que estoy haciendo?, esto es muy importante y solo estoy hablando de mi esposa, supongo que muy perturbado por lo que pasó.—Baki cambio a una expresión de preocupación, que fue lo que paso que tenia tan afectado al Kazekage.

-Kazekage-Dono, al revisarlo, tenia clavado en su armadura de arena así como en algunas partes de su abdomen, lo que parecía ser unos huesos. No sabemos que es lo que paso pero, el doctor dijo que en la zona donde estaban dichos huesos había señas de impacto. Tiene rotas algunas costillas y como había dicho antes, algunos huesos penetraron la armadura y su piel, pero son heridas superficiales, no se preocupe.—Baki.

-Ya veo, incluso penetro mi Armadura de Arena.—Gaara.

-¿Quién les hizo esto Kazekage-Dono?—Baki.

-Jitsu(Verdadero)—Gaara.

-¿Jitsu?—Baki.

-Es el nombre que ha recibido la organización de Kazuto.—Gaara.

-¡Kazuto!, ¿¡Kazuto estuvo aquí!?, ¿pero como es posible que alguien se haya infiltrado sin darnos cuenta?—Baki.

-Aun no lo se, pero no…. no fue Kazuto el que nos atacó, fue Hōzuki Kai y un tipo con Armadura Samurai llamado Hagane. Esto demuestra que Kazuto no ha estado solo escondiéndose, a reunido mas cómplices y subordinados, con tal de cumplir su propósito.—Gaara.

-Tenemos información de Hōzuki Kai, pero no hemos escuchado nada sobre un Shinobi llamado Hagane.—Baki.

-Cuando Kai me ataco y logro derribarme, podía escuchar de manera entrecortada que Kankuro estaba hablando con él, al parecer lo conocía, antes de enviar un mensaje al resto de las Aldeas necesito confirmar estos datos con él.—Gaara.

-Entiendo, iré a ver si ya se encuentra despierto, pero antes de eso necesito saber….¿Acaso no llevaba con usted su arena especial?, ¿como es posible que hubieran logrado encestar un ataque contra usted?—Baki.

-Kankuro y yo acabábamos de regresar de una misión, decidimos pasar al taller para dejar todo nuestro equipo, y fue ahí donde los encontramos. Al parecer vinieron para llevarse las marionetas mas poderosas de Kankuro. Hablamos un poco y después comenzó la batalla. Kai cuenta con un ataque especial capaz de atravesar mi defensa absoluta, lo que viste clavado en mi Armadura y partes de mi cuerpo son las falanges de Kai. Al poseer el Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku del clan Kaguya, y el jutsu de hidratación del clan Hōzuki, puede llevar a cabo un ataque de larga distancia capaz de penetrar en mi Arena. En pocas palabras es el némesis de mi defensa Absoluta. Hōzuki Kai me dio a entender que es un ataque imposible de bloquear con Arena.—Gaara.

-Es increíble que Hōzuki Kai posea ese nivel de poder.—Baki.

-Lo se, fui derrotado muy rápido. En este momento me siento desesperado…. aun no se cuales son las habilidades del tal Hagane, pero solo unos pocos segundos de haberme derrotado a mi, Kankuro también cayo. Seguramente es igual de poderoso que Hōzuki Kai y Kazuto. Si es así, es hora de actuar.—Gaara.

-¿Quiere que convoque a una reunión?—Baki.

-No, los exámenes Chūnin serán dentro de muy poco, y todas los lideres de todas las Aldeas estarán reunidos ahí. Sera en ese momento en el que discutiremos los detalles de esto. Si apresuramos una reunión llamaremos la atención, pero si esperamos a los exámenes que ya han sido anunciados, será mas sutil.—Gaara.

-Entiendo Kazekage-Dono.—Baki.

-Ya me siento mejor. Iré a hablar con Kankuro.—Gaara se levanto con ayuda de Baki, y camino por un pasillo para ir al cuarto de su hermano.

Durante esos instantes Sharin, Akari y Senkō continuaban caminando por la Aldea, Sharin se veía my emocionada y feliz de ver a Konoha de nuevo. Aunque había cambiado se seguía sintiendo esa atmósfera de paz y felicidad que siempre disfrutaba cuando era niña.

-Esto es increíble, la Aldea se ve tan bien.—Sharin.

-Veo que estas muy emocionada con haber regresado a tu hogar hermana.—Senkō.

-Estuve en lugares muy hermosos, pero nada como mi hogar.—Sharin.

-Konoha es un lugar muy relajante.—Akari.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor Senkō. Tu dijiste que puedes usar el Kushin con tus clones de sombra, ¿pero acaso esa combinación no es peligrosa?, ¿incluso para ti?—Sharin.

-¿Pero de que hablas hermana?, claro que no hay ningún problema, recuerda que yo soy Uzumaki Senkō, como un Shinobi siempre corro peligros, pero soy el mejor en….—En ese momento Akari le dio un golpe a Senkō haciéndolo rebotar en el suelo.

-Idiota.—Akari.

-¿Por qué Akari-Chan?—Decia Senkō mientras aun se encontraba en el suelo, y Sharin y Akari seguían caminando.

-No te pegue tan fuerte Senkō, no dices que no hay problema porque siempre estas en peligro ¿eh?— Senkō se levanto y corrió para alcanzar a las chicas.—En realidad tu suposición es correcta Sharin-San, una vez que Senkō combina el Kushin y el Kage Bunshin se queda sin chakra muy rápido porque no espera el tiempo suficiente, y le encanta desperdiciarlo en múltiples ataques sin sentido. No quiere entender que no posee el chakra de Naruto-Sama, y que si sigue luchando así puede tener graves consecuencias.—Akari esta vez se veía seria y preocupada por Senkō. El peliazul que se vio obligado a bajar la mirada por un momento.

-Ya les dije que estaré bien.—Senkō.

-En verdad eres un idiota.— Sharin. Esta vez su hermana lo golpeo con más fuerza.

-¡Ya no me peguen!—Senkō. Esta vez las 2 le pegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Te seguiremos golpeando hasta que no tomes en serio las cosas.—Contestaron Sharin y Akari al mismo tiempo.

Después de una larga caminata, los 3 Genin llegaron al lugar donde Konohamaru los había citado. Pero al llegar ahí no solo se encontraba Konohamaru, sino varios Sensei con sus respectivos equipos.

-Vaya, pero si son muchos ninjas.—Sharin.

-El día de hoy llevaremos acabo un entrenamiento, con propositito para estar listos en los exámenes Chūnin. Un equipo de Genin se enfrentara contra un Jōnin, Sharin-San.—Akari.

-Ya veo.—Sharin.

-Nuestro equipo le pateará el trasero a cualquier Jōnin.—Senkō.

-Tu eres aun un Genin, ¿no es así Sharin-San?, ¿acaso no quieres participar?—Akari.

-Suena divertido, pero aunque quisiera no podría, seguramente los 2 miembros de mi equipo ya son Chūnin.—Sharin.

-Es cierto, oye hermana, ¿y quienes eran los miembros de tu equipo?—Senkō.

-Pues mi Sensei era Lee-Sensei, jejeje, recuerdo lo triste que se puso al enterarse que me iría, y mis compañeros eran….—Antes de que Sharin terminara de hablar, Rock Lee la interrumpió, abrazándola y cargándola de maneraa un poco agresiva.

-Pero si es mi pequeña alumna, Sharin-Chan, ¿cuando regresaste?, seguramente has venido para recibir el entrenamiento que merecías desde un principio. No te desanimes aun eres joven, aun estas a tiempo para desarrollar el poder de la juventud.—Rock-Lee.

-Pero si es Lee-Sensei, je….—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa fingida.

-Jajaja, que habría sido de ti si no hubieras tomado la decisión de viajar.—Senkō.

-No Lee-Sensei, en realidad Sharin-San solo vino a acompañarnos.—Akari.

-¿Eh?, ahhh, ya veo. Es cierto, durante tu viaje entrenaste con Hiashi-Sama, es un buen maestro, tal vez aun es mejor que yo. Me Alegra saber que la hija de Naruto-Kun, quien también es mi alumna, se encuentre en forma.—Rock Lee.

-Ehhh, gracias…. Je.—Sharin.

-Konohamaru-Kun los esta esperando chicos, tal vez su encuentro comience dentro de poco.—Rock Lee.

-Gracias Lee-Sensei. Sharin-San, tenemos que irnos.—Akari.

-No se preocupen, los estaré apoyando.—Sharin

-Nos vemos hermana.—Senkō

-Nos vemos Senkō.—Sharin.

-Vaya, Sharin-Chan, has crecido mucho, ni siquiera Naruto-Kun era tan alto a esta edad.—Rock Lee.

-¿En serio?, ya van varias veces que me dicen eso Lee-Sensei.—Sharin.

-Es la verdad, esto de muestra que el poder de la juventud es muy fuerte en ti. Debiste haber comido muy bien, te ves bastante saludable, no hay duda en que fuiste entrenada por un excelente maestro.—Decía Rock Lee mientras examinaba con detenimiento a Sharin moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué hace Lee-Sensei?—Sharin.

-Solo me estoy asegurando de que estes bien.—Rock Lee.

-Jejeje, ya veo, usted siempre ha sido muy gracioso.—Sharin.

-Tal vez si tu hubieras quedado mas tiempo no lo disfrutarías tanto.—Comento un chico a las espalda de Sharin. La rubia sentía que la voz le era familiar, sol que se notaba mas grave. Cuando voltio pudo reconocer al chico casi al instante.

-¿Yoshiro?, ¿en verdad eres tu Yoshiro?—Pregunto la rubia emocionada.

-Gracias por recordarme Sharin. Aunque no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, nunca olvidare a la Genin que asignaron a mi equipo. Uzumaki Sharin.—Yoshiro era un chico de 17 años que media 1.78m, tenia el pelo largo de un color café oscuro y para la mayoría de las chicas también era apuesto. Iba vestido con un chaleco táctico de Konoha y una banda en la frente, que en parte estaba tapada por los flecos de su cabello.

-Lo sabía, si eres tú, y además ya eres un Chūnin.—Sharin.

-Bueno chicos, dejare que se pongan al día. No quiero interponerme en el amor juvenil.—Después del comentario de Rock Lee, Sharin se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?—Sharin.

-El siempre ha sido así Sharin. No lo tomes en serio.—Yoshiro.

-Ya veo. Oye entonces en verdad ya eres un Chūnin.—Sharin.

-De hecho, ya soy un Jōnin.—Yoshiro.

-¿En serio?, eso es genial Yoshiro, me alegra mucho.—Sharin.

- Gracias Sharin, ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?—Yoshiro.

-Llegué ayer un poco antes del mediodía.—Sharin.

-Ya veo. ¿Y dime que haces por aquí?—Yoshiro.

-Acompañe a mi hermano y a su compañera de quipo hasta acá. Me acabó e enterar que se llevara a cabo un entrenamiento de Genin contra Jōnin, todo para preparar a los Genin en los exámenes.—Sharin.

-Así es.—Yoshiro tomo de la espalda a Sharin dándole a entender que caminara con él. Al principio Sharin se puso nerviosa, ningún chico la había tocado así, pero Yoshiro lucia muy caballeroso, seguro no le cruzo por la cabeza una idea como esa. Al segundo que la había tocado volvió a soltarla.—Los exámenes Chūnin son muy difíciles ahora que todas las Aldeas participan. Debido a la cantidad de aspirantes, los requisitos son más estrictos y por lo tanto los ninjas que los cumplen son más hábiles y fuertes. Nosotros tuvimos muchos problemas en el examen ya que nos faltaba un miembro en el equipo.

-Lo siento Yoshiro, pensé que les asignarían otro compañero o al menos un suplente.—Sharin.

-Y así iba a ser, pero no quisimos.—Yoshiro.

-¿Por qué?—Sharin.

-Por que sabíamos que volverías, y no queríamos a nadie más. Y no te preocupes, gracias a eso nos hicimos muy fuertes y nos dieron un apodo en los exámenes.—Yoshiro.

-¿Cuál?—Sharin.

-Shizen Toruku(El Par de la Naturaleza)—Yoshiro.

-Vaya, suena genial.—Sharin.

-Jaja, tengo que aceptar que nos hizo bastante populares en los exámenes. Rikuto y yo nos hicimos Chūnin en ese momento.

Sharin y Yoshiro se detuvieron y siguieron hablando cerca del árbol donde estaba reunido el grupo de Genin y Jōnin Mientras tanto el equipo Konohamaru se encontraba hablando sobre las estrategias que seguirían en el entrenamiento.

-Escúchenme, la organización de los enfrentamientos es aleatoria. Obviamente no sabrán con que Jōnin van a pelar, así que no se confíen.—Konohamaru.

-Entendido Konohamaru-Sensei.—Senkō.

-Ok.—Akari.

-Humph, esta bien.—Minato.

-Pareces muy confiado Minato.—Akari.

-No creo que un Jōnin sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder con nosotros, ¿o si?—Minato.

-No es una batalla, es un entrenamiento. El trabajo del Jōnin es obligar a nuestro equipo a actuar de manera conjunta, y explotar todas nuestras habilidades.—Akari.

-Pero suena mas emocionante si peleamos con el para derrotarlo.—Senkō.

-Pero si son unos…. Que puedo esperar de ustedes 2. Espero que su manera de pensar no los lleve a hacer el ridículo.—Akari se marcho para discutir algunos detalles con Konohamaru, mientras Minato y Senkō se quedaron a hablar.

-¿Cómo esta tu madre?, escuche que tenia un turno hasta tarde.—Senkō.

-Así es, por esa misma razón no ha regresado desde anoche, cuando tiene un turno hasta tarde por lo general se queda a dormir en el hospital.—Minato.

-Ya veo.—En ese momento Senkō comenzó a revisar su bolsa de herramientas ninja, mientras Minato veía hacia el cielo. Cuando bajo la mirada, coincidió en ver a una rubia de ojos color perla, se encontraba hablando con un Jōnin el cual no recordaba. Una vez que la vio con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta de que era Sharin, pero al ser todo tan rápido no le encontró sentido.

-Senkō.—Minato.

-¿Qué quieres?—Senkō.

-Esa chica de ahí, ¿es Sharin?—Minato.

-Ahh, si, es ella.—Contestó Senkō de una manera indiferente.

-De todas las cosas de las que me puedes hablar, ¿no se te ocurre que es mas interesante el regreso de tu hermana?—Minato.

-Jeje, lo siento, esque estaba pensando en una estrategia o algo así, pero mira, mi hermana ha regresado, ¿que bien no?—Senkō.

-Humph, eres un idiota.—Minato.

.¿Pero que dijiste Minato?—Alegó Senkō de una manera irritada. Pero Minato esta vez no le respondió, seguía viendo a Sharin desde lejos. Al tener la seguridad de que era ella, comenzó a recordar como era de pequeña y como era ahora, sin duda había cambiado mucho, sobre todo en su altura.

-Vaya, tu hermana, se ve muy bien.—Minato.

-Si ya lo sé, espera, ¿Qué?—Senkō.

-Quise decir que se ve muy fuerte, tal vez su ausencia no fue en vano después de todo.—Minato.

-Ah, si en eso tienes razón, mi hermana siempre ha sido muy fuerte. No cualquiera se gradúa como Genin a los 5 años, ni siquiera tu pudiste.—Pero la provocación de Senkō no parecía surtir efecto, ya que Minato seguía viendo hacia la misma dirección. Después de unos segundo Minato se sintió mareado y tuvo que desviar su mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Senkō.

-No lo se, me sentí un poco mareado.—Cuando Minato levanto su mirada para ver a Senkō, el peliazul le respondió con una extraña cara.

-Increíble, y te quejas de mi, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu Sharingan ya estaba completo?, para mi eso también es interesante.—Senkō.

-¿De que hablas?—Minato se dio cuenta que su Sharingan se había activado solo, ya que podía ver a Senkō de una manera diferente, pero al decirle que su Sharingan estaba completo lo confundió un poco.

-De tu Sharingan, ¿no se supone que si ambos ojos tienen las 3 aspas es por que esta completo?—Senkō.

-Si pero, aun no he desarrollado las 3 aspas.—Minato.

-Pues yo veo 3 aspas amigo. Mira, oye Akari-Chan, ¿me prestas un espejo?—Senkō.

-¿Luzco como alguien que usa espejos?—Contesto Akari de una manera molesta.

-Jeje, lo siento Akari-Chan, perdóname…. Ves tonto, ya hiciste que Akari-Chan se enojara conmigo.—Senkō.

-Siempre esta enojada contigo perdedor, acostúmbrate.—Minato.

-Minatoooooo.—Senkō.

-Sharin parece usar maquillaje, seguramente ella tiene uno, iré a pedírselo.—Pero cuando Minato intentó levantarse, volvió a sentirse mareado y cayo al suelo.

-Quédate aquí creído, yo se lo pediré.—Senkō se levanto y corrió a ver a su hermana.

-Oye Sharin, préstame tu espejo.—Senkō.

-¿Para que lo quieres?—Sharin.

-Minato no me cree que ya tiene el Sharingan completo, así que lo necesito para que se de cuenta por si mismo.—Senkō.

-¿Minato-Kun esta aquí?, ¿dónde?—Sharin.

-Esta ahí, pero no lo saludes, se siente un poco mareado, seguramente no te responderá.—Senkō.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso le paso algo?—Sharin.

-Claro que no, solo esta mareado o seguramente esta fingiendo, lo único que quiero es el espejo.—Senkō.

-Espera iré a verlo, discúlpame Yoshiro-Kun, pero me tengo que ir.—Sharin.

-No te preocupes, ve Sharin.—Yoshiro.

-Hasta luego.—Sharin.

-¿Quién es ese?—Senkō.

-Es un compañero de mi equipo.—Sharin

-Ahh, así que el es uno de tus compañeros.—Senkō. Ya que Minato estaba muy cerca, no caminaron tanto. Sharin se puso enfrente de Minato y comenzó a preguntarle de manera preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa Minato-Kun, estas bien?—Sharin.

-Humph, veme a los ojos Sharin.—La Rubia no se esperaba una demanda como esa, se sintió un poco extraña y nerviosa, por lo que se sonrojo.

-¿Para que?—Sharin.

-¿Es cierto que mi Sharingan esta completo?—Minato. Después de que el pelinegro aclaro la situación Sharin se sintió mas relajada.

-Si Minato-Kun, esta completo.—Dijo Sharin un poco confundida.

-Ya veo, así que era cierto.—Minato.

-Claro que era cierto idiota, ¿Por qué no me crees, pero a mi hermana si?—Pregunto Senkō de manera molesta.

-Por que eres un distraído.—Minato.

-Toma mi espejo, tal vez aun lo quieras ver por ti mismo.—Sharin. Minato tomo el espejo y vio sus ojos, era verdad. Tenia el Sharingan con 3 aspas en ambos ojos, era una mirada que solo había visto en su padre y ahora podía verla en si mismo.

-Ya era hora, pero ¿Por qué?—Pensó el joven Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, en la Aldea de la lluvia un joven se encontraba sentado en la torre más alta. Parecía estar meditando, cuando algo pareció perturbarlo.

-Este chakra, definitivamente es de él, pero…. ya veo, así que ya es hora. Aunque viene volando, seguramente tiene prisa.—Pensó el ninja. Después de unos segundos, se comenzó a escuchar un fuerte aleteó y de una manera veloz un Shinobi aterrizo enfrente del tranquilo joven de la lluvia.

-Yusei.—

-¿Qué tal Kazuto?—Yusei.

-Quiero que contactes a Kasumi, Sumiko y Azumi.—Kazuto.

-Supongo que es el mejor trabajo para mi, buscar a las mujeres mas hermosas.—Yusei.

-Si se enteran que solo las ves como mujeres hermosas, te van a matar.—Kazuto.

-Sin duda, pero a que hombre no le gustaría ser asesinado por ellas.—Yusei.

-Kasumi es tu pareja, dime, ¿Alguna vez no ha intentado matarte?—Kazuto.

-Solo una vez, sin duda es peligrosa. Pero si ya las estas buscando, es porque ya piensas iniciar todo ¿no es así?—Yusei.

-Tu suposición es correcta, además Hagane y Takumi estas por empezar con su ambición, y Kasumi, Sumiko y Azumi me pidieron que les dijera cuando sería.—Kazuto.

-En ese caso, intentaré no demorar tanto.—Yusei.


	38. Datacap 2: Ficha de personajes

**Espero que les siga gustando esta historia y sus personajes, trama etc. Nos vemos en el próximo cap suerte**

* * *

**Datacap 2: Ficha de Personajes**

Este capitulo es para explicar con mas detalle las características y habilidades de los personajes inventados en esta historia, ya que un lector me pidió que lo hiciera, y aunque tenia pensado hacerlo para mas tarde, no veo el inconveniente en hacerlo ahora. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Uzumaki Sharin**

**Genero: Femenino**

**Edad: 15 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 4 de Julio (Cáncer)**

**Estatura: 1.70 m**

**Peso: 58.2 Kg**

**Tipo de Sangre: O-**

**Rango Ninja: Genin**

**Edad de Graduación: 5 años**

**Familia:**

**Uzumaki Naruto (Padre)**

**Hyūga Hinata (Madre)**

**Uzumaki Senkō (Hermano menor)**

**Hyūga Hanabi (Tía)**

**Hyūga Hiashi (Abuelo)**

Sharin Uzumaki es una joven muy alegre, dedicada y confiada en si misma, aunque muestra una gran sensibilidad cuando un chico la toca o la mira fijamente. Fueron todas estas aptitudes y su nuevo Kekkei Genkai, las que le ayudaron a convertirse en Genin a la temprana edad de 5 años, por lo que es la mujer mas joven en convertirse en Ninja, sin embargo Kakashi Hatake aun sigue siendo la persona que se convirtió en ninja mas joven, ya que mantiene el record por cuestión de días, debido a que Sharin cumplió los 6 años pocos días después de convertirse en Genin.

Es una gran admiradora del Ninja que copia, fue su admiración la que la motivo a convertirse en Genin tan joven. Podría decirse que su admiración se origino gracias a las historias y anécdotas que Naruto le contaba a Sharin desde muy pequeña, además de que su padre le regalo el muñeco que solía tener de Kakashi Hatake.

Quiere mucho a su hermano y es gran amiga de Uchiha Minato y Hatake Akari, también muestra gran felicidad con su familia y siempre trata de motivar a su hermano para que siga esforzándose.

Uzumaki Sharin decidió formar parte de un programa especial de la Alianza Shinobi, el cual consistía en enviar al mejor Genin de cada aldea a un viaje de 8 años alrededor de todo el mundo Shinobi. De esta manera los Genin que formaran parte del programa recibirían un entrenamiento por parte de los mejores Sensei de cada aldea oculta, y también aprenderían de las costumbres, locaciones y cultura de cada aldea y país. Sharin decidió embarcarse a este viaje a la edad de 7 años, por lo que al regresar a Konoha ya tenía la edad de 15 años y por lo tanto seguiría siendo Genin.

**Apariencia**

Sharin es considerada una joven muy bella, es rubia intensa al igual que su padre, y tiene los ojos color perla al igual que su madre; su piel es blanca como la de Hinata y le gusta usar una chaqueta de color naranja y negro parecida a la de su padre, y una falda corta color naranja con licra negra. Lo que llama mas la atención de la joven rubia es su inusual altura de 1.70 m, y esto se ve aumentado ya que Sharin suele usar tacones de 5 cm, por lo que su altura por lo general luce de 1.75m. Considerando que Hinata es la Kunoichi de más baja altura, y Naruto el Shinobi menos alto, no parece lógico la altura de la hija mayor del destello Naranja. La explicación proviene del Kushin, la técnica que le permite al usuario del Kitsugan trasladar el flujo de chakra de los canales a las células, ya que cuando las células se alimentan del chakra, su calidad y rendimiento mejora notablemente, por lo que la salud de el usuario siempre se mantiene optima, y esa salud se refleja en la belleza de Sharin.

**Habilidades**

Al poseer el Kitsugan y haber recibido el entrenamiento especial de 8 años, se podría decir que a pesar de ser Genin, Sharin esconde habilidades dignas de un Jōnin. Además de que ha logrado dominar el Katon, Doton y Fūton. Aun no se ha visto por completo lo que puede hacer Sharin en una batalla, pero eso pronto se mostrara en los exámenes Chūnin.

**Uzumaki Senkō**

**Genero: Masculino**

**Edad: 13 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de octubre (Libra)**

**Estatura: 1.59 m**

**Peso: 62.3 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: O-**

**Rango Ninja: Genin**

**Edad de graduación: 11 años**

**Familia:**

**Uzumaki Naruto (Padre)**

**Hyūga Hinata (Madre)**

**Uzumaki Sharin (Hermana mayor)**

**Hyūga Hanabi (Tía)**

**Hyūga Hiashi (Abuelo)**

Uzumaki Senkō es un chico muy animado, distraído y confiado, al igual que su padre, el Ramen es su comida favorita y le encanta comer todo lo que su madre le prepara. Es el mejor amigo de Uchiha Minato, al cual también considera su mejor rival. Ha desarrollado una atracción por la hija de Kakashi Hatake, Akari Hatake, y la considera una chica que siempre lo tranquiliza.

**Apariencia**

Senkō tiene los ojos azules de su padre y el pelo color azul oscuro y puntiagudo. Suele usar una chaqueta de cuello ancho y mangas largas color azul oscuro y dorado, junto con un pantalón de la misma combinación de colores. Lleva su banda regulatoria en la frente. El y Minato fueron considerados los chicos mas atractivos durante su estadía en la Academia, sin embargo la personalidad de Senkō lo perjudicaba un poco; pero a el y a Minato jamás les intereso concretamente eso, ya que por parte de Minato solo estaba el entrenamiento, y Senkō ya estaba enamorado de Akari.

**Habilidades:**

Al poseer el Kitsugan, las habilidades de Senkō son muy notables. El peliazul es capaz de combinar la habilidad que mejor se le da del Kitsugan, el Kushin con el Kage Bunshin, de esta manera puede realizar ataques instantáneos de elemento fuego. Sin embargo es un ataque demasiado arriesgado, ya que gasta demasiado chakra, y si llega a fallar, el usuario se queda completamente indefenso. Aun así Senkō posee otras habilidades, y al poder usar el Rasengan y el Katon, es un Genin muy capaz.

**Uchiha Minato**

**Genero: Masculino**

**Edad: 13 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 8 de agosto (Leo)**

**Estatura: 1.63 m**

**Peso: 60.5 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: AB**

**Rango Ninja: Genin**

**Edad de graduación: 11 años**

**Familia:**

**Uchiha Sasuke (Padre)**

**Uchiha Sakura (Madre)**

**Uchiha Itachi (Tío)**

**Uchiha Fugaku (Abuelo)**

**Uchiha Mikoto (Abuela)**

Uchiha Minato es un Shinobi frío y serio, aunque le gusta molestar y pelear con su mejor amigo, rival y compañero Uzumaki Senkō. Desde un principio ha sido alguien con habilidades naturales para convertirse en un gran Shinobi, y al poseer el Sharingan lo hace aun más hábil y notable en todas sus aptitudes. Es amigo de Uzumaki Sharin y Hatake Akari y al parecer son las únicas 2 mujeres con las que suele hablar. Durante su estadía en la Academia fue igual de popular que su padre con las mujeres y lo sigue siendo, y al igual que Sasuke, no parece estar interesado en eso. Es algo arrogante y creído, sin embargo el piensa que sus actitudes están perfectamente justificadas. Aun así, suele sonreír mas de lo que hacia su padre de joven y disfruta el cariño y felicidad que hay en su familia, ya que lo mas importante para el en la vida, es su familia. Logro desarrollar el Sharingan a la edad de 10 años, poco después de haber logrado dominar el Chidori.

**Apariencia**

Uchiha Minato tiene los ojos negros, y el pelo color negro Onix al igual que su padre, sin embargo tiene un parecido mayor con Uchiha Itachi, su tío, ya que el pelo de Sakura tiene una forma parecida. Aun así su piel es igual de clara que la de Sasuke. Le gusta usar una playera de manga corta y cuello largo y ancho, color blanco y con el emblema del Clan Uchiha en la espalda, junto con un pantalón negro.

**Habilidades**

Actualmente en esta parte de la historia, Minato ha logrado desarrollar el Sharingan de manera completa, por lo que su habilidad para leer los movimientos enemigos esta al máximo. Al estar entrenando con el Kitsugan de Senkō y su talento nato con el Kushin, ha logrado desarrollar una increíble habilidad, ya que con solo ver el flujo de chakra puede predecir el momento en el que el adversario usara un ataque fuerte o débil, e incluso saber de que afinidad se trata, al igual que el estado de su chakra. Es un especialista en el Katon y el Raiton.

**Hatake Akari**

**Genero: Femenino**

**Edad: 13 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Noviembre (Escorpión)**

**Estatura: 1.55 m**

**Peso: 47.4 Kg**

**Tipo de Sangre: O**

**Rango Ninja: Genin**

**Edad de Graduación: 10 años**

**Familia:**

**Hatake Kakashi (Padre)**

**Hatake Ayame (Madre)**

**Teuchi (Abuelo Materno)**

**Hatake Sakumo (Abuelo Paterno)**

**Nombre desconocido (Hermano menor)**

Hatake Akari por lo general es una chica tranquila y relajada, sin embargo muestra una gran preocupación por sus compañeros de quipo, sobre todo por Senkō al cual considera un imprudente. Al principio su padre mantuvo su identidad en secreto, una vez que se revelo su persona lo único que se pudo saber con certeza era su nombre y color de pelo, ya que el primer día de la Academia decidió usar mascara, al igual que el Ninja que copia. Ayuda a su madre ,Ayame, en Ichiraku Ramen, por lo que es muy posible que sea muy buena cocinando, sobre todo Ramen.

**Habilidades:**

Al haber sido entrenada desde muy pequeña por Kakashi Hatake, Akari es una Kunoichi muy hábil, además de que según Minato, es la mejor analizando a los adversarios, sus habilidades y desventajas. Es muy inteligente, fría y calculadora y se muestra como la más madura del equipo. Al no contar con un Kekkei Genkai como Senkō y Minato, es alguien que se esfuerza por estar a un buen nivel, es la única que cuenta con un contrato de invocación, y es la mejor en Taijutsu de todos los graduados de su generación.

**Apariencia:**

Akari tiene los ojos negros y el pelo un poco largo color plata al igual que su padre. Usa su banda regulatoria como pañuelo en su pelo que puede cambiar de forma cuando lo usa para cocinar o ayudar a su madre en Ichiraku, esta es de color negro. Su mirada es tranquila y según Senkō, su belleza es notable a pesar de que usa máscara. En la parte de su cuerpo utiliza una blusa con apariencia de Kimono, esta es de color blanco, acompañado de una falda corta color negra, con licra del mismo color.

**Kazuto**

**Genero: Masculino**

**Edad: 28 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 2 de octubre (Libra)**

**Estatura: 1.94 m**

**Peso: 84.7 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: A**

**Rango Ninja: Jōnin **(Criminal rango S)

**Edad de graduación: 8 años**

**Familia:**

**General: **Kazuto es el líder de Jitsu, una organización cuya misión es obtener el Kitsugan para lograr leer las intenciones de todo el mundo, haciendo uso del Tsuki no me Keikaku(Plan ojo de luna). Es el Jinchūriki del Nanabi Chōmei, y es también el mejor usuario del Jiongu, que haya existido. Tiene el pelo largo de un color oscuro, lleva el abrigo de Jitsu, el cual tiene un diseño parecido al de Akatsuki, solo que este tiene gravado los símbolos de todas las Aldeas Ocultas, y usa su banda regulatoria para cubrir sus ojos que en realidad esconde sus máscaras. Es capaz de usar ataques sincronizados de 5 naturalezas, y las locaciones de sus corazones en el cuerpo, lo hacen aun mas invulnerable. Al ser el Jinchūriki del terceer Bijū con mas chakra, sin duda es un adversario muy poderoso.

**Hōzuki Kai**

**Genero: Masculino**

**Edad: 25 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 18 de febrero (Acuario)**

**Estatura: 1.81 m**

**Peso: 73.9 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: B**

**Rango Ninja: Jōnin (Criminal rango S)**

**Edad de graduación: 10 años**

**Familia:**

**Hōzuki Sudachi (Madre)**

**General: **Kai fue el primer Shinobi que recluto Kazuto para que fuera su aliado, ya que escucho los problemas que hubo con el en Kirigakure mientras todos los Kages planeaban arruinar los planes de Tsubasa. Desde pequeño Kai fue tratado muy mal debido a su origen, ya que fue producto de la violación por un miembro del clan Kaguya a una joven Kunoichi del clan Hōzuki durante la rebelión de este clan en Kirigakure, incluso se le fue cambiado el nombre y se le mintió sobre el cariño que su madre sentía por el. Se desconoce como descubrió la verdad, ya que después de enterarse asesino a su abuelo y a los espadachines de la niebla que se encontraban en ese momento, una vez que no había nada o nadie que lo detuviera, se robo el jarrón donde se encontraba sellado el Rokubi, todo esto por el despecho y odio que sentía por Kirigakure en ese momento. Kai posee el Kekkei Genaki del clan Kaguya, el Shikotsumyaku, el cual le permite crear nuevos huesos y sacarlos de su cuerpo para utilizarlos como armas, también posee grandes conocimientos del jutsu de hidratación del clan Hōzuki. Tienen el pelo puntiagudo y cargado hacia la derecha, en la puntas el color del pelo es azul. Sus ojos son color verde agua, y utiliza un chaleco camuflado, y debajo de este una playera de manga larga color azul marino, cuando utiliza el abrigo de Jitsu, siempre lo usa abierto, ya que no le gusta el calor. Siempre trae cargando una calabaza llena de té, y un pergamino dentro de su chaleco, el cual contiene las 4 Katanas de la niebla de las que logro apoderarse.


	39. Cap 37:Acero y Lluvia

**Acero y Lluvia**

-Veo que no te costo mucho trabajo asumir el liderazgo de Amegakure, Yusei.—Kazuto.

-Esta aldea estaba muy bien cuando Konan y Pain gobernaban... y yo se muy bien como mantener el mismo orden.—Yusei

-Recuerda que necesito que contactes a esas Kunoichis rápido.—Kazuto.

-Sin duda, no te preocupes, por suerte es temporada de lluvia en todo el mundo Shinobi, moveré una de mis nubes y las mezclaré con las demás.—Yusei.

-Bien. Es hora de que me vaya, asegúrate de que reciban el mensaje, te veré luego Yusei.—Kazuto saco 2 colas del Nanabi y se fue volando.

-Ahora... veamos, donde están esas hermanas y mi querida compañera.—Yusei.

En la enfermería de Sunagakure, Gaara y Kankuro se encontraban conversando, mientras Baki estaba a un metro de ellos, asegurándose de que nadie entrara por la puerta y escuchara algo indebido, y también poniendo atención de lo que estaban hablando los hermanos.

-Nos puse en demasiado riesgo Kankuro, debimos haber alertado a toda la Aldea, pero yo...—Gaara fue interrumpido por Kankuro.

-Ya déjalo Gaara, yo también me deje llevar por el orgullo, además, no creo que esos 2 nos hubieran dejado alertar a los demás. Aunque me sorprendió mucho verte caer al suelo, no le encontraba sentido a lo que te había pasado, creí que la arena se movió a tiempo para protegerte.—Kankuro.

-El problema no fue el movimiento de mi Arena, si no el ataque de Kai.—Gaara.

-¿Qué tipo de ataque fue?—Kankuro.

-Cuando levanto las manos y separo sus dedos, recordé el ataque Teshi Sendan de Kimimaro, ya que según la información de la Mizukage, Kai posee el Kekkei Genkai del clan Kaguya el Shikotsumyaku, pero olvide por completo su relación con el clan Hōzuki, no pensé que fuera capaz de combinar un ataque de esa manera. ¿Recuerdas que te conté los problemas que tuve para capturar al segundo Mizukage?—Gaara.

-Si, lo recuerdo Gaara.—Kankuro.

-Ese tipo de líquido que usan en sus jutsus, es un poco diferente al agua, tiende a filtrarse e inutilizar mi arena. Kai combino su Teshi Sendan con el Mizuteppō no Jutsu del clan Hōzuki, por lo que me dijo, las falanges que me disparo estaban cubiertas de ese liquido, y al ser disparadas con la fuerza de las 2 técnicas, pudo filtrarse sin problemas en mi defensa absoluta, sin perder velocidad para penetrar mi armadura de arena, y lograr romperme algunas costillas. Incluso me saco el aire, y el dolor en todo mi cuerpo termino por dejarme inconsciente—Gaara.

-Ya veo, así que esa fue la razón. Eso quiere decir que, ¿si te vuelve a atacar con esa técnica, ¿tu defensa absoluta no servirá para nada?—Kankuro.

-Tendré que evadir el ataque, es algo irónico, no estoy acostumbrado a eso, mi defensa absoluta siempre me protegía. Pero tal parece, que estaban preparados por si tenían un encuentro con nosotros. Por eso estoy aquí Kankuro, antes de desmayarme, alcance a escuchar una parte de tu conversación con el tal Hagane, al parecer lo conocías. Estoy seguro que el era el líder durante esta intrusión, estoy seguro que el fue quien escogió a Kai para que peleara conmigo, seguramente el sabia lo que iba a pasar una vez que Kai utilizara esa técnica en mi.—Gaara.

-Tienes razón Gaara, no lo conozco, pero se quien es, el mismo me lo confirmo.—Kankuro.

-¿Quién es Kankuro?—Gaara.

-Hagane, es el hijo del Sandaime Kazekage.—Kankuro.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿el hijo del Sandaime?, pero…. no recuerdo algo que mencionara que el Sandaime tenia hijos, si fuera así, seguirían en la Aldea.—Gaara.

-Eso es porque todos los que sabían de Hagane, pensaban que estaba muerto.—Kankuro.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto Kankuro?—Gaara.

-Ebizō-jiisama me lo dijo, antes de morir. Después de la muerte de Chiyo-baasama, el me pidió que regresara por las marionetas….

**Flasback**

-Kankuro, necesito pedirte un favor.—Ebizō.

-Ebizō-jiisama.—Kakuro.

-Quiero que regreses al campo de batalla, y recuperes las marionetas de mi hermana. Significaban mucho para ella, y estoy seguro, de que ella quería dejártelas.—Ebizō.

-Claro Ebizō-jiisama, iré por ellas.—Kankuro.

**Cuando llegue a ese lugar, todo estaba destruido, la batalla que habían tenido con Sasori fue muy intensa y todo el lugar estaba lleno de Marionetas, pero yo ya sabia que era lo que estaba buscando, no fue muy difícil, las marionetas de Chikamatsu llevaban túnicas blancas, y según lo que nos había dicho Sakura, Sasori fue apuñalado por Haha(Madre) y Chichi(Padre). Ahí fue donde vi los restos del la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage, definitivamente había recibido un buen golpe por parte de Sakura, no había manera de reconstruirla. Finalmente regrese con Sasori, Haha, Chichi y las 10 marionetas de Chikamatsu.**

-Has regresado Kankuro. Veo, que has empezado con las reparaciones.—Ebizō.

-Si, necesito hacer mejores Marionetas, si pretendo ser rival para Akatsuki.—Kankuro.

-Por eso no solo regresaste con Haha, Chichi y las marionetas de Chikamatsu, trajiste contigo el cuerpo de Sasori.—Ebizō.

-Cuando quite el sello que mantenía su cuerpo inmóvil, me di cuenta que era un trabajo muy bueno, después de todo fue hecho por el mismo Akasuna no Sasori, me pareció una buena idea, usar su cuerpo para pelear contra Akatsuki, también quería recuperar el cuerpo del Sandaime Kazekage pero…. estaba completamente destruido.—Kankuro.

-Ya veo, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que el pequeño Hagane hubiera sabido el destino de su padre, antes de que muriera.—Ebizō.

-¿El pequeño Hagane?—Kankuro.

-Jeje, bueno, tal vez si siguiera vivo ya no seria tan pequeño pero…. era un niño la última vez que lo vi. Hagane era el hijo del Sandaime Kazekage.—Ebizō.

-No sabia que el Sandaime Kazekage había tenido un hijo. ¿Qué paso con él, porque murió?—Pregunto Kankuro mientras seguía reparando la marioneta.

-Hagane estuvo presente cuando secuestraron a su padre. Eso fue lo que el dijo, pero cuando le preguntábamos quien había sido, el no podía responder, estaba en Shock y muy asustado. En esos tiempos, todas las Aldeas estaban en guerra, y los Kekkei Genkai eran armas que decidían batallas, y la Arena de hierro del Sandaime Kazekage era de las más poderosas. Cuando lo secuestraron, los altos mandos pensaron que era porque estaban tras su Kekkei Genkai, además estratégicamente, sería como matar a un pájaro de 2 tiros. Por un lado el enemigo obtiene un arma poderosa y por otro lado genera un gran daño al secuestrar al líder. Así que el consejo tomo la decisión de sacar a Hagane de la Aldea cuanto antes, ya que también poseía el Jiton y Sunagakure no era lo suficientemente segura. Lo sacaron por un túnel secreto, ya que había puestos avanzados enemigos alrededor del desierto, esperando un descuido de nuestra parte. Pero no tuvimos noticias de el y sus escoltas, hasta que los ANBU encontraron los cuerpos de sus guardaespaldas cerca de la frontera del país del viento. Durante todo ese tiempo la situación fue muy tensa, pero jamás escuchamos noticias sobre el uso de la arena de hierro, o un chantaje o negociación por la vida de Hagane, nos hiso pensar que las Aldeas no tuvieron nada que ver con esto, y que a esos 2 solo les había tocado una suerte muy cruel. Pero ahora, al menos sabemos que paso con el Sandaime Kazekage, pero me gustaría saber que paso con ese chiquillo, ya paso mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que hubiera regresado. Todo parece indicar que le toco el mismo destino de su padre.—Ebizō.

-Ya veo, ojala y algún día sepamos…. Que fue lo que le pasó.—Kankuro.

**Fin del Flasback**

-Ya veo, así que fue de esa manera que lograron entrar sin ser vistos.—Gaara.

-Si. Cuando le pregunte porque hacia esto, no me dijo nada, solo que tenía prisa. Pero no hay duda, de que es él.—Kankuro.

-Bien, al menos ya tenemos más información sobre Hagane. Enviare una alerta inmediata a todas las Aldeas, necesitan saber quien es este nuevo miembro y el alcance de sus poderes.—Gaara.

-Diles que es capaz de controlar cualquier metal a su voluntad, eso fue lo que hizo cuando lo ataque con mis Kunai. Todos se pegaron en su armadura, después despego algunos y me los volvió a lanzar con la mano, puse al cuervo de escudo pero, el los desvió e hizo que se clavaran en mi cuerpo. Además ahora posee mis marionetas mas poderosas, eso lo hace aun mas peligroso.—Kankuro.

-Se los hare saber Kankuro, ahora descansa.—Gaara.

En el país del remolino, 2 jóvenes chicas paseaban por uno de los senderos que conducían al puerto, al parecer venían de la Aldea del clan Uzumaki, estaba lloviendo, así que llevaban 2 sombreros con un cascabel y varios listones que cubrían su rostro.

-Esta lluvia, se siente muy pesada hermana, ¿no lo crees?—

-Si Azumi, creo que ese maldito de Yusei nos esta vigilando.—

-Porque siento como si me estuviera manoseando con esta lluvia, Sumiko.—Azumi.

-Porque eso es lo que esta haciendo el maldito pervertido.—Sumiko. Mientras tanto en Amegakure, Yusei se encontraba con una sonrisa.

-Ya las encontré. Puedo ver cada contorno de su cuerpo. Como disfruto que Kazuto me encargue buscarlas.—Yusei.

-Azumi, dame el pergamino.—Sumiko.

-Aquí esta hermana.—Azumi.

-Resguárdate en ese árbol, no quiero que sigas bajo esta lluvia.—Sumiko

-Yo tampoco, maldito Yusei, cuando lo vea...—Azumi.

-¿Pero que les sucede a estas chicas agresivas?, es la única manera en la que puedo buscarlas, no se porque exageran tanto. Creí que estaría seguro porque era una orden de Kazuto.—Dijo Yusei de manera irónica. Mientras tanto en ese momento, Sumiko abrió el pergamino, cuando comenzó a caer las gotas de lluvia en él, se comenzó a revelar un mensaje.

**Oigan hermosas, Kazuto me ordeno que las buscara, así que no se enojen. Escuchen, es hora de que comenzamos a movernos, pero aun mas importante, ¡Hagane y Takumi ya están listos!, ya es hora del espectáculo, además escuche que Kai le pateo el trasero al Kazekage, espero que con esto ya no piensen en golpearme, pero con todo respeto, cada vez están mas hermosas, ¿acaso han bajado de peso?, bueno, ya que están en el país del remolino no tardaran tanto en llegar al escondite, las espera su amado Yusei-Sama.**

-Ja, jamás te llamaré de esa manera ¡Idiota!, ¡maldito pervertido!—Grito Sumiko, para asegurarse de que la escucharan.

-¿Por qué?, ya les dije que no soy un pervertido.—Yusei en Amegakure.

-¿Que dice hermana?—Azumi. En ese momento Sumiko le entrego el pergamino a Azumi para que lo leyera.

-Ya veo, así que ya es hora.—Azumi.

-Si, que bueno que venimos aquí antes de irnos, después de esto, tal vez pase algo de tiempo antes de que pueda regresar.—Sumiko.

-Si hermana, lo se.—Azumi.

-¡Oye, maldito pervertido!, no creas que no me doy cuenta que tu maldita lluvia sigue aquí. ¡Ya nos encontraste, ya lárgate!—Grito Sumiko de una manera mas tranquila pero intimidante.

-Pero que he hecho yo para recibir un trato así. No puedo creer que Sumiko sepa identificar mi lluvia. Esta es…. ahhh, ya te encontré Kasumi, bien, en ese caso dirigiré toda mi atención a ti.—Yusei en Amegakure.

En el país del Agua, una chica se encontraba afilando una Katana, cuando la lluvia que caía sobre ella comenzó a perturbarle.

-Ese molesto de nuevo.—De pronto, la chica saco de su chaleco un pergamino y lo puso encima de su cabeza mientras seguía afilando su espada, después de unos minutos se quito el pergamino y se metió a la pequeña casa que estaba cerca.

**Compañera Kasumi, Kazuto me ordeno que te buscara a ti y a las hermanas, se supone que es hora de comenzar nuestros planes, pero primero tienes que ir a ver a Hagane y a Takumi, ¡ya están listos! y tengo entendido que tu eres una de las que quiere verlos, después de que las cosas han estado tan tranquilas últimamente, esto va a ser muy entretenido. Aunque no me dejaste verte muy bien, se que sigues igual de hermosa, te espera tu amado Yusei-Sama.**

-Humph, maldito imbécil, aunque sus estupideces siempre me hacen reír.—Kasumi.

-Demonios, Kasumi tan fría como siempre, ni siquiera me deja escuchar que le pareció mi mensaje. Eso es aun más desesperante, pero bueno, ya no importa, yo también me iré adelantando.—Yusei se metió en la torre, abrió una puerta y habló con alguien.—Oye Tomoya, saldré un rato, te dejare a cargo en lo que vuelvo.

-Si Yusei-Sama.—Tomoya.

En el país del agua, Kasumi salió de la pequeña casa, enfundo su Katana en la espalda y se fue caminando.

-Así que Kazuto por fin hará uso de la información que le di, con el chakra que tiene no tendrá problema en revivir a esos 2. Me pregunto como será para ellos.—Kasumi siguió caminando hasta que desapareció en la niebla.


	40. Cap 38:Genin vs Jōnin

**Genin vs Jōnin**

-Ya veo, es cierto, mi Sharingan esta completo.—Minato

-Por supuesto que esta completo idiota. No se por que estas fingiendo, seguramente lo estabas guardando para el entrenamiento de hoy, tsk, como eres creído.—Senkō.

-Vaya, en verdad es impresionante Minato-Kun. Cuando me fui, ni siquiera habías desarrollado el Sharingan, y ahora lo has perfeccionado, esas son muy buenas noticias.—Comento Sharin con una sonrisa.

-Humph, aun así fueron 8 años Sharin. Me sentiría decepcionado de mi mismo, si no hubiera logrado tal cosa en todo este tiempo.—Minato.

-No te preocupes, tu siempre has sido muy bueno en lo que haces.—Sharin.

-Ya deja de darle aire hermana, se volverá mas creído de lo que ya es.—Senkō.

-El clan Uchiha aviva su propia llama Senkō, eso es lo que significa el Abanico, el símbolo de nuestro clan. Humph—Minato se levanto y le entregó el espejo a Sharin que todavía estaba agachada.— Así que como veras, no necesito que alguien me de aire.

-Ja, ves hermana, es tu culpa.—Dijo Senkō mientras cruzaba sus brazos, y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que bueno que ya terminaste de descansar Minato, es nuestro turno.—Akari.

-¿En serio?, ¿por fin nos tocara?—Pregunto Senkō que dejo de cruzar sus brazos, para mostrar una postura de emoción.

-Ya dije que si, espero que nos vaya bien.—Akari.

-Pero que dices Akari-Chan, le patearemos el trasero a cualquiera que se interponga con el equipo 13, ¡el equipo Konohamaru!—Senkō.

-Deja de gritar Senkō, estas llamando la atención de todos.—Dijo Akari quien comenzaba a alejarse para no verse involucrada.

-Tranquila Akari-Chan. Esta bien que muestres esa energía Senkō, ese era el motor de tu padre, y después fue el mío. No hay duda de que funciona.—Konohamaru.

-Konohamaru-Sensei.—Sharin.

-Hola Sharin-Chan, tu padre me conto que habías regresado y que habías….—En ese momento Sharin se puso de pie—...Crecido mucho, vaya pero cuanto has cambiado, no creo que sea justo que una mujer sea tan alta.—Konohamaru.

-Jeje, lo siento Konohamaru-Sensei, pero han sido mis genes los que ayudaron un poco.—Sharin.

-Sinceramente creo es solo un reflejo de lo fuerte que te has vuelto Sharin-Chan, ya hubiera querido tu padre ser así de alto a los 15. Aunque no creo que se hubiera visto bien con esos tacones.—Konohamaru.

-Jejeje, gracias Konohamaru-Sensei.—Sharin.

-Konohamru-Sensei, no se supone que nos están esperando.—Minato.

-Cierto, cierto. Bien, es hora de que le demuestre a todos lo que han aprendido chicos. Siganme, Sharin-Chan, nos vemos luego.—Konohamaru.

-Buena suerte a todos, los estaré viendo.—Sharin.

-Gracias Sharin-San.—Akari.

-Ve como trapeo el piso con ese Jōnin hermana.—Senkō.

-Humph.—Minato.

El equipo Konohamaru ya se encontraba en el área de enfrentamiento. Sharin se coloco en un buen lugar para poder admirar con detalle el encuentro de su hermano y amigos.

-Bien, escúchenme de nuevo, recuerden que esto es solo un entrenamiento, pero eso no significa que no intente derrotar a su oponente. Memoricen esto, ustedes son un equipo, lúzcanse en ese sentido y tal vez derroten a su oponente, pero sobre todo aprendan de él y de lo que les enseñara.—Konohamaru.

-Entendido.—Senkō.

-Lo haremos Sensei.—Akari.

-Si.—Minato.

En ese momento, un Shinobi de pelo plateado y puntiagudo apareció en medio de la improvisada arena. Con su entrada muchos Genin y algunos Jōnin y Chūnin gritaban de emoción al ver al jefe de Jōnin y consejero del Hokage preparado para dar fe al siguiente encuentro.

-Pero si es….—Senkō.

-Kakashi-Sensei.—Minato.

-Si, es mi padre.—Akari.

-No te ves muy sorprendida Akari-Chan.—Senkō.

-Bueno, recuerda que vivo con él, así que lo veo diario antes de dormir y después de despertar. Me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, pero que seguro estaría presente en nuestro encuentro, así que estoy feliz de que no me haya mentido.—Akari.

-Deben de sentirse muy emocionados de que Kakashi-Senpai haya dejado sus lecturas eróticas para verlos pelear, aunque el hecho de que este aquí les debería también preocupar.—Konohamaru.

-¿A que se refiere Konohamaru-Sensei?—Senkō.

-Bueno. Recuerden que Kakashi-Senpaii es el jefe de todos nosotros, es decir los Jōnin. El conoce a la perfección la habilidad y alcance del poder de cada Jōnin en toda la Aldea. Por lo que Kakashi-Senpai es quien asigna las misiones en los Shinobis de más alto rango. En pocas palabras, si el esta aquí, no es solo para verlos pelear, si no para escoger al Jōnin con quien se enfrentaran.—Konohamaru.

-Ya veo, y ya que Kakashi-Sensei es muy bueno analizando las habilidades de los demás, escogerá al mas problemático para nosotros.—Minato.

-Así es.—Konohmaru.

-Pues mejor aun, entre mas difícil sea, mas entretenido será.—Senkō.

-Creo que deberías cambiar un poco esa frase Senkō. Entre mas difícil sea, mas educativo será.—Akari.

-Pero Akari-Chan, así suena muy aburrido.—Senkō.

-Bien. ¿Equipo 13, están listos para su encuentro?—Kakashi.

-Mi equipo esta listo Kakashi-Senpai.—Konohamaru.

-Que bien, entonces eligiré a sus oponentes.—Kakashi.

-¿Oponentes?, ¿se refiere a mas de uno?—Konohamaru.

-Si. Tu equipo sin duda es el más prometedor y fuerte de toda su generación. Conozco a la perfección el alcance de sus habilidades, y estoy consiente de que un Jōnin no podría ponerle la suficiente atención a esas habilidades que se necesitan perfeccionar. En pocas palabras, un equipo como el tuyo, necesita un trato especial, pues se que será necesario incrementar ese poder.

-¿A que te refieres con eso padre?—Pensó Akari quien estaba sorprendida por el comentario de su padre.

-Así que…. ¿los enfrentaras con un equipo de Jōnin?, me parece que los sobreestima un poco Kakashi-Senpai.—Dijo Konohamaru un poco confundido por la situación.

-Los enfrentare a un equipo, que al igual que el tuyo, aun tiene camino por recorrer. Aprenderán mutuamente.—Kakashi.

-Que raro, en realidad no existen equipos de Jōnin. ¿Qué es lo que pretende Kakashi-Senpai?—Pensó Konohamaru, quien no comprendía el hecho de darle tanta importancia a un simple entrenamiento para los exámenes Chūnin.

-Bien, ya no le daré tantas vueltas al asunto. El equipo 13 también conocido entre los Shinobis de Konoha como Hi no torio(El trío de fuego).—En ese momento Konohamaru sonrió y dijo en voz alta "Jaja, si lo dijo".— conformado por Hatake Akari, Uchiha Minato y Uzumaki Senkō se enfrentara a Shizen Toruku(El par de la Naturaleza)—En ese momento Konohamaru hiso una expresión de sorpresa.— conformado por el Jōnin Senju Yoshiro y el Chūnin Namiashi Rikuto.—Sharin, quien observaba a lo lejos también se sorprendió.

-¿Hi no torio?—Akari.

-Increíble, eso suena super cool.—Senkō.

-Verdad que si chicos. Verán, comencé a esparcir su nombre de equipo con todos mis compañeros Jōnin y Chūnin, me costo trabajo ya que siempre lo repetía una y otra vez hasta que lo hice popular, jaja, no les parece increíble.—Konohamaru.

-Claro que si Sensei, ese nombre es el mejor.—Senkō.

-Espero que no sea un nombre que nos traiga problemas.—Akari.

-Humph, me da igual como nos conozcan. Aunque no es un nombre tan malo, me alegra que no hubiera pedido la opinión de Senkō.—Minato.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso maldito?—Senkō.

-Que eres malo para los nombres Senkō.—Akari.

-Que cruel, Akari-Chan.—Respondió Senkō mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Tranquilízate, en realidad no es algo importante. De hecho creo que estoy un poco nerviosa, estamos aquí bromeando, cuando deberíamos estar preocupados por nuestros adversarios.—Akari.

-Akari-Chan tiene razón chicos, yo estaría un poco preocupado por su siguiente encuentro.—Konohmaru.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya dijeron contra quien vámos?, ¿Quién?, ¿quien es?—Senkō.

-Acaso eres sordo Senkō. Lo dijeron después de que nos presentaron a nosotros.—Akari.

-¿Ah si?, lo siento, es que estaba tan maravillado cuando Kakashi-Sensei dijo nuestro súper nombre que después no escuche nada. Kakashi-Sensei es un buen presentador, se escucho tan bien cuando dijo Hi no torio.—Senkō.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.—Minato.

-Idiota, bueno no importa. En ese caso es mejor que los veas por ti mismo, aunque ¿no están aquí aun?—Akari.

-Tal vez estén igual de sorprendidos que ustedes.—Konohamaru.

-Humph.—Minato.

De pronto, al lado de Kakashi, aparecieron 2 Shinobis, uno del lado izquierdo de Kakashi, y otro en su lado derecho.

-Senju Yoshiro y Rikuto Namiashi ya están aquí. En ese caso, es hora de que comience el encuentro…. o entrenamiento, como le quieran llamar.—Kakashi.

-Un momento, el es…. el compañero de mi hermana.—Senkō.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Sabia como se llamaba, mas no como lucia.—Minato.

-Yo conozco a los 2. Dieron mucho de que hablar durante los exámenes Chūnin de hace 4 años. Yoshiro Senju, hace poco cumplió los 17, al igual que se volvió Jōnin. Es el hijo del superior del escuadrón de operaciones especiales ANBU, Tenzō Senju, mejor conocido como capitán Yamato, y la superior del cuerpo de Ninjas Médicos, Shizune Senju.

-Así que Senju. Mi padre me dijo que tuvieron suerte de continuar con el linaje de su clan.—Minato.

-No seas tan frío Minato. En realidad fue algo emotivo. Tal vez ya hayan escuchado esta historia, ya que fue la misma Tsunade la que le concedió la responsabilidad de restablecer el clan Senju al capitán Yamato. Godaime Kazekage y la ultima descendiente de los Senju, nombro a Yamato, Tenzō Senju.—Konohamaru.

-¿No eran familia?—Senkō.

-No. La relación que tiene el capitán Yamato con el clan Senju, se debe a que Orochimaru experimento con el capitán Yamato de pequeño, le inyecto las células del Shodaime Kazekage Hashirama Senju, y de esa manera logro desarrollar el Mokuton. Es por esa razón que el es un Senju.—Akari.

-Bueno, bueno, a ustedes no se les quita lo frio. Es cierto que el capitán Yamato posee el Mokuton, pero esa no fue la única razón por la que Tsunade le dio su nombre antes de morir. El capitán Yamato…. no, Tenzō Senju, poseía algo mas que lo hacia merecedor de esta honorable responsabilidad…. y eso era la voluntad de fuego. Esto fue lo que le dijo la vieja Tsunade antes de morir, una vez que termino la guerra con Madara,: "Tu posees las células de mi abuelo y la voluntad de fuego de Konoha, para mi desde el principio, siempre has sido un Senju".—Konohamaru.

-Ya veo. Fui una tonta al expresarme así del capitán.—Akari.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma Akari-Chan. En realidad estaba esperando el tema de conversación para decírselos, es una historia un poco triste, por eso no pensé que sus padres se las contarían a esta edad.—Konohamaru.

-Yo entiendo lo que significa Konohamaru-Sensei.—Senkō.

-Yo se que todos entendieron, recuerden que son Hi no torio, la voluntad de fuego debe arder mucho en ustedes.—Konohamaru.

-Claro que si Konohamaru-Sensei.—Senkō.

-Entendido.—Akari.

-Humph, lo se.—Minato.

-Bueno, ya que no estas tan callada Akari-Chan, termina de explicarles a tus compañeros a que se van a enfrentar.—Konohamaru.

-Si. El Segundo es Namiashi Rikuto, es el hijo de Mitarashi Anko y Namiashi Raidō. Es un ninja especialista en Taijutsu, es experto en supervivencia, además de que cuentas con Jutsus especiales. Es un Chūnin, pero esta a punto de convertirse en Jōnin. Los 2 son llamados Shizen toruku, ya que fueron los mejores en el examen de supervivencia. Usaron sus habilidades y el bosque en si, para deshacerse de todos los aspirantes. Solo quedaron ellos, y así es como se convirtieron en los únicos Chūnin de ese examen.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se decidieron de ellos?, ¿acaso los mataron?—Senkō.

-Claro que no tonto, en que tiempos crees que estamos. Simplemente los fueron eliminando de la competencia. Dicen que gran parte de los concursantes fueron inutilizados por veneno de serpiente, mientras otros eran atacados por los arboles, bueno, eso es lo que dicen.—Akari.

-Aun asi suena horrible.—Senkō.

-Humph, ¿no me digas que te dan miedo historias como esa Senkō?—Minato.

-Ja, claro que no, solo que me pareció un poco raro.—Senkō.

-No estamos en un bosque. No creo que sus habilidades sean un obstáculo para nosotros.—Minato.

-No subestimes a esos 2 chicos. Eso fue lo que hicieron en los exámenes Chūnin gran parte de los aspirantes, ya que solo ellos eran 2 contra equipos de 3, y ve como acabo todo.—Konohamaru.

-Humph.—Minato.

-Oye Yoshiro, escuche que Sharin había regresado.—Rikuto.

-Si, ella esta aquí, seguramente esta observando en este momento.—Yoshiro.

-Oye, ¿ese es su hermano no es así?—Rikuto.

-Si.—Yoshiro.

-Tal vez no sea el Kuro Kitsugan(Kitsugan negro) de Sharin, pero creo que será un problema ver a los ojos a ese niño.—Rikuto.

-Si pero…. nosotros 2 sabemos atacar, sin ser vistos.—Yoshiro.

-¿Crees que Sharin este preocupada por su hermano?—Rikuto.

-Tal vez solo este sorprendida, pero recuerda que no solo nos enfrentamos a su hermano. Esta la hija de Kakashi-Senpai y el Uchiha. Ellos dos también son un problema.—Yoshiro.

-¿No sientes esa rivalidad en la sangre Yoshiro?, tal vez debes ser tu quien maneje a Uchiha Minato.—Rikuto.

-Si, tienes razón. Aunque no hay que esforzarnos tanto, no quiero verme tan rudo con ellos.—Yoshiro.

-Ja, ¿tratas de quedar bien con Sharin?, aun así, sinceramente no creo que tengamos que esforzarnos aunque quisiéramos.—Rikuto.

-Bien, si ya están listos, los 2 equipos pasen al frente, una vez que salga de en medio, comenzara el encuentro.—Kakashi.


	41. Cap 39:El Fuego y la Naturaleza

_**El Poder del fuego y el Poder de la Naturaleza**_

_-Bien, si ya están listos, los 2 equipos pasen al frente, una vez que salga de en medio, comenzara el encuentro.—Kakashi._

_Minato, Senkō y Akari se colocaron es posición y caminaron hacia el centro, donde Kakashi y Shizen Toruku ya los estaban esperando. Mientras caminaban, Akari se acerco un poco al oído de Senkō para susurrarle algo, esta acción puso un poco nervioso he increíblemente rojo al peli azul_

_-¿Qué… que… que estas haciendo Aka… Akari-Chan?—Senkō._

_-Escúchame Senkō, no uses por ningún motivo el Kushin Kage Bunshin, no desperdicies tu chakra, estos tipos no son Shinobis de los que te puedas deshacer con un solo ataque, necesitaremos de tu Kitsugan, así que es mejor que ahorres chakra.—Akari. Al escuchar toda su explicación, Senkō se tranquilizo y paro de sonrojarse, aunque se había hecho tantas ideas en la cabeza, que se sentía un poco decepcionado. Pero antes de que Akari se separara de su oído, ella dijo otras palabras.—Ah y buena suerte Senkō, ten mucho cuidado.—Estas palabras dejaron helado al peliazul, ya que creyó haber percibido que el tono de voz de la peli plata había cambiado por un momento, su voz se había escuchado mas dulce cuando le dijo eso._

_-Bien, recuerden que esto es un entrenamiento. Minato, se que Sasuke te ha enseñado a usar el Chidori, así que no tengo que decirte que esa técnica esta prohibida en un ataque directo. Lo mismo es con el Raikiri, Akari.—Kakashi._

_-Jeje, supongo que también me limitara a no usar el Rasengan, lo entiendo, lo entiendo, no quiero lastimar a nadie….—Agregó Senkō con una sonrisa y una expresión presumida._

_-En realidad, el Rasengan no es una técnica cortante o letal, que pueda causar un daño mortal. Así que no te preocupes Senkō, eres libre de usarla. Muy bien chicos es hora de comenzar….—Kakashi fue interrumpido por Senkō._

_-¡Oiga, oiga!, un momento, por que no les dice nada a esos 2 de ahí.—Alegó Senkō señalando a Yoshiro y a Rikuto._

_-Ellos 2 ya son Shinobis con experiencia. Saben lo que tienen que hacer, y sus limites en esta pelea. Recuerda que en realidad son tus superiores, y están aquí para ayudar a mejorar tus habilidades._

_-Humph, creí que nos estábamos ayudando mutuamente. Después de todo, uno acaba de convertirse en Jōnin, y el otro aun es un Chūnin, no me parece la gran cosa.—Minato._

_-Mocoso, ¿en serio crees que pueden seguirnos el ritmo?, si un Chūnin y un Jōnin no te parecen la gran cosa, imagínate lo que tu significas para mi, Genin.—Rikuto._

_-Tranquilo Rikuto, hay que mostrarnos maduros en esto.—Yoshiro._

_-Ha, eso te lo dejo a ti Yoshiro, después de todo, la madurez es la razón por la que no me han concedido el grado de Jōnin. ¡Maldición!, de solo pensar que eso me frena…..—Rikuto fue interrumpido por Yoshiro._

_-Debería hacerte trabajar en ese aspecto, ¿no lo crees Rikuto?—Yoshiro._

_-Bueno, eso creo.—Rikuto._

_-Mi hermano peleara con Rikuto y Yoshiro, espero que no cometa una de sus imprudencias en el entrenamiento. Yoshiro y Rikuto no le darían la oportunidad de recuperarse. ¡Buena suerte hermano!—Gritó Sharin, desde una parte superior de la improvisada arena._

_-Sharin.—Yoshiro._

_-Si, ahí esta nuestra compañera Sharin, pero para su mala suerte, no tengo la intención de ser suave con su hermano.—Rikuto._

_-Tampoco tienes la necesidad de ser muy duro Rikuto, esta situación esta bajo nuestro control, apeguémonos a ella.—Yoshiro._

_-No te preocupes hermana, no lastimare a tus amigos.—Senkō._

_-No hermano, no me refiero a eso. Solo concéntrate.—Sharin._

_-Jaja, este niño es tan optimista, que no puedo evitar que me caiga bien.—Rikuto._

_-Ahh, estos chicos. Bien escuchen, ya es hora de comenzar. ¡Prepárense!—En ese momento, Kakashi saco uno de sus libros, y en el instante en que lo abrió, desapareció. Dando comienzo al encuentro._

_Rápidamente, Rikuto se coloco enfrente de Yoshiro y de la manga de su abrigo, una gran cantidad de serpientes negras comenzaron a salir, y en un instante esas serpientes cubrieron a Rikuto y a Yoshiro en un gran remolino de serpientes negras._

_-¿Qué, que es esto?—Senkō._

_-Relájate Senkō, activa tu Kitsugan y prepárate para lo que viene.—Dijo Minato quien ya tenia su Sharingan activado._

_-Bien, lección uno, veamos que tal están sus reflejos.—Dijo lo que parecía ser la voz de Rikuto dentro del vórtice de serpientes negras.-¡ Sen'eijashu Sen Kunai!(Manos ocultas de serpientes de sombra mil Kunais)—Del Vórtice, una gran cantidad de Kunais a una increíble velocidad salieron disparadas hacia el trió de fuego._

_-¡No puede ser!, ¡Senkō, Akari, colóquense detrás de mi rápido!—Gritó MInato, rápidamente sus compañeros se colocaron detrás de él formando una fila, justo a tiempo para que la ráfaga de Kunais no impactara con ellos. MInato con un Kunai desviaba los que se dirigían hacia el y sus compañeros._

_-Que rápido.—Pensó Sharin quien observaba desde lejos el encuentro._

_-Vaya, vaya, Rikuto empezó muy motivado para usar ese ataque.—Dijo Kakashi con el libro en su mano y caminando hacia Sharin._

_-Kakashi-Sensei.—Sharin._

_-¿Qué tal Sharin?, ayer Ayame me dijo que habías llegado, he venido a saludarte, ya que este es uno de los momentos en que puedo hacerlo.—Kakashi._

_-Al ser el consejero de mi padre, debe ser un Shinobi muy ocupado.—Sharin._

_-En realidad, no es tanto así. Tu padre cada vez va madurando mas y mas en sus decisiones, llega el momento en que sus opiniones coinciden con las mías, aunque tal vez siga un poco distraído. Lo que me mantiene tan ocupado es un conjunto de varias situaciones, pero es algo que un Jōnin puede sobrellevar.—Kakashi._

_-Ya veo.—Sharin._

_-¿Te sorprende ver el nivel que han alcanzado tus compañeros?—Kakashi._

_-Es increíble, recuerdo cuando Rikuto se esforzaba mucho para poder sacar una sola serpiente de su manga, y ahora puede sacar cientos.—Sharin._

_-El ataque que esta usando ahora, es una técnica de su propia creación Sen'eijashu Sen Kunai, hace girar a sus serpientes a una increíble velocidad, una vez que alcancen la que el necesita, cada una de esas serpientes escupe un Kunai de su boca, es el método de lanzamiento mas rápido que existe. Nada puede lanzar más rápido esa cantidad de Kunai que la técnica de Rikuto. De hecho, seria muy difícil esquivarlas sin el Sharingan completo, pero veo que Minato esta manejando muy bien la situación, no pensé que ya tuviera su Sharingan de tres aspas.—Kakashi._

_-Yo me acabo de enterar hoy al igual que usted Kakashi-Sensei, pero estoy muy feliz por él.—Sharin._

_-Minato es el hijo de Sasuke, y el lo ha estado entrenando desde que comenzó a caminar. Minato al igual que su padre, siempre pareció mostrar un talento nato, pero yo digo que su éxito proviene del esfuerzo, su amistad y rivalidad con tu hermano. Ambos son tan parecidos a sus padres, con la diferencia de que tienen grandes posibilidades de superarlos. El Sharingan de 3 aspas a la edad de 13 es algo remarcable, pero también es un instrumento difícil de llevar al principio, espero que haya tenido el tiempo suficiente para entrenar con él._

_-Yo también.—Comento Sharin de manera preocupada, ya que pareció recordar que Minato insistía en el hecho de que lo acababa de obtener el ese mismo dia._

_-No te alarmes Sharin, ninguno de los 3 esta solo, se tienen entre ellos. Si algo pasa, a Akari se le ocurrirá una manera de solucionarlo.-Kakashi._

_-Es cierto, pude darme cuenta, que es igual de inteligente que usted Kakashi-Sensei.—Sharin._

_-Lo es ¿verdad?, su admiración por ti, la lleva a superarse en muchos aspectos, además es muy innovadora. Constantemente esta trabajando en técnicas de su propia creación. Es por esa razón que Shizen Toruku, aprenderá algo de Hi no torio.—Kakashi._

_-¿Que es esto?, si no tuviera mi Sharingan, me seria imposible seguir el ritmo.—Minato._

_-¿Qué hacemos, no podemos salir de la fila, los Kunai son muy rápi… ¡auch!, ¡oye!—Senkō._

_-No te muevas entonces, apenas y puedo desviarlos para que no se impacten con nosotros.—Minato._

_-Es un hecho que no podemos movernos ni un centímetro de la fila sin resultar heridos, necesitamos alguna especie de barrera que nos ayude a salir de esta ráfaga de Kunai.—Akari._

_-Ninguno de nosotros es usuario de Doton, no creo la barrera sea una opción.—Minato._

_-En ese caso, nuestra única opción es disminuir la velocidad de esos Kunai.—Akari._

_-Ya veo, y el único de nosotros que puede hacerlo es Senkō.—Minato._

_-Si, de los 3 el es el único usuario de Fūton. El viento es uno de los principales factores que interviene en la velocidad y dirección de un proyectil cuando ya esta en el aire, si Senkō utilizara una técnica en esta posición lograría disminuir la velocidad de los Kunai, y el y yo seriamos capaces de ver y poder evadir los Kunai.—Akari._

_-Lo entiendo, pero que haremos una vez que hayamos disminuido la velocidad de su ataque. Si salimos de esta ráfaga, a Rikuto no le implicaría ningún esfuerzo cambiarla de dirección, y no se, tal vez aumentar su velocidad.—Minato._

_-¿A que te refieres con aumentar su velocidad?—Akari._

_-Tu no lo notas ya que no tienes el Sharingan, pero cada vez me esta constando mas trabajo desviar sus Kunai. Puede que mi Sharingan de 3 aspas sea lo mejor para leer los movimientos, pero lo acabo de obtener esta mañana, así que no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Aun así, puedo notar un aumento gradual de velocidad en los Kunai. Si no nos damos prisa, tal vez llegue un momento en el que ni siquiera yo pueda seguirles el ritmo.—Minato._

_-Maldición, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, así que ¿porque no atacamos con todo?—Senkō._

_-¿Qué es eso de atacar con todo, genio?—Minato._

_-Ya saben, lanzarle nuestras poderosas técnicas de Katon a ese remolino de serpientes.—Senkō. En ese momento Akari hiso una expresión de sorpresa, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo._

_-Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos la opción de defender y atacar al mismo tiempo.—Akari._

_-Lo siento, pero no veo de donde sacas eso.—Contesto Minato, quien tenia la mirada fruncida y concentrada al frente._

_-Si Minato no pudo ver esa opción es porque seguramente se le esta complicando cada vez mas desviar los Kunai. Tenemos que darnos prisa.—Pensó Akari antes de dar a conocer los detalles de su plan.—Escúchenme, Senkō ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu Fūton?, ¿crees que puedas generar una ventisca lo suficientemente fuerte hacia el vórtice de Rikuto?_

_-Bueno, tengo una técnica que me enseño Temari-Sama, pero no la he perfeccionado aun.—Senkō._

_-No importa, tendrás que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo esta vez. El punto es que la ventisca que genere Senkō sea lo suficientemente fuerte para disminuir la velocidad de esos Kunai, después aprovechando la técnica, tú Minato, harás un Gōkakyū no Jutsu que al mezclarse con la ventisca de Senkō aumentara el daño de la técnica, así es como defenderemos y atacaremos al mismo tiempo. ¿Creen poder hacerlo chicos?—Akari._

_-Humph, no puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido, pero siempre he dicho que tu eres mejor para estas cosas. Un Gōkakyū no Jutsu no es ningún problema.—Minato._

_-Si es uno de tus planes Akari-Chan, se que funcionara, así que no lo echaré a perder, puedes estar segura de ello.—Senkō._

_-Bien, ahora, Senkō, agáchate y trata de apuntar la ventisca sin golpear a Minato.—Akari._

_-Que bueno que tengo el Kushin, si no estaría haciendo un sin numero de sellos manuales.—Pensó el peliazul._

_-Yo saldré de la fila por la abertura que creara la técnica de Senkō y una vez afuera tratare de rematar con un ataque, Minato, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.—Akari._

_-Si, lo se.—Minato._

_-Ok, ahora Senkō.—Akari._

_-¡Kushin!, ¡Fūton Uzuheifu no Jutsu!(Elemento Viento: Jutsu Vórtice Horizontal de viento)—Un remolino que salía de la boca de Senkō comenzó a tomar forma, cerca de su origen era muy fino, pero cada vez que se alejaba de la boca de Senkō se hacia mas ancho por lo que Akari pudo salir de la fila sin ser lastimada, y Minato ya no tenia las manos ocupada desviando lo Kunai._

_-Vaya, vaya chicos, están haciendo algo después de todo. Disminuir la velocidad y alterar la dirección de mis Kunai ya es algo, pero no crean que es todo lo que tengo. Ese remolino no me hace nada, puedo aumentar mucho más la velocidad de mis Kunai.—Dijo la voz de Rikuto saliendo del vórtice de serpientes negras._

_-¡Senkō mantenlo así, esta perfecto!, ahora es mi turno.—Minato comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos manuales que llamaron la atención de Akari._

_-¡No espera Minato!, ¡eso es llevarlo demasiado lejos!—Akari._

_-¿De que hablas Akari?, esta es mi forma de decirles que los tomo en serio, y que por primera vez en mi vida me siento presionado hasta este punto, ¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!(Elemento Fuego Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)—De pronto una gran llamarada de fuego que salía de la boca de Minato se fusiono con el remolino de Senkō._

_-No puede ser, ¿puede llevar acabo una técnica de ese nivel?, con ese remolino, mi escudo de serpientes no podrá soportarlo.—Rikuto. La gran llamarada de fuego, siguiendo la dirección del remolino se impacto con el vórtice de Rikuto, generando una gran explosión que levanto una nube de tierra y humo._

_-No creo que sea necesario rematar con un ataque.—Akari._

_Desde lejos, Sharin estaba sorprendida por el ataque, y la gran explosión que había provocado, al igual que varios Genin y otros Shinobis de alto rango._

_-Ese fue un buen ataque Senkō, fue como un Ryūkafū(Dragon de fuego y viento).—Minato._

_-Eso suena bien Minato, me gustaría volver a hacerlo.—Senkō._

_-Ja, ahora le ponen nombre a sus técnicas sincronizadas.—Akari._

_-Que bien, porque tal vez tengan otra portunidad de usarla.—Rikuto. El trió de fuego se impresiono al escuchar la voz despreocupada de Rikuto, que provenía de la nube de humo._

_-¿Cómo pudo soportar el Ryūkafū de Senkō y Minato?, ese vórtice de serpientes no pudo haberlo protegido de un daño considerable.—Akari. Cuando voltearon a ver a esa dirección, una sombra gigante podía percibirse, una vez que se había disipado la nube de escombros, se pudo ver claramente un Hombre de madera con las palmas abiertas, esa zona de las palmas tenia rastros de quemadura y daño, por lo que se pudo deducir que esa estatua de madera había recibido el impacto del Ryūkafū._

_-Mokuton: Mokujinko no Jutsu(Elemento Madera: Hombre pequeño de Madera), no olviden que se están enfrentando a 2 oponentes, y que al igual que ustedes, podemos trabajar en equipo.—Yoshiro._


	42. Cap 40:La Fuerza de Hatake Akari

_**La Fuerza de Hatake Akari**_

_¿Detuvo el Ryūkafū con esa cosa?—Senkō._

_-¿No lo ves?, es obvio Senkō.—Minato._

_-¿Qué hacemos?—Senkō._

_-¿Puedes usar el Yōkai?—Minato_

_-No mientras estén escondidos detrás de esa estatua de madera.—Senkō._

_-Malditos. Ellos saben perfectamente el alcance de tus poderes y los míos. No tienen pensado dejarse ver fácilmente. Y con esa barrera protegiéndolos, no lograremos que salgan de ahí, aunque….—Minato._

_-¿Aunque que?—Senkō. Minato ignoro la pregunta de Senkō, y comenzó a hablar fuerte, para que Yoshiro y Rikuto del otro lado de la barrera, lo escucharan._

_-Es una defensa impresionante, sin embargo…. una defensa no deja de ser una defensa. Como piensan ganar esta pelea ocultándose como cobardes detrás de su escudo ¿eh?—Minato._

_-Je, estábamos seguros de que dirías eso, pero ustedes no son los únicos que pueden atacar y defender al mismo tiempo.—Yoshiro. En ese momento una gran cantidad de serpientes negras salieron alrededor de la estatua y se dirigieron hacia Senkō y Minato._

_-¿Esas son…?—Senkō._

_-¿Rápido Senkō, esquívalas?—Minato. Pronto, las serpientes se deslizaron por el suelo y tomaron impulso para morder a Senkō y Minato. Ambos las evadían matándolas o esquivándolas._

_-Ya veo, no tienen caso que Senkō intente usar su Yōkai en ellas. Son demasiadas, además sus ojos son muy pequeños y se mueven muy rápido. Pero si seguimos matándolas y cortándolas de este modo, no tendremos mayor problema, aunque no podamos usar nuestras habilidades.—Pensó Minato.—¡ Senkō, sigue así¡-_

_-Pero son demasiadas, parece que no se acaban.—Senkō._

_-No te preocupes Senkō. Esta es una de las técnicas que usaba Orochimaru, el Sannin que entreno a mi padre y a la madre de Rikuto. Por lo tanto se como funciona. Rikuto crea a estas serpientes por medio de su chakra, si sigue usando esta cantidad contra nosotros, no tardara en quedarse sin chakra y nosotros tendremos la ventaja.—Minato._

_-Jaja, tienes razón, por un momento olvide que tu padre también fue alumno de Orochimaru. Puedo decir que ese Sannin no le enseño mucho a mi madre, esta técnica es una de las pocas cosas que aprendió de él, pero como sabes…. el aprender una técnica, no esta en solo saber usarla, si no adaptarla a tu modo de pelea y a la debilidad de tu oponente. Si crees que mis serpientes solo pueden morder, jaja estas muy equivocado.—Rikuto. En ese momento 3 serpientes que estaban listas para morder a Senkō y a Minato, escupieron 3 Kunai con papeles bomba._

_-¿Pero que…?—Minato. Rápidamente se escucho una gran explosión. Desde lejos Akari y Sharin estaban sorprendidas y preocupadas, la explosión fue muy cerca del pelinegro y el peliazul._

_-¡Senkō, Minato!—Gritó Sharin._

_-No crees que te pasaste un poco Rikuto.—Yoshiro._

_-No, la verdad no. Uno de ellos es el hijo del Hokage, y el otro el hijo de Uchiha Sasuke. Debieron encontrar una manera de sobrevivir a 3 simples papeles bomba. Tu y Sharin son unos exagerados.—Respondido Rikuto, quien estaba sentado al lado de Yoshiro detrás del Mokujinko(Hombre pequeño de madera)._

_Dela nube que se había formado, se empezó a ver la silueta de 2 chicos. Se trataba de Senkō, que estaba enfrente de Minato. Tenía una de sus manos cerca de su boca, y estaba suspirando continuamente como señal de cansancio, también tenia algunas quemaduras en su rostro y ropa. Al parecer había llevado a cabo una técnica para disminuir el impacto de la explosión._

_-¿Senkō, tu….?—Minato._

_-Vaya, vaya, pero es cierta tu cara de sorpresa. ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta en mi técnica anterior, Uchiha Minato?—Rikuto._

_-Maldito.—Minato._

_-Mis serpientes son capaces de escupir cualquier instrumento ninja que se te ocurra. Pensé que tus habilidades para leer los movimientos lo verían todo. Eso era lo que utilicé en mi Sen'eijashu Sen Kunai, pero supongo que estabas tan ocupado esquivándolos y desviándolos que no te diste cuenta de su origen, dime Minato, ¿estas seguro que ese es el Sharingan de 3 aspas?—Rikuto._

_-¿En serio no te diste cuenta Minato?—Pregunto Senkō, en un tono cansado._

_-Discúlpame Senkō, tuviste que arriesgarte para evadir el ataque. En cambio yo te dije que todo estaría bien si seguíamos peleando como lo hacíamos, en verdad yo….—Minato._

_-Jajaja, no te preocupes Minato, en realidad fue pura suerte que yo anticipara ese ataque. Tú estabas muy ocupado protegiéndonos a Akari-Chan y a mí, durante ese tiempo estuve pensando de donde salían los Kunai, y finalmente llegue a esa conclusión.—Senkō._

_-Pero estas herido Senkō.—Minato._

_-Esto no es nada, el Kushin me permite hacer ataques sin usar sellos de manos, y me cura más rápido que alguien en el modo Sennin. Disperse la explosión con mi Uzuheifu no Jutsu, así que las heridas que tengo no son graves.—En ese momento las quemaduras de Senkō se curaron al instante._

_-Humph, ya veo.—Minato_

_-De todas maneras, ¿Qué haremos ahora?—Senkō._

_-Si sigue atacando así, acabara con nosotros sin haber movido un solo dedo. Tenemos que acabar con esa barrera, y una vez que salgan, comenzar a atacarlos.—Senkō._

_-¿Pero como?, esa barrera detuvo nuestro Ryūkafū.—Senkō._

_-Ves el área de las palmas.—Minato._

_-Si.—Senkō._

_-Esa zona recibió el daño, y por su apariencia, no parece que vaya a soportar mucho. Yo requiero de tiempo para realizar el Ryūka no Jutsu, durante el tiempo que me tome hacer los sellos, trata de debilitar aun mas la estatua con una serie de Gōkakyū no Jutsu, después te daré la señal para que hagas el Uzuheifu, y finalmente quebraremos esa cosa con nuestro Ryūkafū mas poderoso. ¿Crees que aun tengas chakra suficiente para hacerlo?—Minato._

_-Si. No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo.—Senkō._

_-Bien, ¡hagámoslo!—Minato. Rápidamente, Senkō volvió a colocar su mano en la boca y comenzó a disparar una serie de 3 Gōkakyū._

_-Increíble, el Kushin te permite realizar cualquier técnica sin usar sellos de manos, pero al menos toma un poco de tiempo recuperar chakra para usar la otra técnica, sin embargo Senkō es capaz de hacerlo repetidamente sin ningún problema, sin duda, su Kushin es mejor que el mio.—Sharin._

_-Ya veo, creo que ya había escuchado antes que el Kitsugan también cuenta con esa peculiaridad. Dependiendo de muchos factores del usuario, se puede ser mejor en una habilidad que en otra. Aunque en ese momento, no me quede mucho tiempo para entender como funciona el Kushin, ahora siento un poco de curiosidad.—Kakashi._

_-Sera un placer explicárselo Kakashi-Sensei. En general, el Kushin es una técnica que le permite al usuario desviar su flujo de chakra de los canales a las células. Y de esa técnica se derivan 2 habilidades. Una es el Hīringu Kushin(Kushin de curación), el cual se utiliza para curar cualquier tipo de herida, incluso una interna, su poder de regeneración es incluso superior al Senjutsu. La segunda es el Kōgeki Kushin(Kushin de ataque), el cual se utiliza para realizar una gran variedad de técnicas sin utilizar sellos de manos, no importa que técnica sea, puede tener desde 60 sellos o tan solo uno, el Kōgeki Kushin los realiza al instante, pero, no todo el tiempo es así._

_-¿A que te refieres?—Kakashi._

_-El Kōgeki Kushin es como una memoria, lo que hace es memorizar el estado del chakra cuando se realiza la técnica. Los sellos manuales son para moldear y determinar la cantidad exacta de chakra que se utilizara para la técnica ¿no?. Los Shinobis con mucha experiencia pueden incluso disminuir la cantidad de sellos que se utilizaran, ya que de alguna manera recuerdan como se encuentra su chakra durante el uso de dicha técnica, sin embargo es incluso imposible para estos Shinobis recordar el estado de su chakra en todas las técnicas. Con el Kōgeki Kushin, una sola vez es necesario realizar los sellos, para que recuerde el estado del chakra de todas las técnicas que se deseen utilizar. Sin embargo, después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo, esta memoria se reinicia._

_-¿En verdad?—Kakashi._

_-Si. En mi caso, la memoria del Kōgeki Kushin se reinicia cada 3 horas.—Sharin._

_-Ya veo. Me imagino que la duración de Senkō es aun mayor.—Kakashi._

_-De hecho no. Su Kōgeki Kushin tienen la misma duración que el mío, pero, el puede decidir cuando reiniciarlo. Antes de irme de la aldea. Recuerdo que mi hermano, solo podía usar ese truco una vez. Seguramente ya no esta tan limitado._

_-Ya veo. Así que el pequeño Senkō tuvo que realizar los sellos antes del encuentro.—Kakashi._

_-Si. Probablemente lo hiso mientras estaba en el baño, o antes de venir al entrenamiento.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa._

_-Esto demuestra, que toda técnica conlleva un riesgo.—Kakashi._

_Minato toco el hombro de Senkō, como señal de que estaba listo. Cuando parecía que lanzaría otro Gōkakyū, un gran remolino de viento salió de la boca de Senkō, y rápidamente el Ryūka no Jutsu de Minato se unió a él._

_-¡Que rápido!—Rikuto. De nuevo, una gran explosión se volvió a escuchar. Todos estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad con la que se había llevado a cabo el Ryūkafū. Mientras Senkō disparaba esa serie de Gōkakyū, detrás de él Minato preparaba los sellos del Ryūka no Jutsu, por esa razón, Rikuto y Yoshiro no parecían estar preparados contra el Ryūkafū._

_-Esta vez lo logramos.—Dijo Senkō quien se encontraba respirando por la boca continuamente en señal de cansancio. Pero una vez que se disipo el humo, el Mokujinko que protegía a Yoshiro y a Rikuto seguía ahí. Minato y Senkō mostraron un rostro de incredulidad e incluso desesperación._

_-Como es posible que haya resistido el impacto de 3 Gōkakyū y 2 Ryūkafū.—Dijo Minato, quien también se encontraba muy cansado_

_-Bien, les dimos su oportunidad y la manejaron como mejor pudieron. Espero que hayan aprendido algo, pero ya es hora de terminar con este entrenamiento.—Después de sus palabras, el Mokujinko , levanto una de sus palmas, y de ellas salieron 2 ramas gruesas que se dirigían rápidamente al par de Genin._

_-¡Rápido Senkō, intentemos evadirlo!—Minato._

_-Ya lo se.—Senkō._

_-Es inútil, ya están muy cansados.—Yoshiro._

_-Demonios. Ni siquiera con mi Sharingan podre evadirlo—Minato._

_-¡Raikiri!—Akari. De la nada, Akari corto las 2 ramas con su Raikiri, inutilizando el ataque de Yoshiro._

_-A… Akari.—Minato._

_-Akari-Chan.—Senkō._

_-¿Qué te pasa Minato?, ¿acaso olvidaste que podías usar el Chidori?, o tal vez has desperdiciado chakra de la manera mas estúpida, que no puedes hacerlo.—Akari._

_-Espera un momento…. Si te hubieras unido a nosotros durante el ataque no estaría tan débil de cha….—Akari interrumpió a Minato._

_-¿Eres idiota o que?, nosotros somos 3, y ellos son 2, tenemos una ventaja numérica. Sin embargo, esa ventaja se pierde cuando estamos juntos, yo me separe de ustedes 2 con el fin de rodear al Mokujinko, pero solo se concentran en atacar de una manera violenta. ¿Por qué creen que Yoshiro y Rikuto están reunidos detrás del Mokijinko?. Ellos están aquí para hacernos trabajar como equipo. Están creando las situaciones, para que las enfrentemos como un equipo debe hacerlo.—Akari._

_-Humph. En verdad odio cuando nos regañas de esa manera, pero lo odio aun mas cuando tienes la razón.—Minato._

_-¿A si?, pues lo que yo odio mas, es cuando ustedes par de imprudentes, se olvidan de mi.—Akari._

_-Akari-Chan, yo no me olvide de ti.—Respondió Senkō, quien se estaba acercando para abrazar a la peli plata, cuando esta lo mando lejos con una patada._

_-Es mejor que descansen ustedes 2. Lo único que les voy a pedir, es que me cuiden las espaldas.—Akari._

_-Estas segura que puedes sola.—Minato._

_-Je, de verdad que ustedes son demasiados arrogantes. Es cierto que yo no poseo increíbles Kekkei Genkai como el Kitsugan o el Sharingan. Pero mi padre tampoco los tuvo, y sin embargo ha sido el mas joven en convertirse en Genin, Chūnin y Jōnin, se gano el reconocimiento de todo el mundo Shinobi como un guerrero optimo, y no quiero sonar muy presumida en esto ultimo, pero tal vez Sakura-Sama, Sasuke-Sama y Naruto-Sama no hubieran sido tan grandes, de no ser por la tutela de mi padre. Yo se que esto no quiere decir que vaya a ser igual conmigo pero…. se que tengo esa determinación en mi sangre, y me he esforzado bastante por estar a la altura de los hijos de Uzumaki Naruto, y Uchiha Sasuke, y he esperado momentos como estos para demostrarlo.—Akari._

_-Akari-Chan.—Senkō._

_-Humph, así que estas a la par con nosotros, no lo creo.—Comento Minato con una sonrisa._

_-¿Que dijiste?—Akari._

_-El tiene razón Akari-Chan, tu no estas a la par con nosotros, tal vez tu, estés mas arriba.—Senkō._

_-Tampoco dejes que el amor corrompa tus palabras Senkō. Yo digo, que un poco, solo un poco…. mas arriba.—Minato._

_-Pero que…. ¡maldito!…. Y tu deja de ser tan creído.—Dijo Senkō sonrojado, mientras discutía con Minato._

_-Gracias, muchachos.—Pensó Akari, antes de dar un paso al frente para iniciar el encuentro._

_-Buena suerte Akari-Chan, tu puedes.—Senkō._

_-Humph.—Minato._

_-Pongan atención, yo seré quien romperá el Mokujinko.—Akari._

_-¿Romperás?, y yo que tenia la esperanza de que fueras mas prudente que esos 2. Te recomendamos que no pierdas tu energía tratando de romper el Mokujinko de Yoshiro._

_-Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme. Tan solo el nivel superior de esa técnica que es el Mokujin(Hombre de madera), es capaz de detener una Bijūdama, ¿no es así? Después de todo, eso es lo que hace al Mokuton tan poderoso, lo suficiente como para someter al más poderoso de los Bijū, pero si entiendes como funciona, no es tan difícil encontrar su punto débil. El Mokuton es capaz de dispersar grandes cantidades de chakra atreves del suelo, es como si lo absorbiera, pero en vez de retener esa cantidad de energía, simplemente la libera de su portador, debilitando la técnica o al usuario. Y entre mas chakra de forma desproporcionada utilice el enemigo, mas fácil es para el Mokuton dispersarla, aunque por supuesto, siempre va depender de la habilidad del usuario.—Akari._

_-Vaya, vaya, Yoshiro, esta chica sabe el secreto de tu Kekkei Genkai.—Rikuto._

_-Definitivamente, Hatake Akari es la mas inteligente del trió de fuego.—Yoshiro._

_-Es genial, la manera en la que analizo el Mokuton, ni siquiera yo comprendía del todo como funcionaba.—Sharin._

_-Te sorprenderás aun mas de lo que Akari esta apunto de hacer.—Kakashi._

_-Bien, dicho eso, tan solo necesito usar un elemento que casualmente se me da muy bien, ¡Raiton: Hahenrai!(Elemento rayo: Relámpago astillador)—Akari levanto la mano separando sus dedos y doblándolos como si fueran garras, de cada uno de los extremos de los dedos, un fino rayo quebrado salió disparado en dirección al Mukujinko, sin embargo, el ataque no parecía afectar demasiado a este, finalmente Akari bajo la mano en señal de que había finalizado el Haihenrai, pero el Mokujinko parecía seguir intacto._

_-¿Qué paso?, ¿eso fue todo?—Rikuto._

_-¿Que pretende esta niña?—Yoshiro._

_-No he terminado.—Akari sacó un Kunai de su bolsa de herramientas y se corto el dedo, después comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos rápidamente.—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_


	43. Cap 41:El Kuchiyose secreto de Akari

_**El Kuchiyose secreto de Akari**_

_-Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme. Tan solo el nivel superior de esa técnica que es el Mokujin(Hombre de madera), es capaz de detener una Bijūdama, ¿no es así? Después de todo, eso es lo que hace al Mokuton tan poderoso, lo suficiente como para someter al más poderoso de los Bijū, pero si entiendes como funciona, no es tan difícil encontrar su punto débil. El Mokuton es capaz de dispersar grandes cantidades de chakra atreves del suelo, es como si lo absorbiera, pero en vez de retener esa cantidad de energía, simplemente la libera de su portador, debilitando la técnica o al usuario. Y entre mas chakra de forma desproporcionada utilice el enemigo, mas fácil es para el Mokuton dispersarla, aunque por supuesto, siempre va depender de la habilidad del usuario.—Akari._

_-Vaya, vaya, Yoshiro, esta chica sabe el secreto de tu Kekkei Genkai.—Rikuto._

_-Definitivamente, Hatake Akari es la mas inteligente del trió de fuego.—Yoshiro._

_-Es genial, la manera en la que analizo el Mokuton, ni siquiera yo comprendía del todo como funcionaba.—Sharin._

_-Te sorprenderás aun mas de lo que Akari esta apunto de hacer.—Kakashi._

_-Bien, dicho eso, tan solo necesito usar un elemento que casualmente se me da muy bien, ¡Raiton: Hahenrai!(Elemento rayo: Relámpago astillador)—Akari levanto la mano separando sus dedos y doblándolos como si fueran garras, de cada uno de los extremos de los dedos, un fino rayo quebrado salió disparado en dirección al Mukujinko, sin embargo, el ataque no parecía afectar demasiado a este, finalmente Akari bajo la mano en señal de que había finalizado el Haihenrai, pero el Mokujinko parecía seguir intacto._

_-¿Qué paso?, ¿eso fue todo?—Rikuto._

_-¿Que pretende esta niña?—Yoshiro._

_-No he terminado.—Akari sacó un Kunai de su bolsa de herramientas y se corto el dedo, después comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos rápidamente.—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

_-¿Kuchiyose?, ¿en verdad esta niña puede hacer un Kuchiyose?—Rikuto._

_-Si. Pude leer en su ficha de información, que es la única Genin de su generación que posee un contrato de invocacion.—Yoshiro._

_-¿De verdad?—Rikuto._

_-Si, pero…. nadie la ha visto, ni siquiera sus propios maestros de la Academia.—Yoshiro._

_-Entonces, ¿como supieron que tenia una invocación?—Rikuto._

_-Kakashi-Senpai, el fue el que confirmo que su hija Hatake Akari, poseía un Kuchiyose. Y con un Jōnin como el corroborando ese hecho, se incluyo en su ficha de Shinobi sin ninguna objeción.—Yoshiro._

_-No me digas, un Kuchiyose que solo ha visto Hatake Kakashi y su hija. Con esto, al menos siento, que no estuve perdiendo mi tiempo después de todo.—Rikuto._

_Una nube de humo cubrió a Akari, nadie podía ver con claridad que fue lo que la peli plata invocó, pero era claro que todos mostraban gran curiosidad._

_-Por fin veremos la invocación de Akari-Chan.—Pensó Senkō, con una expresión de emoción._

_-La invocación de Akari. De alguna manera no podía creerlo hasta que lo viera, pero ahora no me queda duda, Akari también posee habilidades de alto rango.—Minato._

_Poco a poco la nube se fue disipando, hasta que se podía ver la silueta de Akari, pero no parecía verse algo alrededor. A lo lejos, Sharin también observaba emocionada, al igual que Kakashi, que mientras leía su libro desviaba la mirada para ver a su hija. En unos pocos segundos la nube se había esfumado por completo, pero no parecía verse algo a parte de la peliplata. Hasta que Senkō noto algo._

_-Oye Akari-Chan…. tienes algo en el hombro, creo que es una lagartija, pero que raro, jamás había visto una lagartija blanca.—Senkō._

_-¿A quien llamas lagartija mocoso?—Le contesto el reptil blanco con manchas naranjas que se encontraba posado en el hombro de Akari. Era pequeño, lo suficiente para quedar a la medida en el hombro de Akari._

_-Pero que…. la lagartija esta hablando.—Senkō._

_-¡Arghh, ya te dije que no soy una lagartija, ¡¿acaso has visto una lagartija blanca en tu vida?! —_

_-Creo que hubiera sido mejor mencionar el hecho de que puedes hablar, Ryōyōshiro—Akari._

_-Jeje, usted cree Akari-Sama.—Ryōyōshiro._

_-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que cuando tenía 4 años, vi una lagartija blanca.—Senkō._

_-¡Arghh, y sigues con eso maldito mocoso! Justo como lo sugirió Akari-Sama, eres tan tonto que debí mencionar que puedo hablar, ahora pregúntate a ti mismo si cuando tenias cerebro viste a una lagartija hablar.—Ryōyōshiro._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste lagartija apestosa?!, ¡¿acaso me dijiste tonto?!—Senkō._

_-A diferencia tuya yo me aseguro de pensar antes de hablar, ¡y si!, ¡creo que antes de decirte tonto, pensé que eras tonto!—Ryōyōshiro._

_-¡Maldito reptil, voy a acabar contigo!—Senkō._

_-Chicos ya basta, nos están viendo todos.—Dijo Akari de una manera seria, pero Ryōyōshiro y Senkō no la escucharon._

_-Para tu información soy un Anfibio.—Ryōyōshiro._

_-¿Y cual es la maldita diferencia lagartija habladora?—Senkō._

_-Ja, perdería el tiempo diciéndolo ya que seguramente lo olvidarías al instante, Niño Gato.—Ryōyōshiro._

_-¡¿Queeeeeeee?!, ¡¿Por qué me llamaste niño gato?!—Senkō._

_-No es obvio, por tus ojos. Solo que yo si aclare la diferencia, por tener ojos de gato, no significa que seas gato, por eso eres un niño gato. Según tu por parecer lagartija ¡que no es el caso!, deduces que soy un reptil cuando en realidad soy un Anfibio.—Ryōyōshiro._

_-¡No tengo ojos de gato, estos son ojos de zorro!—Grito Senkō de manera desesperada, que se escuchó en todo el lugar._

_-¡Que bien!, ahora sabe como se siente.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa._

_-Al parecer el pequeño Senkō y el pequeño Ryōyōshiro se llevan muy bien.—Kakashi._

_-Aaaay, discúlpame, pero al igual que tu ¡no encuentro la diferencia!—Ryōyōshiro._

_-Tu malditooo….—Senkō._

_-Más vale que los 2 se callen de una buena vez. Sharin-San, mi padre, todos están viendo y ustedes solo están avergonzándome. Es mejor que escuchen con atención esto pequeñas sabandijas, cuando alguien me avergüenza solo lo perdono una vez, entendieron….—Akari._

_-Si, lo entendemos jejeje….—Contestaron Ryōyōshiro y Senkō con una sonrisa nerviosa y una expresión de miedo._

_-¡Y no se rían!—Akari._

_-Siii, lo sentimos. Por favor perdónanos—Nuevamente contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo, mientras Ryōyōshiro se escondía en el hombro de Senkō._

_-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Ryōyōshiro?, regresa a mi hombro.—Dijo Akari, con la misma cara que tenia tan asustado al peliazul y a Ryōyōshiro._

_-Creo que es mejor esperar a que se calme un poco Akari-Sama, no es bueno que pelee tan altera….—Ryōyōshiro._

_-¡Ahoraa!—Akari._

_-Si, si claro ya voy. Deséame suerte niño zorro—Ryōyōshiro._

_-Suerte, pequeño anfibio blanco.—Senkō._

_Finalmente Ryōyōshiro regreso al hombro de Akari, y ella regreso al campo de batalla. Donde todos observaban con una cara de incredulidad. Ya que no entendían que acababa de pasar._

_-¿Esa cosa es un Kuchiyose?, ¿Qué se supone que harás con una invocación de ese nivel? A este paso terminara convirtiéndose en comida para mis serpientes.—Rikuto._

_- Ryōyōshiro es un tipo de invocación, que muy pocas veces se ha visto. No tengo la intención de que me asista en batalla. El esta aquí para pelear conmigo.—Akari._

_-¿Acaso te dirá como tienes que pelear?, por qué estando en tu hombro, no veo que otra cosa pueda hacer.—Dijo Rikuto en un tono burlón._

_-Ese maldito de Rikuto. Me las pagara por burlarse de Akari-Chan.—Senkō._

_-Humph, será demasiado tarde entonces…. porque creo que Akari-Chan lo hará pagar ahora.—Minato._

_-Durante el escándalo inmaduro en el que participo mi compañero y Ryōyōshiro, no puede presentar de manera apropiada mi invocación, por eso lo hare ahora, espero que de esta manera comprendas de que se trata mi estrategia. El es mi Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Ryōyōshiro, Kasai Sanshōo(Ryōyōshiro, la salamandra de fuego).—Akari._

_-Entonces, ¿esa cosa escupe fuego o algo así?¿ Acaso tú Katon no es lo suficientemente fuerte y crees que con la ayuda de tu salamandra de fuego romperás el Mokujinko?, no me hagas reír.—Rikuto._

_-Sabia que no lo entenderías Rikuto-Senpai. No te equivocas en que Ryōyōshiro es capaz de usar Katon, pero el posee una habilidad muy superior a esa. Y esa habilidad será capaz de romper en pedazos el Mokujinko. Y aquí voy….—Akari extendió su mano izquierda, y Ryōyōshiro quien estaba en su hombro izquierdo bajo por el brazo y se coloco en su mano.—Henge (Transformación)._

_A lo lejos, Konohamaru también sonreía. Rikuto y Yoshiro, al igual que los demás espectadores se encontraba realmente sorprendidos, incluso Sharin. Una pequeña nube se formo en la mano de Akari, para revelar lo que parecía ser una mascara de metal blanco, con orificios para respirar, y unas figuras en forma de llamas que parecían estar pintadas en la máscara._

_-¿Tranformacion?, ¿es verdad fue capaz de realizar una transformación es su Kuchiyose?—Yoshiro._

_Una vez que la extraña mascara estaba en su mano izquierda, la acerco a su rostro, después con la mano derecha, bajo la máscara de ninja que tenia, y se puso la extraña mascara blanca en la zona de la boca. Todo lo hizo de tal manera para no revelar su rostro completo. La mascara solo cubría la zona de la boca y la nariz, y con unos listones naranjas en sus bordes, la amarro a su cabeza. Una vez que su había puesto la máscara comenzó a hablar._

_-Henge: Amaterasu Kamen(La Mascara de Amaterasu).—Dijo Akari, con una voz en un tono modificado._

_-Ya veo, con que ese es el verdadero poder de Ryōyōshiro.—Pensó MInato, mientras observaba con detenimiento la batalla._

_-Que hará, ahora que se ha puesto esa máscara.—Pensó Yoshiro. De pronto, Akari comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos de manera muy lenta.—Si no me equivoco, ese es una serie de sellos que conducen al Gōkakyū no Jutsu, pero….—Pensó Yoshiro._

_-Alejémonos un poco Sharin, en este lugar tal vez no estemos muy seguros.—Kakashi._

_-Kakashi-Sensei.—Sharin lo miro curiosidad, pero después siguió el consejo del Jōnin. Los 2 se alejaron unos metros de donde estaban, pero aun así podían ver lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-Otra vez esa técnica. ¡Ya nos quedo claro por que les dicen Hi no San, no necesitas hacer una técnica de ese nivel para….—Yoshiro interrumpió a Rikuto._

_-¡Rápido Rikuto aléjate del Mokujinko!—Yoshiro._

_-¿Qué?—Rikuto._

_-Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu.—En ese momento, de los orificios de la mascara, una llamas comenzaron a salir formando una pequeña esfera de fuego, y unos segundos después, la pequeña esfera salió disparada a una increíble velocidad impactándose con el Mokujinko y causando una explosión de tal magnitud, que resonó por todo el lugar. Una vez que todos los que se cubrieron por la explosión volvieron a salir. Una lluvia de astillas y trozos de madera comenzó a caer._

_-Como dije, he destrozado el Mokujinko.—Akari._

_-¡Increíble, Akari-chan!—Senkō._

_-Senkō es muy distraído para darse cuenta que Akari destrozo el Mokujinko con un Gōkakyū no Jutsu…. No, definitivamente esto fue diferente, aun con el Sharingan, solo pude distinguir una pequeña bola de fuego, pero una vez que desapareció al instante sucedió la explosión. ¿Acaso no pude verla?, ¿Acaso ese es el poder de su máscara, Amaterasu Kamen?—Pensó Minato, con su rostro fruncido._

_-¿Imposible, eso de hace un momento fue un Gōkakyū?—Sharin._

_-Si, y no. Akari moldeo su chakra para realizar un Gōkakyū no Jutsu, pero lo que salió disparado, fue algo aun mas potente. Lo suficiente como para destrozar por completo el Mokujinko de Yoshiro, y crear esta gran onda de fuerza. Incluso los ANBU han venido para cerciorarse de que no ha pasado algo grave. Seguramente en toda la Aldea se escucho la explosión.—Justo como había dicho Kakashi, en los alrededores, un escuadrón ANBU había aparecido._

_-Kakashi-Senpai, ¿que fue lo que paso?—ANBU enmascarado._

_-Ah, eres tú Tenzō, fue una explosión. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Yoshiro esta bien.—Kakashi._

_-Quien presiono de esta manera a Yoshiro.—Tenzō._

_-Fue Akari, aunque la batalla no ha terminado. No creo que este muy ocupado en estos momentos. Yo te recomiendo que te quedes un rato más. Por que esa nube de astillas, es lo que queda del Mokujinko de Yoshiro.—Kakashi._

_-¿Qué?—Tenzō._


	44. Cap 42:El Aliento de la Diosa del Sol

**El Aliento de la Diosa del Sol**

_-Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu.—En ese momento, de los orificios de la mascara, una llamas comenzaron a salir formando una pequeña esfera de fuego, y unos segundos después, la pequeña esfera salió disparada a una increíble velocidad impactándose con el Mokujinko y causando una explosión de tal magnitud, que resonó por todo el lugar. Una vez que todos los que se cubrieron por la explosión volvieron a salir. Una lluvia de astillas y trozos de madera comenzó a caer._

_-Como dije, he destrozado el Mokujinko.—Akari._

_-¡Increíble, Akari-chan!—Senkō._

_-Senkō es muy distraído para darse cuenta que Akari destrozo el Mokujinko con un Gōkakyū no Jutsu…. No, definitivamente esto fue diferente, aun con el Sharingan, solo pude distinguir una pequeña bola de fuego, pero una vez que desapareció al instante sucedió la explosión. ¿Acaso no pude verla?, ¿Acaso ese es el poder de su máscara, Amaterasu Kamen?—Pensó Minato, con su rostro fruncido._

_-¿Imposible, eso de hace un momento fue un Gōkakyū?—Sharin._

_-Si, y no. Akari moldeo su chakra para realizar un Gōkakyū no Jutsu, pero lo que salió disparado, fue algo aun mas potente. Lo suficiente como para destrozar por completo el Mokujinko de Yoshiro, y crear esta gran onda de fuerza. Incluso los ANBU han venido para cerciorarse de que no ha pasado algo grave. Seguramente en toda la Aldea se escucho la explosión.—Justo como había dicho Kakashi, en los alrededores, un escuadrón ANBU había aparecido._

_-Kakashi-Senpai, ¿que fue lo que paso?—ANBU enmascarado._

_-Ah, eres tú Tenzō, fue una explosión. Pero no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control, además estoy seguro de que Yoshiro esta bien.—Kakashi._

_-¿Quien presiono de esta manera a Yoshiro?—Tenzō._

_-Fue Akari, aunque la batalla no ha terminado. No creo que estés muy ocupado en estos momentos. Yo te recomendaría que te quedes un rato más, por que esa nube de astillas, es lo que queda del Mokujinko de Yoshiro.—Kakashi._

_-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir, que la hija de Kakashi-Senpai, fue capaz de romper la defensa que hasta ahora era impenetrable. Hay muy pocos ataque que podrían hacerle esto al Mokujinko, pero todos están muy encima por el nivel de un Genin, ¿que fue lo que hizo la joven Akari para lograr esto?—Pensó Tenzō._

_En el campo de Batalla, los restos del Mokujinko seguían cayendo, mientras Senkō se mostraba maravillado por lo que acababa de pasar, y apoyaba a Akari desde lejos._

_-¡Muy bien Akari-Chan, sabíamos que lo harías! ¡Al parecer esa lagartija blanca si funcionaba para algo!—Senkō._

_-Ese maldito niño, una vez que acabe la pelea le dare su merecido….—Ryōyōshiro.__**(Al igual que con el Rey Mono Enma el Kuchiyose de Sarutobi Hiruzen, Ryōyōshiro puede**__**hablar mientras se encuentra transformado)**__ De pronto Akari comenzó a toser en señal de cansancio y estrés.—¡Akari-Sama, ¡¿se encuentra bien?!—Pregunto de una manera muy preocupada Ryōyōshiro._

_-Estoy bien Ryōyōshiro, solo me desconcentre por un momento.—Akari._

_-Fue por el tonto del niño gato ¿no es así?, a mi también me pondrían nervioso sus gritos infantiles, en este momento lo….—Ryōyōshiro fue interrumpido por Akari._

_-No Ryōyōshiro, no le digas a nadie de esto y menos a Senkō. No quiero que se preocupen, he entrenado lo suficiente así que puedo manejar esto.—Akari._

_-Akari-Sama.—Ryōyōshiro._

_-Prepárate Ryōyōshiro, seria demasiado bueno que hubiera acabado con esos 2 de un solo golpe.—Akari._

_Una vez que los restos del Mokujinko habían terminado de caer, y la nube de escombros se esfumo completamente, se veía a unos metros de distancia una pared esférica de Madera muy dañada, que unos segundos después se derrumbo revelando en su interior una esfera de serpientes negras, después de eso las serpientes también comenzaron a esfumarse, revelando a Yoshiro y Rikuto arrodillados, y con las manos juntas en señal de concentración._

_-Vaya, vaya, yo diría que esta niña quería matarnos. Si no hubiera sido por Yoshiro, tal vez me encontraría muy dañado y enojado. Aunque no creo que lo estaría tanto como él, ¿quien diría que una Genin seria la primera en traspasar tu Mokujinko? Yoshiro, ¿no te sientes avergonzado?—Rikuto._

_-Linda forma de agradecerme que te salve Rikuto, pero yo no soy como tu, este tipo de cosas no me afectan en lo mas mínimo. Todo pasa por una razón, y si Akari-San rompió mi Mokujinko, no fue porque yo haya sido débil, si no porque ella es muy fuerte, después de todo es la hija de Hatake Kakashi. Además, no venció mi Mokujinko con cualquier técnica, ella transformó a su Kuchiyose y ataco con ese extraño artefacto, que además tiene un nombre muy llamativo.—Yoshiro._

_-Lo se, lo se y me disculpo, tu sabes como me gusta intentar perturbar a la gente tranquila. Yo si siento mi orgullo un poco golpeado, pero gracias a tus palabras ya no me siento tan mal como antes. Es cierto, esta niña es muy ruda, pero me parece que es demasiado poder para un simple Genin, ¿que hubiera pasado si no me advertías del ataque?—Rikuto._

_-Hubieras usado tu sustitución, por favor, no seas tan dramático.—Yoshiro_

_-¡Oye!, trataba de hacer sentir a Akari-Chan un poco culpable.—Rikuto._

_-No creo que lo hubieras logrado. Porque aunque no lo creas, Akari-San tomo precauciones para velar por nuestra seguridad ¿no es así?—Yoshiro._

_-¿Se dio cuenta?—Pensó Akari antes de revelar su táctica.—Es usted un excelente Ninja Yoshiro-Senpai, supuse que se daría cuenta de lo que hacia mi Haihenrai(Relámpago Astillador), mas no mi verdadera intención._

_-Ya veo, así que tu primer ataque si servía para algo después de todo. Aunque discúlpame, no me pongo a pensar demasiado en las cosas que no me llaman mucho la atención. Así que si esa técnica era para nuestra seguridad, me gustaría escuchar de que se trató.—Rikuto._

_-Mi Haihenrai, es una técnica que ocasiona daño estructural. Los pequeños relámpagos se dividen en varios una vez que se adentran en el objetivo, y cortan los puntos estratégicos en pedazos pequeños. De esta manera, disminuyes la estabilidad de un objeto en un 75%, y al ser una técnica perfectamente controlada, el Mokuton no puede dispersarla.—Akari._

_-Entonces, esa técnica te ayudo a romper el Mokujinko de Yoshiro, parece que tiene mas sentido.—Rikuto._

_-Te equivocas Rikuto.—Yoshiro._

_-¿A que te refieres?—Rikuto._

_-Mi intención no era debilitar la estructura para que me fuera más fácil romperla, mi intención era debilitarla para disminuir la fuerza de impacto.—Akari._

_-¿No entiendo?—Rikuto._

_-Mi Mokujinko es una defensa muy difícil de penetrar, si la técnica de Akari hubiera impactado con el Mokujinko sin los efectos del Haihenrai, la explosión hubiera sido mas agresiva, y el daño alrededor de él también.—Yoshiro._

_-Espera un momento, estas diciendo que….—Rikuto fue interrumpido por Yoshiro._

_-Si. La técnica de Akari-San, hubiera sido capaz de romper el Mokujinko, aun sin el Haihenrai.—Yoshiro.—Rikuto puso una expresión de sorpresa.—No se cuales sean los poderes de esa máscara, pero sin duda, parecía el Aliento de una diosa.—Dijo Yoshiro, después comenzó a pensar: Aunque, pudo llevar a cabo esa técnica una vez que tenia puesta la mascara, así su ataque hubiera sido mas efectivo, sin embargo lo hizo antes de ponerse la mascara, y Rikuto tiene razón, por un momento sentí la sed de Sangre de Akari-San, ¿acaso aun no controla los poderes de Amaterasu Kamen?, tienen sentido, el poder de esa máscara es un instrumento digno de un Hokage.— Una vez que termino sus pensamientos, Akari comenzó a sacar fuego por la mascara. En realidad, Akari solo estaba respirando normalmente, pero lo que exhalaba era fuego, que salía disparado por los orificios de respiración que tenia la máscara._

_-No puede ser, esta comenzando de nuevo, creí que ya lo tenia controlado, o que al menos tardaría más en aparecer.—Pensó Akari._

_-¡Akari-Sama, tiene que terminar con el enlace ahora, no puede seguir así!—Ryōyōshiro._

_-¡Lo se!—Akari se arrodillo por un momento, y poco a poco las exhalaciones de sus respiraciones eran mas agresivas, y el fuego que salía, mas intenso. Tanto que tocaba la tierra y la perforaban._

_-Como lo suponía, aun no tiene control total sobre esa máscara.—Yoshiro. Akari levanto sus manos y comenzó a tratar de desamarrar los listones de la máscara desesperadamente._

_-¡Maldición!, siento como me quema por dentro. No soporto el ardor de mi nariz y mi garganta.—Pensaba Akari, mientras intentaba quitarse la máscara._

_-¡Akari-Sama!—Ryōyōshiro._

_-Algo esta mal Senkō, algo esta mal con Akari.—Minato._

_-Lo se, voy a ir a ayudarla.—Senkō._

_-Vamos, al parecer quiere quitarse la máscara.—Minato._

_Pero antes de que dieran el primer paso, Kakashi apareció detrás de Akari, y le quito la máscara rápidamente. Unos segundos después, la máscara se transformó nuevamente en la forma original de Ryōyōshiro, y la salamandra blanca, salto al hombro de Akari para ver come se encontraba._

_-¡Akari-Sama!—Ryōyōshiro._

_-Tranquilo Ryōyōshiro, ella estará bien, la llevare al hospital, y se recuperara pronto. Yoshiro, este encuentro ha terminado, te dejo a cargo de lo demás.—Rápidamente Kakashi desapareció._

_-¡Akari-Chan!—Senkō._

_-No te preocupes tanto Senkō-Chan, Akari estará bien. Kakashi-Senpai la llevo al hospital, estoy seguro de que después podrán ir a verla.—Konohamaru._

_-Pero….—Senkō._

_-Hazle caso a Konohamru-Sensei, Akari estará muy bien. Es una Kunoichi fuerte.—Sharin._

_-Hermana.—Senkō._

_-Pelearon muy bien hoy chicos, les recomiendo que descansen un poco, se lo merecen.—Konohamaru._

_-Humph, no lo creo. Estuvimos mucho tiempo haciendo nada, mientras Akari peleaba con Yoshiro y Rikuto.—Minato._

_-Aun así, no solo me refiero a descansar físicamente. Estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas que pensar en este momento, y es mejor que se les den el tiempo para hacerlo, además miren, nos están llamando.—Dijo Konohamaru mientras señalaba en el cielo a las aves que se encargan de avisar a los Shinobis, acerca de las reuniones._

_-Konohamru-Sensei tiene razón Minato-Kun.—Sharin._

_-Bueno. Los veré luego chicos.—Konohamaru también desapareció._

_Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage…._

_-Ya se les esta notificando a todos sobre la reunión Naruto, dinos que sucede.—Shikamaru._

_-Gracias Shikamaru, pero también necesito que lo escuche Sasuke.—Naruto._

_-Ya estoy aquí Naruto.—Dijo Sasuke quien apareció de repente atrás del escritorio de Naruto. Asustando al rubio._

_-Ahhhh, maldición Sasuke, ¿porque justo detrás de mi?—Naruto.—En verdad se ha vuelto una molestia que ya sea un experto en el Kamui.—Pensó el rubio._

_-¿Qué pasa, creí que era urgente?—Sasuke._

_-Ja, seguro lo esta disfrutando.—Penso Naruto, pero después recordó de que quería hablarles y recobro la seriedad. Shikamaru y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de esto, y rápidamente el Nara volvió a preguntar._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede Naruto?—Shikamaru._

_-Hōzuki Kai y otro tipo llamado Hagane, se infiltraron en Sunagakure y derrotaron a Gaara y Kankuro.—Naruto. Shikamaru e incluso Sasuke, hicieron una expresión de sorpresa._

_-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, maldición, ¿están bien?—Shikamaru._

_-Si, Gaara y Kankuro están bien, las heridas que sufrieron los dejaron fuera de combate en el momento, pero no eran mortales.—Naruto._

_-¿Y como entraron?—Sasuke._

_-Al parecer el tipo llamado Hagane es el hijo del Sandaime Kazekage, por lo tanto conocía entradas secretas de la aldea, y no solo es eso, según Gaara, parecía ser el líder durante la incursión. Además, derrotaron a Gaara y a Kankuro muy rápido, dice que son tipos muy poderosos y que no hay que subestimarlos ni por un segundo, ya que están organizados y pelean de acuerdo a las debilidades de su adversario. Ademas, ahora son una organización que se hace llamar Jitsu (Verdad).—Naruto._

_-¿Imposible?, maldición que fastidio—Shikamaru._

_-Ya veo. Supongo que el orgullo de Gaara debe estar mas lastimado que su cuerpo.—Sasuke._

_-Yo también pienso eso. El no solo le envió este mensaje a Konoha, si no a todas las aldeas. Al parecer la razón de la incursión fue por las marionetas mas poderosas de Kankuro, aun así, creo que necesitamos reforzar la seguridad aun mas, si fueron capaces de infiltrarse en Sunagakure y derrotar a Gaara, no creo que se trate de un juego.—Naruto._


	45. Cap 43:Cosas que pensar

**Cosas que pensar**

-Tienes razón Naruto, pero… ¿no te parece que deberíamos hacer algo más que solo reforzar la seguridad de la Aldea?—Shikamaru.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme Shikamaru, pero Gaara ya ha tomado la iniciativa. Ahora que están muy próximos los exámenes Chūnin, aprovecharemos la reunión de todos los líderes de las Aldeas Shinobi en ese momento. De esta manera todo será más sutil.—Naruto.

-Ya veo, suena a algo que se le ocurriría a Gaara. Que fastidio, había olvidado que falta muy poco para los exámenes Chūnin, y ahora con todo esto… Naruto, escuche que hace poco volvió Sharin… y… asignaré un escuadrón ANBU a cada uno de tus hijos, solo como una medida de seguridad, pero sin tu consentimiento no pienso hacerlo.—Shikamaru.

-Entiendo Shikamaru, y creo que es una buena idea, tienes mi aprobación.—Naruto.

-Bien, entonces no te preocupes, yo organizare la estrategia y los refuerzos de la seguridad en la Aldea.—Shikamaru.

-¿Estas seguro Shikamaru?, tenia pensado ayudar un poco también.—Naruto.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, es cierto que es un poco fastidioso hacerlo todo, pero Temari le encanta ayudarme dando las ordenes, nosotros nos encargaremos Naruto.—Shikamaru abrió la puerta de la oficina, y salió despidiéndose con su mano.—Nos vemos luego Naruto, te lo encargo Sasuke.—

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—Naruto.

-Veo que cada vez tomas mejores decisiones, ahora pareces mas un Hokage.—Sasuke.

-¡Oye!, ¿eso quiere decir que hace poco no lo era?—Naruto.

-Humph, lo eras, pero tus ideas no fueron las mas brillantes.—Contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje, ¿tu crees?—Respondió Naruto con una carcajada mientras sobaba su nuca. Después Sasuke volvió a ponerse serio.

-Naruto.—Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?—Naruto.

-¿Acaso fui el único que se dio cuenta que eso no era realmente lo que te iba preguntar Shikamaru?—Sasuke. Naruto sonrió entre dientes.

-Sabes, a veces ser distraído era bueno. No tener tantas preocupaciones en tu mente, tratando de descifrar lo que perturba a los demás. Ahora supongo, que esto es el verdadero trabajo de un líder.—Naruto.

-Durante estos 8 años, muchos pensaron que Kazuto retrocedería en sus planes. Que de alguna manera, no encontraría la posibilidad de tener éxito contra la Alianza Shinobi. Ahora su compañero Kai aparece con otro aliado, ambos se infiltran en Sunagakure y tienen éxito en su misión, derrotando a Gaara y Kankuro y finalmente, despertando de nuevo la preocupación en todos.—Sasuke.

-Que se podía esperar, 8 años es bastante, todos pensaron que ya no había nada de que preocuparse. Excepto Hinata y yo, ambos jamás dejamos de hacerlo.—Naruto.

-Entiendo Naruto, y supongo que lo que quería decirte Shikamaru, es que tal vez sea hora de que les digas la verdad a tus hijos. El escuadrón ANBU sabe moverse muy bien en la Aldea, y puede que engañe a Senkō, pero no creo que engañen a Sharin, tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta que algo esta mal.—Sasuke.

-Lo se Sasuke. Pensé que me seria más sencillo decírselos una vez que estuvieran grandes, pero cuando me lo imagino, no veo la diferencia. Como le diré a mis hijos, que a partir de ahora comenzaran a ser perseguidos por una organización muy peligrosa capaz de derrotar a un Kage, y que tiene es su posesión a 2 Bijū. Y que por esa razón, una vida tranquila no será opción.—Naruto.

-La vida de un Shinobi jamás es tranquila Naruto. Pero se hace más fácil, cuando tienes una buena razón porque luchar. Tú me enseñaste eso, y lo mismo aplica con tus hijos. No dejaremos que Kazuto llegue a ellos, tienes prácticamente a los mejores Shinobis del mundo de tu lado. Tal vez pase algo de tiempo, pero le volverás a decir a tus hijos, que pueden estar tranquilos.—Sasuke.

-Gracias Sasuke.—Naruto.

Mientras tanto, en la Arena, Yoshiro se encargaba de organizar los encuentros y a los demás Genin que faltaban de participar.

-Vaya, Yoshiro-Kun tiene mucho trabajo en este momento, tenia pensado invitarlo a comer.—Sharin.

-¡Oye!, ¿cual es tu relación con ese tipo?—Senkō.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?, es mi compañero de equipo y hace mucho que no lo veía.—Sharin.

-¿A si?, pues esa no es razón suficiente para invitarlo a la casa, y menos para comer las delicias que prepara nuestra mama.—Senkō.

-Jaja, estoy confundida, por un momento pensé que mi hermano estaba celoso por mi y no por la comida.—Sharin.

-No estoy celoso ni por ti ni por la comida, solo digo que si es solo un compañero, no veo porque la amabilidad.—Senkō.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, si mal no recuerdo, insiste en que Akari-Chan se quedara a desayunar con nosotros, y ella es tu compañera.—Sharin.

-Eso…eso fue diferente.—Respondió Senkō un poco sonrojado.

-Humph, ya lo creo.—Minato.

-¡Y tu cállate Minato!—Senkō.

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Senkō. Creo que darías una idea equivocada si llevas a alguien como Senju Yoshiro a tu casa, es decir, ¿lo conoces bien?—Minato.

-Minato-Kun.—Sharin.

-Humph, no es que me importe demasiado, solo que sinceramente no me cae bien ese tipo.—Minato.

-¿Por qué?—Sharin.

-No lo se, supongo que debe ser porque yo soy un Uchiha y el un Senju.—Minato.

-Jajaja, de verdad no crees en esas cosas ¿o si?— Senkō.

-No lo se, no creo que valga la pena pensar mucho en ello. Además, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego.—Minato.

-¿Qué le pasa a Minato-Kun?, esta vez lucia un poco enojado.—Sharin.

-Recuerda que el día de hoy fuimos vencidos por Rikuto y Yoshiro, y si alguien no soporta más que yo perder, es Minato. Además no se, pero me dio la impresión de que hoy no podía concentrarse.—Senkō.

-¿A que te refieres hermano?—Sharin.

-No lo se, hay algo que lo esta perturbando.—Senkō.

-Senkō-Kun, Senkō-Kun, Senkō-Kun, Senkō-Kuuuuun, estuviste genial.—Gritaba una pequeña niña de la edad de Senkō, que termino por abrazarlo desde atrás y colgándose de su cuello con sus brazos. Sharin simplemente se quedo sorprendida y no supo como reaccionar.

-Ahhh, suéltame Yushiko, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?—Respondió Senkō con la voz un poco seca ya que la niña lo estaba ahorcando.

-Umm, lo siento Senkō-Kun, solo quería mostrarte mi emoción de haberte visto pelear. Cuando dijeron que estabas en un duelo con mi hermano, creí que se debía al orgullo de los hombres.—Yushiko.

-¿Orgullo?, ¿cual orgullo?—Senkō.

-Pues hace poco leí un Manga donde un joven peleaba con el hermano de su amada para poder consolidar su relación. Ya que la familia de la chica era muy estricta y no les parecía que estuviera enamorada de un chico como él, así que el hermano quien era el guerrero mas poderoso de todos lucho con el novio de su hermana, y quien ganara decidiría el destino de la chica. Me pareció romántico pero al mismo tiempo muy dramático, ya que uno de los 2 tenía que morir. Así que entenderás mi preocupación cuando escuche que pelearías con mi hermano, afortunadamente ninguno de los 2 gano o perdió.—Yushiko.

-En ese caso, creo que es mas una pelea de amor que de orgullo ¿no crees?—Dijo Senkō mientras se acomoda el cuello de su chamarra.

-Senkō… no… no se que decir… no creía que estuvieras enamorado de mi.—Dijo Yushiko muy sonrojada y dándole la espalda a Senkō para no verlo a los ojos y sentirse mas avergonzada.

-¡Oye espera un momento!... eso no fue lo que quise decir, me refería a tu historia que por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con esto. Recuerda Yushiko, que hoy es el entrenamiento de Genin contra Jōnin, a mi equipo le toco pelear con tu hermano, eso es todo.—Senkō.

-No tienes que mentirme si estas tan avergonzado igual que yo.—Yushiko.

-No… ahhrgh… no estoy avergonzado Yushiko. Además ya te dije que no puede haber nada entre nosotros dos.—Senkō.

-Si es por mi hermano, puedes matarlo, te doy permiso.—Yushiko. De pronto Sharin se sorprendió aun más con la conversación de su hermano y la inusual niña.

-¿Queeee?, ¿Qué estas diciendo?, ya te dije que no se trata de eso.—Alego Senkō.—Maldición, no puedo creer que en realidad me haya dicho eso.—Pensó el peliazul.

-Pero en verdad estoy enamorada de ti Senkō.—Yushiko. Esta vez Sharin intervino en la incomoda charla.

-Escúchame Yushiko, yo…-Pero Senkō fue interrumpido por Sharin, mientras ella le giñaba el ojo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.—Susurro la rubia rápidamente, y comenzó a hablarle a la pequeña castaña.—Hola, te llamas Yushiko ¿no es así?—Sharin.

-Si, Senju Yushiko, ¿Quién eres tu?—Yushiko.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Sharin, soy la hermana mayor de Senkō, mucho gusto.—Sharin.

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Senkō?, que gusto, mi hermano tenia razón en que eras muy hermosa.—Yushiko.

-Jejeje, ¿en serio dijo eso?—Pregunto Sharin sonrojada.

-Si claro, yo me encargo.—Senkō.

-Tiene mucho sentido, mi Senkō también es muy hermoso.—Yushiko.

-Quítale el posesivo Yushiko, yo no le pertenezco a nadie.—Senkō.

-Tranquilo hermanito, no seas tan grosero con Yushiko-Chan.—Sharin.

-Maldita, creí que me ayudarías a salir de esta.—Pensó el peli azul mientras cruzaba sus brazos y no dejaba de ver feo a su hermana.

-¿No te parece grandioso Sharin-Oneesan?—Yushiko.

-¿O… Oneesan?—Sharin.

-Si. En uno de los libros de la academia leí que el Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, se caso con una mujer del clan Uzumaki llamada Uzumaki Mito. Es una señal del destino que los Senju y Uzumaki se tienen que unir nuevamente. Tu con mi hermano y yo con el tuyo. ¡Es perfecto!—Yushiko.

-¿En verdad?, no creo que sea así de sencillo.—Sharin.

-Ya deja de imaginar tantas cosas Yushiko-San.—Respondió una chica de pelo negro y que parecía tener la misma edad de Senkō. Al igual que Yushiko, también era una niña linda.

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando la dejaste sola Shizuka?—Le reclamo Senkō a la niña de pelo negro que acababa de llegar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me encontré con Konohamaru-Sama en el camino y no pude evitar saludarlo.—Respondio Shizuka mientras movía los brazos para calmar a Senkō.

-Bueno, menos mal que llegaste, Yushiko no ha parado de decir tonterías. Por favor llévatela de aquí.—Senkō.

-Estoy en eso Senkō-Kun. Yushiko-San, deberías dejar de soñar tanto y darte cuenta de lo que te gusta, créeme que algún día te llevaras una gran decepción.—Shizuka.

-¿Que demonios quisiste decir con eso Shizuka?—Senkō.

-¡¿Quieres que te ayude o no idiota?!—Shizuka.

-Arghh, que quede claro que no se llevaría ninguna decepción.—Senkō.

-Pero Shizuka-San, yo leí que…-Yushiko.

-Si, si, últimamente has estado leyendo demasiado Yushiko-San.—Poco a poco Shizuka se fue alejando con Yushiko.

-¡Ahh, por fin!, creí que jamás acabaría.—Dijo Senkō mientras ponía una expresión relajada. Y después colocaba sus brazos en la nuca para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

-A mi me pareció una chica muy dulce, además no es para nada fea. Mama se pondría muy feliz de que tuvieras una novia así de bonita.—Sharin.

-Es cierto que Yushiko es bonita, pero cuando lee cosas como esas no deja de hablar de amor y cosas así además yo ya…-De pronto Senkō se percato de lo que estaba apunto de decir y retracto sus palabras con un silencio en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no ibas a decirme algo?—Sharin.

-Maldición que le digo, si lo dejo como estaba sospechara y no dejara de presionarme, que diría Minato en esta situación—Pensó el peliazul y comenzó a imaginar lo que diría su amigo Minato.—Humph, yo ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, si pienso ser buen Shinobi, tengo que estar concentrado en mis misiones y entrenamientos.—Después, Senkō le dijo esta frase a su hermana.—

-Eso sonó como algo que diría Minato-Kun. ¿En verdad piensas así?—Sharin.

-Bueno, tampoco soy tan frio, pero creo que es lo mejor por ahora.—Senkō.

En la casa de los Uchiha, Minato llego y fue recibido por su madre, que estaba preparando la comida.

-Ya llegue madre.—Minato.

-Me alegro Minato, siéntate por favor, ya casi esta lista la comida.—Sakura.

-¿Y mi padre?—Minato.

-Esta acostando a tu hermanita, ha estado muy inquieta últimamente.—Sakura.

-Ya veo.—Minato.

-¿Qué pasa Minato?, te escuchas mas frio de lo normal.—Sakura. Minato se sorprendió de que su madre se diera cuenta de algo solo por su tono de voz, en especial cuando era muy difícil percibir algo en la voz de Minato.

-Humph, ¿mas frio de lo normal?, no veo como eso pueda ser posible madre.—Minato.

-Aunque no lo creas, hay una diferencia en las voces frías de un hombre. Lo se porque he vivido mucho tiempo con el mas frio de todos, tu padre.—Sakura.

-Ya entiendo, aun así madre, no es nada grave. Solo que es algo que quiero hablar con ustedes 2.—Minato.

-Entonces lo hablaremos cuando tu padre este aquí.—Sakura.

Cuando ya estaban en la mesa Sakura y Minato, Sasuke salió del fondo del comedor y se sentó frente a la peli rosa.

-¿Como esta?—Sakura.

-Esta bien, ya se encuentra dormida. Pude escuchar que tienes algo que quieres decirnos Minato.—Sasuke.

-Si, se trata de esto….—Minato cerro sus ojos, y activo su Sharingan. Sakura fue la primera en impresionarse.

-Increíble Minato, sabia que mi hijo lo conseguiría muy pronto.—Sakura.

-Ya veo. Entiendo cuales deben ser tus dudas en este momento.—Sasuke.

-Entonces dinos como se llama, ¿quien es la suertuda?—Sakura. Sasuke se le quedo viendo a Sakura con una cara de sorpresa, al igual que Minato.

-¿De que hablas Madre?—Minato.

-Recuerdo que tu padre menciono que el Sharingan, son los ojos que reflejan los sentimientos. Eso quiere decir que el Sharingan es un Dōjutsu que se alimenta de las emociones del usuario. Antes, el clan Uchiha creía que el odio, rencor, y miedo eran los sentimientos que activaban el Sharingan, pero en realidad puede ser el sentimiento más intenso por el que este pasando la persona. Somos una familia feliz, así que no creo que se trate de sentimientos negativos, y tu tienes 13 años, y el único sentimiento intenso que me viene a la mente es el Amor.—Sakura. Minato se sonrojo un poco, pero pudo disimularlo bastante bien.

-¿Es eso cierto padre?—Minato.

-Si, pero, no puede tratarse solo del Amor como dice tu madre. El Sharingan de 3 aspas es la forma completa del Sharingan, con un entrenamiento duro y otros factores puedes conseguirlo sin necesidad de destacar tanto los sentimientos, pero, el Sharingan es un Dōjutsu muy relacionado con tus emociones. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado de cuales son, porque una vez que el Sharingan descubre la verdad en tu corazón, no ve nada más que eso, y es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar. Un sentimiento muy intenso que sea capaz de afectar la tranquilidad de tu alma, despierta mas poder en el Sharingan, y siempre tienes que estar listo para controlarlo cuando llegue ese momento.—Sasuke


	46. Cap 44:La Verdad

**La Verdad**

-¿Por qué Naruto?, ¿Por qué sigue con esto?—Hinata. Naruto abrazó a Hinata y comenzó a acariciar su largo pelo azulado para tranquilizarla.

-Aun no sabemos con detalle lo que tienen en mente, pero si tiene nuevos aliados y ya han atacado una aldea, significa que sus planes siguen en pie.—Naruto.

-Gaara-Kun, ¿esta bien?—Hinata.

-Si, solo lo derrotaron, y lo dejaron inconsciente en el momento.—Naruto.

-Incluso a Gaara-Kun. ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan hecho tan fuertes?—Hinata.

-No lo se, pero Gaara dejo en claro que a pesar de nuestra fuerza actual, no podemos subestimarlos.—Naruto.

-Entiendo. Pero ¿como manejaremos esto?.—Hinata.

-Por el momento hemos reforzado la seguridad en la Aldea, incluso las entradas y salidas secretas están siendo custodiadas por escuadrones ANBU, además cada uno cuenta con Shinobis Sensores, si pasa algo, toda la seguridad de la Aldea lo sabrá inmediatamente.—Naruto.

-Es un alivio, pero no me refería a eso. Tengo miedo Naruto. Desde que Nanami-San nos conto sobre los planes de Kazuto y aun no tenia siquiera el poder para desafiar a la Alianza Shinobi, tenia miedo. Y ahora que a formado una organización con la que comparte sus objetivos, y a desafiado el poder de Sunagakure con éxito, no puedo quitarme este miedo de encima.—Hinata.

-No tienes porque tener miedo Hinata, yo no dejare que Kazuto llegue a nuestros hijos.—Naruto.

-No solo tengo miedo a que le haga daño a nuestros hijos, tengo miedo a las peleas que se llevaran a cabo a partir de ahora. Kai y Hagane… tuvieron la vida de Gaara en sus manos. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera significado la muerte de Gaara para Temari-San, Kankuro-San, Matsuri-San, su hijo, Sunagakure?—Hinata. Naruto se quedo en silencio por un momento, ya que no supo que responder.—Durante la 4 Guerra perdimos a Neji-Nissan, y en ese tiempo estaba preparada para la muerte, todos lo estábamos. Pero aunque fuera así, soportar el dolor era casi imposible. La guerra, es horrible, incluso para un Shinobi. Pero al final la guerra, es un conjunto de innumerables batallas, donde hay muerte por doquier. Y aunque esto no sea una guerra, las batallas son inevitables. Las batallas por la vida de los demás, son las peores, y yo… yo no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.—Hinata comenzó a llorar cada vez mas, Naruto la abrazo con mas fuerza y levanto su rostro para verla a los ojos.

-Entiendo lo que estas diciéndome. Eres una mujer de buen corazón, la más generosa que he conocido, no hay persona por la que no te preocupes. Más de 10 años en paz no es suficiente para soportar el dolor de las peleas que se aproximan, y ni siquiera yo te puedo asegurar que nadie resultara herido. Pero veo tus ojos ahora, los ojos que ven todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, y se que pueden vislumbrar algo mas que solo muerte y dolor. Todos van a pelear por la amistad, confianza y agradecimiento, que compartimos entre nosotros, y se que Kazuto de alguna manera no quiero mas muertes.—Naruto.

-Naruto.—Hinata.

-Por eso, no solo luchare para proteger a nuestros hijos y a todo el mundo Shinobi. Encontrare la manera de convencer a Kazuto de que hay un camino que podemos compartir y que nos llevara al lugar que todos queremos. En verdad, puedas estar segura de ello.—Naruto beso a Hinata, fue un beso profundo y relajante para ambos. Cuando se separaron, Hinata tenía una expresión de serenidad, e incluso una insinuación de sonrisa.

-Gracias Naruto. Gracias por ser así conmigo.—Hinata.

-¿Pero de que hablas Hinata?, tu eres la mujer que amo. Cada vez que te veo preocupada, no puedo evitar este impulso por abrazarte y acabar con todas tus penas. Yo siempre protejo todo lo que amo, siempre.—Naruto.

-Ahora lo que sigue, es decirle la verdad a Sharin y Senkō.—Hinata.

-Si, lo se.—Naruto.

-En ese caso terminare de preparar la comida. No es bueno hablar con Senkō mientras tiene el estómago vacío.—Hinata se limpio las ultimas lagrimas que tenia, y se dirigió caminando a la cocina.

-Gracias Hinata, por siempre creer en mi.—Pensó el rubio antes de sentarse en la sala y terminar de leer algunos documentos.

Después de algunos minutos, Sharin y Senkō entraron a su casa, saludaron a los guardias y algunos miembros de la servidumbre que todavía se encontraban ahí.

-Ahh, por fin en casa, y que bien huele.—Senkō.

-Ya llegamos mama, tuve que amarrar prácticamente a Senkō para que no se detuviera a comer en otro lugar…-Sharin venia con Senkō de la mano, pero se detuvo por un momento al ver a su padre y madre juntos sentados en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?—Senkō. Cuando el peliazul también entro al comedor se sintió un poco raro al ver a sus padres que parecían esperarlos.

-Papa, ¿no sabia que tu también estabas aquí?—Sharin.

-Tuve algo de tiempo para venir a comer con ustedes. Los estábamos esperando.—Naruto.

-Jaja, pues que bien que aun no te has acabado la comida padre. ¡itadakimasu!—Rápidamente Senkō se sentó a comer, seguido de su hermana.

-Senkō tiene razón, mi padre no ha comido prácticamente nada. No recuerdo un momento en el que pudiera esperarnos. Incluso mama lo regañaba por eso.—Pensó Sharin antes de sentarse.

-Escuche que hoy llevaron a cabo el entrenamiento de Genin contra Jōnin. No pensé que lo fueran a hacer tan pronto.—Naruto.

-Yomm, tampoco, pero Akarim-Chan pareciam estarm preparada. Asim que me dijo que yo también lo estuvieram.—Comento Senkō mientras tenia la boca llena y seguía comiendo.

-No hables mientras comes Senkō, te vas a ahogar.—Hinata.

-Lo siento mama, pero es que tengo mucha hambre.—Senkō. Sharin no dejaba de ver la expresión de su padre y su madre, ambos se veían preocupados, esperando el momento indicado para hablar.

-Padre, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Sharin. Naruto pareció sorprenderse por un momento, después sonrió entre dientes y comenzó a hablar.

-Justo como dijo Sasuke, eres muy buena para darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.—Naruto.

-¿Sasuke-Sama?, ¿de que estas hablando papa?—Sharin. Senkō no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba comiendo, Pero cuando se detuvo a ver a Naruto y Hinata, percibió que había algo más que raro.

-Íbamos a esperar hasta que acabaran de comer pero… supongo que necesitan saberlo ahora.—Naruto. Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y se acerco mas a el.

-¿Qué pasa?—Senkō.

-¿Recuerdan a Kazuto?—Naruto.

-¿Kazuto?, mmm, no, yo no recuerdo.—Senkō.

-Kazuto de Takigakure, el Jinchūriki del Nanabi.—Sharin. De pronto, Senkō recordó por completo quien era. Se trataba de aquel Ninja que daba miedo, que los vio por unos minutos, que parecía examinarlos con detenimiento. Y que se despidió con un hasta luego.

-Ahora… ahora lo recuerdo.—Respondió Senkō un poco pasmado.

-¿Qué pasa con el?—Sharin.

-Después de que Kazuto nos brindo la información que nos ayudaría a detener la guerra. Nos llegaron noticias de que se había declarado nuestro enemigo, y que tenía planes propios para asegurar la paz en el mundo Shinobi. Poco tiempo después también descubrimos que había conseguido un aliado muy fuerte llamado Hōzuki Kai quien además tenia en su posesión al Rokubi de Kirigakure.—Naruto.

-No puede ser. Suigetsu-Sensei jamás me dijo nada.—Sharin.

-Después de todo eso, no volvimos a escuchar de Kazuto o su aliado Kai durante 8 años, hasta hace poco. Sunagakure nos informo que Hōzuki Kai junto con un nuevo aliado llamado Hagane, se infiltraron en la Aldea y lograron derrotar a Gaara y Kankuro. Llevándose consigo armamento de la misma aldea.—Naruto.

-¿Kazekage-Gaara?, eso es imposible, ¿esta bien?—Sharin.

-Si, Gaara está bien, al igual que Kankuro no se preocupen. Lo que les he dicho, es solo los detalles que ustedes deben de saber, lo que realmente les quiero decir es algo mas relacionado con ustedes.—Naruto.

-No entiendo padre. ¿Porque con nosotros?—Sharin.

-A pesar de que aun no sabemos que es exactamente lo que pretende Kazuto, tenemos conocimiento de unos de sus objetivos. Kazuto, quiere el Kitsugan….—Naruto. Después de que Naruto les dijo la verdad, Sharin y Senkō se quedaron en silencio por un momento, a pesar de la expresión de angustia que tenían.

-Así que por eso me tenían resguardada por los escuadrones ANBU en todas las Aldeas.—Sharin.

-Si.—Naruto.

-Eso quiere decir que…. todo comenzó desde que Kazuto se nos quedo viendo aquella vez en Uzushiogakure.—Sharin.

-Tal vez antes, desde que escucho hablar del Kitsugan.—Naruto.

-En ese caso ¿por que no nos dijeron?—Sharin. Dijo Sharin un poco mas afectada.

-No queríamos asustarlos. Que desde tan pequeños tuvieran una preocupación así.—Hinata. Sharin vio lo afectada que también estaba su madre, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

-Si protegían a mi hermana, ¿eso quiere decir que todas las Aldeas lo saben?—Senkō.

-Solo los altos mandos y miembros de confianza de todas las Aldeas.—Naruto.

-¿Entonces el Kazekage fue atacado por nuestra culpa?—Senkō. Naruto, Hinata e incluso Sharin se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-El Kazekage, al igual que los demás Kage, tiene como un compromiso proteger a su Aldea, y al mundo Shinobi. Y cada uno de nosotros peleara por ver que esta paz no sea perturbada, no tienen que sentirse culpables por nada.—Naruto.

-Si su objetivo es el Kitsugan, quiere decir que la Alianza Shinobi se encargara de protegernos, ¿no es así?—Sharin.

-Todos nosotros los protegeremos con nuestras vidas.—Naruto. Hinata, Naruto e incluso Sharin no se habían dado cuenta de lo pensativo y asustado que lucia Senkō. Por la mente del pequeño peliazul, no paraba de verse aquel encuentro que tuvo en Uzushiogakure, la primera vez que vio a Kazuto, y el miedo que había sentido en ese momento. **FLASHBACK:**

**-Ese tipo da miedo.—Senkō.**

**-¿Vieron lo que tenia en su mano?—Sharin.**

**-Si, era una pequeña máscara, por lo que dijo, al parecer ve con ella.—Minato.**

**-No creo que tengan que tenerle miedo, es nuestro aliado ahora.—Hinata.**

**-Yo no le tuve miedo.—Minato.**

**-Jajaja, por favor Minato, yo te vi, estabas igual de asustado que yo.—Senkō.**

**-¡Ya cállate Senkō!, no tenia miedo, simplemente no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.**

**-Si claro, como no—Senkō.**

**-Olvídalo Minato-Kun, si hubiera alguien al que le tuviéramos miedo, sería a el. He escuchado la palabra Jinchūriki antes, en la Academia dicen que son Shinobis capaces de resguardar y controlar a grandes seres de chakra. Nuestro padre Senkō, es uno de ellos.—Sharin.**

**-Mi papa es genial.—Senkō.**

**-Lo es, y eso quiere decir que aquel Shinobi tiene un poder similar al de nuestro padre. Debe ser muy poderoso.—Sharin.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Alguien igual de poderoso que mi padre?—Senkō.-¿Tengo miedo?, papa, mama y todos nos protegerán con sus vidas, y lo único que tengo es miedo.—Pensaba el peliazul, y se lo repetía una y otra vez.—No quiero que papa, mama, Akari-Chan, Minato, Konohamaru-Sensei, mueran.

-No me gusta como suena eso padre. Si Kazuto quiere el Kitsugan, le demostrare de lo que es capaz.—Sharin.

-No Sharin, tu no pelearas, no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera, nosotros no podemos arriesgarte de esa manera.—Naruto.

-¿Pero como puedes decir eso?, yo no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras veo como salen heridos por protegerme. ¡Maldicion, derrotaron a Gaara-Sama!, no puedo pensar en lo que harán con los demás.—Sharin. Senkō no podía dejar de escuchar de lo que Kazuto era capaz, y llego un momento en el que solo quería correr.

-Gaara los subestimo, pero eso no volverá a pasar, nosotros lo detendremos.—Naruto.

-No estábamos hablando solo de Kazuto ¿o si?, es decir, el que lo derroto ni siquiera fue su lider Kazuto, si no sus subordinados, yo quiero pelear.—Sharin. De pronto Senkō se levanto, agradeció por la comida, y se fue corriendo.

-¡Espera Senkō!—Hinata.

-¡Senkō!—Naruto se levanto rápidamente, pero Sharin lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes papa yo iré a buscarlo… pero por favor, no nos dejes fuera de esto.—Respondió Sharin viendo a los ojos a Naruto. Después de eso Sharin salió corriendo, pero el rubio se quedo parado por un momento, con una expresión de nostalgia y muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Te sorprendió su mirada, ¿no es así Naruto-Kun? Recuerdo que solo la he visto en una persona antes…-Hinata se levanto y se paro enfrente de Naruto.—La he visto en ti.—Hinata.

-Hinata.—Naruto.

-Recuerdo que durante la guerra, lo único que estaba en mi mente era protegerte, dar mi vida si fuera necesario. Solo para que tú no te vieras involucrado, y salieras herido. La guerra que yo luche, fue por tí Naruto. Pero olvide por completo lo que tú también sentías, tus deseos de proteger a los demás, a todos nosotros. A pesar de que el enemigo te quería a ti, tu no dudaste ni un solo segundo para luchar contra el. Desafiaste al Raikage, y mantuviste esa mirada desafiante y llena de voluntad para poder pelear, y lo lograste. Lo último que quiero es que mis hijos peleen contra Kazuto pero…. me temo que de nuevo, ya no se trata de lo que nosotros queramos. Es cierto que es algo estúpido e impredecible, pero ¿no son ese tipo de personas las indicadas para esto?—Hinata. Naruto también derramo algunas lagrimas recordando todo.

-Jeje, en verdad es cierto que cuando te vuelves un adulto responsable, te vuelves aburrido. Había olvidado esa mirada por completo, pero ahora se que Kazuto se meterá en graves problemas si se atreve a pelear con mis hijos o conmigo, ¡puede estar seguro de ello!—Naruto abrazo a Hinata, mientras ambos tenían en su rostro una sonrisa.

Al principio parecía que Senkō corría sin rumbo, trepando arboles, y techos de algunas casas y edificios, hasta que se detuvo enfrente del hospital de Konoha. Se limpio algunas lágrimas que tenia, y entro.

-Disculpe,¿ sabe donde se encuentra la habitación de Hatake Akari?—Senkō.

-Veamos…. Hatake Akari, esta en la habitación E07, ¿eres algún familiar?—Enfermera.

-Soy su compañero de equipo, y desde que la ingresaron aquí he querido venir a visitarla.—Senkō.

-Ya veo, bueno en realidad solo ha recibido una visita de su madre, pero al parecer no se encuentra nadie con ella en este momento. Me parece muy lindo que vengas a visitar a tu novia.—Enfermera.

-Jeje, eh…. gracias.—Respondió Senkō sonrojado.

-Puedes pasar, solo cruza este pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.—Enfermera.

-Gracias.—Senkō.

Senkō entro al cuarto, y vio a la peli plata recostada con una manta que cubría su rostro. Al parecer no llevaba la máscara.

-Akari-Chan no tiene la máscara…. al menos me gustaría ver su rostro antes de irme.—Pensó el peliazul, que lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de Akari, y tomaba la manta para descubrirlo.—Lo siento Akari-Chan….—

-Oh, buenas noches Senkō-Kun.—Comento una voz a espaldas del peliazul.

-Ka… Ka… Kakashi-Sensei.—Senkō.

-Veo que viniste a ver a Akari. Aunque no creo que sea bueno que te le acerques tanto. Si se despierta y te ve tan cerca te matara.—Respondió Kakashi-Sensei con su libro en la mano y una sonrisa de ojos cerrados. Rápidamente Senkō se alejo, mientras estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

-No… no sabía que usted estaba aquí. Me… me dijeron que no había nadie en el cuarto, que solo Ayame-San, la había venido a visitar.—Senkō.

-Es cierto que mi amada Ayame vino a visitarla. Pero yo fui quien trajo a Akari a este hospital desde el principio, supongo que no cuento como visita.—Respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Oh mas bien, no deja que nadie lo vea.—Pensó el peliazul.

-¿Qué pasa?—Kakashi.

-No nada, jeje nada en verdad. Y, …. ¿se encuentra bien?—Senkō.

-Si no te preocupes, ella se esta recuperando muy bien. Estará perfectamente curada para los exámenes Chūnin.—Kakashi.

-Que bueno, me alegro mucho por ella.—Respondió Senkō mientras miraba al suelo.

-Akari, es una persona muy especial para ti ¿no es así?—Kakashi. Senkō rápidamente alzo su cabeza con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Si, ella…. lo es.—Senkō.

-Eso es bueno Senkō-Kun. Cuando existe gente especial en tu vida, te sientes responsable por ella, y la confianza que se forma te da fuerzas para protegerla. Siempre existirán no solo rivales, si no situaciones que requerirán una gran fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarlas, una vez que te des cuenta de ello. El miedo que sientes se convierte en lo que necesitas para ganar.—Kakashi. Senkō estaba sorprendido y lleno de preguntas.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei acaso usted?, ya sabia acerca de Kazuto. ¿A eso se refería cuando nos hiso pelear con Yoshiro y Rikuto?—Senkō.

-Soy el consejero de tu padre ¿recuerdas? Claro que no estaba completamente seguro de que llegaría a este punto, pero…. no importa como hubiera sido, ustedes son la nueva generación y tienen que volverse fuertes para asegurarse de proteger a los demás, una vez que nosotros no podamos.—Kakashi.

-Entonces yo no sirvo para esto. No se si pueda proteger a Akari-Chan, o a mi mismo. A diferencia de mi hermana, lo que primero pensé fue en correr en vez de pelear.—Senkō.

-Tú y Sharin son muy parecidos a tu padre. Con la diferencia de que tu aun tienes 13 años, y ella 15. Sharin viajo por todo el mundo y tuvo un gran entrenamiento distinto al tuyo, ella ha madurado y es muy Natural que esta segura de sus habilidades y de querer pelear. Tú aun eres un niño, pero Naruto también lo fue, y llego un momento en el que el miedo llego a paralizarlo, a hacerlo dudar y querer huir, pero el deseo de proteger a sus compañeros lo hiso vencer ese miedo. Yo se que eres igual a tu padre en ese aspecto. El miedo te encontrara justo como lo esta haciendo ahora, pero créeme, encontraras la manera de vencerlo, y no estarás solo. Tu familia, amigos y compañeros te ayudaran a superarlo.—Kakashi.

-Ya lo creo hermanito.—Comento Sharin, quien había entrado por la ventana.

-Hermana.—Senkō.

-Jamás pierdas tu confianza Senkō. Tienes miedo por que aun no estas listo, pero algún día lo estarás. Por que jamás dejas de esforzarte.—Sharin.

-Gracias, hermana mayor.—Senkō.

-Jaja, que bien, es la primera vez que me llamas hermana mayor. Creo que significa que lo hice bien, ¿no cree Kakashi-Sensei?—Sharin.

-Estoy de acuerdo.—Kakashi.

-Presumida, parece que solo lo hiso para impresionar. Ademas, como me encontró, y como se atreve a entrar al cuarto de Akari-Chan por la ventana.—Pensó Senkō mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba con recelo a su hermana. Hasta que un sonido proveniente del estomago de Senkō cambio la situación.

-Ya es tarde Senkō, y aun hay comida en la casa. Además papa y mama están preocupados, deberíamos regresar.—Sharin.

-Esta bien, esta bien.—Senkō.

-Hasta luego Kakashi-Sensei.—Sharin y Senkō.

-Buenas noches chicos.—Kakashi.

En el claro anochecer que cubría al mundo Shinobi, 2 Kunoichis con el pelo recogido y unos sombreros que no dejaban ni ver el color de estos, entraron a un paisaje negro, que abrió sus entrañas para dejarlas pasar. Se trataba del bosque negro de Kazuto.

-Sumiko, Azumi, se demoraron mucho.—Hablo un pelirrojo con una voz muy serena y tranquila.

-A diferencia tuya Nii-San, no podemos movernos tan rápido y llegar a cualquier lugar cuando queramos…. Además.—Sumiko fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Lo se. Pero ahora nos están esperando, es mejor que pasemos.—

-Que mal, que mal, miren que llegar aun mas tarde que estas 2. Me decepcionó a mi misma.—Comento una joven con una mascara de gas y que por la iluminacion de la cueva, parecia tener un cabello rubio claro. Con la banda de Kirikakure rayada por la mitad.

-Kasumi, me había olvidad por completo de ti.—Hermano mayor.

-No te creo Yujin-San.—Kasumi.

-¿Qué?—Yujin

-Olvídalo Yujin-San, no quiero que te enojes conmigo.—Kasumi.

-Pues yo ya lo estoy.—Respondió Sumiko mientras se acercaba para golpear a Kasumi.

-Tranquila Sumiko, no dejes que te provoque.—Azumi.

-Escucha a tu inocente hermanita, deberías ser tan ingenua como ella.—Kasumi.

-¿Qué dijiste Kasumi?—Respondió Azumi mientras soltaba a su hermana, para acercarse a Kasumi.

-Controla a tus hermanas Yujin-San.—Dijo Kasumi mientras se iba adentrando en la cueva.

-Dejen de tomarse tan en serio lo que diga alguien como Kasumi. Entremos, Kazuto-San nos esta esperando.—Yujin y sus hermanas entraron la cueva, donde aproximadamente 80 Shinobis esperaban, sin embargo unos destacaban de los demás, ya que tenían una abrigo blanco con los símbolos de todas las aldeas ocultas de color negro.

Ya veo, ya veo, ya era hora de que el nuevo uniforme estuviera listo.—Kasumi.

-Que bien, solo los estábamos esperando a ustedes.—Takumi

-Que amable que hayan sido tan pacientes, solo espero que todo el tiempo que me tomo conseguir los restos de esos 2 valga la pena.—Kasumi.

-Aunque no sea así, te lo agradecemos Kasumi.—Hagane.

-Tsk.—Kasumi.

-Tranquilízate Kasumi-Chan. Tal vez Hagane y Takumi te ayuden después a recuperar tu ejercito de bandidos.—Kai.

-A si que es cierto que a Kasumi le quitaron su grupo de patéticos bandidos. Es perfectamente comprensible, ¿a quien le gustaría serle fiel a una chica tan suave como ella?—Sumiko.

-Si lo dices por mi nombre, te llevaras una gran sorpresa.—Kasumi.

-Que entretenido es ver a 2 mujeres hermosas pelearse. Le agradezco a Kazuto por integrar estas bellezas a Jitsu, sin duda no hay nada mejor. ¿No lo creen chicas?—Yusei.

-Aléjate Gusano.—Respondieron Kasumi y Sumiko con una patada. Una vez que Yusei estaba en el suelo, mantuvieron sus pies arriba de su espalda.

-Pues yo ya me estoy hartando de sus gritos histéricos.—Takumi.

-Pero si tu jamás te quedas mucho tiempo aquí.—Kai.

-Lo se. ¿Te das cuenta de lo desesperante que es?—Takumi.

-Tranquilícense todos. Una vez que Hagane y Takumi terminen con sus asuntos. Jitsu comenzara a actuar. Nos enfrentaremos a la Alianza Shinobi y por lo tanto a rivales muy fuertes, por eso necesito que todos estén concentrados para las batallas que se aproximan. Bien, Hagane, Takumi. Comprendo por que me piden esto, yo tuve la oportunidad de asesinar a la persona que arruino mi vida, por lo tanto…. Los dejare sentir la experiencia—Kazuto salto a lo que parecía ser una zona de entrenamiento. Hagane y Takumi también saltaron.

-Gracias Kazuto-Sama.—Takumi

-Gracias Kazuto.—Hagane.

-Dicho eso, usare el Edo Tensei en Deidara y Sasori. Buena suerte. Una vez que los reviva, no podre controlarlos, y les aseguro que nadie intervendrá.—Kazuto.

-Bien.—Takumi.

-Lo sabemos.—Hagane.

-Yujin.—Kazuto.

-Lo se.—Rápidamente Yujin desapareció, y de la nada volvió a aparecer con 2 personas vendadas de los ojos y las manos.

-Por favor, somos, somos servidores de Kasumi-Sama.—

-Ja, no son nada mas que unos traicioneros.—Kasumi.

Yujin arrodillo a los 2 bandidos, y Kazuto saco 2 pergaminos ya preparados y los coloco en el suelo. Rapidamente realizo una serie de sellos manuales.

-¡Edo Tensei!—Kazuto.


	47. Cap 45:El Arte vs la Ciencia

**El Arte de la Explosión vs La Ciencia de la Explosión**

-¡Edo Tensei!—Kazuto. Una gran mancha negra se formo alrededor de los dos criminales que serian sacrificados y una gran cantidad de cenizas comenzaron a cubrirlos, tomando la forma de Sasori y Deidara, ambos revividos con su uniforme de Akatsuki.

-Ahora todo dependerá de ustedes. Tanto derrotarlos, como convencerlos de pelear.—Kazuto salió de la extensa área de entrenamiento, y Hagane y Takumi caminaron para colocarse de frente a sus adversarios tan deseados.

-Esto es…. Edo Tensei.—Sasori.

-¿Qué?, ¿de nuevo?... ¡bien!, al fin tendré la oportunidad de renovar mi arte jum.—Deidara.

-No te hagas ilusiones Deidara, así no es como funciona el Edo Tensei. Lo mas seguro, es que vuelvan a controlarnos para cumplir los propósitos de quien ha realizado la técnica, además, nadie esta interesado en ver tu arte infantil.—Sasori.

-No se de que esta hablando Maestro Sasori, el arte de la explosión no es infantil jum, mi arte es diferente a todas las demás, y con la obra que deje inconclusa no habrá persona en este mundo que no la vaya a admirar jum.—Deidara.

-Ya te he dicho que no podrás hacer lo que te plazca Deidara.—Sasori.

-Te equivocas Sasori. Nadie esta aquí para controlarlos, han sido revividos con total soberanía sobre su cuerpo, y nadie piensa intervenir en eso.—La voz de Hagane sorprendió tanto a Sasori como a Deidara. Ambos no se habían dado cuenta donde estaban, ni de los Shinobis que estaban frente a ellos.

-¿Quién eres?—Sasori.

-Comprendo que no me recuerdes Sasori. Te encantaba asustarme cuando era pequeño, ¿lo has olvidado?—Hagane.

-¿Conoce a este tipo maestro Sasori?—Deidara.

-No me gusta recordar, así que déjate de rodeos y dime quien eres, ¿Dónde esta Madara?—Sasori.

-No me ignoreee Maestro Sasori, jum.—Deidara.

-Humph Madara ¿eh?, ese tipo ya esta muerto, bueno, ya lo estaba, supongo que lo remataron…. El punto es que Madara fue derrotado, Akatsuki perdió la guerra, gano la Alianza, así de sencillo.—Takumi. Deidara tampoco se había dado cuenta del Shinobi que estaba frente a él, pero al escuchar su voz y voltear a verlo, tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

-Tú eres…. Takumi.—Deidara.

-Qué envidia Takumi, tu enemigo te ha recordado a primera vista.—Hagane.

-No tenia intenciones de hacerlo sentir mal Hagane-San.—Takumi.

-No te preocupes, en este momento, no hay manera de que me sienta mal.—Hagane.

-¿Enemigos?, no entiendo, quien mas seria capaz de usar el Edo Tensei a este nivel. He sido revivido con todas mis fuerzas y el tipo de la Armadura tiene razón, no estoy siendo manipulado. Si Akatsuki ha sido derrotado, ¿Cuál es el propósito de haberme revivido en estas condiciones?—Pensó Sasori con el seño fruncido.

-Así que si eres Takumi…. No entiendo para nada lo que esta pasando pero…. si en verdad tengo total control sobre mi cuerpo no me importa lo demás jum. Al fin tengo de nuevo la oportunidad de completar mi arte jum.—Deidara.

-No ha cambiado para nada Deidara-Senpai, el arte siempre fue más importante para ti que el escuadrón, más importante que tus compañeros, más importante que la guerra, más importante que la Aldea. De solo pensar que exageras tanto por una simple explosión me da asco.—Takumi.

-¿Una simple explosión?, una clásico comentario de alguien que no sabe admirar el arte. Tu jamás entendiste Takumi, ni siquiera se por que te llamaron así (Takumi significa artesano), ni siquiera deberías hablar de arte jum.—Deidara.

-Jejeje, lo había olvidado, estoy hablando con el Artista incomprendido.—Takumi.

-¿Qué dijiste?—Deidara.

-Lo que escuchaste Deidara, a nadie le importaba tu patético arte. Tan patético e impredecible, que no se aseguro de matarme. El arte es solo para admirarse, para exhibirse, no es para pelear…. No es para matar. Jajaja, ¿Cuántos adversarios tuviste a parte de mi que creíste muertos?, déjame pensar…. El Kazekage Gaara, Hatake Kakashi o no ya se…. Uchiha Sasuke. También me entere que estuviste a la merced de Uchiha Itachi. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?, tu patético arte no mato a nadie, ja, ¿el arte definitivo?, mas bien al arte inconcluso, algo que sin duda impresiona al principio pero…. que al final le falta algo, dejando mucho que desear. —Takumi.

-Malditooo, como te atreves de hablar de mi arte de esa manera y con un rostro tan despreocupado.—Alego Deidara con su rostro fruncido.

-Creo que mi incentivo ha funcionado Hagane-San, ya que fue el primero, tomare la iniciativa de alejarme un poco, este tipo es un pesado y no quiero interrumpir su pelea.—Takumi.

-¿Pesado?, como se atreve el maldito mocoso…. yo no soy pesado jum.—Deidara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el, esa fue mi primera impresión de ti.—Sasori.

-¿Qué?…. porque Maestro Sasori, ¿de que lado esta?—Deidara. En ese momento Takumi comenzó a correr lejos de Hagane y Sasori.

-Maldito…. ¡espera! ¡No huyas maldito cobarde!, ¡no creas que te dejare ir después de haber insultado mi arte jum!—Deidara comenzó a seguirlo.

-Espera Deidara.—Sasori.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta?, No están aquí para pelear por nosotros, están aquí para pelear con nosotros.—Hagane.

A unos 50 metros de donde se encontraban desde el inicio, Takumi seguía corriendo, y Deidara se mantenía detrás de el.

-Ja, ¿adonde crees que vas Takumi?, no creas que escaparas de mi.—Deidara.

-¿Escapar?, ¿porque habría de hacer eso?—Después de avanzar unos 20 metros mas Takumi se detuvo. Deidara se sorprendió y también se detuvo, quedando de frente a Takumi.

-Que bueno que te has detenido, si seguías corriendo te hubiera ido peor jum.—Deidara.

-¿No me digas?, ¿y como seria eso?—Takumi.

-¿No es obvio?, te hubiera mandado a volar con una explosión jum.—Deidara.

-Ya veo. ¿Y porque no lo hiciste?... ¿Sabes?, me ha dado un poco de nostalgia, me gustaría ver de nuevo esas arañitas explosivas, me mostraría una Deidara-Senpai.—Takumi.

-¡No te burles de mi….—Deidara dirigió sus manos a los costados y subió su abrigo para intentar agarrar algo, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con el aire.

-Que…. que demonios.—Deidara.

-Jaja, no has cambiado nada Deidara, tan impaciente que se te olvida que eres inútil sin tu arcilla explosiva…. En verdad eres un idiota, jajaja.—Takumi.

-¡Silencio maldito!, ¿como rayos iba a saber que no tenia mi arcilla, si fue revivido con mi antiguo uniforme de Akatsuki jum?, esto no tiene sentido.—Respondió Deidara un poco rojo de vergüenza y de coraje.

-Jajaja, tienes razón. Jajaja, hay no puedo creer que un tipo que odio me haga reír tanto.—Takumi.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras Takumi, ahora entiendo tu valentía ante mi, sabias que no tenia mi arcilla y por eso te atreviste a desafiarme y burlarte de mi de esa manera, eres mas patético de lo que creí jum. ¿Y de esta manera piensas obtener tu venganza?—Deidara. Takumi paro de reír en seco, cambiando su expresión de risa a una muchos mas seria.

-De nuevo, te equivocas.—El Abrigo de Takumi de color blanco tenia la misma forma que el de Akatsuki de Deidara, así que al igual que el rubio, subió su abrigo revelando dos pequeñas bolsas con cierre en los laterales, y otras 2 del mismo tamaño y diseño enfrente y atrás. Dirigió sus manos atrás y desabrocho el cinturón que las mantenía sujetadas en su cadera, después acomodo las otras dos en el lugar de las otras.—Toma.—Takumi le aventó las 2 bolsas que se había desabrochado a Deidara. El rubio volvió a sorprenderse y poner una expresión confusa.

-¿Esto es….?—Deidara.

-Si.—Takumi. Deidara abrió las bolsas, ambas estaban llenas a su máxima capacidad de arcilla explosiva. Unos segundos después, el rubio sonrió.

-Bien Takumi, no eras un cobarde después de todo. Aunque si no eres un cobarde, eres un idiota por haberme dado tanta arcilla explosiva jum.—Deidara.

-No te preocupes. Este lugar fue construido para soportar tus explosiones…. Además, me pareció que esa arcilla seria suficiente para pelear conmigo, por que te aseguro que no la usaras para otra cosa.—Takumi.

-Deja de ser tan creído Takumi. No creo que tú me hayas revivido, y la verdad no me importa quien haya sido, y si en realidad soy tan independiente, acabare contigo pronto, y así podre dedicar toda mi atención a mi obra definitiva jum.—Deidara.

-Me parece justo. Si logras derrotarme Deidara, serás libre de irte, y al estar bajo en Edo Tensei, será muy difícil detenerte.—Takumi.

-Ja, no se que es lo que pretendes al pelear conmigo. Aunque este cuerpo va en contra de mi arte, tengo que reconocer que es muy conveniente ya que no puedo morir. Si no uso el arte en mi no tendré ningún problema jum.—Deidara.

-Entiendo que siendo inmortal estés tan despreocupado Deidara-Senpai, pero será mejor que te olvides de eso.—Takumi.

-¿Qué?—Deidara.

-Aunque estés enfrente de mí, hablando como si nada, tú ya estás muerto. Me hubiera encantado ser yo quien te arrebatara la vida, pero durante ese tiempo me encontraba incapacitado. Pero tú pelearas como si tu vida dependiera de ello…. No, como si tu existencia dependiera de ello.—Takumi.

-¿Por qué habría de ir tan lejos Takumi?, en nuestra pelea pasada no duraste ni un minuto contra mi jum.—Deidara.

-Esta vez será diferente Deidara. ¿Por qué iras tan lejos?, porque yo te llevare hasta ese punto. No tomes a la ligera esta pelea simplemente porque no puedes morir. El usuario del Edo Tensei estará observando nuestra batalla, si tu me derrotas, el te dejara ir y no acabara con el Edo Tensei, pero si yo te derroto…. Ya lo vas comprendiendo ¿no?—Takumi. Deidara frunció el rostro un poco, pero despues comenzó a sonreír.

-Bien, si no, no seria divertido jum.—Deidara subió su abrigó y ajusto ambas bolsas a su cadera con el cinturón.

-Me di a la tarea de mejorar un poco la formula, Deidara, esos explosivos son mas prácticos.—Takumi.

-Tsk, jamás fueron importantes tus formulas. Desde el inicio siempre me has parecido una persona insoportable Takumi, un ¿chiquillo científico en el escuadrón de bombas?, tsk, todos se asombraban de tus investigaciones, pero solo yo me daba cuenta de lo aburrido y tonto que eras. Mi arte termino por vencer a tu ciencia fácilmente jum.—Deidara.

-Es cierto que en ese momento fuiste muy superior a mi, Deidara. Pero como ya te he dicho, ahora es diferente. La ciencia tiene que pasar por muchas confirmaciones e investigaciones para convertirse en una verdad absoluta, pero una vez que lo logra se vuelve en una ley, una ciencia exacta, algo que jamás falla. Eso es lo que poseo ahora Deidara, la ciencia a diferencia del arte, se asegura de su conclusión. Mi ciencia, es muy superior a tu arte, Deidara.—Takumi.

-Como había dicho, eres tan insoportablemente aburrido cuando hablas como un sabelotodo jum. Pero…. ¡me enferma que te atrevas a comparar mi arte explosivo con tu patética ciencia!—Deidara dio un salto para atrás, metió rápidamente sus manos a ambas bolsas que tenían la arcilla, y con las bocas de sus palmas comenzó a tragarla.

-Gracias a mi ciencia, mejore tu arcilla considerablemente, deberías agradecérmelo. Ahora tienen un mayor poder y estabilidad.—Takumi.

-¡Ya cállate!, ya te dije que tus patéticas mejoras solo arruinan mi arte, me enferma tener que usar esta arcilla por el hecho de haber sido creada por tu mente aburrida.—Deidara finalmente termino de preparar su ataque.—Te mostrare de nuevo, que mi arte es muy superior a tu estúpida ciencia.—Deidara cruzo sus manos, y después las abrió en dirección a Takumi.—Dices que querías ver mis C1, aquí los tienes, jum—De las bocas de Deidara, salieron una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas blancas con unas pequeñas patas en sus costados.—¡Bien!—Deidara realizo los sellos manuales, y todas las esferas crecieron un poco de tamaño y abrieron sus patas, en señal de movimiento.

Takumi de una manera muy tranquila abrió sus brazos en frente de el.

-Bakuton: Bakufū(Elemento explosivo: Explosión de onda)—Takumi choco las palmas de sus manos como si hubiera aplaudido una sola vez, en el instante del sonido que provoco el aplauso, una onda de fuerza salió de las manos de Takumi las cuales seguían pegadas. La onda de choque provoco que todos los C1 de Deidara explotaran en el aire antes de haber llegado a su objetivo. La explosión había resonado por todo el lugar, provocando un gran eco y una fuerte ventisca. Deidara se sorprendió por un momento frunciendo el rostro.

-Ya veo. Es cierto que has mejorado un poco. Pero solo destruiste a mis pequeños C1, tu Jiraiken(Puño de mina explosiva) no servirá con todos jum. Y si no puedes acercarte, eres inútil.—Deidara.

-Eso cierto, ya que he hecho tus explosivos mas estables, tus C2 no detonaran si no son inflamados, sin embargo seria muy aburrido detonar todos tus explosivos antes de que lleguen a mi. Pero te equivocas de nuevo al especular que esto es Jiraiken.—Takumi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Deidara.

-Es cierto que mi técnica actual deriva del Jiraiken, pero es aun mas avanzada y a diferencia del Jiraiken, no necesito estar cerca para dañar a mi adversario.—Takumi se agacho y choco sus palmas contra el suelo.—Bakuton: Haretsumen(Elemento Explosivo: Superficie explosiva)—Unos segundos después, varias explosiones comenzaron a darse en el suelo, y poco a poco se iban acercando a Deidara.

-¡Maldición!—Deidara metió la mano rápidamente a su bolsa, y comenzó a insertar la arcilla en su boca. La serie de explosiones se acercaba rápidamente a él. Deidara saco la mano de su bolsa, la boca escupió un pedazo de arcilla y comenzó a moldearlo con sus dedos los mas acelerado que podía. El rubio se veía apresurado ya que las explosiones estaban prácticamente encima de el.—¡Demonios!—Finalmente las explosiones lo rodearon y destruyeron el área en la que estaba parado el rubio. La nube de tierra y escombros cubrió toda el área de las explosiones, por lo que no se veía nada, hasta que de la nube de humo, un gran dragón salió extendiendo sus gigantescas alas y sobrevolando el área del daño.

-¡Que bien Deidara-Senpai, logro salvarse!, me hubiera sentido muy mal si lo hubiera vencido tan fácil.—Takumi.

La parte baja del abrigo de Deidara se encontraba quemada y maltratada, al igual que el resto de su ropa y rostro. Tenia un rostro fruncido en señal de confusión y enojo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Acaso planto algo antes en el suelo?, no, es imposible, cuando me trajo hasta acá el se detuvo en el momento que yo le dije que lo hiciera, además, la serie de explosiones parecía guiada solo hacia mi, eso no lucia como unas minas colocadas. Me sorprendió que pudiera provocar una explosión en sus palmas solo chocándolas, pero esto….—Penso Deidara.

-Tienes mucho tiempo para pensar haya arriba ¿no? Deidara.—Takumi.

-Aun no comprendo como hiciste eso, pero estando aquí arriba, no tienes la oportunidad de hacerme algo jum.—Deidara.

-Humph, siempre fue de admirar tu habilidad a larga distancia Deidara. Fue esa la razón por la que me venciste en el pasado, pero aunque yo no pueda alcanzarte, no significa que estes seguro haya arriba. Mi Bakuton ya ha superado el tuyo.—Takumi.


	48. Cap 46:El Sesshobaku de Takumi

**El Sesshobaku de Takumi**

-Aun no comprendo como hiciste eso, pero estando aquí arriba, no tienes la oportunidad de hacerme algo jum.—Deidara.

-Humph, siempre fue de admirar tu habilidad a larga distancia Deidara. Fue esa la razón por la que me venciste en el pasado, pero aunque yo no pueda alcanzarte, no significa que estés seguro haya arriba. Mi Bakuton ya ha superado el tuyo.—Takumi.

-¡No me hagas reír Takumi!, ¡Ya me canse que estés de hablador diciendo que tu Ciencia es mejor que mi Arte!, ¡¿Que importa si no entiendo el secreto de tu ataque?!, justo como la ultima vez…. te daré una paliza!—Deidara realizo los sellos manuales, una parte de la cola del Dragon se acortó, y del extenso hocico un dragón mas pequeño se asomó.—¡Trágate esto Takumi!.—El pequeño dragón salió disparado a una increíble velocidad en dirección a Takumi, el castaño comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

-Maldición, había olvidado lo rápido que eran esas cosas.—Takumi.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es correr ¿ah?—Reía Deidara mientras aun sobrevolaba la zona de entrenamiento con el Dragon C2.

Takumi seguía huyendo del Dragon pequeño, pero faltaba muy poco para que este lo alcanzara.

-Demonios, tengo que ser preciso en esto.—Takumi. Finalmente el dragón estaba en un radio letal.

-¡Te tengo sabelotodo!, ¡Katsu!—Una explosión media se desarrollo solo a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba Takumi, a simple vista parecería que no sobrevivió.—Justo como la ultima vez, lo único que pudiste hacer fue huir jum.—Deidara.

De pronto de la misma nube de Humo, 3 Kunai fueron lanzados hacia los cielos para impactarse con el Dragon C2.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Tengo que esquivarlos!—Deidara se veía muy preocupado solo por esos 3 kunai que se dirigían hacia el. El Dragon maniobro de la mejor manera posible dirigiéndose hacia ellos rápidamente.—Así no podrá hacerlo.—Los 3 Kunai pasaron derecho sin impactarse con el Dragon, una vez que llegaron al punto donde el Dragon C2 estaba inicialmente, estos explotaron de una manera muy agresiva, la explosión fue muy extensa para tratarse de objetos tan pequeños. Deidara se encontraba sorprendido.

-Esos Kunai tenían el nivel explosivo de mis C2, no recuerdo que fueran tan poderosos.—Deidara.

-Un impresionante movimiento Deidara, así es justamente como se esquivan mis Kunai.—Respondió Takumi mientras salía de la tierra con un solo brinco.

-Ja, me lo imagine Takumi, tu eres un usuario Doton, así que te metiste en la tierra para escapar de mi explosión.—Deidara.

-El Dragón pequeño estaba volando solo unos centímetros arriba de mi, y al estarlo tu también con el Dragon C2 propiciaste un punto ciego, por eso no me viste cuando lo hice, pero aun así lo dedujiste.—Takumi.

-No fue muy difícil, aunque te aseguro que no podrás volver a utilizar ese truco.—Deidara.

-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora no solo me estaré defendiendo.—Respondió Takumi mientras sacaba otros 3 Kunai de la bolsa de herramientas.

-Tus famosos Kayaku Kunai, pude ver que también mejoraste su poder explosivo.—Deidara.

-¿Oh?, lo notaste.—Takumi.

-Pero siguen siendo igual de aburridos, pueden tener el nivel explosivo de mis C2, pero no son explosivos dirigidos. Son tan fáciles de evadir como cualquier Kunai. ¿Sigues detonándolos con simples papeles bomba?—Deidara.

-Cualquier Shinobi usa papeles bomba, ya te dije que he superado eso.—Takumi. Cuando Deidara puso mas atención a los Kunai, se dio cuenta que lucían como cualquier otro, no tenían ningún papel bomba pegado o algún otro tipo de detonador.

-¿Qué es esto?, parece un Kunai común y corriente, ¿entonces como los detona?—Pensó Deidara.

-¡Estas mas cerca ahora!.—Takumi lanzo el primer Kunai hacia Deidara, este lo esquivo con éxito, pero la estruendosa explosión desestabilizo un poco al dragón.

-¡Demonios!, no me había dado cuenta lo tanto que había descendido.—El Dragón C2 comenzó a volar hacia arriba rápidamente.

-¡No te dejare hacerlo!—Decía Takumi mientras lanzaba mas y mas Kunai hacia Deidara y estos explotaban cerca de el.

-Sin duda también ha mejorado su puntería.—Pensó Deidara con el rostro fruncido en señal de presión.

Unos segundos después Deidara había alcanzado una gran altura, y los Kunai que Takumi lanzaban ya eran demasiado fáciles de evadir, algunos incluso ya no llegaban hasta el rubio.

-Justo como dije, igual de aburridos jum.—Dijo Deidara burlón. Y Takumi esta vez pareció molestarse.—Este rencuentro me ha parecido un poco entretenido Takumi, pero ya es hora de terminar con esto y concentrarme en mi obra de arte.—Deidara volvió a realizar unos sellos manuales, y la cola del dragón C2 volvió a encogerse mas.—¡Este será mas grande! Y esconderte en la tierra no te servirá para nada.—De la boca del Dragon C2 un dragón mas grande volvió a salir disparado a una increíble velocidad dirigiéndose directamente a Takumi, sin embargo esta vez el castaño no corrió o dio señas de querer evadirlo.—Ya veo, ya veo, te has dado cuenta que huir no sirve de nada.—Dijo Deidara mientras tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando el dragón ya estaba muy ceca de llegar con Takumi, el castaño saco un Kunai de su bolsa el cual desconcertó un poco a Deidara.

-¿Piensas neutralizar mi dragón con un solo Kunai?—Pensó Deidara. Unos segundos después Takumi efectivamente lanzo el Kunai hacia el dragón con la intención de detenerlo antes de que llegara a el.

-Jajaja, es inútil, ¡ya te dije que es muy fácil esquivar esos estúpidos Kunai!—Grito Deidara muy confiado.

-Unos instantes después del comentario de Deidara, Takumi hiso una especie de sello manual y de la parte trasera del Kunai, donde se encuentra el hueco para el dedo, un gran destello se origino y el Kunai aumento de una manera increíble su velocidad, chocando con el Dragon antes de que Deidara se diera cuenta.

-¿Pero que….?—Deidara. Finalmente el Kunai exploto junto con el dragón, creando una gran onda expansiva cerca del la tierra, una vez que se disipo el humo, la explosión había sido tan grande que también había dejado un cráter en el suelo. Deidara se encontraba realmente sorprendido.—¡Imposible!, ¿como es que el Kunai incremento tanto su velocidad mientras estaba en el aire?—Pensaba Deidara.

Tiene mucho tiempo para pensar ahí arriba y ¿no se ha dado cuenta, Deidara-Senpai?, debe ser porque esta muy relajado, habrá que presionarlo mas.—Takumi saco mas Kunai de su bolsa y los lanzo hacia Deidara. Ya que el rubio se encontraba a una gran altura, parecía que los Kunai no llegarían a su objetivo, pero nuevamente Takumi realizo el sello manual y los Kunai salieron impulsados de nuevo a una increíble velocidad, incluso mayor a la inicial.

-¡Demonios, eso de nuevo!—Esta vez el dragón tuvo que maniobrar muy rápido, pero este se veía muy presionado. La zona de entrenamiento de la guarida de Jitsu era un poco oscura ya que no se encontraba muy bien iluminada, los Kunai que lanzaba Takumi se incendiaban en el aire dejando un destello detrás de su rastro, parecían fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo.

-¡Hanabi Kunai!—Takumi.

-Maldición no podre seguir esquivándolos de esta manera, tengo que moverme de aquí.—Deidara. El dragón comenzó a volar lejos de Takumi, pero este los seguía mientras continuaba lanzando los Kunai.

-Que persistente es, si uno de eso Kunai me da volare en mil pedazos y habré perdido la pelea. Tengo que contraatacar, de esta manera el dragón será mas veloz y disminuiré la intensidad de los ataque de Takumi.—Mientras Deidara huía de Takumi, el dragón comenzó a comprimir su cola, y a escupir una gran serie de dragones que se dirigirían hacia Takumi.

-Interesante, jamás te ha gustado huir Deidara. Su Dragón se hará más ligero y por lo tanto se hará mas rápido, pudiendo evadir mis ataque con mas facilidad—Takumi también saco mas Kunai de las 2 grandes bolsas que tenia y las lanzaba hacia los pequeños dragones, algunos lograban esquivarlos con mucha dificultad, pero la serie de explosiones que se daban por lo otros que no lo lograban también los detonaban.

-Maldición, ambos tienen un nivel explosivo de C2, maniobrar entre tantas explosiones de ese nivel es imposible. Pero no importa, mi trampa ya esta lista.—Deidara.

Todos los dragones que había enviado Deidara hasta que desapareció la cola del Dragón C2 habían sido neutralizados por los Hanabi Kunai de Takumi. Deidara seguía volando, esta vez más rápido, ya que su Dragón C2 había perdido una gran cantidad de peso, pero ya no tenia proyectiles con los cuales contraatacar.

-¿Quién es el que esta huyendo ahora Deidara?—Comentó Takumi de manera burlona. Lo cual molesto mucho a Deidara.

-Ha dejado de lanzar sus Kunai, tal vez ya se le acabaron, o sabe que no tiene caso ya que a la distancia y altura que me encuentro, me será posible evadirlos a pesar de su inyección de velocidad. Ya falta poco para llegar, continua siguiéndome Takumi.—Deidara.

-Es cansado tener que seguirte todo el tiempo Deidara, tu como estas sobre ese Dragon no te duelen las piernas. Pensaba dejar esto para el último, pero también me duele el cuello de estar viendo hacia el cielo, ya es hora de bajarte de ahí.—Takumi.

-¿Qué?—Deidara.

Takumi volvió a meter sus manos en las bolsas y saco 10 Shuriken.

-Estas son menos explosivas, pero mucho mas rápidas.—Dijo Takumi mientras sonreía, lanzo las 10 Shurikens hacia Deidara y una vez que pareció que perdieron velocidad, Takumi hiso el sello de manos y los 10 Shurikens incrementaron de nuevo su velocidad de una manera increíble.

-¡Demonios!.—Deidara tuvo que brincar lejos del Dragón, lo había hecho justo a tiempo, ya que solo unos segundos después, las Shurikens se impactaron con el dragón creando una gran explosión. Mientras caía, Deidara metió su mano en las bolsas de Arcilla.—Bien, aun tengo suficiente arcilla.—Deidara.

-¡Se acabo!, darte en el aire será increíblemente fácil.—Takumi volvió a meter sus manos en el bolsillo para sacar mas Shuriken.

-¡No me hagas reír Takumi!, ¡Katsu!—Deidara. Takumi había llegado a la zona donde habían iniciado el encuentro él y Deidara. De pronto, en el suelo comenzaron a desarrollarse una serie de explosiones que tenían rodeado a Takumi.

-Imposible, ¿cuando él….?—Takumi. Las explosiones envolvieron a Takumi en una mar de llamas y humo, Deidara seguía cayendo, pero antes de tocar el suelo, había terminado de moldear un Buhó de C1. Hiso los sellos de manos y este se transformó muy cerca de la zona minada donde Takumi había sido atrapado y se seguían desarrollando las explosiones, ya que todo había sucedido muy rápido. Salvando a Deidara de la caída.

-Sin duda me presionaste bastante Takumi, pero tus técnicas jamás vencerán a mi arte jum.—Dijo de una manera muy confiada el rubio, cuando el Buhó se voltio para salir de ahí, algo salto lo suficientemente alto para llegar hasta Deidara.

-¿No te dije que no usaras los C1?—Takumi. Deidara voltio realmente sorprendido, Takumi era quien había saltado tan alto y mientras se encontraba en el aire, realizo su técnica.—¡Bakuton: Bakufū!(Explosión de onda), de nuevo Takumi choco sus palmas en un aplauso lo cual lo alejó del Búho de Deidara y ocasiono que este explotara. Takumi cayó de una manera un poco brusca, pero no se lastimo. Al parecer, Deidara también había caído. Takumi se acercó a el, la ropa del Rubio estaba muy destruida, y también estaba dañado de su cuerpo, pero por el Edo Tensei comenzó a curarse.

-Sobreviviste por haber sido un C1. Además, mi Bakufū también te alejo del radio letal de tu Búho.—Takumi. Deidara quien se encontraba todavía en el suelo, comenzó a responder mientras se levantaba.

-Thchu, ¿sobreviví? Incluso si todo mi cuerpo hubiera sido destruido, no habrías acabado con migo Takumi, jum.—Deidara ya se encontraba de pie y frente a frente con Takumi.

-¿Acaso ignoras todo lo que te digo Deidara? El usuario del Edo Tensei estaba observando esta pelea, si logro hacerte un daño mortal, te habré derrotado y la técnica será deshecha para ti.—Takumi.

-Tsk, ya lo se. Pero…. ¿Cómo es que tu sobreviviste a mis minas?—Deidara.

-Una mina es peligrosa siempre y cuando el enemigo no sepa donde esta. Incluso si las detonas todas. Cuando me percate que estábamos en el lugar donde iniciamos la batalla, rápidamente deduje que en algún momento, que tu dragón C2 descendió para evadir mis Kunai, soltó las minas en el suelo, debido a que en ese momento yo estaba bajo tierra, y con la nube de humo no pude darme cuenta. Ya que tu arcilla no es lo suficientemente sólida para escarbar en la tierra siempre has necesitado de alguien que las coloque por ti, así que era obvio que tus minas se metieron en los agujeros que provoco mi Haretsumen(Explosión Superficial), por eso detonaste todas al mismo tiempo, ya que sabias que por mi cuenta no detonaría ninguna. Así que lo que hice fue localizar los puntos de explosión y esquivarlos rápidamente, después utilicé una de las explosiones para impulsarme y llegar hasta ti.—Takumi.

-¿Esquivarlas?, eso es imposible, no pudiste haber corrido por todo el suelo lleno de explosiones sin resultar herido.—Respondió Deidara de una manera molesta.

-Yo puedo, ¡así!—De un momento a otro, Takumi se había acercado increíblemente rápido a Deidara golpeándolo en el estómago y haciéndolo salir disparado por el impacto.

-¿Cómo, como es que eres tan rápido?—Pregunto Deidara, quien de nuevo estaba en el suelo.

-Creo que no tiene caso esconderlo mas, pensé que lo deducirías, pero es cierto, jamás te ha interesado el secreto de mi técnica. Justo como tu tienes tu Kibaku Nendo(Arcilla Explosiva), y Gari su Jiraiken(Puño de mina explosiva), yo tengo mi Sesshobaku(Toque explosivo).—Takumi.

-¿Sesshobaku?, ¿que rayos es eso?—Deidara.

-Humph, aunque su origen es un poco complejo, en realidad es tan literal como suena. Todo lo que toco, se convierte en un explosivo.—Takumi.

-¿Qué?, pero eso no es posible, no me este tomando el pelo.—Deidara.

-Jajaja, es completamente posible si comprendes de que se trata. Te daré la explicación sencilla, para que un artista lo comprenda.—Deidara se molesto un poco, pero no respondió nada.—Funciona de una manera similar a tu Kibaku Nendo, justo como tu amasas la arcilla y la mezclas con tu chakra usando las bocas de tus palmas, yo inyecto mi chakra a los objetos que toco.

-Aun así, es imposible que cualquier objeto se convierta en un explosivo.—Deidara.

-Te equivocas. Cuando inyecto mi chakra, este mismo altera a nivel molecular la composición química de cualquier objeto, creando una inestabilidad en la estructura del objeto y propiciando que este explote. Mi chakra contiene la liberación de energía que se genera, hasta que yo la detone. Puede tratarse de cualquier cosa, tierra, metal, madera, agua, minerales, entre más denso es el objeto, mas grande es la explosión.—Takumi. Deidara estaba increíblemente impresionado, no podía creer que Takumi poseyera ese nivel de Bakuton.

-Pero…. los Kunai que me lanzabas, solo los tocabas durante muy poco tiempo, ¿como lograbas convertirlos en explosivos tan rápido?—Takumi.

-Con un arduo entrenamiento, jaja aunque tienes razón, mis Kunai no están hechos de cualquier material. La respuesta es simple ¿Cuántos Shinobis no hace uso de objetos hechos de una material que transmite chakra?, así es, estos Kunai están hechos del acero de Hagane-San el tipo de la armadura que esta con Sasori, son los mejores transmisores de chakra y también son increíblemente resistentes, solo necesito tocarlos por un instante y mi chakra es infundido rápidamente y el proceso del Sesshobaku también.—Takumi.

-Aun así eso no explica como esquivaste mis minas, maldito Takumi.—Deidara.

-De hecho si. Mis manos son la manera más rápida en la que transmito mi chakra, pero en realidad puedo transmitirlo con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, por eso se llama Sesshobaku.—Takumi levanto sus pierna, y le enseño las suelas de sus Sandalias.

-Eso es….—Deidara.

-Si. Este es mi Kibakuyuiitsu(suela explosiva) Las suelas de mis sandalias están hechas del acero de Hagane-San, es un poco pesado caminar con ellas, pero me ayudan a acelerar cuando las necesito. Transmito mi chakra rápidamente y provoco una explosión entre mi suela y el suelo, esto me da un gran impulso y combinado con el Shunshin no Jutsu(Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante)mi velocidad es increíble, y ya que las explosiones se alejan una de las otras, las mismas minas ayudaron a que las esquivara, y después genere una explosión más fuerte para brincar hasta ti, y de nuevo use la técnica para amortiguar mi caída. En pocas palabras Deidara, es ciencia.—Takumi.

-Ya veo. Si eres capaz de hacer eso, quiere decir que posees un gran control de tus explosiones. Entonces, cuando tus Kunai aceleraban de velocidad, iniciabas la detonación en ellos, y la mantenías controlada para que mantuviera su trayectoria y explotara totalmente hasta que llegara a su objetivo.—Deidara.

-Impresionante Deidara, lo estas entendiendo rápido, tu mente no esta tan oxidada a pesar de que estés muerto. Exactamente como tu lo dijiste, la repentina aceleración de mis proyectiles es una explosión controlada en dirección opuesta al objetivo, por eso entre mas lejos este el objetivo menos potente es la explosión final. Si lanzara mis proyectiles a la nada, la aceleración terminaría consumiendo el objeto en si. En pocas palabras la materia es el combustible de la explosión, por eso entre mas masivo sea este, mas fuerte será la explosión y por lo tanto durara mas su aceleración.—Takumi.

-Thchu, ya cállate Takumi. Odio como hablas de las explosiones con tanta complejidad. Como si me importara que cualquier cosa que toques se convierta en un explosivo. ¿Qué sentido tiene volar algo que no tiene forma desde un principio?, mis creaciones toman vida ¡y explotan!, y cuando explota, ¡cambia y se convierte en la verdadera forma de mi arte por primera vez!, es el único momento en el que se puede admirar mi verdadero arte!, ¡el arte es una explosión!, no una ciencia jum, ¡no me jodas con esas cosas Takumi!—Deidara dio un gran paso hacia atrás, metió de nuevo su mano en la bolsa y tomo una gran porción de arcilla, comenzando a comerla por la boca de su rostro.

-Estaba esperando que usaras eso Deidara.—Takumi.


	49. Cap 47:La Ciencia es Arte

**Comenten que les parecen las peleas, si las narro bien o que opinan? Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, suerte y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

* * *

**La Ciencia es Arte**

_-Thchu, ya cállate Takumi. Odio como hablas de las explosiones con tanta complejidad. Como si me importara que cualquier cosa que toques se convierta en un explosivo. ¿Qué sentido tiene volar algo que no tiene forma desde un principio?, mis creaciones toman vida ¡y explotan!, y cuando explota, ¡cambia y se convierte en la verdadera forma de mi arte por primera vez!, es el único momento en el que se puede admirar mi verdadero arte!, ¡el arte es una explosión!, no una ciencia jum, ¡no me jodas con esas cosas Takumi!—Deidara dio un gran paso hacia atrás, metió de nuevo su mano en la bolsa y tomo una gran porción de arcilla, comenzando a comerla por la boca de su rostro._

_-Estaba esperando que usaras eso Deidara.—Takumi._

_-Pensé que Deidara ya había derrotado a ese sujeto en el pasado, ¿Por qué esta demorando tanto?, ¿el sabe cuanto odio que me hagan esperar?, y pensar que lo han obligado a usar su C4 Karura.—Penso Sasori._

_-¿Qué pasa Sasori?, ¿acaso estas preocupado por tu compañero?—Hagane._

_-¿Preocupado?, y pensar que tuve razón en que moriría joven. Ambos estamos muertos, así que no hay nada por que preocuparse, solo estoy molesto porque esto esta demorando demasiado.—Sasori._

_-Deberías relajarte aun más entonces. Yo también estoy impaciente para pelear contigo.—Hagane._

_-¿Huh?, ¿pelear?, humph, yo no soy tan fácil de provocar como Deidara. Además aun no entiendo la razón por la que quieres pelear conmigo.—Sasori._

_-No importa…. Yo tengo una solución para eso.—Hagane._

_Una vez que Deidara había comido una gran cantidad de arcilla, volvió a sacar un pedazo de las bocas de sus palmas y creó un halcón de C1, lo transformo y se subió a él._

_-Lo sabia, no usara su Bakufū para detonar mi C1. ¿Acaso me esta subestimando?, lamentara haberlo hecho.—Pensó Deidara. Después que había conseguido altura, comenzó a escupir la arcilla por la boca, y esta en una forma mas fluida comenzó a amontonarse y tomar la forma gigante de Deidara._

_-C4 Karura.—Takumi._

_-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que sabe de esta técnica?... maldito Takumi, debió haberla investigado. Ja, aun así no importa, no hay manera de que pueda contrarrestarla jum.—Pensó Deidara con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Sabes Deidara?, la estructura de esa bomba es muy compleja e interesante, sin duda es de tus mejores técnicas, bastante ingeniosa. Tiene mucha información científica, al ser capaz de destruir un cuerpo a nivel celular.—Takumi._

_-¡Oye estúpido!, ¡deja de decir tonterías y seguir comparando mi arte con tu ciencia, que me sacas de mis putas casillas!—Deidara._

_-¡Espera un momento Deidara!, ¿no quieres pensarlo mejor?—Takumi._

_-¿De que estas hablando maldito?, ¿ya te dio miedo morir?—Deidara._

_-No es eso. Como ya había dicho, mi líder, quien es el usuario del Edo Tensei esta aquí, junto con mis compañeros. En este momento su vida depende de mi pero…. si detonaras en C4 Karura y no logro detenerte, matarías a todos los que estuvieran aquí, incluso al usuario del Edo Tensei. Por si no lo sabias, el Edo Tensei no acaba con la muerte del usuario, la única manera de terminar con el Edo Tensei es si el usuario deshace la técnica, así que si lo matas vivirías por siempre y nadie podría acabar con tu existencia, ¿estarías de acuerdo con eso?—Takumi. Deidara se quedo pensando por un momento_

_-Si eso es cierto, ¿estaría en este mundo para siempre?, no, eso no lo puedo permitir, mi existencia en este mundo no debe ser tan larga, después de todo este cuerpo es muy problemático. Una vez que termine con Takumi y con mi obra de arte, buscare al usuario del Edo Tensei y lo obligare a deshacer la técnica jum.—Deidara._

_-Dile a tu líder que salga de aquí, también le daré una oportunidad a tus compañeros, al único que quiero matar de una vez por todas es a ti Takumi.—Deidara. Sin embargo Takumi comenzó a soltar una gran carcajada que confundió por un momento a Deidara._

_-Jajajaja, lo sabía. Tomas tan en serio tu arte que incluso lo aplicas a tu propio cuerpo y forma de vivir, jajajaja, es increíble, además también eres un poco mas misericordioso de lo que recordaba, jajaja, agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mis compañeros pero no hay razon para hacerlo, ellos estarán bien.—Takumi._

_-¿Qué dijiste maldito?—Pregunto Deidara de manera molesta._

_-Que no hay necesidad de pedirle a mi líder y compañeros que salgan de aquí. Yo te detendré. Además para consolarte un poco, mentí, si te sellan también pueden terminar con el Edo Tensei.—Takumi._

_-Ya veo. Debiste decirle a tu líder y compañeros que escaparan cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ahora no tendré misericordia Takumi, ¡pagaras por haberte burlado de mi!—Takumi._

_-Y tú pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste a mi y a Iwagakure.,¡Deidara!—Takumi saco un pergamino y pareció invocar algo con el. Una vez que la pequeña nube de humo se disipo, Takumi tenía una pequeña esfera metálica, esta lucia como un balín. Cuando Deidara la vio quedo un poco desconcertado._

_-¿Qué rayos es eso?, ¿en verdad piensa detener mi C4 Karura con esa cosa?, es cierto que lo objetos pequeños como los Kunai o las Shurikens han resultado tener un gran poder explosivo, pero eso es incluso mas pequeño, por lo tanto debería tener un nivel menor al C2…. bueno, no importa, incluso si tienen un increíble radio de explosión esa no es manera de detener mi C4 Karura, la explosión solo terminaría por esparcir mas rápido las Nanobombas._

_-Veo que estas pensando en algo Deidara, Seguramente intentas deducir ¿que es lo que hace esta pequeña esfera?, bien, te lo explicare. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que entre mas denso y masivo era un objeto mas potente era su fuerza explosiva?—Takumi._

_-¿Ah?—Deidara._

_-Me lo imagine, no te preocupes, ¿dime Deidara, sabes el significado de Densidad?—Takumi._

_-Bueno, creo que la había escuchado antes, ¿Qué era, que era?, vamos, vamos….lo tengo en la punta de la lengua.—Deidara._

_-Olvídalo, esto pasa porque siempre era yo quien te conseguía los materiales para tus esculturas.—Comento Takumi mientras se lamentaba con la cabeza.—Takumi._

_-Cómo si importara Takumi.—Deidara._

_-Importa, al menos en mi técnica. La densidad, es la relación entre masa y volumen, por lo tanto, entre mas masa este contenida en un volumen pequeño, mas critica es su densidad.—Takumi con un poco de esfuerzo aventó la pequeña esfera hacia arriba y la dejo caer, cuando esta toco el suelo, saco un poco de polvo y dejo un gran agujero en el. Deidara estaba impresionado de que ese objeto tan pequeño pesara tanto.—Bueno, bueno, no debería estar haciendo esto, me lastimare la espalda, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerte entender.—Comento Takumi mientras se agachaba para levantar de nuevo la pequeña esfera._

_-Entonces era cierto, ese pequeño objeto tiene una gran cantidad de masa, y por lo tanto un gran poder explosivo. Ja, aun así Takumi, ¿crees que puedes detener mi C4 Karura con una gigantesca explosión?, después de todo no eres tan inteligente como crees. El maestro Sasori debe de estar muy molesto porque lo estoy haciendo esperar, y ya quiero terminar esto pronto.—Deidara comenzó a hacer los sellos manuales._

_-¿Explosión?, he logrado algo aun mas impresionante que eso Deidara. Este objeto no esta hecho del Acero de Hagane-San, si no de un compuesto de elementos complejos que al ser sometidos bajo el efecto de mi Sesshobaku, inician un proceso aun más peligroso que una explosión.—Takumi._

_-¿Qué?—Deidara._

_-¡Detonemos nuestras más poderosas técnicas al mismo tiempo Deidara!, ¡mi ciencia demostrará todo su fuerza!—Grito Takumi muy entusiasmado._

_-¡Me parece bien!—Deidara._

_Takumi levanto la esfera en la palma de su mano derecha, después coloco su mano izquierda debajo de la mano derecha, e introdujo sus dedos izquierdos entre los derechos que estaban completamente extendidos de manera horizontal, de esta manera los dedos izquierdo que estaban levantados formaban una especia de corona que rodeaba a la esfera, de pronto de las yemas de los dedos izquierdos comenzaron a salir unos rayos finos de chakra, todos chocaban contra la esfera, unos pocos segundos después la esfera comenzó a emitir un destello extremadamente luminoso y empezó a flotar en la palma de derecha de Takumi. Deidara estaba sorprendido con el proceso-_

_-¡Estoy listo Deidara!, ¡Hagámoslo!—Takumi retiro la mano izquierda, ya que la esfera se encontraba flotando en la mano derecha de Takumi._

_-¡Desaparece Takumi!—Deidara detono el C4 Karura y este comenzó a inflarse muy rápido._

_-¡Sera mejor que te alejes mas Deidara!, ¡quiero que admires esto hasta el final!, ¡este es mi G1 Hokai Bakudan!(Bomba de implosión nivel G1)—Takumi extendió la mano derecha en forma de garra y lanzo la esfera destellante hacia el C4 Karura._

_-¿Qué?, ¿implosión?—Deidara._

_-El C4 Karura finalmente exploto, pero en ese momento el G1 Hōkai Bakudan ya había llegado hasta el. Unos instantes después, un gran destello cegador ilumino por completo toda la cueva._

_-¿Qué es eso?—Sasori._

_-Eso es peligroso Takumi. Pero con eso pronto terminara todo.—Hagane._

_-¿Esa es la técnica de Takumi?—Sumiko._

_-Si, aunque es la primera vez que la veo.—Yujin._

_-¡Es impresionante!—Azumi._

_-¿De que rayos están hablando? ¡Esa cosa nos va a dejar ciegos!—Comento Yusei a espaldas de todos, mientras le lloraban los ojos._

_-¿Qué dijiste Yusei?—Pregunto Kasumi mientras todos habían volteado y tenían en su rostro una especie de lentes oscuros._

_-¿Cuando es que ustedes…. repartieron los lentes?—Dijo Yusei con los ojos en blanco y una expresión caída._

_-Disculpa Yusei, toma estos.—Dijo Kazuto mientras le daba unos lentes y el también tenia unos puestos_

_-¿Incluso usted líder?—Yusei._

_Después del gran destello, se escucho un increíble estruendo, y la esfera comenzó a absorber todo, jalando aire y los restos de piedras y tierra que había provocado las explosiones de Takumi y Deidara._

_-¿Qué esto?, ¿acaso esa cosa esta absorbiendo el C4 Karura?—Deidara._

_Todos los objetos absorbidos eran triturados y formaban una esfera perfecta por la fuerza de compresión que generaba el G1 Hōkai Bakudan. Poco a poco la fuerza se hacia mas extensa y absorbía cosas en un rango mas distante, de pronto el halcón y Deidara comenzaron a ser absorbidos también._

_-¡Maldicion!, ¡tengo que salir de aquí!—Deidara. Con un gran esfuerzo el halcón estaba volando en dirección contraria a la implosión, pero llego un momento en el que ya no podía hacerlo y comenzó a ser succionado por la técnica de Takumi.—Demonios, lo tendré que detonar para que la explosión me aleje, ¡Katsu!—Deidara detono el halcón, pero incluso la explosión fue absorbida.—¿Pero que….?—Deidara quien se encontraba muy cerca del centro de la implosión, comenzó a admirar el proceso, los destellos y colores que se formaban eran muy variados y rapidos.—Es…. Es increíble._

_-Es suficiente.—Takumi quien se encontraba en una pose de concentración, realizo unos sellos manuales y la técnica se detuvo, dejando de absorber, y haciendo que Deidara cayera al suelo. Después de liberar la técnica, Takumi suspiro en señal de cansancio. Una vez que se encontraba mas relajado, comenzó a caminar hacia Deidara, quien todavía se encontraba sentado en el suelo, y con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad._

_-¡Eso fue increíble!, cuando me encontraba cerca del centro no se escuchaba nada, solo podía ver los destellos y colores que habia.—Deidara._

_-Yo gané Deidara. Se que dijiste que el Edo Tensei contradice tu arte, y que por eso no usarías el Kyūkyoku Geijutsu (C0 Arte definitivo), pero solo por si se vuelve a cruzar esa loca idea por tu mente, créeme, no funcionara. Mi G1 Hōkai Bakudan es capaz de absorber ese nivel de explosión, seguramente ya te habías dado cuenta.—Takumi. Pero Deidara seguia teniendo la vista perdida, sin creer lo que había pasado._

_-Takumi…. Yo.—Deidara._

_-Yo te admiraba Deidara. A pesar de nuestras diferentes formas de pensar, siempre te considere un gran genio…. Pero, nunca pensé que serias tan egoísta como para traicionar a la aldea, matar a mis padres, y a todo el escuadrón de bombas. ¿Por qué no simplemente te fuiste?, ¿Por qué tuviste que destruir parte de la Aldea antes? Cuando hiciste eso lo único que tenia era odio hacia ti, no pude contenerlo, e intente matarte antes de que te fueras, pero no fue rival para ti, y tus ataques me dejaron en coma por 9 años. Cuando desperté, Kurotsuchi-Chan me conto que habían tenido una guerra, y que varios de nuestros amigos habían muerto, también me entere que Gari había sido revivido y que su Bakuton causo muchos problemas, si yo hubiera estado despierto durante ese tiempo pude haber salvado a mis compañeros, de nuevo, los sentimientos que tuve solo fueron de frustración, de incapacidad, de que me servía ser tan inteligente, si siempre era vencido por los sentimientos. Pero deje de lamentarme, y decidí hacer algo al respecto. Ya que era el único usuario de Bakuton con vida, Iwagakure y el Tsuchikage decidió meterme en el programa de 8 años para los mejores Genin. Tshchu, y pensar que seguía siendo un Genin. Pero antes encontré a alguien que me hiso saber la realidad de este mundo, y lo que tenia que hacerse. ¿Dime Deidara, traicionaste la aldea por su propio bien?—Pregunto Takumi, con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-No.—Deidara._

_-Ya veo... me lo imaginaba. Puedes intentar seguir peleando conmigo Deidara, pero no creo que te quede tanto chakra. El resultado será igual que desde el principio. No te he matado porque no puedo hacerlo, pero te he derrotado.—Takumi._

_-Ja, no entiendo para nada lo que dices Takumi. No pienso pedirte perdón por las cosas que hice, ya que no me arrepiento de nada, pero te deseo suerte en lo que sea que vayas hacer, aunque seguramente no es diferente a lo que Akatsuki tenia en mente, definitivamente todavía queda un buen artista en Iwagakure, y por fin me iré en paz sabiendo que he encontrado placentero el arte de alguien mas, en realidad, eso fue lo que siempre buscaba…. espero que esto te moleste tanto como a mi, pero ya que estabas lleno de todos esos sentimientos, es obvio que tu ciencia es arte…. El arte proviene de los sentimientos del artista…. jum.—Deidara sonrió y comenzó a desvanecerse._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué esta desapareciendo?—Takumi. De pronto Kazuto brinco hacia donde estaba Deidara y Takumi._

_-Esto suele pasar en el Edo Tensei. Ya que no lo controlo, de alguna manera, ya no tiene nada que lo ate al Edo Tensei, Deidara esta liberando su alma.—Kazuto._

_-Deja de lloriquear Takumi, saluda a la odiosa de Kurotsuchi de mi parte cuando seas derrotado por ese tonto rubio que seguramente, ya es el estúpido Hokage que tanto quería ser jum.—Deidara._

_-¿Qué?—Takumi._

_-Nos vemos maestro Sasori, no me haga esperar jum.—Deidara._

_-¿Quieres que te mate Deidara?—Sasori._

_-Pero ya estamos muertos, maestro Sasori.—En ese momento Deidara desapareció._

_-Y pensar que se fue con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.—Takumi._


	50. Cap 48:La razón de una pelea

**La razón de una pelea**

-Ya veo, me lo imaginaba. Puedes intentar seguir peleando conmigo Deidara, pero no creo que te quede tanto chakra. El resultado será igual que desde el principio. No te he matado porque no puedo hacerlo, pero te he derrotado.—Takumi.

-Ja, no entiendo para nada lo que dices Takumi. No pienso pedirte perdón por las cosas que hice, ya que no me arrepiento de nada, pero te deseo suerte en lo que sea que vayas hacer, aunque seguramente no es diferente a lo que Akatsuki tenia en mente, definitivamente todavía queda un buen artista en Iwagakure, y por fin me iré en paz sabiendo que he encontrado placentero el arte de alguien mas, en realidad, eso fue lo que siempre buscaba…. espero que esto te moleste tanto como a mi, pero ya que estabas lleno de todos esos sentimientos, es obvio que tu ciencia es arte…. El arte proviene de los sentimientos del artista…. jum.—Deidara sonrió y comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué esta desapareciendo?—Takumi. De pronto Kazuto brinco hacia donde estaba Deidara y Takumi.

-Esto suele pasar en el Edo Tensei. Ya que no lo controlo, de alguna manera, ya no tiene nada que lo ate al Edo Tensei, Deidara esta liberando su alma.—Kazuto.

-Deja de lloriquear Takumi, saluda a la odiosa de Kurotsuchi de mi parte cuando seas derrotado por ese tonto rubio que seguramente, ya es el estúpido Hokage que tanto quería ser jum.—Deidara.

-¿Qué?—Takumi.

-Nos vemos maestro Sasori, no me haga esperar jum.—Deidara.

-¿Quieres que te mate Deidara?—Sasori.

-Pero ya estamos muertos, maestro Sasori.—En ese momento Deidara desapareció.

-Y pensar que se fue con es maldita sonrisa en su rostro.—Takumi. Kazuto le toco el hombro a Takumi.

-Fue una buena pelea Takumi, se que debes sentirte mejor.—Kazuto.

-Si, gracias Kazuto-San.—Takumi.

-Ahora solo falta una pelea.—Dijo Kazuto, mientras volteaba a ver hacia Hagane y Sasori.

-Hagane-San. Se que esta mal comparar las desgracias de uno con las de alguien mas…. pero en realidad, mis padres no fueron asesinados directamente por Deidara, ellos murieron arriesgando sus vidas para salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, ellos murieron…. como unos héroes, recibieron una despedida adecuada, y sus nombres yacen inmortalizados en un monumento de la Aldea. Pero en el caso de Hagane-San, el no solo perdió a la única persona que tenia, simplemente no pudo despedirse de ella y darle un entierro, si no que paso por muchas dificultades después. No puedo ni imaginarme como se siente….—Penso Takumi.

-Vamos Takumi.—Kazuto.

-Si.—Takumi y Kazuto salieron de la zona de entrenamiento.

-La larga espera termino. Es nuestra hora de pelear Sasori.—Hagane.

-Habla por ti mismo Yoroi-San(Tipo de la Armadura), a diferencia de Deidara, yo no encuentro una razón por la que pelear contigo. Yo sigo esperando que liberen este patético Jutsu. Ahora, si tu intención es usarme como entrenamiento, olvídalo, yo no soy tan fácil de provocar como Deidara, mira que pelear con un muerto, que tonto.—Sasori.

-En cierto que parte de este enfrentamiento es con motivos de entrenamiento, pero…. esa no es la idea principal.—Hagane.

-¿Qué?.—Sasori.

-Yo Sasori, si tengo una buena razón para pelear contigo, pero…. no pienso decirte quien soy, así que te hare esperar en ese sentido, ya que tú lo recordaras durante nuestro encuentro.—Hagane.

-¿Huh?, que raro.—Sasori.

-¿A que te refieres?—Hagane.

-Pude darme cuenta que tu compañero estuvo provocando constantemente a Deidara para que peleara con todas sus fuerzas, entonces, si tienes una buena razón para pelear, me imagino que debes querer que yo también pelee con todas mi fuerzas, pero, si desconozco esa razón, la batalla no será lo que esperas.—Sasori.

-Tienes razón, ¿y sabes?, acabo de deducir algo de ti.—Hagane.

-¿Qué?—Sasori.

-Tu no me recuerdas porque no quieras hacerlo, si no por tu falta de curiosidad. Desde que fuiste revivido, no has puesto atención en mí o los Shinobis alrededor de nosotros, que están observando en este momento. Y todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos no me dirigiste la palabra, y solo estabas viendo la pelea de Deidara y Takumi. Pero no te preocupes…. a pesar de eso, tu pelearas con migo como si tu vida dependiera de ello, te esforzaras tal vez como jamás lo has hecho, y yo tendre la pelea que estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.—Hagane.

-¿Huh?, ¿en verdad?—Sasori.

-Si.—Hagane.

-¿Y porque habría de hacer eso?—Sasori.

-Porque si no lo haces….—En ese momento Hagane saco 2 pergaminos, uno en cada mano.—Yo…. destruiré a Haha y Chichi(a tu padre y a tu madre).—De los pergaminos, se origino una nube de humo y unos pocos segundos después, Hagane tenia en su posesión las primeras marionetas que había creado Sasori. Las marionetas de su padre y de su madre. El pelirrojo no podía esconder su expresión de sorpresa y enojo.

-¿Pero que…. como es que tu?, ¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo es que tu tienes esas marionetas?—Sasori. Pero Hagane no contesto, solo se quedo en silencio observando a Sasori.—No puede ser, ¿acaso tu…. eres el sucesor de Kankuro?—

-Jaja, entiendo, ya que les hemos dicho que Akatsuki fue derrotado no tienes noción del tiempo que ha transcurrido. Pero, si Deidara conocía a Takumi, ¿crees que ha pasado el tiempo necesario para que Kankuro tenga un sucesor?, en realidad yo soy mayor que el. Si tengo estas marionetas, es porque se las robe a tu sucesor.—Hagane.

-¡Maldito!, ¡¿Quien eres?!—Sasori.

-Jajaja, ¿ves?, definitivamente se trataba por tu falta de curiosidad. Mi compañero me llamo por mi nombre en 2 ocasiones y tu no te diste cuenta, pero que le vamos a hacer.—Hagane. Sasori no podía dejar de ver a Hagane con ojos de furia.

-Dijiste que querías que peleara con todas mis fuerzas, ¿no es así?—Sasori.

-Exactamente.—Hagane.

-Tenías razón en que estaba poniendo mucha atención al encuentro de Deidara y tu compañero. Y pude darme cuenta que tenia una dinámica para hacer la pelea lo mas real posible. Ya que poseo un cuerpo inmortal, no puedes matarme y por lo tanto derrotarme es extramente difícil, para compensar esa molestia, si logran hacer un daño mortal a su contrincante, será como si hayan ganado la pelea y tu líder acabara con el Edo Tensei, ¿no es así?—Sasori.

-Así es.—Hagane.

-Orgullosamente digo, que yo soy un Shinobi que depende mucho de sus herramientas, en este caso, mis marionetas. Y si no las tengo en mi posesión, no puedo garantizarte una pelea usando todo mi poder.—Sasori.

-Entiendo. Y se que no te gustaría pelear con estas marionetas, ya que seria lo mismo que dejarme destruirlas en este momento. Pero…. ¿acaso no te dije que tenia una solución para esto?—Hagane.

-¿Qué?—Sasori. Hagane saco otros 2 pergaminos, y se los entrego a Sasori. Una vez que los vio, tenía una cara de sorpresa.

-¡¿Esto es….!?—Sasori.

-Si. Se que pensabas que ya no existían marionetas tan poderosas y dignas de tus habilidades, pero, tu sucesor ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo.—Hagane volvió a sellar las marionetas de Haha y Chichi en los pergaminos. Y Sasori volvió a mostrar una expresión de molestia.

-Ya veo, en verdad tenias todo esto planeado.—Sasori.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, Sasori. Creo que es obvio, pero quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendas…. Si me derrotas, Haha y Chichi quedaran intactas, y tienes la promesa de que mis compañeros no intervendrán, es mas, si eso llega a suceder ellos mismos irán a entregarlas a tu sucesor, pero, si yo te derroto…. Te hare presenciar como destruyo estas marionetas parte por parte, ¿entendiste?—Hagane.

-¿Y como harás eso?, ya que el usuario del Edo Tensei no puede controlarme ¿crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo viendo como destruyes mis marionetas?—Hagane.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que es perfectamente posible.—Hagane.

-¿Huh?, veo que te encanta hacerme esperar, ¿pero sabes?, odio aun mas hacer esperar a los demás.—Sasori comenzó invocando la marioneta "Sasori"(Escorpión)—¡Terminare con esto pronto!—

-Inténtalo entonces.—Hagane. Sasori unió sus hilos de chakra con la marioneta, teniendo ya total control sobre ella, y moviendo uno de sus dedos comenzó con el ataque. La marioneta levanto uno de sus brazos y saco una especie de tubos en ambas palmas, y unos segundos después, un par de llamas intensas rodearon a Hagane.

-¿Qué?—Hagane. Sasori mantuvo las llamas, pero detuvo el ataque, ya que Hagane se deslizo de entre las llamas y logro salir con vida.

-¿Huh?, recibiste el ataque directamente. Tu compañero tenía razón, ese material es muy resistente, pero…. no deja de ser una mezcla de varios metales, y por lo tanto no deja de tener una acelerada conductividad térmica, en pocas palabras, eres un horno andante, y tu cuerpo no resistirá el calor de la armadura.—Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa, mientras Hagane lucia un rostro preocupado.

-Según mi información, la marioneta "Sasori" sufrió varias modificaciones de su diseño original, una de ellas incluía el retiro de esos molestos cañones, al parecer Kankuro encontró una manera de volver a agregarlos sin que interviniera con su Kurohigi(Técnica negra sereta), después de todo el sucesor no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo. Pero…. estoy seguro que Sasori tenia la misma información que yo, ¿acaso…. supo los nuevos secretos que esconde esa marioneta con solo echarle una mirada?, definidamente es un maestro marionetista, si es así, no me puedo ni imaginar como será con las 10 marionetas de Chikamatsu, en verdad esto no será fácil, sin embargo…. jamás quise que lo fuera.—Pensó Hagane, mientras veía la sonrisa de Sasori.

-Veo que piensas demasiado las cosas, pero no te servirá de nada Yoroi-San.—Sasori volvió a mover uno de sus dedos y continuo con el ataque de las llamas. Hagane se movía para esquivarlos, pero aunque lo hiciera, la armadura se iba calentando poco a poco, y el ya comenzaba a sentir la fatiga, y el insoportable calor que no lo dejaba respirar.

-¡Maldición!, maldito Sasori, el sabe que la resistencia y dureza de mi armadura es superior a la de su armamento físico, así que no piensa perder el tiempo usándolos y concentrara su ataque en calentar mi armadura, hasta que comience a quemar mi piel. Esto demuestra que era uno de los más inteligentes de Akatsuki, tal vez los únicos que igualaban su inteligencia era Konan e Itachi. A este paso, mi única alternativa es contraatacar, usare la resistencia de mi armadura para soportar una ráfaga de llamas, dentro del fuego lanzare mis Kunai, y Sasori no vera venir mi ataque, y no podrá bloquearlo o evadirlo—Pensaba Hagane mientras esquivaba las potentes llamas.

-¡Muy lento!—Sasori.

-Bien, aquí comenzara mi contraataque.—Pensó Hagane. Cuando Sasori apunto los cañones a Hagane, de estos comenzó a salir agua, mientras Sasori sonreía por la confusión de Hagane.—¿Qué?¿Agua?

-Excelente pieza de trabajo Kankuro, y ahora el ataque final.—Sasori.

-No pensé que fuera a cambiar de táctica tan rápido, seguramente utilizara el agua a presión, pero es inútil, ni siquiera eso puede cortar este acero.—Pensó Hagane. En ese momento, de las mismas palmas, salieron 2 pequeñas varas de metal, una de cada lado de los tubos, y más largas que estos, una vez que las 2 varas estaban al mismo nivel, estas formaron un arco eléctrico que al entrar en contacto con el agua, condujeron una descarga eléctrica hacia Hagane.

-¿Pero que….?—Hagane. Sin embargo ya era muy tarde, la descarga había alcanzado a Hagane, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y cayera al suelo sin poder moverse.

-Una simple persona podría verte y diría que no hay manera de dañar a alguien, con ese tipo de armadura, Yoroi-San, pero…. incluso la armadura mas fuerte tienen sus debilidades, y no hay metal que no conduzca la electricidad.—Decía Sasori mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Hagane—Esta marioneta ha mejorado notablemente desde la ultima vez que la use, y me pude dar cuenta que no esta dañada, eso quiere decir, que no ha sido usada en batalla recientemente. Utilizaste la palabra correcta al decir que la robaste, seguramente Kankuro no peleo contigo, por lo que estaba en lo cierto….—En ese momento la marioneta invoco un Kunai y lo acerco al cuello de Hagane, donde había una pequeña abertura para dañarlo.—no tengo una razón importante para pelear contigo.—Cuando la marioneta estaba apunto de cortar el cuello de Hagane, el Kunai se quedo pegado en una parte de la Armadura.—¿Qué es esto?—Dijo Sasori, e inmediatamente se escucho una pequeña risa.

-Humph, esa es la razón por la que estas peleando conmigo.—En un instante Hagane se levanto y golpeo la marioneta con tanta fuerza que esta salió volando, arrastrando a Sasori con ella, rápidamente el pelirrojo libero sus hilos de chakra para no seguir siendo arrastrado por ella. Sin embargo la inercia hiso que también rodara por el lugar, hasta que logro estabilizarse y ponerse de pie. Sin embargo la marioneta había sufrido un gran daño y se encontraba muy lejos de el.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, estoy seguro que recibió esa potente descarga eléctrica y con esa armadura, el trauma debió haber sido mayor. ¿Acaso tiene una prenda abajo que funciona como aislante? Por otro lado, esa fuerza física es impresionante, solo he visto ese tipo de fuerza en una sola persona…. aquella mocosa.—Pensó Sasori mientras recordaba la imagen de Sakura.—Vaya chica, con un solo golpe destrozo….—En ese momento Sasori pareció recordar algo.—Cierto, ese golpe debió destrozar la marioneta, ¿acaso fue mas débil?... no, no es eso, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para arrastrarme junto con mi antiguo cuerpo, por mas resistente que sea la madera, no debió haber soportado ese impacto, debió haberse quebrado por la fuerza del golpe. Además esta eso….—Pensó Sasori mientras veía el Kunai que seguía pegado en la armadura de Hagane.

-Llevas mucho tiempo en silencio Sasori. Veo que al igual que yo, siempre que estas pensando, estas en silencio. Seguramente ya te vas dando cuenta…. la razón por la que la descarga no me hiso efecto, la razón por la que pude alejar tu marioneta sin destruirla y la razón por la que esta Kunai sigue pegado en mi armadura.—Hagane.

-Jiton(Elemento Magnético) ¿huh?...ya recuerdo…. esos ojos, son igual a los de tu padre, pequeño Hagane.—Sasori.

-Por fin, me recordaste, Sasori. Tal vez te habría ido mejor, si lo hubieras recordado antes.—Hagane.

-Así que sobreviviste. Me sentí un poco culpable de saber que habías desaparecido una vez que te sacaron de Sunagakure. ¿Un niño fuera de su aldea y solo?, veo que la vida sigue dándome sorpresas.—Sasori.

-Imagina como ha sido toda mi vida Sasori. Pero tengo que reconocer que quien me dio más sorpresas, fuiste tú. Ahora sabes la razón por la que estas peleando conmigo, a diferencia de ti, por lo general soy una persona paciente, sin embargo, no pudo controlar mi emoción de derrotarte en este momento. ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!—Hagane.

-Esa es la idea…—Sasori saco un pergamino de su abrigo de Akatsuki, lo abrió en el aire, y de estos comenzaron a salir 10 marionetas.—…pero, me sentiré un poco mal de matar al ultimo usuario de Jiton.—Dijo Sasori, quien ya tenia las 10 marionetas de Chikamatsu alrededor de el.


	51. Cap 49:El Legado de un Creador

**El Legado de un Creador**

-Llevas mucho tiempo en silencio Sasori. Veo que al igual que yo, siempre que estas pensando, estas en silencio. Seguramente ya te vas dando cuenta…. la razón por la que la descarga no me hiso efecto, la razón por la que pude alejar tu marioneta sin destruirla y la razón por la que esta Kunai sigue pegado en mi armadura.—Hagane.

-Jiton(Elemento Magnético) ¿huh?...ya recuerdo…. esos ojos, son igual a los de tu padre, pequeño Hagane.—Sasori.

-Por fin, me recordaste, Sasori. Tal vez te habría ido mejor, si lo hubieras hecho antes.—Hagane.

-Así que sobreviviste. Me sentí un poco culpable de saber que habías desaparecido una vez que te sacaron de Sunagakure. ¿Un niño fuera de su aldea y solo?, veo que la vida sigue dándome sorpresas.—Sasori.

-Imagina como ha sido toda mi vida Sasori. Pero tengo que reconocer que quien me dio más sorpresas, fuiste tú. Ahora sabes la razón por la que estas peleando conmigo, a diferencia de ti, por lo general soy una persona paciente, sin embargo, no puedo controlar mi emoción derrotarte en este momento. ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!—Hagane.

-Esa es la idea…—Sasori saco un pergamino de su abrigo de Akatsuki, lo abrió en el aire, y de estos comenzaron a salir 10 marionetas.—…pero, me sentiré un poco mal de matar al ultimo usuario de Jiton.—Dijo Sasori, quien ya tenia las 10 marionetas de Chikamatsu alrededor de el.— ¿Huh?, al parecer Kankuro se ha apropiado de la técnica.—Comento Sasori, ya que las 10 marionetas de Chikamatsu tenían unos abrigos negros.

-Yo diría que te ha superado.—Hagane.

-Heh, eso no me molesta para nada. De cualquier forma, de la manera en que lo veas, no son buenas noticias para ti.—Sasori.

-Tienes razón. Estoy en desventaja numérica, y esas marionetas no son cualquier cosa…. Además no han sido vistas en combate desde que moriste…. Sasori, y con las modificaciones, las habilidades de esas marionetas son un total misterio para mi. La pelea no podría ser más justa y real. Te derrotare usando todas tus habilidades, eso es bueno.—Comento Hagane con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que me enfrente a un usuario de Jiton. Sandaime Kazekage, un oponente muy poderoso con una habilidad impresionante, me pregunto que habilidades esconderá su hijo….veamos….yo diría que es capaz de atraer y alejar el metal con una fuerza impresionante, sin embargo, porque sigue con ese Kunai pegado en la armadura, además, tuvo que usar la mano para alejar mi antiguo cuerpo y lo disfrazo como un golpe.—Pensaba Sasori.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de empezar Sasori.—Dijo Hagane, quien despegó el Kunai de su armadura y lo arrojo al piso. Este acto, pareció llmarle la atención a Sasori.

-¿Por qué un usuario de Jiton habría de quitarse ese Kunai con la mano?, Heh, ya veo, tiene sentido. No es la armadura lo que atrae el metal, es el cuerpo de Hagane-Kun, eso explica que la descarga eléctrica no le haya hecho algo, ya que en este momento esta haciendo correr por todo su cuerpo corrientes electromagnéticas. Y poniendo más atención a esa Armadura, no veo algo que la sujete al cuerpo de Hagane-Kun, literalmente esta adherida magnéticamente. Entonces esa armadura es para amplificar su poder de atracción y repulsión magnética, si aplicara la fuerza de repulsión en la zona del Kunai, tal vez esa parte de la armadura también se despegaría… dicho eso, cuando acerco su mano al Kunai, amplifico la fuerza magnética en la mano y así pudo despegar el Kunai, después aplico una fuerza de repulsión y así pudo soltarlo. La armadura que cubre las partes de su cuerpo es para atraer, y los guantes, que están sujetados de otra manera son para repeler y atraer. Una habilidad interesante, pero no es mejor que Satetsu(Arena de hierro) del Sandaime Kazekage.

-Me pregunto cuantas cosas esta pensando por la simple acción que acabo de hacer, debo tener cuidado.—Pensó Hagane.

-Intentemos con esto.—Sasori movió uno de sus dedos, y la marionet iniciaron el ataque simultanemamente.

-Veamos….las primeras que envió para atacar fueron la numero 1 y la numero 2. La numero 1 era una marioneta especialista en Taijutsu, con las mejores articulaciones y 2 grandes puños reforzados en su interior con hierro, sus golpes son devastadores. La numero 2 es una marioneta muy rápida y resistente, es capaz de extender sus brazos y soltar bolas de madera con sellos explosivos. Sin embargo, esa era la información de la última vez que se usaron, y que le pertenecían a Chiyo-Baasama. Ahora le pertenecen a Kankuro y a su Kurohigi, y justo como la marioneta Sasori, debió haberlas modificado.—Pensaba Hagane, mientras las marionetas se acercaban a el rápidamente.

De un momento a otro la marioneta 2 se detuvo y la marioneta 1 continuo acercándose para continuar con el ataque, una vez que estaba cerca, la marioneta golpeo a Hagane con sus puños, pero estos se quedaron pegados en su armadura, y la marioneta no podía despegarlos.

-Todo ataque en el que uses metal esta bajo mi control, es inútil Sasori.—Hagane.

-Ya veo, pero…. ningún ataque es en vano.—Sasori sonrió y la marioneta uno clavo sus piernas en la tierra, después levanto a Hagane y lo lanzo hacia la marioneta 2, los puños que estaban pegados salieron disparados por miedo de cadenas de los brazos de la marioneta, por lo que Hagane continuaba acercándose a la Marioneta 2, que extendió sus brazos y abrió su boca, esperando a que Hagane estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para soltar los explosivos.—Lo que crees que es tu fortaleza, en realidad es tu debilidad Hagane-Kun.

-Maldición, Sasori sabe que con esta armadura, lo único que puede matarme es una explosión. Además estaba en lo cierto, algunas marionetas tienen habilidades nuevas, pero, ¡eso no es suficiente para matarme!—Hagane tomo con las manos los puños que estaban pegados en el Do(Parte que protege el estómago y tórax en una armadura samurái) de su armadura, los despego y después se estabilizo para quedar de pie, sin embargo las cadenas seguían presionándolo y haciéndolo avanzar hacia los brazos de la marioneta 2.—Que impresionante fuerza, pero, ¡yo soy mas fuerte!—Hagane arranco a la marioneta 1 de la tierra y la lanzo hacia Sasori. El pelirrojo movió de un nuevo uno de sus dedos, y la marioneta comenzó a jalar las cadenas, reduciendo la longitud del ataque y acercándose de nuevo a Hagane. De pronto, las demás marionetas rodearon a Hagane y le lanzaron una lluvia de Kunais con papeles bomba. Hagane soltó los puños de hierro, los cuales también volvieron a pegarse en el Do de su armadura, con sus 2 manos, repelió todos los Kunai, los cuales explotaron muy cerca de el, lo cual lo aturdió un poco. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la marioneta 1 tenían varios papeles bomba pegados en el cuerpo, y esta se estaba acercando muy rápido a el por medio de las cadenas. De nuevo, uso sus manos para despegar los puños de hierro con la intención de alejarlos.

-¡Ahora!—Sasori. En ese momento, todas las marionetas nuevamente dispararon una lluvia de Kunais con papeles bomba, todo fue tan rápido mientras Hagane tenía las manos ocupadas. Esta vez los Kunai se pegaron en la armadura, Hagane rápidamente alejo los puños de hierro, pero el pelirrojo volvió a mover un dedo, y la marioneta 1 corto las cadenas, por lo que seguía acercándose a Hagane. Sin embargo, Hagane estaba sorprendido, ya que los papeles bomba aun no se encontraban encendidos.—Bien Hagane, ¿que vas a hacer?—Pregunto Sasori con una sonrisa, y después encendió los papeles bomba

-¡Maldición!, puedo alejar todos los Kunai simultáneamente, pero también quedaría desprotegido, y esa marioneta sigue acercándose hacia acá, ¡me ha acorralado!, tratare de alejar la mayor parte de los Kunai hacia la marioneta 1, de esa manera tal vez explote antes de llegar a mi.—Pensó Hagane rápidamente. Después abrió sus brazos en señal de que aplicaría una fuerza de repulsión total, pero lo detuvieron las palabras de Sasori.

-¡Kai!,(Liberar).—Sasori. Después de eso, los hilos que mantenían los papeles bomba amarrados a los Kunai desaparecieron. Y los papeles comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Hagane.

-¿Hilos de chakra?—Hagane.

-Ahora no podrás alejar la explosión…. supongo que no fue necesario el plan B. No importa que tan fuerte sea tu armadura, las vibraciones de la explosión te mataran, y los pergaminos de Haha y Chichi quedarán intactos—Rápidamente Sasori movió unos de sus dedos y la marioneta 1 se detuvo.

-¡Maldito Sasori!—Hagane repelió algunos Kunai hacia Sasori, pero este los obstruyó colocando frente a el la marioneta numero 2. En ese momento sucedió la explosión. Sasorio movió la marioneta numero 2 para que pudiera ver lo que había sucedido. La explosión había levantado una gran nube de polvo y no se podía ver nada. Unos minutos después, se comenzaba a distinguir algo. Se trataba de la armadura de Hagane, esta se mantenía de pie, como si alguien la tuviera puesta, pero en realidad estaba vacía, después de eso la marioneta movió uno de sus brazos, la mano izquierda salió disparada y atravesó la marioneta numero 1, después dentro de la marioneta, la mano de dividió y causo un gran daño, todo fue tan rápido que Sasori no pudo reaccionar.

-¿Qué?, la armadura esta…—Sasori. La marioneta 1 cayo, y la mano regreso a la armadura de Hagane. En ese momento la nube de humo se había disipado por completo, y se podía ver a Hagane caminando hacia su armadura, tenían su abrigo blanco de Jitsu, pero este era diferente, ya que en varias partes de su cuerpo había unas láminas delgadas, que tenían unos símbolos los cuales indicaban que parte de la armadura iba ahí. Aunque eso no parecía relevante, lo que llamaba más la atención era su posición de manos, las tenia levantadas con los dedos separados.

-En realidad, esto no es una Armadura.—Hagane.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, no pudo tener tiempo de quitarse la armadura y salir de la explosión. Sin embargo, parece que eso fue lo que paso. La armadura esta ahí, y el a unos metros de ella. ¿Acaso….?, no, no puede ser.—Pensó Sasori.

-Humph, ¿pensando otra vez que no me pones atención? Bueno, no importa, ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto. A partir de este momento, iré en serio.—Hagane levanto mas sus manos, movió uno de sus dedos y la armadura comenzó a moverse.

-¿Eso fue?—Pregunto Sasori sorprendido.

-Así es, Sasori. Este es mi Haiiro higi: Jishakukki(Técnica gris secreta: Marioneta magnética)—Hagane.

-¿Una marioneta?...imposible.—Sasori.

-En realidad no. Cuando salí de la aldea, mis guardaespaldas y yo corrimos con la mala suerte de encontrarnos con una patrulla de Iwagakure, todos lucharon para protegerme, pero en la patrulla eran demasiados y no tardaron en acabar con mi escolta. Obviamente se dieron cuenta de quien era y decidieron llevarme a su aldea para descubrir una manera de obtener mi Kekkei Genkai. Sin embargo, mi suerte pareció mejorar un poco, ya que esa misma patrulla fue atacada por bandidos que querían el motín y varios tesoros que llevaban, ya que con el encuentro de mi escolta perdieron a varios hombres, a estos bandidos ya no les fue tan difícil derrotarlos, además, varios usaban marionetas ninja. Finalmente, yo fui el único que sobrevivió, los bandidos decidieron adoptarme a cambio de que yo también trabajara con ellos. Accedí, y desde ese momento, tome la decisión de entrenar para matarte. Así que estudie el arte de las marionetas para poder estar preparado cuando peleara contigo, y logre adaptarla a mi Kekkei Genkai. ¿Sabes?, todo surgió con una pregunta de niño…. ¿Por qué las marionetas están hechas de madera?, el bandido que me entreno respondió, que es porque es una material resistente y a la vez ligero, si estuviera hecha de metal, tal vez seria muy difícil de destruirla, pero seria imposible moverla igual de rápido. Tal vez para el resto de los maestros marionetistas, pero no para mí. Con esta explicación, creo que entiendes como funciona mi marioneta. Justamente como dijo mi maestro, una marioneta como la mía, seria imposible de mover hábilmente con hilos de chakra, así que yo utilizo una técnica diferente. Al igual que contigo, yo acumulo chakra en la punta de mis dedos, pero en vez de liberarlo en forma de hilos, yo lo libero en forma de proyectil, magnetizando el metal que toque, y configurándolo al movimiento de mis dedos. Adopte la increíble habilidad de mover cosas de los marionetistas, para así controlar mejor los objetos que yo manipule.—Hagane.

-Ya entiendo. Eso explica como saliste de la explosión. Moviste la armadura de la parte de atrás, y saliste repeliéndote a ti mismo, y todo mientras yo me protegía de los Kunai que lanzaste. Había considerado que tu única habilidad, era atraer y repeler metal por medio de tu armadura, ahora veo, que me equivoque.—Sasori.

-Esa siempre fue tu debilidad Sasori. Sin duda, tu inteligencia es impresionante, pero, te concentras y analizas demasiado cada aspecto que vez de tu adversario. El problema resulta, cuando ese aspecto que te dejo ver el enemigo, es falso—Hagane movió uno de sus dedos, pero esta vez la armadura no hiso un solo movimiento.

-¿Qué?, movió uno de sus dedos, pero la armadura no respondió. ¿Qué esta….? ¡Maldición!—Sasori voltio a ver la marioneta "Sasori", pero cuando lo hiso era demasiado tarde, el cable que se encontraba en el estomago de la marioneta perforo 3 de las marionetas de Chikamatsu, se trataba de la 4, 8 y 6.

-Estas tres son bastante problemáticas.—Hagane volvió a mover uno de sus dedos y el cable las partió a la mitad.

-Que mal, esas marionetas me hubieran sido útiles.—Sasori movió sus dedos y las marionetas restantes retrocedieron y se juntaron alrededor de él.

-4 menos, quedan 6 pero…. ¿cuanto pueden durar?—Hagane movió sus dedos, y de los bordes de la armadura comenzó a desprenderse lo que parecía ser diminutos granos de color negro.

-Imposible, eso es….—Sasori.

-Satetsu. Me es difícil controlarla, ya que no puedo ampliar mi campo magnético como mi padre solía hacerlo, pero no estabas equivocado, en que mi armadura amplia esos poderes. Ya que me entrene para controlar objetos específicos con mis dedos, no puedo manipular la arena de hierro, pero para eso es la armadura. Una vez que la magnetizo, esta amplia el campo magnético, y no solo eso, lo controla con más precisión.—Hagane. De una manera increíblemente rápida, la arena de hierro formo 2 Katanas que se unieron a las manos de la marioneta de Hagane.

-Que rápido, ni siquiera el Sandaime podía hacer eso, y tampoco darle formas precisas.—Pensó Sasori.

-Aquí voy.—Hagane movió los dedos rápidamente y la marioneta de una manera veloz se aproximo hacia el. Sasori igual de rápido reacciono y respondió con las 6 marionetas que aun tenía. Utilizo el ataque conjunto de la marioneta 5 y 9. Estas marionetas unieron sus manos y desplegaron cadenas, después la marioneta 5 desplego una cuchilla de chakra giratoria de su cabeza, y mientras era balanceada por la marioneta 9 tomo el impulso necesario para arremeter con fuerza contra las Katanas de Hagane. Poco a poco la cuchilla de chakra estaba cortando las Katanas de arena de hierro.

-Je.—Hagane movió los dedos, y las Katanas de arena de hierro dejaron de forcejear con la cuchilla y la dejaron pasar clavándose en la marioneta numero 5, mientras las cuchillas se clavaban en la marioneta de Hagane.

-¿Qué?, ¿dejo pasar el ataque para que ambas se dañaran mutuamente?, definitivamente no puedo pelear con el así.—Sasori retiro la marioneta numero 5 y retrocedió. La marioneta 5 había sido perforada en la zona del cuerpo, sin embargo la marioneta Jishakukki no parecía tener algún daño, a pesar de que las cuchillas de chakra chocaron contra su cuerpo directamente.

-Lo sabía, ese material es indestructible.—Sasori.

-¿Indestructible?, je, supongo que esa es la palabra correcta. Es cierto, este acero solo puede ser destruido por técnicas que involucran una destrucción estructural, es decir…. que atacan a niveles microscópicos, por eso mi Jisakukki es la marioneta definitiva. No hay manera de que me puedas ganar, Sasori.—Hagane.

-Heh, ¿será cierto?, supongo que lo sabremos en este momento.—Sasori movió sus dedos para cambiar la posición de ataque, pero la marioneta 5 no respondía.

-¿No lo habrás olvidado verdad?, una marioneta es tan fuerte como la mas débil de sus articulaciones.—Hagane.

-Satetsu, ¿como pude ser tan distraído?—Pensó Sasori.

-Esa marioneta ahora me pertenece.—Hagane movió sus dedos y la marioneta saco su cuchilla de chakra para atacar a Sasori.

-¿Qué?, ¿incluso puede controlarla con la arena de hierro?—Sasori. La marioneta se movía un poco lento, pero estaba a punto de atacar a Sasori, sin embargo aun estaba unida al brazo de la marioneta 9, por lo que el pelirrojo la detuvo a tiempo. Después, la marioneta numero 7, la corto a la mitad con sus 2 espadas, y la marioneta 5 cayó al suelo.

-5 menos, quedan 5.—Hagane.

-Contra una marioneta indestructible, no queda otra opción más que atacar al que la controla. Esa es la debilidad de su Haiiro higi. Ya que la armadura se convierte en la marioneta, ahora es sensible a ataques físicos, sola así podre salir victorioso.—Sasori, movió sus dedos y las marionetas comenzaron el ataque.

-No olvides que aun controlo el cable de "Sasori".—Hagane movió sus dedos, y el cable que provenía de el estómago de la marioneta comenzó a atacar a las marionetas de Chikamatsu. Estas se movían lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el cable, después la marioneta numero 10 disparo de los agujeros de su cabeza unas esferas de madera que tomaron altura y después comenzaron a caer cerca de Hagane.

-¿Que es eso?— Hagane. Las bombas explotaron y liberaron una gran cantidad de humo venenoso.—Maldición, eso también es nuevo, al parecer no solo saca cables filosos de su cabeza.—Pensó Hagane.

-Esto fue un gran aditamento Kankuro, por medio de sus agujeros dispara bombas que en vez de tener una trayectoria directa, toman una angulada, de esa manera se puede atacar a un objetivo sin necesidad de acercarse, o tener que buscar una trayectoria recta.—Pensó Sasori.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.—Hagane movió sus dedos, y el cable de la marioneta Sasori lo rodeo y lo levanto para sacarlo de la nube de humo venenoso. Entonces la marioneta numero 7 corto el cable con sus 2 espadas, haciendo que esta perdiera el control, después de eso la marioneta 9 uso sus cadenas y lanzo a la marioneta 3 hacia Hagane.—¡Maldición!—Hagane movió rápidamente sus dedos, y la marioneta Jishakukki corto a la mitad la marioneta 9, pero esta ya había lanzado a la numero 3, la marioneta Jishakukki comenzó a perseguir a la numero 3, y cuando la alcanzo logro cortarla a la mitad, pero esta lanzo de su boca una extraña esfera transparente con una rara figura en su interior.

-¡Muy lento!—Sasori. La esfera que salió disparada incremento de tamaño y la figura dentro de ella también, tomando la forma de una extraña cabeza de animal, y continúo su trayecto directamente hacia Hagane, quien todavía se encontraba en el aire. En ese momento se vio como el sello se impacto con Hagane, y lo clavo cerca de una pared de la zona de entrenamiento. Unos segundos después, la marioneta Jishakukki se desarmo y las partes de esta cayeron en desorden por todo el piso al igual que la arena de hierro, en señal de que Hagane había sido derrotado.

-¡Imposible!, en verdad venció a Hagane.—Yusei.

-Bastante impresionante, Sasori era uno de los miembros mas poderosos de Akatsuki, supongo que no mentían cuando dijeron que se dejo matar por Sakura y su abuela.—Kasumi.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero aun así, no pensé que fuera a vencer a Hagane.—Kai.

-Hagane-San.—Takumi.

Sasori comenzó a acercarse a la zona de impacto, donde Hagane había sido sellado. Era cierto, su cuerpo se encontraba entre la pared y el sello.

-Kankuro también le dio a la marioneta un mecanismo para disparar el sello, sin la ayuda de alguien más. Me has subestimado Hagane-Kun.—Decía Sasori quien cada vez se iba acercando mas y mas. Hagane intentaba moverse o hacer algo, pero no podía.

-Es inútil, ese artefacto sirve para sellar completamente el chakra, no podrás moverte, y tal vez pronto mueras.—Sasori caminaba hacia Hagane, prácticamente ya estaba a unos metros de el.—Quería decirte algo, pero, supongo que ya no importa aho…ra.—Algo pareció impresionar a Sasori.—¡Eso es….!—Sasori.

-Tú eres el que me ha subestimado, Sasori.—Hagane desclavo el sello que lo tenia atado en la pared y brinco para caer al suelo. Hagane tenia puesto el Do de su armadura, y todos los dientes del sello se encontraban quebrados y rotos.

-¡Imposible!, ¿cuando es que tu?—Sasori.

-Humph.—Hagane hiso algunos sellos manuales. Después, pequeñas nubes de humo comenzaron a originarse en varias partes del cuerpo de Hagane, y una vez que todas se habían disipado. Hagane tenía toda su armadura puesta.—¿Qué me dices ahora, Sasori?, ¿ya lo descubriste?—Pregunto Hagane con una sonrisa.

-Esos símbolos en tu ropa, ¿eran…?.—Sasori.

-Sellos de invocación. Para ponerme a Jishakukki cuando la necesite.—Sasori se quedo en silencio por un momento, estaba impresionado de lo que había pasado.— ¿Que te pasa Sasori? has roto por segunda vez, un principio muy importante en los marionetistas…. jamás te acerques al enemigo.—Hagane movió su armadura y se la puso a Sasori, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¿Qué?—Sasori.

-Jishakukki es muy pesada, me seria imposible moverla sin el Jiton. Ahora estas completamente inmovilizado. ¿ No te dije que encontraría la manera de hacerlo?—Hagane.

-Imposible, ¿yo caí en la trampa de Hagane-kun?—Sasori.

-Ahora, lo que he estado esperando.—Hagane saco 2 pergaminos de su abrigo, e invoco las marionetas Haha(Madre) y Chichi(Padre).

-Heh, veo que en verdad tienes pensado hacerlo.—Dijo Sasori con el rostro serio.

-Voy a destruir el recuerdo de tus padres, justo como tu destruiste el del mio.—Hagane.

-Si estas buscando culpables, deberías vengarte de la tonta pelirosa, teóricamente fue ella quien destruyo la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage.—Sasori.

-No digas estupideces, mi padre no hubiera sido convertido en una marioneta de no ser por ti, Akasuna no Sasori.—Hagane.

-Entonces ¿cual es el problema?—Sasori.

-¿Qué?—Hagane.

-Cuando te dije que tu padre estaría decepcionado de ti, no lo dije por tus habilidades, si no por el camino que habías elegido.—Sasori.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?—Hagane.

-Yo no me hubiera unido a Akatsuki, de no ser por las últimas palabras que tu padre me dijo. El Sandaime, heh, no se porque, pero ahora que lo pienso, desde un principio el sabia que no podría ganarme.—Sasori.

**Flashback:**

**-El veneno esta haciendo efecto Sandaime, dentro de poco no podrá ni moverse.—Sasori.**

**-Je, creo que tienes razón Sasori. Después de todo no era el Shinobi mas fuerte de mi aldea—Sandaime Kazekage.**

**-Ya no se preocupe por eso, una vez que muera, lo convertiré en una obra de arte.—Sasori.**

**-Bueno, je, eso no suena tan mal. Sasori….lo siento—Sandaime Kazekage.**

**-¿Qué?—Sasori.**

**-Yo se, que de alguna manera me consideras culpable por la muerte de tus padres. Yo, fui el que los envió a esa peligrosa misión, yo fue quien los envió enfrentarse a un enemigo, que no podrían vencer, y es por eso, que me siento obligado a decirte esto, aunque sea demasiado tarde. Tu padre tenía pensado decírtelo cuando regresara de su misión, es lo mismo que le digo a mi hijo cada vez que puedo. "Sigue el camino que creas correcto, no dejes que los sentimientos nublen tu objetivo, y protégelo con todo lo que tengas. Si el camino que has elegido es incorrecto, no importa, tu síguelo y continua si lo consideras así, ya encontraras personas que te harán ver porque esta mal, personas a las que les importas y les preocupas, y si aun así consideras que es lo correcto, protégelo hasta la muerte, pero siempre y cuando, el camino que has elegido no solo te ayude a ti, si no a los demás". Esa es la frase que nos heredaron nuestros padres, y esa es la frase que les heredo ahora. Yo se que ya no encuentras en esta aldea un camino que quieras seguir, ya que solo puedes ver la tristeza y desgracias que la rodea, yo intente con todas mis fuerzas lograr la paz, pero, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Sasori, que mi cuerpo te sirva de recordatorio, para que encuentres el camino que consideras correcto. Ah, la próxima vez que veas a Hagane, tal vez sea porque quiera vengarse de ti, el es muy pequeño ahora, jejeje y siempre que le doy esta platica se pone a jugar, por favor…. recuérdasela.—Sandaime Kazekage.**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Esa frase….—Dijo Hagane con un rostro sorprendido y ojos cristalinos.

-Una persona una vez me dijo, que el alma del creador siempre se mantiene dentro de sus creaciones, y creo que eso también aplica en los padres y los hijos. Los padres transmiten sus ideas, sueños, sentimientos y pensamientos a través de sus hijos, para que ellos encuentren su propio sueño y su propio camino. El alma, y el recuerdo de tu padre, no ha sido destruido, todo eso se mantiene dentro de ti. La marioneta Sandaime, era muy especial para mí, ya que era un recuerdo del camino que había elegido. Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, ahora no puedo hacer nada, tu te encargaras de elegir ese camino, pero…. elígelo bien antes de que sea demasiado tarde.—Sasori.

-¿El camino que debo de elegir?, ¿un camino que ayude a los demás? —Respondió Hagane pensativo. Después pasaron unos minutos en silencio, y Hagane retiro la armadura que tenia aprisionada a Sasori, y se la volvió a poner.

-¿Este es el camino que has elegido?—Sasori.

-Si. Gracias por haber escuchado sus palabras, y gracias por recordármelas. Así que, ¿Akatsuki fue el camino que elegiste?—Hagane.

-Es el camino que considere correcto, y a pesar de que la mocosa y mi abuela intentaron convencerme de lo contrario, seguí considerándolo correcto, así que decidí defenderlo hasta la muerte, pero en el ultimo momento dude, ya no era el camino que quería, ya no era un camino que consideraba correcto. Espero que cuando ese momento llegue, estés mas seguro que yo. Prométeme que regresaras esas marionetas a mi sucesor, Hagane-Kun—Sasori, comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Si, lo prometo.—Hagane.

-Heh, desde que me amenazaste, no estabas seguro de eso, lo podía ver a tus ojos, pero….ahora es diferente.—En ese momento Sasori desapareció.

-¿Porqué hace esto si sufren tanto?—Azumi.

-Muchos de nosotros no somos diferentes a los revividos por el Edo Tensei, solo intentamos algo que libere nuestra alma.—Takumi.

-Además, Kazuto-Sama, quiere saber si aun después de esto, están dispuestos a ayudarlo. Ahora es el momento, cuando sabes que es lo que realmente quieres, los sentimientos que te atormentaban, has desaparecido.—Yujin.

Kazuto, Takumi y Kasumi se acercaron a Hagane, quien derramaba algunas lágrimas, después volvió a sellar las marionetas en los pergaminos.

-Toma Kasumi, dáselas a Yujin. El se encargara de lo demás.—Hagane.

-Esta bien.—Kasumi desapareció y ahora solo quedaban Hagane, Kazuto y Takumi.

-Se perfectamente que me prometieron, que una vez que hicieran esto, se dedicarían completamente a ayudarme… pero ese trato fue una de mis mentiras. Es cierto que su ausencia en Jitsu seria un golpe que nos debilitaría bastante, yo ya les he dado las razones por las que hago esto, yo he elegido mi camino, por eso se, que ustedes deben tener total libertad sobre ello, y elegir el suyo. No pienso obligarlos, esa no es parte de mis planes, pueden regresar a sus aldeas si lo desean, yo lo intente una vez, y no funciono. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho.—Kazuto se dio la vuelta y dejo a Takumi y a Hagane solos.

Esa misma noche, Minato estaba acostado en su cama intentando dormir, pero no podía sacarse de la mente lo que su padre y su madre le habían dicho durante la comida.

**Flashback**

**-Entonces dinos como se llama, ¿quien es la suertuda?—Sakura. Sasuke se le quedo viendo a Sakura con una cara de sorpresa, al igual que Minato.**

**-¿De que hablas Madre?—Minato.**

**-Recuerdo que tu padre menciono que el Sharingan, son los ojos que reflejan los sentimientos. Eso quiere decir que el Sharingan es un Dōjutsu que se alimenta de las emociones del usuario. Antes, el clan Uchiha creía que el odio, rencor, y miedo eran los sentimientos que activaban el Sharingan, pero en realidad puede ser el sentimiento más intenso por el que este pasando la persona. Somos una familia feliz, así que no creo que se trate de sentimientos negativos, y tu tienes 13 años, y el único sentimiento intenso que me viene a la mente es el Amor.—Sakura. Minato se sonrojo un poco, pero pudo disimularlo bastante bien.**

**-¿Es eso cierto padre?—Minato.**

**-Si, pero, no puede tratarse solo del Amor como dice tu madre. El Sharingan de 3 aspas es la forma completa del Sharingan, con un entrenamiento duro y otros factores puedes conseguirlo sin necesidad de destacar tanto los sentimientos, pero, el Sharingan es un Dōjutsu muy relacionado con tus emociones. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado de cuales son, porque una vez que el Sharingan descubre la verdad en tu corazón, no ve nada más que eso, y es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar. Un sentimiento muy intenso que sea capaz de afectar la tranquilidad de tu alma, despierta mas poder en el Sharingan, y siempre tienes que estar listo para controlarlo cuando llegue ese momento.—Sasuke**

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Un sentimiento que altere la tranquilidad de mi alma?—Pensaba Minato.—Humph, yo no puedo estar enamorado de Sharin, yo no soy alguien al que le interesen esas cosas. Además no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, seria absurdo pensar que alguien como yo se haya enamorado de ella. Si, eso debe ser, solo una coincidencia. Cuando éramos niños apenas la soportaba, y ella no dejaba de molestarme. Sin duda se ha vuelto hermosa, pero solo eso. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ni siquiera me fijo en esas cosas. Mi mente esta confundida, es solo eso, el entrenamiento, los exámenes Chūnin, supongo que todo eso me ha estado afectando, si, definitivamente es eso, ahora lo que tengo que evitar es que algo tan tonto como esto me quite el sueño.—Minato cerro sus ojos e intento dormir nuevamente.

En la mansión de lo Uzumaki, Hinata, Naruto, Sharin y Senkō habían terminado de cenar y estaban listos para irse a dormir.

-Gracias padre, por dejarnos ayudar.—Sharin.

-Sinceramente me parece impresionante que tenga unos hijos tan valientes, los quiero, y se que protegerán a sus seres queridos, justo como ellos los protegerán a ustedes, estoy seguro de ello.—Naruto abrazo a sus hijos y a Hinata, después se separaron y Hinata se llevo a Naruto a su cuarto.

-Y el primer paso es irse a dormir temprano, vamos Naruto, tu tienes que dar el ejemplo. Descansen hijos.—Hinata.

-Nos vemos hijos.—Naruto.

-¡Que descansen!—Sharin y Senkō.

-Ahh, amo a nuestra familia.—Sharin.

-Y yo amo la comida que hace mi mama.—Senkō.

-¡Insensible!, ¡debías decir yo también!—Respondió Sharin quien le había pegado a su hermano en la cabeza.

-Pensé que simplemente estábamos diciendo lo que amábamos de nuestra familia.—Senkō.

-¿Acaso quieres mas a la comida que a tu propia hermana?—Sharin.

-Eso depende.—Senkō.

-¿Depende de que?—Sharin.

-Que tan bien sepa la comida en ese momento y que tan buena sea mi hermana.—Senkō.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, yo siempre he sido la mejor hermana.—Sharin.

-Tchu, eso dices tu, ¡pero casi me casas con Yushiko el día de hoy!—Senkō.

-Ah, eso, jeje, quien diría que niños tan pequeños ya piensan en esas cosas.—Sharin.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu ya piensas en esas cosas?, ni creas que te casaras con ese tal Yoshiro.—Senkō.

-¿Sigues con eso?, Yoshiro es solo un amigo, deberías olvidarlo. Yo aun no he encontrado esa persona, y ahora con todo esto no, creo hacerlo pronto.—Sharin.

-Bueno, eso ninguno de los 2 puede saberlo, pero yo ya….—En ese momento Senkō volvió a darse cuenta de lo que diría y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no ibas a decirme algo?—Sharin.

-¡Maldición!, no me puedo creer que me haya pasado por segunda vez el mismo día, rápido, se me tiene que ocurrir algo.—Pensaba Senkō, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.—Iba a decir que yo ya se quien te gusta.—¡Maldición! ¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor?, ahora me va a volver a preguntar.—Pensaba Senkō quien ya tenia las manos en su nuca e intentaba alejarse poco a poco de su hermana.

-Ahhhhh si,¿dime quien es?, y por favor que no sea otra vez Yoshiro.—Sharin.

-Rápido, rápido, ¿quien se puede ocurrir?, ¿Kakashi-Sensei?, no, si se lo digo seguro me mata, Lee-Sensei, jamás me dejaría de hacer sufrir por el resto de mi vida, ¿Quién? ¿Quién?., ¿Minato?, si, es mi mejor opción, a todas las chicas les gusta Minato, tal vez no se ofenda.—Penso Senkō, y despues de unos segundos, decidió decírselo.—A ti te gusta Minato ¿no es asi?—Dijo Senkō con una mueca de dolor, dando a entender que estaba preparado para un golpe.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso?, ¿Minato?—Sharin. Pero Senkō se sorprendió de que Sharin no le pegara.

-¿Entonces no te gusta?—Senkō.

-Como me puede gustar, es 2 años menor que yo, además, el y yo solíamos pelearnos cuando éramos pequeños, ¿recuerdas?. Es cierto que es lindo a pesar de tener 13 pero….—Sharin.

-¿Qué?—Senkō. Sharin rápidamente se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo que, que?, tu fuiste el que lo dijo, yo solo te dije lo que pienso, vamos ya es hora de dormir, a partir de mañana será un día duro para ambos.—Sharin se fue un poco enojada y sonrojada, dejando a Senkō confundido.

-¡Bien!, de nuevo me libre de esta.—Senkō.


	52. Cap 50:Un camino Difícil

**Un camino Difícil**

Al día siguiente del encuentro con el Dúo Artístico de Akatsuki, Takumi y Hagane estaban conversando afuera de la guarida de Jitsu.

-En verdad era necesario usar a Jishakukki contra Sasori, Hagane-San.—Takumi.

-No….pero le quería enseñar todo lo que había logrado, para que cuando peleara contra el, fuera un hecho que lo derrotaría.—Hagane.

-Ya veo. En verdad, no esperaba que me fuera tan fácil perdonar a Deidara.—Dijo Takumi pensativo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que Deidara no había matado a tus padres, ellos arriesgaron sus vidas salvando a las personas de tu aldea, y tu coraje e inmadurez en ese momento, te llevo a cometer la imprudencia de luchar contra un adversario muy superior a ti.—Hagane-San.

-Tiene razón, al igual que usted, yo quería mostrarle todo el poder que había adquirido por todo lo que me sucedio.—Takumi.

-Yo no puedo perdonar a Sasori por lo que hizo, pero fue en el ultimo momento que me di cuenta, que el…. Ya estaba muerto, que estaba cometiendo la estupidez, de intentar hacer sufrir a alguien que ya estaba muerto, no importa que esa persona este enfrente de ti, simplemente, su vida, ha llegado a su fin, ¿que sentido tiene? Además jamás me esperaba lo que Sasori me dijo.—Hagane.

-¿Lo que su padre le decía cuando era pequeño?—Takumi.

-Si… pero no solo es eso. Sasori siguió el consejo de mi padre, y se unió a Akatsuki creyendo que ese seria el camino correcto, y Sasori, no era una persona insegura, el mismo aisló sus sentimientos para no tener algo que interviniera con su perspectiva del camino que había elegido. Sin embargo en el ultimo momento, el dudo.—Hagane.

-¿No le dijo, que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer?—Takumi.

-No, solo deseo que yo estuviera mas seguro, cuando llegara el momento.—Hagane.

-Y, que es lo que piensa hacer ahora, Hagane-San—Takumi.

-Me gustaría sentir alguna deferencia, pero sinceramente, mi manera de ver este mundo no ha cambiado. Naruto ha hecho un gran trabajo, pero le será imposible mantenerlo siendo siempre el bueno de la historia. Kazuto te conto todo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar por culpa del antiguo líder de Takigakure, Shimizu Tsubasa, tan solo ese hombre, estuvo a punto de acabar con la paz del mundo Shinobi, justo enfrente de las narices de los Kage. Kazuto tiene razón, si este mundo espera una paz duradera, tiene que haber una certeza de que así será, y el Tsuki no me del Kitsugan, es lo mejor.—Hagane.

-¿Ese es el camino correcto para usted?, ¿el camino que ha elegido?—Takumi.

-Si... ese es mi camino.—Hagane.

-Yo también quiero asegurarme de que ya no sucederán cosas como las que nos pasaron, y ahora que he cerrado mi capitulo con Deidara, este es el camino que yo también pienso seguir, aunque sea un camino difícil—Takumi.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el par mas poderoso de Jitsu se mantiene.—Dijo Kai, quien venia saliendo de la cueva, junto con los demás miembros de Jitsu.

-Humph, ¿quien los nombro los mas poderosos?—Kasumi.

-Jajaja, lo siento, pero con un compañero como Yusei, no tienes derecho a reclamar—Sumiko.

-¡Maldita!,¿Y piensas que tu eres mejor con tu ingenua hermanita?—Kasumi.

-¿Ingenua?, ya veras estupida...-Azumi.

-Azumi,Sumiko tranquilas, Kasumi por favor.—Yujin.

-Por ti Yujin-San, hare una excepción con tu hermanitas.—Kasumi.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el ultimo en salir era Kazuto, con un rostro sereno y tranquilo, y el abrigo blanco de Jitsu, que ya tenían todos.

-Me alegra que decidieran seguir con nosotros, Takumi, Hagane.—Kazuto.

-Si, cuenta con nuestra ayuda Kazuto.—Hagane.

-Bien. Ya les he informado a mis compañeros del Jiongu lo que tienen que hacer, ahora, ustedes que son capitanes, les daré los detalles de nuestros próximos movimientos.—Kazuto.

Esa misma mañana, una peliplata abrió los ojos, fue una gran sorpresa para ella encontrase en un cuarto de hospital.

-¿Un hospital?, ya veo, entonces si sucedió.—Akari.

-¡Akari-Sama ha despertado!—Dijo la pequeña salamandra blanca, que se encontraba en uno de los muebles al lado de la cama de Akari.

-¿Ryōyōshiro?, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Akari.

-Yo lo traje para que ayudara con tu recuperación.—Dijo una voz, sentada a lo lejos, mientras leía un libro.

-¡Padre!—Akari.

-Es un alivio que ya te encuentres mejor, tu madre trataba de esconderlo, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti.—Respondió Kakashi, que cerro su libro y se fue acercando a la cama de su hija.

-Ya veo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí papa?—Akari.

-Tranquila, ingresaste ayer en la tarde, incluso Senkō-Kun vino a verte.—Kakashi.

-¿Senkō estuvo aquí?—Akari.

-También Minato, aunque vino un poco tarde, dijo que no podía dormir y solo vino a asegurarse de que siguieras bien.—Kakashi.

-¿Incluso Minato? Siento que los decepcione…. yo, les dije que me aseguraría dar mi mejor esfuerzo y luchar a su altura, pero no pude siquiera mantenerme durante la pelea.—Akari.

-Lo único que no percibí cuando vinieron a verte, fue un sentimiento de decepción hacia ti. Ellos están seguros que diste tu mejor esfuerzo, y están felices por eso. Además, la transformación de tu Kuchiyose, es aun más avanzada que el del Sandaime Hokage, y poder controlar su poder te seguirá siendo muy difícil. Recuerda que aun eres una Genin Akari, esforzarse demasiado y ser impaciente no es una buena combinación. Aunque, conozco a alguien que se comportaba así para demostrarles a los demás lo fuerte que era, pero, tú ya lo has hecho. Ahora necesitas descansar un poco mas, podrás irte hoy. Por el momento, tengo cosas que tratar con Naruto, nos vemos luego hija.—Kakashi desapareció. Aunque su rostro estaba tapado por la sabana, Akari cerro sus ojos indicando que estaba feliz por lo que su padre le había dicho.

Kakashi se movía rápidamente entre los arboles y edificios con dirección al edificio del Hokage mientras leía su libro, Senkō y Sharin también se dirigían hacia el hospital para ver a Akari.

-Kakashi-Sensei.—Sharin.

-Oh, hola Sharin, Senkō.—Kakashi.

-Hola Kakashi-Sensei, ¿como esta Akari-Chan?—Pregunto Senkō un poco inpaciente.

-Ella ya esta muy bien, la darán de alta hoy.—Kakashi.

-¿Y a donde se dirige Kakashi-Sensei?—Sharin.

-Tu padre necesita de mi ayuda, me dirijo a su oficina.—Kakashi.

-Oh, entonces ya no lo entretenemos más, iremos a ver a Akari y luego entrenaremos un poco, hasta luego Kakashi-Sensei.—Sharin.

-Buena suerte con su entrenamiento.—Kakashi volvió a desplazarse por lo arboles, y despues Sharin y Senkō también continuaron dirigiéndose al hospital de Konoha. Cuando llegaron, Yoshiro iba saliendo del hospital, Senkō se soprendio al ver al castaño, asi que tomo medidas para que no se conviertiera en un contratiempo.

-Demonios, ¿que hace Senju Yoshiro aquí?, bueno no importa, escucha hermana, ignorémoslo y….—Pero Sharin ya había salido de entre los arbustos para saludar a su compañero de equipo.—¿Eh?, ni siquiera sentí cuando se fue.—Pensaba Senkō con un rostro molesto.

-Yoshiro-Kun, ¿que haces aquí?—Sharin.

-Sharin, vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Bueno, mi madre es la encargada de el hospital, así que vine a visitarla y pregúntale algunas cosas, y dime, ¿que haces aquí?—Yoshiro.

-Vinimos a visitar a Akari-Chan, la Kunoichi que casi te patea el trasero.—Respondió Senkō de una manera hostil, cruzado de brazos, mientras se paraba de manera imponente frente a Yoshiro, aunque Yoshiro tenia que ver hacia abajo para poder estar cara a cara.

-Jeje, mira, es mi hermanito.—Dijo Sharin avergonzada.

-¿Hermanito?, yo ya soy un Genin, y además no se que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo con….—En ese momento Sharin le tapo la boca a Senkō y se agacho para hablarle al oído.

-No seas tan grosero con Yoshiro-Kun, tal vez no te caiga bien, pero el es una persona muy especial para mi y creo que podrías tratarlo mejor. Ahora si quieres, puedes adelantarte e ir a ver a Akari-Chan. Yo en un momento te alcanzo.—Susurro Sharin de una manera discreta y rápida. Después le quito la mano de la boca a su hermano y sonrió de una manera muy linda para disimular todo. Acto que hiso que Yoshiro se sonrojara un poco.

-Tchu, nos vemos luego.—Senkō se fue caminando, mientras seguía con los brazos cruzados y no quitaba su mirada de Yoshiro.

-Hasta luego Senkō.—Dijo Yoshiro con una sonrisa amigable.

Una vez dentro del hospital, Senkō le daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo que su hermana le había dicho.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con que era una persona especial para ella?, entonces si le gusta, lo sabia. Senju Yoshiro... no se que le ve mi hermana, no es la gran cosa.—Iba pensando Senkō, que mantenía su cara de pocos amigos, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Akari. Una vez que entro, su rostro hostil se había esfumado. Akari se encontraba dormida, con un rostro sereno y tranquilo, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba el cabello plateado de Akari, lo cual lo hacia ver mas brillante y hermoso, una vista que le agradaba mucho al peliazul.—Akari-Chan se ve muy bien.—Pensó Senkō con una cara de embobado, de un momento a otro recobro la compostura, y comenzó a ver si no había alguien mas en el cuarto, cerro la puerta cuidadosamente, y se adentro aun mas en el cuarto para asegurarse de que en verdad, solo estaban Akari y el.

-Bien, esta vez no hay nadie. Yo se que Akari-Chan es hermosa, y por eso, quisiera ver su rostro. Siempre lo he querido hacer, espero, que no se entere de que lo hice, pero pienso arriesgarme, no puedo soportarlo mas.—Senkō se fue acercando al rostro de Akari, tomo la sabana, y poco a poco comenzó a retirarla de la cara de Akari.

-¿Que haces?— Ryōyōshiro.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!—Grito Senkō, el peliazul no se lo esperaba por lo que no le dio tiempo de ahogar el sonido, y se tropezó del susto cayendo al suelo. Akari se despertó, cuando se levanto, se le cayó la sabana del rostro, pero como Senkō se encontraba en el piso no la pudo ver. Rápidamente la peli plata tomo su banda regulatoria y se la puso en la boca para que funcionara como mascara.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—Akari.

-Ya veo, ese grito histérico, así que se trataba de Koneko(Niño gato)—Ryōyōshiro.

-¿Senkō?, ¿que haces en el suelo?—Akari.

-Akari-Chan, siento haberte despertado, pero no me di cuenta que esta maldita lagartija estaba aquí.—Senkō.

-Koneko intentaba besarla, Akari-Sama.—Ryōyōshiro.

-¿Qué?—Dijo Akari un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué?, no no, espera un momento, eso es mentira, Aka… Aka… Akari-Chan puedo explicártelo.—Senkō.

-¿Has visto mi rostro Senkō?—Dijo Akari un poco furiosa, y apunto de golpear a alguien.

-No, no, yo solo, yo solo estaba viendo como estabas eso es todo.—Dijo Senkō muriéndose de miedo y vergüenza.

-Jajaja, no se preocupe Akari-Sama, si este mocoso hubiera intentado besarla, lo habría quemado vivo. Espero que con eso entiendas que no soy una lagartija….—En ese momento Akari pateo a Ryōyōshiro y este cayo al suelo, justo al lado de Senkō.

-¡No bromees con eso Ryōyōshiro!—Dijo Akari igual de furiosa. Ryōyōshiro y Senkō se espantaron tanto que se abrazaron el uno al otro.

-¡Lo sentimos!—Senkō y Ryōyōshiro.

-Ahora los 2 salgan de aquí, voy a cambiarme de ropa.—Akari.

-Permíteme ayudarte Akari-Chan, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte despertado. Seguramente aun estas muy herida, y no es bueno que lo hagas sola.—Senkō.

-No puedo creerlo, a parte de ser un distraído e idiota, también eres un pervertido. Para tu información el único que puede ayudar a la señorita Akari en este tipo de cosas soy yo. ¿Qué le enseñan a los niños hoy en día?—Ryōyōshiro.

-¡Maldito!, ¡aquí el único pervertido eres tu lagartija apestosa!—Senkō.

-Ya te dije que soy una salamandra, Koneko.—Ryōyōshiro.

-¡No soy un Koneko!—Senkō.

Mientras los 2 discutían, Akari cada vez se ponía más furiosa, hasta que estallo.

-¡Les dije que se largaran de aquí!—Akari pateo a los 2, haciendo que salieran disparados por la ventana abierta del cuarto.

-Nos vemos luego Sharin.—Yoshiro.

-Claro que si Yoshiro, que te vaya bien en tu misión.—Sharin.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh.—Ryōyōshiro y Senkō. Antes de que la rubia entrara al hospital, Senkō y Ryōyōshiro cayeron frente a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Senkō?, ¿Ryōyōshiro?—Sharin.

-Akari-Chan dijo que la esperáramos afuera, jeje.—Respondió Senkō, mientras seguía en el suelo.

En ese momento 3 Genin se encontraban caminando por el hospital.

-No puedo dejar de repetirlo, pero este es el hábito mas extraño del que he escuchado hablar. Como es posible que si lees Mangas románticos y no vuelves a ver la portada, te comportes como otra persona, Yushiko.—

-No lo se Shizuka-San, mi madre dice que se debe a que soy alguien que se deja influenciar mucho por las historias románticas, y si no me aseguro de volver a ver la portada para saber que solo se trata de una historia, una vez que termine de leerlas, mi mente no deja de pensar en ellas.—Yushiko.

-Pues debiste haberte asegurado de ver de nuevo la portada de esa historia, porque esta vez prácticamente pediste la mano de Senkō a su hermana y le ofreciste a tu hermano como esposo.—Shizuka.

-No, no puede ser. No es posible que yo haya hecho eso.—Dijo Yushiko muy ruborizada y cabizbaja.

-Lo siento mucho Yushiko, fue mi culpa por haberte dejado sola. Íbamos a buscar ese manga para que volvieras a ver la portada, y justo en ese momento solo me detuve para saludar a Konohmaru-Sama y tu ya habías desaparecido.—Shizuka.

-Ahora no podre ver a la cara a Senkō-Kun nunca más.—Dijo Yushiko mientras se tapaba los ojos y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no creo que sea tan grave.—Shizuka.

-Es el fin de mi vida, jamás, jamás podre volver a ver a Senkō-Kun.—Yushiko.

-Que coincidencia, ahí están Senkō y su hermana.—Dijo el niño que los acompañaba, por su expresión parecía una persona seria.

-Que bueno que tengas la iniciativa de ser mas bromista que de costumbre, pero no creo que este sea un buen momento Shimura-Kun.—Shizuka. En ese momento Sharin se encontraba saludando a lo lejos, mientras Shizuka se encontraba impresionada de que su compañero no le estaba mintiendo.

-Creo que todo este tiempo que me llevas conociendo no es suficiente para que te asegures de que yo, jamás bromeo.—Dijo el niño con un rostro tranquilo.

-¡Hola chicas!—Gritaba Sharin a lo lejos mientras las saludaba con la mano.

-Es, es, es Sharin-San.—Dijo Yushiko impresionada, y mientras trataba de perderse atrás de su amiga.

-Que bueno que Senkō-Kun esta noqueado en el suelo.—Shizuka.

-¿Qué?, ¿Senkō-Kun esta con ella?, no puede ser, me moriré de la vergüenza.—Yushiko

-Tranquila Yushiko, seguro y ya lo olvidaron.—Shizuka. Los tres se fueron acercando a Sharin.

-Hola, eres Shizuka ¿no es así?—Sharin.

-Si, mi nombre es Sarutobi Shizuka, ya conoces a Yushiko je, y el es Shimura Ichirō.—Shizuka.

-Mucho gusto Ichirō.—Sharin.

-Igualmente.—Ichirō.

-Hola Yushiko-Chan.—Sharin.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer Sharin-San….—Hablaba la pequeña castaña mientras seguía un poco escondida en la espalda de su amiga.—…. Por favor, también díselo a Senkō.—Dijo Yushiko y después salió corriendo totalmente ruborizada. Mientras Shizuka la perseguía.

-Espera Yushiko.—Shizuka.

-Le tendrás que dar un día, o tal vez Senkō te explique lo que le pasa.—Ichirō se dio la vuelta, pero no apresuro su caminata para seguir a sus compañeras.

Cerca del país de la tierra, Hagane y Takumi se encontraban volando a una gran altura, poco a poco iban descendiendo, y Hagane le estaba dando indicaciones a su compañero, mientras movía sus dedos. Takumi estaba montado en un Shuriken Gigante y ya no tenia el uniforme de Jitsu, si no el de Iwagakure, y Hagane de nuevo, parecía flotar en el aire con su armadura.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Takumi, mantente al margen hasta los exámenes Chūnin, supongo que tu sabrás moverte en tu propia aldea.—Hagane.

-Si. Lo veré luego Hagane-San.—Takumi.

-Buena suerte.—Hagane volvió a irse volando, dejando a Takumi en un frondoso bosque que rodeaba a Iwagakure. Despues de unos minutos de caminata, Takumi llego a la entrada principal de su aldea.

-Oye tu, ¿quien eres?—Guardia de la puerta.

-¿Pero que pregunta es esa?, ¿acaso se olvidan de mi rostro tan fácilmente?—Takumi.

-Ahh, pero si eres tu Takumi. Disculpa, ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados, con eso de que sales tanto de la Aldea.—Guardia.

-Si y creeme que lo siento.—Takumi.

-Bien, pasa antes de que la señorita Kurotsuchi se entere de que has llegado.—Guardia.

-Gracias.—Takumi entro a la aldea, era un lugar increíble, varios de los edificios, puestos y construcciones, estaba hechos a base de roca solida, y en general, había un buen ambiente y gran armonía.

-Veo que estas perdiendo el tiempo como siempre Takumi.—Kurotsuchi.

-Kurotsuchi-Chan, es decir Kurotsuchi-Sama, no sabia que estabas aquí, en la plaza de la aldea.—Takumi.

-¿Te parece increíble que este aquí?, a mi me sigue sorprendiendo a donde rayos sales con tanta regularidad. Eres nuestro último usuario de Bakuton, y tuvimos que suspender las excavaciones en las minas debido a tu ausencia, mi padre no esta muy contento contigo.—Kurotsuchi.

-Lo siento mucho, me pondré a trabajar en seguida.—Takumi trato de pasar de lado a Kurotsuchi y evitar una conversación mas prolongada, pero la imperativa pelinegra lo detuvo.

-Espera ahí Takumi. Dime, te comportas así por que mi padre te pidió que te casaras con migo.—Kurotsuchi.

-¿Qué?, jejeje, así que lo sabes.—Dijo Takumi un poco sonrojado, pero de alguna manera aliviado, ya que Kurotsuchi no indago en otras cosas.

-Jaja, claro que lo se, en serio no deberías tomártelo tan en serio, mi padre esta un poco loco, y cree es que mejor mantener el Bakuton cerca de la familia, pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con el.—Kurotsuchi.

-Entiendo... bueno entonces iré a ayudar a mis compañeros y a terminar mis deberes, fue un gusto hablar contigo Kurotsuchi-Sama.—Takumi continuo con su camino, pero Kurotsuchi escondía detrás de su sonrisa infantil, un rostro de preocupación y tristeza.


	53. Cap 51:Los Exámenes Chūnin

**Los Exámenes Chūnin del mundo Shinobi**

Pasaron algunas semanas, hasta que había llegado la fecha de los exámenes Chūnin. Senkō y Sharin habían estado entrenando todos los días para estar listos no solo en los exámenes, si no en las batallas que se aproximaban. Ambos se sentaron a conversar en la mesa para desayunar, mientras Hinata terminaba de preparar el desayuno de Naruto y planchaba su abrigo largo Naranja que lo caracterizaba.

-Por fin llego el día hermano, hoy demostraremos el poder del Kitsugan.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa mientras giñaba su ojo.

-Ya lo creo hermana, hoy me volveré un Chūnin.—Senkō.

-Jajaja, no, claro que no lo harás hermano.—Sharin.

-¿Eh?—Senkō.

-Recuerda que los exámenes se dividen en tres etapas, primero nos harán el examen escrito, después nos llevaran a la zona 44 para el examen de supervivencia y finalmente si quedan varios aspirantes nos darán encuentros 1 vs 1, a menos que seas lo suficientemente bueno para eliminar a todos los aspirantes como lo hicieron mis compañeros Yoshiro-Kun y Rikuto.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa.

-Tchu, ya lo sabia, y claro que soy mejor que esos 2, pero…. hermana….—Dijo Senkō en un tono de preocupación.

-¿Huhm?, ¿que pasa?—Dijo Sharin mientras se metía un bocado de fruta en la boca.

-Tu no tienes equipo, ¿como harás los exámenes?—Senkō.

-Ya veo, así que estas preocupado por eso. Piénsalo de esta manera Senkō, no seria para nada justo que alguien como yo tuviera un equipo en los exámenes.—Sharin.

-¿Por qué no?, todos trabajaremos en equipo, y tendrán una clara ventaja los que trabajen mejor de manera conjunta. Todos tendrán superioridad numérica sobre ti hermana.—Senkō.

-Y no lo niego, pero…. yo no soy una Genin como tu, Minato-Kun, Akari-Chan o cualquier otro Genin que haga los exámenes Chūnin. En este momento, están llamando a Shinobis como yo Tokubetsu Genin.—Sharin.

-¿Tokubetsu Genin?—Senkō.

-Si. Los Tokubetsu Genin, son Genin que fueron elegidos por su aldea, como los más prometedores ninjas, y por esa razón, se les incluyo en el programa, Shinobi Sekai(Mundo Shinobi). El programa de ocho años en el que yo estuve, ¿recuerdas?—Sharin.

-Si, ya lo recuerdo.—Senkō.

-En ese programa, fuimos entrenados por los mejores Shinobis de todas las aldeas ocultas, todo esto con el fin de formar mejores Shinobis que comprendieran la cultura, los lazos y la amistad de cada aldea oculta del mundo Shinobi. Durante ocho años, Genin que demostraron ser muy buenos, se formaron en ese programa, y la experiencia y habilidades que adquirieron, fueron sorprendentes, y yo, soy una de ellos.—Sharin.

-Vaya hermana, había olvidado lo buena que eras. Y…. mas o menos, ¿cuantos Tokubetsu Genin hay?, supongo que tú eras la mejor de todos—Senkō.

-No somos muchos, no todas las aldeas tuvieron Genin que tuvieran las habilidades y estuvieran dispuestos a abandonar su aldea por 8 años dejando atrás a su familia, amigos etc. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a unos pocos, algunos no eran precisamente niños.—Sharin.

-¿A que te refieres con que no eran niños?—Senkō.

-Te sorprenderá que no te haya dicho esto, pero solo los vi cuando nos reunieron y nos indicaron en que aldeas entrenaríamos primero. Así que solo los reconozco por el nombre, y no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos personalmente. Uno de ellos, lo recuerdo más que a los demás, ya que era amigo de Kurotsuchi-Sensei y aun teniendo la edad de mí padre seguía siendo un Genin. Su nombre es Kayaku Takumi de Iwagakure, el último usuario del Kekkei Genkai Bakuton.—Sharin.

-¿Bakuton?, jamás había escuchado hablar de ese Kekkei Genkai.—Senkō.

-Es por que se trata de uno muy extraño, el Bakuton es un Kekkei Genkai que te permite transformar tu chakra en una fuerza explosiva. Kurotsuchi-Sensei me conto que Kayaku Takumi, se enfrento a un miembro de Akatsuki llamado Deidara, cuando el solo tenia 12 años y Deidara 16. Los dos eran usuarios de Bakuton, sin embargo en ese tiempo, el Bakuton de Deidara era muy superior al de Takumi, y el enfrentamiento lo dejo en coma por 9 años. Cuando despertó el tenía 21 años, y al seguir siendo un Genin y un usuario de Bakuton, Iwagakure considero necesario y conveniente que recibiera un entrenamiento especial, así que estuvo en el programa con migo. Kurotsuchi-Sensei me dijo que era muy inteligente, al final del programa me entere que fue el mejor Tokubetsu Genin de todos nosotros.—Sharin.

-Increíble.—Senkō.

-Te sorprenderás más cuando te diga quien era el otro Tokubetsu Genin.—Sharin.

-¿Quién?—Senkō.

-Uzumaki Azumi.—Sharin.

-Uzu…Uzumaki Azumi… espera, ¿estas diciendo que una Kunoichi, del clan Uzumaki como nosotros, también participo en el programa contigo?—Pregunto Senkō con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Si. Para ser mas precisos, ella es una de los primeros Shinobis que ha producido Uzushiogakure(La aldea oculta del remolino) estos últimos años.—Sharin.

-¿En serio?—Senkō.

-Claro que es en serio. Aunque te entiendo, yo también estaba muy sorprendida cuando escuche su nombre.—Sharin.

-Eso en verdad es increíble, ¿y sabes que habilidades tiene?, ¿que tan buena es?—Senkō.

-Te estoy diciendo que no se mucho, pero por haber participado en el programa, debe ser muy buena. Cuando pase a recibir mi entrenamiento en Uzushiogakure, aproveche la oportunidad para preguntarle a la tía Karin sobre el tema, pero ella me dijo que tampoco sabia mucho ya que un maestro especial se encargaba de su entrenamiento, pero decían algunos rumores, que ella posee un poder que demostraba porque el clan Uzumaki, eran tan temido en el pasado.—Sharin.

-Incre… increíble, cuentas muy bien las historias hermana.—Dijo Senkō en un tono de preocupación.

-¿Jaja, de veras?—Sharin.

-Si, de veras, pero…. ya me preocupaste un poco, si nos encontramos con ellos, será muy difícil que logremos ganarles, incluso siendo un equipo.—Senkō.

-Jajaja, nada es imposible Senkō, recibimos un entrenamiento superior, pero tú sabes que eso no lo es todo, y no te preocupes, obviamente se tomaron esos aspectos en cuenta. El único Tokubetsu Genin que participara en estos exámenes seré yo. Seria muy injusto que varios de nosotros participáramos, ya que sin duda cuando llegaran los enfrentamientos 1 vs 1, tendríamos una increíble ventaja.—Sharin.

-Entonces ese tal Kayaku Takumi y Uzumaki Azumi ¿no participaran?—Senkō.

-No, ellos tal vez participen en los próximos. El punto es que solo un Tokubetsu Genin participe por examen.—Sharin.

-Ya veo, que aburrido será entonces.—Dijo Senkō cruzando sus brazos y con una mirada presumida.

-Si claro… aburrido. Yo diría que te salvaste y tienes suerte de que esta vez sea tu hermana la Tokubetsu Genin, aunque si no quieres toparte con ellos en el futuro será mejor que pases los exámenes este año.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa.

-Si, por supuesto que lo hare hermana, puedes estar segura de ello.—Senkō.

-No estaré tan segura hasta que empieces a desayunar.—Dijo Sharin burlándose, ya que lo que le estaba contando a su hermano lo entretuvo tanto, que olvido que estaban desayunando.

-Es cierto, es cierto, no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío.—Senkō comenzó a comerse todo a grandes bocados y como si llevara meses sin probar alimento.

En ese momento Naruto bajo rápidamente por las escaleras de la casa, saludo a sus hijos, le dio un beso rápido a Hinata, tomo su abrigo y se sentó a desayunar rápido.

-Buenos días Hinata, Sharin y Senkō.—Naruto.

-Esta vez estas muy apresurado mi amor.—Hinata.

-Lo siento, pero el día de hoy tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, sin la ayuda de Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaría completamente perdido.—Decía Naruto mientras le daba grandes bocados a su comida.

-Y sin embargo, encuentras el tiempo para comer.—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras masajeaba los hombros de su marido usando su Byakugan para relajar los puntos de chakra..

-Ahh, eso siente muy bien Hinata, gracias, en verdad me relaja todo lo que haces por mi.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Senkō y Sharin solo se reían de las expresiones de su padre mientras comía y recibía el masaje de Hinata.

-Bien, con esto estarás mejor Naruto. Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas o llegaras tarde.—Le dijo Hinata mientras estaba cerca del oído de Naruto.

-Tienes razón Hinata.—Naruto dio un ultimo gran bocado, beso a Hinata y después paso a despedirse de sus hijos.—Bien, aun recuerdo mis primeros exámenes Chūnin, pasaron muchas cosas pero…. ese fue el momento en el que muchas personas reconocieron mi esfuerzo y mi poder, en especial él….—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica.—… Y se que ustedes también le demostraran a todos, los frutos del esfuerzo y poder del clan Uzumaki.—Naruto levanto su dedo pulgar, y Sharin y Senkō imitaron la pose.

-Puedes estar seguro de ello papa.—Dijeron Sharin y Senkō al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces no hay nada de lo que me tenga que preocupar.—Naruto se dio la vuelta, volvió a despedirse con la mano y desapareció en una nube de humo.

En Iwagakure, el Tsuchikage se preparaba para partir rumbo a Konoha, su acompañante durante el viaje seria su hija y la Jinchūriki del Yonbi(4 colas) Kurotsuchi.

-Tsuchikage-Sama, ¿esta seguro que no quiere que los acompañe para reforzar la seguridad de su viaje?—Akatsuchi.

-Ya para con eso Akatsuchi, ya te dije que yo soy mas que suficiente para eso, es mejor que te quedes y te encargues de lo que te pedi.—Dijo Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa presumida.

-Entonces, les deseamos buena suerte en su viaje.—Takumi.

-Me hubiera gustado que finalmente pudieras convertirte en Chūnin esta vez Takumi, pero tendrás que esperar al próximo.—Yondaime Tsuchikage Kitsuchi.

-Je, no se preocupe, he esperado tanto tiempo toda mi vida, que ya me hecho tan paciente como un monje.—Dijo Takumi con una sonrisa tierna, mientras Kurotsuchi se ponía un poco triste de recordar todo por lo que paso Takumi.

-Eso es bueno. Bien, nos retiramos, les encargamos a ustedes 2 la seguridad de esta aldea.—Kitsuchi y su hija dieron media vuelta y se retiraron.

En Kumogakure el Raikage y Samui serian los que partirían hacia los exámenes Chūnin.

-¡Estas seguro Brother, de que quieres hacer un viaje tan largo, es que ya estas viejo y demacrado!—Bee.

-¡Como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu hermano mayor!—Dijo el Raikage mientras le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Bee.—De todas maneras, aunque tenia pensando que me acompañaras, en estos momentos no me siento cómodo dejando la Aldea sin un Kage, así que es mejor que el Raikage mas fuerte se quede y el Raikage con mas experiencia se encargue de los temas diplomáticos.—Raikage A.

-Entiendo Brother, lo que quieres decir, y me quedare a proteger esta aldea con mi poder, ¡yeah!—B.

-Cuento contigo B. Bien, Samui será quien me acompañe, los demás te ayudaran, mas vale que ustedes no lo consientan, no quiero enterarme de que hubo algún tipo de concierto.—Dijo el Raikage dirigiéndose a Darui, C, Karui y Omoi.

-No permitiríamos que sucediera algo así Raikage, jeje.—C.

-Lo sentimos Jefe, eso no volverá a ocurrir.—Darui.

-Se los encargo. Vámonos Samui.—El Raikage partió muy animado e inicio corriendo.

-¡Espere Raikage-Sama!—Samui.

En Kirigakure, la Mizukage Mei Terumi, Genma Shiranui y Suigetsu también se estaban despidiendo para partir hacia los exámenes Chūnin de Konoha.

-¿Esta segura que no desea mas seguridad Mizukage-Sama?—Anciano.

-Por supuesto que no, con mi esposo y Suigetsu es suficiente, en estos momentos la Aldea tiene que estar mas resguardada que de costumbre. Chōjūrō, ahora tu eres el mas fuerte, estoy segura de que harás un gran trabajo.—Mizukage.

-Eh…. Si, protegeré a esta aldea con todos mis fuerzas mientras usted no se encuentre Mizukage-Sama.—Chōjūrō.

-Je, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso Chōjūrō, para que tenga la certeza de que lo harás bien.—Suigetsu.

-Eso es suficiente para mi Suigetsu. Chōjūrō ha estado mas pendiente de la aldea que tú, con eso de que te ausentas demasiado de Kirigakure para visitar a tu pareja, es hora de que decidas donde vivirás. No es bueno que te muestres tan irresponsable con tus hijos, llendo y viniendo constantemente y dejándolos a cargo de su madre.—Mizukage.

-Ttchu, no es justo que la mujer sea mas importante que el hombre, a este paso me veré obligado a dejar el orgullos atrás y rendirme ante la voluntad de mi pareja ¿ah Genma?, ¿tu me entiendes no?—Suigetsu.

-¿Qué dijiste?—Mei.

-Lo siento, lo siento.—Dijo Suigetsu escondiéndose atrás de Genma.

-Tranquila Mei, vamos, hay que despedirnos de los niños antes de irnos.—Genma.

En Sunagakure, Gaara y Kankuro se preparaban también para irse.

-¿Como se encuentra todo Kankuro?—Gaara.

-He colocado trampas y medida de seguridad estricta desde lo que paso hace unos días, nadie podrá entrar sin ser detectado o herido en Sunagakure. Además la brigada de Marionetistas esta mas pendiente ahora, si Hagane intenta entrar de nuevo, encontraremos la manera de detenerlo y atraparlo.—Kankuro.

-No me gusta que hagamos esto, pero ya que los 2 nos ausentaremos, es lo mejor. Baki, el toque de queda y las restricciones en la Aldea se mantendrán iguales.—Kazekage.

-Si Kazekage-Dono, que tenga un buen viaje.—Baki.

-Por favor ten mucho cuidado Gaara.—Dijo Matsuri mientras besaba al peli rojo.

-Claro que si, no te preocupes Matsuri, esta vez no me pasara nada. Cuida a los niños.—Gaara y Kankuro se dieron media vuelta y ambos partieron rumbo a Konoha.

-En Uzushiogakure, Karin y Jūgo también estaban listos para dirigirse a Konoha, ya que Karin era la líder de la aldea oculta del remolino.

-Buen viaje Karin-Sama.—

-Salude a Naruto-ōsama(Rey Naruto) de nuestra parte.—Varios miembros del clan Uzumaki.

-Si, si, claro que lo hare.—Dijo Karin.— Tchu, la reina debería ser yo—Pensó Karin.— Jūgo, dime, ¿nuestros aspirantes ya partieron?—Karin.

-Si, todos los aspirantes de todas las aldeas se encuentran ahí con un día de anticipación.—Jūgo.

-Bien, entonces supongo que ya nos podemos ir. Ese maldito de Suigetsu, debería quedarse a cuidar a los niños en vez de ser el guardaespaldas de la Mizukage—Karin y Jūgo se dieron la vuelta, pero la pelirroja pareció recordar que algo que se le olvidaba.—¿Huhm?, ¡oye Azumi!, ya nos tenemos que ir.—Grito Karin, en dirección a una joven de cabello rojo con la banda regulatoria de la Aldea oculta del remolino en la frente, se encontraba parada frente a una serie de tumbas en un pequeño cementerio.

-Si, ya voy Uzukage-Sama.—Azumi.


	54. Cap 52:El Bosque de la Muerte

**El Bosque de la Muerte**

-Vaya, ese tipo esta loco, por poco creí que en verdad reprobaría a todos.—Dijo Senkō mientras caminaba al lado de Minato, Akari y Sharin.

-Su trabajo es hacer dudar en muchos aspectos a la mayoría de los aspirantes. Ya había escuchado hablar de los métodos de Morino Ibiki, pero no pensé que siguieran teniendo tanta efectividad, muchos aspirantes han sido eliminados.—Hatake Akari.

-Bueno, era inevitable que algo como esto sucediera Akari-Chan, sin embargo las cosas se complican mas, jeje, al menos para mí.—Dijo Sharin, ya que una vez que todos los aspirantes se encontraban afuera de la Zona 44, los equipos de Genin comenzaban a ver a Sharin fijamente.

-¿Po…po…porque nos miran así?—Senkō.

-Tranquilo hermano, no es a ti quien están viendo, es a mí.—Sharin.

-Humph, creí que estos tipos venían a convertirse en Chūnin y no a buscar novia, sinceramente no so que tanto admiran.—Minato.

-Tan lindo como siempre Minato-Kun, aunque me agradaría la idea de que estos chicos estuvieran admirando mi belleza, en realidad están mentalizándose para eliminarme de la competencia.—Sharin.

-¿Pero que les pasa?, ¿cual es su maldito problema?—Dijo Senkō de manera molesta.

-Recuerda lo que te dije hermano, yo soy una Tokubetsu Genin(Genin especial), en pocas palabras, la Genin con mas habilidades y experiencia aquí. Esta claro, que ellos no quieren que pase de esta etapa, para evitar que me llegue a enfrentar en un duelo 1vs1 con ellos. Soy la Kunoichi, que será mas perseguida durante el examen, que suerte la mía.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa.

-Sharin-San, ¿esta bien con esto?—Akari.

-Claro que si, es justo, y será divertido.—Sharin. Minato tenía los ojos cerrados en ese momento, pero por un segundo, se sintió preocupado por la rubia.

-Si no te sientes segura, puedes mantenerte cerca de nuestro de equipo si lo deseas, solo no nos estorbes.—Minato.

-Por supuesto que me siento segura Minato-Kun, pero te agradezco el gesto. Aunque si es una estrategia para que los ayude si se encuentran en problemas, no funcionara, tienen que arreglárselas por si mismos.—Sharin.

-Humph, nadie de nuestro equipo necesitara ayuda, Sharin.—Minato. En ese momento, no solo Kunoichis de la hoja, si no varias Kunoichis de otras aldeas comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de Minato.

-Miren, es Uchiha Minato.—Kunoichi de Kirigakure.

-Es muy guapo.—Kunoichi de Sunagakure.

-Escuche que obtuvo el Sharingan completo hace poco, es muy joven y talentoso.—Kunoichi de Iwagakure.

-¿En serio?, pero solo tiene 13 años, ¡es increíble!—Kunoichi de Kumogakure.

-Así es, yo lo vi cuando lucho contra Shizen Toruku, fue increíble, pudo haberles ganado.—Kunoichi de Konoha.

-Gracias por llamar mas la atención que yo Minato, veo que no soy la única que será perseguida durante el examen.—Dijo Sharin que se acerco al oído de Minato para decírselo.

-Humph.—Minato.

-¡Oye tu!, ¡vieja!, ¡aléjate de Minato-Kun!—Varias Kunoichis al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?, ¿vieja?—Dijo Sharin con los ojos en blanco.

-Si, alejate de Minato-Kun, a el no le gustan las viejas como tu.—

-Así es, tu ya eres muy grande para Minato-Kun.—Decían varias Genin que en realidad eran mas grandes en edad que Sharin.

-Pero de que están hablando, si solo tengo 15 años, es perfectamente posible que pueda tener un novio 2 años menor que yo, yo no soy una vieja.—Dijo Sharin a la muchedumbre de Kunoichis alrededor de ella. Mientras Minato se sorprendia por un momento.

-Jajaja, creo que se refieren que eres muy alta hermana, jajaja. Eso te hace ver mas grande de lo que en realidad eres.—Senkō.

-¡Te matare si te sigues riendo!—Sharin.

-Si, si lo siento hermana, jeje.—Senkō.

-Mientes, tu eres una vieja.—Muchedumbre de Kunoichis.

-¡Malditas!—Dijo Sharin a punto de golpearlas a todas.

-Tranquila Sharin-San, no creo que valga la pena.—Dijo Akari quien se acerco a Sharin.

-¿Tu también pretendes algo con Minato-Kun, Hatake?—Kunoichi de Konoha.

-¿Qué?—Dijo Akari sorprendida.

-¿No te basta con que este en tu equipo y tengas a Senkō-Kun?—Kunoichi de la hoja.

-¿Pero que están diciendo?—Dijo Akari sonrojada.

-Así que también Uzumaki Senkō esta en su equipo, que aprovechada es.—Kunoichi de Uzushiogakure.

-¿Aprovechada?, ¡están muertas!—Dijo Akari, quien ya se encontraba igual de enojada que Sharin.

-Vaya, creí que el único que podía hacer perder la tranquilidad a Hatake Akari, eras tu.—Dijo Minato.

-Si…. ¡oye!—Dijo Senkō una vez que entendió lo que Minato le quiso decir.

En ese momento Rikuto y Ten Ten aparecieron.

-Bien gusanos, todos pongan atención y escuchen lo que les voy a decir.—Rikuto.

-Anko-Senpai y yo, ya hemos escrito las cartas de recomendación. Si haces bien esto, te darán el rango de Jōnin Rikuto-San.—Ten Ten.

-Gracias Ten Ten-Sensei, ya puedo saborear mi rango de Jōnin.—Rikuto. En ese momento Ten Ten se fue, dejando solo a Rikuto.

-No repetiré esto, así que pongan mucha atención, mocosos lentos.—Rikuto.

-Increíble, es Namiashi Rikuto. De Shizen Toruku.—Varios equipos y Shinobis aspirantes.

-Shizen Toruku, Shizen Toruku, si vuelvo a escuchar ese estúpido nombre voy a explotar.—Senkō.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos al ruidoso numero 1 de Konoha.—Dijo Rikuto que se había colocado atrás del peliazul, y con una voz susurrante cerca del oído de Senkō.

-¿Pero que rayos?—Dijo Senkō impresionado.

-Este tipo…. Tampoco sentí su presencia, y no vi cuando lo hizo.—Pensó Minato.

-Maldito Rikuto, ¿quieres pelear?—Senkō.

-Tranquilo mocoso, mejor escucha lo que tengo que decir, porque si no lo haces, créeme que no saldrás vivo de este examen.—Rikuto. Senkō trago saliva en ese momento.

-Eso…. eso dices tu.—Senkō.

-Ja, solo guarda silencio mocoso.—Rikuto se alejo y volvió a colocarse en el centro para que todos lo escucharan.—Bien gusanos, yo se que han escuchado hablar de la zona 44 mejor conocida como "El Bosque de la Muerte", en lo personal, mi examen favorito.—Dijo Rikuto mientras se lamia los labios con su lengua.

-Rayos, Rikuto esta mas loco que Ibiki.—Senkō.

-Sin embargo, créanme, no importa que sepan todo lo que les espera ahí adentro, la muerte que asecha en ese bosque no les dará el tiempo de esperar y actuar. Así que para evitarnos problemas pasen estos papeles y fírmenlos, creo que ya saben de que se trata, jaja.—Rikuto.

-¿Qué es esto?—Senkō.

-¿No lees perdedor?, es un acta de consentimiento.—Minato.

-¿Un acta de consentimiento?…. Y, ¿y para que?—Senkō.

-Para que no me echen la culpa cuando mueras ahí dentro.—Dijo Rikuto, quien nuevamente sigilosamente se habia colocado detrás de Senkō.

-¡Ahhhhh!, ¿pero que rayos?, ¡maldito se que lo disfrutas!—Senkō.

-Jajaja, ¿apenas te diste cuenta?—Rikuto.

-Creí que tenias que lucirte en esta Rikuto, si no te conociera, diría que eres cualquier otro niño que presentara el examen.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ja, no por ser un Jōnin dejare de divertirme, además tu hermanito necesita endurecerse mas. Se lo tiene bien merecido por querer burlarse de mi, aunque no te preocupes Senkō-Chan, en realidad me caes bien.—Rikuto.

-¿Si?, pues yo no te soporto.—Senkō.

-Exactamente. Ahora me agradas mas.—Rikuto volvió a desaparecer y se coloco en el centro.—Bien fracasados, creo que fue suficiente tiempo para despedirse de la dulce vida que tuvieron. Esto también ya deben de saberlo, pero como hay algunos distraídos aquí, lo reiterare. El examen consiste en llevar el pergamino del cielo y la tierra a la torre que se encuentra en el centro del bosque, y como ya saben, una mitad de todos los equipos llevara el pergamino del cielo, y la otra mitad de los equipos el de la tierra, no hay forma de saber desde un principio cual llevara cual ya que se entregaran de manera confidencial en aquel punto de control, donde están mis compañeros. Recuerden que no se les entregara un solo pergamino si no dan a cambio su acta de consentimiento firmada. Esto es exactamente lo que tienen que hacer para aprobar:

El equipo debe llegar a la torre con los dos pergaminos. La falla de esto, reprobará a todo el grupo.

Si un equipo pierde a un integrante del grupo, el equipo reprueba.

Los participantes no podrán mirar el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre.

Tienen 5 días, y claro, tienen la posibilidad de romper algún record de llegada, aunque eso lo puede hacer cualquiera. Si en verdad quieren hacer historia, tienen que encargarse de que su equipo sea el único en llegar a la torre.—Dijo Rikuto quien nuevamente volvió a lamerse los labios con su lengua. En ese momento todos los aspirantes tragaron saliva, y por un momento se les vio un rostro de miedo.—Ah si, por poco lo olvidaba. La alianza Shinobi se preocupa mucho por la vida de sus jóvenes Genin, así que….—En ese momento Rikuto mordió su dedo e hiso una serie de sellos manuales.—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!—Una gran nube de humo se levanto, y varias serpientes negras de todos tamaños aparecieron.—Mis amigos les estarán cuidando las espaldas, y también les pondrán el pie, aunque caerán a salvo, jajajaja. Con esto también sabré si alguien intenta hacer trampa, o alguna tontería fuera del reglamento, lo que vean estas serpientes lo sabré yo también. Ahora, los que aun quieran hacer el examen, vayan por sus pergaminos.

En ese momento, varios equipos retrocedieron y decidieron no continuar con el examen.

-Vaya, jamás creí que en este punto se pudiera hacer dudar a los aspirantes.—Sharin.

-Yo diría que hice más que lucirme ¿ah?. Bien Sharin, dame ese consentimiento.—Rikuto.

-Espera un momento, creí que tenía que entregarlo a cambio de un pergamino.—Senkō.

-Eso es para los perdedores como ustedes, Sharin es una Tokubetsu Genin, ella tendrá que conseguir los 2 pergaminos por su propia cuenta.—Rikuto.

-Vaya, vaya, eso me hará las cosas mas fáciles.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa mientras le daba el Acta de consentimiento a Rikuto.

-Si, yo también creo eso, pero lo decidió el consejo de la Alianza Shinobi, así que, que se le puede hacer.—Rikuto.

Después de algunos minutos, todos los equipos ya habían recogido sus pergaminos, y se encontraban en entradas distintas donde iniciarían el examen. Cuando Sharin estaba a punto de separarse del equipo 13, mejor conocido como Hi no Torio o Hi no San(El trió de fuego), Minato volvió a comentarle algo a Sharin.

-Buena suerte, Sharin.—Minato.

-Gracias Minato-Kun, no te preocupes, te veré en la torre. Buena suerte a ustedes también.—Sharin.

-Humph, no estoy preocupado, solo se que necesitaras toda la suerte del mundo.—Minato.

-Ah, con que eso crees, bueno, ya lo veremos. Nos vemos.—Sharin se despidió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Una vez que se había confirmado que todos los aspirantes se encontraban en sus respectivos accesos, la prueba se dio por iniciada una vez que estos se abrieron y permitieron la entrada al bosque.

-Aquí vamos.—Senkō.

-Humph.—Minato.

-Bien.—Akari.

-A este paso, no tendré que hacer mucho.—Sharin.

Una vez dentro del bosque, varios equipos también se dispersaron por la zona, todos con una estrategia para conseguir los pergaminos lo más rápido posible. Fueron pasando los días, y algunos equipos ya habían conseguido 2 pergaminos, y otros intentaban recuperar lo que se les había quitado. El equipo 13 aun se encontraba en la búsqueda de su segundo pergamino, y solo restaban 3 dias, además de que el apetito de Senkō y el ambiente asfixiante tenia al peliazul fastidiado de la vida.

-Ahh, tengo hambre.—Senkō.

-Cierra la boca Senkō, acabamos de comer.—Minato.

-Si, pero solo eran unos pescaditos, y por cierto, se trataban de los mas flacos del mundo.—Senkō.

-Eso no importa Senkō, lo importante no es conseguir un banquete, si no sobrevivir lo necesario hasta conseguir el pergamino del cielo.—Akari.

-Si, tienes razón Akari.—Dijo Senkō con una sonrisa.

-Humph, maldito lamebotas.—Pensó Minato.

En esos momentos, Sharin también estaba en la búsqueda de sus 2 pergaminos, mientras se desplazaba rápidamente por los frondosos arboles de la zona 44.

-Vaya, creí que esto seria rápido, supongo que….—En ese momento Sharin se detuvo, ya que comenzó a percibir la espesa neblina que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ella.

-Neblina, ¿en el bosque?—Después de unos segundos Sharin sonrió.—Ya entiendo, así que después de todo si vinieron por mi. Que bien, ya comenzaba a sentirme sola.—Dijo la rubia en voz alta con la intención de que alguien a lo lejos la escuchara.

-¿Te diste cuenta?—Dijo un Genin de Kirigakure, que aterrizo en las ramas de un árbol junto con su equipo, sin embargo, poco a poco, se dejaba de ver.

-Kirigakure no jutsu(Jutsu de ocultación en la niebla), una medida adecuada, cuando peleas contra un usuario de Dōjutsu. Aunque no creí que todos los equipos que ya consiguieron ambos pergaminos se hayan arriesgado a venir, para eliminarme de la competencia.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa, que sorprendió a los 3 Genin de la niebla.

-¿De que estas hablando?, los únicos que te acabaran seremos nosotros 3.—Líder del equipo de Kirigakure.

-Puedes dejar de fingir amigo. Antes de enfrentarme, debiste informarte mejor acerca del Kitsugan, mi Kuroi Kitsugan(Kitsugan negro) para ser mas precisos.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba Sharin. El equipo 13 noto la extraña neblina que estaba formando, lo cual llamo mucha la atención del los 3 Genin.

-Esto es….—Akari.

-Niebla, y no cualquier niebla, se trata de Kirigakure no jutsu.—Dijo Minato quien tenia su Sharingan activado.

-Si, Minato tiene razón, esta niebla proviene de un jutsu.—Senkō.

-Senkō, usa tu vista penetrante, e intenta ver que esta pasando más allá de la neblina.—Dijo Minato con la mirada fruncida.

-Para que Minato, esto no es de nuestra incumbencia, lo mas probable es que se trate de una batalla entre Kirigakure y algún otro equipo, no hay necesidad de arriesgarse.—Akari.

-Solo quiero ver si podríamos tener una oportunidad de obtener un pergamino.—Minato.

-Bien, espero que no estén a mas de 100 m o no podre ver nada.—Dijo Senkō. Una vez que concentro su mirada de donde provenía la neblina se sorprendió. Akari y Minato se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Senkō?—Minato.

-Mi hermana, esta rodeada por una gran cantidad de equipos.—Senkō.

-¿Qué?—Minato.

-Sharin-San.—Akari.

-¿Kuroi Kitsugan?—Genin de Kirigakure.

-Si. Veras, hay 2 tipos de Kitsugan, ambos difieren en la capacidad de sus habilidades, pero sin duda ambos son muy fuertes.—En ese momento Sharin cerro sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos revelando su Kitsugan y la pupila de zorro negra.—El Kitsugan proviene del Byakugan, por lo que cuento con una vista penetrante, aunque es una basura comparado con el alcance de la técnica original, me permite ver con lujo de detalles todo lo que esta frente a mi, en un radio de 100 m. Tu neblina no puede evitar que vea a todos los Genin que están preparados para apoyarte en el ataque, aunque no necesite del Kitsugan para sentir su presencia desde el inicio.—Comento Sharin con una sonrisa que molesto a todos los Genin alrededor de ella.

-Ya veo, aun así, no podrás contra todos nosotros. Aunque ignorábamos ese detalle de los Kitsugan, sabemos que eres la mejor usando el Yōkai, y con esta neblina no podrás usar esa técnica. Ya que para hacerla, necesitas tener un contacto visual directo con los ojos de tu oponente.—Genin de Kirigakure.

-Tienes razón, ese era mi limite cuando tenia 5 años, pero no creerás que estuve perdiendo el tiempo ¿o si?—Sharin.

-¿Qué?—Genin de Kirigakure.

-Mi Kuroi Kitsugan, es mejor en el Yōkai que el Shiroi Kitsugan de mi hermano menor, eso ya lo sabían. Sin embargo lo que no saben es que estos 8 años he logrado perfeccionar ese poder, una técnica exclusiva de mi Kuroi Kitsugan, el Kantsū Yōkai(El Yōkai penetrante).—Sharin.

-¿El Kantsū Yōkai?—Genin de Krigakure.

-Eso fue lo que dije. El Kantsū Yōkai, me permite ver a los ojos a mi oponente incluso si me da la espalda, ¿ya lo van entendiendo no es así?—Sharin.

-¿Como es eso posible?—Genin de Krigakure.

-Mientras estén en un radio de 100 m, podre verlos a los ojos, no importa que objeto intervenga. La única manera de escapar de el, es cerrando lo ojos, ya que de esta manera subconscientemente, el cerebro relaja los nervios ópticos y no me permite realizar el enlace, o si se mueven lo suficientemente rápido para que no tenga tiempo de verlos a lo ojos. Ademas…—En ese momento Sharin apareció atrás de los 3 Genin de Krigakure.—…Puedo mantener el Kantsū Yōkai con 3 personas a la vez. Gracias a eso, se en que consistirá todo su plan. Por eso, no debieron venir todos, pero, ahora que están aquí, no los dejare escapar.—Dijo Sharin esta vez con un rostro serio.


	55. Cap 53:Los Primeros en Llegar

**Los Primeros en Llegar**

El Examen escrito había terminado, y al día siguiente había iniciado la Segunda Etapa del Examen a cargo de Namiashi Rikuto, quien seria el examinador durante la prueba mejor conocida como el Bosque de la Muerte. Uzumaki Sharin, Uzumaki Senkō, Uchiha Minato y Hatake Akari habían logrado pasar el examen escrito y ya se encontraban en la segunda prueba. Desde el inicio de los exámenes Chūnin, ya habían pasado 3 Días, y varios líderes de las Aldeas comenzaban a llegar a Konoha. Los primeros en llegar fueron las aldeas pequeñas de Uzushiogakure, Takigakure, Amegakure y Kusagakure, al parecer las 4 grandes aldeas faltantes y algunas aldeas pequeñas demorarían unos días más. Mientras la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chūnin se llevaba a cabo, Naruto como Hokage y Hinata como su esposa, estaban recibiendo a los líderes de las aldeas.

-Que tal Karin, llegan muy temprano.—Naruto.

-Bueno, estamos cerca, así que era inevitable, además hace mucho que no veo a Senkō y quería llegar al menos para ver el final de la segunda etapa.—Karin.

-Gracias por venir Karin, la segunda etapa hace no mucho que comenzó, así que podrás ver el desempeño de Senkō y los resultados de su entrenamiento.—Hinata.

-¿No ha llegado Suigetsu?, es decir, Kirigakure.—Karin.

-Tal vez se demoren un día mas, Karin.—Respondió un pelinegro, que tomando de la mano a una pelirosa, se iba acercando a la conversación.

-Otra pareja feliz viene a recibirnos, hay mucho amor en esta aldea.—Karin.

-Gracias por el cumplido Karin.—Sakura.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo últimamente Sasuke?—Jūgo.

-A diferencia de Sunagakure. No hemos tenido ningún encuentro con la organización llamada Jitsu. Y ¿Uzushiogakure no ha tenido ninguna novedad relacionada al tema, Karin?—Sasuke.

-Soy la Uzukage ahora Sasuke, deja de hablarme con tanta despreocupación. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no, aunque de todas maneras no veo la razón de infiltrarse en nuestra aldea.—Karin.

-Aun así, podemos suponer que Jitsu esta buscando formas de fortalecerse. Al parecer la razón porque se infiltro en Sunagakure, se debe a las marionetas de alto nivel que poseía, y ahora que Uzushiogakure se encuentra totalmente restablecida y ha recopilado todos sus jutsus y técnicas secretas de sello, podrían ser un objetivo.—Dijo Shikamaru, que junto con Temari, se iba acercando a la conversación también.

-Tchu, otro par de enamorados.—Karin.

-¿Qué te pasa Karin?, ¿el puesto de Uzukage te mantiene demasiado estresada?—Temari.

-¿Y a ti el matrimonio demasiado vieja?—Karin.

-¿Qué dijiste?—Temari.

-Ah, que fastidio. Las mujeres disfrutan hacerse daño.—Pensó Shikamaru. Mientras Karin y Temari se mantenían discutiendo.

-Listo Uzukage-Sama, nuestro equipaje ha sido colocado en la mansión Uzumaki como usted lo pidió.—Dijo una joven pelirroja, con una banda que tenia un remolino en el protector, dando a entender que pertenecía a Uzushiogakure.

-Bien. Gracias por dejarnos quedar en su casa, Naruto, Hinata.—Karin.

-No te preocupes, es un lugar demasiado grande, es muy bueno que haya mas compañía.—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Veo que las pequeñas aldeas, están llegando una detrás de la otra.—Dijo un Shinobi de pelo plateado, que tenia un libro, y desvió su vista para saludarlos a todo con la mano.

-¿Donde estabas Kakashi?—Sasuke.

-Estaba saludando a Shimizu Nanami. La líder de Takigakure, ya que vio ocupado a Naruto, decidió pasar a saludar mas tarde.—Kakashi.

-Pero, no, no la vi, jejeje.—Dijo Naruto.

-Que cortesía, baka(Idiota).—Temari.

-Veo que te has desarrollado espléndidamente Azumi.—Comento Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojos cerrados muy común en el. Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar a Kakashi mencionar un nuevo nombre, solo a Naruto, y Sasuke les sonaba conocido.

-Gracias Kakashi-Sensei, es un placer volver a verlo.—Contesto la joven pelirroja con una reverencia.

-Ya veo, tú debes ser Uzumaki Azumi. La Tokubetsu Genin de Uzushiogakure.—Sasuke.

-Si, es un placer conocerlos a todos.—Azumi.

-Si, si, ya lo recuerdo, siempre quise tener la oportunidad de ver tus entrenamientos y saludarte personalmente, pero creo que estuve demasiado ocupado. Pero que bueno que Kakashi-Sensei fue tu maestro durante tu estadía en Konoha, me imagino que para ser guardaespaldas de Karin, debes ser muy fuerte.—Naruto.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-Ōsama. Me he esforzado mucho para lograr sacar adelante a mi aldea, y lo seguiré haciendo para logar un resultado similar en el mundo Shinobi.—Dijo Azumi con una reverencia.

- ¿Ōsama?—Naruto.

-¿Ōsama?—Sakura.

-Humph.—Sasuke.

-Ah, por poco lo olvidaba. Uzushiogakure esta muy agradecido por tus deseos de restablecer la aldea, y al parecer, hace poco, una de las familias, entrego un pergamino antiguo que contenía datos sobre la población de Uzushiogakure antes de que desapareciera. Resulta, que Uzumaki Kushina era miembro de la familia por decirlo "real", es decir, que provenía de los miembros mas respetados y poderosos del clan. Pronto, otros miembros viejos del clan, confirmaron que Uzumaki Kushina, era de las últimas descendientes de dicha rama de la familia, por lo tanto tú que eres su hijo, eres considerado el nuevo Rey. Ahora que vayas a la aldea, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llamen así.—Karin.

-¿Mi madre era….?—Pregunto Naruto impresionado.

-¿Quién diría que me case con un rey?, supongo que fui yo la aprovechada.—Respondió Hinata quien se aferro al brazo de Naruto en ese momento.

-Que fastidio, un Hokage y un rey.—Shikamaru.

-Esperemos que la gloria no se le suba a la cabeza.—Temari.

-Tendremos tiempo de bromear para después. Si no me equivoco, ese chico es el nuevo líder de Amegakure.—Dijo Kakashi, viendo a un joven de cabello purpura, custodiado por 2 Shinobis con mascaras de gas, largos sombreros y paraguas, un característico uniforme de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia. Naruto al oír esto, dirigió su atención inmediatamente a aquel chico.

-Si, yo también he escuchado hablar de el. Kumorizora Yusei. Hace no mucho que tomo el mando de Amegakure, me parece extraño que al antiguo líder, lo haya dejado tomar el poder tan tranquilamente. Todo indica que esta haciendo un buen trabajo, …., no, yo diría un trabajo milagroso.—Shikamaru.

-¿A que te refieres Shikamaru?—Sakura.

-Desde que Konan fue asesinada por Obito, Amegakure volvió a caer en la desgracia. Dado que era una aldea apartada del mundo exterior, sin la autoridad de un líder, se convirtió en el refugio de muchos criminales y bandidos de todo el mundo Shinobi. Ahí se llevaban a cabo robos, operaciones, y prácticamente la aldea paso a ser gobernada por el crimen. El antiguo líder quien era un Shinobi, pronto puso manos en el asunto y comenzó a solucionar el problema. Naruto envió una gran cantidad de ayuda, pero, había pasado demasiado tiempo, y el problema ya era muy complejo. Solo unos días después de que Kumorizora tomara el liderazgo, el problema quedo solucionado, y el crimen rápidamente erradicado.—Kakashi.

-Increíble.—Sakura.

-¿En verdad?—Karin.

-¿Que pasa Karin?, por que no le pides algún consejo, tal vez te ayude a mejorar el gobierno de tu aldea.—Temari.

-Tchu.—Karin.

-Iré a hablar con el.—Naruto, soltó delicadamente el brazo de Hinata, y se dirigió caminando tranquilamente hacia el joven de cabello purpura. El chico se encontraba distraído y muy curioso, que no se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba acercándose.

-Que buena suerte, esta aldea tiene mujeres hermosas.—Yusei.

-Kumorizora Yusei.—Naruto.

-Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, es un placer, esta en lo correcto yo soy Kumorizora Yusei, el líder de Amegakure.—Contesto el chico con una sonrisa y cierta ingenuidad que llamo mucho la atención de Naruto.

-Me alegra mucho saber que Amegakure ahora se encuentra mejor, me hubiera gustado hacer mas pero….—Naruto fue interrumpido.

-Le agradezco todo lo que hiso por mi Sensei.—Yusei.

-¿Eh?, ¿Sensei?—Naruto.

-Si, Konan-Sama y Nagato-Sama, fueron mis maestros. Se como se siente, tengo entendido que le prometió a Nagato-Sama que se encargaría de cambiar y proteger Amegakure. Pero todo esto sucedió durante la guerra, no había manera de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, y su ayuda fue muy útil, no tiene que decirme nada más, Hokage Naruto.—Dijo Yusei con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Vaya, no tenia idea de que eras alumno de Nagato y Konan.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mucha gente no lo sabe. En ese tiempo, se encargaban de entrenarnos en secreto. De todas maneras, espero que encontremos buenas propuestas y soluciones en esta reunión, y….—En ese momento un grupo de Kunoichis paso al lado de Naruto.—…. Creo que si no me apresuro cancelaran mi reservación en el hotel, discúlpeme por favor. Lo vere en la reunión.—Yusei apresuro el pazo para seguir a las Kunoichis, y sus guardaespaldas con una mirada fastidiada lo siguieron.

-Claro, hasta luego Yusei.—Cuando Naruto volteo a ver a Yusei se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba tramando.—¿Eh?—Dijo Naruto con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que sucedió Naruto?—Dijo Sasuke.

-Je, nada importante en realidad. Ese chico en verdad esta preocupado por su aldea, y no piensa dejarla caer.—Naruto.

-Ya veo. Me parece que no llegaran mas lideres por hoy. Aun hay temas que debemos manejar, vamos.—Sasuke.

-Si, vamos.—Naruto.

En el bosque de la muerte, una gran cantidad de equipos se encontraba inconscientes, y otros muy adoloridos para moverse, en el suelo y debajo de una neblina que comenzaba a desaparecer. Sin embargo, se alcanzaba a distinguir un equipo de pie, parados sobre una rama de un árbol alto. La expresión de su rostro de cualquier manera, reflejaba una gran impresión.

-Increíble, mi hermana es….—Senkō.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar ahí parados?—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa presumida, y el Kitsugan activado.

-Eso fue increíble Sharin-San.—Dijo Akari, quien fue la primera en acercarse.

-Les dije que no se preocuparan. Bien, aquí hay muchos pergaminos, supongo que tomare los tuyos.—Dijo Sharin que cuidadosamente tomo los 2 pergaminos del Genin de Kirigakure, que seguía consiente y con un rostro de dolor.

-Maldita.—Fueron las ultimas palabras del Genin que termino por desmayarse.

-Ya veo, a eso se referían con que le seria más sencillo si no tenía un pergamino desde el principio. Sharin sabía que de cualquier manera irían tras ella, pero, si no tenía un solo pergamino, los equipos se alejarían de ella, ya que no habría razón para apresurarse y arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de obtener ambos pergaminos, Así que la dejaron para el final. Una vez que todos estos equipos poseyeran ambos pergaminos, todos vendrían a buscarla para eliminarla de la competencia, ya que sabían que no tenía un solo pergamino. Ahora, ha disminuido en gran cantidad el número de aspirantes, todos los equipos que tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar a la siguiente etapa, están aquí. Ahora, todo es más sencillo. Aunque, no pensé que Sharin tuviera este nivel de poder—Pensó Minato, quien fue el ultimo en acercarse.

-Maldición, me siento tan mal. Todos los equipos de las demás aldeas están aquí, supongo que solo pasaran a la siguiente ronda 7 Shinobis de Konoha.—Sharin.

-¿7?—Senkō.

-¿No es así?, Shizuka.—Dijo Sharin con una sonrisa. De un árbol mas retirado, 3 Shinobis se acercaron muy tranquilamente.

-Teníamos pensado ayudarte Sharin-San, pero tan rápido como terminaste con todo ellos nos dimos cuenta que solo te estorbaríamos.—Shizuka.

-Si claro. También vienen por sus pergaminos ¿no?— Senkō.

-Te equivocas.—Dijo Shizuka mostrando el pergamino de la Tierra, y con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

-Nosotros también venimos solo por uno.—Dijo Minato con un rostro indiferente. Shizuka se puso roja.

-¿Qué?, no, no me refiero a eso Minato-Kun.—Shizuka volteo a ver a Ichirō, quien tenia un rostro tranquilo y despreocupado. Después de unos minutos, el Pelinegro siento la mirada furiosa de su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa?—Ichirō.

-Tu tienes el pergamino del cielo.—Shizuka.

-¿Y?—Ichirō.

-Tenias que mostrarlo junto conmigo, ahora has arruinado la sorpresa y nuestro estilo.—Después la pelinegra comenzó a susurrar—Y me has hecho quedar como una estúpida frente a Minato-Kun.—Shizuka.

-No recuerdo que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo para eso.—Ichirō.

-¡Ya lo se!, pero es sentido común.—Dijo Shizuka cada vez mas molesta.

-Mi sentido común no me dicta, tener que sincronizarme con mi compañera para la presentación de un pergamino.—Ichirō.

-Te encanta burlarte de mi ¿eh? Shimura-Kun.—Dijo Shizuka quien esta vez tenia una mirada asesina en su rostro, y el sello del tigre.

-Ya te dije que a mi no me gusta bromear. Pero, si quieres pelear, no te lo negare.—Ichirō.

-Ya, ya Shizuka-San, Shimura-Kun siempre ha sido así, debiste decirle desde un principio.—Dijo Yushiko quien todo este tiempo, estaba muy retirada y escondida detrás de su amiga.

-Jaja, Yushiko tiene razón.—Dijo Senkō, quien parecía divertirse con la discusión del la Sarutobi y el Shimura. Acción que puso roja a la castaña.

-Está bien, el punto es que tenemos ambos pergaminos. ¿Ven?—Dijo Shizuka mostrando su pergamino de la tierra.

-Ehh…. sigo viendo solo uno.—Senkō.

-Shimura-Kun, ¿podrías mostrar tu maldito pergamino?—Dijo Shizuka con los ojos cerrados del coraje y una vena en su frente en el intento por controlarse, quien había pensado que esta vez Ichirō había sacado el pergamino del cielo. En silencio el pelinegro saco el pergamino de su bolsa de herramientas y lo mostro.

-Oh, así que era cierto.—Senkō.

-Si ya tenían ambos pergaminos ¿que hacen aquí?—Akari.

-Todos estos equipos se aliaron desde un principio y así obtuvieron ambos pergaminos rápidamente. Gran parte de los equipos derrotados se han concentrado en los alrededores de la torre, esperando la oportunidad de recuperar los pergaminos.—Ichirō.

-Ahh, que mala suerte, si supieran que aquí están todos sus pergaminos. Tenia la esperanza de que pasaran por aquí y los encontraran.—Sharin.

-Ya veo. Esperaba que consiguiéramos el pergamino del cielo por nuestra propia cuenta, pero, todos están aquí, no tenemos opción.—Minato.

-No te preocupes Minato-Kun, estoy segura que lo pudieron haber conseguido si no hubiera pasado todo esto.—Shizuka.

-Lo dices por mi ¿eh?—Dijo Senkō con ánimos de molestar.

-Y sin duda lo hubieran podido conseguir mas fácil, sin el estorbo de Senkō.—Dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!, no soy un estorbo.—Senkō.

-Basta de jugar, tenemos que darnos prisa.—Minato se agacho y tomo el pergamino que les faltaba.

-¿No creen que necesitamos algún plan?—Yushiko.

-No te preocupes Yushiko, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, con mi Kitsugan podre ver 100 metros antes lo que esta pasando.—Dijo Senkō levantando su pulgar con una sonrisa de mucha confianza.

-Esta bien, se que lo harás Senkō-Kun.—Dijo Yushiko muy roja.

-¿Ah?, ¿te sientes mal Yushiko?—Senkō.

-No, no, no eso.—Yushiko.

-Olvida eso Senkō, están seguros de que no necesitamos un plan.—Shizuka.

-Senkō tiene razón. No sabemos que tipo de organización tienen los equipos en los alrededores de la torre, hacer un plan en este momento es como intentar predecir el clima.—Ichirō.

-Si claro, solo quieres sonar cool.—Shizuka.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ichirō. Además, para estar mas seguros, afortunadamente, el perdedor no es el único que pose el Kitsugan, lograremos trazar un buen plan a tiempo.—Minato.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con eso maldito?—Senkō.

-Bien, si todos ya están listos, vamos.—Sharin.


	56. Cap 54:El Verdadero destino de Akatsuki

**El Verdadero destino de Akatsuki**

Habían pasado 5 días. La prueba del bosque de la muerte, había llegado a su fin. Los 2 equipos de Konoha y Uzumaki Sharin, desde hace 2 días habían logrado llegar a la torre con éxito, a pesar de la resistencia que se les presento. Dado a como se dieron las circunstancias, los únicos en llegar fueron ellos, los 7 de Konoha. Después de haber entregado los pergaminos y recibir sus instrucciones, Rikuto pasó a felicitar de alguna manera a los Genin.

-Vaya, vaya, es un orgullo saber que Konoha fue el único en pasar de la segunda etapa. Aunque, tuviste la oportunidad de ser la única Sharin. Que pena, ahora desentonaras un poco en nuestro equipo, hubiera sonado bien el trió de la naturaleza.—Rikuto.

-Jajaja, lo siento Rikuto, pero yo no lucho si no es necesario. El equipo 5 y el equipo 13 jamás intentaron atacarme, así que yo tampoco lo hice.—Sharin.

-Que diferentes formas de pensar tenemos, compañera.—Rikuto. En ese momento Yoshiro apareció, se acerco a Rikuto y hablo en voz alta, al parecer no era algo que se tuviera que ocultar.

-Todos ya están reunidos. Nos esperan. Ustedes también tienen que venir, Sharin, Senkō.—Yoshiro.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?—Yushiko.

-Tal vez te lo diga después, por ahora tenemos prisa.—Yoshiro.

-Ya escucharon mocosos, todos los que no sean Sharin y Senkō pueden irse a casa, la etapa final será en un mes. Vamos.—Rikuto.

-Es hora hermanito.—Sharin.

-Si.—Senkō

Los cuatro Shinobis desaparecieron, dejando a los Genin restantes con una gran duda.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué necesitan a Sharin y Senkō en la reunión de la alianza?—Akari.

-No lo se, no nos han dicho nada, pero debe tratarse de algo delicado para que el hablador de Senkō no lo haya comentado.—Contesto Minato con el rostro fruncido.

-Ya veo. Supongo que por el momento no podemos hacer nada.—Akari.

-Si…. Vamos a casa.—Minato y Akari se dieron media vuelta. Al igual que Shizuka Yushiko e Ichirō.

En el consejo de Konoha, todos los lideres, sus guardaespaldas y otros Shinobis de alto rango se encontraban reunidos y discutiendo sobre el tema mas peocupante.

-No pudimos creer el mensaje que el mismo Sunagakure envió a todas las aldeas. El Kazekage y el maestro marionetista Kankuro, habían sido derrotado por 2 Shinobis, uno de ellos era el criminal de rango S Hōzuki Kai, y el que creíamos seria Kazuto, era un nuevo enemigo desconocido, que resulto ser Hagane, el hijo desaparecido del Sandaime Kazekage. Si esto sigue asi, tal vez no podamos….—El líder de Kusagakure fue interrumpido por el Tsuchikage.

-No creo que valga la pena hablar sobre el pasado y alardear de alguna manera a nuestros enemigos. No hay que subestimar el poder de estos individuos, pero sobre todo no hay que subestimar el poder del Kazekage y su hermano. Ellos fueron atacados sorpresivamente, y se enfrentaron a un plan muy elaborado y técnicas que no se habían escuchado antes. No hay que hablar de lo que no podremos hacer, si no de lo que podemos hacer ahora, hay muchas maneras de manejar a Kazuto y a sus aliados.—Tsuchikage.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Tsuchikage, tenemos que concentrarnos en como detener a Kazuto y a esta nueva organización que el mismo lidera, llamada Jitsu.—Mizukage.

En ese momento Yoshiro, Rikuto, Sharin y Senkō, llegaron y se sentaron en unas bancas detrás del lado de Konoha, donde su padre estaba escuchando.

-De todo lo que han dicho, no he escuchado que especifiquen que necesitamos detener a Kazuto y sus compañeros sin asesinarlos.—Naruto. Después del comentario del Hokage, el consejo se mantuvo en silencio, solo se pudo percibir la sonrisa de Shimizu Nanami. El primero en retomar la palabra fue Gaara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto. Hōzuki Kai, y Hagane, tuvieron la oportunidad de asesinar a mi hermano y a mí, sin embargo no lo hicieron. Kazuto es un adversario inusual, tomo la decisión de revelarse contra la alianza, solo unos instantes después de detener los planes de Shimizu Tsubasa. Kazuto desea verdaderamente la paz, y piensa hacerlo de la manera mas limpia posible. Aunque no sepamos con detalle que es lo que busca.—Gaara.

-Por el momento puedo estar de acuerdo. Sin embargo, aunque Kazuto es un esplendido ninja de gran poder, también es joven, y por ende un tanto ingenuo. Tal vez por el momento este tomando ese tipo de decisiones, pero si comenzamos a complicarle las cosas, si verdaderamente esta decidido, comenzara a actuar como Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Obito. Si pensamos hacer algo al respecto, tenemos que ser rápidos y lograr recopilar mas información sobre ellos, o esto se alargara y terminara convirtiéndose en una guerra.—Raikage.

-Eso no volverá a pasar, detendremos a Kazuto de la mejor manera, aun es posible. Yo lo convenceré de que podemos trabajar juntos por una misma paz—Naruto. Hinata y sus hijos sonrieron en ese momento, en señal de lo orgullosos que estaban del destello naranja.

-Aun así, estoy de acuerdo con el Raikage, ignoramos mucho de Jitsu, sobre todo, lo más importante, que es su plan.—Cuando el consejo escucho la voz de Uchiha Sasuke, se escuchaban algunas voces cuchicheando, algo que puso nerviosa a Sakura, no quería que su marido tuviera problemas.

-Eso es cierto, pero por el momento no podemos saber exactamente de que se trata.—Tsuchikage.

-Seria en un fastidio que fuera exactamente como usted dice Tsuchikage. Afortunadamente, justo como en el ajedrez, podemos predecir los movimientos y las estrategias del contrincante, incluso, su plan desde el principio.—Shikamaru.

-Eso quiere decir ¿que han descubierto lo que Jitsu esta tramando?—Mizukage.

-No podemos saberlo con exactitud, pero considerando los objetivos, podemos deducir sus posibles intenciones.—Kakashi.

-Humph, exactamente Kakashi, esa es la palabra, "intenciones".—Sasuke.

-¿Qué?—Raikage.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sasuke?—Karin.

-Yo fui el primero en pelear contra Kazuto. Se el tipo de persona que es y de lo que es capaz, y se que es una persona inteligente y tranquila, en pocas palabras, se parece un poco a mi. He estado pensando lo que puede estar planeando desde que Shimizu Nanami vino a hablarnos de su decisión, y solo pude encontrar un plan que tenia sentido. Kazuto quiere la paz, estamos en paz actualmente, entonces ¿Por qué hace esto?. La respuesta es, que es claro que no puede confiar en nosotros, ya que el maldito de Tsubasa estuvo a punto de vernos la cara a todos, si no hubiera sido por una coincidencia y el aviso del mismo Kazuto, tal vez otra guerra hubiera estallado.—Sasuke.

En ese momento, todos cayeron en cuenta de lo grave que pudo haber sucedido, pero Sasuke siguió halando.

-Kazuto, quiere asegurarse de una paz real, pero sobre todo, segura. Teniendo en cuenta de que uno de sus objetivos es el Kitsugan, superficialmente podemos decir que busca su poder para fortalecerse, pero en realidad, el Kitsugan es la parte más importante de su plan.—Sasuke.

-¿Qué?—Hinata.

-¿La parte mas importante?—Pensó Sharin.

-El Kitsugan tiene habilidades esplendidas, pero lo que llama mas la atención es su capacidad de ver las intenciones. Si el Kitsugan te mira los ojos, puede saber que es lo que piensas hacer, exactamente en el momento que lo estas pensando. Esta habilidad recibe el nombre de Yōkai, estoy seguro que ya están un tanto familiarizados con ella.—Sasuke.

-Yo aun no entiendo muy bien como funciona. Si puede leer tus intenciones, ¿acaso no es lo mismo a saber lo que piensas?—Dijo un joven de color purpura con la banda de Amegakure.

-No, no podemos saber lo que piensa.—Dijo la voz de una rubia detrás del Hokage, que se habia levantado para dar su opinion. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba involucrada en la reunión, se puso roja y volvió a sentarse.

-Tú debes ser Uzumaki Sharin, la hermosa joven usuaria del mejor Yōkai. Gracias por confirmar mi duda, pero, me gustaría entender exactamente como funciona.—Yusei. Yoshiro pareció molestarse un poco, con el comentario inusual del líder de Amegakure, y Sharin se encontraba aun más roja y nerviosa. Sin embargo Naruto y Hinata, la apoyaron con la mirada, al igual que su hermano, y la incitaron a tomar participación en la reunión. Sharin, se relajo un poco, tomo mas confianza, y decidió responderle a Yusei.

-El Yōkai, es un enlace mental que se logra a través de la visión, en pocas palabras, conectamos nuestra mente con la mente de la otra persona que estamos viendo a los ojos. Sin embargo, este enlace no es completo, si no superficial, ya que solo podemos saber los pensamientos relacionados con acciones físicas. Por ejemplo, si usted piensa en tomar un objeto de la mesa, y toma la decisión de hacerlo, el Yōkai me permitirá saberlo, si usted piensa en tomar un objeto, pero toma la decisión de no hacerlo, igual lo sabré, pero si piensa en otras cosas que no involucren una acción en ese momento, como por ejemplo, pensar que hará mañana, o pensar en un número, yo no podre descifrarlo. Esto se debe a que el Yōkai solo interpreta las señales electromagnéticas que procesa constantemente su cerebro, relacionadas a una acción que vaya a llevar a cabo, ya que inconscientemente, cuando piensa en hacer algo durante esos momentos, su cerebro lo procesa, y de alguna manera manda señales a ciertas partes del cuerpo con el propósito de estar preparado cuando lleve a cabo dicha acción, y me permite saberlo igual de rápido que como lo procesa el cerebro, por esa misma razón parace que podemos leer la mente, pero en realidad no es así.—Sharin volvió a sentarse y a quedarse en silencio.

-Ya veo. Gracias Sharin, me ha quedado bastante claro.—Yusei.

-Dejare de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Sospecho que Kazuto tiene pensado usar el Tsuki no me Keikaku(Plan ojo de luna) para proyectar el Yōkai.—Sasuke. Hinata, Sharin y Senkō estaban pasmados. En cambio Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kakashi ya lo sabían, y estaban esperando el momento para decirlo. Yusei solo hiso una expresión en señal de impresion.

-Increíble, lo dedujo todo.—Pensó Yusei.

-¿Están seguros de esto?—Karin.

-No, pero, es una suposición que encaja muy bien con lo que podría querer Kazuto.—Shikamaru.

-Pero, eso quiere decir que….—Raikage.

-Si, para llevarlo a cabo, necesita una gran cantidad de chakra, y por lo tanto a varios Bijū.—Sasuke.

-Pero, eso no puede tener sentido, es decir, si necesitan una gran cantidad de chakra, ¿Por qué no extrajeron el Shukaku de Gaara en aquella ocasión que se infiltraron en Sunagakure?—Temari.

-Eso lo sabemos, sin embargo, tal vez tenga otra forma de hacerlo.—Kakashi.

-También esta lo del Rinnegan, sin el, no puede lograr invocar el Gedō Mazō y sellar a todos los Bijū.—Mizukage.

-A menos que utilice el Edo Tensei y lo reviva para….—Raikage.

-Eso es imposible. Mi hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi sello a Uzumaki Nagato con la espada de Totsuka de su Susanoo.—Sasuke.

-Entonces, eso debe quedar descartado, ¿no creen?—Yusei.

-No podemos descartar nada, por ahora solo es una de nuestras suposiciones. Seria un fastidio si nos confiáramos, solo porque algunos requisitos no parecen coincidir.—Shikamaru.

-Entonces, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?—Kazekage.

-Necesitamos, ir tras ellos, capturarlos y hacerlos cambiar de parecer.—Naruto. Todo el consejo volvió a guardar silencio, ya que hace mucho que Naruto se mantenía en silencio.

-¿A que se refiere Hokage Naruto?—Mizukage.

-Yo soy el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Fui perseguido por Akatsuki debido a el poder que tenia en mi interior. Mis hijos ahora están siendo perseguidos por Jitsu, así que se como se sienten. Pienso, que no tiene caso tener a mis hijos encerrados en esta aldea, protegiéndolos del problema, ellos son los que están mas involucrados en esto, y necesitamos detener a Kazuto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sasuke ha confirmado, que Kazuto tiene un nivel de poder similar al de un Kage, y Kai y Hagane no se quedan atrás, por lo que la Alianza piensa que los grandes Kage son los únicos que podemos detenerlos. Pero hacerlo, implica arriesgar la estabilidad y liderazgo de nuestra aldea, a lo que digo, ¡que no me jodan!, sinceramente no creo que seamos los únicos fuertes aquí. Estoy seguro de que mis hijos y muchos otros Shinobis que están presentes, son lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear contra Jitsu, y detenerlos sin la necesidad de matarlos. Incluso si ya han sido derrotados, no significa que no podamos vencerlos. Cuando Obito logro completar su transformación en el Jinchūriki del Jūbi, y Madara continuaba complicándonos las cosas, pensamos que todo estaba perdido, y aunque caíamos constantemente, no significo que estuviéramos completamente derrotados, y el último momento, a pesar de todas las dificultades logramos derrotarlos. Por eso, yo propongo que formemos un grupo de ninjas poderosos, que no solo existan para solucionar este problema, si no que de ahora en adelante, se encargue de proteger el Mundo Shinobi, cuando los Kage no podamos hacerlo, que estén esparcidos por todas las aldeas, y logren protegerlas cuando un problema lo amerita. Un grupo de elite, que este dispuesto a no solo proteger a su aldea, si no a todas.—Naruto.

-Sin embargo un grupo así requería un poderoso líder, y bastantes miembros.—Mizukage.

-Y creo que no hay nadie mejor para eso que Uchiha Sasuke.—Naruto.

-¿Qué?—Sakura.

-Humph.—Sasuke.

-Y este grupo, como se llamaría.—Raikage.

-No soy bueno para los nombres, así que usare uno que me heredo mi hermano discípulo, este grupo será llamado Akatsuki.—Naruto.

-¿Aka… Akatsuki?, acaso te has vuelto loco Naruto, ese es el nombre de la organización criminal que te estuvo persiguiendo, escuchar ese nombre de nuevo alterara a la gente.—Karin.

-Akatsuki no surgió para ocasionar miedo y terror. Fue una organización que Yahiko, Konan y Nagato crearon para salvar a su aldea, fue creada con el propósito de encontrar la paz, y lamentablemente después, alterada y modificada por Obito y Madara. Nagato me dijo antes de ser sellado, que me encargara de hacer de mi vida, una historia que opacara la mala fama de la suya, y eso es lo que sigo haciendo, pienso limpiar el nombre de Akatsuki, y opacar la mala fama que tuvo, y remplazarla con su verdadero destino. Akatsuki, una organización conformada por un grupo de fuertes Shinobis, con el único propósito de proteger la paz, que hemos logrado.—Naruto.

En Kumogakure, Bee se encontraba preparando una especie de escenario, y con la ayuda de Omoi y Karui, estaba poniendo bocinas, micrófonos etc.

-El jefe se va a cabrear cuando se entere de esto.—Darui.

-Tal vez esta vez si podamos mantener la mentira.—C

-Que fastidio será intentar mentirle todo el tiempo, no creo poder mantener la mentira.—Darui.

-Tenemos que intentarlo por que si no….—En ese momento C paro su conversación en seco.

-¿Qué pasa C?—Darui.

-Este chakra, se trata de….—C

-¿Qué?—Darui.

-Manténganse atrás de mi, ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—Bee.

-Jefe Bee.—Darui.

En ese momento, Kazuto aterrizo a unos metros de donde se encontraba Bee Darui y C. Y algunos segundos después otros 4 Sinobis. Se trataba de Hagane, Kai, Sumiko, Yujin. Al parecer, Kai iba montado en Homatsu, y Sumiko y Yujin en los sodes de la armadura de Hagane, que después de aterrizar regresaron de nuevo a ella.

-Descansa un poco Hagane, volar junto con 3 Shinobis y tratar de mantener mi velocidad, debió ser muy difícil.—Kazuto.

-No tanto como creía, Sumiko y Yujin no son tan pesados como pense.—Hagane.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Hagane. No soy pesada.—Sumiko.

-Eso depende de a que te refieres, ¿a tu peso o a tu actitud?—Kai.

-¡Cállate Kai!, Bien, como dije, yo seré quien nos presente. Nosotros somos….—Sumiko.

-Jitsu.—Darui.

-¿Ah?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Sumiko.

-Olvídalo Sumiko, Hagane revelo quienes éramos en Sunagakure.—Kai.

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?, pero si dije desde un principio que yo lo haría.—Sumiko.

-Discúlpame Sumiko, pero, el Kazekage me lo pregunto, no podía dejarlo sin una respuesta después de haberme infiltrado a su aldea con el propósito de robarle.—Hagane.

-Tchu, solo te perdono porque eres demasiado mayor para poder golpearte.—Sumiko.

-Godaime Raikage, necesito al Hachibi para poder lograr mis planes. Me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer esto sin necesidad de pelear.—Kazuto.

-He escuchado hablar de ti, y puedo decir que eres fuerte por el Nanabi, pero cuenta mis colas y sabrás, que no tienes oportunidad de ganar, ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!, ¡Oh yeah!—Bee.

-¿Quien dijo que este tipo no es bueno para las rimas?—Dijo Kai con un rostro impresionado.

-¿Es en serio?—Sumiko.

-Ya veo, supongo que en verdad merezco ser llamado así, por la estúpida pregunta que acabo de hacer. No tenemos opción.—Kazuto.

-Yo me encargare, de probar sus habilidades físicas.—Dijo Kai pasando al frente.

-Estas seguro Kai.—Kazuto.

-Si, además, me gusta pelear mientras escucho música.—Kai.

-¿A eso le llamas música?—Sumiko.

-También escuche hablar de ti, eres un espadachín que sabe pelear, pero cuando veas mi habilidad, veras que Killer Bee maneja 7 en total, ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—En ese momento B desenfundo Samehada, y de su boca saco sus espadas, después las aventó al aire y se las fue colocando en diversas partes de su cuerpo, hasta que estaba en su posición de pelea con 8 espadas.

-Vaya vaya, eres un increíble espadachín, no puedo creer que puedas pelear de esa manera. Sin embargo, me parece un tanto ridículo.—Kai.

-¿Eso te parece ridículo?, ¿en serio?, ¿Qué me dices de las rimas?—Sumiko.

-Nah, esas están bien. Mi punto es….que sentido tiene pelear con una espada, cuando no usas solo tus manos. El brazo, la mano y la espada, son un trió perfecto, hechos para estar sincronizados y moverse como uno mismo, no hay nada que se les compare. Yo no puedo manejar las espadas como tu, pero, mis espadas no son cualquier cosa….—En ese momento, Kai se quito el abrigo de Jitsu, y después, de las partes de sus costillas, comenzó a sacar unas extremidades, están comenzaron a tomar forma de los huesos de un brazo y de una mano, después fueron cubiertos por agua que tomaba el lugar de lo que seria la piel y los músculos.—Gracias por los guantes Yujin, me facilita mucho el transporte de mis espadas.—En total, Kai había sacado 4 brazos mas de sus costados. De sus manos, invoco Kabutowari y Nuibari las cuales fueron empuñadas por los brazos nuevos, y con sus brazos originales decidió empuñar Homatsu.—…Ahora, veamos quien es mejor manejando espadas al mismo tiempo.—Kai.


	57. Cap 55:El Maestro Espadachín

**El Maestro Espadachín de la niebla y el Jinchūriki del Nanabi**

-También escuche hablar de ti, eres un espadachín que sabe pelear, pero cuando veas mi habilidad, veras que Killer Bee maneja 7 en total, ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—En ese momento B desenfundo Samehada, y de su boca saco sus espadas, después las aventó al aire y se las fue colocando en diversas partes de su cuerpo, hasta que estaba en su posición de pelea con 7 espadas.

-Vaya vaya, eres un increíble espadachín, no puedo creer que puedas pelear de esa manera. Sin embargo, me parece un tanto ridículo.—Kai.

-¿Eso te parece ridículo?, ¿en serio?, ¿Qué me dices de las rimas?—Sumiko.

-Nah, esas están bien. Mi punto es….que sentido tiene pelear con una espada, cuando no usas solo tus manos. El brazo, la mano y la espada, son un trió perfecto, hechos para estar sincronizados y moverse como uno mismo, no hay nada que se les compare. Yo no puedo manejar las espadas como tu, pero, mis espadas no son cualquier cosa….—En ese momento, Kai se quito el abrigo de Jitsu, y después, de las partes de sus costillas, comenzó a sacar unas extremidades, están comenzaron a tomar forma de los huesos de un brazo y de una mano, después fueron cubiertos por agua que tomaba el lugar de lo que seria la piel y los músculos.—Gracias por los guantes Yujin, me facilita mucho el transporte de mis espadas.—En total, Kai había sacado 4 brazos mas de sus costados. De sus manos, invoco Kabutowari y Nuibari las cuales fueron empuñadas por los brazos nuevos, y con sus brazos originales decidió empuñar Homatsu.—…Ahora, veamos quien es mejor manejando espadas al mismo tiempo.—Kai.

-Ese tipo, que extraño es.—Pensó Bee.

-Ten cuidado Bee. Tienes suerte de que yo recuerde todo lo que puede hacer ese chico. Recuerda que el fue quien derroto al Sandaime Kazekage y Jinchūriki de Shukaku, Gaara.—Hachibi.

-Eso lo se, aun así, no puede derrotarnos.—Bee.

-Si somos prudentes por supuesto que no lo hará, por eso te digo que pongas atención a lo que te diré. Aunque el titulo no es oficial, el es considerado un maestro espadachín de la niebla.—Hachibi.

-¿Como ese mocoso flaco y dientudo?—Dijo Bee refiriéndose a Suigetsu.

-Si, ese es el titulo que se le otorga a un espadachín que es capaz de manejar todas las Katanas de la niebla a la perfección. Sin embargo el lo lleva a otro nivel. El puede manejar las 7 espadas al mismo tiempo, gracias a la habilidad que estamos viendo en este momento.—Hachibi.

-Entiendo, pero solo tiene 4 ¿no es así?—Bee.

-Si, gracias a eso no puede luchar a su máximo poder.—Hachibi.

-Si es así se arrepentirá, de no luchar contra Killer Bee en su máxima capacidad, le demostrare que no tengo piedad, aunque sus 7 espadas no pueda usar ¡Oh Yeah!—Dijo Bee, e inmediatamente se lanzo al ataque contra Kai.

-¡Espera Bee!—Dijo el Hachibi en la mente de Bee, pero este no lo escucho.

-Es rápido.—Dijo Kai con una sonrisa. Unos segundos después sus espadas chocaron moviéndose y arremetiendo una contra otra. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos, pero Kai se veía tranquilo ya que por lo visto, no le costaba seguirle el ritmo a Bee. El Jinchūriki del Hachibi tenía movimientos muy diversos y extremos, girando y parándose de manos para aprovechar por completo su manejo de las 7 espadas. Kai solo respondía ante estos movimientos balanceando sus 6 brazos y bloqueando todos los ataques de Bee.

-No lo puedo creer. A pesar de que Bee cuenta con una ventaja de 4 espadas más, este chico puede responder a sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo.—Hachibi.

-Tiene excelentes movimientos Raikage-San, pero, ya le dije que mis espadas no son cualquier cosa. Derrotare la cantidad con calidad.—En ese momento Kai dirigió con fuerza la Katana Kabutowari, la fuerza fue tan intensa que Bee tuvo que usar 2 de sus espadas para detenerla.

-¡Retrocede Bee!—Hachibi.

-¿Qué?—Bee. En ese momento, Kai utilizo la habilidad especial de Kabutowari, provocando que las 2 espadas de Bee se rompieran. Cuando Bee quiso retroceder, se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado por un cable que provenía de uno de los nuevo brazos de Kai, se trataba de Nuibari. En ese momento, Kai blandió otra de sus espadas con dirección a Bee, y este tomo la decisión de bloquearlo, ya que se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Kabutowari. Sin embargo, la espada con la que estaba lidiando era Homatsu. Kai sonrió, se escucho un sonido parecido a un rollo de pergamino, y después sucedió la explosión. La fuerza de Homatsu y su habilidad explosiva fue dirigida directamente hacia Bee, y la Katana Nuibari lo tenía aprisionado para que no escapara de esta. Sin embargo la nube de humo que se formo no permitió saber el resultado definitivo del ataque.

-¿Lo habrá vencido?—Sumiko.

-Es muy pronto.—Yujin.

La nube de humo comenzó a resplandecer en un brillo rojo. Cuando se disipo por completo se pudo ver con claridad a Killer Bee, cubierto con el manto del Hachibi, y por lo visto, solo un poco lastimado. Kai se dio cuenta que los hilos de Nuibari estaban cortados. Así que los jalo para aprovecharlos en otro ataque.

-Ya veo, ese manto te protegió de la explosión y cortó los hilos que te tenían atrapado. Definitivamente me será muy difícil derrotar a un Jinchūriki sin Samehada, pero esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí.—Kai.

-¿Estas bien Bee?—Hachibi.

-Oh Yeah, pero…. no puedo creer que haya destruido 4 de mis espadas tan rápido.—Dijo Bee, mientras tiraba los restos de 2 de sus espadas al suelo.

-Te dije que fueras con cuidado. Esta pelea no es similar a la que tuviste con Uchiha Sasuke o Hoshigaki Kisame. Estas peleando con alguien que al igual que tu, puede manejar varias espadas al mismo tiempo, y aun así, las espadas que maneja el, tiene un diseño y habilidad mas letal.—Hachibi.

-Ok, veo que eres fuerte Oh yeah, y aunque ahora tenga 3 espadas, sigo teniendo la ventaja, ¡Bakayaro Konoyaro!—Bee.

-Siempre me cuesta trabajo saber si se toma en serio lo que le digo.—Dijo el Hachibi lamentándose en la mente de Bee.

-Aquí voy de nuevo, ¡Bakayaro Konoyaro!—De nuevo, Bee corrió rápidamente hacia Kai, y volvió a atacar con fuerza y rapidez, sin embargo, ahora Kai podía responder y atacar con mas facilidad, complicándole las cosas a Bee.

-La debilidad de tu técnica, es que tus ataques son débiles y carece de un buen punto de apoyo, lo único que explota es la cantidad y velocidad, sin embargo, ahora que posees menos espadas, esa ventaja a disminuido demasiado…. Y sin un buen punto de apoyo….—En ese momento, Kai repitió su rutina e intento cortar a Bee con Kabutowari, y como había sucedido antes, Bee utilizo 2 espadas para lograr detenerlo.—…La defensa es nula.—Cuando Kai estaba apunto de quebrar la defensa de Bee, rápidamente el Jinchūriki quito sus espadas.—Tienes razón, pero cuando utilizas tu ataque inbloqueable, descuidas tu defensa.—Antes de que Kai hiciera efectivo el ataque de Kautowari, Bee dirigió sus espadas al cuerpo del espadachín.—Ja, sabia que harías eso, pero ¿quien te dijo que quedo desprotegido?—Kai.

-¿Qué?—Bee apenas tuvo tiempo de detener su ataque, ya que de la pate del cuerpo de Kai donde tenía la intención de apuñalarlo, se desprendieron unos huesos puntiagudos.

-Ves, tu ataque fue en vano, ahora te derrotare.—Kai.

-Killer Bee, siempre tiene un plan B, y el plan B siempre es el mejor ¡Bakayaro Konoyaro!—Bee.

-¿Qué?—Kai. En ese momento, Bee utilizo las 2 espadas de su mano para forcejear con Kabutowari y Homatsu, después, utilizó sus colas del Hachibi para clavar su tercera espada en la espalda de Kai, donde su defensa era nula. Sin embargo, esta espada se encontraba cargada de Raiton. Cuando la espada logro dar en su objetivo, se pudo ver que la descarga eléctrica afecto de gran manera a Kai. Propiciando que cayera al suelo, y sus brazos nuevos desaparecieran, dejando caer las espadas Kabutowari y Nuibari. Kai también estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, lo único que lo mantenía de pie era la Katana Homatsu en la que se encontraba apoyado.

-Mientras luchaba contigo, recordé a un mocoso flaco y dientudo, que intento capturarme una vez. Utilizo una extraña técnica que convertía su cuerpo en agua. Veo que estaba en lo correcto cuando me repetía una y otra vez que me sonaba el nombre Hōzuki. Así que tu debes de tener la misma debilidad al Raiton, ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—Bee.

-Maldición, no creí que uno de tus ataques pudiera alcanzarme.—Dijo Kai con un rostro presionado y molesto.

-Te alcance a decir, que no podrías derrotar a Killer Bee. Ahora el que sigue es el vendado, lo derrotaré igual de rápido con mi elemento rayo, ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—Bee.

-Bromeaba.—En ese momento, como si nada, Kai tomo la Katana Homatsu, y debido a la guardia baja de Bee, logro encestar un golpe explosivo directo.

-¡Jefe Bee!—Darui.

-¡Raikage Bee!—C

-¡Raikage-Sama!—Omoi y Karui.

-Discúlpenme, pero tendré que involucrarme en esta pelea.—Darui.

-¡Detente, Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—Bee.

-¡Bee-Sama!—Dijo Omoi con una insinuación de sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo por completo, se podía ver claramente la segunda etapa del Hachibi, en el estado de 4 colas, y una de sus manos deteniendo la espada Homatsu.

-Yo diría que un Jinchūriki tiene mas vidas que un gato.—Dijo Kai con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que mi Raiton no te hiso efecto?, creí que funcionaria.—Bee.

-Hubiera funcionado en cualquier otro miembro del clan Hōzuki, pero en mi, esa debilidad es perfectamente evitable.—Kai.

-¿Evitable?—Bee.

-Solo necesitas usar un poco la imaginación.—Kai alzo una de sus piernas y la apunto hacia Bee, del talón de su pie , salió un hueso muy filoso que golpeo a Killer Bee lo suficientemente fuerte para estrellarlo con una edificio de Kumogakure. Cuando se disipo el escombro que había causado el impacto, se podía ver el hueso que a pesar de lo filoso y fuerte que había golpeado al Jinchūriki, no se había clavado.—¡Maldición!, arruine mis sandalias, pero al menos confirme que un Jinchūriki tiene muchas vidas.—Volvió a comentar Kai de una manera burlona. El largo hueso que se había estirado contra Bee, volvió a retractarse en el talón de Kai.—Espero que lo hayas entendido por tu propia cuenta, pero por si acaso…. Veras, sabia que en algún momento intentarías usar el Raiton contra mi, así que ponía mucha atención a tus movimientos, y cuando me di cuenta que no podría evitar tu ataque, desprendí los huesos de mis talones y los clave en la tierra, dejando que todo el Raiton que recorría mi cuerpo, escapara por el suelo sin que me causara tanto daño. Claro, era imposible que te dieras cuenta antes, ya que todo sucedió debajo de mis pies.—Kai.

Bee estiro uno de sus brazos e intento golpear a Kai con su puño en el estado de 4 colas, pero el golpe no hiso efecto, ya que Kai simplemente se convirtió en agua y se materializo lejos de su alcance.

-Retrocede Kai. Tu mismo lo dijiste, sin Samehada, tus habilidades no son adecuadas contra el Hachibi, deja que me encargue de esto.—Kazuto.

-Si, entiendo, al menos probé que mi Kenjutsu(Técnicas con espada) es mejor. Reclamare a Samehada cuando lo derrotes.—Kai.

Cuando Kazuto comenzó a caminar hacia Bee. Karui, C, Darui y Omoi se pusieron en su camino para frenarlo.

-¿Tienen algún asunto conmigo?—Kazuto.

-Discúlpenos, pero, esta batalla claramente no es justa. Ustedes son 5, y al parecer tienen la intención de turnarse, hasta lograr derrotar al Jefe B en una situación mas vulnerable y cuando se encuentre mas cansado.—Darui.

-Te equivocas. Yo seré el ultimo oponente del Godaime Raikage.—Kazuto.

-Ya lo creo, además es uno a la vez, a mi suena perfectamente justo.—Kai.

-Aun así, no permitiremos que sigan causándole tantas molestias al Godaime.—C.

-Así es.—Karui.

-Pero… que sucedería si no podemos derrotarlos, después Bee-Sama les gana y se da cuenta que solo le quitamos el tiempo por pelear en vano, y que pudo ahorrarse mucho tiempo si lo hubiéramos dejado luchar desde el principio, el tiempo que le queda no es suficiente para que haga su concierto y el Yondaime Raikage llega antes, ya que Bee-Sama no tuvo tiempo suficiente para quitar el escenario, el Raikage se da cuenta que intento hacer otro concierto y nos regaña de nuevo por no haberlo detenido y después….—Omoi.

-¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez maldito exagerado?—Dijo Karui mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hagane.—Kazuto.

-Si, yo me encargo.—Respondió Hagane mientras se acercaba a los 4 Shinobis.

-Esto es un fastidio. Sabemos que Hagane posee el Jiton, por lo que nuestro Raiton no será de mucho efecto, y para empeorar la situación, aun no sabemos quienes son los otros 2 Shinobis, y ni siquiera podemos reconocerlos gracias a esos sombreros que esconden su rostro y su cabeza, no creí que Jitsu tuviera tantos miembros.—Darui.

-Esperen ¡Idiotas, estúpidos!—Bee. En ese momento Hagane se detuvo.

-Pero, Bee-Sama.—Karui.

-Ahora soy el Raikage, mi trabajo es proteger esta aldea y a sus habitantes, con mi vida si es necesario, ¡Bakayaro Konoyaro! Y si no puedo hacerlo, ustedes deben estar listos para ayudarme, pero…. solo cuando en verdad me encuentre en apuros. Y ese no es el caso.—Killer Bee se levanto, avanzo algunos pasos, y se coloco enfrente de Kazuto.

-Disculpa todas las molestias que te estoy causando, pero te aseguro, que valdrá la pena.—Kazuto.

-Lo único que valdrá la pena será esta pelea ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—Bee se abalanzó con rapidez hacia Kazuto, y con el impulso dirigió su puño hacia el.

-¿Qué?—Bee.

-No puede ser.—C.

-Esto es….—Darui.

Todos estaban realmente impresionados, ya que Kazuto había detenido el puño de Bee con el suyo. Rápidamente, Kazuto respondió con su otro puño hacia el estomago de Bee en su estado de 4 colas, levantándolo hacia el cielo y después, lo siguió, usando sus colas del Nanabi para volar hacia el y golpearlo de nuevo para que cayera con fuerza al suelo.

-Es increíblemente rápido.—Omoi.

-¡Bee-Sama!—Karui.

-Tranquila Karui, El Raikage Bee sigue bien, pero…—C.

-¿Qué pasa C?—Darui.

-Fue solo por un momento, fue muy rápido, pero… sentí un chakra muy fuerte, más fuerte que el del Hachibi.—C.

-¿Qué?, pero eso es imposible. Kazuto es el Jinchūriki del Nanabi, y el Jefe B es el Jinchūriki del Hachibi, el es el mas fuerte aquí, debiste haberte confundido.—Darui.

-Si, tienes razón, debieron haber sido las fluctuaciones de chakra que causo el impacto de sus puños.—C.

-Arghhm eso dolió un poco, ¿como es que pudo igualar la fuerza de mi golpe en la segunda etapa?, se supone que soy mas fuerte que el Nanabi, ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—Dijo Bee en su mente, dirigiéndose al Hachibi.

-Ya te había dicho que el número de nuestras colas no indica que seamos más fuertes que nuestros demás compañeros, aunque es cierto. Kazuto no debería ser capaz de responder a tus ataques, ni siquiera esta usando el manto del Nanabi, es imposible que sea tan fuerte en el estado que se encuentra.—Hachibi.

-Karui, que tan buena eres con el Tensō no Jutsu (Jutsu de transferencia Celestial).—Darui.

-¿Pero…. porque me lo preguntas Darui-Senpai?—Karui.

-Espero que el Jefe B me perdone. Yo se que todos piensan que tiene la situación bajo control y que no puede ser derrotado, pero, simplemente no quiero arriesgarme. Necesito que envíes un mensaje a Konoha, indicando que estamos siendo atacados por 5 miembros de Jitsu. También quiero que solicites en el mensaje, la asistencia de un miembro del clan Hyūga.—Darui.

-¿Del clan Hyūga?, ¿Por qué?—Karui.

-Es muy importante recopilar más información de Jitsu. Si no te has dado cuenta, esos 2 tipos de allá, están disfrazando su identidad, son los únicos que no muestran su rostro y su cabeza. Eso quiere decir, que no quieren que sepamos quienes son, y debe de haber una razón importante para eso. Si alguien del clan Hyūga viene, el o ella podrá saber quienes son, y las características de su rostro. Es un fastidio, pero es lo que se indico en todas las aldeas, y es nuestro trabajo como Shinobis. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?—Darui.

-Aun no domino la técnica, tuve muy poco tiempo para aprenderla. Para enviarla sin margen de error, necesito una marca de chakra, es decir, sentir el chakra de alguien que conozco cerca, y así enviarlo.—Karui.

-Ya veo. C podrá ayudarte en eso.—Darui.

-¿C Senpai?—Karui.

-No te preocupes Karui. Samui esta en la reunión en este momento. Ella es la Jinchūriki del Nibi, por lo que no me será muy difícil localizar su chakra, yo te ayudare en eso.—C.

-Bien, dense prisa. Si el enemigo se percata, Omoi y yo los cubriremos.—Darui.

-¿Eh?—Omoi.

-Deja de lloriquear maldito y defiéndenos si nos atacan.—Karui.

-Esta bien, esta bien.—Omoi.


	58. Cap 56:El Poder de Kazuto

**El Poder de Kazuto y el poder de Jitsu**

Mientras en Konoha la reunión seguía llevándose a cabo, un pelinegro entraba a la mansión del clan Uchiha. Con una caminata tranquila, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus bolsillos, se abrió paso por el jardín real, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a los guardias y algunos miembros de la servidumbre. Entre ellos algunas jovencitas que se sonrojaban por la actitud y apariencia del joven. Cuando llego a la puerta, la corrió lentamente y de igual manera volvió a cerrarla. Sabia que no se encontraban sus padres, así que no anuncio su llegada, sin embargo, rápidamente, se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos pequeños, que se dirigían hacia Minato.

-Hermano, ¡ya llegaste!—Dijo una pequeña pelinegra, de ojos color verde y un rostro muy tierno.

-Midori, pensé que estabas en la Academia.—Minato.

-No, no. Gracias a los exámenes Chūnin y la presencia de todas las aldeas no hubo clases, pero dime hermano, ¿lo lograste?—Midori.

-Esa pregunta me ofende un poco hermanita.—Dijo Minato con una sonrisa. Haciendo que la pequeña pelinegra también se emocionara.

-Eres el mejor hermano, sabía que lo lograrías.—Respondió Midori mientras se abalanzaba contra su hermano y se acostaba en sus piernas. En ese momento, una de las chicas de la servidumbre entro apresuradamente.

-Midori-Sama. ¡Minato-Sama!, discúlpeme, me encargaron que la señorita descansara un poco, y no me di cuenta cuando….—Natsuki.

-Tranquila Natsuki, está bien. Ahora que estoy aquí, yo me encargare de cuidar a mi hermana. Escuché que hay muchas atracciones y festivales en la aldea debido a los exámenes, puedes ir si lo deseas.—Dijo Minato con un rostro serio, pero que no reflejaba molestia, si no serenidad.

-Ehh, si, muchas gracias Minato-Sama.—Natsuki se levanto de la posición de rodillas, y se fue caminando lentamente.

-Deberías de ser mas tranquila Midori, tienes muy estresada a Natsuki….—Comento Minato, sin embargo paro de hacerlo, ya que su hermana estaba profundamente dormida en sus piernas.—Humph, al parecer solo me estabas esperando para que fuera tu almohada.—Minato sonrió, tomo un libro que se encontraba cerca, y comenzó a leerlo.

En Kumogakure, Bee y Kazuto seguían peleando, sin embargo, se encontraban peleando en igualdad de condiciones. Kazuto sin el manto del Nanabi, estaba a la par en fuerza y velocidad contra Bee, quien ya tenía 6 colas activadas.

-Este tipo, sigue respondiendo a mis ataques, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?—Bee.

-Yo estoy igual de impresionado que tu Bee.—Hachibi.

-Esto se esta alargando demasiado. Pelear así conmigo no te llevara a nada, si quieres saber que esta pasando, usa todo tu poder, Godaime.—Kazuto.

-Aun no es suficiente ¡Bakayaro, Konoyaro!—Grito Bee de una manera confiada.

-Eres muy obstinado.—Kazuto.

-Usare una Bijūdama, Wehhh.—Bee tomo un gran impulso, y comenzó a retroceder, colocándose en una distancia segura, para que la aldea no corriera el riesgo de ser dañada. Kazuto también lo siguió. Una vez que la distancia era segura, el Hachibi comenzó a acumular chakra, y unas extrañas partículas redondas comenzaron a juntarse, formando una esfera inestable de color negro.

-¿Bijūdama? Ya veo, estas subiendo de intensidad tus ataques, pero sigues sin usar todo tu poder. Esta vez te obligare a hacerlo.—Kazuto levanto su mano, abrió su palma, revelando una de sus mascaras, esta también abrió su boca, y justo como lo hacia el Hachibi, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de partículas de chakra en una esfera considerablemente mas pequeña. Unos Kilómetros de donde estaban peleando Kazuto y Bee; C y Karui se encontraban avanzando rápidamente con dirección a la oficina del Raikage, cuando algo perturbo al rubio, obligándolo a que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa C-Senpai?—Karui

-Esa sensación de nuevo. Definitivamente no estaba equivocado.—C.

-Te refieres al chakra que se percibe en este momento, se trata de Killer Bee-Sama, seguramente esta a punto de usar una Bijūdama.—Karui.

-No es eso, es cierto lo que dices, pero... yo me refiero a otra cosa. El Raikage-Sama corre peligro, tengo que….—Sin embargo, cuando C estuvo a punto de regresar volvió a detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa?—Karui.

-No tiene caso que vaya ahora, lo mejor que podemos hacer es continuar con nuestra misión. Démonos prisa Karui.—Dijo C, mientras continuaba avanzando hacia la oficina del Raikage.—Espero, que este mal presentimiento no se haga realidad.—Pensó C.

-Como lo pensé, el también es capaz de hacer la Bijūdama.—Bee.

-Ten cuidado Bee. Pensar que incluso es capaz de hacer una Bijūdama en ese estado.—Hachibi. En ese momento, la boca del Hachibi se trago la esfera, apunto su boca hacia Kazuto, y después escupió una gran masa de energía. La mascara de Kazuto también se trago la esfera, Kazuto la apunto hacia la masa de energía que se dirigía a el, y libero su Bijūdama, usando su otro brazo de apoyo para controlar la fuerza del disparo. La Bijūdama de Bee, se impacto con la Bijūdama pequeña de Kazuto, sin ambargo, la pequeña se mostraba mas veloz y cuando se impacto, disperso la Bijūdama del Hachibi y continuo avanzando hacia el.

-¡Imposible!—Hachibi. Todo sucedió muy rápido. La Bijūdama de Kazuto había partido literalmente la Bijūdama de Killer Bee, y se había impactado con el, causando una gran explosión.

-Esto, esto no puede estar pasando.—Omoi.

-Jefe B.—Darui.

La explosión fue muy devastadora, y causo una gran ola de escombros y humo. Pero aun así, se podía ver claramente la silueta de un cuerpo Gigante. Se trataba de la forma completa del Hachibi. Se veía un poco herido, pero en General se encontraba bien.

-Bien Killer Bee-Sama, ya sabia que no podrían derrotarlo tan fácilmente.—Omoi.

-Al parecer, tuvo que transformarse por completo para resistir el ataque de Kazuto sin ninguna consecuencia grave. Que fastidio.—Darui.

-Al fin. Has decidido usar tu máximo poder. Me temo que en este estado, no puedo pretender ser un oponente para ti, aun no soy tan poderoso. Así que, tendré que hacer lo mismo para derrotarte.—Kazuto. En ese momento, Kazuto se quedo quieto, y rápidamente comenzó a tomar la forma de un monstruo gigante. Se trataba de la forma completa del Nanabi Chōmei, el escarabajo rinoceronte de 7 colas.

-¿Pero que?—Hachibi.

-Creí que para poder hacer eso, necesitaba tener total control sobre su Bijū, ¡Oh Yeah!—Bee.

-Y es así, esto es….—Hachibi.

-Eso quiere decir, que el Nanabi no ha traicionado, que pena, que mal, me siento acongojado.—Dijo Killer Bee mientras rapeaba.

-No, Chōmei no haría algo así, no después de lo que sucedió en la Guerra, el no tendría ninguna intención de apoyar a Kazuto.—Hachibi.

-Entonces, ¿esa transformación es falsa?—Killer Bee.

-No, tampoco se trata de eso. Sin duda este es el aspecto y el Chakra de Chōmei. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?—Hachibi.

-Acabemos con esto rápido.—Kazuto. El escarabajo de 7 colas se elevó por los aires, y tomo vuelo para arremeter con fuerza su cuerno, hacia el Hachibi.

-¡Aquí viene!—Hachibi.

-Acabemos con el ¡Bakayaro Konoyaro!—Bee.

El golpe del Nanabi fue muy fuerte, y el Hachibi no pudo defenderse adecuadamente, saliendo disparado y estrellándose contra varios montes de rocas y tierra que rodeaban la aldea oculta entre las nubes. Después de haberse estrellado con varios, la velocidad de impacto disminuyo, y el Hachbi quedo un tanto noqueado cerca del agua.

-No recuerdo que Chōmei fueran tan fuerte.—Hachibi.

-Tu conoces mejor al Nanabi, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?—Killer Bee.

-Chōmei es el único Bijū que puede volar, y eso le da una gran ventaja a larga distancia, si queremos vencerlo, lo necesitamos cerca.—Hachibi.

-Ok, ¿cual es el plan?—Killer Bee.

Mientras tanto, Karui y C ya se encontraban en la oficina del Raikage.

-Listo, he localizado a Samui.—C.

-Lo siento C-Senpai, pero yo tardare un poco mas de tiempo para poder cargar la técnica.—Karui.

-No te preocupes, solo da tu mejor esfuerzo.—C.

-Si, lo hare.—Karui.

-Se que en nuestro estado, este ataque gastara mucho de nuestro chakra, pero es la mejor forma de hacerlo.—Hachibi.

-No te preocupes ¡si!, Killer Bee desayuno antes de pelear ¡si!.—Bee.

-Entonces hagámoslo Bee.—Hachibi.

-Si, Weeeeeeeh.—Bee.

Rápidamente, el Hachibi comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de Bijūdamas pequeñas y a dispararlas consecutivamente, una detrás de la otra. El Nanabi ya estaba en el aire, así que las evadía volando de una lado a otro.

-Maldición, no estoy acostumbrado al tamaño de Chōmei. No creí que fueran a usar una estrategia así, pensé que intentarían mantenerme cerca, no alejarme. Bueno, es su problema si agotan su chakra en este ataque inútil.—Pensaba Kazuto, que transformado en el Nanabi, se veía obligado a volar mas alto para esquivar la gran cantidad de pequeñas Bijūdama que disparaban Killer Bee y el Hachibi. El ataque continuaba después de varios segundos, y a Kazuto le era cada vez mas difícil esquivarlos todos.—En verdad no se van a detener, no creí que tuvieran aun el chakra suficiente para esto. El poder del Hachibi es asombroso.—Pensaba Kazuto de manera presionada.

-Estamos llegando a nuestro límite ¡Bakayaro Konoyaro!—Bee.

-Si. Esta es la parte donde ganamos.—Hachibi.

Mientras seguía disparando, el Hachibi uso sus 8 colas, y levanto algunos pedazos Gigantes de los montes que habían sido destruidos por la batalla, y rápidamente los lanzo simultáneamente a Kazuto.

-Ya veo, piensan usar esas piedras para bloquear mi vista y lograr darme con su Bijūdama, pero, eso no funcionara.—Pensó Kazuto. El escarabajo rinoceronte comenzó a ascender rápidamente para que las rocas lanzadas no le dieran y obstruyeran su vista.—Bien, así podre seguir viendo sus ataques….—En ese momento Kazuto hiso un silencio en seco.—Esto es….—Kazuto.

-Caiste en nuestra trampa.—Hachibi.

Kazuto estaba volando a una gran altura, y alrededor de el, todas las Bijūdama pequeñas que el Hachibi había lanzado también estaban ahí, flotando en el aire como globos.

-Ahora entiendo, con que este era el verdadero propósito de sus ataques.—Kazuto.

-¡Bijūdama jiraigen!(Minas de Bijū)—Hachibi y Killer Bee.

Las Bijūdama que rodeaban a Kazuto comenzaron a explotar de una manera muy agresiva, obligando a Kazuto a descender rapidamente para escapar de ellas.

-Demonios, son demasiadas.—Kazuto.

Las explosiones seguían a Kazuto camino abajo mientras decendía, algunas de ellas lo alcanzaron y dañaron sus colas que funcionaban como alas, hasta que llego un momento en que las minas se agotaron y Kazuto logro escapar de ellas, dejando una gran cantidad de humo en el cielo. En ese momento, el Hachibi brinco directamente hacia Kazuto, y se vio como su puño se dirigía directamente al cuerpo del Nanabi. Con la inercia provocada por su vuelo descendente, y el brinco agresivo del Hachibi, las fuerzas que chocarían serian suficientes para herir gravemente el Nanabi.

-Que rápido.—Pensó Kazuto.

Se escucho un sonido profundo, pero las nubes de humo en el cielo provocadas por las minas de Bijūdama no dejaban ver con claridad.

-Lo hiso, Killer Bee-Sama le pateo el trasero al líder de Jitsu.—Omoi. Darui también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando la nube de humo dejo ver lo que había pasado, nadie podía creer lo que sucedió.

-¿Este es….?—Killer Bee.

-Ya veo, esto explica porque eran tan fuerte... pero... es imposible.—Hachibi.

El puño del Hachibi se encontraba clavado en el cuerpo pegajoso y húmedo del Rokubi no Namekuji(La Babosa de 6 colas). Después de que el Hachibi se dio cuenta de su identidad, el Rokubi uso sus colas para rodear su cuerpo y aprisionarlo al de el. Despues de esto, ambos Bijū comenzaron a caer, y el Hachibi estaba abajo del Rokubi, por lo que seria el primero en recibir el impacto.

-Estamos muy débiles para liberarnos Bee.—Hachibi.

-Tranquilo Oh yeah, una caída así no nos matara ¿Ok?—Bee. Después de ese comentario, el Rokubi comenzó a cargar una Bijūdama.—¿Qué?.—Dijo Bee en un tono de impresión.

-¿Estas loco Kazuto?, una Bijūdama así de cerca herirá a ambos gravemente.—Hachibi.

-Yo puedo soportarlo, en cambio tu….—En ese momento, el Rokubi soltó sus colas y libero al Hachibi, y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, se trago la esfera de energía y escupió la Bijūdama, empujando de una manera potente al Hachibi contra el suelo, y después causando una explosión que también alcanzo al Rokubi, y lo desvió hacia otra dirección.

-¡Maestro!—Omoi.

-¡Jefe B!—Darui.

-Eso fue... el chakra del Godaime Raikage ha….—C.

-¿Qué pasa C-Senpai?, ¿que le sucedió a Killer Bee-Sama?—Karui.

-Maldición, date prisa Karui, no te distraigas.—C.

-Si.—Dijo Karui, quien volvió a cerrar sus ojos en señal de concentración.

Cuando la explosión se había disipado; en el centro del cráter gigantesco que había dejado, el cuerpo de Killer Bee se encontraba inconsciente. Kazuto se acerco a el, mientras respiraba rápidamente en señal de cansancio. En ese momento, Yujin y Sumiko se acercaron también.

-Comiencen con la extracción.—Kazuto.

-Vaya, lo dejaste muy herido. Quien sabe si vaya a sobrevivir.—Sumiko.

-Lo hará, el es Killer Bee, el primer Jinchūriki en controlar perfectamente al Hachibi. Solo que ahora... tendrá que hacerlo sin él.—Kazuto.

-Yo liberare, tu sellaras Sumiko.—Yujin.

-Si, entiendo.—Sumiko.

-Kī-jutsu: Fuhen kaihō(Jutsu de clave: Liberación Universal)—Dijo Yujin, después con su dedo índice y medio juntos, toco a Killer Bee, y este comenzó a liberar algunas de sus colas, y a escurrir una gran cantidad de tinta de su estomago.—Ahora Sumiko.—Yujin.

-¡Kyūkyū Fūin!(Sello de 9 esferas).—Después de las palabras de Sumiko, 9 esferas transparentes aparecieron, cada una numerada del uno al nueve, y todas flotando encima de Killer Bee. Después de eso, el chakra rojo del Hachibi comenzaba a surgir fuera del cuerpo de Killer Bee, y era almacenado en cada una de las esferas, siguiendo el orden de la numeración. Una vez que se llenaban del chakra, su número parpadeaba. En total, 8 esferas que eran tranparentes, se encontraban inundadas de un color rojo, y de pronto comenzaron a fusionarse en una. La novena esfera que quedo, se quebró y desapareció. Kazuto tomo la esfera que resulto de la fución de las demas y que aun se encontraba flotando en al aire, esta comenzó a encogerse, tomando el tamaño de una perla. Después, levanto su banda, revelando el ojo derecho donde se encontraba la mascara del Raiton, este mascara abrió su boca, y Kazuto inserto la perla en ella, tragándosela. Después volvió a cubrir su ojo con la banda.

-Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado, es hora de irnos.—Kazuto.

-¿Qué ha pasado Darui-Senpai?, Killer-Bee-Sama cayo muy lejos, ¡deberíamos ir a ayudarlo!—Omoi.

-Si. ¡Vamos!—Darui.

-Creí que no les gustaban las peleas injustas. Dejen a su Raikage pelear como se debe.—Dijo Kai, que se interpuso en el camino de Darui y Omoi.

-Que fastidio, este tipo no nos dejara pasar.—Darui.

-Peleare con Kai y Hagane si es necesario.—Omoi.

-Tranquilos, ya no hay razón por la que pelear, aquí esta el Raikage.—Dijo Kazuto, que venia cargando con el cuerpo del rapero, y que cuidadosamente se lo entrego a Darui, detrás de el, venían Yujin y Sumiko, quien venia cargando con Samehada.

-Aquí esta tu juguetito Kai.—Sumiko.

-Gracias. Con esto, ya no pasare tantas molestias con los Jinchūriki.—Kai.

-¡Maldito!, ¿que has hecho?—Omoi.

-¡Cálmate Omoi!, con Kazuto aquí, pelear ya no es una opción.—Dijo Darui, quien cargaba con el cuerpo de Killer Bee.—Aunque, no me di cuenta que esos dos habían desaparecido, jamas vi cuando se fueron.—Pensaba Darui.

-No puedo calmarme, estos malditos de Jitsu han matado al maestro Bee.—Omoi.

-Tranquilo, el Jefe B sigue vivo.—Darui.

-¿Qué?, ¿en serio?, ¿estas seguro?—Omoi.

-Si, esta muy débil, pero sobrevivirá.—Darui.

-¡Que alivio!—Omoi.

-Discúlpenme, pero creí que venían por el chakra del Hachibi.—Darui.

-Así fue, ya lo tenemos.—Kazuto. En ese momento, Darui y Omoi pusieron un rostro de impresión.

En la oficina del Raikage, C puso un pergamino en una especie de altar.

-Bien, ya estoy lista.—Karui.

-Te transmitiré la ubicación.—C toco el hombro de Karui, cerro sus ojos e hiso un sello de mano en señal de concentración. Karui imito la pose, y después realizó la técnica.

-¡Tensō no Jutsu!—Karui. Un relámpago cubrió el pergamino y este desapareció.

En Konoha, mientras todos los Kages y los Shinobis seguían hablando acerca de los planes contra Jitsu; un destello comenzó a formarse detrás de Samui. El sonido y la luz dentro de la sala comenzaron a llamar mucho la atención, tanto que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso es….—Raikage. Finalmente el destello desapareció, y dejo un pergamino en su centro. Rápidamente Samui lo recogió, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo en silencio. Todos estaban confundidos, hasta que en el rostro frio de la voluptuosa rubia reflejo una expresión de preocupación y sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Samui?—Raikage.

-5 miembros de Jitsu, de los cuales Kazuto, Hagane y Kai están confirmados, han aparecido en Kumogakure, y están peleando contra Killer Bee-Sama.—Samui.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Dijo el Raikage de manera molesta.

-¿En verdad dice eso?—Kazekage.

-Si. Están solicitando ayuda, y también la asistencia de un miembro del clan Hyūga, para que pueda reconocer a los otros 2 Shinobis que se encuentran ocultando su identidad.—Samui.

-Bee no Oochan(Viejo Bee).—Pensó Naruto con su rostro de preocupación.—¡Sasuke, Hinata!—Hablo Naruto con decisión, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Lo se.—Sasuke.

-Entiendo Naruto.—Hinata.

-Los 4 Kage y sus guardaespaldas, también acompañen nos—Naruto.

-No lo tienes que decir dos veces Hokage Naruto.—Raikage.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Omoi.

-Que hemos logrado nuestra misión. Ahora nos retiramos, sentimos las molestias.—Kazuto y los demás se dieron la vuelta para salir de Kumogakure.

-Espera Kazuto. Ustedes no se irán aun.—Naruto.

Darui y Omoi voltearon impresionados. El Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyūga Hinata y los demás Kage junto con sus guardaespaldas, estaban reunidos, y habían aparecido de la nada.

-Jefe.—Darui.

-¿Como esta Bee?, ¿como esta mi hermano?—Dijo el Raikage, quien se veía molesto.

-El está bien, solo se encuentra herido y débil. Jefe, discúlpeme, yo….—Darui.

-Deja las disculpas para después Darui, y lleva a Bee con nuestros médicos. Yo me encargare de esto.—Raikage A.

-Si. Vamos Omoi.—Darui.

-Si.—Omoi. Los 2 Shinobis comenzaron a moverse rápidamente con dirección a la Aldea. Cuando se fueron, el Raikage comenzó a apretar sus puños tan fuerte, que el sonido se escucho de una manera clara, debido al silencio que se formo.

-Cálmese Raikage, su hermano esta bien, no hay que convertir esto en algo personal.—Mizukage.

-Lo se.—Dijo el Raikage sin relajar su expresión de ira.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Naruto.

-¿De que hablas?—Kazuto.

-Como lograste extraer al Hachibi sin matar a Bee no Oochan.—Naruto.

-¿Qué?—Tsuchikage.

-Ya veo, así que si lo extrajo.—Gaara.

-Oh, así que te diste cuenta.—Kazuto.

-Hinata.—Naruto.

-Si, ¡Byakugan!—Hinata.

-Yujin.—Kazuto.

-Entiendo.—Yujin toco a Sumiko, y esta desapareció.

-¿Eh?—Naruto.

-Eso fue….—Sasuke.

-Usamos un jutsu de sello. Uno hecho especialmente, para logar extraer a los Bijū sin matar al Jinchūriki.—Dijo Yujin mientras se quitaba el sombrero y revelaba su apariencia.

-Tú eres….—Comentaba Naruto sorprendido.

-Uzumaki Yujin, un miembro del clan Uzumaki. Naruto-Ōsama.—Dijo el chico, quien reveló su cabellera rojiza, y una banda de Uzushiogakure rayada por una línea.


	59. Cap 57:El Golpe de Jitsu

**El Golpe de Jitsu**

En Konoha, mientras todos los Kages y los Shinobis seguían hablando acerca de los planes contra Jitsu; un destello comenzó a formarse detrás de Samui. El sonido y la luz dentro de la sala comenzaron a llamar mucho la atención, tanto que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso es….—Raikage. Finalmente el destello desapareció, y dejo un pergamino en su centro. Rápidamente Samui lo recogió, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo en silencio. Todos estaban confundidos, hasta que en el rostro frio de la voluptuosa rubia reflejo una expresión de preocupación y sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Samui?—Raikage.

-5 miembros de Jitsu, de los cuales Kazuto, Hagane y Kai están confirmados, han aparecido en Kumogakure, y están peleando contra Killer Bee-Sama.—Samui.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Dijo el Raikage de manera molesta.

-¿En verdad dice eso?—Kazekage.

-Si. Están solicitando ayuda, y también la asistencia de un miembro del clan Hyūga, para que pueda reconocer a los otros 2 Shinobis que se encuentran ocultando su identidad.—Samui.

-Bee no Oochan(Viejo Bee).—Pensó Naruto con su rostro de preocupación.—¡Sasuke, Hinata!—Hablo Naruto con decisión, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Lo se.—Sasuke.

-Entiendo Naruto.—Hinata.

-Los 4 Kage y sus guardaespaldas, también acompañen nos—Naruto.

-No lo tienes que decir 2 veces Hokage Naruto.—Raikage.

-Yo también iré.—Sakura.

-¡No Sakura!, tu quedate aquí, no es necesario que vayas.—Sasuke.

-Pero Sasuke….—Sakura.

-Confía en mi Sakura.—Dijo Sasuke mientras sentaba a Sakura de nuevo en su lugar.

-Ten mucho cuidado por favor.—Dijo Sakura.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez Suigetsu, solo…. Mantente al margen y no arriesgues tu vida.—Karin.

-No te preocupes Karin, estoy bajo las ordenes de mi amada Mizukage.—Suigetsu.

-Tchu.—Dijo Karin sonrojada.—Sabe que detestó cuando la llama así.—Pensó Karin.

-Gaara, Kankuro, por favor, tengan mucho cuidado esta vez.—Temari.

-No te preocupes. Es la ultima vez que nos harán algo así.—Kankuro.

-Así es, mi honor como Kazekage y la paz del mundo Shinobi esta de por medio.—Gaara.

-Sharin, Senkō, no se preocupen, regresaremos.—Naruto.

-Escuchen a sus superiores hijos, no tardaremos mucho.—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, después tomo el brazo de Naruto, y todos reunidos desaparecieron en el Kamui.

En Kumogakure….

-¿Qué has dicho?—Omoi.

-Que hemos logrado nuestra misión. Ahora nos retiramos, sentimos las molestias.—Kazuto y los demás se dieron la vuelta para salir de Kumogakure.

-Espera Kazuto. Ustedes no se irán aun.—Naruto.

Darui y Omoi voltearon impresionados. El Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyūga Hinata y los demás Kage junto con sus guardaespaldas, estaban reunidos, y habían aparecido de la nada.

-Jefe.—Darui.

-¿Como esta Bee?, ¿como esta mi hermano?—Dijo el Raikage, quien se veía molesto.

-El está bien, solo se encuentra herido y débil. Jefe, discúlpeme, yo….—Darui.

-Deja las disculpas para después Darui, y lleva a Bee con nuestros médicos. Yo me encargare de esto.—Raikage A.

-Si. Vamos Omoi.—Darui.

-Si.—Omoi. Los 2 Shinobis comenzaron a moverse rápidamente con dirección a la Aldea. Cuando se fueron, el Raikage comenzó a apretar sus puños tan fuerte, que el sonido se escucho de una manera clara, debido al silencio que se formo.

-Cálmese Raikage, su hermano esta bien, no hay que convertir esto en algo personal.—Mizukage.

-Lo se.—Dijo el Raikage sin relajar su expresión de ira.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?—Naruto.

-¿De que hablas?—Kazuto.

-Como lograste extraer al Hachibi sin matar a Bee no Oochan.—Naruto.

-¿Qué?—Tsuchikage.

-Ya veo, así que si lo extrajo.—Gaara.

-Oh, así que te diste cuenta.—Kazuto.

-Hinata.—Naruto.

-Si, ¡Byakugan!—Hinata.

-Yujin.—Kazuto.

-Entiendo.—Yujin toco a Sumiko, y esta desapareció.

-¿Eh?—Naruto.

-Eso fue….—Sasuke.

-Usamos un jutsu de sello. Uno hecho especialmente, para logar extraer a los Bijū sin matar al Jinchūriki.—Dijo Yujin mientras se quitaba el sombrero y revelaba su apariencia.

-Tú eres….—Comentaba Naruto sorprendido.

-Uzumaki Yujin, un miembro del clan Uzumaki. Naruto-Ōsama.—Dijo el chico, quien revelo su cabellera rojiza, y una banda de Uzushiogakure rayada por una línea.

En la reunión de Konoha….

-Hey Yoshiro, ¿ves a esa chica de ahí?. Al lado de Jūgo.—Susurro Rikuto, señalando a una pelirroja que estaba parada atrás de Karin y al lado de Jūgo.

-Si, ¿Por qué?—Yoshiro.

-Ya que fui el examinador de la segunda etapa, me dieron información sobre varios Genin, incluso los que aun no han hecho los exámenes. En la lista venia un apartado con los Tokubetsu Genin. Acabo de darme cuenta que ella es uno de ellos.—Rikuto.

-¿Estas seguro?—Yoshiro.

-100% seguro amigo. Es inconfundible, su pelo rojo, y su asociación con Uzushiogakure, tu sabes que no hay muchos Shinobis de esa aldea. Uzumaki Azumi, 19 años de edad, y según las estadísticas, la segunda mejor Tokubetsu Genin después de un tipo llamado Kayaku Takumi.—Rikuto.

-¿Fue aun mejor que Sharin?—Yoshiro.

-Eso dicen los papeles.—Rikuto.

-Ya veo.—Yoshiro. En ese momento Azumi se percato que Rikuto y Yoshiro la estaban viendo, así que se sonrojo y desvió su vista a otro lado.

-Si tuviera que salir con una chica, seria con una Tokubetsu Genin.¿Recuerdas cuando apostamos quien saldría con una Tokubetsu Genin?-Rikuto.

-¿Qué?, no recuerdo eso.—Yoshiro.

-Jaja, por favor, se que lo decías para tener un pretexto de pedirle a Sharin que fuera tu novia. No preferirías salir con alguin como Azumi.—Rikuto.

-No tengo pensando salir con alguien en este momento.—Yoshiro.

-La chica se sonrojo por ti Yoshiro, debe saber que eres un Senju. Ya sabes, según las estupideces que dice tu hermana cuando lee sus mangas románticos, jajaja.—Dijo Rikuto mientras se carcajeaba. Todos se sorprendieron ya que la reunión en general estaba preocupada, y las risas de Rikuto eran muy escandalosas.

-Tchu, ¿que le pasa al tonto de Rikuto?—Sharin.

-Jeje, su risa es contagiosa.—Senkō.

-¿Quieres callarte Rikuto?, o al menos reírte de una manera mas discreta.—Yoshiro.

-Ah, lo siento amigo. Pero tenemos compañía.—Rápidamente Rikuto levanto una de sus mangas y dirigió una de sus serpientes hacia Sharin.

-¿Qué haces Rikuto?—Yoshiro.

La serpiente parecía dirigirse directamente a Sharin, pero esta paso de lado solo por unos milímetros, su objetivo era algo detrás de ella. En ese momento una sombra que parecía invisible tomo forma, se trataba de un Shinobi con un abrigo blanco, en el que estaban bordados todos los símbolos de las aldeas ocultas. Tenia un sombrero que cubría su rostro, rápidamente el Shinobi salió de la sala de reuniones con intención de huir.

-¿Pero que…? ¡Esta huyendo!—Yoshiro.

-Tranquilo, le espera una fuerte sorpresa afuera.—Rikuto.

El Shinobi corría rápidamente, salto por una ventana hacia el exterior y siguió corriendo. Sin embargo, una Kunoichi la estaba persiguiendo, se trataban de Sakura. Detrás de ella, también venia Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari Rikuto y Yoshiro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—Pregunto Sharin realmente confundida.

-Tranquila Sharin, quédate aquí, los demás se harán cargo de saber que esta sucediendo.—Dijo Ten Ten.

-Aunque es increíble que haya atravesado la barrera y escapara de la vista del clan Hyūga que vigila las murallas de la aldea.—Rock Lee.

-Tranquilo Lee, Kakashi y los demás lo detendrán, nosotros quedémonos aquí para proteger a Sharin, Senkō, y los demás lideres de las aldeas, por si se presenta otro ataque.—Gai-Sensei.

-Si Gai-Sensei.—Gai.

-También debo felicitarte, tu alumno fue el único que se dio cuenta a tiempo, ¡ese es el poder de la juventud!—Gai.

-¡Yo también estoy orgulloso Gai-Sensei!—Dijo Rock Lee, mientras abrazaba a Gai Sensei y ambos lloraban de una manera intensa.

-Oh no, no otra vez. Si yo soy quien se especializo en su entrenamiento.—Ten Ten.

-Entonces también ven aquí Ten Ten.—Dijo Gai que junto con Lee, se acercaban todos mojados para abrazarla.

-¿Ehhhhh?, no, no, olvídenlo, todo el crédito es de Lee.—Ten Ten.

En la persecución, el misterioso Shinobi seguía huyendo, hasta que Shizune con un grupo de ANBU le cerró el camino, acorralando al fugitivo. Viendo la situación en que se encontraba, simplemente se quedo quieto sin hacer un movimiento y decir alguna palabra.

-Ten cuidado Sakura.—Kakashi.

-Si.—Dijo Sakura, quien fue la primera en acercarse para interrogar al misterioso Shinobi.

-¿Quién eres?—Sakura. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.—Por ese abrigo diría que eres de Jitsu, pero si mal no recuerdo el color esta mal.—Sakura.

-Je, el color esta bien Señora.—Dijo el Shinobi, que parecía tener voz de mujer.

-¿Señora?, es decir… ¿eres de Jitsu no es así?—Sakura.

-Vaya, vaya, no eres muy inteligente ¿verdad?, me pregunto si tendrá que ver con el color de cabello.—Dijo la chica, que seguía cubriendo su rostro con el sombrero.

-¿Qué dijiste maldita?—Dijo Sakura de una manera irritada.

-Lo siento, no me caen muy bien las mujeres de pelo rosa, son, un tanto molestas y tontas.—

-¿Que tanto estas diciendo? ¡Cha!—Dijo Sakura que se encontraba muy molesta.

-Que fastidio, ya exploto.—Shikamaru.

-Ah, no podemos hacer nada ahora.—Dijo Kakashi con un suspiro.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no se porque digo estas cosas.—Decía la chica de una manera irónica que molestaba mas a Sakura.

-Ya es suficiente de charla, quítate el sombrero y arrodíllate para poder capturarte.—Sakura.

-Vaya, entonces si eres la que manda aquí. Debes de ser Haruno Sakura, ah no… ahora eres Uchiha Sakura, la mujer frentona que no se encuentra a la altura del guapo Shinobi legendario y el Destello Naranja, Uzumaki Naruto. Muchas mujeres envidiosas dicen que Uchiha Sasuke se caso contigo por lastima, aunque claro, yo no soy una de ellas, considero que tus habilidades no tienen nada que ver, y escuche que el Uchiha jamás se interesó en las mujeres bonitas—Dijo la Kunoichi, lo cual termino por hacer explotar a Sakura.

-Oh no, Sakura-San no aceptara un comentario así.—Shizune.

-Yo tampoco podría soportar esos comentarios. ¡Patéale el culo Sakura!—Grito Ino.

-Ino.—Sai.

-Lo siento, pero ni siquiera tú podrías hacerla enojar así, ahora tiene que desquitarse con alguien, lastima que Naruto no este aquí.—Ino.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei?, solo hay que capturarla con vida ¿no es así?—Dijo Sakura mientras tenia la mirada en el suelo, una vena en la frente, y ese sonido rechinante de los puños.

-Ehh si, así es.—Dijo Kakashi un poco intimidado.

-Ya veo. Supongo que no estará mal si le rompo algunos huesos, ya me encargaré de curarla después.—En ese momento Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a la Kunoichi de Jitsu, y con su puño cargado de chakra, decidió propinarle un golpe en el estómago. Sin embargo la Kunoichi solo se limito a prepararse para el golpe. Finalmente el golpe de Sakura hiso impacto con el cuerpo de la Kunoichi, pero lo que sucedió después fue como un misterio.

-¿Qué es esto?—Sakura.

-Eres extremadamente fuerte, jamás había recibido un golpe de esta magnitud. Tomaste una decisión sabia al no atacarme con intenciones de matarme.—En ese momento la Kunoichi respondió con el mismo golpe en el estómago de Sakura.—Porque cuando peleas conmigo, obtienes lo que das.—Fueron las ultimas palabras de la Kunoichi antes de que Sakura saliera disparada por la fuerza del golpe y se estrellara con varios edificios y arboles de Konoha.

-¡Sakura!—Kakashi.

-No puede ser. Hace mucho que la fuerza de Sakura ha superado al la de Tsunade-Sama, es imposible que exista alguien mas fuerte que ella. Ese golpe por lo menos debió haber reventado sus costillas y algunos órganos internos. Y a pesar de ello, lo recibió y sigue como si nada—Pensaba Shizune con un rostro impresionado.

-Shizune, ve por Sakura. Kakashi-Senpai y yo no haremos cargo a partir de ahora.—Yamato.

-Si.—Shizune.

Mientras tanto en Kumogakure….

-Uzumaki Yujin. Dime, tu quien perteneces a mi clan, ¿porque estas haciendo esto?—Naruto.

-Porque me parece lo correcto Naruto-Ōsama(Rey Naruto, así es como se refieren los miembros del clan Uzumaki a Naruto).—Yujin.

-Que llames a Naruto de esa manera, lo hace sonar irónico ¿no crees?—Sasuke.

-Lo se. Solo es una manera de referirme a el.—Yujin.

-Humph, eso parece.—Sasuke.

-Lo siento Hokage Naruto, pero no podemos quedarnos a hablar por mucho tiempo.—Kazuto.

-Detente Kazuto, aun no es demasiado tarde. Usaste un jutsu de sello de mi clan con la intención de no matar a Bee no oochan, y también le ordenaste a Hagane y Kai que no mataran a Gaara y a Kankuro. Se que no quieres ninguna muerte y que aun tienes buenas intenciones. Confía en mi, y juntos no permitiremos que esta paz sea perturbada.—Naruto. Después de las palabras del destello Naranja, Kazuto se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-Tengo que aceptar que me siento vulnerable ante el poder especial del Destello Naranja. Tus amigos, conocidos, gente necia, incluso tus enemigos depositaron su confianza en ti, todos confiaron en ti. Sin embargo en mi caso, son 5 corazones a los que tienes que conmover con tus palabras.—Dijo Kazuto, con la intención de recordarle a Naruto, el estado en el que el líder de jitsu se encontraba y todo por lo que había pasado.

-Hare lo que sea necesario con tal de convencerte sin tener que pelear.—Naruto.

-Y yo lo ayudare en eso.—Dijo una chica que se encontraba entre el grupo de los Kage y sus guardaespaldas, y por eso Kazuto no se percato de su presencia.

-Nanami.—Dijo Kazuto un poco impresionado.

-Por favor Kazuto, debes parar, tu no eres así.—Nanami.

-Humph, ser líder de la aldea te sienta bien. Debes de estar haciendo un buen trabajo, Nanami. Y aunque no lo puedas entender, mi intención es hacer lo mismo.—Kazuto.

-En ese caso ayúdala Kazuto, y regresa a Takigakure.—Naruto.

-Te hare una pregunta Naruto, te prometo que dependiendo de tu respuesta, cambiare de parecer.—Kazuto.

-Hazla entonces Kazuto.—Naruto.

-Cuando descubrí los planes de Tsubasa y me estaba dando todos los detalles y consecuencias, menciono algo que me llamo mucho la atención. El dijo que seguramente tu esposa y tus hijos se encontraban en Konoha, y que cuando las pequeñas aldeas atacaran, los asesinarían, y que ni siquiera tu podrías perdonarlos, y que por ese hecho, la guerra seria inevitable. Es un alivio saber que si no hubiera descubierto a Tsubasa, tu familia que se encontraba contigo en Uzushiogakure no hubiera resultado lastimada, y tal vez el plan de Tsubasa no hubiera funcionado. Pero…. ¿que hubiera cucedido de no ser así?... Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que Tsubasa tenia la intención de asegurase que así pasara, y por eso envió a los 7 del Jashin, su misión no solo era apoyar en el ataque a Konoha, si no asesinar a Hyūga Hinata, Uzumaki Sharin y a Uzumaki Senkō e inculpar de esto a las pequeñas aldeas. Dime Naruto, ¿hubieras sido capaz de perdonar esto?, tú sufriste durante mucho tiempo, y cuando todo parecía mejorar, el duro destino volvía a ponerte a prueba. Ahora que has encontrado a la mujer que amas y has formado una familia con ella, ¿podrías soportar que el destino te las arrebatara de nuevo?,¿ podrías seguir adelante como lo has hecho todo este tiempo? Ve a tu amada esposa en este momento a los ojos y dime, podrías seguir adelante si la perdieras. ¡Contéstame Naruto!, ¿esta bien perdonarlo todo?—Kazuto. En ese momento Naruto entro en un Shock emocional, y no podía responder a la pregunta, imaginarse perder a Hinata y a sus hijos parecía imposible. El rubio fue quien apretó esta vez la mano de Hinata, mientras tenía una mirada perdida.

-Gracias por tu respuesta Naruto, y créeme… nadie en este mundo Shinobi seria capaz de decirme lo contrario.—Kazuto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ya que Naruto se encontraba impresionado con la pregunta de Kazuto, y estaba recordando todas las perdidas y sufrimientos por los que había pasado, Sasuke retomo la conversación

-Espera Kazuto, ¿Qué estas tramando?—Sasuke.

-Me temo que no puedo decírtelo.—Kazuto.

-Que hayas venido por el Hachibi, solo confirma que tienes pensado usar el Tsuki no me, y proyectar el Yōkai.—Sasuke. Las palabras del Uchiha sorprendieron a Kazuto, y a los demás miembros de Jitsu.

-Sorprendente Uchiha Sasuke.—Kazuto.

-Si eso es cierto, dime Kazuto. Serias capaz de arrancarle sus ojos a mis hijos con el solo hecho de lograr tus planes.—Pregunto Naruto de una manera seria. Provocando que Hinata lo tomara de la mano y la apretara.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que podría valer la pena, es decir, conservarían su vida, ¿eso es lo importante no?...Pero, ya no te preocupes por eso, he encontrado la manera de lograr mis planes sin lastimar a Sharin y Senkō.—Kazuto.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Sasuke.

-Eso precisamente. No pienso tomar los ojos de tus hijos, Naruto. ¿Acaso esto no es suficiente?... dime Hinata, ¿no te sientes mas tranquila e incluso aliviada de saber esto? Con tal de no hacerle daño a tus hijos, ¿aceptas mi propuesta de paz?—Kazuto estaba intentando confundir a todos y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-Naruto.—Sasuke.

-Si, lo se.—Naruto.

El pelinegro y el rubio dieron un paso al frente, todo fue tan repentino que Hinata se vio obligada a soltar la mano de Naruto.

-¿Te parece extraño que quiera seguir con esto después de tu respuesta? Uzumaki Naruto.—Kazuto.

Eso no importa, No puedo permitirte seguir con esto.—Naruto.

-Ya veo. Me temo que mis compañeros y yo no somos suficientes para derrotar al Destello Naranja, Uchiha Sasuke, todos los Kages y a sus guardaespaldas.—Kazuto.

-No lo se, parece ser una buena oportunidad considerando que todos los Jinchūriki estamos aquí, ¿no es así Kai?—Suigetsu.

-Eso parece.—Dijo Kai mientras se acomodaba a Samehada.

-Mantente al margen Suigetsu.—Mizukage.

-Solo fue un comentario.—Suigetsu.

En Konoha, la Kunoichi seguía rodeada por varios Shinobis.

-Es mejor que no te sigas resistiendo. Estas rodeada.—Yamato.

-Así parece.—La Kunoichi hiso un sello de manos, y después toco el cascabel de su sombrero. En ese momento, en Kumogakure, se escucho el sonido de un cascabel, lo cual pareció llamar mucho la atención de Jitsu.

-En verdad no podemos seguir demorando, tenemos que irnos Hokage Naruto.—Kazuto.

-No lo permitiré.—Naruto activo el modo de chakra del Kyūbi.

-No irán a ningún lado.—Sasuke activo su Mangekyō Sharingan.

-Aun no pienso arriesgarme a pelear con ustedes, pero pronto….—Kazuto. En ese momento se vio como Naruto se dirigió a Kazuto con intención de detenerlo. La velocidad del Destello Naranja era la más rápida de todas. En Cámara lenta se veía como Naruto estaba apunto de atrapar a Kazuto, pero unos milímetros antes de que lo hiciera, este desapareció, junto con los demás miembros de Jitsu.

-¿Qué?—Naruto.

-¡Imposible!—Raikage.

-No hay duda. Ese fue el Hiraishin no Jutsu(Jutsu Dios del trueno volador). Humph, ya no me extraña—Sasuke.

En Konoha, la Kunoichi seguía sin hacer nada, pero todos no sabian el secreto de su técnica, y estaban pensando en como acercarse con precaución.

-Debe ser muy fuerte o muy resistente para recibir el ataque de Sakura y rechazarla de esa manera. No pienso arriesgarme. Le prometí a Ayame que ya no usaría el Mangekyō Sharingan, pero, no tengo opción. Desconozco por completo las capacidades del enemigo, y no puedo permitir que alguien mas salga herido.—Kakashi. En ese momento comenzó a escucharse la voz de un anciano.

-Tengan cuidado jovencitos, ese es uno de los jutsus de sello mas fuertes del clan Uzumaki. El Shōgeki no jutsu(Jutsu de Choque), capaz de convertir el cuerpo del usuario en un gran sello y absorber cualquier fuerza de impacto. Les será imposible causar algún daño físico a esa jovencita.—Dijo la voz del anciano que provenía atrás de Kakashi. Se trataba de un señor de la tercera edad de pelo blanco y un bigote y barba blanca.

-Demonios, ¡¿quien es ese anciano?!—Dijo Sumiko molesta.

-Ya veo, gracias. Yamato, Yoshiro..—Dijo Kakashi que pareció reconocer al anciano.

-Si.—Contestaron ambos Senju al mismo tiempo y chocaron sus manos al suelo, liberando varias ramas gruesas de madera que atraparían a Sumiko.

-¿Mokuton?, ya veo, así que era cierto. El clan Senju sigue existiendo. Es bueno saberlo, me alegro por ellos.—Pensó Sumiko, despues de eso levanto su mano y comenzó a hacer una seña de despedida.—Es hora de irme, un placer conocerlos a todos.—Antes de que las ramas aprisionaran a la Kunoichi, esta desapareció.

-¿Qué?—Kakashi.

-Impresionante, puede usar ambos jutsus.—Dijo el anciano.

La Kunoichi apareció en una cueva oscura y un poco iluminada.

-Justo a tiempo hermano, creí que me atraparían.—Dijo la Kunoichi quitándose el sombrero y revelando su cabello rojo y la banda de Uzushiogakure rayada por una línea.

-Como te fue Sumiko.—Yujin.

-Fracasé.—Sumiko.

-Ya veo, ¿que fue lo que paso?—Yujin.

-Un tipo me descubrió antes de que pudiera marcarla, lo siento.—Sumiko.

-No te preocupes Sumiko, eso no ha afectado nuestros planes. Hemos dado el primer golpe, y Takumi, no debe de tardar con el Gobi.—Kazuto.


	60. Cap 58:El Amor de Sasuke

**El Amor de Sasuke**

-¿Hiraishin no jutsu?—Dijo Naruto, quien seguía con su puño en el aire, en señal de que su intento de atrapar a Kazuto, fue frustrado.

-Ahora entiendo, ahora todo tiene sentido Gaara.—Kankuro.

-Si.—Gaara.

-¿Sentido?, explíquense Gaara, ¿de que demonios están hablando?—Sasuke.

-Enséñales Kankuro.—Gaara.

-Lo se.—En ese momento Kankuro saco uno de sus pergaminos, e invoco a una marioneta.

-¿Huh?, esa es….—Sasuke.

-Si, esta es la marioneta Sasori.—Kankuro.

-¿Pero que rayos esta sucediendo aquí?, ¿creí que Hagane te había robado esa marioneta?—Dijo Kurostsuchi con un tono de reclamo.

-Y así fue. Esta marioneta, junto con las demás que me fueron robadas, aparecieron mágicamente en mi taller hace unos días.—Kankuro.

-¿Qué?—Mizukage.

-¿Cómo?, ¿acaso, volvieron a infiltrarse exitosamente?—Tsuchikage.

-No se trata de eso. Desde que descubrimos la identidad de Hagane, hemos resguardado cada entrada de la aldea. Si hubiera intentado entrar, lo abríamos sabido.—Kazekage.

-¿Entonces, como demonios aparecieron esas marionetas en su aldea Kazekage?—Dijo el Raikage en un tono molesto.

-Hagane me dijo desde un principio que regresaría estas marionetas, cuando sus ambiciones se hubieran cumplido. El hecho de que las tenga ahora, solo indica que dicha ambición, ya sucedió. Pero, eso no es todo. Las marionetas… por decirlo de una manera, no las regresaron como estaban.—Kankuro.

-Déjate de rodeos Kankuro, es mejor que nos digas todo ahora.—Sasuke.

-No ven ninguna diferencia en la marioneta Sasori, ya que hace poco la repare y le di mantenimiento. Porque al igual que las 10 marionetas de Chikamatsu, Sasori mostraba daños de una pelea.—Kankuro.

-¿Eh?, ¿una pelea?—Suigetsu.

-Si.—Kankuro.

-Pero… no tenemos información reciente de que alguien aparte de ustedes se haya enfrentado a Hagane.—Mizukage.

-Je, Hagane es un usuario de no creo que haya usado mis marionetas para su propio uso.—Kankuro.

-¿A que se refiere Kankuro-San?—Hinata.

-Yo soy un maestro marionetista, y como tal, siempre intento sorprender a mis enemigos con alguna trampa o sorpresa, del modo en que lo veas.—Kankuro.

-Creí haberte dicho que dejaras los rodeos para después.—Sasuke.

-Si. Mis marionetas tienen un mecanismo especial, que me permite reconocer quien hiso uso de mis marionetas. Cuando cualquier Shinobi las usa, la marioneta absorbe el Chakra de los hilos, y lo transmite hacia un pergamino de sello que se encuentra dentro de la marioneta, si este chakra es distinto al mío, el sello se activa y se prepara para recibir mi orden. Gracias a eso, cuando alguien intenta matarme con mis propias marionetas, activo el mecanismo y la marioneta absorbe todo el chakra del usuario por medio de los hilos, y de esta manera lo dejo vacio y en el peor de los casos, muerto. Cortesía del clan Uzumaki, uno de sus mejores jutsu de sello debo decir. Cuando revisé las marioneta, saque los pergaminos y analicé el chakra. Me lleve una gran sorpresa pero después de un tiempo, le encontré sentido. El chakra no era de Hagane, si no de Sasori.—Kankuro.

-¿Qué?—Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Sasori uh?,¿acaso ese no era el compañeros de Deidara-nii, Oyaji (Padre)?—Dijo Kurotsuchi con una extraña expresión en señal de que estaba recordando algo.

-Así es Kurotsuchi, Akasuna no Sasori. Pensar que era el tipo que mantenía controlado a Deidara, debió haber sido alguien muy fuerte, sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que esta muerto.—Tsuchikage.

-Eso lo se mas que nadie, yo fui el ultimo que lo enfrentó, sin embargo no hay duda de que el chakra sellado en las marionetas, era de el. Además, eso no es lo único en lo que me baso. La marioneta Sasori y las 10 marionetas de Chikamatsu fueron usadas en sus mejores condiciones y con sus mejores ataques.—Kankuro.

-¿Eso que quiere decir exactamente?—Samui.

-Que la persona que las uso no solo tenia el chakra de Sasori-Senpai, si no sus habilidades también. He hecho varias modificaciones de los diseños originales. Y solo se me viene a la mente alguien que haya podido descifrar esas modificaciones al mismo tiempo que usaba las marionetas, y creo que saben el nombre que voy a decir, por lo que me parece que ya son muchas coincidencias.—Kankuro.

-Digamos que tienes razón, y que tal vez el infeliz de Kazuto revivió a Sasori para que lo ayudara. Aun así, no hay reportes de eso. El Edo Tensei es u jutsu muy difícil de manejar, no creo que incluso Kazuto tenga la habilidad para lidiar con ello.—Dijo el Raikage.

-Jitsu no revivió a Sasori para que fuera su aliado. Es mas, estamos bastante seguros de que lo revivieron con el único propósito de pelear con él….no, en realidadcreo que Kazuto lo revivió para que Hagane tuviera de alguna manera…. su venganza.—Gaara.

-¿Qué?—Kurotsuchi.

-¿Venganza?—Naruto.

-Recuerden que Hagane es el hijo del Sandaime Kazekage, y el Sandaime Kazekage fue asesinado y convertido en marioneta por Sasori. Hagane no tuvo la oportunidad de pelear con él y lograr su venganza, así que en estos casos, el Edo Tensei parece la mejor opción cuando tienes acumulado un doloroso rencor de muchos años.—Kazekage.

-Y finalmente para confirmar eso, hay otra razón en la que nos basamos. De todas las marionetas que se llevaron, las únicas que están intactas, son Haha y Chichi, las marionetas de los padres de Sasori.—Kankuro.

-¿Y que se supone que quiere decir eso?—Kurotsuchi.

-Sasori era un Shinobi muy inteligente, y no soportaba que alguien lo usara. Estoy casi seguro, que Kazuto efectivamente, no puede controlar el Edo Tensei, pero si puede efectuar la técnica. Sospecho que Hagane lo amenazo con destruir las marionetas de sus padres si se negaba a pelear con él. Y por el estado de las marionetas y el hecho de que Hagane siga vivo. Solo se me ocurre que Sasori fue…—Kankuro.

-Derrotado.—Samui.

-Si.—Kankuro.

-¿Por qué no dijiste todo esto antes Gaara?—Dijo Naruto en un tono molesto, que pareció sorprender a todos.

-Entiendo como te sientes Naruto, pero aun faltaba mas información para confirmar esto, además, considere como prioridad, pensar primero en un plan de acción.—Gaara.

-¡Aun así Gaara, debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio, aunque se hubiera tratado de solo una sospecha, habríamos anticipado el escape de Kazuto….¡—Pero antes de que Naruto continuara gritándole a Gaara, Hinata lo tomo de la mano, y lo vio a los ojos para intentar tranquilizarlo. Una vez que el rubio miro los ojos de su amada, bajo la cabeza con una expresión triste, y comenzó a disculparse.—Lo siento Gaara, yo….—Pero Naruto fue interrumpido por el Kazekage.

-Entiendo como te sientes Naruto, no es necesario que mi amigo se disculpe por eso.—Gaara.

-Je, gracias Gaara.—Naruto.

-En ese caso, Hagane o Kai, debieron dejar una marca en el taller, para poder regresar sin inconvenientes.—Sasuke.

-Si, eso es lo mas seguro.—Kankuro.

-Entonces, tenemos que actuar igual de rápido, viejo Raikage, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?—Naruto.

-Me quedare. La aldea necesita a su Raikage y yo necesito asegurarme de que Bee se ponga bien. Cuando se despierte, me asegurare de hacerles llegar la información sobre Kazuto y sus poderes actuales, además, estoy seguro de que Darui y Omoi también pudieron ver el poder de Jitsu.—Raikage.

-Ya veo, espero que Bee no Oochan se ponga mejor muy pronto.—Naruto.

-Ya veras que así será Hokage Naruto.—Raikage.

-Yo me encargare de asistirlo Raikage-Sama.—Dijo Samui que comenzaba a separarse del grupo de los Kage.

-Eso no será necesario Samui.—Raikage.

-¿Porque?—Sammui.

-La reunión no ha terminado, y es muy importante que Kumogakure se encuentre en ella. Tu serás mi represéntate en la cumbre Samui. Yo debí haber sido quien se quedara desde un pricipio, pero jamás pensé que pudiéramos llegar a esta situación.—Raikage.

-Raikage-Sama.—Dijo Samui.

-Confió en ti Samui.—El Raikage se cubrió de su armadura de Raiton y salió disparado a una gran velocidad.

-Es hora de volver.—Sasuke.

En Konoha, Shizune se movía rápidamente entre los arboles y las casas, con el fin de encontrar el lugar donde Sakura, había sido llevada por la fuerza del golpe de la misteriosa Kunoichi de Jitsu. Hasta que logro encontrarla cerca de un lago dentro de la aldea.

-Como lo había pensado, el golpe fue muy fuerte.—Dijo Shizune, antes de llegar a lado de Sakura, que se encontraba curándose el golpe del abdomen.

-Shizune-Senpai.—Decía Sakura de una manera entrecortada, por lo herida que se encontraba.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Sakura-San?, usa el Sōzō Saisei (Restauración divina) y cúrate rápidamente, con este tipo de heridas, no te puedes dar el lujo de usar un método de curación simple.—Decía Shizune, mientras también aplica su ninjutsu médico en las zonas dañadas.

-¿De que esta hablando Shizune-Senpai?, usted sabe que aun no he acumulado el chakra suficiente para usarlo, además, estoy segura que aun no lo domino.—Sakura.

-Deja de bromear Sakura, tu Sōzō Saisei ha superado incluso al de Tsunade-Sama.—Shizune.

-Gracias por creer tanto en mi, Shizune-Senpai.—Decía Sakura, quien comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

-Pero Sakura, ¿que te….?—En ese momento Sakura movió su cabeza y Shizune se percato de lo que estaba pasando.—Sakura-San, ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Pregunto Shizune rápidamente antes de que la peli rosa se desmayara por completo.

-Usted sabe que aun tengo, 16 a…ño….s—En ese momento Sakura se desmayo.

-Esto explica todo. Sakura-San ha perdido la memoria.—Dijo Shizune, mientras concentraba su ninjutsu médico, en la gran herida que la peli rosa tenia en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la cumbre, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y los demás estaban regresando de Kumogakure.

-Esto en verdad es una fastidio, se supone que yo seria quien derrotara a Killer-Bee y reclamara a Samehada. Ahora tengo una espada mas que quitarle a Kai, ¡tchu!—Suigetsu.

-Deja tus comentarios inapropiados para otro día Suigetsu, en este momento nadie esta de humor.—Dijo la Mizukage.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso.—Samui.

-¿Ehh?, vamos, no hay que exagerar tanto, en realidad no es tan grave. El viejo Killer Bee esta vivo, solo hay que recuperar al Hachibi y todo estará arreglado.—Suigetsu.

-Humph, entonces, ¿dime porque esperaste hasta ahora para decirlo? Tal vez al Raikage A le hubiera interesado tu opinión Suigetsu.—Sasuke.

-Je, me descubriste. Aun así, piénsenlo bien. Aunque Kazuto se haya llevado al Hachibi, tenga al Rokubi y al Nanabi, jamás llegara a ser tan poderoso como Madara y Obito de los seis caminos….es decir, ellos lograron reunir a todos los Bijū, y Obito exitosamente se convirtió en el Jinchūriki del Jūbi, además de que también poseía el Rinnegan, y a pesar de todo eso lo derrotamos.—Suigetsu.

-¿Lo derrotamos?, ¿eres idiota o que?, no recuerdo que hayas sido de mucha ayuda Suigetsu.—Karin.

-¿Karin?, tchu, olvide por un momento que estábamos en Konoha.—Suigetsu.

-Además, en ese tiempo también contábamos con la ayuda de los 4 grandes Hokage ¿recuerdas?, tu no hiciste nada.—Karin.

-Yo ayude a la Godaime.—Suigetsu.

-Ja, te equivocas de nuevo, esa fui yo, mientras tu estabas asustado por unas simples babosas.—Karin.

-No estaba asustado, estaba asqueado. Además, tu estabas igual.—Suigetsu.

-Pero yo soy una mujer, y eso es normal como yo, pero en alguien como tu es algo ridículo, ja.—Decía Karin mientras jugaba con sus gafas.

-Tchu.—Suigetsu.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir Suigetsu, pero aun así, no podemos relajarnos tanto. Aunque Kazuto no sea mas fuerte que Sasuke, o yo, es lo suficientemente poderosos para ocasionar problemas que a la larga podrían terminar dañando gravemente a alguien.—Dijo Naruto, en ese momento Kakashi y los demás que había perseguido a la Kunoichi de Jitsu, llegaron a la cumbre.

-Sasuke.—Kakashi.

-Que problemático.—Shikamaru.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque estaban afuera?—Sasuke.

-Sasuke, necesitas ir al hospital en este momento.—Kakashi.

-¿Al hospital dices, Kakashi?—Sasuke.

-Si. Sakura se encuentra herida, esta fuera de peligro pero aun así, sus heridas son graves.—Despues del comentario de Kakashi, el rostro tranquilo y frío de Sasuke, se mostro perturbado por un momento.

-¿Sakura-Chan?, ¿pero porque?, ¿Qué paso?—Naruto.

-Sakura-San.—Dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Oh no, Sakura-Sama.—Sharin.

-¿Qué esta pasando?—Pensaba Senkō con su rostro fruncido.

-Mientras se ausentaron, la cumbre fue atacada por un miembro de Jitsu. Su intención, era atrapar a Sharin. Gracias a la intervención de Rikuto, pudimos frustrar su plan a tiempo. Sakura fue de las primeras que actuaron en su persecución, sin embargo….—En ese momento Sasuke interrumpió a Kakashi.

-Dinos los detalles durante el camino Kakashi, quiero ver a Sakura ahora.—Sasuke.

-Bien.—Kakashi.

-Yo también iré Hinata.—Naruto.

-Si, yo iré des…—Pero Naruto se había ido antes de que Hinata terminara de en la cumbre se encontraban en silencio por la gran sorpresa y los inesperados acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo.

Con la velocidad de los experimentados Shinobis, llegar al hospital fue cuestión de segundos.

-Su estado Kakashi.—Sasuke.

-No me han dado detalles, solo se que se encuentra estable por el momento.—Kakashi. Unos instantes después, Sasuke entro de una manera apresurada al cuarto de Sakura. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, con una serie de bandas en la cabeza, y una bata. Se encontraba hablando con Shizune, en ese momento Sasuke se acerco a ella, mientras la pelirosa solo se quedaba viendo fijamente y con una gran cara de sorpresa.

-Espera Sasuke-Kun.—Dijo Shizune, pero Sasuke ya se había sentado al lado de Sakura y tomo sus 2 manos.

-Me alegro que este bien Sakura.—Dijo Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa, que hiso sonrojar de una manera increíble a Sakura.

-Sa…Su…Ke-Kun.—Dijo la Sakura sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. El pelinegro no tardo en darse cuenta que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿porque me vuelves a llamar así?—Dijo Sasuke quien esta vez tomo la barbilla de la pelirosa.

-¿En verdad eres tu Sasuke-Kun?—Decía la peli rosa que a pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba, comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-¿A que te refieres Sakura?, ¿acaso no me reconoces?—Decia Sasuke, tratando de darse cuenta que estaba pasando.

-Si, tienes razón… en verdad eres tú.— Decía Sakura mientras sus llantos se mostraban mas consistentes. Sasuke sabia que en su situación, estar tan preocupada y triste no era muy conveniente.—Sasuke-Kun, cuando es que tu regre….—En ese momento el Uchiha decidió besarla para tranquilizarla. La pelirosa estaba tan sorprendida e increíblemente sonrojada, que no cerró los ojos en un solo momento del beso. La emoción fue tal, que la Kunoichi se desmayo.

-¿Qué?, hace mucho que no se desmayaba con mis besos.—Dijo el Uchiha.

-Ahh, supongo que es mejor así.—Dijo Shizune, quien había relajado su rostro de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Shizune?—Kakashi.

-Vengan, acompáñenme afuera.—Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi la siguieron, y comenzaron a hablar fuera del cuarto.

-No creí que fueran a llegar tan pronto, creo que debi haber puesto a unos informantes afuera del cuarto.—Shizune.

-Dinos que le pasa a Sakura, Shizune.—Dijo el Uchiha cada vez mas preocupado que antes.

-Si. Sakura-San, tiene Amnesia Postraumática.—Shizune.

-Ya veo.—Kakashi.

-¿Qué?, ¿que es eso?—Naruto.

-Ha perdido la memoria de algunas cosas debido al golpe.—Kakashi.

-Creí que la habían golpeado en el Abdomen.—Naruto.

-Y así fue, pero debido al poder del impacto, debió haberse golpeado en la cabeza con algún objeto, mientras la fuerza la empujaba al lago.

-¿El lago?, ¿ahí fue donde la encontraste?—Sasuke.

-Si.—Shizune.

-¿Y bien?, ¿que tan grave es esto?—Kakashi.

-El golpe en la cabeza ya ha sido tratado correctamente, sin embargo tardara algunas semanas en recuperarse de las heridas en su cuerpo. Si recordara el Sōzō Saisei, ya estaría bien.—Sakura.

-¿Cuanto es lo que ha olvidado?—Sasuke.

-Es lo que estaba investigando antes de que entraran. Pero estoy segura de que se trata de solo unas semanas antes de que comenzara la 4 Guerra Mundial Shinobi.—Shizune.

-¿Qué?, ¿tanto es lo que ha olvidado? ¿En verdad?—Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, eso es demasiado tiempo.—Sasuke.

-Lo se. Es por eso que hay que tratar todo esto con mucho cuidado. Y tratar de estimular de una manera delicada sus cerebro, y así comience a recobrar su memoria.—Shizune.

-Shizune, no soy un tonto. Sakura ha olvidado 15 años de su vida, dime la verdad. ¿Cuántas son las posibilidades de que recupere su memoria?—Dijo Sasuke con un rostro molesto, pero sobretodo, preocupado.

-Trataremos de mejorar la terapia con la ayuda de los jutsus de Ino pero…. debido a la cantidad de memoria que ha perdido, diría que es menos del 5%-Dijo Shizune, quien comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Maldición.—Dijo Naruto, mientras apretaba su puño y sus labios con fuerza, y también comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Humph, ¿hacia te ponías cuando intentabas recuperarme?, ahora me queda claro porque demoraste tanto.—Sasuke. En ese momento Naruto levanto la mirada, sorprendido por el comentario de Sasuke.

-Sasuke tu….—Naruto.

-Sakura va a recordar todo. Estoy seguro de ello.—Dijo Sasuke, mientras tocaba el hombro de su amigo.

-Si, tienes razón.—Dijo Naruto, quien se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su abrigo.

-Muy bien Shizune, ya escuchaste a estos chicos. Que es lo que recomiendas por ahora.—Kakashi.

-Una cara familiar necesita ir introduciendo los estímulos. Hay que dejarle en claro que ha perdido parte de su memoria, pero tampoco hay que hacerlo de una manera tan desmesurada.—Shizune.

-Bien, yo lo hare.—Naruto.

-No lo recomiendo Naruto. Además tu eres el Hokage, y la persona que se encargue de esto, tiene que estar viniendo constantemente al hospital, y tu labor en la aldea también es importante en estos momentos, así que necesita ser alguien que aparte de ser un rostro familiar, no exalte mucho a Sakura, y que además sea alguien de total confianza para ella, de tal manera que puedan contarse todo y así agilizar el proceso de restauración de sus recuerdos.—Shizune.

-Yo lo hare Shizune-San.—Dijo una voz muy tierna detrás de ellos.

-Hinata.—Naruto.

-Bien, eres perfecta Hinata. Eres su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, además al ser mujer, Sakura no se vera limitada en depositar su total confianza en ti.—Dijo Shizune esperanzada.

-Gracias Hinata.—Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-Kun. Sakura también es mi amiga, y no puedo dejar que olvide su vida contigo.—Hinata.

-Hinata yo….—Naruto.

-Hablaremos después Naruto-Kun, necesito que Shizune-San me de instrucciones de lo que tengo que hacer y no arriesgar la terapia.—Hinata se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando con Shizune por el pasillo.


	61. Cap 59:Preocupaciones

**Preocupaciones**

-Rayos, creo que Hinata esta molesta conmigo.—Naruto.

-¿Eso crees?, estamos hablando de Hinata. No creo que se trate de eso.—Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué estoy haciendo hablando de mis problemas?, cuando es aun mas relevante lo de Sakura, y porque le paso esto. Aun no puedo creer lo que pasó, en verdad es horrible.—Naruto.

-Ya te dije, que estoy seguro que superara esto.—Sasuke.

-No es solo eso Sasuke. ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto a Sakura? ¿Recuerdas los entrenamientos que tuvimos después de que termino la guerra y derrotamos a Madara? Su fuerza era increíble, incluso llego a dañar de una manera increíble tu Susanoo completo, y a mi me costaba llevarle el ritmo aun con mi Senjutsu. Sin duda es muy fuerte, mas de lo que fue Tsunade no Baachan, simplemente no puedo imaginarme quien pudo ser mas fuerte que ella.—Naruto.

-Eso… no es exactamente cierto.—Kakashi.

-¿A que te refieres Kakashi?—Sasuke.

-Los vi muy preocupados por Sakura, así que estaba esperando a que se relajaran, y comenzaran a preguntarse que fue lo que paso. Sakura no peleo sola, Yamato, Shizen Toruku, Shikamaru y varios Shinobis mas, rodeamos al miembro de Jitsu para someterlo y finalmente captúralo.—Kakashi.

-Es cierto, había olvidado que ya habías mencionado eso.—Sasuke.

-Si, yo también.—Naruto.

-Naruto sigue siendo un poco distraído, es obvio que no me puso mucha atención, sin embargo Sasuke siempre se ha sabido comportar bajo este tipo de situaciones, verlo así, solo indica que realmente esta preocupado por Sakura. La Sakura del pasado no podría llegar a creer, hasta que punto Sasuke esta enamorado de ella.—Pensó Kakashi.

-Entonces, dinos los detalles Kakashi.—Sasuke.

-Este miembro de Jitsu, ocultaba su identidad con un sombrero, parecido a los que usaban los miembros de Akatsuki. Por su apariencia y voz, es muy seguro que se tratara de una mujer joven.—Kakashi.

-¿Qué?, ¿ocultando su identidad?—Dijo Sasuke, quien comenzaba a recordar al Shinobi que Yujin transportó a otro lugar.

-Otro de esos ¿eh? Maldito Kazuto, jamás pensé que llegara a reunir tantos miembros.—Naruto.

-Eso no es todo. Cuando dije que este miembro no era mas fuerte que Sakura, es porque teóricamente, no era así. Existe la gran posibilidad de que esta Kunoichi, sea del clan Uzumaki.—Kakashi.

-¿Qué?—Naruto.

-Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido.—Sasuke.

-¿A que te refieres Sasuke?—Kakashi.

-Tampoco te hemos contado, lo que sucedió cuando viajamos a Kumogakure para detener a Kazuto, bueno, no importa, iré a lo importante. Durante nuestro encuentro, unos de sus subordinados que desde el principio ocultaba su identidad, revelo quien era. Se trataba de Uzumaki Yujin, un usuario del Hiraishin no jutsu.—Sasuke. Kakashi se impresiono por un momento.

-Ya veo. Kazuto ha adquirido a un miembro del clan Uzumaki, y es muy seguro que esta chica también lo sea. ¿Como los haya convencido, y que es lo que esta tramando?. Es un problema que tenemos que resolver pronto.—Kakashi.

-Si lo sabemos. Por eso, el tema de Akatsuki, tienen que empezar lo mas pronto posible.—Naruto.

-Espera Naruto. Entonces Kakashi, no le viste el rostro, el cabello o la banda, ¿Cómo es que sospechas que es del clan Uzumaki?—Sasuke.

-Ustedes vieron hace unos días a Azumi, ¿la recuerdan?—Kakashi.

-Uzumaki Azumi, una Tokubetsu Genin.—Sasuke.

-Ella recibió mis entrenamientos durante su estadía en Konoha. Desde luego, todos los Tokubetsu Genin, tienen a sus propios Sensei de su aldea, los que iniciaron sus preparaciones como Ninjas, y con quienes han entrenado durante más tiempo. El maestro de Azumi, es Uzumaki Keisuke, un viejo de más de 100 años. Cuando Jiraiya era un niño, recibió algunos entrenamientos relacionados a los jutsus de sello, incluso en ese tiempo, Keisuke-San ya era alguien grande y un Shinobi muy experimentado, fue la última vez que se vio a un verdadero Ninja del clan Uzumaki. Las guerras hacían que el clan fuera decayendo poco a poco, su amistad con Konoha y la protección de Hashirama Senju, lo mantenía a salvo, lamentablemente con su muerte, el clan Uzumaki también cayo, viéndose obligado a esparcirse, huir y separase tal vez por siempre, de su legado, y sus familiares. Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, ya que el era quien acompañaba a Azumi durante los viajes, y pude confirmar lo que Jiraiya había dicho.—Kakashi.

-Je, Ero-Sennin, maldito anciano, y yo que creí que me había contado todo.—Naruto.

-Tal vez, lo estaba protegiendo. Aun después de que el clan Uzumaki cayo, varios de sus miembros eran perseguidos por todo el mundo Shinobi. La gente y los Ninjas se compadecieron, y se esforzaron por olvidar ese nombre, y evitar que sus miembros siguieran siendo perseguidos.—Kakashi.

-Entiendo.—Dijo Naruto un poco triste.

-El punto es que Keisuke-San, conoce todo sobre el clan Uzumaki. Después de todo, parece ser el único miembro que pertenece a la antigua generación. El Jutsu que utilizo el miembro de Jitsu, era un jutsu de sello del clan Uzumaki, llamado Shōgeki no jutsu(Jutsu de choque). Aun no se los detalles de cómo funciona, pero básicamente convierte el cuerpo del usuario en una especie de sellador, capaz de absorber la fuerza que recibe, y regresarla de igual manera. Por más fuerte que golpeara Sakura, más fuerte se haría la Kunoichi de Jitsu. En pocas palabras, le regreso su propio golpe.—Kakashi.

-Ya veo. Ahora tiene sentido.—Dijo Naruto aun con un aura triste.

-Dinos Kakashi, Uzumaki Keisuke, ¿sigue aquí?—Sasuke.

-No estoy muy seguro. Cuando había terminado la pelea, el ya no estaba, es un viejo un poco problemático.—Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Lo mas seguro es que siga en la Aldea. Naruto, ¿podrían ir tu y Kakashi a buscarlo? No quiero irme del hospital por el momento. Pero es muy necesario conseguir detalles de los miembros de Jitsu.—Sasuke.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. Tu solo encárgate de cuidar a Sakura-Chan.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras tocaba el hombro de su amigo.

-Si, lo se.—Dijo Sasuke igualmente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento Naruto y Kakashi desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

En la puerta de la Mansión del clan Uchiha. Una joven Kunoichi exigia que la dejaran pasar.

-Soy Sarutobi Shizuka, y amiga de Minato-Kun. Tienen que dejarme pasar.—Alegaba la joven Genin en un tono rudo que por un momento intimidaba a los guardias.

-Minato-Sama jamás menciono que tendría visitas.—Guardia.

-¿No has escuchado que casi todas las visitas son inesperadas? El punto es que tengo algo muy importante que decirle. Se trata de Sakura-Sama.—Decia Shizuka en un tono mas desesperado, que termino por convencer a los guardias.

-Entendemos. La dejaremos pasar joven Shizuka.—Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Gracias.—Dijo Shizuka mientras ya estaba a la mitad del patio de la mansión. De una manera un poco violenta, corrió la puerta, pero por un momento se detuvo, al ver que Minato dormía, y en sus piernas una niña de pelo negro, que también lo hacia. El joven Uchiha jamás se había visto tan pacifico.

-¿Minato-Kun?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es importante.—Rápidamente Shizuka se acerco a los hermanos, pero volvió a detenerse.—Demonios, ¿Cómo debería despertarlo? ¿Lo zarandeo?, ¿le doy una cachetada? No, el no se merece que lo despierten de esa manera. Además, tal vez no me vuelva a hablar si lo hago de esa manera. ¡Ya se!, le acariciare su rostro.—Pensaba una y otra vez la joven Genin. Cuidadosamente acerco su mano al rostro de Minato, y mientras estaba un poco sonrojada y apunto de tocarlo, una voz tierna la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?—Dijo la niña de ojos verdes, que estaba acostada en las piernas de Minato. Lo cual asusto un poco a Shizuka por lo repentino que fue, y la hiso soltar un ligero grito.

-Nada, no estoy haciendo nada, jeje.—Dijo Shizuka mientras jugaba con su pelo.

-Shizuka, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—Pregunto Minato quien ya se encontraba despierto.

-MInato-Kun, ¿ya estas despierto eh?—Dijo Shizuka nerviosa, mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco de los hermanos.

-¿La conoces Oniichan?—Pregunto la niña que seguía acostada en las piernas de su hermano.

-Si. Es una compañera.—Decía Minato mientras giraba un poco su cabeza y masajeaba su cuello con las manos.

-Qué raro Oniichan, pensé que era tu novia.—Dijo la niña un poco decepcionada por saber que la niña solo era su amiga.

-¿Novia?—Se pregunto Shizuka quien ya se encontraba totalmente sonrojada.

-No digas tonterías. Ya te he dicho que no tengo interés en esas cosas. Shizuka, ¿por que estas aquí?—Dijo Minato con los ojos un poco cerrados por haber despertado hace poco. La pregunta puso seria a la pelinegra.

-Se trata de Sakura-Sama.—Dijo Shizuka, con la cabeza un poco agachada.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Qué pasa con ella?—Minato.

-Si, que pasa con mi mami.—Preguntaba también la niña.

-Demonios, que tonta soy, debí haberlo hecho en otro momento. ¿Quién soy yo para darle esta noticia a Minato-Kun?, y para hacerlo enfrente de su hermanita. Seguro se molestara conmigo. Pero ya estoy aquí, y se trata de algo muy importante.—Pensaba Shizuka mientras tragaba saliva, después decidió revelar la razón por la que estaba ahí.—Sakura-Sama, esta en el hospital. La aldea fue atacada, y ella resulto herida, pensé que deberías saberlo.—Dijo Shizuka un tanto apenada.

-¿Qué?—Con la noticia, Minato había terminado de despertar.

-¿Mi mami en el hospital?—Dijo la niña impresionada.—No puede ser.

-Tranquila Midori, no debe tratarse de algo serio.—Decía Minato mientras tocaba la cabeza de su hermana tratando de calmarla.—Mi padre sabe de esto, ¿no es así?—Preguntaba el joven Uchiha que seguía calmando a su hermana.

-Si. Sasuke-Sama esta en el hospital ahora. Minato-Kun tiene razón Midori-Chan, todo esta bajo control, Sakura-Sama esta estable.—Decía Shizuka, apoyando a Minato para tranquilizar por completo a la pequeña Midori Uchiha.

-Escucha Midori, iré al hospital en este momento. Prometo regresar y contarte como esta mama.—Minato.

-Espera Onichan, yo también quiero ir.—Decia la niña de manera insistente.

-Midori, aun eres una niña, tal vez no te dejen ver a mama. Es mejor que te quedes en casa, no tardare mucho.—Decía Minato con una seria de sonrisas, que Shizuka jamás había visto. Minato era una persona muy dulce cuando se trataba de su hermana. Aunque las sonrisas no iban dirigidas a ella, la joven Sarutobi se sonrojaba y quedaba maravillada de sus expresiones.

-No quiero quedarme sola en casa Onichan. Quiero ir contigo.—Insistía Midori, con unos gestos característicos de una niña berrinchuda.

-Entiendo. Shizuka.—Dijo Minato, volteando a ver a la Genin.

-¿Si? Minato-Kun.—Shizuka.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Midori?, solo hasta que regrese del hospital.—Shizuka simplemente no podía negarse al pedido del chico que le gustaba.

-Claro Minato-Kun.—Dijo Shizuka al instante y sin pensarlo.

-Gracias Shizuka, y también te agradezco por haberme avisado acerca de mi madre. No demoraré.—Minato salió corriendo a gran velocidad de su casa con dirección al hospital.

-Que alivio. No esta enojado conmigo.—Pensaba la joven Genin. Mientras la pequeña Midori la veía con curiosidad.

En el hospital, Hinata se encontraba conversando con Shizune, acerca de lo que tendría que hablar con Sakura.

-¿Entonces?, ¿que debería decir Shizune-San?—Preguntaba Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Sakura no tardara en darse cuenta que algo esta mal, y que el tiempo a transcurrido. Lo mejor será que vayas diciéndole todo lo que ha sucedido poco a poco. No des detalles, de esa manera ella forzara su mente para intentar recordarlos.—Shizune.

-Ya entiendo. Espero que Sakura se pueda recuperar pronto.—Decía Hinata que por algún motivo no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa.

-Despertó hace unos minutos. Has tu mejor esfuerzo Hinata.—Decía Shizune mientras abría la puerta.

-Si, lo hare.—Dijo Hinata mas decidida mientras entraba a la habitación de Sakura. Donde la pelirosa la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres tu Hinata?—Dijo Sakura impresionada.


	62. Cap 60:Una mente confundida

**Una mente confundida**

-¿Eres tu Hinata?—Pregunto Sakura impresionada.

-Así es Sakura-San, dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—Preguntaba Hinata tratando de sonar natural mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero me siento bien. Pero Hinata, te ves diferente, pareces mas bonita que antes.—Dijo Sakura de una manera alegre.

-Je, ¿en serio?—Pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Si, es como si hubieras crecido, incluso tu personalidad se siente diferente.—Dijo Sakura mientras también movía sus manos.

-Ya veo. Bueno en realidad hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarte….—Pero Hinata fue interrumpida por Sakura.

-Hinata. Creo que soñé con Sasuke. Soñe que el había regresado y que era diferente. El entraba a este mismo cuarto y lucia muy preocupado porque estuviera lastimada, el se veía diferente, su mirada, su altura, su rostro, todo en el se veía mejor. Finalmente no etendía porque estaba sorprendida de su aspecto y comportamiento, y finalmente me beso.—Mientas Sakura contaba lo que había sucedido, comenzaba a sonrojarse cada vez que pensaba en el maduro Sasuke. Como olía, como lucia y sobretodo como besaba.—Su beso fue muy real, era como si en verdad me besara porque estaba enamorado de mi, no se, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. De hecho, aun siento la esencia de su aliento en mi boca.—Dijo Sakura mientras rosaba sus labios con los dedos.—Discúlpame Hinata, debes pensar que soy una pervertida o algo por el estilo. En verdad me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ¿no es así?, jajajaja.—Sakura comenzó a reír de una manera nerviosa.

-Tú estas enamorada de Sasuke-Kun. Todo lo que dijiste sonó muy bonito Sakura-San, y no te preocupes, lo que sentiste es real.—Dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa al principio, pero confiada de que había hecho lo correcto.

-¿Hinata?—Pregunto Hinata confundida.

-Sakura-San, tu tienes 30 años, al igual que Sasuke, Naruto, y yo. El golpe que te diste, provoco que olvidaras muchas cosas, prácticamente 15 años de tu vida.—Dijo Hinata tratando de sonar tranquila y seria.

-Espera, ¿Qué estas diciendo Hinata? ¿Dices que han pasado 15 años, y yo los he olvidado completamente?—Pregunto Sakura esta vez, de una manera ansiosa y asustada.

-Si. Han pasado muchas cosas, y estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, pero es importante que lo recuerdes por ti misma. Lo importante es que estas bien, y que con el tiempo podrás recordar todo.—Dijo Hinata tratando de no perdr el control de la situación.

-No puede ser. Esto, esto debe de ser un Genjutsu. ¿Acaso fue capturada por el enemigo? Si, debe ser eso, seguramente, Hinata comenzara a hacerme preguntas acerca de Naruto . El enemigo hace que me sienta perdida en el tiempo, y se disfraza como mi amiga para obtener información, suena bastante lógico, tengo que disperzarlo.—Pensaba Sakura, rápidamente levanto su mano para dispersar el Genjutsu.-¡Kai!(Liberar)—Hinata estaba un poco confundida, pero después de unos segundos comprencio lo que estaba pasando.

-Veras Sakura-San, esto no es un Genjutsu, te estoy diciendo la verdad.—Dijo Hinata con su voz dulce y tímida de siempre. En ese momento Sakura se sintió un poco tonta, pero seguía aferrándose a sus sospechas.

-Maldición, debe ser un Genjutsu de Madara.—Dijo Sakura, esta vez en voz alta.

-Te equivocas Sakura-San, esto no es un Genjutsu. ¿Acaso sientes que todo esto es falso?—Pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-Ya he estado en un Genjutsu de este tipo. Madara trato de confundirme, mostrando una serie de situaciones que me agradaron al principio. ¿Sasuke-Kun cariñoso conmigo?, resulto ser un maldito mujeriego. Esta vez parece que Madara no quiere cometer el mismo error, pero yo tampoco lo hare. No caeré en este mundo de ilusiones.—Dijo Sakura decidida mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Te equivocas Sakura-San, la razón por la que Sasuke-Kun es tan cariñoso contigo, es porque es tu esposo, y tú eres la madre de sus hijos.—Respondió Hinata de una manera rápida y un poco desesperada, en el intento de convencer a Sakura de que estaba mal. Y que todo era real. En ese momento, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada, e incluso un poco feliz de lo que creía haber escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste Hinata?—Pregunto Sakura con una mirada abrumada.

-Sakura-San. Tú estas casada con Sasuke-Kun, ambos están muy enamorados y tienen 2 hijos. Por favor Sakura-San, tienes que recordarlo.—Dijo Hinata un poco triste. Sakura tenia la mirada perdida. De pronto, Sakura cambio su expresión y se puso realmente roja.

-Oye, Hinata.—Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa, ya lo recordate?—Pregunto Hinata confundida.

-No es eso. Dices, que Sasuke-Kun y yo tenemos 2 hijos. Eso quiere decir, que el y yo, el y yo, tuvimos, ya sabes….¿intimidad?—Rápidamente Hinata también se sonrojo y desvió su mirada.

-Bueno, veras yo….yo en realidad…no…no estoy aquí para hacerte recordar exactamente eso Sakura-San.—Respondio Hinata sonrojada y mas tímida de lo normal.

-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho Hinata, es solo que yo, aun no puedo creer lo que me estas contando. Para serte sincera, sigo pensando que esto es algún tipo de Genjutsu, y hasta que no vea algo que me pruebe lo contrario, no puedo creerte.—La respuesta de Sakura decepciono un poco a Hinata, pero no todo estaba perdido, de repente Hinata pareció tener una idea.

-Entiendo Sakura-San, y estoy segura de que si los ves, podrás saber que esto es real, y tendras el verdadero deseo de recordarlo todo y entregarte por completo.—Dijo Hinata de una manera entusiasmada.

-¿Verlos?—Pregunto Sakura.

-Si, a tu familia, el nuevo clan Uchiha.—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna.

En el pasillo del hospital, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro. Sin embargo decidió detenerse, ya que veía como varias enfermeras se sentían emocionadas de que el pelinegro fuera y viniera, dando a entender que lo hacia para verlas, y no quería malentendidos. Además estaba seguro de que si una de ellas se le acercaba, la mandaría al demonio de una manera más cruel de lo normal. Decidió recargarse al lado de la puerta del cuarto, donde Hinata estaba hablando con su esposa. En esos instantes otro pelinegro apareció y fue caminando por el pasillo en dirección a Sasuke.

-Padre.—Dijo Minato en un tono preocupado.

-Minato, ¿como es que esta aquí?—Pensó Sasuke.

-Padre, ¿como esta mi madre?—Minato.

-Tranquilo, ella esta fuera de peligro, incluso ya esta consiente.—Respondió Sasuke de una manera tranquila.

-Ya veo. Eso es un alivio. ¿Ya entraste a verla padre?—Pregunto Minato teniendo la esperanza de que el también pudiera verla.

-Si, pero me temo que ahora, no parece ser algo conveniente.—Respondió Sasuke con un ligero suspiro.

-¿A que te refieres padre?—Pregunto Minato quien volvía a sentirse un poco preocupado. Sasuke pensaba decirle la verdad a su hijo. Ya que no iba con su manera de pensar, mentirle a su familia en este tipo de situaciones.

-Tu madre sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y a causa del trauma ha perdido gran parte de su memoria, lo suficiente para no recordar que no esta casada conmigo, y que tuvimos una familia.—Incluso a Sasuke le costo un poco de trabajo decirle toda la verdad a Minato, pero era necesario que al menos su hijo mayor lo supiera.

-Sinceramente, no pensé que hubiera pasado algo así. ¿Y que pasara ahora?—Pregunto Minato un poco ansioso.

-Tu madre esta recibiendo tratamiento en este momento. Todo con el fin de que recupere su memoria lo más pronto posible. Y lo va a hacer. Quiero que sepas que estoy seguro de eso.—Dijo Sasuke mientras tocaba el hombro de su hijo, lo cual tranquilizo a Minato.

-Entiendo padre. Le prometí a Midori que regresaría para contarle sobre Mama. Y no te preocupes, por el momento omitiré la Amnesia de mama. Si llegas a verla después de que se recupere, dile que Midori y yo estamos muy felices de que se encuentre bien.—Dijo el Uchiha, al que le costaba un poco de trabajo decir que amaba mucho a su mama.

-Espero que se lo puedas decir tu mismo.—Respondió Sasuke. Cuando Minato estaba apunto de irse, alguien abrio la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!, ¡Minato-Kun!, ¡que bien que ambos estén aquí!—Dijo Hinata de una manera entusiasmada pero sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?—Pregunto Sasuke.

-Esa voz, ¿Sasuke-kun esta afuera de mi cuarto?, ¿ha estado esperando ahí todo el tiempo?—Pensaba Sakura mientras se sonrojaba de pensar que el cariñoso Sasuke entraría en cualquier momento. Hinata se dio cuenta y pensó que lo mejor seria cerrar la puerta y hablar con Sasuke afuera de la habitación.

-Que bueno que sigues aquí Sasuke-Kun, es necesario que tu, Minato-Kun y Midori-Chan entren al cuarto de Sakura.—Dijo Hinata un poco ansiosa y nerviosa.

-No entiendo, creí que eso seria perjudicante para su tratamiento.—Sasuke.

-En realidad no es algo con lo que me sentiría cómoda, pero viendo la situación en la que se encuentra Sakura, no veo una mejor opción.—Dijo Shizune mientras se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¿Que se supone que cambio en todo este tiempo Shizune?—Pregunto Sasuke de una manera presionada.

-Sakura se niega a recordar. Todo porque no quiere creer que lo que esta pasando en este momento, es real. Ella cree que esta en una especie de Genjutsu. Hay muchas maneras en las que puede fallar un tratamiento, para la más segura es cuando el paciente simplemente no quiere ser curado.—Dijo Shizune tratando de ser clara en sus palabras, ya que se había percatado de que Minato también estaba ahí.

-Ya veo. Pero, como deberíamos hablar con ella. Al parecer también quieres que Midori entre a verla. Ella es una niña muy alegre y pequeña, no va intentar comportarse diferente con su mama.—Respondió Sasuke.

-Bueno, en realidad eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagan. El verdadero propósito, es que convenzan a Sakura de que este mundo es el Real y que al estar segura de ello, tenga el deseo de recordar y poder recuperar su memoria. Solo tienen que comportarse como usualmente lo hacían con ella, eso es todo.—Shizune.

-Entiendo. Si crees que eso es lo mejor, lo haremos Shizune. Usare el Kamui para ir por Midori.—Sasuke comenzó a desaparecer en un remolino y después de unos segundos apareció en la sala de su casa. Tan pronto como llego, pudo escuchar los característicos sonidos de una Shruiken clavándose en un tronco, cuando salió al patio de entrenamiento pudo ver a 2 niñas entrenando su lanzamiento de Shuriken. Una de ellas era su hija, y la otra también era una pelinegra aproximadamente de la edad de Minato. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una amiga de Midori, pero era muy grande para que se tratara solo de eso. No tardo en concluir que Minato no quiso dejar a su hermana sola, y la dejo bajo el cuidado de una de sus compañeras. Y por todo lo que estaba pasando, seguramente Minato estaba muy preocupado, y olvido decírselo.—Veo que te gusta entrenar con otras personas, y no conmigo Midori.—Comento Sasuke mientras se recargaba en una las puertas.

-¡Papa!—Respondió la niña alegremente mientras se acercaba corriendo a su papa. Shizuka en cambio, no sabia porque Uchiha Sasuke estaba ahí, y no Minato. Por un momento pensó el que líder del clan Uchiha la regañaría por meterse en temas que no eran de su interés. O que se alejara de la familia Uchiha para siempre. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Las más comunes eran que se trataba de un ninja muy guapo, también de que era alguien frio y cruel con las mujeres. Incluso que le gustaba hacerlas sufrir o algo por el estilo. Por supuesto ella no creía mucho en las últimas 2, pero al ver su rostro de aspecto frio, no la ayudaba mucho a quitarse esas ideas completamente de su mente.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Debes ser una amiga de Minato, ¿no es así?—Comento Sasuke, mientras Midori jigaba con el pelo del Uchiha.

-Si….Si señor. Mi nombre es Sarutobi Shizuka. Es un honor.—Dijo la pelinegra mientras hacia una seria de reverencias.

-Sarutobi Shizuka. Ya veo, ella debe ser la descendiente de Sarutobi Sasuke. Esta en el equipo de Sakura, con Senju Yushiko y…. Shimura Ichirō.—Pensaba Sasuke. Despues recordó que tenía que regresar pronto al hospital, así que se despidió rápidamente.

-Gracias por estar con Midori, Shizuka. Me tengo que ir por el momento. Supongo que ya sabes que Sakura se encuentra bien. Espero que retome el mando de su equipo, lo mas pronto posible.—Sasuke.

-¿A donde vamos papa?—Pregunto Midori.

-Vamos a ver a tu mama.—Respondió Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿¡En verdad!?—Pregunto la niña entusiasmada.

-En verdad. Agárrate fuerte de mi, vamos a viajar en el Kamui.—Sasuke.

-Nos vemos Shizuka. Mira como desaparezco.—Decía la niña con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía en el remolino del Kamui y su voz también se distorsionaba un poco. Lo cual provoco una ligera sonrisa a Shizuka.

-Sakura-Sensei, en verdad espero que se mejore.—Pensó Shizuka mientras salía de la mansión Uchiha.


	63. Cap 61:Peligro fuera de Konoha

**Peligro fuera de Konoha**

En la reunión de todas las aldeas, se escuchaban los gritos y quejas de varias mujeres, al parecer, había alguien que estaba causando algún tipo de problema.

-Pero que lindas jovencitas hay en Konoha, sin duda esta aldea no ha cambiado mucho jiji.—Decia la voz de un anciano de barba blanca.

-Señor por favor ¿podría tranquilizarse?, esta incomodando un poco a las chicas.—Comento Ten Ten con una cara dulce.

-Jajaja, por supuesto jovencita, puedo enfocar toda mi atención a ti si es lo que deseas.—Dijo el Anciano mientras abrazaba a Ten Ten.

-Argghh, ¡maldito vejete suélteme ya!—Dijo Ten Ten mientras golpeaba al anciano y lo mandaba a volar hacia una pared. El anciano se levanto un poco adolorido.

-Umm, tan dulce que se veía, sin duda, jamás cambiaran su humor, jajajaja.—Decía el Anciano, y en ese momento se pudo ver a Karin tomando de las ropas al viejo.

-Arghh, ¡maldito anciano!, ¡creí haberle dicho que se quedara en la aldea!—Decia Karin furiosa mientras tomaba del cuello de una especie de Kimono que vestía el anciano.

-Lo se, lo se, pero no podía dejar a mi hermosa Uzukage-Sama sin protección durante mucho tiempo….—En ese momento el anciano toco una parte del la cadera de Karin.—¿Ve?, esta muy desprotegida de atrás, cualquiera se podría aprovechar de eso.—En ese instante Karin se puso roja de furia, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, Suigetsu hablo primero.

-¡Oye maldito anciano!, ¡Es a mi mujer a quien esta tocando!—Dijo Suigetsu en un tono molesto, mientras Karin se había quedado sin palabras.

-Umm, no recuerdo que la Uzukage Karin tuviera un esposo.—Dijo el anciano con una expresión confundida mientras intentaba recordar algo.

-Bueno….no es así exactamente. Aun así, no me importara que seas un anciano, si la vuelves a tocar te rebanare con Kubikiribōchō.—Dijo Suigetsu mientras apuntaba la gigantesca espada hacia la cara del anciano. En ese momento, una peliroja llego con una cara dulce, mientras hacia varias reverencias.

-Disculpe Uzukage-Sama, Suigetsu-Sama, yo me encargare de esto, en verdad no hay necesidad de llegar tan lejos.—En ese momento la joven tomo al anciano de su Kimono y se lo llevo con él.—Sensei ¿que demonios esta haciendo?—Pregunto la chica.

-Solo estaba socializando con estas hermosas jovencitas.—Contesto el anciano como si se tratara de la verdad.

-No creo que a eso se le pueda llamar socializar Kisuke-Sensei, además, se supone que tendría que quedarse en Uzushiogakure.—

-Hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer aquí Azumi….—En ese momento, el anciano dirigió su vista a una rubia que se encontraba hablando con Rock Lee.—….Jejeje, y creo que por fin he dado con ella.—En ese momento el anciano camino hacia la rubia.

-Espere Kisuke-Sensei, ¿a donde va?—Pregunto Azumi un poco nervosa.

-Yo voy por aquí.—Indico Kisuke, cuando Azumi vio hacia donde se dirigía, volvió a correr detrás de el. En ese momento Yoshiro también pareció percatarse de eso.

-Jaja, a ese anciano no se le escapa nada.—Comento Rikuto de manera burlona.

-No, por supuesto que no lo hará.—Yoshiro también se dirigió hacia el anciano.

Cuando Kisuke estaba apunto de llegar, se detuvo enfrente de la rubia y le hiso una ligera reverencia. Yoshiro y Azumi se detuvieron al encontrar la situación un poco inesperada. Después de eso, al anciano comenzó a hablar de una manera seria.

-Es un placer conocerla Sharin-hime, mi nombre es Uzumaki Kisuke.—Dijo el anciano inclinándose nuevamente.

-Umm, escuche el grito de Ten Ten Sensei, ¿que paso?—Pregunto Senkō, quien al parecer había salido a comprar un poco de comida, y traía una especie de banderilla en la boca.

-Oh, y desde luego, también es u placer conocerlo Senkō-Ōji.—Volvio a comentar el anciano con una reverencia.

-¿Oji?(Principe), ¿que le pasa a este viejo?—Pregunto Senkō de una manera indiferene. En ese momento Sharin le dio un golpe en la cabeza al peliazul.

-No seas grosero hermanito. Disculpe, aunque en realidad yo también no entiendo la razón por la que nos llama así.—Pregunto Sharin de una manera dulce.

-Ustedes son hijos de Uzumaki Naruto, quien a su vez fue hijo de Uzumaki Kushina, su linaje proviene de la familia más importantes de nuestro clan en el pasado, y desde luego yo, soy de los pocos que aun tiene conocimiento de eso.—Dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Oh, ya veo, ahora que lo recuerdo, su nombre es Uzumaki Kisuke, eso quiere decir que usted es miembro del clan Uzumaki.—Respondió Sahrin un poco emocionada

-Vaya, ¿en serio?—Pregunto Senkō impresionado mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Así es jóvenes príncipes, yo soy uno de los miembros mas antiguos del clan, tengo…ehm…ah…¿cuantos años tengo?, umm, creí haberlo recordado hace unos días. ¡Azumi!—Grito Kisuke. La peliroja quien estaba atrás del anciano junto con Yoshiro respondió.

-Si Sensei.—Respondió Azumi. En ese momento Sharin se sorprendió y puso atención en la peliroja.

-¿Cuántos años tengo?—Pregunto Kisuke mientras Sharin, Yoshiro y Senkō tenían rostros perplejos.

-No lo se Sensei, cuando se lo pregunte… dijo que lo había olvidado.—Respondió Azumi confundida.

-Bueno, jeje, en realidad no importa cuantos años tenga, pero para que se den una idea, yo era un gran amigo de Hashirama Senju, al igual que de su hermano y el clan entero, también conocía al Clan Uchiha, al clan Sarutobi, al clan Shimura y al clan Hyūga.—Kisuke.

-¿Que?, ¿usted conoció a Hashirama Senju?—Pregunto Yoshiro a espaldas de Kisuke.

-Por supuesto, todos éramos compañeros de batalla. Vaya que eran buenos tiempos, lamentablemente, las cosas no terminaron igual de bien. Aun así, todo parece estar mejor ahora. Fue un placer saludarlos jóvenes, presiento que nos volveremos a ver, por el momento, tengo que retirarme. Azumi, vamos.—Kisuke se despidió con una reverencia y ambos se fueron.

-Si Sensei.—Respondió Azumi.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto. Y tampoco esperaba que este anciano fuera el Sensei de Uzumaki Azumi.—Pensaba Sharin.

-Que historia tan interesante, sin duda, cosas muy emocionantes rodean a los Uzumaki.—Comento Rock Lee.

-¿Acaso dijo clan Shimura?—Pregunto Senkō de manera confundida. Lo cual llamo la atención de Lee, Sharin y Yoshiro.

-Seguramente si.—Comento Yoshiro de una manera tranquila.

-¿Como?, no sabia que Ichirō tuviera un clan.—Pregunto Sharin interesada.

-Es uno de los clanes mas antiguos de Konoha, aunque no se si le podría seguir llamando así.—Yoshiro no siguió hablando, ya que no quería seguir tocando ese tema, después se acerco a Rock Lee y le dijo unas palabras al oído, lo cual cambiaron un poco su expresión.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, no veo a la tía Hanabi por aquí, ¿que habrá pasado con ella?, siendo la líder del clan Hyūga debería estar en la reunión.—Sharin. Ten Ten se acerco para responderle a los chicos.

-Hanabi se fue hace tres días a un evento con el señor feudal. Pero su caravana fue atacada cuando venia de regreso.—En ese momento, Senkō y Sharin se impresionaron bastante.—Ja, tranquilos chicos, es el clan Hyūga después de todo. Recibimos un mensaje en donde indicaban que Hanabi estaba bien, solo solicitaron un poco de suministros y a un equipo de búsqueda.—Respondió Ten Ten con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?, ¿suministros y a un equipo de búsqueda?—Pregunto Sharin interesada.

-Así es, no sabemos porque, pero eso es lo que han solicitado. Lamentablemente el mensaje llego hoy en la mañana, y debido a que no era una emergencia, no pudimos enviar un equipo con esas características, es importante que la aldea se encuentre lo mas respaldada posible.—Ten Ten.

-Entonces, ¿que va a pasar con mi tía?—Pregunto Sharin preocupada.

-Tranquila Sharin, en un principio se iba a solicitar a Hanabi que regresara cuanto antes a la aldea, pero Konohamaru se ofreció para llevarle los suministros.—Ten Ten.

-¿Konohamaru-Sensei?—Preguntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

En un camino algo desolado, se alcanzaba a ver 2 siluetas, una era increíblemente más grande que la otra, parecía que un niño caminaba al lado de un Gigante.

-Tu abuelo estaría indignado al ver como haces uso de mis habilidades.—Comento Enma, que venia cargando 2 cajas gigantes.

-Jajaja, mi abuelo estaría feliz de ver que ya no hay tantas peleas como antes. Además, yo jamás podría cargar algo tan pesado.—Comento Konohamaru, que venia cargando con un barril.

-Maldito mocoso, yo no soy un cargador. ¿Quién te crees para invocarme y hacerme cargar estas cajas?—Dijo Enma furioso.

-Vamos Enma, te he agradecido más de 100 veces en todo el camino, además ya estamos apunto de llegar, ¿ves?, ahí esta la caravana.—Comento Konohamaru, ya que a lo lejos se veía una carreta de gran tamaño, radiada de varias mas pequeñas.

-Hanabi-Sama, Sarutobi Konohamaru se acerca por el oeste.—Dijo uno de los guardias del clan Hyūga.

-¿Qué?, ¿Konohamaru?—Dijo Hanabi sorprendida. Después de unos minutos Konohamaru y Enma ya habían llegado a la caravana. Ambos dejaron los suministros en el piso, y después Hanabi se acerco a ambos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Konohamaru? Enma, gracias por traer los suministros—Comento Hanabi.

-Jaja, no hay nada que agradecer. Sin duda mi día ha mejorado un poco. Buena suerte mocoso—En ese momento Enma desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras Konohamaru tenia una cara hostil.

-Le encanta burlarse de mi.—Pensaba Konohamaru.

-¿Y?, no te quedes callado Konohamaru, ¿Dónde esta mi equipo de reconocimiento?—Preguntaba Hanabi con los brazos cruzados.

-Je, deberías considerarte con suerte de que estoy aquí. Por si no lo sabes, actualmente hay una reunión con todas las aldeas en Konoha, y se le ha ordenado a todos los Shinobis, que resguarden la aldea. Iban a solicitarte que regresaras a Konoha si la situación no era muy urgente, pero yo vine para ayudarte. Además, ¿porque el clan Hyūga habría de solicitar un equipo de exploración?, tchu ahora que lo pienso, creo que solo vine por uno de tus caprichos.—Respondió Konohamaru un poco molesto de que Hanabi fuera con el de esa manera.

-¡Tonto!, no es ningún capricho. Kō… Kō ha sido secuestrado por los malditos bandidos de Ōame Kasumi.—Hanabi.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto Konohamaru evidentemente sorprendido.

-Eres un estúpido. Pero tienes razón, no debí haber pedido ayuda desde un principio, gracias por los suministros, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas.—Hanabi se dio la vuelta, pero Konohamaru empezó a hablar para detenerla.

-Espera Hanabi. Se que tu y yo tenemos problemas, pero si en verdad necesitas ayuda, no puedo dejarte sola.—Hanabi se detuvo, volvió a darse la vuelta y se acerco a Konohamaru.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Si en verdad fuiste el único que vino a ayudarme, te lo agradezco.—Hanabi.

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿que fue lo que paso?—Konohamaru.

-Ya era de noche cuando nos atacaron. Los guardias de mi clan recomendaron que descansara en un hotel, pero tenia pensado llegar a tiempo a la reunión en la que se discutiría la situación de mis sobrinos, y su relación con Jitsu , así que decidí seguir con el viaje a pesar de las condiciones…yo jamás pensé…lo que pasaría después. De un momento a otro comenzó a formarse una espesa niebla alrededor de nosotros, yo iba en la caravana y fue en ese momento que tuve mi última conversación con Kō.

**FLASHBACK:**

**-¿Qué esta pasando?—Hanabi.**

**-Por favor Hanabi-Sama, no salga, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.—Respondió Kō, unos segundos después empezó a dar indicaciones de batalla.—¡Prepárense, aquí vienen!—**

**En ese momento, de entre la niebla aparecieron varios Shinobis con un uniforme gris con tonos en negro y la banda de Kirigakure amarrada de lado, un estilo que recordaba a la manera que Zabuza Momochi vestía. Aunque superaban en número a los guardias de clan Hyūga, sus habilidades y jutsus no eran suficientes para vencer a los mejores usuarios del Byakugan.**

**-Esta niebla solo me hace pensar que no tenían idea de con quien estaban tratando, maldito ninja renegado.—Respondió Kō mientras tenia un duelo de Taijutsu con el que parecía ser el líder del ataque.**

**-Jaja, te equivocas, sabemos exactamente con quien nos enfrentamos, lo que tú no sabes, es lo que realmente queremos. Fūinjutsu: Sonzai inpei(Técnicas de sellado: ocultamiento de presencia). Ahora me ves…ahora no.—En ese momento, el atacante desapareció ante la vista de Kō. Era como si solo se hubiera esfumado, el líder de la guardia del clan estaba tan sorprendido que bajo la guardia por un momento, durante esos instantes sintió un golpe en la nuca, y cayó inconsciente en el suelo. De repente Kō comenzó a flotar y a alejarse de la caravana, al igual que los demás Shinobis renegados. La niebla comenzó a dispersarse tan pronto como los atacantes se habían alejado, Hanabi salió de la caravana de una manera desesperada, mientras miraba hacia la dirección en la que se había alejado los Ninjas renegados, sin embargo, a pesar de tener su Byakugan activado, no podía ver nada, más que el oscuro bosque que se encontraba enfrente.**

**Fin del flashback**

-Ya veo, así que esa es la razón por la que ni siquiera ustedes pueden encontrarlo.—Konohamaru.

-Si. No se que fue lo que hizo, pero logro ser invisible incluso para el Byakugan. Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude reaccionar a tiempo, solo pude ver como Kō se alejaba de nosotros.—Dijo Hanabi mientras apretaba sus labios en señal de coraje.

-Tranquila Hanabi. Esto definitivamente estaba planeado. Tú jamás fuiste el objetivo, por alguna razón querían Kō. Dime, ¿en ningún momento viste a Ōame Kasumi?—Pregunto Konohamaru mientras tocaba el hombro de Hanabi.

-No, la hubiera visto desde un principio. Todos los atacantes que nos emboscaron eran hombres, incluso quien se llevó a Kō.—Hanabi.

-Entiendo, ahora todo tiene sentido.—Respondió Konohamaru.

-¿A que te refieres?—Pregunto Hanabi interesada.

-Kirigakure y varias aldeas han entregado informes de inteligencia en los que se coincide que Ōame Kasumi, ha perdido el liderazgo de su organización de bandidos y ninjas renegados. Al parecer gran parte de sus hombres se revelaron contra ella bajo el liderazgo de Isao Rinzu, el segundo Shinobi más fuerte después de Kasumi.—Agregó Konohamaru.

-Ya veo, yo también había escuchado algo sobre eso, pero…no entiendo como esto explica lo que sucedió.—Dijo Hanabi confundida.

-Isao Rinzu es fuerte, sin embargo no es rival para Doku no Kiri Kasumi (Kasumi de la niebla venenosa). Sabe que en cualquier momento Kasumi intentara recobrar el control de su organización, y necesita aumentar su poder en muy poco tiempo. Kasumi perteneció a la banda de Zabuza Momochi cuando era una niña, y recibió el entrenamiento del asesino silente y al parecer es tan buena como el demonio oculto entre la niebla. Isao lo sabe, así que necesita una forma de vencerla en una palea en esas condiciones, por lo que puedo concluir que….—Konohmaru fue interrumpido por Hanabi

-Quiere el Byakugan.—Dijo Hanabi con un tono de preocupación.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Kō pronto.—Konohamaru.

Dentro de un bosque muy espeso, se podía observar un movimiento inusual de las ramas de los arboles, mientras las hojas caían al ritmo de estos. Unos segundos después los movimientos se detuvieron y varios Shinobis comenzaron aparecer en las ramas mas altas de los arboles.

-Demonios, este jutsu es muy difícil de mantener. No me puedo mover ni la mitad de rápido de lo que puedo normalmente.—Se quejaba uno de los Shinobis que coincidía con el aspecto de los que atacaron la caravana del clan Hyūga.

-Paren de llorar, no nos hemos alejado mucho de la vista del Byakugan, seguramente están buscando a su amigo perdido y no tengo la intención de ser encontrado. En el pasado, a Zabuza-Sama le costo mucho trabajo conseguir este jutsu de sello del clan Uzumaki, y gracias a la única utilidad que ha tenido Kasumi en todo este tiempo, hemos logrado dominarlo, así que es mejor que dejen de quejarse y continuemos con el trayecto.—Comento Isao Rinzu, unos segundos después, todos los ninjas volvieron a desaparecer y se volvieron a mover las ramas de los arboles. Mientras estaban en movimiento de nuevo, Isao comenzó a pensar para si mismo.—Con esto, Kasumi ya no será rival para mi, y la organización volverá a ser lo que era desde un principio.—

En unas ramas aun más altas, un Shinobi de pelo rojo observaba la huida de los ninjas por medio del movimiento de las ramas.

-Kasumi, pudo manipular la situación para que Isao se animara a robar el Byakugan. Ahora solo falta conseguir la llave y el candado. Y ni siquiera el destello Naranja podrá detenernos.—Dijo Yūjin con un rostro serio.


	64. Cap 62:La Captura del Gobi

**La Captura del Gobi**

Una vez que Isao y los demás ninjas renegados se habían alejado, Yujin decidió regresar al escondite de Jitsu. No le tomo ni medio segundo hacerlo, gracias al Hiraishin no jutsu. Sin embargo, se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Hagane, Kayaku Takumi y Ōame Kasumi.

-Veo que han terminado con sus asuntos.—Comento Yujin mientras se acercaba a ambos Shinobis.

-Bueno, en realidad fue una tarea mucho mas aburrida que la suya. Creo que nos tomo mas tiempo regresar que cumplir con la misión.—Dijo Kasumi, que a pesar de llevar una mascara que le tapaba medio rostro, se podía ver en su mirada una expresión de aburrimiento y pesadez.

-No teníamos prisa. No vi la necesidad de viajar mas rápido.—Respondió Hagane, quien decidió seguir caminando.

-Entonces no tuvieron problemas.—Yujin.

-A mi no me preguntes Yujin-San, después de todo, fue Takumi quien lo robo. Bien, los veo luego.—Kasumi también decidió marcharse, dejando solos a Yujin y a Takumi.

-¿Cómo les fue a ustedes Yujin?—Pregunto Takumi, quien traía cargando un a tetera con varios sellos pegados en sus extremos.

-Logramos extraer al Hachibi sin mayor problema. Su antiguo Jinchūriki sigue con vida, justo como fue planeado.—Contesto Yujin de una manera tranquila.

-Ya veo. Supongo que solo me estaban esperando.—Takumi.

-Aun hay cosas que debemos hacer, y debemos estar bien preparados cuando se tenga que actuar.—Yujin.

-Lo se. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta anterior, no, no hubo ningún problema. De hecho, todo fue más fácil de lo que esperaba….

**FLASHBACK**

**Mientras Kazuto y el resto de Jitsu se encontraba peleando con Killer Bee. En Iwagakure se podía ver a 2 guardias protegiendo una puerta que se encontraba dentro de el edifico del Tsuchikage.**

**-Que opinas de Jitsu?—**

**-¿A, te refieres a esos ninjas renegados?, escuche que 2 de ellos fueron capaces de vencer al Kazekage y a su hermano Kankuro.—**

**-Si, yo también lo escuche, por eso te estoy preguntando ¿que opinas?—**

**-Sin duda son fuertes, pero creo que no es algo que no puedan manejar los 5 Kages, y sobre todo el destello Naranja Uzumaki Naruto.—**

**-Si, tienes razón, además escuche que vencieron al Kazekage porque lo sorprendieron, eso es todo.—**

**-Si. Jamas serán lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al Hokage.—**

**-Así es… no importa lo que hagan, jamás podrán arruinar esta paz.—Justo cuando había terminado su frase, un Kunai fue lanzado hacia el par de guardias, clavándose en la puerta.**

**-¿Que demonios?—Pregunto uno de los gurdias.**

**-Mabushii Baku(Explosión deslumbrante)—En ese momento el Kunai tomo un color increíblemente brillante lo cual segó por un momento a los guardias, una vez que estaban segados, el Kunai exploto de una manera discreta y sin un poder destructivo, al parecer la explosión solo era para aturdirlos, lo cual funciono, ya que ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Takumi se fue acercando a la puerta, hasta que estaba frente a ella. Parecía ser una puerta muy resistente. Estaba hecha de acero, y recubierta en sus extremos con roca sólida.—Con que esta es la puerta que solo puede abrir el Tsuchikage. No tiene ninguna cerradura, es solo una puerta común y corriente que para abrirse, necesita un simple empujón. Lo inusual radica en cuanto pesa cuando se abre, y cuanto pesa cuando se cierra. En este momento. Gracias al Cho Kayugan no Jutsu(Roca super extra pesada) del Tsuchikage, debe pesar mas que toda Iwagakure. Esta claro que no puedo usar la fuerza, y mucho menos un explosión común y corriente. El punto es obtener al Gobi de una manera desapercibida. Me pregunto si Deidara-Senpai ya habría volado todo el lugar. Con mi Sesshobaku, no tengo la necesidad de llegar a eso. Abriré esta puerta sin que nadie se de cuenta.—Takumi poso sus 2 palmas en la puerta, cerro los ojos en señal de concentración y se quedo ahí por unos 5 minutos. Finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos, se alejo de la puertaa solo unos pasos, y realizo una sola posición de manos.—Bakuton: Kōzō-jō baku(Elemento explosivo: Explosión estructural)—Después del jutsu de Takumi, la puerta comenzó a desaparecer con una serie de pequeños destellos, hasta que finalmente, la puerta ya no estaba. Takumi dio unos pasos y avanzo hacia el interior del cuarto que contenía en su centro la tetera del Gobi. Sin embargo, al momento en que entro al cuarto, sintió una gran cantidad Húmedad.**

**-Puedes detenerte ahí Takumi.—Dijo la voz de Akatsuchi la cual se escuchaba en el interior del cuarto. Takumi estaba un poco impresionado, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse confundido.**

**-Entonces…este lugar no estaba tan descuidado después de todo.—Takumi. Akatsuchi salió de una de las esquinas del cuarto, después, varios Shinobis de Iwagakure también se replegaron por la zona, y otros tantos aacedían por la entrada que Takumi había penetrado.—**

**-Kurotsuchi me pidió que te vigilara, no quería creer en lo que me había dicho, pero… ahora no me queda la menor duda.—Comentaba Akatsuchi con un rostro molesto.**

**-Ya veo, así que Kurotsuchi lo sabe.—Dijo Takumi mientras veía al suelo con un rostro afligido.**

**-Tal vez pudiste engañarnos a todos nosotros, pero no a ella. Supongo que no tardo en deducir que tus salidas frecuentes de la aldea, no eran porque quisieras explorar el mundo ya que habías estado en coma durante tanto tiempo. Si no porque te habías aliado a Jitsu. Takumi, tu….—Akatsuchi.**

**-Así esta bien. La única cosa que en verdad me hubiera perturbado, seria estar pensando en la reacción de Kurotsuchi cuando se enterara, pero supongo que ahora, será mas fácil para ella….—Respondio Takui con una ligera sonrisa.**

**-¿Pero de que estas hablando Takumi? ¿Por qué?, ¿porque hablas como si esto estuviera bien, como si estuvieras luchando por una causa justa? Takumi, estas ayudando a destruir la paz que tanto trabajo nos había costado alcanzar.—Akatsuchi.**

**-¿Te refieres a la paz que estuvo a punto de terminar por las ambiciones de un solo hombre? Gracias a Kazuto, la paz de la que estas hablando se mantiene, pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo será así Akatsuchi? Yo no estoy luchando para destruir tu paz, o sustituirla, estoy luchando para mantenerla. Estoy haciendo todo esto, para que nadie pueda acabar con esta paz.—Takumi.**

**-No Takumi, tu no puedes hacer eso por ti solo, para eso esta….—Pero Akatsuchi fue interrumpido por Takumi.**

**-¿La alianza Shinobi?, ¿el destello Naranja? Incluso frente a sus ojos, la paz estuvo a punto de terminarse, lo siento, pero ni siquiera el Dios Shinobi puede asegurarse de que esta paz sea eterna. Si esto paso ahora, imagínate cuando no este aquí.—Akatsuchi se quedo sin palabras por un momento, pero retomo su postura.**

**-Aunque eso sea cierto, hay maneras de lograr las cosas. La tuya no es la correcta Takumi, el camino que estas siguiendo es peligroso no solo para ti, si no para los demás. Por favor detente, no sigas haciendo esto. Aun hay tiempo. Si en verdad estas en Jitsu, puedes brindarnos la información que necesitamos para detenerlos.—Akatsuchi.**

**-Humph, ¿en verdad crees que he llegado hasta este punto, sin estar seguro del camino que he elegido? He dormido durante mucho tiempo. Tengo que aceptar que cuando desperté, me sentí feliz de saber que las guerras habían acabado, pero solo he estado viendo la dulce ilusión.—Takumi.**

**-Tienes que detenerte Takumi, estas actuando igual que Deidara….—Akatsuchi.**

**-No te atrevas a compararme con ese loco egoísta. Deidara solo pensaba en si mismo, ni siquiera se unió a Akatsuki porque defendiera sus ideales, el solo quería pasar el rato, eso es todo.—Takumi.**

**-Entiendo. En verdad quieres seguir con esto. Tengo que detenerte Takumi, no puedo dejar que te apoderes del Gobi. Es mejor que te des por vencido, este cuarto esta diseñado para producir una gran cantidad de Humedad. Has estado aquí el suficiente tiempo para que tus explosivos queden inutilizados. No hay nada que puedas hacer.—Akatsuchi.**

**-¿Sabes?, en una de esas ocasiones que salí de la aldea. Kazuto uso el Edo Tensei y me permitió luchar contra Deidara para libera todo mi ira….—Takumi.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Qué estas diciendo?—Akatsuchi.**

**-El resultado fue, mi victoria, sobre el Artista del la explosión. ¿Crees que derroté a Deidara con el patético poder del que estas hablando? El poder de mis explosivos ya no depende de las sustancias que utilicen mis Kunai, si no la energía que yo les dé. Lo único que necesito, es materia y mi chakra. Dile a Kurotsuchi que me disculpe. Mira que la hija del Tsuchikage se case con un tonto como yo, es algo que no me gustaría que sucediera. Ella no se lo merece. ¡Bakuton: Kōzō-jō baku!—En ese momento, el suelo comenzó a colapsarse, generando una serie de derrumbes.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que tu?—Dijo Akatsuchi con un rostro confundido.**

**-El Sesshobaku, me permite convertir en un explosivo cualquier objeto que toque. Mis Kunai están hechos de un material especial que me permite acelerar el proceso, pero en otros objetos el Sesshobaku trabaja más lento. Todo este tiempo que estuvimos hablando, estuve transmitiendo mi chakra a través de las suelas de mis sandalias, y lo hice correr por todo el suelo que estabas pisando. Desestabilizando la estructura de la materia que lo constituye, e igualmente generando una detonación a nivel molecular. Jitsu tiene un ideal, no tenemos la intención de matar a alguien para lograr nuestros planes. El Kōzō-jō baku es una técnica que me cuesta mucho trabajo y chakra realizar, pero lo hice porque no quiero que nadie muera. Estoy conteniendo la técnica, es mejor que saques a todos de aquí, o el lugar se vendrá abajo junto con ellos—Takumi. Akatsuchi tenía la intención de detenerlo, sin embargo tenia que estar concentrado si pensaba mantener el edifico del Tsuchikage en pie.**

**-Doton: Ishi no hashira no jutsu(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de pilares de roca). ¡Rápido, todos salgan de aquí!—Dijo Akatsuchi mientras mantenía su jutsu para evitar el colapso del edificio.**

**-Es mejor que tu también salgas de aquí Akatsuchi.—Takumi.**

**-No lo haré. Aquí esta el monumento de piedra, y este es un edifico muy importante para Iwagakure, no dejare que los destruyas.—Dijo Akatsuchi con un rostro presionado.**

**-Te equivocas. Lo más importante en esta aldea es la gente que vive en ella, y tú, eres uno de ellos Akatsuchi. Mientras tu peleas por una paz tan inestable como este edificio colapsando, yo lucho por una paz tan inamovible como la voluntad de Iwagakure.—Takumi agarro la tetera del Gobi, lanzo uno de sus Kunai al techo y lo detonó haciendo un agujero en él.—Sigues aquí ¿ah? No soy un destructor compulsivo como Deidara. Inicie las detonaciones en puntos estratégicos para que la demolición no afecte a terceros, todos en la aldea estarán bien.—**

**-Hace poco hablaste de la voluntad inamovible de Iwagakure. Pues mi voluntad mantendrá de pie este edifico. No me iré de aquí.—Akatsuchi.**

**-Ya veo. Entonces no dejare que malgastes esa voluntad.—Takumi realizó un sello de manos, y el suelo dejo de colapsar. Después brinco hasta el agujero del techo y comenzó a huir.**

**-Maldición. Tenemos que detenerlo.—Akatsuchi salio por la entrada del cuarto, y después salió del edificio.—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Síganlo, esta escapando con el gobi!—Ordenaba Akatsuchi mientras seguía a Takumi.**

**-Lo siento señor Akatsuchi, pero es muy rápido. No sabemos como es que logra esa aceleración.—Respondió uno de los ANBU. Cuando Akatsuchi levanto la vista vio como Takumi comenzaba a alejarse de una manera sorprendente.**

**-Ya veo. Entonces no se esfuercen en seguirlo. Estábamos preparados por si algo como esto sucedía. ¿El escuadrón ANBU ya esta replegado en las afueras de la aldea?—Akatsuchi.**

**-Si señor.—Respondió el capitán de los ANBU.**

**-Entonces solo sigamos a Takumi para dirigirlo hacia ellos. De esa manera lograremos acorralarlo de nuevo, y en un lugar abierto no tendrá posibilidades de volver a escapar. ¡Diles que se preparen y que Takumi se dirige hacia ellos!—Akatsuchi.**

**-Si señor.—El ANBU llevaba un radio transmisor en la máscara, por lo que comenzó a comunicarse con ellos.—Chicos, prepárense, el objetivo se dirige hacia ustedes.—**

**-Entendido señor.—Respondió el líder del ataque, quien estaba bien camuflado en una serie de mesetas y zonas montañosas.—Bien chicos, pronto será nuestra hora de actu… ¿que es esto?—Dijo el líder del ataque, que se encontraba rodeado por una neblina que comenzaba a formarse.**

**-Esta niebla, y esta sensación…no puede ser. ¿Sera que ella esta aquí?—Dijo uno de los ANBU.**

**-¿De que hablas?—Pregunto otro de los 7 ANBU que se encontraban ya rodeados por la niebla.**

**-Te refieres a Ōame Kasumi ¿no es así?—Comento el líder.**

**-Si señor.—**

**-Entonces estén alerta. Al igual que el demonio escondido entre la niebla, ella es una experta el asesinato silencioso. Sin embargo, dicen que es aun mas cruel que el mismo Zabuza Momochi.—**

**-¿Porque dice eso señor?—**

**-Antes de estar con Zabuza Momochi, Ōame Kasumi fue criada por Hanzo cuando apenas tenia 3 años. Bueno, al menos eso dicen los bandidos que capturamos. Cuando Salamandra Hanzo fue asesinado, ella escapó. Siendo una asesina, encajo bien con el demonio escondido entre la niebla. Ōame Kasumi posee una habilidad especial. Ella puede expulsar niebla venenosa de su boca. Cuando me refería a que era mas cruel que Zabuza, estaba hablando de su técnica para asesinar. Una vez que rodea a sus enemigos con la niebla, la combina con su niebla venenosa, logrando que todo el veneno se esparza al instante. Su enemigo obviamente contiene la respiración, ya que los efectos del veneno son muy lentos y dolorosos. Finalmente Kasumi comienza a realizar sus ataques, cansando a sus enemigos ya que se encuentran conteniendo la respiración. Sin embargo antes de que todo termine les da 2 opciones. Pueden morir asesinados por el veneno, o pueden morir por la técnica del asesinato silencioso, lo único que necesitan hacer, es pedirlo. Incluso los Shinobis más orgullosos, sucumben ante la desesperación de morir lenta y dolorosamente. Y escogen ser asesinados por la espada de Kasumi, ya que saben que el asesinato silencioso, es tan rápido que no puedes ver venir tu muerte.—El relato del líder de escuadrón había asustado un poco a los ANBU, pero se mantenían tranquilos.**

**-Comprendemos señor. Ōame Kasumi es la razón por la que todos los ANBU, deben colocar los filtros en su mascaras si se encuentran con ella.—**

**-Así es. Bien, ¿que están esperando?, pónganselos.—Los ANBU sacaron de una de sus bolsas un filtro el cual se adhería a una parte de la mascara ANBU.**

**-Bien, este preparados.—Dio la orden el líder.**

**-No hay necesidad de usar máscaras chicos. Todas esas historias solo las invite para ahorrarme muchos problemas y persecuciones. —Hablaba la voz de una mujer que parcia traer puesta una mascara, pero no se podía ver nada en la niebla.**

**-No importa si es cierto o no, déjanos tomar nuestras precauciones. ¿Qué haces aquí Kasumi? Tenemos asuntos más importantes que capturarte en este momento. No hagas tonterías y aprovecha esta situación para huir.—Dijo el líder en voz alta como si estuviera hablando con la niebla.**

**¿Ah si? Ya veo, así que los ANBU ya se cansaron de jugar conmigo. No se preocupen chicos, ya me uní a otro equipo para hacer las cosas mas emocionantes. Jitsu es una organización que no me permite matar, así que estén tranquilos, tengan por seguro de que saldrán de aquí con vida.—Kasumi.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Eres parte de Jitsu?—Pregunto el líder sorprendido.**

**-Eso fue lo que dije ¿no? Bueno, tengo que cubrir la huida de alguien, así que terminemos con esto ¿quieren?—Dijo la voz de Kasumi, la cual se oía en la niebla, y no se podía identificar de donde provenía.**

**-Maldita, te advertimos que no tienes oportunidad ahora que tu veneno no puede afectarnos.—Dijo el líder con el rostro fruncido.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y crees que eso es lo único que puede hacer? No seas hipócrita, tú lo acabas de decir. Soy una experta en el asesinato silencioso. No me gustaría decir que soy mejor que Zabuza Senpai. Aunque el tenia a la increíble Kubikiribōchō, y la agradable compañía del hermoso Haku-Sama, hay algo que me hace mejor, y eso que yo…soy la niebla.—Le susurro Kasumi al oído del líder, y rápidamente desapareció, cortando la mascara ANBU del líder a la mitad. Unos instantes después un resplandor se vio en la espesa niebla, y después las mascaras de todos los ANBU comenzaron a caer en pedazos.—Dulces sueños chicos.—Después de la voz de Kasumi, la niebla tomo un color rosa, todos los ANBU contuvieron la respiración tan pronto sucedió esto.—¿Por qué están conteniendo la respiración?—Pregunto Kasumi con una voz irritada.**

**-¿No es obvio?, no dejaremos que nos mates con tu veneno.—**

**-Ya les dije que Jitsu no me permite matar. Este veneno ni siquiera es veneno, solo los pondrá dormir por un rato.—Kasumi.**

**-¿Crees que caeremos en tu trampa?—Lider.**

**-Vaya que son unos necios. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer ¿si? Bueno, en ese caso….—Rápidamente se volvió a ver otro resplandor, y varios de los ANBU ya tenían cortada en el cuerpo y brazos.**

**-¿Qué?—Dijo el Lider.**

**-Mi veneno no es normal, puede penetrar en sus heridas aunque no respiren. Ahora solo duerman.—Kasumi.**

**-No puede ser, ni siquiera podemos defendernos de su ataque silencioso.—Dijo el líder quien comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.**

**Takumi había entrado a una especie cadena montañosa, donde había varias piedras. Pronto entro a una espesa niebla. Después de eso escucho la voz de Kasumi.**

**-Veo que lo logro Takumi-San.—Decía la voz de Kasumi, pero aun no revelaba su presencia.**

**-Espero que no los hayas asesinado Kasumi.—Takumi.**

**-¿Yo?, por favor, no puedo creer que en verdad se crean esas historias de mi.—Voz de Kassumi.**

**-En ese caso deja de estar jugando y dime por donde tengo que ir. Este lugar es peligroso si no ves donde pisas—Dijo Takumi quien seguía caminando. Sin darse cuenta Kasumi ya estaba al lado de él.**

**-Sígame entonces Takumi-San.—Indico Kasumi.**

**-Bien. Siento que ya nos hemos demorado lo suficiente.—Takumi.**

**-Akatsuchi que iba detrás de Takumi junto con una gran cantidad de Shinobis de Iwagakure se detuvo al ver la alta y espesa niebla en la que se había internado Takumi.**

**-Maldición, ¿que diablos es esta niebla? Dime, ¿que hay del escuadrón ANBU?—Pregunto Akatsuchi refiriéndose al Capitán de los ANBU.**

**-No responden señor, al niebla es muy espesa y crea interferencia en el transmisor. ¿Deberíamos seguir a Takumi en la niebla?—ANBU.**

**-No. La zona de adelantes esta llena de mesetas, desniveles y acantilados. Entar sin poder ver nada seria un suicidio. No podemos seguir.—Respondió Akatsuchi con un rostro decepcionado.**

**Mientras Kasumi guiaba a Takumi a través de la niebla, Hagane estaba esperándolos.**

**-Hagane-San.—Takumi.**

**-Bien hecho Takumi, es hora de irnos.—Respondió Hagane de una manera tranquila. Kasumi y Takumi se subieron a unas shurikens gigantes con un diseño parecido al de Toroi, el usuario de Jiton de Kumogakure. Tan pronto se subieron, comenzaron a flotar al igual que Hagane. Los 3 Shinobis de Jitsu escaparon volando.**


	65. Cap 63:Situaciones Inesperadas

**Situaciones Inesperadas**

En la guarida de Jitsu. Takumi y Yujin eran los únicos que faltaban para comenzar la reunión. La reunión de aquella organización que le estaba causando muchos problemas a la Alianza Shinobi y al gran Destello Naranja, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Aquí esta Kazuto. El Gobi.—Dijo Takumi, colocando la tetera en el centro del lugar.

-Fue un gran trabajo Takumi. Con esto, estamos cada vez mas cerca de lograr nuestras ambiciones.—Kazuto.

-¿Y entonces?, ¿comenzamos con el sellado del Gobi Kazuto?—Pregunto una peliroja que estaba sentada, y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora que tenemos al Gobi en nuestro poder, me gustaría primero, discutir otros asuntos.—Respondio el líder de Jitsu.

-Así es niña, no seas tonta y tranquilízate. No es como si el Gobi tuviera prisa.—Agregó Kasumi.

-¡Maldita Kasumi!—Alegó con Rabia Sumiko mientras apretaba su puño en el aire.

-Oh vamos, ¿en serio empezaran a pelear en este momento?—Comento Kai quien cargaba con Samehada en su espalda.

-No, claro que no chicos. Es solo una pequeña diferencia que no tiene importancia.—Respondió Kasumi mientras caminaba y esta vez se dirigía a Kai.— Oye Kai, veo que lograste apoderarte de Samehada. ¿Sabes?, hoy tuve una conversación con unos ANBU de Iwagakure. Me hicieron recordar a mi legendario mentor y su increíble espada Kubikiribōchō. ¿No será que la tendrás en tu reciente colección? Puedo comprártela si lo deseas.—Kasumi.

-Lo siento Kasumi, pero esa espada no la tengo. Si la quieres, tendrás que derrotar a Suigetsu Hōzuki.—Kai.

-¿Huh?, así que ese tipo la tiene.—Kasumi.

-¿Lo conoces?—Kai.

-Zabuza Senpai tenía alumnos por doquier. Sin embargo ponía más interés en los que mostraban algo inusual. No pude ganarme el puesto de favorito que ya tenia Haku-Sama pero…. mi relación con el era lo suficientemente buena para que me contára de su pasado, y los otros alumnos inusuales que tenia. Suigetsu Hōzuki, me encantaría pelear con él.—Kasumi.

-Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, pelo de chicle. Suigetsu Hōzuki ya no es solo el líder de los espadachines de la niebla. El es ahora el Jinchūriki del Sanbi. Bueno, aunque es probable que no necesite a su Bijū para patear tu esfumable trasero.—Sumiko.

-¿Qué dijiste maldita?—Kasumi.

-Basta Sumiko. No tenemos tiempo para esto.—Yujin.

-Si, si…lo que sea.—Sumiko.

-Ya que el tiempo de convivir ha terminado, me gustaría proceder con los planes que hemos empezado. Kasumi… Yujin ha confirmado que Isao Rinzu ha secuestrado a un miembro del clan Hyūga. Puedes proceder en cuanto a eso.—Kazuto.

-¿En serio?, vaya. No pensé que ese idiota de Isao fuera a actuar tan rápido. Pero sin duda el que es rápido aquí es Yujin-San. Todos los planes que tenemos jamás funcionarían sin ti. Todos dependemos de Yujin-San. Incluso fuiste tu quien me enseño a usar el Jutsu de sello que Zabuza había robado en el pasado.—Comenzaba a comentar Kasumi mientras hablaba en un tono seductor y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de Yujin. Lo cual comenzaba a molestar a Sumiko. Sin embargo Yujin solo parecia ignorarlo.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo pelo de chicle? Aléjate de mi hermano.—Sumiko.

-Oh, así que es cierto que los hermanos son celosos. Que extraño.—Kasumi.

-Oigan, y a todo esto, ¿como es que descubrieron a Sumiko antes de que pudiera marcar a la hija del Hokage?, ¿no se supone que estaba usando ese jutsu que sella la presencia?—Kai.

-Ya les dije que fue un tipo de pelo violeta que se reía como lunático. Me lanzo una serpiente encima como si supiera donde estaba y tuve que cancelar el jutsu para poder evadirla.—Sumiko.

-Ya tendremos manera de averiguar que fue lo que salió mal. Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en otras cosas. Sumiko…. ¿Obtuviste tu otro encargo?—Kazuto.

-Si, aquí esta el pergamino. Ya esta preparado, solo tienes que realizar la técnica y listo.—Sumiko.

-Entiendo. Yujin, ¿tienes los talismanes para poder controlarla?—Kazuto.

-Si.—Yujin.

-Esperen un momento. ¿En verdad vamos a controlarla? No puedo asegurarlo, pero seguro es más débil que Deidara y Sasori, supongo que podemos manejar la situación. Además, no me siento cómodo haciéndole esto a….—Sumiko.

-Comprendemos Sumiko. Pero es necesario. En esta ocasión, creo que sera mejor no correr algún riesgo. Es importante su completa cooperación, incluso si esta dispuesta a ayudarnos.—Yujin.

-Se que les dije que no usaría este tipo de técnicas contra nuestros adversarios. Pero en este caso, es solo para obtener la información que necesitamos. No hare uso de su fuerza, y evitaremos las situaciones sentimentales.—Kazuto.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cuándo lo vamos a hacer?—Kai.

-No hay que apresúranos aun. Me gustaría comenzar a moverme cuando los Kages dejen de estar reunidos y vuelvan a sus respectivas aldeas. Además, necesito apropiarme del poder del Gobi para aumentar nuestra fuerza y posibilidades de éxito.—Kazuto.

-Que aburrido. ¿Y cuanto se supone que hay que esperar?—Kasumi.

-Con la captura del Gobi, hemos realizado un golpe importante contra la alianza Shinobi. Es obvio que no se tomaran a la ligera el hecho de que Takumi haya sido quien lo tomó. Además de que ha sido revelada su participación en Jitsu, al igual que la tuya Kasumi. Lo mas sabio por el momento, es mantenernos inactivos, aumentar nuestras fuerzas, y volver a actuar cuando menos se lo esperen. No podemos permitirnos ser vencidos por ellos. No si queremos que una nueva paz gobierne este mundo Shinobi. Si….una paz eterna.—Kazuto.

-Entiendo. Entonces comenzaremos el proceso de sellado.—Sumiko.

-Bien, yo iré a vigilar a Isao. Actuare cuando lo creas conveniente.—Kasumi.

-Iré a familiarizarme con Samehada, y a perfeccionar mi Kenjutsu ahora que poseo 5 Katanas de la niebla.—Kai.

-Yo no necesito decir lo que tengo que hacer. Nos vemos.—Hagane.

-Yo solo necesito descansar un poco.—Takumi.

En Iwagakure, Akatsuchi se encontraba con la unidad de cifrado para enviarle un mensaje al Tsuchikage que se encontraba en Konoha.

-¿Ya esta listo el mensaje?—Akatsuchi.

-Si señor.—Shinobi de cifrado.

-Bien. Envíenlo cuanto antes. Esta información no puede esperar.—Akatsuchi.

-Si. Sera enviado en nuestra halcón mas veloz.—Shinobi de cifrado.

-Maldición. No debí haberme confiado de esa manera. No tenia idea del poder que Takumi escondía…ahora que lo pienso, seguramente lo hiso a propósito. Es cierto que es el mejor Tokubetsu Genin de su generación, pero eso es nada comparado con las habilidades que acaba de mostrar. Si es cierto que venció a Deidara, sin duda es peligroso. Sin embargo, lo más preocupantes es que Kazuto sea capaz de usar el Edo Tensei. Si lo que dijo Takumi es cierto…probablemente estemos en un problema mas grave de lo que pensamos.—Pensó Akatsuchi antes de que la veloz ave se apresurara a llegar a Konoha.

El día transcurría en la Aldea oculta entre las hojas. Mientras Naruto y Kakashi buscaban a Keisuke. Sasuke ya había regresado con Midori para hablar con Sakura.

-Veo que ya están aquí Sasuke-Kun, y Midori-Chan.—Dijo Shizune mientras se agachaba para saludar a Midori.

-Estamos aquí porque confiamos en tu opinión Shizune. Ahora…¿Qué debemos hacer?—Sasuke.

-Primero deberán entrar Hinata y tú. Hinata estará ahí para brindar un apoyo a Sakura. Después de todo no le será fácil manejar la situación ahora que sabe que en realidad Sasuke Uchiha es su esposo.—Shizune.

-Entiendo.—Respondio el pelinegro, pero en ese momento su hija lo jalo de su pantalón para preguntarle algo.

-¿De que están hablando papa?—Midori.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, yo me encargare de explicarle todo mientras estas en el cuarto.—Comento Shizune.

-Te lo agradezco. Minato…tu sabes que tu madre se pondrá bien ¿no es así?—Sasuke.

-Por supuesto padre.—Fue lo único que Sasuke esperaba escuchar antes de entrar al cuarto. La primera en pasar fue Hinata, sin embargo tan rápido entro Sasuke, la peli rosa desvió su mirada de la puerta mientras intentaba ocultar el ligero sonrojo de su rostro.

-Hola de nuevo Sakura-San.—Dijo amablemente Hinata, sin embargo tan pronto se acerco a Sakura, la pelirosa la jalo apresuradamente del brazo para poder susúrrale algo al oído.—¿Que pasa Sakura-San?—

-¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí?—Sakura.

-Bueno, en realidad yo…yo te dije antes que seria una buena idea, que seguramente te ayudaría a recordar las cosas.—Hinata.

-Lo se pero…ahora que el esta aquí yo no….—Sakura.

-Tranquila Sakura-San, por eso yo estoy aquí.—Respondió Hinata tomando de la mano a su amiga. Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y por esa razón, le estaba dando a Sakura su espacio.

-Entonces….Hinata me dijo que te sietes mejor.—Comento Sasuke mientras se recargaba en un pared cercana.

Si…si Sasuke-Kun. Ya me siento mejor.—Sakura.

-También me dijo que piensas que esto es Genjutsu.—Comento Sasuke con un tono frio.

-Ah eso…jajaja, este…yo, bueno, es solo una idea Sasuke-Kun, es que yo…yo no recuerdo mucho sobre…ya sabes…nosotros.—Sakura.

-Ya veo. Supongo que jamás pensaste que me enamoraría de ti.—Las palabras de Sasuke dejaron a la pelirosa helada por un momento. A pesar de que estaba evitando tener contacto visual con el pelinegro, no pudo evitar el impulso de ver la mirada de Sasuke después de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Todo en el era exactamente como lo recordaba. A pesar de tener mas de 30 años, Sasuke se seguía viendo muy joven, con una belleza madura que lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo. Su voz, su manera de hablar, incluso se distinguía esa altanería en su forma de expresarse, y sin embargo había una pequeña diferencia que Sakura noto en el instante. Su mirada, su mirada era segura como siempre, pero dulce al mismo tiempo. La mirada de alguien que ya no odiaba, tal vez la mirada del hombre más frío que por fin, había logrado enamorarse. Tan solo unos segundos fueron suficientes para que Sakura sintiera que amaba más a Sasuke, si es que eso era posible. Sin embargo, la pelirosa sintió que lo había mirado por demasiado tiempo, así que rápidamente bajo la mirada, con la intención de ocultar el sonrojo que rodeaba sus mejillas.

-Si…debe ser eso. El Sasuke-Kun que conozco…el no…el no se enamoraría de una chica como yo.—Comento Sakura un poco triste al darse cuenta de las palabras que había dicho. Siendo dura consigo misma, intentando convencerse de que jamás seria feliz con Sasuke. Hinata también se sintió triste, y tomo con más fuerza la mano de Sakura para brindarle su apoyo. Sasuke dedujo muchas cosas de su pequeña conversación con Sakura, asi que decidió usar su intelecto para mejorar la situación.

-Humph. Tampoco te hagas ideas erróneas Sakura. No es como si me hubiera enamorado de ti a primera vista. La razón por la que hablas de esa manera, se debe a que simplemente no recuerdas las razones por las que me enamore de ti.—Volvió a comentar Sasuke en un tono frío.

-Sasuke-Kun….—Dijo Sakura confundida por las palabras de Sasuke.

-Es hora de aclarar la razón por la que estoy aquí Sakura. Tu tienes razón, jamás me enamoraría de una mujer como tu. Yo estoy enamorado de Uchiha Sakura, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Yo no estoy aquí para seducirte, yo estoy aquí para hacerte recordar a la grandiosa mujer que eras, hace solo unas horas. –Sasuke dejo de recargarse en la pared, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera Sasuke-Kun, no…no te vayas.—Sakura.

-Humph. Para que fueras asimilando la idea, Hinata te debió haber comentado acerca de nuestros hijos. ¿O me equivoco?—Sasuke.

-Si, ella…ella ya me lo había dicho Sasuke-Kun.—Sakura.

-Sea esto un Genjutsu o no. Dime Sakura, ¿no te gustaría ver a nuestros hijos?—Sasuke.

-¿Qué?—Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Tal vez pensaste por un momento que se trataba de una mentira, pero si es así, te equivocas. Ellos están detrás de esta puerta, esperando que yo la habrá para que entren ver a su madre.—Sasuke.

-¡Espera Sasuke Kun!, eso, eso no seria….—Sakura.

-No te preocupes. Ellos ya están al tanto de tu situación. Están completamente consientes de que no los recuerdas. Pero ellos aman a su madre, y el hecho de que no los recuerdes, no es una razón para que no quieran entrar a verte.—Sasuke.

-Pero no me siento…no me siento preparada para….—En ese momento Hinata interrumpió a Sakura.

-Tranquila Sakura. Todo estará bien, después de todo son tus hijos. Créeme que sabrás como tratarlos.—Hinata se levanto, y decidió salir por la otra entrada del cuarto.—Ahora dejare solo al clan Uchiha.

-Pero….—Sakura.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Antes de que pasen te diré como se llaman, cual es su edad, y su personalidad. Lo demás, lo sabrás cuando hables con ellos.—Sasuke se alejo de la puerta, se sentó en el asiento donde estaba Hinata anteriormente, y comenzó a hablar con Sakura. Después de unos minutos… Sasuke volvió a levantarse para dejar entrar a Midori y a Minato.

-Espera…tengo miedo . No quiero, no quiero que se sientan tristes…o decepcionados de alguna manera.—Sakura.

-Yo también estaré aquí Sakura, no hay necesidad de que sientas miedo. Humph, aunque la preocupación que sientes por tus hijos que aún no conoces, es el primer paso para que te recuperes.—Sasuke abrió la puerta. Tan pronto la abrió, Minato entro por la puerta con sus 2 manos en el bolsillo, mientras Midori se sujetaba de uno de sus brazos. Tan pronto los vio sintió un sentimiento extraño en su mente y en su corazón. Minato le recordaba a alguien, su pelo era negro como el de Sasuke, pero tenía un increíble parecido con Uchiha Itachi. Eran un niño muy apuesto de piel blanca y ojos negros, con un cabello largo y lacio, justo como el de Itachi. Midori era una niña realmente impresionante, sus ojos color verde jade y su pelo negro ligeramente alborotado como el de su padre, se complementaban bien con su piel blanca, dando como resultado a la niña mas hermosa que había visto.

-Mami, te ves chistosa con esa banda en la cabeza.—Dijo Midori con una sonrisa. Sakura sentía muchas cosas en ese momento. Estaba conmovida de haber escuchado la dulce voz de Midori llamándola madre. Y es que no se trataba de que le hubieran dicho que esos 2 eran sus hijos. Ella sabía que sin duda, Minato Uchiha y Midori Uchiha eran sus hijos. Cada segundo que pasaba pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la hacia reconocer que era imposible que incluso un Uchiha, pudiera representar de esta manera a 2 personas que ella no conocía. Si…definitivamente, no era un Genjutsu.


	66. Capítulo 64

**Ya no hay tiempo, Akatsuki debe formarse**

En la reunión de todas las aldeas, todavía se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente hablando y conversando, ya que por el momento se había suspendido la discusión debido al ataque de Jitsu, que tuvo como consecuencia la perdida de memoria de Sakura.

El ataque de Jitsu no ha sido cualquier cosa. Rock Lee acaba de comentarme que Sakura se encuentra en el hospital, y que su recuperación se ha visto retrasada.—Comento Gaara a los 2 Kages y a los demás lideres de las Aldeas que se encontraban hablando mientras el Hokage regresaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué una ninja médico de su nivel debería tener problemas con su recuperación?—Pregunto la Mizukage extrañada.

-Al parecer sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual le provoco amnesia. No recuerda mucho, y ha olvidado todos los jutsus que le podrían ayudar a recuperarse fácilmente.—Gaara.

-Ya veo. Pero, ¿Cómo es que el miembro de Jitsu logro penetrar nuestras defensas tan fácilmente?—Pregunto la Mizukage, quien se veía muy preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Eso es un misterio. Se supone que el clan Hyūga esta custodiando los 4 puntos cardinales de esta aldea. Unos están vigilando este edifico, otros se colocaron en puntos estratégicos dentro de la aldea, y los demás se encuentran resguardando las murallas. En pocas palabras, su rango de visión abarca el exterior y el interior de Konoha. De haber visto algo sospechoso, habrían avisado a Anko-Sensei, Ten Ten, Gai-Sensei o a cualquiera de los Jōnin que se encuentran aquí.—Dijo Shikamaru señalando con la mirada a Anko y a los demás Jōnin que se encontraban hablando y organizándose en su propio circulo.

-Así es. Esto demuestra que el enemigo cuenta con recursos que jamás habríamos pensado.—Kazekage.

-Parece algo ridículo, pero cada vez que nos enteramos de su presencia, siempre nos sorprenden mas.—Mizukage.

En ese momento, apareció Naruto y Kakashi. Ambos movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran buscando a alguien.

-¿Dónde esta? Kakashi-Sensei—Naruto.

-Te dije que se trataba de un viejo problemático. Seguramente ya se ha marchado.—Kakashi.

Naruto dirigió su mirada a Karin y Suigetsu, los cuales se encontraban discutiendo y gritando como locos.

-¿Quién te dijo que puedes andar por allí diciendo que soy tu mujer? Además, no necesitaba de tu ayuda para encargarme del anciano.—Replico Karin mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Ja, no es como si me hubiera sentido orgulloso de decirlo. Simplemente se me salió.—Contesto Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

-Tchu, pues…pues…pues más te vale que haya sido así. Ya tengo bastante con un anciano pervertido, tener que lidiar con un salvaje celoso seria demasiado para mi.—Karin.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo celoso? Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me pidió que viviera con….—En ese momento Naruto estaba acercándose, Karin se alarmo y rápidamente le dio un golpe a Suigetsu en la cara, lo cual hizo que se convirtiera en agua y el sonido se ahogara.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…que…que haces aquí?—Pregunto Karin un poco sonrojada.

-Tu eres la Uzukage, Karin, por eso te quería preguntar si no has visto a un anciano por aquí, se que es muy viejo pero…eh….como era…umm…¿cual era su nombre? Me suena a Sasuke, ¿como era?—Naruto.

-Keisuke, su nombre es Keisuke, Naruto.—Dijo Kakashi con un rostro fastidiado.

-¿Keisuke? ¿Para que están buscando a ese maldito vejete?—Pregunto Karin mas relajada.

-Ah, entonces si lo conoces, ¿sabes si esta por aquí?—Naruto.

-Estuvo aquí hace unos minutos, pero ya se ha ido.—Karin.

-Ya veo, que mala suerte.—Dijo Naruto con una cara desanimada.

-Pero, ¿que es lo que quieres de él? En realidad es un viejo desesperante.—Karin.

-Pues veras, creemos que….—Pero Naruto fue interrumpido por Shikamaru.

-Vaya que te has demorado Naruto.—Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru?—Dijo Naruto al ver que Shikamaru se acercaba, y detrás de el los 3 Kage.

-Escuchamos que Sakura sigue internada, si es necesario, podemos….—Pero Shikamaru fue interrumpido esta vez por Naruto.

-No se preocupen chicos. Es un hecho que Sakura se recuperara. Sasuke se encuentra con ella en este momento, así que no hay problema.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a todos.

-Ya veo. Es un fastidio, pero si así están las cosas, debemos seguir con la reunión Naruto.—Comento Shikamaru. Esta vez casi todos los reunidos esperaban que se continuara con la cumbre, por lo que toda la atención se centraba en el Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Ya entendí, pero verán, Kakashi-Sensei y yo….—Kakashi interrumpió a Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio y hablándole al oído.

-Es cierto que es importante averiguar más sobre el poder del enemigo. Pero, me parece que es aun más importante organizarnos primero. Hay muchas cosas por discutir Naruto, y despues de lo que sucedió hace unas horas, me parece que no podemos esperar mas.—Kakashi.

-Si, tiene razón Kakashi-Sensei. Hay que decidir de una ves por todas, como pelearemos contra jitsu.—Respondio Naruto decidido, mientras todos en la reunión se impresionaban por las palabras del rubio.

-Bien. Yo ya conozco el plan, deja a Keisuke en mis manos Naruto.—Kakashi rápidamente comenzó a ponerse en movimiento, dejando a Naruto en la cumbre.

-Naruto, ¿que pasa?—Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Muchas cosas, sin su ayuda, no podría hacer mucho chicos, jeje.—Respondio Naruto con una sonrisa. Despues recobro un poco mas de seriedad.—Bien, es hora de retomar donde lo dejamos.—Naruto camino hacia el centro de la sala de reuniones, donde los demás lideres y altos rangos ya lo esperaban.

-Escuchamos lo que sucedió Hokage Naruto. Espero que Sakura-San se recupere pronto.—Comento Kumorizora Yusei, el líder de Amegakure.

-No tengo dudas de que así será. Bien, a pesar de que 3 Shinobis de alto rango no están aquí. He regresado a continuar con la reunión. Muchos de ustedes deben de estar realmente confundidos, incluso, me es aun muy difícil comprender todas las cosas que han pasado, pero, todo lo que diga es cierto. Y creo que ya no tenemos tiempo para pensar con más cuidado las cosas. Jitsu…jitsu logro extraer con éxito al Hachibi.—Después de las palabras del rubio, varias voces de sorpresa se escuchaban en la cumbre.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto el líder de Kusagakure (Aldea escondida entre la hierba) con un rostro de desesperación.

-Eso, eso debe ser imposible.—Comentaban varias voces de Jōnin y otros lideres de aldeas.

-Naruto, ¿en verdad lograron derrotar al viejo Bee?—Pregunto Shikamaru igualmente sorprendido.

-Si.—Respndio el rubio mas tranquilo que antes.

-Eso si que es un maldito fastidio, pero entonces el….—Naruto interrumpió a Shikamaru antes de que continuara.

-No te preocupes, explicare todo para que lo entiendan mejor. Jitsu logro derrotar a Bee no oochan y extraer al Hachibi, sin embargo, el viejo Bee sigue con vida. Y esto es porque hemos descubierto que Jitsu, esta recibiendo ayuda del clan Uzumaki. Por lo tanto, debieron usar un jutsu de sello especial.—Todo se torno en silencio. Nadie podría creer lo que había dicho el Hokage. Pero sin duda la mas sorprendida era Karin.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Naruto?—Pregunto la pelirroja mientras se acomoda las gafas lentamente.

-Si. Al parecer, son dos, un hombre llamado Uzumaki Yujin, y otra mujer de la cual desconocemos su identidad. Pero sabemos que ella fue quien ataco a Sakura. Estoy perfectamente consciente, de que el único Shinobi de altas capacidades que ha producido Uzushiogakure es Uzumaki Azumi. Así que el origen de estos 2 shinobis es desconocido.—Comento el Hokage, lo cual hacia pensar a todos. Incluso los Kage, quienes desconocían que la persona que ataco a Sakura también era del clan Uzumaki, se encontraban sorprendidos y muy pensativos.—

-Entonces, Hokage Naruto….¿que deberíamos hacer?—Pregunto Yusei, de manera tranquila. Lo cual confundió a muchos. La pegunta del joven líder de Amegakure fue tan repentina, que Naruto no sabia que responder.

-Lo más importante ahora, es formar un plan de acción. Demonios, en verdad es un fastidio, pero ya ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de impresionarnos, no es así Naruto.—Comento Shikamaru tocando el hombro del rubio, en señal de que estaba ahí para apoyarlo. El Hokage sonrio.

-Ya lo creo.—Naruto.

-Bien. Lo primero, es colocar a Jitsu como la más alta prioridad en el libro Bingo. No puede haber algo más importante que detenerlos. Ahora que tienen suficientes miembros para considerarse como una organización altamente peligrosa. Y segundo, necesitamos un equipo de respuesta. El primer ataque que se registro de Jitsu fue en Sunagakure, donde Kankuro y Gaara resultaron heridos. Los atacantes fueron 2 Shinobis, Hagane y Hōzuki Kai, por lo que podemos concluir que Jitsu piensa moverse en parejas, justo como Akatsuki solía hacerlo. Tiene sentido, es una manera rápida y hábil de trabajar, que además pasa desapercibida. Una organización en movimiento es difícil de atrapar. Si queremos detenerlos lo mas pronto posible, necesitamos un equipo que trabaje de la misma manera. Y como ya había mencionado anteriormente Naruto, ese equipo recibirá el nombre de Akatsuki.—Todos volvieron a formar un silencio sorpresivo después de las palabras de Shikamaru. Se supone que durante la reunión, estaría en discusión la formación de dicho equipo, al igual que su nombre y las consecuencias que representaría en el mundo Shinobi, pero ya no había tiempo para eso, no después de lo que había sucedido ese mismo día.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Sunagakure brindara todo su apoyo.—Respondió Gaara, rápidamente, los demás Kage también dieron su respuesta.

-Kirigakure también participara.—Mizukage.

-No puede haber mejor plan. Incluso pensar en otra cosa es perder el tiempo, Iwagakure esta de acuerdo.—Tsuchikage.

-El Raikage me dejo como su representante, y creo que el no dudaría ni un segundo en apoyar este equipo. Kumogakure esta deacuerdo.—Samui.

-Bien, si las 5 grandes aldeas lo han aprobado, creo que nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás caballeros.—Comento Yusei dirigiéndose a los lideres de las pequeñas aldeas.

-Tiene razón, las pequeñas aldeas también estamos de acuerdo.—Dijeron todos los lideres, donde también se escucho la voz de Nanami, la líder de Takigakure.

-Bien, ahora, vayamos por ellos.—Dijo Naruto emocionado en medio de la reunión.

-Oye, oye, creo que estas olvidando algo importante Naruto. ¿Y quien se supone que ira por ellos?—Comento Suigetsu burlón.

-A, es cierto, jejeje.—Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Ese es el problema ahora. Los miembros que conformen el nuevo Akatsuki, tienen que comprometerse en capturar a cada uno de los miembros de Jitsu. Estarán en movimiento constante, siguiendo las pistas y rastros que vaya dejando Jitsu, sin mencionar que tienen que ser lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear con ellos. Sinceramente, si tienen familia, no recomiendo que lo hagan.—Agregó Shikamaru, ya que la mayoría de los altos rangos, y sus mismos compañeros Shinobis, eran lideres de sus respectivos clanes, y también tenían familiares.

-Entonces….tienen que estar dispuestos a cazar a esos tipos durante un largo tiempo. Bien, creo que soy perfecto para esto. Además, soy el único que puede pelear contra Kai, y es mi deber como líder de los espadachines, recuperar las legendarias Katanas de la niebla.—Comento Suigetsu, quien comenzó a alejarse de la Mizukage, y caminar hacia Naruto y Shikamaru.

-¿Estas seguro Suigetsu?—Pregunto la Mizukage.

-Esto es más entretenido que andar cuidando la aldea. Además usted misma lo dijo, Chōjūrō se ha hecho muy fuerte. El y Genma cuidaran muy bien de usted y de Kirigakure.—Respondió el espadachín con pelo bicolor.

-No solo lo digo por eso….—Pero la Mizukage fue interrumpida por Karin.

-Deje que haga lo que quiera.—Comento Karin en un tono duro.

-Entiendo.—Mizukage.

-Bien, seras de gran ayuda Suigetsu.—Dijo Naruto con una risa.

-Si, si.—Suigetsu.

-Bueno, por parte de Kirigakure tenemos un miembro, el líder de los espadachines de la niebla, Suigetsu Hōzuki.—Tan pronto se había confirmado la participación de Suigetsu por parte de Shikamaru. Kurotsuchi tomo la palabra.

-Bien en ese caso….—Sin embargo Kurotsuchi fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Espera Kurotsuchi, si se trata de aportar a Akatsuki una parte de nuestra fuerza, preferiría que Takumi se encargara de esto. Suigetsu es el Jinchūriki del Sanbi. Aunque hay razones para creer que Jitsu no esta tras todos los Bijū, tampoco estamos seguros de cual es su verdadera relación con ellos.—Comento el Tsuchikage, sin embargo en ese momento, Anko se acerco a Naruto y a Shikamaru.

-Cifrado me acaba de traer esto, es un mensaje urgente de Iwagakure. Lo enviaron en un halcón muy veloz, así que creo que es importante que lo lean ahora chicos.—Anko le entrego el mensaje a Naruto, y después retrocedió hacia el grupo de Jōnin que estaban bajo sus órdenes, ya que todavía estaba reorganizando la seguridad de la aldea.

-Gra…gracias, Anko Sensei.—Respondió Naruto confundido. No esperaba recibir un mensaje de clasificación urgente. Todos en la reunión habían escuchado de qué se trataba, por lo que el Tsuchikage era el que lucia mas sorprendido. Cuando Naruto abrió el sobre y leyó el mensaje, el rostro de sorpresa del rubio logro perturbar a Kitsuchi.

-¿Qué pasa Hokage Naruto?—Tsuchikage Kitsuchi.

-Así es, ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido?—Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Esperen, aun, aun no termino de leerlo.—Respondió Naruto igualmente perturbado. Era increíble como su rostro comenzaba a tornarse más preocupado conforme seguía leyendo el mensaje.

-Esto, esto es…. Mas de lo que…podría imaginarme.—Naruto.

-¿Que?, ¿Qué estas diciendo Naruto?—Gaara.

-Si. Escuchen con atención. Se que será difícil de creer, incluso de entender pero….esto es lo que esta pasando. Akatsuchi envió este mensaje diciendo que el Tokubetsu Genin Kayaku Takumi, ha traicionado a la aldea y capturado al Gobi en nombre de Jitsu. A pesar de que se tomaron precauciones para evitar esta situación, la ayuda de la criminal mas buscada en el libro Bingo, Ōame Kasumi, la cual también ha confirmado su alianza con Jitsu, ayudo a Takumi a escapar con el Gobi exitosamente. Se solicita una respuesta inmediata por parte de la Alianza Shinobi. Fin del mensaje.—Naruto.

-¡¿Queeeeee!?—Dijo el Tsuchikage con furia, después de haber golpeado la mesa con su puño.

-Tsck, maldición.—Pensó Kurotsuchi.

-No puede ser, el mejor Tokubetsu Genin, ¿también esta aliado con Jitsu?—Pensaba Sharin, quien estaba sentada atrás de su padre y al lado de su hermano, ambos rodeados por una gran cantidad de Jōnin de la hoja.

-Esto es….imposible.—Decían los lideres de las pequeñas aldeas, al igual que varios Shinobis. Los demás Kage tampoco tenían palabras, y el Tsuchikage no podía contener la furia y vergüenza al saber que Takumi los había traicionado.

-No, no lo es. Esto es lo que esta pasando. Bien, ya sabemos la identidad de 2 miembros más de Jitsu. Así que Akatsuki también necesita aumentar su numero.—Dijo Naruto de manera decidida, lo cual sorprendió a todos. El rubio estaba realmente impresionado y confundido, pero ya no podía pensar en eso. El era el líder de su aldea, y tenia que mostrarse a la altura de su cargo.

-Naruto tiene razón Oyaji(padre). Ya no te puedes preocupar por si corro un mayor riesgo al ser la Jinchūriki del Yonbi, o porque Takumi nos ha traicionado. De cualquier manera, yo me hare cargo de recuperar su cordura. Además, creo que el poder de los Bijū va a ser necesario si queremos derrotar a todos los miembros de Jitsu.—Kurotsuchi.

-Humm, lo se. No se me ocurre porque alguien como Takumi esta haciendo esto, pero no tenemos opción. Tu eres la única que puede detenerlo.—Respondió el Tsuchikage mas tranquilo.

-Je, así es. Bien, si vamos a usar esas capas negras con nubes rojas no tengo nada de que quejarme. El negro me sienta bien.—Comento Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, tenemos 2 miembros.—Shikamaru.

-Yo….estaba esperando a tomar una decisión debido al asunto de los Jinchūriki, pero ya que estamos en esta situación. No puedo quedarme tras. Kumogakure también participara, y aportare mi poder como Jinchūriki.—Samui también comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo donde se estaban reuniendo los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki.

-Esto si que es algo inesperado, ahora tenemos 3 de los 5 actuales Jinchūriki en Akatsuki, que ironía.—Shikamaru.

-Si no fuera Hokage, también me gustaría unirme al grupo, je.—Naruto.

-Sunagakure no puede ofrecer el poder del Ichibi a Akatsuki, pero eso no significa que no participemos.—Kankuro.

-Kankuro.—Gaara.

-Tranquilo Gaara, tu eres el Kazekage, y yo tu hermano mayor, deja que me encargue de esto. Tal vez fuimos derrotados anteriormente por Jitsu, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Yo soy el único que conoce el estilo de pelea de Hagane, y el que puede detenerlo.—Kakuro también se reunió con los demás.

-Je, vaya orgullo que tiene los hombres.—Dijo Temari, quie era una de las que protegía a Sharin y Senkō.

-4 miembros. Es algo bueno para el poco tiempo que llevamos.—Dijo Shikamaru, sin embargo despues de ellos, no se volvió a escuhar alguien que se ofreciera. Hasta que se percibió la voz de una chica en el salón.

-Yo…yo también quiero hacerlo.


	67. Cap 65: El Nuevo Akatsuki

**El Nuevo Akatsuki**

La voz de aquella chica no venia del centro de el salón. Nadie sabia quien habia dicho eso, hasta que se escucho la voz de Temari.

-Sharin.—Temari.

-Hermana.—Senkō.

-Por favor, yo quiero hacerlo.—Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba, rápidamente los Jōnin que la rodeaban se abrieron para dejarla pasar hacia el centro del salón, donde se encontraban todos los Kage, y los Shinobis quienes se convertirían en los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki.

-Sharin.—Naruto.

-Esperen. Si mal no recuerdo, esta jovencita es el principal objetivo de Jitsu en este momento. Enviarla a pelear con ellos seria una locura.—Dijo el líder de Kusagakure, quien se veía muy afectado por la decisión de Sharin.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Además, no se trata de llenar los lugares. Necesitamos a Ninjas realmente fuertes.—Comento el Tsuchikage.

-Yo soy fuerte. Kurotsuchi-Sensei puede decírselo.—Dijo Sharin tratando de ganar la aprobación de todos.

-Es cierto, la chica es fuerte. Después de todo, no es una Tokubetsu Genin por nada.—Kurotsuchi.

-Aun así. Los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos son más que fuertes. Experiencia, habilidades, destreza, ellos tienen todo eso. Sus habilidades se equiparan a las del nivel Hokage. Son muy peligrosos. Se perfectamente de lo que es capaz Sharin, sin embargo, ella no ha llevado a cabo ninguna misión. Es cierto que los Tokubetsu Genin son Jōnin en potencia esperando solo los exámenes Chūnin para después alcanzar el rango de elite, pero la experiencia de las misiones, es algo que puede decidir el resultado de una batalla, y por el mismo entrenamiento que llevó. Sharin no la posee. Esto no es un rotundo no de mi parte, pero tampoco me sentiría muy cómodo de que Sharin se encuentre activa en Akatsuki. Viendolo desde ese punto, me parece mas seguro que se quede en Konoha mientras es protegida por su padre.—Comento el Kazekage Gaara. Sus argumentos eran muy objetivos y convincentes. Sharin solo podía sentirse triste por la realidad en los pensamientos del Kazekage. El era el mejor para decir el poder que tenia Jitsu, ya que lo había experimentado en persona.

-Kurotsuchi-Sensei.—Dijo Sharin dirigiéndose a su antigua maestra con la que llevaba una buena relación.

-Lo siento Sharin. Conozco de lo que es capaz Takumi, y ahora que sabemos que Kazuto derroto al viejo Bee. Aunque fueras mi pareja y estuvieras bajo mi cuidado. No me sentiría completamente capaz de protegerte.—Dijo Kurotsuchi con una mirada mas seria, la cual desentonaba con su personalidad. Sharin también agacho la mirada, volteo a ver a su padre, y se extraño al ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y si ella fuera mi pareja, ¿No se sentirían mas tranquilos?—Dijo una voz que venia acercándose desde las sombras.

-Sasuke.—Gaara.

-Uchiha Sasuke.—Mizukage.

-Llegas un poco tarde amigo.—Naruto.

-Tengo una esposa en el hospital. Pero ya estoy aquí.—Sasuke.

-Je, ¿Cómo esta Sakura?—Naruto.

-Mejor.—Dijo Sasuke con un rostro tranquilo.

-Sa…Sasuke-Sama.—Dijo Sharin, ya que no se esperaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Je, esto se pone interesante.—Pensaba Yusei, quien era uno de los que estaba sentado en la mesa principal, debido a que era el líder de Amegakure.

-Tengo entendido que Uchiha Sasuke será el líder de Akatsuki. Entonces….—La Mizukage fue interrumpida por Shikamaru.

-Es cierto que Jitsu esta tras el Kitsugan, y ahora que hemos confirmado que su plan es proyectar el Yōkai. Es muy probable que Jitsu busque al mejor usuario de la técnica, quien es Sharin. Podemos deducirlo al recordar que el ataque de hace unas horas fue contra Sharin, y no contra Senkō. Así que el principal objetivo es Sharin, eso tiene que quedar claro. En una ocasión pasada, Konoha fue atacada por el líder de la entonces organización criminal, Akatsuki. Lograron entrar y destruir gran parte de la aldea, aun con la presencia de la Godaime Hokage y nuestros mejores Ninjas. Si Naruto hubiera preferido quedarse bajo la protección de Konoha, es muy probable que hubiera sido capturado. También hay que mencionar lo sucedido en la 4 Guerra Mundial Ninja. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por ocultar a Naruto y al viejo Bee, el enemigo logro dar con ellos, y estuvieron a punto de capturarlos, y todo eso mientras le mentíamos a Naruto. Creo que ya no vale la pena pensar en ese tipo de estrategias. Jitsu ha demostrado que es perfectamente capaz de entrar y salir de esta aldea como se le antoje, y a donde se esconda Sharin, seguramente también encontrara la forma de hacer lo mismo. La mejor manera de proteger a Sharin y evitar que Jitsu logre dar con ella, es poniéndola en movimiento. Al igual que con nosotros, a ellos se les hará muy difícil encontrarla, y aun si lo hacen, tendrán que vencer a Sasuke primero.—Los argumentos de Shikamaru, hicieron pensar de nuevo a los presentes. Parecía tener sentido el hecho de que Sharin formara parte de Akatsuki. Sin duda, la decisión, era algo muy difícil.

-No es algo que se tenga que decidir ahora mismo. Ya habíamos discutido este plan con anterioridad, pero no lo sugerimos desde un principio, debido a que necesitábamos que Sharin decidiera por si misma, usar su poder para pelear contra Jitsu. Pero eso no será todo. Sharin tiene que demostrarme de lo que es capaz, y el poder que adquirido en todo este tiempo. Yo no seré la niñera de nadie. Mi punto es simple, como líder de Akatsuki, no puedo aceptar a alguien débil. Si quieres estar en Akatsuki, debes demostrarme tu verdadero potencial Sharin.—Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sharin. La rubia se mostro dudosa por un momento, pero despues recupero la determinación que tenia, y con una sonrisa desafiante, acepto el reto.

-Yo soy fuerte. Y le demostrare de lo que soy capaz, puede estar seguro de ello.—Respondió la hija del destello Naranja con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Humph, esperemos que sea asi.—Dijo Sasuke, después comenzó recordar algunas cosas.—Esa mirada, no hay duda de que es la hija de Naruto. No importara cuantas veces fuera derrotado por mí, o no pudiera lograr algo. Jamás dejaba de poner esa mirada.

-Ya veo. Dije desde un principio, que no habia un rotundo no de mi parte. Si en verdad Sasuke será su pareja en Akatsuki, y Sharin demuestra el alcance de sus poderes. No hay razón para no lo acepte.—Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa entre dientes.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo.—Mizukage.

-Sharin fue la alumna de Kurotsuchi en Iwagakure. Yo se que realmente es fuerte, y si cuenta con esa determinación y la asistencia de Uchiha Sasuke, me parece un buen plan.—Tsuchikage.

-Las pequeñas aldeas, también estamos de acuerdo con esto.—Respondieron los lideres.

-Bien. Aunque aun no se ha confirmado por completo la participación Sharin en Akatsuki. Podemos contar la cantidad de miembros que hay hasta este momento. Es un total de 6 miembros. Ino.—Dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose a la rubia, ya que al parecer necesitaba algo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?—Ino.

-Necesito que contactes con inteligencia, y nos envíen toda la información que han recabado de los miembros de Jitsu, y ya que has estado en la reunión, también quiero que les digas todo de lo que nos hemos enterado hasta el momento. Avísame por el radio comunicador cuando la información este lista.—Dijo Shikamaru, ya que todos los ninjas que se encontraban protegiendo la aldea, llevaban el radio comunicador para agilizar la seguridad de la cumbre. Rápidamente Ino desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Veo que muchos Shinobis experimentados conforman la nueva organización. Pero, creo que hace falta, un poco de mas juventud.—Dijo Rikuto mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Nosotros 2, también queremos formar parte de Akatsuki.—Comento Yoshiro.

-Jajaja, así que ustedes par de gusanos creen que pueden jugar junto a los grandes ¿eh?—Dijo Anko mientras abrazaba a ambos con sus 2 brazos.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Rikuto fue el único en darse cuenta de la presencia de la Shinobi del clan Uzumaki. Shizen Toruku, ambos son Shinobis experimentados, Yoshiro es usuario de Mokuton, y Rikuto especialista en armas y Taijutsu.—Shikamaru.

-Conozco sus habilidades, si Anko me da su aprobación, no dudare en incluirlos.—Sasuke.

-Así que depende de mí. Bien chicos, traten de no morir jóvenes ¿quieren?—Dijo Anko con una de sus sonrisas que la hacían ver demente.

-Si, madre.—Rikuto.

-Por supuesto.—Yoshiro.

-Tu padre se va a impresionar cuando se entere de esto.—Anko.

-El hijo de Raidō ha crecido bastante. Se ve igual de confiado que Anko. Debe ser alguien muy fuerte ahora.—Pensaba Genma, quien estaba parado atrás de su esposa, Mei Terumi.

-Humph, entonces esta bien. 8 miembros, es perfecto para empezar.—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ligera.

-Bien, ahora que tenemos un equipo de 8 miembros, necesitamos organizar sus movimientos, objetivos, y lo más importante, las parejas que formaran. Anteriormente, las parejas en Akasuki se formaban de acuerdo a las habilidades de los usuarios, al igual que su capacidad de trabajar en equipo, y los jutsus y ataques que se complementaban entre si. Un ejemplo es Deidara y Sasori: Ambos eran expertos en el combate a distancia, y al parecer el respeto que tenía Deidara por Sasori, le permitía controlarlo y mantenerlo al margen. Por lo que también necesitamos asignar un líder en cada pareja.—Después de las palabras de Shikamaru, el joven Nara escucho la voz de Ino en el comunicador.

-Listo Shikamaru, he actualizado la base de datos, toda la información que me pediste ha sido incluida.—Ino.

-Gracias Ino. Bien, ahora que la información ha sido actualizada, formaremos las parejas basándonos en los objetivos.—Shikamaru saco un control de un bolso de su chaleco, y después se desplego una pantalla Gigante dentro del salón, en un lugar donde todos podían verla. La pantalla se prendió, y aparecieron las fotos de varios miembros de Jitsu, y otras 2 secciones donde no había fotos, pero si información acerca de los miembros del clan Uzumaki.—Estos son los miembros de los que hasta ahora tenemos información. El primero en la lista, y colocado como el mas buscado de Jitsu, es Kazuto. Todos conocemos su apariencia y el alcance de sus poderes. Al ser el líder de Jitsu y poseer al Nanabi, es sin duda el mas fuerte de todos. También la mayoría se encuentra familiarizada con los datos de Hōzuki Kai, así que no nos enfocaremos en ellos por el momento. De todas maneras, Jitsu es una organización activa, por lo que se estarán actualizando los datos continuamente, aun hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ellos, así que les estaremos entregando información actual, sobre todo a los miembros de Akatsuki. La segunda mas buscada, es Ōame Kasumi, aquí hay más información acerca de ella:

**Ōame Kasumi**

**Genero: Femenino**

**Edad: 29 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 15 de agosto (Leo)**

**Estatura: 1.64 m**

**Peso: 44.9 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: O**

**Rango Ninja: Jōnin (Criminal rango S)**

**Edad de graduación: Desconocido**

**Familia:**

**Desconocido**

**Apariencia: Kasumi es una mujer provocativa y muy segura de si misma. Tiene el pelo rosado, y suele llevar una armadura ligera. Siempre lleva una mascara de gas en su rostro con la cual libera su niebla venenosa. Tiene puesta 2 bandas ninjas una de Kirigakure en su frente, y otra de Amegakure en el cuello, ambas rayadas a la mitad.**

**Habilidades:**

**Mejor conocida como Dokukiri no Kasumi (Kasumi de la niebla venenosa). Fue entrenada a la edad de tres años por Sanshōuo no Hanzō(Salamandra Hanzō), y después de que muriera a manos de Pain, huyo y se unió a Zabuza Momochi, donde continuo con su entrenamiento. Kasumi es conocida como una asesina experta por todos los escuadrones ANBU. Hasta ahora, era la criminal más buscada, y con su participación en Jitsu, no ha dejado los puestos más altos dentro del libro bingo. La mayoría de los ninjas que la persiguen, no han concretado el verdadero alcance de sus habilidades, ya que todos mueren muy pronto. La información que se ha obtenido hasta ahora coincide, en que Kasumi es capaz de producir niebla venenosa a través de su boca, la cual se esparce rápidamente, gracias a su extraordinario uso con Kirigakure no jutsu (jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina). Al combinar esta técnica, con su asesinato silencioso, Kasumi es capaz de eliminar un escuadrón entero en cuestión de segundos. Una técnica también conocida como el Satsujin taiki(Atmósfera asesina).**

-Vaya, esa chica en verdad luce peligrosa. Era la mas buscada desde hace un buen tiempo, y nadie la ha atrapado.—Rikuto.

-No solo se trata de eso. Lo que mas extraña de esa chica, es su forma de actuar. Es una bandida, así que se dedica a robar, pero la mayor parte de las veces, lo hace con los ricos y las familias de nobles. No ha asesinado a ningún civil, por lo que muy pocas persona la denuncian o revelan información acerca de ella. Y los cuerpos de los escuadrones ANBU que la han perseguido, jamás han aparecido.—Anko.

-¿Qué?—Yoshiro.

-Esta es información confidencial, y la estoy confiando a todos ustedes, porque esta chica, acaba de pasar a otro nivel, y ahora que ustedes pertenecen a Akatsuki, y la alianza Shinobi se esta organizando, deben saber lo mas que puedan. La mayoría de las veces deja a un miembro con vida, los cuales, nos han dado toda esta información. Como verán la situación se salía de control, y llego una ocasión, en la que Naruto envió a Yamato y a Uchiha Sasuke para que fueran tras ella. Sin embargo, muy inteligentemente, esta chica sabe cuales peleas debe evitar. No sabemos como se enteraba quien estaba tras de ella exactamente, pero siempre logro evadirnos. Es una de las mejores cartas que esconde Jitsu, no lo olviden.—Dijo Anko, después paso a retirarse y seguir dando indicaciones acerca de la seguridad.

-Bien, el siguiente es Hagane.—Shikamaru.

**AVISO: A partir de aquí,l a siguiente información es de tipo Databook, es decir, que en la historia la alianza Shinobi no posee esta información acerca de los miembros de Jitsu. A la petición de un lector, decidí agregar esto, para que sepan mas sobre las características de los enemigos**

**Hagane**

**Genero: Masculino**

**Edad: 40 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 28 de noviembre (Sagitario)**

**Estatura: 1.88 m**

**Peso: 85.3 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: A**

**Rango Ninja: (Criminal rango S)**

**Edad de graduación: Desconocido**

**Familia:**

**Sandaime Kazekage (Padre)**

**Apariencia: Hagane es un hombre de más de 40 años. Tenia 4 cuando Sasori asesino a su padre y abandono la aldea. Lleva una armadura de acero tipo Samurai, la cual cubre todo su cuerpo, actualmente la tare puesta debajo de su abrigo.**

**Habilidades:**

**Al haber vencido a Akasuna no Sasori, y ser el ultimo usuario de Jiton, Hagane es un ninja muy poderoso. Recibió un entrenamiento de marionetas ninja después de haber salido de Sunagakure, y entreno toda su vida para poder vencer a Sasori. Hagane se describe a si mismo como un manipulador magnético. Usando una técnica similar a los hilos de chakra, Hagane acumula chakra en las puntas de sus dedos, y las libera en forma de proyectiles, los cuales son muy difíciles de ver. Una vez que su chakra toca algún metal, es capaz de controlarlo de acuerdo al movimiento de sus dedos, por lo que los objetos que puede controlar al mismo tiempo, están limitados a un número de Diez. Sin embargo, Hagane puede ampliar su campo magnético gracias a la armadura que posee, la cual también le permite usar la arena de hierro, de una manera mas hábil, incluso que la de su padre. Es el miembro mas viejo de Jitsu.**

**Kayaku Takumi**

**Genero: Masculino**

**Edad: 30 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 5 de octubre (Libra)**

**Estatura: 1.80 m**

**Peso: 67.3 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: AB**

**Rango Ninja: Tokubetsu Genin(Criminal rango S)**

**Edad de graduación: 7 años**

**Apariencia: Takumi es un hombre castaño. Su pelo es un poco alborotado en la parte de atrás, pero se mantiene lacio en la pate de adelante, con una forma similar al pelo de Sasuke. Al igual que todos los miembros de Jitsu, lleva puesto el abrigo blanco con los símbolos de todas las aldeas ocultas. Es bien parecido y alguien muy inteligente, tomando en cuenta que fue el mejor Tokubetsu Genin.**

**Habilidades:**

**Takumi es el último usuario de Bakuton. Al haber vencido a Deidara, es claro que Takumi ha progresado mucho, y sobre todo, mejorado su elemento explosivo. El Sesshobaku es una técnica del Bakuton, que le permite a Takumi convertir cualquier objeto que toque en un explosivo. Transmitiendo su chakra por medio del tacto, Takumi puede crear inestabilidad molecular en cualquier objeto, de acuerdo al peso o masa que posea, y finalmente detonarlo cuando lo crea conveniente. El proceso llega a ser lento en la mayoría de las cosas, esa es la razón por la que utiliza los Kunai de Hagane-San. El material de los Kunais es transmisor de chakra, por lo que Takumi puede convertirlos en explosivos a un segundo de haberlos tocado. Takumi no solo es capaz de detonar objetos, si no de realizar explosiones controladas, lo cual le permitió acelerar la velocidad de sus Kunai, y lograr defenderse de los ataque de Deidara. Tambien gracias a esto, el mismo puede aumentar su velocidad, ya que realiza explosiones controladas similares, en la suela de sus sandalias la cual esta hecha también del acero de Hagane. A pesar de ser el segundo miembro más viejo de Jitsu, Takumi sigue siendo un Genin debido al coma que sufrió a los 12 años después de haber peleado con Deidara. Esa es la razón por la cual se convirtió en Tokubetsu Genin de parte de Iwagakure. La mayoría de los Tokubetsu Genin esconden habilidades dignas del rango Jōnin, sin embargo a falta de su experiencia en misiones, no pueden obtener el rango inmediatamente. Pero debido a que Takumi se graduó a la increíble edad de 7 años, cuenta con una gran cantidad de experiencia, además de que estuvo en el cuerpo de explosivos de Iwagakure. Sumando todo esto al hecho de que Takumi fue el mejor Tokubetsu Genin, es un adversario que no se puede subestimar.**

**Uzumaki Yujin**

**Genero: Masculino**

**Edad: 28 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de Julio (Cáncer)**

**Estatura: 1.84 m**

**Peso: 68.9 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: B**

**Rango Ninja: Desconocido (Criminal rango S)**

**Edad de graduación: Desconocido**

**Apariencia: Uzumaki Yujin es un Shinobi frio, serio y calculador. Su pelo es lacio y ligeramente largo. Al ser del clan Uzumaki, el color de su pelo es rojo. Cuenta con el uniforme de Jitsu y la banda de Uzushiogakure rayada a la mitad. Es el mayor de 3 hermanos.**

**Habilidades:**

**Aun no se ha visto mucho acerca de las habilidades que Yujin posee, sin embargo es capaz de usar el Hiraishin no jutsu(Jutsu del dios trueno volador) a un nivel similar al de Minato. Al igual que el relámpago amarillo, es capaz de transportar cualquier cosa que este tocando su chakra. Esa es la razón por la que pudo transportar a su hermana Sumiko hacia Konoha, y después regresarla. Al ser del clan Uzumaki, puede tener el conocimiento de una gran variedad de jutsus de sello poderosos, al igual de tener la capacidad de liberar o romper algunos otros. Como el Tekkō Fūin(Sello de armadura de hierro), el cual mantenía al Hachibi dentro de Killer Bee.**

**Uzumaki Sumiko**

**Genero: Femenino**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Fecha de Nacimiento: 16 de septiembre (escorpio)**

**Estatura: 1.66 m**

**Peso: 45.2 kg**

**Tipo de sangre: B**

**Rango Ninja: Desconocido (Criminal rango S)**

**Edad de graduación: Desconocido**

**Apariencia: Aunque la alianza Shinobi aun desconoce su apariencia, Sumiko es una miembro del clan Uzumaki, por lo que se puede identificar un rasgo que la defina. Sumiko es una chica hiperactiva y segura de si misma, tiene un carácter fuerte y no permite que alguien se burle de ella. Tiene el pelo ligeramente largo, con un flequillo del lado izquierdo.**

**Habilidades:**

**Al igual que su hermano Yujin, Sumiko no ha tenido una pelea que la obligue a mostrar sus completas habilidades. Sin embargo, es usuaria de un jutsu de sello muy poderoso del clan Uzumaki, conocido como Shōgeki no jutsu, el cual convierte el cuerpo del usuario en un sello que absorbe cualquier fuerza de impacto, por lo que Sumiko es invulnerable a daños de características físicas. Esto le permitió recibir con toda tranquilidad el ataque de Sakura, y poder regresárselo con la misma fuerza.**

**-**Ya basta de tanta información. Se perfectamente de lo que es capaz Kai, y yo seré quien lo persiga.—Suigetsu.

-Entiendo. Considerando que lo conoces, estoy de acuerdo con asignarte a Kai como objetivo.—Shikamaru.

-Je, bien, bien. Eso es lo que quería escuchar.—Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

-Un momento, antes de continuar. ¿Cuál es la pareja de Hōzuki Kai?—Samui.

-Eso es cierto. Los únicos que hemos visto trabajar en parejas, son a Kai y a Hagane, asi que supongo que ambos son pareja.—Gaara.

-No podemos estar seguros de ello. Esta claro que durante el ataque a Sunagakure, Hagane era el líder de la misión. Lo siento, pero no veo que las habilidades de Hagane y Kai se complementen. Mis sospechas, es que decidió que Kai lo acompañara, porque sabia que sus ataques eran efectivos contra tu defensa, y que representaría una asistencia muy útil que los ayudaría a salir de ahí rápidamente.—Shikamaru.

-Ya veo. Ahora que lo mencionas, pienso de manera similar.—Gaara.

-No lo hacen nada mal. Creo que no la tendremos fácil, je.—Pensaba Yusei, mientras estaba sentado de manera muy relajada y cruzado de brazos.

-Entonces…. ¿que haremos? Me parece mas importante, realizar nuestras parejas de acuerdo a la de ellos.—Samui.

-Si, a mi también. De todas maneras, tal vez aun no tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo de acuerdo a eso. Samui, ¿aceptarías ser la pareja de Suigetsu?—Shikamaru.

-¡¿Qué queeeeeee?!, ¿por que, porque ella?—Dijo Karin mientras se acomodaba las gafas, de la rapidez con la cual se levanto.

-Samui es un Shinobi con más experiencia que Suigetsu. A si que quiero que ella sea el líder de el equipo que hagan. Además, el Suiton puede ser débil ante el Raiton, pero al combinarlos son técnicas muy poderosas. Y de acuerdo a sus habilidades, me parece la pareja que mas se complementa. Suigetsu es experto en Suiton, y Samui en Raiton, ambos son Jinchūriki, Samui del Nibi(2 colas) y Suigetsu del Sanbi(3 colas), por lo que también como Jinchūriki, tienen algún tipo de sincronía.—Shikamaru.

-Tchu, si tu lo crees….—Dijo Karin cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo no necesito alguien que me este dando ordenes.—Suigetsu.

-Entiendo, pero es necesario para mejorar el desempeño de las parejas.—Shikamaru.

-Tsck, bien, entiendo. Con tal de que me deje pelear contra Kai, no importa.—Suigetsu.

-Comprendo Shikamaru. Estoy de acuerdo.—Samui.

-Entonces, hemos confirmado la primera pareja de Akatsuki. Suigetsu Hōzuki y Samui.—Shikamaru.

-Porque hay que decirles pareja, suena mejor equipo de 2 o algo así.—Decía Karin con un rostro fastidiado. Suigetsu se dio cuenta de ello, y comenzó a hablar con Samui.

-Oye Samui, ¿te ofreciste porque aun no te has casado o tienes familia?—Suigetsu.

-Si. De todos los miembros de Kumogakure, considero que yo soy la mas adecuada para el trabajo.—Samui.

-Bien, entonces espero que no llevemos bien.—Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa que molesto a Karin.

-Creí que teníamos prisa, continuemos con los demás ¿quieren?—Dijo Karin, levantándose de nuevo. Y viendo a Suigetsu con una mirada asesina que provocó que dejara de molestarla.

-Yo conozco el estilo de pelear que tiene Takumi, y quiero que sea mi objetivo.—Kurotsuchi.

-Es lo que estoy viendo.—Shikamaru.

-También estoy segura que la pareja de Takumi debe ser Hagane.—Kurotsuchi.

-¿Qué?—Dijo Shikamaru sorprendido. Los demás también se sorprendieron.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kurotsuchi?—Sasuke.

-Takumi usa Kunai hechos de un acero especial que le permite agilizar su estilo explosivo. Es un material muy resistente, y también estoy segura que no son creación suya. De un día para otro ya comenzaba a usarlos. Hagane maneja los objetos metálicos, y al parecer también usa un acero especial. Si ambos trabajaran juntos, seria un gran problema. Ya que los explosivos de Takumi se convertirían en explosivos dirigidos. Y con el poder y características que tienen, se convertiría en algo mas peligroso que la arcilla explosiva de Deidara-nii.—Kurotsuchi.

-Ya veo. Suena coherente. Y seguramente tu intuición es acertada.—Shikamaru.

-Si Hagane es la pareja de Takumi, yo seré tu compañero. Espero que no te moleste.—Kankuro.

-Je, no hay problema.—Dijo Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso…Kankuro, quiero que seas el líder.—Kankuro.

-Oye, ¿porque el?—Dijo Kurotsuchi con una cara caprichosa.

-Kankuro es usuario de marionetas, así que es alguien que pelea de acuerdo a estrategias, trampas, y ataques bien llevados. Por lo tanto, creo que será un buen líder.—Shikamaru.

-Mejor dile que sigue siendo una niña hiperactiva, jajajaja.—Dijo el Tsuchikage Kitsuchi con una gran carcajada.

-¡Hey! ¡Oyaji! Bien, en realidad no me importa. Ser el líder es aburrido.—Kurotsuchi.

-En cuanto a Shizen Toruku. Son bien conocidos por su trabajo en equipo, y han trabajado bien bajo tu liderazgo Yoshiro. Por lo que no habrá ningún cambio.—Shikamaru.

-Entendido.—Yoshiro.

-Si, si.—Rikuto.

-Entonces, todo está listo. El nuevo Akatsuki que desde un principio debió ser así, ha sido formado.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de emoción. En ese momento, Rock Lee se acerco a Naruto y le entro varios abrigos.

-Aquí están los uniformes que encargaste Naruto-Kun. Oh, estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes chicos.—Dijo Rock Lee mientras abrazaba a sus alumnos, Yoshiro y Rikuto.

-Espere Lee-Sensei, esto es incomodo.—Yoshiro.

-Muy intenso para mi Sensei.—Dijo Rikuto mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo.

-Bajo el liderazgo de Sasuke e incluyéndolo a él, tenemos 8 miembros. Confiamos en ustedes chicos.—Shikamaru.

-Sera entretenido. Hace mucho que no corto algo con Kubikiribōchō.—Suigetsu.

-No fallaremos.—Samui.

-Yo no perderé.—Kurotsuchi.

-Yo tampoco.—Kankuro.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.—Yoshiro.

-Yo me encargare de encontrarlos a todos.—Rikuto.

-Yo tampoco los defraudare, pueden estar seguros de ello.—Sharin.

-Humph. Limpiemos el nombre de Akatsuki, y salvemos el mundo una vez más bajo su símbolo.—Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía el abrigo de Akatsuki, al igual que todos los demás.

-Si, líder.—Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Que coooool.—Decian Naruto y Rock lee mientras se abrazaban juntos y se balanceaban de un lado a otro.


End file.
